El Trío y el Misterio de la Profecía
by Gemini-Left
Summary: Secuela de 5 años después:El Regreso a Hogwarts. El Trío se enfrenta a una nueva misión al encontrar una profecía que los involucra y da un giro radical a sus tranquilas vidas, llevandolos a vivir algunos re-encuentros e inesperadas situaciones R/Hm H/G
1. Regresando a lo Habitual

_**Hola... pues aqui me tienen de Regreso... la idea de este FF es contar lo que sigue después de mi FF anterior que era "5 años después..El Regreso a Hogwarts" Pero ahora en lo que sucede, una ves que dejan nuevamente Hogwarts... Qué otro misterio los rodeará...**_

**_Espero que les guste..._**

**_ATTE: Gemini Left._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**CAPITULO 1: REGRESANDO A LO HABITUAL**_

* * *

Las ruedas de las carretas circulan lentamente sobre la tierra del camino, haciendo salpicar unas cuantas gotas de agua al pasar sobre los charcos que se esparcen por el lugar, ha terminado ya la primera lluvia del verano, y el sol de la mañana invade el imponente y antiguo castillo de Hogwarts que vuelve nuevamente, como cada año, a respirar tranquilo al final del periodo escolar, y espera ansioso el regreso de sus usuales estudiantes y el ingreso de su nueva generación. Las carretas van en fila dirigidas a la estación del tren de Hogsmeade, cuando un repentino aleteo proveniente de una pequeña lechuza cruza por el aire y sin temor alguno se introduce a una de las carretas por la ventana, en la cual no había estudiantes, sino cuatro de los profesores que habían enseñado en Hogwarts en aquel periodo que acababa de terminar.

"!Pig!" Grito sorprendido un joven pelirrojo, su nombre Ronald Weasley, o como común mente suelen llamarle, Ron.

"Pensé que hoy no lo traería..." Dijo una joven de cabello castaño y ondulado, Hermione Granger, que se encontraba sentada junto a Ron y que cuidadosamente tomaba con las manos un ejemplar del diario del mundo mágico, _El profeta_

"¿Porqué no lo haría? Ya sabes que siempre cumplen con su encargo, estés en donde estés..." Comentó sonriente otra joven pelirroja, Ginevra Weasley, conocida también como Ginny, que miraba de frente a Ron y a Hermione que atentos comenzaban a hojear el periódico.

"No puedo evitar sentir melancolía cuando miro a Hogwarts alejarse" Dijo finalmente el chico con la cicatriz en la frente mirando por la ventana de la carreta, aquel que tantas veces se había salvado de tanto... Harry Potter.

Ginny sonrió una ves mas y dulcemente colocó su mano sobre la de Harry, él ahora era su novio, y podía abrazarlo en el momento que le viniera en gana. Miró de nuevo a su hermano y su amiga, ellos también estaban juntos ahora después de tantos años de haberlo esperado. Realmente el periodo escolar que recién había terminado había sido de mucho provecho, ya que además de haberse declarado todos su amor abiertamente, habían salvado a Dumbledore de una muerte casi segura, habían terminado con un mortífago que se encontraba fugitivo desde hacia mucho tiempo, y habían enseñado un sinnúmero de cosas nuevas a cientos de estudiantes.

"A mi me pasa lo mismo," Comentó Ron, uniéndose a la melancolía de su amigo "Dumbledore debería pedirnos ayuda mas seguido." Dijo recordando como durante el verano pasado Dumbledore había solicitado sus servicios de Aurores, para investigar el suceso de aquel lunático que le enviaba notas amenazantes, y el como para investigarlo apropiadamente tuvieron que regresar a Hogwarts como profesores, además no solo eso, también había vuelto a ver a Hermione, a la cual no había visto en 5 largos años y que sin embargo estaba ahora sentada junto a él y no sólo como su amiga. Ahora si podía decir que su vida era perfecta.

"Desgraciadamente, es hora de volver a lo que dejamos afuera; ustedes, sus misiones, y yo, al ministerio." Dijo Hermione mirando por encima del periódico que sostenía, después mirando a su pelirroja amiga agregó "Aunque siempre podemos regresar a visitar a Ginny"

"Y valla que tienen que hacerlo. Al menos ÉL tendrá que regresar muchas veces..." Dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras señalaba con el pulgar a Harry y arqueaba las cejas "Sea como sea, yo no regreso hasta que inicie de nuevo el ciclo y los estudiantes nuevamente requieran mi sabiduría." comentó sonriente la profesora de Historia de la Magia, la cual era muy querida entre los estudiantes y siempre decían, que desde que la Profesora Weasley había ocupado el puesto, ellos no se dormían en esa asignatura.

"!Woaah!... ya se me hacía raro que se tardaran tanto tiempo" Exclamó Hermione mirando mas de cerca el diario que sostenía.

"¿Porqué? ¿Qué pasa? " Dijo Ron acercándose para mirar también y alzando las cejas al leer el titular de una de las paginas.

_**MISIÓN AMOR: ¿CUÁL ERA REALMENTE SU MISIÓN EN HOGWARTS?**_

_Ronald Weasley, Auror Extraordinario y la legendaria Hermione Granger ( a quien antes se la ha visto tambien incluida en la lista de amores de Harry Potter, aunque nunca se ha confirmado esta versión) se envuelven en la relación amorosa mas esperada del mundo mágico al enfrentar misión en Hogwarts. _

_Esta noticia se ha estado esperando desde que la Guerra contra El- Que No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado terminó, ya que desde ese entonces circulan los rumores de que los susodichos se miraban como algo mas que amigos. _

_Sin embargo Ronald Weasley, no fue el único enviado a esta misión, por supuesto se encontraba con él su inseparable amigo "El Niño Que Vivió" Harry Potter, parte fundamental de El Dúo Increíble de Aurores, quién al igual que su amigo, no perdió el tiempo estando en misión, y comenzó una relación amorosa con Ginevra Weasley, hermana de Ronald, profesora y amiga de Potter desde sus años en Hogwarts. _

_Las noticias llegaron apenas ayer, aunque según dicen algunas fuentes estas dos relaciones ya tienen algún tiempo, durante el cual ellos se dedicaban también a unir pistas para descifrar la difícil misión que ponía en riesgo la vida de Albus Dumbledore, la cual ya ha sido resuelta de manera exitosa. _

_Buscaremos mas detalles de esta misión para llevarla a ustedes, esperamos también la llegada a Londres de El Dúo Increíble para contar con sus declaraciones sobre su nueva relación. _

"¿Qué es?..." Dijo Harry al mirar el interés en el rostro de sus amigos.

Ron dio un resoplido "Chismes del _Profeta_. Chismes realmente acertados..." Dijo sin poder evitar una dulce sonrisa, y pasando el diario a su amigo para que pudiera mirarlo. "No recuerdo que hicieran tanto escándalo la última ves que estuve con alguien..." continuó frunciendo el entrecejo mientras Harry leía el artículo al lado de Ginny.

Hermione lo miró arqueando las cejas "¿Y cuando fue eso?" dijo atenta, sorprendiéndose ella misma por no haber podido evitar sentir una pizca de celos al escuchar el comentario. No era como si pensara que Ron nunca había tenido novia, a los 22 años era lógico que tenía que haber salido ya con alguien. Ella también lo había hecho, de hecho había estado todo un año con William, si... y había resultado ser un mortífago disfrazado. Decidió entonces dejar de pensar en eso y pensar que simplemente se sentía extraña porque nunca había tocado con Ron el tema de sus antiguas novias.

"Ummm pues unos 2 meses antes de volver a Hogwarts... eh, terminamos." Dijo sintiéndose extraño también el tocar el tema.

"Oh... ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?" Preguntó Hermione aún sin saber porque se interesaba en saber sobre algo que le provocaba celos.

"Fueron como 8 meses." Dijo Ron haciendo una mueca, intentando que pareciera insignificante.

"¡Ja! Debiste ver la cara de Gwen cuando supo que Ron te volvería a ver." Dijo Harry burlonamente a Hermione, con esperanzas de aligerar el momento de tensión "Al parecer ella tambien estaba al tanto de lo que Ron sentía por ti..." después guiñó un ojo a Ron.

Hermione dio entonces un resoplido burlón, sintiéndose mas relajada al escuchar el comentario de Harry "Si... según veo todos lo sabían menos yo." después miró a Ron y sin poder evitar sonreír le dio un beso en su sonrojada mejilla. "¿Qué vamos a hacer estos días que les quedan de vacaciones?" Preguntó Hermione a los dos Aurores.

"Pues estaba pensando que podríamos ir a La Madriguera" Dijo Ron mirando a Hermione cuidadosamente "Mi mamá dice que tiene muchas ganas de verte..."

"Seguramente hará una gran cena para celebrar que finalmente están juntos" Dijo Ginny torciendo los ojos.

"Pues yo diría que la cena sería para los cuatro." Dijo Ron alzando las cejas a su hermana.

"Pues entonces vamos directo a La Madriguera!" Dijo Harry sonriendo.

"¿En Dónde viven los Aurores cuando no tienen una misión asignada?" Preguntó Hermione después de pensar un rato.

"Un momento..." Dijo Ron antes de incluir un tono de burla en sus palabras "¡Hermione esta preguntando algo que no sabe!... Muy bien, Harry dame el honor de enseñarle algo y explicarle yo..."

Hermione torció los ojos y miró a Ron expectante, a lo que el comenzó a hablar. "Hace unos cuatro años Moddy quedó a cargo de los Aurores, y creó una especie de organización fuera del Ministerio de Magia, ya que el siempre pensaba que el ministerio ya se encargaba de demasiadas cosas, por lo que creó todas las instalaciones adecuadas para llevar a cabo los entrenamientos de los Aurores y además el centro en el cual se distribuyen las misiones a los Aurores que ya son egresados, esta organización se llama CNA: Central Nacional de Aurores..."

Antes de que Ron terminara de decir lo que estaba contando Hermione dio un suspiro "Ron, yo trabajo en el ministerio, ¿realmente crees que no se nada sobre la CNA?... ¡No me has contestado la pregunta que hice de todos modos!..."

Ron la miró fingiendo estar ofendido... "¡Si me dejaras terminar!..." Hermione dio otro suspiro y lo miró esperando respuesta, a esto Ron continuó " Bien... Dentro de la CNA hay una especie de posada, solo para Aurores fuera de misión, y pues ahí siempre tienes tu cuarto disponible en el cual te puedes quedar cuando no estas trabajando... eso no lo sabías ¿o si?."

"No, supongo que no..." Dijo Hermione sin mirar a Ron y tomando nuevamente el Diario Del Profeta para hojearlo una ves mas.

Sin decir nada Ron paso su brazo por el hombro de Hermione y la acercó mas a el, quería asegurarse de que no estuviera enojada, a lo que Hermione simplemente recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron y siguió mirando el diario sonriendo ligeramente.

Mientras Harry y Ginny miraban sorprendidos la actitud de sus amigos y pensaban que, si esa discusión hubiera sucedido hace algunos años, probablemente hubieran hecho una riña mas grande, pero ahora simplemente parecía que las cosas nunca se salían de su control.

Después de llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, los amigos pasaron un momento en _Las Tres Escobas_ y tras unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla y algunas felicitaciones por parte de personas que aparentemente también habían leído _El profeta_, los amigos prosiguieron a aparecerse en los terrenos de _La madriguera._

"Creo que hubiera sido mejor avisar que veníamos..." Dijo Ron, al escuchar un estruendo proveniente de adentro de la casa. No podía evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado de que Hermione mirara su hogar en alguna especie de caos, aunque ciertamente Hermione había pasado algunas partes de los veranos en La Madriguera cuando aún estudiaba en Hogwarts, y había sido ya testigo de un sin número de catástrofes, provocadas por bromas de los gemelos.

Hermione lo miró dulcemente y lo tomó de la mano, muy conciente de lo que Ron podía estar pensando, simplemente lo conocía ya muy bien. "Sea como sea ya estamos aquí..." y sin decir otra palabra tocó la puerta.

Antes incluso de que Hermione bajara la mano después de haber tocado, la puerta se abrió y Bill Weasley salió a toda prisa de La Madriguera y sin dejar de caminar dijo "Hey, Harry, Hermione... Bienvenidos." Y girando para verlos de frente dijo a sus hermanos guiñando un ojo "Ron, Ginny... bien hecho." Seguramente él también había leído ya el diario _del profeta_, o quizás la Señora Weasley ya le había comentado las noticias, si de hecho eso era lo mas seguro.

Lentamente los cuatro entraron a la casa, tan peculiar como siempre, llena de curiosidades que simplemente dejaban a Harry fascinado, le encantaba estar en la madriguera y no solo por observar todas las maravillas que tenía, sino porque siempre había sentido ese lugar como un segundo hogar. Uno de los objetos que mas le encantaba era el famoso reloj que marcaba en dónde estaba cada uno de los Weasleys, en el que había ahora dos manecillas mas, Bilius y Edmund.


	2. Propuesta

Que tal... pues aqui les dejó ya el siguiente capitulo.

Propuestas, dudas o lo que sea.. contáctenme y yo les respondo... para el que tenga duda.. el nombre de mi Fanficion pasado, que tiene algunas conecciones con este es "5 años despues.. El Regreso a Hogwarts..

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:_ PROPUESTA_**

* * *

Se escuchó otro ruido proveniente de la cocina y la señora Weasley entró hacia la sala en donde ellos se encontraban. "¡Harry! ¡Hermione! No los esperaba... ¡déjenme darles un abrazo!" La señora Weasley caminó hacia ellos y los abrazó a ambos apresuradamente después dio un beso a Ron y otro a Ginny, era muy curioso como a pesar del tiempo Ron aún se sonrojaba cuando su madre lo besaba frente a Hermione. Varios ruidos se escucharon nuevamente desde la cocina y la Señora Weasley giró nuevamente sobre sus talones fue hacia allá rápidamente diciendo "Bilius y Edmund están volviéndome loca... en un momento vuelvo."

"¿Bilius y Edmund?" Preguntó Hermione discretamente a Harry.

"Son los gemelos de Bill y Fleur...tu imagínate lo demás." Contestó Harry alzando las cejas, mientras Ron acomodaba los baúles en la planta alta de la Madriguera.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió en un azote y dos pequeños niños pelirrojos como de unos 5 años salieron corriendo hacia la sala con la Señora Weasley agitando las manos detrás de ellos.

"¡Tía Ginny!" Gritó uno de ellos alzando los brazos para abrazar a la joven pelirroja.

"¡Bilius!... No puedo creer, ¡están mas grandes de como los dejé el último año!" Dijo Ginny emocionada, que durante todo el periodo escolar pasado, no había podido regresar a la Madriguera, ni para las pascuas, ni para las fiestas navideñas, ya que se encontraba ayudándole a Harry con las pistas de su misión.

"Si, crecimos 2 centímetros... ¡pero yo soy Edmund!" Dijo con una mirada traviesa.

"¡Si claro!y creen que a mi pueden engañarme como lo hacían Fred y George con mi mamá ¿no?..." Ginny se inclinó y los miró de cerca "Si, estoy segura de que tu si eres Bilius."

"Argh! Incluso logramos confundir a mi mamá ¡porqué no podemos hacerlo contigo!" Dijo Edmund inconforme.

"Conozco muy bien el modo en que las personas miran cuando dicen mentiras..." Y después mirando hacia atrás dijo "¡¿Escuchaste eso Harry?" a lo que él solo sonrió divertido.

"¡Harry! ¡Tengo una escoba nueva!..." Gritó Bilius acercándose a Harry. "Si vas a estar aquí puedes acompañarme a probarla..."

Harry sonrió y alzó las cejas "Pues a mi me encantaría, Bilius, pero no creo que tu abuela este muy de acuerdo con eso"

Hermione miraba divertida al par de niños pelirrojos, eran ciertamente encantadores, Ron regresó después con un inconfundible gesto de desaprobación. "Mamá, ¿Están durmiendo los gemelos en mi cuarto?"

"Ya sabes que suelen quedarse ahí cuando vienen" Respondió la Señora Weasley mientras salía y entraba de la cocina.

Ron simplemente dio un gran suspiro de inconformidad. Edmund se acercó entonces a él mientras Bilius continuaba su conversación con Harry. "Tío Ron... ¿viste mi nuevo tablero de ajedrez?... esta en nuestra recamara..."

"... su recamara eh..." Dijo Ron mirándolo sorprendido "Pues si te refieres a esa cosa que casi me golpea cuando entré a la habitación... si, supongo que ya lo ví"

"¡SI!... ¿esta grande verdad?" Dijo el niño emocionado.

"Pues si. No creo que sea una buena idea que Bill les compre juegos tan peligrosos..." Dijo Ron indiferente.

"¡¿Pero vas a jugar conmigo verdad?" Dijo Edmund ansioso.

"Ah... luego... Quiero un fin de semana tranquilo, sabes..." Dijo Ron mientras daba un gran bostezo, a lo que Hermione lo miró boquiabierta.

"¡Ron!..." Dijo esperando que reaccionara y fuera mas agradable al niño que claramente mostraba gran admiración a su Tío Ron.

"¿Qué?... ¿tienes hambre?... Huele a que mi mamá esta cocinando algo delicioso" Dijo alzando la cabeza y mirando hacia la cocina.

"¿De verdad no piensas jugar con tu sobrino?" Dijo sorprendida y hablando entre dientes, pretendiendo que Edmund no la escuchara "No lo has visto en un año y no piensas jugar con el?"

Ron contorsionó el rostro en expresión de crisis y dijo hablando entre dientes también "Hermione... ¡Ellos me estresan!"

Bilius se unió también a su hermano que miraba confundido a Ron y a Hermione y con expresión de emoción dijo "¡Oye!.. ella es la que esta en las fotos que mi tío Ron tiene entre sus cosas viejas..."

Edmund sonrió también abiertamente "¡Si!... ¿Te acuerdas de los poemas que están escritos atrás de las fotos?..." Y después mirando a Hermione dijo "Mi tío Ron hacía muchos versos sobre tu cabello..."

"... Y tu sonrisa" completaba Bilius, mientras el rostro de Ron tomaba un color mas rojo que el de sus cabellos.

Hermione dejó escapar una corta carcajada, ¿sería cierto lo que estaban diciendo? "Soy Hermione" Dijo extendiendo la mano a los gemelos, que educadamente la saludaron y después mirando a Ron dijo " Y me muero de curiosidad por ver todos esos versos..."

"¡Ves a que me refiero!" Dijo Ron mientras alejaba a Hermione de los gemelos y se la llevaba al comedor de la mano "Solamente me avergüenzan,no los he visto en un año, y cuando los veo, ¡No pierden la oportunidad de avergonzarme!"

"Ron, no seas dramático... ¡Si están lindísimos!" Dijo Hermione que aún los miraba a lo lejos brincando y contándoles miles de cosas a Harry y a Ginny "Además son bastante inteligentes... ¿Cuántos años tienen?"

"Cinco... solo cinco y aveces creo que superan a Fred y George... y si, son bastante despiertos... Es por eso que Bill ya no quiere que Fred y George los cuiden." Dijo Ron alzando las cejas "Aunque supongo que es demasiado tarde, de seguro que para estos momentos ya han de haber probado mas de la mitad de los productos de su tienda..."

Hermione sonrió mientras se acercaba a la Señora Weasley para ayudarla con las cosas que llevaba al comedor.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

"Ah, la comida estuvo deliciosa. Ya extrañaba venir aquí." Dijo Harry sonriendo, sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

"Si, créeme que yo también. La comida de los elfos no se compara con la de mi mamá." Dijo Ginny que estaba recostada con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Harry.

"No entiendo como Ron, después de todo lo que comió, tuviera ánimos de salir a caminar..." Dijo Harry mientras jugaba con el cabello de Ginny.

"Yo digo que mas bien quería un tiempo a solas con Hermione..." contesto ella con mirada pícara... "Y un lugar en donde pudiera estar lejos de los gemelos."

"Pues creo que su plan no le va a funcionar mucho tiempo, escuché que pensaban salir a volar..." Y sin poder evitar una carcajada dijo "De hecho tu mamá los mandó con Ron para que los vigilara mientras volaban."

Ginny soltó entonces otra carcajada "Pues eso nos da a nosotros un tiempo de tranquilidad..."

"Si lo ves por ese lado... es justo" Dijo Harry con la mirada perdida.

"¿Porqué lo dices?"

"Porque Hermione y Ron van a poder estar juntos el tiempo que quieran, solo basta que se organicen y se aparezcan cuando se les de la gana" Dijo Harry amargamente. "Y en cambio tu te vas a Hogwarts cuando el verano termine, y yo no me puedo aparecer ahí, tu sabes... será mas complicado para nosotros."

"No si nos organizamos también de un buen modo" Comentó Ginny sonriendo animosa.

"Sea como sea, Ron y Hermione se verán mas que nosotros."

"No seas pesimista, Harry. Ya encontraremos el modo." Dijo ella de manera práctica.

"De hecho he pensado en una posibilidad, pero olvídalo. Mejor te la cuento después"

"No. Ahora tenemos tiempo, cuéntamela, estoy intrigada" Dijo ella levantándose para mirarlo de frente.

"Pues no sé. Pensaba que quizás podríamos rentar algo en Hogsmeade, que es el pueblo mas cercano a Hogwarts y tu sabes... una ves ahí ya sería muy fácil y corto un viaje en escoba todas las noches."

"¿Un viaje en escoba? ¿Todas las noches?" Dijo Ginny intentando entender lo que significaban estas frases.

"Si ya sabes, yo me aparecería en Hogsmeade después del trabajo y tu te irías en escoba volando cuando termines tus clases." Dijo Harry de manera simple "Simplemente es hablar con Dumbledore y decirle que el próximo año no vivirías en Hogwarts."

Ginny lo miraba estupefacta "Y si no voy a vivir en Hogwarts, entonces estas proponiendo que..."

"...Que vivas conmigo." Dijo Harry completando la frase de Ginny.


	3. La Luz Incandecente

_Hey... muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado comentarios!... ahi esta el siguiente capitulo, había pensado subirlo antes pero al parecer había problemas con la web!. pero bueno, aqui esta... pronto subiré el otro!_

_BESOS!_

_ATTE: Gemini Left_

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo 3: La luz incandecente_

* * *

Ginny abrió la boca para responder, pero ni una palabra salió de su boca y cuando de nuevo había intentado pronunciar palabra, la puerta de la Madriguera se abrió dejando entrar a Ron, Hermione, Edmund y Bilius.

"Ni siquiera ha oscurecido todavía!" Decía Bilius inconforme.

"Yo no recuerdo haber hecho ningún trato con ustedes..." Dijo Ron sosteniendo en alto las escobas "Ya volaron durante un rato, ya pueden hacer algo aquí adentro, que no requiera mi vigilancia."

"Y no vamos a jugar Ajedrez Mágico?!" Dijo Edmund decepcionado

Ron ya estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Hermione lo miró firmemente, por lo que dijo "Pero no mas de una hora!!..."

Bilius se emocionó al escuchar que había un juego nuevo, y para no quedarse solamente mirando a su hermano y a su tío jugar, dijo "Ya se.. hay que hacer equipos... yo con Harry, y tu Edmund con el Tío Ron"

Harry miró a Bilius que ya estaba haciendo planes con el, por lo que mirando a Ginny sonriente, se levantó y fue hacia los gemelos. Y ahora como ya había verdadera competencia, Ron ansiaba subir y jugar al Ajedrez Mágico con Harry, por lo que tomó a Edmund de la mano diciendo "Ja... ya veras que estos dos no duran ni cinco minutos contra nosotros..." Y desaparecieron los cuatro escaleras arriba.

Hermione los miró marcharse y sonriendo se sentó en el sofá al lado de Ginny, que por alguna razón estaba completamente ausente y con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del infinito. "Que pasa?" Dijo extrañada al mirar la expresión de Ginny... al no recibir respuesta alguna agitó la mano frente a la vista de su amiga "Ginny.. Hey... que tienes?!"

Ginny la miró entonces un poco atontada, como si su mente siguiera dando vueltas en la conversación que acababa de tener con su novio, y después de algunos segundos de intentar hilvanar las palabras mientras Hermione la miraba expectante dijo "Creo que Harry acaba de proponerme que vivamos juntos"

Hermione alzo las cejas y quedó boquiabierta "Tan pronto??"... Dijo Sorprendida "Pe.. pero si tan solo tienen unos 6 meses juntos!"

"Ya lo se!!" Dijo Ginny, que realmente había sido tomada por sorpresa "Y créeme que no se si quiero avanzar tan rápido... digo... yo lo amo y todo eso... pero... pero.."

"Te entiendo!!....." Dijo Hermione aún sorprendida "Woa... no pensé que Harry fuera a hacer eso... no ahora"

"Ha!.. créeme que yo menos... " Decía Ginny que aún no recuperaba su color habitual.

"Y que piensas contestarle?" Dijo Hermione

"Obviamente yo no estoy lista para eso!... te imaginas lo que diría mi mamá!?...Harry se caería de su pedestal...." Dijo Ginny muy segura, mas sin embargo un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de ella, algo así como culpa y continuó hablando preocupada "Harry me lo comentó muy tranquilo... pareciera que estaba seguro de que mi respuesta sería afirmativa... va a ser muy difícil romper sus ilusiones..."

"Pues mas te vale que lo hagas.. antes de que comience a meter ideas a Ron..." Dijo Hermione alzando las cejas y negando con la mano.

Edmund que bajaba las escaleras al lado de su hermano dijo "Mejor ni los hubiéramos invitado a jugar"

"Que paso?.. en donde están Harry y Ron?" Dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

"Jugando Ajedrez Mágico" Dijo Bilius cruzando los brazos molesto. "Se suponía que estábamos jugando juntos, pero dejaron de hacernos caso desde la segunda jugada"

"Esos dos son increíbles!!.." Dijo Hermione boquiabierta.

La señora Weasley Bajo también de las escaleras entre prisas, ya que se encontraba preparando las habitaciones para sus visitantes, si de algo estaba orgullosa, era de ser una muy buena anfitriona. Instantes después bajaron tambien Ron y Harry.

"Cuantas veces te he dicho que tu nunca podrás ganarme en el Ajedrez!!" Dijo Ron sonriendo satisfactoriamente "Mejor deberías dejar de intentarlo"

"Y tu mejor deberías estar enseñándole trucos a tus sobrinos, en lugar de seguir jugando contra alguien que no te presenta competencia" Dijo Hermione torciendo los ojos.

"Oye.!!.. Estoy parado justo aquí, sabes!?." Dijo Harry ofendido.

La señora Weasley dijo antes de subir de nuevo con un par de almohadas "Ron y Harry, ustedes dormirán en el antiguo cuarto de Fred y George"

"Y porque no mandas a Edmund y Bilius a dormir ahí!?" Dijo Ron alzando las manos en señal de queja.

"Porque ya sabes que aunque tus hermanos hallan dejado ese cuarto hace años, siguen saliendo decenas de sus bromas... y supongo que a diferencia de dos niños, dos experimentados Aurores pueden hacerse cargo de eso" Y después eliminando el gesto imperativo del rostro la Señora Weasley se dirigió a Hermione.

"Hermione, linda... tu dormirás como solías hacerlo en la habitación de Ginny"

"Perfecto.. Gracias Molly." Dijo Hermione educadamente antes de dar un largo bostezo.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Momentos después se encontraban todos instalados en sus habitaciones. Hermione y Ginny acomodaban las colchas antes de acostarse y en su habitación Ron y Harry se preparaban mentalmente para pronto regresar a sus labores.

"En una parte estoy ansioso, y en otra... preferiría pasar todo el tiempo de vacaciones con Hermione" Dijo Ron sonriendo pícaramente.

"Al menos tu la podrás ver mas seguido que yo a Ginny!" Dijo Harry que aún daba vueltas a lo que había hablado con su novia unas horas antes, parecía que Ginny iba a pensarlo, al menos no le dio un rotundo no sin pensarlo.

"Que te sucede?" Dijo Ron al notar que Harry tenía la mirada perdida por alguna parte.

"Eh.. nada... No creo que TU debas saberlo." Dijo Harry sin mirar a Ron y sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

"Que quieres decir?... Porque no?..." Dijo Ron que rápidamente había quedado intrigado por el comentario de Harry.

"Olvídalo, estaba hablando sin pensar..." Dijo Harry notando después la mirada fulminante que Ron le estaba dirigiendo.

"Es sobre Ginny verdad??... que paso.. será mejor que me lo digas Harry..." Dijo Ron quien siempre pensaba lo peor, y si pensaba lo peor dejaba de pensar claramente, Harry sabía muy bien esto, por lo que cuidadosamente decidió hablar con Ron de manera sincera, después de todo era mejor que el se lo dijera a que Ron se enterara después por otras fuentes.

"Um... Ron, no quiero que dejes salir tu temperamento cuando te diga esto..." Dijo Harry pensando en cual sería el mejor modo de decirle a Ron. "Le pedí a Ginny que vivera conmigo"

"Que??!!!" Dijo Ron mirando aún mas molesto a Harry, que lentamente retrocedía hacia la puerta al ver que Ron buscaba su varita.

Ron apuntó a Harry, gritando un hechizo que provocaba solo cosquillas, aunque Ron sabía que eso era lo peor que podías lanzar a Harry,"Rictusempr..." sin embargo no había podido terminar aún la palabra cuando una luz blanca incandescente ilumino la habitación por cerca de cinco segundos, logrando distraer a los dos Aurores que al instante miraron a su alrededor preguntándose de donde provenía esta.

Finalmente la luz se apagó dejándolos nuevamente entre la luz de las velas de la habitación....


	4. De Regreso a Londres

Aqui esta un nuevo capitulo más que espero que disfruten...

ya saben ... cualquier pregunta que tengan contactenme.. espero sus comentarios para seguir.

BESOS!

BYE

Gemini Left.

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Finalmente la luz se apagó dejándolos nuevamente entre la luz de las velas de la habitación....

····························································

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4:**** _DE REGRESO A LONDRES_**

* * *

Hermione y Ginny miraron extrañadas por la ventana instantes después de que la luz se apagara.

"Que fue eso?." Dijo Ginny boquiabierta.

"No tengo idea... Jamás había visto algo así..." Dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando entrar a Ron y Harry.

"Están bien?" Dijeron los dos al unísono.

"Si... algo encandiladas... pero nada mas... Y Ustedes??" Dijo Ginny.

"Estamos bien" Dijo Ron asintiendo... mientras salía de nuevo de la habitación "Voy a revisar a los Gemelos para asegurarme de que estén bien"

"Y yo voy con mis papas" Dijo Ginny saliendo tambien.

"Que crees que halla sido?" Preguntó Harry a Hermione cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación, por alguna razón Harry se encontraba pálido.

"No tengo Idea... Estas bien, Harry?..." Pregunto Hermione al notar la falta de color en el rostro de su amigo.

"Si... ya estoy bien... creo..." Harry miró a Hermione, pensando si podía contarle lo siguiente "Hermione, no sentiste nada diferente cuando estaba la luz?.."

"No lo se... me tomó por sorpresa... no te puedo explicar ninguna sensación en específico, estaba mas sorprendida que otra cosa...Porque!!" Dijo Hermione preocupada al entender la implicación de la pregunta que Harry le había hecho "Tu si sentiste algo, verdad?"

"Me sentí mareado...y... y" Dijo Harry balbuceando, inseguro de continuar, pero si no se lo contaba a Hermione, a quien entonces se lo podía contar "Como si mis músculos temblaran... era una especie de ansiedad... como si tuviera miedo... mucho miedo..." Hermione lo miraba atenta intentando encontrar una explicación al suceso, sin embargo ella sabía que no la tenía. Harry rompió de nuevo el silencio y dijo "No le digas nada a Ginny... no quiero que se preocupe con mis tonterías... y te pediría que no se lo dijeras a Ron tampoco... pero se que no tiene caso" dijo intentando bromear, aunque en ese momento había demasiadas dudas como para siquiera reír. Hermione solo asintió sin decir otra palabra.

Momentos después estaban seguros de que todo se encontraba bien, los gemelos ni siquiera habían sentido la luz y seguían profundamente dormidos y Artur y Molly Weasley ni siquiera estaban sorprendidos, ya que lo tomaron como un simple relámpago muy largo.... según ellos, uno nunca va a entender los fenómenos naturales del verano.

Ron y Ginny estaban incluso ya dormidos cada uno en su respectiva cama, dejando el suceso para analizar después, ya que sea como sea, no había tenido ninguna especie de efectos importantes... al menos no que ellos supieran... Hermione se encontraba acostada en su cama tambien, pero sin poder dormir, ¿Qué había sido eso?.. y ¿porque Harry Había sentido miedo...? imaginaba que tendría que haber sido mucho miedo el que sintió para que Harry lo hubiera aceptado.

Harry por su parte, ni siquiera podía estar acostado, se encontraba de pie, mirando por la ventana de su habitación, pensando miles de cosas, ni siquiera los ronquidos de Ron le molestaban en sus pensamientos. Intentaba comparar la intensidad del miedo y la ansiedad que había sentido con alguna otra ocasión, sin embargo, no recordaba haber sentido nada igual ni siquiera cuando tenía once años y se había enfrentado a Voldemort por primera ves.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban todos en el comedor degustando un desayuno al estilo Weasley... Valla que Hermione había extrañado mucho esas visitas durante el tiempo que no había entablado comunicación con ellos.

Como todas las Mañanas Pig llegó aleteando y cargando el diario de "El Profeta" para Hermione, que al instante lo tomó, esperando que hubiera noticias sobre el incidente de la noche pasada.

"Justo como lo pensaba" Hermione murmuró "Primera plana..." Dijo mostrando el periódico a Ron que tomaba asiento junto a ella en ese momento y sostenía una taza de té para ella.

"Que dice??" Preguntó Harry al instante casi adivinando lo que Hermione estaba mirando.

Hermione comenzó a leer "El mundo Mágico despierta esta mañana preguntándose de dónde provenía el brillo nocturno que invadió el centro del Reino Unido, será algún tipo de magia poderosa, o se tratará solamente de algún invento Muggle que se salió de control durante la noche. Al parecer el punto centro de esta luz desde el cual se expandió proviene de un lugar entre Oxford y Cambridge y expandió su brillo hasta poblados como Bristol y las orillas de Londres. El ministerio no ha rendido declaraciones al respecto, ya que en los registros del Departamento Contra El Uso Indebido de la Magia no a aparecido ninguna alteración... este fenómeno permanece como una incógnita"

"Genial... no responde ninguna duda..." Dijo Harry de manera irónica"

"Porque te importa tanto, de todos modos no parece haber sucedido nada interesante" Preguntó Ginny mientras untaba un poco de mermelada a su pan.

"No lo se... simplemente me inquieta" Dijo lanzando una mirada de complicidad a Hermione.

Repentinamente otra lechuza entró por la ventana y se posó al lado de Hermione.. "Hey que es esto?.." Dijo examinando la carta "Es del ministerio... que extraño"

"Probablemente es algo sobre el brillo de anoche!" Dijo Harry sintiéndose de repente ansioso, mientras veía a Hermione leer la carta.

Hermione levantó la cara sin poder evitar un toque de alegría en el rostro, Ron la miró curioso y Hermione al ver esto, le pasó la carta a Ron para que la mirara. Unos segundos después, durante los cuales Harry y Ginny los miraban llenos de ansiedad Ron dejó la carta en el comedor y sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa se lanzó hacia ella en un gran abrazo.

"Te felicito!!.... es lo que siempre has querido!..." Le dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba, en parte por la emoción y en parte por que Ron la abrazara de esa manera frente a sus padres que acababan de aparecer en el comedor.

"Que pasa!!.." Dijo Ginny completamente intrigada.

Ron la miró como pidiendo permiso para hablar, Hermione lo miro y asintió a lo que Ron dijo sintiéndose orgulloso como si las noticias fueran para el mismo "A Hermione le acaban de pedir que se una a los Inefables!!... se imaginan todo lo que ella podría hacer en el departamento de misterios!!" Dijo Ron, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara aún mas.

"Hermione... esas son realmente buenas noticias" Dijo El señor Weasley que tomaba asiento en el comedor, mientras la Señora Weasley se acercaba a ella para darle un emotivo abrazo tambien.

"Gracias... se podría decir que es a lo que aspiraba mas dentro del ministerio" Dijo Hermione intentando recuperar su usual color.

"Si.. no puedo esperar a que nos cuentes todo lo que descubrirás ahí.." Dijo Harry que siempre se había sentido atraído por todos los enigmas que se escondían en el Departamento de Misterios.

"Pues se supone que no puedo decir nada" Dijo Hermione alzando las cejas, y al observar la desilusión de sus rostros sonrió y dijo "Pero supongo que con ustedes puedo romper las reglas un poco... después de todo ustedes son los que me han enseñado a hacerlo."

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Al medio día los amigos preparaban ya sus cosas para irse de la Madriguera. Hermione organizaba algunas cosas en su baúl mientras Ginny la miraba nostálgica, pensaba en muchas cosas... a Harry le había pedido tiempo para pensar su respuesta, respecto a vivir juntos, aunque la realidad era que lo que estaba pensando era en como decirle que no del mejor modo... y Hermione que era la única persona con la que podía hablar de estas cosas ya se iba a ir a Londres en poco tiempo. "Ginny, porque no vienes unas semanas, a pasarla conmigo en mi departamento... puede ser divertido" Dijo Hermione que miraba a su amiga en crisis.

Ginny la miró sonriendo. "Si solo esperaba a que me lo pidieras!...solamente que no podré irme con ustedes, le prometí a mi mamá que la ayudaría a cuidar a los gemelos hasta que Bill viniera a recogerlos hoy al anochecer"

"Pues igual podemos vernos mas tarde..." Dijo Hermione de manera practica.

"Si.. sería buena idea... incluso voy a decirle a Harry que se quede conmigo y así nos podemos ir juntos después" Dijo Ginny mientras salía emocionada de la habitación.

Hermione bajó las escaleras momentos después con su baúl flotando en el aire detrás de ella, Ron se encontraba ya abajo despidiéndose de su madre y de los gemelos.

"Molly, espero que no tardemos mucho tiempo en vernos esta ves..." Dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba para despedirse de la Señora Weasley.

"Nada de eso, linda... no ahora que estas con Ron... espero que vengan a visitarme de ves en cuando"... Dijo La señora Weasley mirando cariñosamente a Hermione a quien ya desde hace mucho tiempo veía como una hija mas.

"Si, mamá, ya verás que si..." Dijo Ron mientras tomaba a Hermione de la mano para que las despedidas tuvieran fin.

La señora Weasley los miró salir por la puerta juntos... simplemente adoraba la pareja que hacían, y valla que se habían tardado mucho tiempo en aceptar lo que sentían.

Afuera de la Madriguera Ron habló "Bien,. Y a donde vamos primero..?"

"Estaba pensando que podríamos ir al callejón Diagon... quiero comprar unos libros" Dijo Hermione esperando que Ron accediera.

Obviamente Ron lo hizo... el podía fácilmente vivir haciendo lo que Hermione le pidiera "Me parece bien, y ya que estemos ahí, podemos ir a comer, pasear un rato" Dijo mientras la abrazaba. "Por cierto.. en donde esta Harry?" Dijo Ron mirando a la puerta mientras caminaban un poco.

"Se irá a Londres mas tarde junto con Ginny... la invite a pasar algunas semanas conmigo en mi departamento." Dijo Hermione sonriente.

"Ah... muy bien..." Ron sacó su varita y dijo "Entonces vamos al Callejón Diagon... a las tres te parece?" Hermione asintió mientras sacaba tambien su varita. "Uno... dos.... tres.."

"PLUP!"

Unos segundos mas tarde se vieron parados en la acera de aterrizaje, en la cual los magos que se aparecían en el Callejón Diagon podían aparecer sin correr peligro de aplastar a ningún otro mago en el proceso.

"Hay que llevar los baúles a la 'baulería' para no tener que llevarlos con nosotros mientras estemos aquí" Dijo Ron haciendo que los 2 baúles levitaran, la 'Baulería' no estaba muy lejos y pronto se encontraron caminando entre las tiendas del callejón Diagon sin nada mas que preocuparse.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Ron decidió hablar en voz alta sobre lo que estaba pensando desde que habían salido de La madriguera. "Em... Hermione... de casualidad Ginny no te menciono nada sobre no vivir en Hogwarts el próximo periodo escolar??"

"Si te refieres a toda esa nueva de que Harry le dijo que vivieran juntos.... Si... Ginny menciono algo anoche..." Dijo Hermione fingiendo indiferencia... "Que piensas sobre eso?.. estas de acuerdo??" Dijo intentando tantear el terreno y saber que era exactamente a lo que se atenía.

Ron dio un resoplido "Que es lo que pienso??... que Harry es un cretino por tan siquiera atreverse a pensarlo..." escuchar esto era un gran alivio para Hermione, aunque ahora seguramente Harry estaba en aprietos... Ron continuó "Estuve apunto de lanzarle una hechizo ayer en la noche cuando me lo dijo, si no es por esa luz que me distrajo, Harry estaría todavía doblado de la risa... Vivir con mi hermana.. Ha!.. eso no será hasta que un Ministro halla realizado el ritual debido...."

Hermione sonreía para sus adentros, le encantaba ver las ideas con las que Ron vivía... por un lado se podía decir que eran anticuadas, sin embargo por el otro conservaban un toque tierno y romántico, "Sabes Ron?.. no tienes ni siquiera porque preocuparte... Ginny no piensa aceptar la propuesta..." Dijo antes de dar un corto bostezo, el rostro de Ron de inmediato cambió ha una expresión de alegría como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Hermione dijo después.. "Sea como sea, no le digas nada a Harry... deja que Ginny hable con el y resuelvan sus cosas,, de acuerdo?"

"Claro... con saberlo me basta...." Dijo inclinándose y dándole un rápido beso a Hermione en la mejilla.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue una voz fría, que arrastraba las palabras con odiosa familiaridad... "Así que es cierto lo que dice el diario de "El Profeta"... Weasley y Granger.... juntos...."

Ron y Hermione sintieron que la sangre se les congelaba y con expresión de despreció giraron sobre sus talones para encontrarse después de tanto tiempo con una de las personas que menos quisieran ver.... Draco Malfoy.


	5. Hogar Dulce Hogar

Perdón por la tardanza... he tenido muy poco tiempo estos días.. pero bueno, aqui esta la continuación.... espero sus reviews...

Gracias.. un beso!

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Ron y Hermione sintieron que la sangre se les congelaba y con expresión de despreció giraron sobre sus talones para encontrarse después de tanto tiempo con una de las personas que menos quisieran ver.... Draco Malfoy.

**

* * *

****Capitulo 5: _HOGAR DULCE HOGAR_**

* * *

Malfoy sonrió de manera fría y dijo "Realmente no te conformas verdad Weasley?... siempre recogiendo las sobras de Potter... y no cualquier sobra... sino una sangre sucia"

No faltaba una palabra mas para hacer que Ron dejara salir su ya bien conocido temperamento, tomó su varita con increíble agilidad y apuntó a Malfoy justo por debajo del cuello "Será mejor que te retractes de lo que acabas de decir.. porque soy Auror, y si quiero puedo hacer que te crezcan los dientes hasta que te lleguen a los pies y nadie diría nada..."

Malfoy dio un paso hacia atrás, fingiendo que no le tenía miedo a Ron "Por favor Weasley, déjate de jueguitos estúpidos... además no esperaba otra cosa de ti... sea como sea como podrías Tu conseguir algo mejor que Granger..."

Ron estaba ya tomando un color tan rojo como el de las túnicas que el equipo de Gryffindor vestía cuando jugaba al Quiditch, una vena saltaba ya por encima de su frente y sin poder frenarse mas dijo "Densau....!!" Y antes de que pudiera terminar se escucho otro grito mas rápido.

"Petrificus Totallus!!"... Dijo Hermione apuntando a Ron, que al instante quedó inmóvil girando los ojos, que era lo único que podía mover para mirar a Hermione lleno de reproche.

Malfoy dejó escapar una sonora carcajada "Ya veo que esta sangre-sucia te tiene muy bien controlado Weasley..."

"No pienso crear espectáculos aquí Malfoy... es realmente increíble como pueden pasar los años y tu seguir siendo tan imbécil como antes...." Dijo Hermione mirando con desprecio a Malfoy después miró a Ron que estaba paralizado y continuaba apuntando al Rubio con una expresión paralizada de odio y furia... Hermione miró de nuevo a Malfoy... "Ahora bien... te doy diez segundos para que te alejes de aquí.... porque si no, retiro el hechizo de Ron, y dejaría de importarme los espectáculos que pudiéramos dar mirando como cambias cien veces de babosa a cerdo... No se si has escuchado el rumor de que Nadie gana cuando esta en contra de un Weasley enojado..."

Y sin tener que escuchar otra palabra Malfoy dio un resoplido de indiferencia y giró sobre sus talones alejándose con pasos rápidos. Hermione pudo ver como a lo lejos Draco se reunía con una joven de cabello negro y tomándola de la mano la alejaba hacia alguna de las tiendas del Callejón Diagon.

Después de un suspiro Hermione decidió poner fin al hechizo de Ron, preparándose para la cantidad de cosas que este le diría cuando lo hiciera, "Finite Incantatem" Dijo casi sin querer hacerlo.

El movimiento regresó al cuerpo de Ron que bajo el brazo que aún sostenía la varita y sin decir nada miró al suelo.

"Lo siento... pero ya escuchaste, creo que fue lo mejor" Dijo Hermione cuidadosamente.

Sin levantar la cabeza Ron murmuró "Gracias.."

Hermione no creía lo que había escuchado, por lo que dijo "Perdón??..."

"Gracias... hubiera podido ganarme una buena sanción con Moddy si lo hubiera atacado...." Dijo Ron cuando finalmente se atrevió a Mirarla.

Hermione sintió un gran alivio al escuchar esto, y prefirió no mostrar la satisfacción que sintió al haber hecho lo correcto, por lo que solamente dijo "Olvidemos que siquiera lo vimos... y sigamos pasando bien el día."

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

En la Madriguera Bilius y Edmund volaban en sus escobas vigilados por Harry y Ginny que al mismo tiempo desfrutaban de un anaranjado atardecer.

"Espero que Bill llegue pronto... Ya quiero volver a Londres" Dijo Ginny sonriendo, mirando a Edmund "Oye tu! No te vallas tan alto..." que al instante la obedeció.

"Eh... Ginny.. yo se que es muy pronto.. pero has pensado sobre la propuesta que te hice?" Comentó cuidadoso Harry mirándola con ojos esperanzados.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos, no podía seguir así, tenía que decirle lo que pensaba, aunque eso significara una gran desilusión para el. "Harry... He pensado que lo mejor sería que esperáramos mas tiempo..." Ginny sintió un gran peso cuando vio que Harry dejaba de mirarla y en cambio observaba el sol que se ocultaba.. por lo que Ginny continuo para hacerle ver lo que pensaba "son muchas cosas las que cambiarían, y las que sacrificaríamos..."

"Pero serían otras las que ganaríamos a cambio de ese sacrificio..." Dijo Harry mirándola durante un segundo antes de volver la vista al cielo.

"Sea como sea, nos falta vivirlas antes de sacrificarlas... y no quiero perdérmelas... incluso el que nos cueste trabajo vernos es algo que nos va a hacer evolucionar y que podremos contar en algún momento a nuestros nietos..." Dijo intentando relajar el momento con una dulce sonrisa.

"¿Has pensado en eso?..." Dijo Harry sin poder evitar sonreír, ya que la imagen que Ginny había colocado en su mente le creaba demasiada ilusión como para esconderlo.

"No puedo evitarlo..." Dijo Ginny "he pensado eso entre otras miles de cosas.."

"Supongo que tienes razón... me estoy yendo demasiado rápido.... a mi también me gustaría vivir mas cosas antes de pasar a lo siguiente..." Dijo Harry sonriendo mas relajado, al menos Ginny le había dado un excelente argumento.

Ginny abrazó a Harry por la espalda mientras seguía vigilando a sus sobrinos "Sabes?.. además estuve pensando en algo, Harry... una solución que con todas tus prisas de seguro habías pasado por alto...."

"Que cosa?" Dijo Harry confundido dejando que Ginny lo abrazara.

"Los polvos flu... Podemos pedir a Dumbledore que conecte mi habitación o la sala común de los profesores en la Red flu, con tu habitación... y pues asi.. tu sabes... prácticamente podríamos vernos en el momento que nos venga en gana..."

Harry alzo las cejas y giró para mirarla de frente y abrazarla tambien "Eres brillante...." Dijo besando después sus labios.

Edmund y Bilius aterrizaron frente a Harry y Ginny, quienes al instante rompieron el beso.

"Ya llego papá... Quieren por favor poner atención!" Dijo Edmund un poco sonrojado al ver a su Tía que segundos antes besaba a su novio.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

"Le dije a Ginny que los veríamos aquí a las 8:30 PM... ya no deben tardar" Dijo Hermione mirando su reloj.

"Por mi pueden tomarse el tiempo que quieran..." Dijo Ron acercando a Hermione a el "A donde vamos a ir después eh?"

"No se... yo ya no tengo planes para lo que queda de la noche... Porque???... acaso tu tienes alguno?" Dijo Hermione alzando las cejas de manera provocativa.

"No todavía... pero eso lo podemos cambiar..." Dijo el sonriendo.

"Hey... odio interrumpirlos, pero ya estamos aquí" Dijo Harry golpeando irónicamente el hombro de Ron.

Hermione se separó de Ron pero siguió tomándolo de la mano, "Bien... pues si no tienen planeado hacer algo aquí, entonces podemos ir a mi departamento ya.."

Harry miró a Ginny cuestionante esperando saber si tenía algún plan que se llevara a cabo en el Callejón Diagon, ésta simplemente se encogió de hombros diciendo, "Yo ya me muero de curiosidad por conocer el lugar en el que vive Hermione..."

"Yo también!." Dijo Ron sonriendo.

"Bueno.. entonces... síganme, estamos a unos 5 minutos si nos vamos en taxi" Dijo Hermione mientras Ginny Ron se miraban emocionados como si fueran a emprender una excitante aventura.

····················································

Dentro del taxi Ron miraba con curiosidad todo a su alrededor, y Hermione enternecida le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, Ron se sonrojó un poco al saberse descubierto y acercándose le dijo al oído "Sabes?... Es un poco injusto... tu sabes todo acerca de mi mundo... y no solo sabes todo, sino que eres la mas brillante... en cambio yo no se muchas cosas sobre tu mundo.. Digamos que soy un completo ignorante... por lo que si me descubres mirando algo simple con curiosidad... por favor no pienses que soy tonto.." Dijo, dejando escapar un poco de su inseguridad.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos... el era simplemente adorable cuando dejaba escapar alguna debilidad, después recargó la cabeza en su hombro mientras olía la esencia que impregnaba la ropa de Ron. Alzó después la vista y miró hacia fuera, ahí estaba el edificio en el cual se encontraba su departamento, sonrió hacia sus adentros, dándose cuenta de repente de cuanto había extrañado estar en su hogar. "Es aquí..." Dijo al taxista que de inmediato frenó.

Mientras Hermione pagaba Ginny, Harry y Ron bajaron del auto mirando alrededor, era un vecindario agradable, en un punto cien porciento Muggle. El taxista se marchó y Hermione miró el edificio alegremente, después se acercó al par de pelirrojos que la acompañaban. "Como podrán darse cuenta, todos son muggles a la redonda... por lo que...."

"No te preocupes.." Dijo Ginny frotando la espalda de Hermione de manera amigable. "Sabemos como comportarnos" Dijo sonriendo traviesa.

Entraron y subieron por el elevador, cosa que no causo ninguna especie de admiración por parte de los Weasley, ya que como todo el mundo sabe el ministerio cuenta con elevadores, que suben y bajan por medio de un encantamiento.

Salieron del elevador en el tercer piso y doblaron por un pasillo a la izquierda, Hermione sacó entonces sus llaves y dando un suspiro abrió las puertas.

Todos entraron y Hermione sonrió satisfecha de volver a ver aquel lugar, Harry miraba realmente asombrado el Apartamento, decorado con toques modernistas, y con amplias ventanas... no pensó que a Hermione le alcanzara para pagar sola un lugar como ese... ni que decir de Ron, que miraba estupefacto todo lo que le rodeaba, observaba el techo con peculiar admiración y al mirar las bombillas eléctricas encendidas llamó la atención de Ginny golpeándola ligeramente con el codo para que ella las mirara tambien.

El departamento no parecía que hubiera estado deshabitado por todo un año... Ron supuso que Hermione tenía un encantamiento para que las cosas se sacudieran solas cada determinado tiempo, O al menos lo pensó hasta que Hermione habló de nuevo.

"Clive?..." Dijo caminando despacio y dejando caer sus llaves en una de las mesas de la sala verde limón. "Clive, he vuelto..."


	6. Conociendo al Desconocido

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

"Clive?..." Dijo caminando despacio y dejando caer sus llaves en una de las mesas de la sala verde limón. "Clive, he vuelto..."

* * *

Capitulo 6: _CONOCIENDO AL DESCONOCIDO_

* * *

Ron miró a Harry como buscando una respuesta, Harry solo se encogió de hombros, sin embargo Ginny miraba expectante, y en sus ojos no había sorpresa.

Un hombre apareció entonces por una de las puertas del fondo, era alto, de complexión atlética, de quizás unos 24 años, cabello oscuro y un poco ondulado, su piel llevaba un bronceado perfecto, sus ojos parecían ser verdes claro, Vestía un pantalón de pijama azul con estampado a cuadros, y una camiseta blanca. Al mirar a Hermione su rostro dibujó una sorprendida sonrisa. "Valla que ya era tiempo!!.." Dijo mientras caminaba y llegaba hacia Hermione, recibiéndola con un caluroso abrazo.

"Te extrañe como no tienes una idea!.." Dijo Hermione que abrazaba fuertemente a Clive, sin tocar con los pies el suelo, ya que este la había levantado durante el abrazo. Harry estaba boquiabierto, y Ron, no se diga... simplemente miraba a Hermione con la mente en blanco de la impresión... Que demonios significaba todo eso??... quien era el??... porque estaba en el departamento de Hermione si ella acababa de llegar....

Rompieron el abrazó y Clive miró sonriente a los visitantes "Buenas noches.." Dijo cortésmente.

Hermione giró para verlos, aún no podía ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro, al ver la mirada de sus amigos, esta solo rió "Lo siento... Permítanme presentarlos... El es Clive Peckham, un gran, gran amigo...vivimos juntos desde hace 4 años..." Dijo cuando miró que Ron no parecía encontrar aún razón de verlo de pie ahí en el departamento.

Harry y Ron no decían nada aún, por lo que Ginny dando un paso al frente extendió la mano para presentarse... "Soy Ginny Weasley... amiga de Hermione.."

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Clive tomó su mano y dijo interrumpiéndola... "De sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts.." Dijo alzando las cejas... después se acercó a los dos Aurores y dijo... "Y ustedes deben ser... Harry Potter... y por supuesto no podía faltar, Ron Weasley... No saben cuantas cosas me ha contado Hermione de ustedes..."

"Obviamente Clive sabe que soy una bruja..." Dijo Hermione al mirar que sus amigos no decían nada, Ron tenía una expresión muy confundida, levantó la mano y señaló a Clive, como si fuera a decir algo de el en el instante siguiente.. Hermione adivinó lo que Ron pensaba decir, por lo que simplemente negó con la cabeza y dijo "No, el no es mago, Ron..... es Muggle..."

"Ya veo que les has hablado mucho de mi, Hermione..." Dijo Clive, en un tono irónico, pero libre de resentimientos.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero Ginny salió al rescate "De hecho a mi si me ha contado algunas cosas sobre ti...." Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con reproche y después a Ginny... por lo que la pelirroja dijo de manera práctica "Si no les dijo nada a ustedes lo entiendo perfectamente...." Miró a Clive y dijo "No sabes como son estos dos cuando Hermione tiene otros amigos que no son ellos.... en especial Ron..."

Ron se sonrojó profundamente, Clive rió y dijo "Si... ya he escuchado sobre el incidente, Hermione-Krum.."

Esta ves fue Hermione la que se sonrojó... Ron alzo las cejas y dijo "Valla que le cuentas muchas cosas..."

Clive, rió de nuevo y después cambió su expresión por una mas dramática "Perdonen... que descortés de nuestra parte Hermione... Siéntense por favor!" Dijo señalando los sillones "Gustan algo de beber?... Tengo en mis reservas un Whisky de Fuego que Hermione me regalo hace algún tiempo" después se marchó de prisa hacia otra de las puertas del departamento, la cual daba a la cocina.

Los magos tomaron asiento, Hermione se acercó a Ron, que parecía algo desconcertado, lo miró y cuidadosamente le dijo "¿Todo bien?..."

"No lo se... tengo muchas dudas...no sabía que vivías con alguien..." Contestó Ron mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos "De repente sale este hombre.. con el que parece que tienes bastante familiaridad... y yo no sabía ni siquiera que existía.."

"Ron, simplemente nunca se dio la oportunidad de que te hablara de el..." Dijo Hermione que se empezaba a sentir un poco culpable por toda la confusión que expresaban los ojos de Ron.

"Sin embargo el parece saber mucho de todos nosotros..."

Hermione se acercó a Ron y sin dejar de mirarlo dijo "Y el mejor que nadie sabe lo que siento por ti... el ha sido como el hermano que nunca tuve... solo que con el puedo hablar de cosas de las que Ginny no podría hablar contigo..." Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

"Chicos.." Dijo Ron mirando al suelo...

"Mas bien digamos que tengo mucho tiempo hablándole de cierto pelirrojo que no se salía de mi mente..." Dijo Hermione girando la cabeza de Ron con la mano para que este la mirara.

"Lo juras?.." Dijo Ron sonrojado.

"Todo el tiempo... te apuesto que para estas fechas, te conoce tan bien como si hubiera estado con nosotros los siete años en Hogwarts.." Dijo Hermione sonriendo mas aliviada al ver que sus palabras surtían un tranquilizante efecto, dio un suspiro y besó a Ron en la mejilla, ya que nunca lo besaba en la boca cuando Harry o Ginny estuvieran presentes.

Clive volvió después con la botella de Whisky de Fuego y 5 copas de cristal. "Muy bien... Por fin tuve el gusto de conocerlos... esto merece un brindis" Dijo mientras dejaba las copas y la botella en la mesa de centro, miró a Hermione que estaba sentada junto a Ron y sostenía sus manos entre las suyas y dibujando una sonrisa aún mas grande dijo "Hermione!!!... no me habías dado la noticia!!"

"Lo siento!!.. no había podido comunicarme contigo últimamente!!.." Dijo Hermione sonriendo... "Estamos juntos desde abril..."

"Finalmente!!" Gritó Clive alzando las manos... "Y gracias a Dios que terminaste con ese William!!.. no me simpatizaba nada"

Hermione torció los ojos.. "No tienes idea... sucedieron muchas cosas que después te contaré..." Dijo mientras Clive servía las copas y las repartía.

"Mas te vale que lo hagas... muy bien... pues entonces brindo por la amistad... y el amor que finalmente se une.."

"Salud!" Dijeron todos al unísono... Valla que era un brindis muy atinado... incluso para Harry y Ginny.... Ron después de todo dejó de mirar a Clive con malos ojos... en realidad parecía que no tenía otra clase de interés en Hermione, masque solo el de una buena amistad.

En los minutos siguientes Hermione le contó a Clive sobre su día en el Callejón Diagon, y su sorpresivo encuentro con Draco Malfoy, de quien también le había contado unas cuantas cosas, Provocando también la sorpresa por parte de Harry y Ginny, al escuchar que Ron estuvo al borde de atacarlo.

Después de otros temas los magos se sentían mas en confianza con Clive, que parecía ser un Muggle bastante agradable. "Y tu a que te dedicas, Clive?.." Dijo Harry dando un sorbo a su copa de Whisky.

"Soy abogado..." Dijo Clive tomando la botella y sirviéndose un poco mas en su copa.

"AAH!... ahora me explico como pueden pagar este lugar...!" Dijo Harry, sonriendo, y después en tono de broma continuó "Y conociste a Hermione en una especie de problema legal o que?.."

Clive y Hermione rieron mientras Ron miraba a Harry confuso, y preocupado solo de imaginarse a Hermione en alguna clase de problema legal. Clive dijo después "Conocí a Hermione cuando tenía 9 años... antes por supuesto de ser abogado..."

Esto por supuesto sorprendió a Harry tanto como a Ron que boquiabierto dijo "En serio?!.."

"Estábamos en la escuela primaria, y siempre la veía sola caminando por los pasillos..." Dijo Clive mirando a Hermione con nostalgia "Alguna que otra ves tenía a un coro de niños gritándole bruja y estupideces de esas... supongo que cuando a Hermione se le escapaba Magia Involuntaria.. como ella la llama..."

Ron miró a Hermione que sonreía ante algo que probablemente la traía muy malos recuerdos... El nunca había pensado en eso..¿cómo había sido su vida antes de que le dijeran que había sido aceptada en Hogwarts...? seguramente muy difícil, él nunca pasó por problemas de ese tipo, ya que toda su vida había crecido sabiendo lo que sucedía cuando su magia se salía de control. Sin embargo en el mundo de ella no lo entendían...

"Yo ya había sufrido el rechazo en carne propia.." Continuó Clive hablando... "Por lo que me acerque a Hermione para que no estuviera tan sola en los descansos... descubrí que aunque podía ser extremadamente mandona, tenía... pues buenos sentimientos... y que no era una bruja... ustedes saben... en el sentido Muggle de la palabra..." Dijo Riendo al darse cuenta de que Hermione efectivamente era una bruja.

"Y tu porque habías sido rechazado?" Dijo Ginny curiosa... dándose cuenta en el siguiente instante de que probablemente pudo haber provocado que Clive se sintiera incómodo...

Sin embargo Clive no parecía incómodo en lo absoluto.. "Tonterías.. si miras de cerca mis ojos no son del mismo color... uno es miel y otro es verde..." dijo sonriendo... "Sea como sea, los niños pueden ser muy crueles..." después alzando las cejas dijo "Además créanme que puedo vivir con eso... porque ahora a las mujeres suele llamarles la atención!"... Hermione reía tambien y torció los ojos ante el comentario de Clive que continuó hablando "Después Hermione recibió una misteriosa carta...de una lechuza..."

Hermione continuó la historia mientras Clive daba un sorbo a su copa. "Al primero que se la mostré fue a Clive... primero tenía miedo de que me rechazara... pero cuando se la mostré, lo primero que dijo fue, ... Ahora tenemos una explicación lógica a todo esto..."

"Hermione se fue después a Hogwarts... y dejé de verla como antes... alguna que otra ves intentó mandarme correo por medio de las lechuzas... pero mi madre se volvía loca cuando lo hacía... ella no entendía que era lo que sucedía... por lo que después tan solo veía a Hermione en algunas navidades... cuando no se quedaba en Hogwarts..." Dijo Clive levantando las cejas "Y por supuesto durante los veranos, en los que me contaba increíbles historias... sobre Harry Potter... y no se diga Ron Weasley... UHF.... me contaba cada una de las discusiones que habían tenido durante todo el año!!" Todos rieron ante ese comentario y Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

Clive dijo después de pensar un poco "Saben.. yo siempre le dije a Hermione que les respondiera sus cartas, durante estos años que han pasado... pero... cada que tocábamos el tema ella terminaba llorando... por eso dejé de insistirle..." Dijo Clive torciendo los ojos... "Sea como sea, me alegra saber que recuperaron la amistad que tenían...Nunca entenderé realmente la magnitud de lo que hicieron al vencer a ese Voldemort... ya que en mi mundo, ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia... Pero estoy convencido de que todos ustedes son grandes Héroes..."

Hermione miró a Clive con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, y sonrió "De verdad que te extrañe..."

"Hermione!! No llores!.... ven lo que les digo!.. de todo llora!!" Dijo Riendo mientras la abrazaba amigablemente.

Harry miró a Hermione y después dijo fingiendo estar ofendido "Valla Hermione... y yo que siempre había pensado que era como tu hermano!!..."

Hermione rió... "Pues si lo eres... contigo no podía hablar de Ron... así que eres justo como un hermano.."

Harry asintió.. "Hey... en eso tienes razón.." y quedó entonces conforme.

"Y no saben lo genial que es vivir con Hermione!" Dijo Clive "porque ella deja encantamientos que limpien la casa y yo no me tengo que preocupar por nada" Dijo Riendo nuevamente..

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Después de continuar por un momento mas la conversación Ron y Harry se marcharon, diciendo que mañana tenían que empezar de nuevo con sus ocupaciones en la CNA. Por lo que Ginny, Hermione y Clive los despidieron y recogieron las copas de la mesa, Hermione le contó a Clive que había sido promovida para formar parte de los Inefables, y por supuesto le comentó un poco de que se trataba su nuevo empleo, después de un rato Hermione regresó a su cuarto tan extrañado y de su cama hizo otra mas para que Ginny durmiera ahí.

Mientras tanto camino a la Central Nacional de Aurores, Harry y Ron, conversaban "Que te pareció Clive.." Dijo Harry cuidadoso, esperando recibir la mas honesta impresión de la siempre expresiva cara de Ron.

"Pues... no parece mala persona... al menos parecía darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien con William..." Dijo Ron mirando al suelo.

"Y no te sientes raro de saber que Hermione vive con el??.." Dijo levantando las cejas.

"Posiblemente tanto como tu te debes de sentir, sabiendo que Ginny se va a quedar ahí 2 semanas..." Dijo Ron sonriendo de manera traviesa... Haciendo que Harry lo mirara como si estuviera sorprendido del comentario... Ron no tenía nada de que preocuparse... Hermione lo amaba a él... y Clive lo sabía.... No tenía porque pensar mal de el... sea como sea, no podía evitar sentir ganas de darle a Clive con el puño cada que abrazaba a Hermione... pero quizas se acostumbraría y lo vería con buenos ojos después de algún tiempo... Sea como sea Hermione podía tener otro buen amigo como lo era Harry para ella y eso no significaba nada... Pensaba Ron intentando convencerse a el mismo.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Hermione llegó al ministerio muy temprano al día siguiente, después de haber dejado a Ginny en el Callejón Diagon, ya que se había quedado de ver ahí con antiguas amigas, para no distraer ni a Hermione ni a Harry en su regreso al trabajo.

Hermione entró al departamento de misterios y se reunió con uno de los inefables, el cual le daría una pequeña introducción sobre lo que tendría que hacer ahí.

Mientras tanto en la CNA (Central Nacional de Aurores) Ron y Harry caminaban por uno de los pasillos en el cual se encontraban todas las habitaciones de los Aurores y se dirigían a las oficinas para encontrarse con Moddy.

Entraron a la Parte de la CNA, en la cual se distribuían las misiones y en donde se encontraba también la oficina de Moddy, cuando Ron tropezó con alguien.

"Gwen... Hola" Dijo claramente distraído por algo que leía en el tablón de anuncios, mientras Gwen, su ex novia lo miraba ansiosa.


	7. La Nueva Profecía

**HOLA!.. pues aqui esta nuevamente la continuación... espero que hasta el momento les este gustando... **

**Muchas gracias a Zeisse yNarwen Weasley por sus constantes comentarios, y tambien a quienes me comentan, aunque sea una ves!!.. espero seguir teniendo reviews de todos ustedes!... **

**ATTE: GeminiLeft**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo anterior:**

"Gwen... Hola" Dijo claramente distraído por algo que leía en el tablón de anuncios, mientras Gwen, su ex novia lo miraba ansiosa.

* * *

Capitulo 7: _LA NUEVA PROFECIA_

* * *

"Ron!!.. volviste por fin!!" Dijo Gwen acercándose a el para darle un abrazo de bienvenida "Hola Harry.." Dijo después al otro Auror, claramente mostrando menos interés.

Ron dio un paso hacia atrás liberándose de la mujer que lo abrazaba.

"Que?... No me digas que, esa.. Granger te tiene tan controlado..." Dijo Gwen torciendo los ojos.

Ron dio un suspiro diciendo "Hay cosas que nunca vas a entender... ella no me controla, yo la amo..."

Dijo Ron muy seguro, pensando que era lo mejor que podía decir para que Gwen dejara de molestarlo. Sin embargo esta dijo "Yo no te pido que me ames..." mientras lo miraba provocativa.

"Eh Gwen.." Dijo Harry intentando rescatar a su amigo en aprietos, después negó con la cabeza y sonrió "Ya déjalo en paz... no tiene caso.. de verdad"

Gwen solo rió divertida "Solo bromeaba Ron!!... siempre has sido encantador cuando te pones nervioso..." Dijo golpeándolo en forma de juego en el pecho.

Ron solamente torció los ojos.... si era una broma, ya estaba harto de ellas, y eso que no la había visto en todo un año... después siguió leyendo con atención el tablón de anuncios, en donde había un recorte de 'El Profeta' "Mira Harry... Parece que ayer hubo de nuevo otro brillo como el de la otra noche..."

"Que?!!" Dijo Harry mirando con interés, recordando aquella terrible sensación que tuvo la otra noche en la Madriguera.

"Si... solamente que esta ves no fue tan intenso... no alcanzo a llegar hasta Londres..." Comentó Ron sin dejar de mirar el recorte.

Gwen dijo después "Moddy los esta esperando... no tarden mucho... al parecer ya les tiene una misión, en espera."

Ron asintió y jaló a Harry de la camisa, que atento miraba una imagen que por fin habían captado en las afueras de Cambridge de la luz que se veía en el cielo.

Entraron a la oficina de Moddy y fueron recibidos por un diario de "El Profeta" que cayo al piso frente a ellos.

"Ahí la tienen" Dijo Moddy, sin darles otra palabra, como si durante todo este tiempo los hubiera visto. "Su próxima misión"

"De que se trata?" Dijo Ron, recogiendo el diario.

"Es esa maldita luz que nos tiene intrigados a todos" Dijo Moddy gritando como siempre... "El Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, ya pidió informes al Ministro del mundo Muggle sobre si puede esto ser causa de alguna de sus inútiles invenciones..."

"Y..." Dijo Harry mirando a Moddy.

"Y obviamente no lo es!!... esto claramente es magia... y tiene que ser muy poderosa si logra ser tan intenso el brillo!!" Contestó nuevamente Moddy.

"Y entonces??... que es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer" Dijo Ron.

"Pues investiguen de donde proviene... que es lo que la provoca... y descubran que tipo de magia es..." Moddy se puso de pie y caminó hacia un mapa que tenía a un lado de su escritorio en el cual se mostraba el territorio del Reino Unido. "La primera MMNI (Muestra de Magia No Identificada) se llevó a cabo por esta zona" Dijo Moddy señalando con el dedo un punto cerca de Oxford "Y la que se acaba de dar ayer se dio aquí" Dijo Mostrando otro punto no muy lejos del anterior pero que se acercaba mas a Cambridge.

"Si saben de donde proviene por que no han mandado a nadie?" Dijo Harry confundido, sintiéndose un poco nervioso... no le provocaba mucho gusto investigar esta misión.. no después de lo que había sentido.

"Javery ya fue a analizar el área." Dijo Moddy haciendo alusión a otro Auror... "Pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.. y díganme como iba a hacerlo... si ni siquiera sabía lo que buscaba..." Harry y Ron miraron un momento el mapa pensando entonces por donde podrían comenzar... "Que están esperando" Dijo Moddy... descolgando el mapa que los dos jóvenes miraban, y poniéndolo en sus manos. "Investiguen ya!..... Estoy seguro de que ustedes me traerán resultados..."

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

En el Departamento de misterios Hermione caminaba en el pasillo de las profecías.. se sentía un poco extraña de saber que estaba ahí con autorización y no como la última ves que lo había hecho... El Departamento de misterios, era simplemente extraordinario... Era como un sueño para ella, un trabajo en el que tenía que investigar... acaso podría existir algo mejor para ella?...

Sea como sea no encontraba mucho sentido en todas aquellas profecías... ya que sea como sea, no estaban autorizadas a salir! Cual era el sentido de que estuvieran ahí!...Posiblemente ese muro estaba lleno de revelaciones y secretos... así como claves para resolver un sin numero de cosas... Hermione nunca había creído en las materias de adivinación, sin embargo sabía y estaba segura de que todas las profecías que ahí se encontraban, eran auténticas y verdaderas y no solo un montón de patrañas.

De repente algo llamó su distraída atención, sintió como si su corazón se detuviera por un momento... cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir como intentando deshacer lo que su mente había visto... se acercó al estante de las profecías y pudo leer entonces en una:

_Harry Potter _

_Ronald Weasley _

_Hermione Granger _Que significaba eso… y cuanto tiempo tenía ahí... sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, miró alrededor asegurándose de que nadie estaba mirandola, y sin saber porque lo hacia exactamente acercó sus manos temblorosas hacia el estante y en el momento siguiente se vio sosteniendo aquella profecía, la cual al sentir aquellas manos encendió un tenue brillo. Caminó por el pasillo de la habitación, mirando de reojo la profecía que sostenía en sus manos... salió de la habitación y camino discretamente hasta su escritorio, después tomó su bolsa, y vigilando que nadie la viera, dejo resbalar la profecía hasta el fondo, con mucho cuidado, se recargó de nuevo en el respaldo de su silla y espero un momento hasta que su pulso recuperara de nuevo su ritmo normal. 

Durante todo el tiempo que Hermione estuvo en el ministerio, no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en aquello que estuviera contenido dentro de esa esfera, finalmente llegó su hora de salida, y sin decir ni una palabra a nadie, salió del ministerio sosteniendo su bolsa con mas cuidado que comúnmente.

Llegó a su apartamento en el cual aún no había nadie, Clive estaba trabajando con algún cliente en su despacho, Ron y Harry seguramente no tardarían mucho tiempo en llegar, se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon recogiendo a Ginny.

Se sentó en el comedor y colocó su bolsa sobre la mesa, mirándola con ansiedad, finalmente extendió la mano y la introdujo dentro sintiendo así la esfera que emitía cierta luz cuando ella la tocaba, De repente se escucho que tocaban la puerta, Hermione sacó nuevamente la mano en un reflejo lleno de nerviosismo. Fue a abrir, Eran Harry, Ron y Ginny.

"Hola..." Dijo un poco ausente, Ron se acercó y la abrazo besándola rápidamente, para que Harry y Ginny no rompieran en quejas.

"Que tal estuvo tu primerdía!" Dijo Ron sonriente... Hermione lo miró y solamente sonrió sin escuchar realmente lo que el le había preguntado... estaba completamente distraída. Ron tomó la sonrisa como respuesta y después continuó hablando mientras caminaba confiadamente hasta la sala y tomaba asiento. "Nosotros ya tenemos misión asignada..."

"Es sobre la Luz, Hermione... la luz de la otra noche" Dijo Harry mirándola aprensivo, esperando que recordara lo que le había comentado sobre la sensación que lo invadió.

Este comentario recuperó la atención de Hermione que miró a los dos Aurores intrigada. "Que hay de la luz?.."

"Es nuestra nueva misión... tenemos que saber de donde proviene... que es lo que la provoca..." Dijo Ron ansioso... "Ahora que siendo tu tan brillante puedes ayudarnos!" Dijo alzando las cejas.

"Aparentemente ayer en la noche se repitió el incidente.. solo que esta ves la luz no llegó hasta Londres... no la vimos".. dijo Harry bajando después la cabeza.. "Ni la sentimos" Completó como si no tuviera importancia el comentario.

Hermione miró hacia la ventana concentrándose de nuevo en sus pensamientos, alcanzaba a percibir que Ron y Harry decían algo, pero estaba tan ensimismada que no escuchaba realmente sus palabras.

"Hermione... estas escuchando??!" Dijo Ron exasperado.

Hermione volvió a mirarlos, Ginny la observaba extrañada, por lo que Hermione dijo "Vengan acá" mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor "Hay algo que quiero mostrarles.."


	8. Indescifrable Gaélico

**Bueno.. ahi esta la continuación.. espero que la disfruten y les guste tanto como a mi me gusta el momento en el que leo sus comentarios... Es realmente la mejor parte. **

**Si sienten que los estoy reovlviendo en alguna parte, o qe no explique bien algo, diganmelo... de todas formas, lo que mas intento es que en los capitulos que vienen se vallan resolviendo incógnitas... pero aprecio que me digan por si algo se me escapa.**

**Bueno.. Besos! **

**ATTE: Gemini Left **

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Hermione volvió a mirarlos, Ginny la observaba extrañada, por lo que Hermione dijo "Vengan acá" mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor "Hay algo que quiero mostrarles.."

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: _INDESCIFRABLE GAELICO_** **

* * *

**

Harry, Ron y Ginny la siguieron confundidos... que era lo que Hermione se traía entre manos... miraron como tomaba algo del interior de su bolsa, Ron intrigado se acercó "Que es??" Dijo asomando la cabeza antes incluso que Hermione sacara algo del interior.

Con la otra mano Hermione empujó a Ron un poco hacia atrás, después sacó la mano sosteniendo la brillante esfera.

"Una profecía..." Dijo Harry mirándola sorprendido... "Como la obtuviste... se supone que no puedes tocarlas a menos que..."

"A menos que tenga tu nombre..." Dijo Ron terminando lo que Harry decía... "Hermione... esta dirigida a ti??.. tiene tu nombre??"

"Y el tuyo.." Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron.. después miró a Harry y dijo "Y también el tuyo...."

Ginny miró la esfera aprensiva "Esto no me gusta nada... de que se puede tratar si tiene el nombre de los tres...."

"No lo se... pero hay un modo de averiguarlo..." Dijo Hermione... todos la miraron y ella asintió "Hay que romperla..."

Ron la tomó en sus manos y pudo leer su nombre que también estaba escrito... estaba a punto de romperla, cuando Hermione habló "Espera, Ron... después de que se rompa, solo podremos escucharla una ves..." Dijo mientras buscaba algo con la mirada, finalmente caminó hacia un escritorio y sacó papel y lápiz. "Hay que dejarla por escrito..." tomó su varita y dijo un encantamiento para que el papel automáticamente anotara lo que se escuchara en un metro a la redonda..después Hermione colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, dándoles a entender que no debían hablar.. para no confundir al lápiz. Dio un suspiro y dejó caer la profecía al comedor.

Al instante se empezaron a escuchar palabras... palabras que no parecían tener sentido ni significado para aquellos que escuchaban confundidos... era como otro lenguaje... "_Hàs urrainn is amm._.." Hermione miraba al lápiz para cerciorarse que estaba tomando nota, cuando vio que así era... siguió escuchando la profecía.. "_tà batul d meala wàl stad… oire hàs seach istad_..." Ron miraba con gesto incrédulo... la profecía continuaba.. era larga.. y sonaba mas larga cuando no parecía tener sentido "_Sgàue nàs!!" _La profecía había terminado.

"Finite incantatem" Dijo Hermione apuntando su varita al lápiz que al instante dejó de escribir.

"No se ustedes" Dijo Ron "Pero yo no entendí una sola palabra"

"Es otro idioma.." murmuró Ginny mirando a Ron con gesto incrédulo.

Hermione examinaba la profecía escrita en el papel "Es Gaélico.." todos la miraron confundidos "Uno de los idiomas de los antiguos Celtas..."

"Gaélico?... pero porque la profecía estaría en Gaélico..?" Dijo Harry confundido.

"Porque así esta la original... cuando fue dicha, fue en gaélico.." Dijo Hermione mirando el papel atentamente..

Ron miró a Hermione alzando las cejas... "No importa.. de seguro que sabes leer gaélico no?" Dijo sonriendo.

"No... es un idioma realmente antiguo..." Respondió Hermione simplemente.

"Y que haremos entonces???" Dijo Harry lleno de ansiedad.

"Hay descifradores que pueden ayudarnos... el mundo mágico esta lleno de códigos celtas... la base de muchos encantamientos fue creada por los celtas..." Dijo Hermione después miró a Ron diciendo "Todos los magos de Sangre Limpia, tienen fuertes raíces celtas... eso es por fuerza"

"Así es.." Murmuró Ginny... "Mañana puedo ir de nuevo al Callejón Diagon, y buscar los datos de alguien que pueda ayudarnos."

Hermione asintió mirando con aprensión el papel.. no sabía porque, pero todo esto le daba un mal presentimiento. Miró cada una de las palabras de la profecía, intentando ver si alguna por lo menos le parecía familiar.

_"E is dorcha is marbh bo hàs urrainn is am measg da batul tèagh an hàs lòstg latha vamhasach. Hà is an t'athair I doirtè hàs fearg I è vamhas an hàs mac tà beò… Hà càhl da ùire an airme dubh I dùisg è eagal I an latha vamhasach ruith… hà bàg e saighdear cunnartach ta doit tà amfear glic I am gille… hà èndg tà hàs tathair toisich… bo is à d'ochas… tà batul d meala wàl stad… oirè hàs ceach I stad Ta srut da ulic an tò cridhe… stad hàs bubh urraimn. Tà batul is wà ruith hàs tathair I stad hàm… thàg wàl is am endg beum vire tà gradh wàl tighinn, tá stoirmeil baght hàs batul… I hà wàl is am a'chaora dhubm da hàs tathair… Noùgh ALBANNACH DAÒR !!! SGAUE NÀS!! _

_"_Sé que 'urrainn' significa poder" Dijo Hermione murmurando…

"Quizás vamos a tener el poder del mundo mágico!" Dijo Ron sonriendo...

"Latha vamhasach... eso no me gusta nada..." Dijo Hermione.

"Que significa" Dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

"Días de oscuridad" Dijo Hermione mirándolos seriamente. Todos la miraron sintiendo como la sangre se les helaba dentro del cuerpo.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Al día siguiente Hermione y los dos Aurores fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, Ron y Harry buscaban algo que pudiera ayudarlos a descifrar su misión, mientras Hermione buscaba registros para saber cuando fue hecha la profecía.

Mientras tanto Ginny buscaba en el Callejón Diagon, los datos de algún descifrador. Fue a la tienda de sus Hermanos Fred y George, quienes la saludaron alegremente mientras atendían algunos clientes.

"Ginny... de nuevo por aquí" Dijo George, ya que el día anterior Ginny también había pasado por ahí a saludarlos.

"Así es... solamente que hoy vengo por información.." Dijo Ginny pasándose hacia el otro lado del mostrador hacia donde estaban ellos.

"Pues permítenos.. como puedes darte cuenta hoy es un día bastante ocupado.. Otro día podemos informarte sobre todas las bromas que tenemos aquí..." Dijo Fred señalando con la mano toda su mercancía.

"No quiero información sobre sus bromas..." Dijo Ginny torciendo los ojos. "Quiero saber en donde puedo conseguir a un buen descifrador..."

"Para que quieres un descifrador??" Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

"Simplemente necesito uno... uno bueno y confiable... tengo unas cosas que quiero traducir... sobre unos libros que encontré de Historia de la Magia.." Dijo Ginny mintiendo ágilmente.

"Umm... pues sabemos que cruzando el Callejón Nocturn hay un despacho de descifradores.." Dijo George.

"Ahora que no sabemos si sean confiables... pero son los mejores del mundo mágico.." Completó Fred.

"Y tienen la mas amplia selección de idiomas... Si es un idioma antiguo... que supongo que así será si es sobre Historia de la Magia.. entonces ese es el lugar indicado." Continuó George.

"No me gustaría cruzar todo el Callejón Nocturn... Me dejarían usar su Chimenea?..." Dijo Ginny mordiéndose los labios mientras pensaba.

"Si claro... el lugar se llama Federación de Descifradores..... no vallas a irte a algún otro lado por error." Dijo Fred sonriendo.

Ginny se dirigió a una puerta que estaba por detrás del mostrador, la cual llevaba a la casa de sus hermanos, en donde estaba la chimenea. Tomo un puñado de los Polvos Flu que había a un lado y con mucha seguridad dijo "Federación de Descifradores!"

Instantes después salió por otra de las chimeneas, en una antesala de recibimiento, se dirigió caminando con cautela hacia los escritorios atendidos por extrañas criaturas, que tenían la parte inferior del cuerpo como el de una cabra, y de la parte alta de la cabeza les nacían extraños cuernos.

"Buenos días.." Dijo Ginny intentando no parecer intimidada. "Necesito los servicios de un descifrador... como puedo.."

El 'Sátiro Pan' como eran llamadas esas criaturas, Ignoró a Ginny y dijo entre gruñidos "Idioma..."

"Disculpe??" Dijo Ginny un poco confundida.

"Idioma!!.. cual es el idioma que necesita descifrar!!" Dijo mirándola fulminante.

"Oh.. Gaélico... uh.. es Uno de los idiomas celtas.." Dijo tímidamente.

"Yo se cual es el Gaélico!! No soy Idiota!!" Dijo El sátiro pan frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo siento..."Dijo Ginny sonrojada.

"La gente siempre piensa que somos idiotas!!... porque??! Solo porque tenemos cuernos!!??..." Dijo El Sátiro buscando razones.

"No.. yo no pensé que usted..."

"Pues le diré algo señorita!!... yo soy una persona!! No soy un animal!!... y será mejor que me trate como lo que soy.. si es que en verdad necesita un descifrador!!.. porque déjeme decirle que solamente había dos descifradores del idioma Gaélico.... y HA! Uno acaba de morir hace poco!... así que si no se me da la gana contactarlo con el único que existe en toda Gran Bretaña... Mejor me trata bien.."

"Pero.." Dijo Ginny ya sin saber que decirle al acomplejado sátiro pan... "Escuche... perdón si dije algo que hiriera sus sentimientos.. de verdad... Incluso, déjeme darle algo como regalo.." Dijo Ginny sacando un Galeón de su monedero, ella sabía muy bien que a los sátiros les encantaba el oro. "Lo ve.. considéreme su amiga.." Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

El sátiro pan la miró desconfiado, observó el galeón por unos segundos y después se lo arrebató de las manos "mm.. gracias...."

"Bien.. podría decirme entonces con quien tengo que ir??.." Dijo Ginny alzando las cejas.

"Por ahora con nadie..." Dijo el sátiro que seguía mirando su galeón con fascinación.

"Que??.." Dijo Ginny incrédula.

"El Descifrador Gaélico no se encuentra, madame... esta de viaje y me temo que no va a volver hasta dentro de unas dos semanas."

"Pero no hay nadie que.."

"No!!!!.... ya le dije que el es el único que puede descifrar el gaélico!!...." Dijo Gritando y mirándola de mal modo.

"Bien.. ya entendí!!!!" Dijo Ginny gritando también.. "Volveré entonces en dos semanas.... dígale a su descifrador por lo menos que ya tiene un cliente en espera.." mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se dirigía de nuevo a la chimenea.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Al atardecer los amigos quedaron de verse nuevamente en el departamento de Hermione, Ginny les contaba molesta la historia de lo que le habían dicho en la Federación de Descifradores.

"Son unos estúpidos descorteces!" Dijo Ginny recordando el trato que había recibido.

"Es una lástima que el único descifrador lo tengan ellos, Gin... vamos a tener que resignarnos..." Comentó Hermione colocando sus manos en la cintura. "Y ustedes?" Dijo mirando a los dos Aurores "Tienen algún avance en su misión?"

"No..." Dijo Ron decepcionado "Creo que lo mejor sería hacer investigación de campo.."

"Javery ya lo Hizo.." Dijo Harry recordando lo que Moddy les había dicho.

"Pero nosotros somos mejores Harry..." Contestó Ron levantando las cejas "Seguramente Javery no revisó bien el área..."

Clive los miraba desde el comedor, el cual tenía lleno de papeles, ya que se encontraba resolviendo una demanda.. "Valla que el mundo mágico esta lleno de problemas..."

"No lo dices a nosotros siendo tú el que esta rodeado de demandas.." Dijo Ron sorprendido por el comentario.

"Pero yo solo tengo que consultar con un par de reglamentos... y sea como sea todo esta escrito... en cambio mírense ustedes... tienen una luz que viene quien sabe de donde, y una profecía que significa quien sabe que!" Respondió Clive sin levantar la mirada de los documentos que revisaba.

"Podrías ayudarnos..." Dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo pensativa. "Eres bueno revisando registros... y yo no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarle a la investigación de la profecía cuando estoy en el ministerio... me ayudarías después si te traigo los registros de ingreso de profecías??" Comentó dándole una cariñosa sonrisa al abogado.

"Umm... pues supongo que este juicio ya lo tengo ganado" Dijo Sonriendo autosuficiente "Puedes traerme mañana los registros y te ayudo a revisarlos."

"Pues entonces solo queda esperar... al menos hasta que el descifrador llegue." Dijo Hermione dando un suspiro.

Ron que estaba sentado en el sillón jaló a Hermione de la mano y la dirigió hacia el, para que se sentara también... después acercándose cariñosamente a ella le dijo "Hay que hacer algo Mione..."

"Que quieres hacer.."Dijo Hermione mirando nerviosa y sonrojada a Harry y a Ginny que estaban sentados en otro sillón.

"No lo sé... algo que no involucre pensar en misiones... ni en profecías... haz que se me olvide todo esto por un momento.." Dijo mirándola suplicante.

Hermione se quedó pensativa un rato en el que Ron la rodeó con sus brazos.. después poniéndose de pie Hermione Dijo "Ya se... lo haremos al estilo Muggle"

Ron miró sorprendido a Ginny y a Harry y sonriendo se puso de pie... "Hermione.... tu solo dime... y yo...bueno.. puede ser al estilo Muggle si quieres..."

Hermione lo miró incrédula y sonrojándose profundamente al entender lo que Ron estaba diciendo... "RON!!.."después dejó escapar una nerviosa risa y lo empujó mandándolo de nuevo a sentar en el sillón.. "No se que estabas pensando.. pero yo hablaba de entretenimiento Muggle..." Dijo caminando hacia un estante de madera que había en la sala.

Ron se sonrojo un poco también "Ya lo sabía...!! acaso crees que yo!!..por favor!! Si Harry y Ginny están aquí!.. Obviamente no les voy a dar ideas!" Dijo mientras Ginny torcía los ojos y reía burlándose de su hermano.

Hermione abrió el estante en el cual había un televisor, "Podemos ver una película... eso nos va a distraer..." Encendió el televisor y Ron y Ginny dieron un brinco desprevenidos en el sillón, Harry solo rió al ver la reacción de su amigo y su novia a la cual enternecido abrazó"

·······························

Estuvieron un momento mirando el televisor, durante el cual Ron y Ginny miraban pasmados sin poder dar crédito a todo lo que veían... Ellos pensaban que solamente los magos tenían conocimiento de los monstruos... sin embargo esa película estaba llena de diferentes criaturas sorprendentes.

"Son robots!!" Decía Hermione ante las dudas de los dos pelirrojos "Los construyen solamente para las películas.." Decía torciendo los ojos al ver la mirada incrédula de ambos.

"Umm.. no lo sé Hermione... a mi me parecen muy reales..." Dijo Ron mirando una ves mas la pantalla de la televisión... Repentinamente la pantalla dejó de transmitir imagen y se apagó al igual que todas las luces dentro del departamento.

"Hey!..." Dijo Clive quien seguía en el comedor entre documentos... "Se fue la luz..." comentó ante algo obvio.

"Lumus" Murmuró Harry dándose cuenta de la asustada expresión en los ojos de los Weasley.. "No se preocupen.. esto suele pasar algunas veces..."

"Fallos en los fusibles.." Dijo Hermione sonriendo... se puso de pie y murmuró también "Lumus" después caminó hacia las ventanas de su departamento "Mas bien parece un apagón general..." Dijo al mirar hacia el exterior y no percibir ni una sola luz en las casas vecinas.

"Ha!... las velas nunca nos fallan de esa manera." Dijo Ron sintiéndose orgulloso de sus métodos... se puso también de pie y caminó hacia donde estaba Hermione mirando el oscuro paisaje, era algo sobrecogedor poder mirar Londres de esa manera.

En el instante que siguió, sucedió algo perturbador, aquella luz mencionada en el diario del "Profeta" se encendió mas fuerte que cualquier otra ocasión, dejándose notar mas gracias a aquella oscuridad que invadía los espacios, y entrando por la ventanta iluminó todo el apartamento de Hermione con su blanco brillo.


	9. Miedo en Descubierto

**Disfrutenlo: espero sus reviews**

**Atte: Gemini Left

* * *

**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

En el instante que siguió, sucedió algo perturbador, aquella luz mencionada en el diario del "Profeta" se encendió mas fuerte que cualquier otra ocasión, dejándose notar mas gracias a aquella oscuridad que invadía los espacios, y entrando por la ventanta iluminó todo el apartamento de Hermione con su blanco brillo.

* * *

**Capitulo 9: _MIEDO EN DESCUBIERTO_ **_

* * *

_

Hermione y Ron que se encontraban en la ventana respondieron naturalmente levantando el brazo para tapar sus ojos y evitar ser deslumbrados. Ginny y Clive por su parte miraron hacia el lado contrario de la ventana, para evitar exponerse a la luz de manera directa.

Harry se encontraba en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, invadido de nuevo por aquel terror... la luz cambió su tono a un brillo rojizo pero igual de intenso... y continuaba... llevaba ya cerca de diez segundos... era increíble como un periodo de tiempo tan corto podía parecer eterno cuando tu cuerpo se encontraba invadido por el pánico... y peor.. un pánico de procedencia desconocida... ¿Qué era lo que provocaba este sentimiento...?... todos estos pensamientos fueron desplazados de la mente de Harry cuando sorpresivamente sus oídos fueron invadidos por una estruendosa carcajada... era fría, y rasposa... Harry tapó sus oídos con todas sus fuerzas... sin embargo la carcajada se seguía escuchando tan fuerte como antes... y sin lugar a dudas, con mas claridad.

Finalmente la luz cedió... dejando de nuevo el lugar en oscuridad por unos cuantos segundos antes de que la electricidad habitual volviera... Hermione miró a Ron que se encontraba con la mirada perdida mirando hacia la ventana...

Ron giró mirando hacia Clive y su hermana que se encontraban cerca del comedor "Todos están bien?" Dijo mirando como aún sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder, asentían con la cabeza, dejándolo saber que estaba bien.

Hermione los miraba también tranquila hasta que algo llegó a su mente "Harry?..." Dijo buscando con la mirada a su amigo... "Harry!!" Dijo corriendo hacia el, cuando lo su mirada lo encontró en uno de los rincones del apartamento, sentado en el suelo, aún con la cabeza entre las rodillas, y las manos cubriéndose la nuca como si quisiera protegerse de algo. "Estas bien??" dijo arrodillándose y colocando una de sus manos sobre la espalda de él.

Harry levantó la cabeza, sus ojos rojos y algo húmedos, como si hubiera estado llorando, miró a su amiga negando con la cabeza... Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó sin saber que otra cosa decir...Harry la abrazó también mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"Que sucede...?" Dijo Ron acercándose, mirando a su amigo en aquel estado.

Harry soltó a Hermione y miró a Ron negando con la cabeza sin poder pronunciar aún palabra... intentó ponerse de pie sin embargo su cuerpo se tambaleaba aún temblando, Por lo que Ron fue a su alcance ayudándolo a llegar hasta el sillón en donde Ginny llegó tocándolo en el rostro con las manos, asustada de verlo tan pálido y alterado.

"Clive.. en el cajón de mi tocador hay una caja con pociones.." Dijo Hermione a su amigo que se encontraba cerca de las habitaciones "Podrías traerme el de color verde?"

Clive corrió dentro de la habitación y salió de nuevo a los pocos segundos, sosteniendo el pequeño frasco y dándoselo a Hermione, esta se lo extendió a Harry "Bebe un poco... te ayudara a calmarte..." Murmuró mientras él lo tomaba y bebía un poco.

Segundos después se encontraba recostado en el hombro de Ginny, profundamente dormido.

"Hermione, dijiste que lo calmaría, no que lo haría perder el conocimiento!" Dijo Ginny mirando a Harry de reojo.

"Solo esta dormido!" Dijo Hermione tapando de nuevo el frasco "No viste el estado en el que estaba??... era lo mejor.. cuando despierte se encontrará tranquilo, y todo esto habrá sido solamente una mala experiencia.."

"Si... pero ahora tendremos que esperar hasta que despierte para saber que ocurrió!!" Dijo Ron con un gesto de desacuerdo.

"Supongo que solamente fue un ataque de pánico..." Dijo Hermione dando un suspiro.

"Pero porque?" Dijo Ginny confundida...

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento, considerando si les decía lo que ella sabía... "Cuando la luz se vio en la Madriguera por primera ves, Ustedes fueron a revisar que todos estuvieran bien en su casa... yo vi a Harry pálido... y cuando le pregunte si estaba bien, me dijo que cuando la luz estaba brillando, el se sintió extrañamente aterrado... que había sentido mucho miedo...." Dijo mirando a Harry dormido en el hombro de su novia "Esta ves la luz duró mas tiempo... posiblemente el pánico fue demasiado... y le provocó ese estado."

"Pero porque Harry iba a tener miedo a una luz tonta!" Dijo Ron sin entender lo que sucedía... "El nunca tiene miedo... bueno.. al menos no lo demuestra de esta manera... puede estar quizá temblando pero no esconde la cabeza en medio de sus rodillas.."

"Lo sé..." Dijo Hermione pensando... "Pero recordemos que Harry suele ser sensible a muchas cosas, después de todo lo que ha vivido... Mañana que despierte, podremos saber que fue exactamente lo que sucedió... por ahora creo que lo mejor será que se queden aquí...no es muy seguro aparecerte en ningún lado con alguien inconsciente..." Dijo mirando a Ron seriamente. "Voy por algunas cobijas" comentó mientras se marchaba.

"Esta bien.." Dijo Ron, ayudando a Ginny a acomodar a Harry en el Sillón mientras ella se ponía de pie. Hermione regresó después con las cobijas y extendió una sobre Harry.

"Yo me quedo con el.." Dijo Ginny sentándose en el sillón reclinable que había cerca de Harry.

"Estas segura?" Dijo Hermione alzando las cejas... "podrás descansar bien?"

"Pues supongo que si... además yo no tengo que ir a trabajar mañana..." dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Entonces yo duermo en la Habitación de Hermione!!" Dijo Ron sonriendo y tomándola de la mano para dirigirla hacia la habitación "Anda.. ya estoy cansado..."

Hermione sonrió a Clive y a Ginny que los miraban "Buenas noches...Hora de dormir..." Dijo antes de entrar a la habitación... y cerrar la puerta.

"Si claro" Dijo Clive sorprendido mirando a Ginny... " Y yo me dejo de llamar Clive Peckham si esos dos solo van a dormir..."

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Eran como las tres de la mañana cuando Harry respiro entrecortadamente y abrió los ojos mirando confundido en el lugar en el que se encontraba... no recordaba bien lo que había sucedido.

Miró hacia los lados intentando encontrar una explicación, y se encontró con Ginny que dormía apaciblemente en el sillón reclinable... de repente llegaron recuerdos a su mente... estaban los cuatro viendo la televisión... el apagón... aquella horrorosa luz... el miedo que sintió... y luego... esa fría carcajada adentrándose en sus oídos...

"Ginny.." Murmuró mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja, "Ginny despierta..."

"mmm..." Se quejó Ginny abriendo los ojos despacio "Harry... que sucede..." después sacudió la cabeza recordando lo de la noche anterior... "Estas bien.!?" Dijo mirándolo de manera aprensiva.

"Si... estoy mejor..." contestó sentándose de nuevo en el sofá. Ginny se levantó del reclinable y se sentó junto a Harry... él dijo después "En donde esta Ron?.. Regresó a la CNA?" Dijo extrañado.

"Ha.." Dijo Ginny burlona.. "No.. esta en la habitación de Hermione... supongo que ahora deben estar durmiendo.." Dijo alzando las cejas. Harry solo sonrió sin pensar mucho tiempo en la implicación de lo que Ginny decía.

"Que fácil me engaño Hermione... eso me enseña a no creer en las pociones que me dé..." Dijo Harry bromeando.

"Solo quería que te sintieras mejor.." Dijo Ginny comprensiva... "Hermione nos dijo sobre lo que sientes cuando esta esa luz..." comentó sin mirar a Harry.

"Perdón por no haberte contado..." Dijo Harry comprendiendo lo que Ginny podía estar pensando.. "No quería que te preocuparas.."

"Y como no voy a hacerlo, Harry... vi como te pusiste..."

Harry no quería discutir con Ginny... porque para empezar, sabía que no ganaría, ella era su novia, y el no tenía porque ocultarle esas cosas, no tenía excusas... por lo que prefirió mejor contar algo de lo que pasaba por su mente, para que viera que si había callado, no era por que no confiara en ella. "Esta ves fue diferente... escuché algo, Gin."

De Inmediato, Ginny lo miró intrigada "Que cosa?.."

"Era una risa... una carcajada... No quiero ni siquiera darle vueltas al asunto, pensando en porque la encuentro tan familiar.." Dijo Harry cerrando los ojos, como queriendo deshacerse de la idea que lo embargaba.

Ginny lo miró en silencio, estremecida por lo que Harry acababa de decirle... miró también su esfuerzo por intentar olvidar lo que pensaba, por lo que tomándolo de la mano le dijo... "Estas cansado... porque no vuelves a dormir..."

Harry la miró, pensando que la que debía estar cansada era ella... y como no, si la había despertado al parecer de un profundo sueño... por lo que se recostó en el sofá de nuevo y la abrazó junto a el, tapando a ambos después con la cobija... "Buenas noches..." Dijo antes de besar su perfumado cabello... aunque le costara mucho trabajo, intentaría dormir.

Ginny sonrió, no había una mejor sensación que estar entre sus brazos... así fácilmente podría recobrar el sueño... y después de parpadear un par de veces, se quedó dormida.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

A la mañana siguiente Ron y Hermione salieron de la habitación con dirección a la cocina, revisando antes si Harry seguía aún dormido...

Se asomaron los dos cautelosamente por la orilla del sofá, y las orejas de Ron se tornaron rápidamente guindas al descubrir a su hermanita entre los brazos de Harry y debajo de las colchas.

"Que demonios!!" Murmuró mirando a Hermione... "Pensé que dormiría en el Sillón reclinable!!"

"Shh!!" Dijo Hermione con el dedo índice sobre sus labios "Déjalos en paz... No tienes derecho a decir nada!" Dijo alzando las cejas traviesa, mientras lo jalaba de la mano hacia la cocina.

Ron se encogió de hombros sonriendo y dejando que Hermione lo jaloneara. "Que hay para desayunar... un Auror, necesita ser bien alimentado.."

"Umm.. pues no se... cereal..." Dijo Hermione sacando dos platos de los estantes mientras Ron se sentaba en la mesa.

"SI Harry esta dispuesto, voy a proponerle ir hoy a hacer la investigación de campo... lo que sucedió ayer, me dejó completamente intrigado.." Dijo Ron mientras se servía cereal en su plato.

"Es increíble como no tomas las cosas en serio, hasta que algo grave sucede.." Dijo Hermione torciendo los ojos mas sin dejar de sonreír.

"Es bueno que aún conserve mis detalles no?" Contestó el de manera encantadora... Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que reír.

"Buenos días..." Dijo Clive que entraba a la cocina en ese momento, perfectamente vestido y afeitado "Valla.. no puedo creer que puedan estar levantados tan temprano..." Dijo guiñando un ojo a Ron.

"Sin comentarios.." Dijo Hermione sonrojándose... "Hoy te traeré los registros, Clive..." Comentó cambiando el tema drásticamente... provocando que Ron riera enternecido por Hermione... contento de que también ella conservara aún sus detalles de siempre...

"Esta bien... les daré una revisada... después de que el juicio termine..." Dijo Hablando sobre su propio trabajo... después tomó un pan tostado... y saliendo de la cocina dijo "Nos vemos después.."

"Ahora veo porque son tan amigos!" Dijo Ron burlándose... "que perfección... que organización!!.. si aún no entiendo como fue que en Hogwarts te juntabas con nosotros!!"

"Para romper la rutina!" Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Harry y Ginny entraron después a la cocina... "Eh.. cuanto tiempo tienen levantados..??" Dijo Harry mirando cuidadosamente a Ron...

"Suficiente para verlos dormidos en el sofá.." Dijo Ron sin voltear a míralos.

Ginny prefirió desviar la conversación antes de que Ron continuara con sus comentarios de hermano celoso... "A que hora van hoy a trabajar?.."

"Como ya tenemos misión asignada, nosotros nos organizamos como mejor nos convenga.." Dijo Ron sonriendo satisfecho.

"Que apropiado para ustedes dos!" Dijo Hermione de manera burlona... "Pues yo los dejo.." Dijo levantándose de la mesa... "Siéntanse como en su casa... y prepárense lo que quieran" les dijo a Harry y Ginny... después se acercó a Ron y sin decir otra cosa, le dio un rápido beso en los labios, saliendo de la cocina y del departamento un instante después.

Harry y Ginny miraban a Ron sorprendidos... Jamás habían visto que Hermione se acercara para besarlo en la boca... no cuando ellos estaban presentes... por lo que levantando las cejas dijo Harry a su amigo mientras se sentaba "Bien hecho, Ron..." mientras Ginny solo reía.

"Cállate sI?.." Dijo Ron sonrojado... y recurriendo a la misma táctica de Hermione cambió el tema... "Hoy iremos a Oxford y Cambridge a hacer investigación de campo..."

Harry bajó la cabeza y asintió "Ya que..."

"Y no le pidas a Hermione que me guarde secretos , de acuerdo??" Dijo Ron fingiendo estar ofendido, mas sonriendo ligeramente, mientras les pasaba el cereal para que se sirvieran.

Harry solo prefirió guardar silencio...


	10. La Raza de Las Montañas

Sé que este capitulo es un poco corto, por lo mismo subiré el siguiente mas pronto de lo habitual..

Espero sus comentarios!.. No me queden mal!...

BESOS.

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

"Y no le pidas a Hermione que me guarde secretos , de acuerdo?" Dijo Ron fingiendo estar ofendido, mas sonriendo ligeramente, mientras les pasaba el cereal para que se sirvieran.

* * *

Capitulo 10: _LA RAZA DE LAS MONTAÑAS_

* * *

··································

Hermione llegó a su departamento al atardecer como todos los días, encontrando a Ginny y a Clive mirando la televisión con la mesa de centro invadida de platos de comida italiana.

"Hey... ya veo que se divierten..." Dijo mientras dejaba su bolsa y un pequeño portafolio en el comedor... "Como te fue en el Juicio, Clive?.."

"Genial... fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba..." Dijo llevándose un bocado de lasaña a la boca "Todo estuvo a mi favor desde el principio"

"Me alegro mucho" Dijo Hermione sentándose en la sala junto con ellos y tomando en un plato un poco de lasaña también... "Me muero de hambre...Por cierto... ya traje los registros... creo que entre los tres podemos encontrar mas rápido lo que buscamos."

"mmm... yo estoy tan llena que no puedo ni pensar!" Dijo Ginny tocándose la panza, sonriendo alegremente. "Pero me uno a la ayuda... Cuando se terminen estas... caricaturas... son fantásticas!" Dijo sonriendo.

Un aleteo interrumpió el bocadillo que Hermione se llevaba a la boca, era Pig.. que había entrado por la ventana abierta. "Que bueno que no mandaron a Hedwing..." Dijo Hermione... "No tienes idea de cómo se pone la señora Jackson cuando ve lechuzas volando por el edificio... al menos Pig es mas pequeña.." Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la carta de la pata de Pig.

"Que dice...?" Preguntó ansiosa Ginny.

"Oh..." Dijo Hermione con tono de lamento "Es de Harry y Ron, dicen que están en una villa cercana a Cambridge... que necesitan mas tiempo para investigar, y como la villa es Muggle no podrán utilizar ninguna chimenea para venir...no pueden aparecerse tampoco porque están por diferentes lugares, entonces podrían llegar aquí fácilmente, pero tendrían que hacer otro viaje para regresar allá... se tendrán que quedar hasta que terminen con la investigación..."

"Mmm... que mala suerte, hubiera sido bueno que también nos ayudaran con los registros..." Contestó Clive golpeándose el puño con la otra mano en señal de disconformidad.

Hermione se sentía extrañamente desilusionada... No vería a Ron ese día... y quien sabe si mañana tampoco... se había acostumbrado tanto a verlo todos los días durante todo un año que ahora sentía un extraño vacío...

"Que sucede?" Dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione.

"No lo se... ahora no entiendo como pude estar sin verlo por 5 años..." Dijo Hermione con expresión dramática... sea como sea se tendría que acostumbrar... ya que el trabajo de Ron así lo requería.

"Te entiendo..." Dijo Ginny en un exagerado lamento.

"Bueno... ahora si... tenemos unos cuantos registros por revisar.." Dijo Clive poniéndose de pie.

"Unos cuantos?" Dijo Hermione... "Eso quisiera... son miles y miles de profecías... vamos a tardar mucho tiempo en esto..."

··································

Había pasado poco mas de una semana y Ron y Harry continuaban en investigación de campo... Habían Entrevistado a personas, para saber si no habían sentido algo extraño mientras la luz invadía el lugar. O quizá para saber si habían visto algo extraño. Las respuestas eran negativas, con ecepción de un hombre que dijo haber visto algunas sombras en las montañas, sombras que al parecer llevaban piedras, sin embargo no eran mineros, porque por esa zona no había minas. Harry ágilmente dijo que venían del Instituto de Investigaciones Paranormales, ya que los Muggles se ponían curiosos y cooperadores cuando se trataba de esas cosas.

"Hay que ir mas al noroeste.." Dijo Harry mirando el mapa, habían revisado ya los dos puntos que Javery tenía señalados en su mapa, en donde supuestamente se había dado el epicentro del brillo.

"Ya mandaste la lechuza a Hermione diciendo que no iremos hoy tampoco?" Dijo Ron desilusionado, esa tonta luz parecía no tener procedencia, mientras caminaba desganado camino abajo en la montaña, entre algunos pinos que aromatizaban el lugar.

"Ya la mandé...Sabes? se me están acabando las ganas de seguir con esto... Quisiera ver a Ginny.." Dijo Harry tímidamente.

Ron pensaba burlarse de Harry por parecer cursi y sentimental, sin embargo se hubiera sentido hipócrita... fue por eso que solamente asintió y dijo "Te entiendo.."

"Que crees que halla sido lo que nos dijo el vendedor que vio la otra noche..?" Dijo Harry pensando, había decidido detenerse en un lugar al pie de la montaña, en el cual no había árboles masque alrededor... era una especie de llano entre el bosque, encontró una cómoda piedra en la cual se sentó.

"No lo se... pueden ser muchas cosas, animales.. o simplemente algún otro pueblerino que acampaba..." Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

"Nadie acampa en estas zonas, Ron... y menos escarba en busca de rocas..." Dijo Harry alzando las cejas, haciendo referencia a lo que un vendedor de la villa les había comentado en una de sus últimas entrevistas.

"Cualquier turista querrá llevarse una roca de estos sitios... estamos muy cerca de Stonenghe... los muggles piensan que tienen poderes mágicos o algo así..." Dijo Sonriendo..mas cambiando el gesto por uno desesperado "Que es lo que estamos buscando?... ya revisamos los lugares que dijo Javery y no hay nada."

"Hubo una tercera aparición de Luz, la cual no investigó Javery... posiblemente podríamos encontrar el lugar del epicentro que según fuentes, no debe estar muy lejos de aquí..." Contestó Harry.

"Quizá sería una buena idea entonces quedarnos a acampar por aquí para ver si vemos algo extraño..." Dijo Ron mientras caminaba por el pasto seco de la zona que se mezclaba con arena blanca, pateando piedras en señal de aburrimiento.

"Si... puede que si..." Dijo Harry pensativo... después se frotó los ojos como intentando mejorar su visión y se ajustó los lentes... "Que es eso?..." Dijo Mirando en dirección a Ron.

"Que cosa?..." Dijo Ron mirando a su alrededor.

"Eso, en lo que estas parado..."Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Ron para hacerlo a un lado.. "Estaba bajo una piedra que pateaste... vi que algo brillo..." dijo mientras se inclinaba y quitaba unos cuantos pastos secos del lugar.

"Es un cristal..." Dijo Ron extrañado al ver lo que había en el suelo... "Muy grueso... de donde salió?"

"Puede ser..." Dijo Harry tratando de unir todos sus conocimientos en su mente. "Ron... sabes que es lo que sucede cuando un rayo cae sobre la arena?.."

"Umm... la derrite?.." Dijo Ron intentando adivinar.

"Si.. y la convierte en cristal... el pasto esta seco en toda esta zona por el tipo de arena del suelo..." Dijo Harry, quitando mas pasto seco de la zona en donde se encontraba el cristal "Posiblemente el rayo de luz provino desde aquí... derritió la arena y eso es exactamente el cristal que estamos viendo..."

"Umm.. Harry... ya viste la forma del cristal?.." Dijo Ron muy observativo... "No parece una forma cualquiera... pareciera que tiene una forma intencional"

"Es cierto..." Dijo Harry sacando un pergamino de su mochila "Hay que copiarlo para investigar después si tiene algún significado.."

"Lo que me parece mas extraño es que aquí halla arena, Harry...Si observas a lo lejos, el pasto esta verde... no hay arena... Es como si alguien la hubiera esparcido por aquí" Dijo Ron.

"Entonces posiblemente aquí se originó por última vez la luz..." Dijo Harry pensativo, mirando el grueso cristal... "tendría que haberse expuesto mucho tiempo al calor de la luz para ser tan grueso..."Dijo Harry terminando de copiar la forma del cristal y guardando el pergamino. "Hay que levantar las demás piedras... puede que encontremos algo mas.."

Continuaron haciéndolo y al levantar la piedra en la que Harry estaba sentado hace unos momentos, vieron algo que llamo su atención.

"Son Cenizas.." Dijo Ron... "Como de una fogata... alguien estuvo aquí acampando, aparentemente... y lo ocultó con una piedra... así como ocultaron el cristal" Ron pensó un rato lo que iba a decir.. "Sea como sea... A que crees que se deba que no se halla repetido el brillo en toda esta semana?"

"Pues parece que lo que lo provocaba se marchó de aquí..." Contestó Harry con la mirada perdida en las negras cenizas frías.

Mientras estaban ahí el sol se ocultaba, comenzando a oscurecer la arenosa zona... de repente escuchó un ruido proveniente de la montaña, como de rocas que se arrastraban.

"Escuchaste eso?.. "Dijo Harry levantando la cabeza como para escuchar mejor.

"Si.. Ven, escondámonos acá" Dijo Ron corriendo detrás de los árboles, Harry lo siguió y se instalaron los dos tras un grueso tronco, mirando atentamente lo que sucedía.

De una parte de la montaña, se deslizó una piedra, como si se tratara de una puerta... y sigilosamente comenzaron a salir hombres, vestidos con pieles de animales, Eran jóvenes, mas sin embargo su cabello era blanco como la lana, su piel tan blanca como su cabello y sus ojos azules como el océano. Estos bajaban por entre los árboles hacia la zona arenosa en donde hasta hace unos momentos se encontraban los aurores.


	11. Regreso y Elecciones

Bueno, como les dije aqui esta la continuacion...

No los dejé mucho tiempo esperando!... así que en obsequio me meresco algunos comentarios.. jajaja

OK: espero que les guste... !

GEMINI LEFT.

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

De una parte de la montaña, se deslizó una piedra, como si se tratara de una puerta... y sigilosamente comenzaron a salir hombres, vestidos con pieles de animales, Eran jóvenes, mas sin embargo su cabello era blanco como la lana, su piel tan blanca como su cabello y sus ojos azules como el océano. Estos bajaban por entre los árboles hacia la zona arenosa en donde hasta hace unos momentos se encontraban los aurores.

* * *

CAPITULO 11: REGRESO Y ELECCIONES. 

**

* * *

"Son Hiperbóreos!" Susurró Ron sorprendido... "Nunca los había visto..."**

"Que son los Hiperbóreos?" Dijo Harry confundido.

"Son hombres... bueno.. es como una raza escondida... pero muy evolucionada... a pesar de sus ropas..." Dijo Ron Cuando miró la expresión incrédula de Harry.

"Si son evolucionados entonces podemos salir y hablar con ellos?" Dijo Harry considerando esta opción.

"No!..No están muy acostumbrados a hablar con alguien que no sea de ellos.." Dijo Ron sujetando a Harry de la camisa.

Después escucharon a uno de ellos hablar con otro "No debimos tardar tanto en venir!... cualquiera pudo haber encontrado el lugar" dijo mientras se inclinaba y recogía el grueso cristal del suelo.

"Y que querías... hicimos lo que mas prioridad tenía... que era esconderlo con la tribu del norte..."Decían los Hiperbóreos, sin mencionar nunca claramente sobre quien estaban hablando. "si nos tardábamos mas, terminaría por prender cada día su magia en una zona distinta... y sabes que no podemos llenar de arena toda Gran Bretaña!" Contestó otro, mientras algunos mas descendían con esferas llenas de agua... y despacio como si de una danza se tratara, la esparcían por el lugar en donde estaba la arena, después otros mas lanzaban unos polvos verdes... era como un rito... Harry y Ron miraron sorprendidos como la zona que había sido roseada de agua y polvos quedaba de repente tan verde como toda la montaña y cubierta nuevamente de pastos y matas.

Uno de ellos habló de nuevo... "Gracias a Apolo que llevamos suficientes piedras..." después de haber terminado su rito, cubrieron con pieles sus blancas cabezas y se marcharon de nuevo montaña arriba.

"Wow... al menos ya tenemos una idea sobre quien esta detrás de todo esto..." Dijo Harry sorprendido...

"Si.. y mañana podré regresar con Hermione!" Dijo Ron satisfecho.

"Porque esperar hasta mañana..." Dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras sacaba su varita, volver no era nada complicado... solo bastaba aparecerse en casa de Hermione y listo!...

"En donde te vas a aparecer?" Dijo Ron mirando a Harry.

"En casa de Hermione"

"No puedes hacer eso..." Dijo Ron mirándolo fulminante.

"Porque no?"

"Porque aunque sea tu amiga, no es tu casa... tienes que tocar primero!.." Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo gala de la educación que la Señora Weasley le impartió.

"Entonces hay que aparecernos detrás de la puerta.." dijo Harry de manera practica.

"Y si un vecino nos ve?.."

"Entonces que propones?... que vallamos al Caldero Chorreante y de ahí a casa de Hermione?..." Dijo Harry irritado. Después levantando las cejas dijo "Son 10 minutos mas que podrías estar con Hermione si nos aparecemos directamente a su edificio!.."

"Ah.. que demonios..." Dijo Ron sacando su varita y sonriendo emocionado "El último paga las cervezas de mantequilla" después se escuchó un PLOP!.. y los dos magos habían desaparecido.

··································

PLOP! Se escuchó en uno de los corredores del edificio en Londres... lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un grito "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ron y Harry miraron asustados a la mujer que asustada los miraba... "Ustedes!.. salieron de la nada!" Gritó temblorosa, mientras ellos la miraban paralizados sin saber que sería adecuado decir.

La puerta del departamento mas cercano se abrió dejando salir a una preocupada Hermione "Ron, Harry!.."

"Tu!... sabía que había algo raro contigo!" Dijo la mujer mirando aterrorizada a los tres magos que estaban en el corredor.

"Señora Jackson..." Dijo Hermione acercándose a la mujer, después de hacer una señal a Harry y a Ron para que entraran al apartamento.

Los Aurores entraron aún asustados y apenados por causarle problemas a Hermione. "Ginny!" Dijo Harry al ver a la pelirroja salir de la cocina "Te extrañe como no tienes idea!" Decía mientras la abrazaba y Ron lo miraba con envidia... Hermione estaba afuera lidiando con una muggle asustada... ese no era el tipo de recibimiento que esperaba después de una semana de no verla.

Momentos después Hermione entró nuevamente al departamento, Ron aprensivo la miro "Esta todo bien?" Dijo preocupado.

"Si... solo digamos que nunca había tenido que desmemorizar a nadie en este edificio...pero lo hecho, hecho esta." Respondió Hermione antes de dar un largo suspiro.

Ron se acerco a ella un poco temeroso "Estas enojada conmigo?.."

Hermione lo miró unos segundos con seriedad "Si no vienes a abrazarme en este momento, entonces si lo voy a estar!" Dijo fingiendo estar molesta.

Ron sonrió y tomando a Hermione de la mano la dirigió hacia el no solo abrazándola, sino dándole también un ansioso beso en los labios.

"Finalmente llegan!" Dijo Clive, que salía de su habitación. "Estas dos ya estaban volviéndome loco... todo el día solo hablaban de lo que extrañaban mas de ustedes!"

Ginny rió un poco sonrojada y mirando a Harry dijo "Hermione me pidió que me quedara por mas tiempo!"...Y después con ansiedad pregunto "Encontraron algo ya?"

"Por algo estamos aquí.." Dijo Harry sonriendo orgulloso.

Tomaron asiento en la sala, y los Aurores comenzaron a contar la historia de lo que habían visto, sobre el cristal, los Hiperbóreos, y como al parecer escondían algo, que ese algo era lo que provocaba la luz y lo habían llevado a otra tribu antes de que provocara mas desastres. Harry sacó el trozo de pergamino en donde había dibujado la forma del cristal y se la mostró a Hermione.

"Sabes que es?" Dijo interesado.

"Siento que la he visto en alguno de tantos libros..." Contestó sin dejar de mirar el pergamino que sostenía. "Necesitaría investigar un poco, para saber exactamente que es."

"Bien.. te dejo el dibujo entonces." Dijo dejando en la mesa de centro el pergamino.

"Y ustedes? Encontraron en los registros lo que querían?" Dijo Ron recordando de repente la profecía.

"Si! Finalmente después de que se nos secaron las manos hojeando papeles del ministerio!" Dijo Ginny radiante.

"Y?" Dijeron Ron y Harry al unísono.

"Al parecer" Dijo Hermione con seriedad "la profecía fue hecha unos tres meses después de que terminamos nuestro séptimo año en Hogwarts... por un tal Nebulous Urgh, un adivino del que no hay muchos registros... solamente que tenía un perfecto dominio del idioma Gaélico."

"Entonces tenía cerca de seis años en el ministerio..." Dijo Ron alzando las cejas.

"Eso parece..." Contestó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.. "De todos modos tendremos que esperar unos días mas para saber que dice..." completó diciendo de mala gana.

"No importa" Dijo Ron acercándose a Hermione para susurrarle en el oído "Puedo esperar el tiempo que sea, mientras esté aquí contigo.."

"Por cierto Herm..." Dijo Harry recordando de repente algo que se le había olvidado.. "Sabes para que podrían querer los Hiperbóreos juntar algunas piedras?.."

"Piedras?" Dijo Ella intrigada.

"Si.. ya sabes piedras de la zona cerca de Stonenghe" Dijo Ron... "tiene algo que ver esa patraña de que los Muggles piensan que tienen poderes mágicos o algo asi?"

"No son patrañas, Ron.." Dijo Hermione pensando interesada "Algunos magos que aún se dedican a la magia antigua, utilizan esas piedras como catalizadores de energía..."

"Como para equilibrar una fuerza?" Dijo Harry pensativo

"Si.. puede decirse que si..." Contestó Hermione mirando detenidamente a Harry que al parecer se había quedado meditando algo.

Después de continuar hablando unos momentos sobre lo que había sucedido en sus vidas durante toda la semana que no se vieron, Harry dio un suspiro de cansancio y se puso de pie, mostrando que quizá era momento de irse.

Mientras Harry entraba al baño antes de irse Hermione se acercó a Ron que también estaba de pie y se acomodó tiernamente entre sus brazos.. "Te extrañé tanto que no quisiera que te fueras..."

"Umm..." Dijo Ron asegurándose que Ginny no escuchara su conversación después miró a Hermione y le dijo "Y porque no vienes conmigo?... podrías conocer mi habitación en la CNA"

Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida "Nunca me he quedado en una habitación que no sea mía..."

"Y?... siempre hay una primera ves.." Dijo Ron sonriendo picarescamente.

"Extrañaría mi almohada.." Dijo Hermione intentando juguetear con la conversación.

"Puedes llevarla contigo..."

"Y Ginny?.." Dijo Hermione que de repente había recordado ese otro detalle.

Ron la miró frustrado.. "No definitivamente a ella no puedes llevarla con nosotros..."

Hermione rió... "No pensaba hacerlo... ¿Por qué no le das la noche libre a ella?..." Dijo mirando a lo lejos a Harry y a Ginny que se despedían.

Ron se encontraba ahora en una muy grande encrucijada... tener algún tiempo extra con Hermione, permitiendo que su hermana también lo tenga con Harry... o seguir continuando con suneciopapel de hermano sobre-protector y negarse la opción de algo que de verdad quería...

Hermione sonrió al saber exactamente lo que deambulaba por la cabeza de Ron "Ya déjalos... sea como sea no podrás vigilarlos siempre...y puedes perderte de buenas oportunidades..." Dijo mirándolo seductora. "Además... te aseguro que ni siguiera vas a pensar en ellos en toda la noche"

Bien... eran demasiadas promesas que simplemente Ron no podía rechazar. "Muy bien.. pero vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.." Dijo Sonriendo, mientras fingía que iba a ser algo que le costara mucho trabajo.

Hermione rió ante la broma de Ron.. después se acercó a Ginny y le dijo al oído "Listo.. misión cumplida.." guiñándole un ojo.

··································

Esa noche Hermione quedó realmente sorprendida por todas las atenciones que los Aurores recibían en la CNA... sus habitaciones eran enormes y no sufrían en ningún momento por nada, se podía decir que se encontraban en un lujosísimo Hotel Muggle. Muy temprano en la mañana partió desde una de las chimenea de la CNA al ministerio para trabajar responsablemente como siempre.

Los Aurores se encontraron a la mañana siguiente por uno de los pasillos de la CNA... y obviamente no cruzaron palabras sobre sus noches, ya que ninguno en realidad estaba curioso sobre los detalles, se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Moddy hablando de simples trivialidades... después le mostraron su informe al Auror principal sobre la investigación que habían hecho.. Moddy por supuesto quedó bastante satisfecho, sin embargo la investigación no había terminado, ya que aún no sabían que era exactamente.

Los días pasaron hasta que finalmente llegó el día en el que le habían dicho a Ginny que llegaría el Descifrador. Ese día Hermione decidió darle a Ron una sorpresa yendo por el a la CNA, ya de ahí se irían con Ginny a quien verían en el Callejón Diagon, para ir a la Federación de Descifradores juntos.

"Disculpe..." Dijo Hermione entrando a la siempre agitada CNA... se acababa de cruzar con una mujer alta y rubia que se encontraba entre el ajetreo y le pareció que era una buena idea preguntarle a ella... "En donde puedo encontrar a Ronald Weasley..."

"Quien eres tu?.." Dijo ella mirando detenidamente a Hermione, de pies a cabeza.

"Soy Hermione Granger..." Dijo un poco intimidada por la mujer que la continuaba mirando... "Eh... Ron.. sabes o no en donde esta.."

"Así que tu eres Hermione Granger..." Dijo la mujer sonriendo confiadamente... "Realmente yo esperaba algo mas, para alguien que se encuentra hasta en los libros de historia de la magia... no se diga para alguien que anda con Ronnie.."


	12. Federación de Descifradores

Disculpen mucho la tardanza de este capitulo.. me quede sin internet por un rato y pues no podía subirlo...

Pero bueno, aqui esta la entrega no tan tardada.. prometo que el que sigue no los hará esperar mucho tiempo!...

Gracias por sus comentarios... Marc, me alegra que tus Reviews volvieran!

BESOS a TODOS!...

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

"Así que tu eres Hermione Granger..." Dijo la mujer sonriendo confiadamente... "Realmente yo esperaba algo mas, para alguien que se encuentra hasta en los libros de historia de la magia... no se diga para alguien que anda con Ronnie.."

* * *

**CAPITULO 12:_ FEDERACIÓN DE DESCIFRADORES_**

* * *

"Eh, ah.." Hermione la miró confundida y no podía negarlo, un poco ofendida "Quien eres tu?... te conozco siquiera para que digas todo esto?.."

"Soy Gwen Moxon..." Dijo mirándola con aires de superioridad.

Gwen...Hermione había escuchado antes ese nombre... de donde... Harry la había mencionado en la carreta cuando regresaban de Hogwarts... Dijo algo así como que a Gwen no le había gustado nada que Ron fuera a verla de nuevo a ella... porque?.. quien era Gwen... De repente sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago... Era la antigua novia de Ron.

Hermione no supo que decir por un segundo y cuando finalmente algo llegó a su mente se apareció Ron por detrás de Gwen.

"Gwen... No sabrás de casualidad en dónde puedo encontrar mapas de la parte norte de Gran Bretaña?" Iba claramente distraído ya que ni siquiera volteó a ver a Hermione.

"Si Ronnie... pero no tienes que buscarlos... yo puedo localizarlos por ti.." Dijo Gwen caminando hacia el y llevándoselo del brazo hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba Hermione, y sin mencionar ni una sola palabra de que su novia lo estaba buscando.

Hermione miró como Ron caminaba incómodamente al lado de Gwen, y sintiendo aún mas fuerte aquella sensación en el estómago caminó hacia ellos, y tomó a Ron del brazo. "Ron!.. te estaba buscando, mi amor..." Dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente al ver la gigantesca sonrisa de Ron.. que se había quedado sin palabras al notar como por primera ves Hermione le llamaba de esa manera.

"Hermione... Que sorpresa!" Dijo Ron olvidándose por completo de los mapas que buscaba "Pensé que nos veríamos en tu departamento... Mi amor.." Dijo Sonriendo emocionado y un poco sonrojado, diciendo estas últimas palabras para hacerle notar a Hermione que la había escuchado también cuando ella se las dijo, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara.

Ron claramente no se dio cuenta que Hermione lo había dicho mas que nada por marcar su territorio, sea como sea las palabras ya estaban dichas, y de ninguna forma ella se arrepentía... ya que era cierto.. Ron era 'Su amor' y de nadie mas... solo de ella, no de ninguna otra Gwen... pensaba Hermione.

Gwen miró a Ron que ya se encontraba completamente fuera de su alcance por lo que se acercó nuevamente a el y le dijo "Ronnie, los mapas?.."

"Uh... no importa." Dijo Ron sin ni siquiera mirarla. "Puedo ir por ellos mañana.."

Gwen miró a Hermione de manera fulminante, dio la media vuelta y se marchó, caminando firmemente sin perder su provocativa pose.

" En donde esta Harry?.." Dijo Hermione mientras caminaba con Ron hacia una de las chimeneas para ir al callejón Diagon.

"No lo sé... dijo que nos alcanzaba allá..."

"Ah.. muy bien... encontré algo sobre la forma del cristal... es un símbolo celta... por un momento pensaba que no encontraría nada.. pero ya sabes.. investigando en donde debes... puedes saber lo que quieras.." Dijo Hermione satisfecha por haber encontrado la información que tan dedicadamente buscó.

Ron la miró orgulloso. "Eres brillante, sabes?.." Dijo mientras entraban a la chimenea. Tomaban polvos Flu, y murmuraban Callejón Diagon.

Salieron de una de las chimeneas del Callejón y Hermione dijo continuando la conversación.. "Pues si, eso es lo que dicen.. soy brillante... estoy en los libros de historia.. sin embargo algunos piensan que eso no es suficiente como para estar contigo.." Dijo mirando al frente, como si lo que dijera no tuviera importancia.

"Quien?" Dijo Ron completamente extrañado por el comentario.

"No lo se... Gwen, por ejemplo..." Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron.

"Gwen..?.. porque ella diri...Un momento.." Dijo un poco nervioso "Conoces a Gwen...?"

"Acabo de tener el gusto, y digamos que no fue nada cortes..." Dijo Hermione sintiendo de nuevo la ya no tan extraña sensación en el estómago... que según parecía eran celos.. del tipo que nunca antes había sentido.

"Bueno... umm.. no creo que tu le agrades mucho..." Dijo Ron apretando los labios y esperando la reacción de Hermione.

"Supongo que no... después de todo, ahora yo estoy con su 'Ronnie'" Dijo Hermione haciendo un gesto... "Sabes.. no tenía idea de que ella también trabajara en la CNA" Dijo mientras caminaban apresuradamente hacia la tienda de Fred y George en donde verían a Harry y Ginny.

"Eh.. pues si... créeme que yo mas que nadie quisiera que no estuviera ahí... pero no puedo hacer nada..." Dijo cuidadoso al ver que la expresión de Hermione se endurecía un poco..."eh... Estas celosa, Hermione?..."

Hermione dio un resoplido incrédulo mirando a Ron "Celosa!.. Claro que no... es solo que debiste ver como me miraba!.."

Ron la miró sonriendo y realmente sorprendido "No es cierto!.. estas celosa!..."

"Bueno y que!..." Dijo Hermione sonrojada "Tu te ponías celoso de Víktor y ni siquiera estábamos juntos"

"Hey... yo no te estaba reclamando.. es solo que se siente extraño que tu me celes, por primera ves.. y lo aceptes... Obviamente yo se que me pongo celoso de todos!... de Víctor.. de William.. de Clive.."

"De Clive?" Dijo Hermione extrañada, pero sonriendo por el rumbo que la conversación tomaba.. le encantaba explorar nuevos sentimientos al lado de Ron, y hablar de ellos abiertamente.. sabía que el nunca la juzgaría.

"Bueno... es obvio!... vive contigo!... cuando lo vi por primera ves tenía ganas de golpearlo repetidamente contra la pared!" Dijo Ron haciendo exagerados ademanes que divertían a Hermione.

"Pues valla que lo escondiste muy bien esta ves!" Dijo Hermione sorprendida.. Ron estaba mejorando mucho su temperamento.

"Supongo que es porque me di la oportunidad de ver que el es buena persona... ahora mas que celos... lo envidio de verdad... como ya dije... el vive contigo!.."

Hermione solo lo miró y lo abrazó... llegaron por fin a la tienda de Fred y George, Harry y Ginny ya se encontraban ahí, entre algunas personas que miraban las nuevas bromas de los gemelos... parecía que les iba realmente bien en su negocio, ya que siempre estaba abarrotado de curiosos.

"Hasta que llegan!" Dijo Ginny torciendo los ojos y jalando de las manos a su hermano y su amiga hacia la parte de la casa en donde estaba la chimenea... los gemelos estaban ocupados con sus exhibiciones por lo que solamente saludaron a Ron y Hermione desde lejos, sin evitar por supuesto lanzarles una mirada de picardía al verlos juntos.

"Harry.. en donde estabas?" Dijo Ron

"Fui por unos papeles que había solicitado al Departamento de Control de Magia Accidental" Contestó Harry tomando un puñado de polvos Flu y entrando a la chimenea con Ginny. "Federación de Descifradores!" desapareciendo después.

Ron se encogió de hombros y tomó otro puñado de polvos entrando a la chimenea con Hermione "Federación de Descifradores!"

Llegaron los cuatro a la antesala de recibimiento de la FD (Federación de Descifradores) y caminaron hacia la recepción.

Ginny miró al sátiro pan que la había atendido la ves pasada. "Eh.. disculpe, me recuerda?..."

El sátiro la miró fijamente, después sonrió de manera cínica "Claro!... Mi amiga... me trajiste otro regalo verdad?" Dijo Recordado que Ginny le había dado un Galeón para ser bien atendida.

Harry lo miró enojado y dijo entre dientes "Un golpe es lo que le trajimos..!" Hermione lo tomó de la camisa evitando que se moviera del sitio en el que estaba.

"Harry... recuerda que solo hay un Descifrador de Gaélico..!" Murmuró Hermione en su oído. Por lo que Harry se calmó al instante mas no eliminó la mirada fulminante que le dirigía al Sátiro.

"El Descifrador de Gaélico no tarda en llegar... esperen en su despacho..." Dijo El Sátiro mirando de mala gana a sus visitantes. "Pueden pasar... y pueden colocar mi propina en esta alcancía.." Dijo sonriendo de manera encantadora. Ron lo miró agresivamente y el Sátiro guardó de nuevo su alcancía y les hizo una derrotada seña para que pasaran.

Entraron al despacho que les habían indicado y se sentaron en un sofá que había en el interior, observando la oficina con detenimiento... estaba iluminada con pocas velas, y había una pequeña vitrina de vidrió con una tarántula en su interior, que hizo que Ron se estremeciera.

La puerta se abrió y el descifrador entró quitándose el abrigo, y un elegante sombrero que vestía... su ropa era sin duda de las mas caras del mundo mágico, parecía que le iba muy bien en su trabajo de descifrador... Ron nunca pensó que ese podía ser un trabajo tan bien pagado... se pusieron de pie para presentarse, sin embargo los cuatro amigos sintieron un vuelco en el estómago cuando el descifrador giró para verlos.. su cabello era Rubio.. familiarmente rubio.

"Malfoy..." Balbuceó Ron al encontrarse de frente con aquellos ojos fríos que lo miraban con superioridad... con inolvidable superioridad.


	13. Conflicto

Pues hola de nuevo...

Como les prometí, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo,. con el cual no tardé tanto... espero que lo disfruten... y que me sigan dejando reviews como hasta ahora...

Les mando muchos besos...

* * *

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_**

"Malfoy..." Balbuceó Ron al encontrarse de frente con aquellos ojos fríos que lo miraban con superioridad... con inolvidable superioridad.

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: _CONFLICTO _**

* * *

"Genial... y yo que decía que nada podría arruinar este día..." Dijo Malfoy torciendo los ojos y dirigiéndose a su escritorio, para tomar asiento en su confortable silla.

Los cuatro amigos estaban sin palabras, Ron miró a Hermione y dijo en voz baja "No vamos a dejar que el la traduzca o si?.."

"Ron, no hay otra opción..." Dijo Hermione mirándolo seriamente.

"Piensan tomar asiento, o no..." Dijo Malfoy de mala gana... "Créanme que yo no tengo ninguna necesidad de atenderlos..."

"Resulta, Malfoy..." Dijo Ginny que siempre hablaba las cosas sin pelos en la lengua... "Que para este asunto necesitamos a alguien de confianza..."

Malfoy no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro... Esto simplemente era genial... tenía la oportunidad ahora de que ellos le rogaran por ayuda... el estaba muy conciente de que era el único Descifrador de Gaélico en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña... y que siendo el idioma Gaélico un idioma local antiguo era muy difícil encontrar un descifrador de Gaélico en otro país... los tenía justamente en donde quería... sin embargo estaba demasiado feliz como para iniciar discusiones con aquella sabelotodo insufrible... o el solo pensar en despertar el temperamento de ese Weasley pobretón le revolvía el estómago, por lo que dando un suspiro con su siempre gesto de superioridad dijo "Soy un profesional... tengo ética, saben?.."

Hermione lo miró un momento, considerando la opción de decir lo que pasaba por su mente... dio un suspiro, se acercó un poco mas al escritorio del rubio descifrador y dijo "No había querido decir nada, para no hacer mas palpable mi preocupación... pero pude traducir algunas palabras que no me gustaron nada... palabras que obviamente me llevan a Voldemort..." Dijo sin ningún recato mirando a Malfoy, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie con gesto desconcertado.

Malfoy la miró incrédulo por unos segundos y dijo "Que es exactamente el documento que quieren que traduzca...?"

Ron dio un resoplido burlón "De verdad piensas que nosotros te lo vamos a de..."

"Una profecía.." Dijo Hermione mirando desafiante a Malfoy, provocando que Ron la mirara atónito.

"Hermione!" Dijo Ron con gesto dramático.

Malfoy palideció de repente... "Una profecía?... co... co... Conel se..señor tenebrosocomo eje?..."

"No estoy muy segura... pero parece ser... no encuentro otra explicación" Contestó Hermione.

Malfoy miró a Hermione intentando calmarse "Sabes quien hizo la profecía, Granger?...Lo sabes?.."

"Un tal Nebulous Urgh... creo.." Contestó Hermione, mirando sorprendida la reacción de Malfoy, que pareciendo derrotado cayó sentado de nuevo en su silla con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.

"El Hiperbóreo Líder Nebulous Urgh... Escuché una ves a mi padre hablar sobre esa profecía antes de morir... era una ilusión para el pensar en ella... una esperanza..." Dijo Malfoy sin atreverse a mirarlos... "Déjenme leerla..."

"No!" Gritó Harry... "Como podemos confiar en ti sabiendo que era una esperanza para tu padre!.."

"Porque yo no soy mi padre!" Gritó Malfoy poniéndose nuevamente de pie "Esto no es una buena noticia para mi.. no ahora!..." después guardó silencio un momento pensando en sus siguientes palabras "No espero que esto les cause alegría alguna... ni me importa siquiera lo que piensen al respecto... Pero mi esposa acaba de decirme hace un par de horas que esta esperando un hijo... obviamente, mi hijo" Dijo Bajando la cabeza al decir aquello "Y créanme cuando digo que no me gustaría que mi hijo naciera en época de guerra... Porque yo no soy como mi padre..." después se sentó de nuevo en su asiento y recargó su cabeza en su mano sobre el escritorio... "Tienen que confiar en mi..." Dijo sintiendo que casi se traicionaba a el mismo pidiéndole confianza a aquellos a los que siempre miró con superioridad... ahora le revolvía el estómago pensar que dependía de ellos y que era el quien les rogaba por confianza, mostrándoles su vulnerabilidad.

Harry y Ron se miraron aún con miradas frías, pensando si podían creerle.

Hasta que Ginny rompió el silencio "Yo si puedo confiar en ti..." Dijo evitando la mirada incrédula de Harry.

Hermione asintió con un movimiento leve de cabeza y después de dar un suspiro para convencerse a ella misma sacó el pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo extendió a Malfoy en el escritorio para que lo leyera. Sabía que existía aún el riesgo de que Malfoy los traicionara.. pero sabía también que no había otra mejor opción... no le quedaba mas que confiar ciegamente en el discurso que aquel rubio acababa de decir.

Harry y Ron dieron un suspiro de derrota y aún sorprendidos por la actitud de Hermione y Ginny, la cual secretamente calificaban de 'típica de mujeres' se sentaron en silencio en el sofá.

Malfoy tomó la profecía, sacó un pergamino en blanco del cajón y una pluma encantada para que escribiera lo que el dictaba... se puso de pie ya que sentía que de esta manera podía liberar con mas facilidad la tensión que lo embargaba y caminando de lado a lado comenzó a hablar sin poder evitar que la voz le temblara ligeramente. "_El ser de la oscuridad ha muerto... pero su poder está dentro de la botella que dejó en sus últimos días terribles... Su ira y el horror están vigentes en el heredero que vive... El reunirá de nuevo al ejército negro, y despertará el miedo... y los días terribles volverán..." _Hablaba entre respiros que cada ves se hacían mas agitados. " _Será el soldado que derrote al Hombre Sabio y al Niño que vivió... terminará con lo que aquel comenzó.."_ Dijo sintiendo como su cuerpo era invadido por el terror. Hermione y Ginny se habían sentado junto a Ron y a Harry y escuchaban sin poder decir una sola palabra a Malfoy...

"Eso es todo?" Dijo Harry desesperado... "Seré derrotado!... y el va a ganar a fin de cuentas?"

Malfoy tomó de nuevo la profecía y se forzó a seguir leyendo "Mas l_a esperanza vive en la botella de miel, solo esta lo detendrá... Es la cláusula que elimina la marca, la que puede detener el río de maldad que corre por sus venas... calmará sus poderes negros... esta botella tendrá que ser conseguida solo por esos que persiguieron al Ser de la oscuridad y acabaron con el... la calma seguirá a la tempestad..."_ Malfoy los miró sin decir nada más... Al Parecer nuevamente ellos serían quienes tendrían el peso de toda esta confrontación... Y por primera ves sintió que les tenía respeto a aquellos que se encontraban sentados frente a el... aunque obviamente el no iba a dejar que lo supieran... "Eso es todo..."

Hermione lo miró "Gracias.." Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente que podría decir... todo su cerebro estaba invadido de preguntas que por el momento no tenían respuesta.

"Es mi trabajo..." Dijo Malfoy intentando de manera exitosa dirigirles una expresión de indiferencia.

Harry dio un suspiro y se puso de pie "Vámonos de aquí.." Dijo saliendo bruscamente del despacho, seguido por Ginny que dirigió a Malfoy una especie de mirada comprensiva antes de salir.

Hermione tomó la profecía original y luego la que acababa de ser traducida por Malfoy "Me voy, confiando en tu profesionalizmo, Malfoy" Después caminó hacia la puerta al lado de Ron que lanzó a Malfoy una mirada de desconcierto al ver que se acercaba a ellos.

"Yo.. solo quiero que sepan.." Dijo Malfoy dejando notar el increíble esfuerzo que esto le costaba "Que esta ves... estoy de su parte.." Dijo sin mirarlos a la cara mas con la cabeza en alto como era característico en el.

Hermione solamente asintió y salieron después del despacho.

"Pero no quiero decir que por eso me agraden!.." Se escuchó la voz de Malfoy desde el interior antes de que cerraran la puerta.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Llegaron hasta el departamento de Hermione sin haber pronunciado una palabra en todo el camino, sin embargo tenían un nudo de preguntas dando vueltas por sus cabezas. Se sentaron sin decir nada en la sala de su amiga, mirándose unos a otros hasta que Ron fue el primero que se atrevió a hablar.

"Ahora te entiendo muy bien Harry... se siente terrible tener este peso sobre los hombros..." dijo en voz baja mirando a Harry con expresión compasiva.

Hermione tomó la mano de Ron con suavidad, sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando, ya que ella también lo sentía de esa manera... la profecía había dicho que lo único que podía detener un posible regreso de la magia oscura, eran ellos... y no había duda, porque la profecía desde el principio había estado dirigida a ellos y a nadie mas... Ginny miraba también a su Hermano y a su amiga... aunque su nombre no estuviera en la profecía, ella los entendía muy bien, ya que en cierta forma también ella estaba invadida por la tensión... su novio, su hermano y su mejor amiga, estaban de nuevo en el centro del problema.

Harry miró a Ron con expresión fría "No me entiendes, Ron... no me entiendes ahora... ni me vas a entender nunca..."

Ginny lo miró sorprendida, y por primera ves después de mucho tiempo se sintió intimidada por la expresión indiferente de Harry. Ron por su parte se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que contestar a lo que Harry acababa de decir, por lo que solo balbuceó en un intento por darle respuesta.

"Esto es nuevo para ti... pero adivina que!" Dijo Harry comenzando a elevar el tono de voz "... yo lo he vivido ya por tanto tiempo!... tengo mas de 10 años con este tipo de cosas... y cuando finalmente pienso que todo esto ya esta lejos!... que Voldemort quedó atrás!.. resulta que hay otra maldita profecía!.. y que nuevamente no puedo safarme del asunto!... no sabes como quisiera estar lejos de todo esto!..."

Ron se sintió profundamente ofendido, por un lado sabía que ese era el modo en que Harry reaccionaba ente este tipo de cosas, pero por el otro se sentía cansado del modo en que lo exteriorizaba, por lo que poniéndose de pie le dijo mirándolo a la cara "Por si no lo recuerdas, Harry, desde la primera ves que tuviste que enfrentarte con Voldemort, Hermione y yo estuvimos contigo!.. y no solo esa ves.. estuvimos contigo hasta la última batalla!... y no porque una maldita profecía nos hubiera incluido en los planes.. lo hicimos porque no te ibamos a abandonar y dejarte a ti solo!.. Pero siempre todo tiene que girar en torno tuyo!..."

"Ron..." Murmuro Hermione jalando a Ron del suéter que vestía para que tomara asiento de nuevo y se tranquilizara.

"No, Hermione!... ya es hora de que, Harry piense en nosotros también..." Dijo Ron mirando a Hermione con gesto molesto.

"Déjame te informo, Ron... que las veces que he luchado no lo he hecho para salvar solamente mi pellejo!... ha sido a favor del mundo mágico... pero ¿como puedes darte cuenta de eso? si desde siempre a lo que mas atención le pones ha sido a tus estúpidas discusiones con Hermione!... y sabes!.. tienes mucha razón!.. se me olvida que también ustedes son grandes héroes!... Porque no para variar, esta ves se encargan ustedes de todo, y me dejan a mi en paz!.." Dijo Harry tomando su varita enojado 'PLOP!'.. Se escuchó antes de quedesaparececiera de la sala.

"No pudiste cerrar la boca RON?.." Dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano con exasperación "Bien sabes que así es como Harry reacciona ante este tipo de cosas!..."

"Pues ya estoy harto de que siempre haga lo mismo!" Dijo Ron excusándose.

"Sea como sea, reacciona al final y hace lo que tiene que hacer..." Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron un poco molesta también.

Ginny tomó su varita desapareciendo también después de dirigirle a Hermione un mirada de comprensión.

"es un Grandísimo estúpido.." Dijo Ron en un suspiro tomando asiento de nuevo con Hermione "Ya se le pasara mañana..."

Hermione asintió sin estar muy convencida, toda esta discusión solo aumentaba el estrés que sentian los 4 magos.


	14. La Nueva Mansión Malfoy

**QUE ONDA!... nuevamente me permito saludarlos y agradecerles por sus comentarios... **

**No se si piensen que es muy rapido para ya subir el siguiente capitulo, sea como sea, pues aqui esta y espero que les guste... Creo que este no termina tan intrigante como otros, pero igual espero que les guste y sigan comentando.**

**UN abrazo muy grande**

**Gemini Left.****

* * *

**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR: **

"Grandísimo estúpido.." Dijo Ron en un suspiro tomando asiento de nuevo con Hermione "Ya se le pasara mañana..."

Hermione asintió sin estar muy convencida, toda esta discusión solo aumentaba el estrés que sentian los 4 magos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 14: LA NUEVA MANSION MALFOY**

* * *

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Los días pasaban sin sentirse, y las cosas no habían cambiado aún... Harry evitaba a Ron por los pasillos de la CNA y debido a esta pelea habían dejado de lado su misión alegando con Moddy que habían tenido entrevistas con la prensa en aquellos días, cosa que en parte era verdad.

Mientras tanto, la profecía había sido dejada de lado, y no por falta de interés... simplemente era falta de tiempo, Hermione trabajaba dedicadamente en el Departamento de Misterios, y cuando tenía algún espacio de tiempo libre, inconscientemente prefería dedicarlo a descansar, distraerse, o estar con Ron... después cuando se acostaba para dormir, llegaba insistentemente a su mente el pendiente de la profecía... pensando que al día siguiente investigaría algo, mas sin embargo al día siguiente se repetía el mismo círculo de ocupaciones...

Ron cada que pensaba en la profecía recordaba la discusión que había tenido con Harry, por lo que aquel asunto le provocaba una creciente apatía, que lo alejaba diariamente de pensar en eso.

Ginny no mencionaba el asunto a ninguno de los 3, ya que sabía que podía provocar que se sintieran incómodos, se consolaba pensando que sea como sea la profecía ya llevaba guardada 6 años... por lo que quizá podía esperar mas tiempo. Mientras tanto dividía su tiempo entre Harry, Ron y Hermione, se había dado cuenta también que era inútil convencer a Harry de que se disculpara con Ron, y había preferido dejar de intentarlo antes de que terminara enojado con ella también.

Sin embargo Harry le daba vueltas al asunto de la profecía todo el tiempo, no se atrevía a expresarlo abiertamente por no parecer ridículo ante sus amigos por haber armado todo un problema... Simplemente no podía quedarse indiferente ante algo así... el conocía muy bien sus responsabilidades.. simplemente se estresaba, y si su mejor amigo no podía entender eso, entonces era mejor que estuviera lejos de el por un tiempo.

································································

Una noche Harry se encontraba en su habitación de la CNA, sentado en su sofá meditando una serie de cosas, Ginny estaba junto a el recostada en su pierna.

"TOK, TOK, Tok" Se escuchó un fime toquido en su puerta.

Harry miró a Ginny como preguntandole si esperaba a alguien, a lo que Ginny simplemente se encogió de hombros. Harry se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, ahí estaba nada mas y nada menos que Hermione, que miraba a los lados como si se escondiera de alguien.

"Hermione..." Dijo Harry asomando la cabeza y mirando tambien a los lados para buscar alguna razón del porque Hermione actuaba así. "Umm... que sucede..?" su voz no era de enojo, ni resentimiento, realmente el no tenía ningún problema con ella, por lo que el tono que usaba era el de siempre.

Hermione lo empujó y entro detrás de el, cerrando la puerta "No quiero que Ron sepa que estoy aquí..." Dijo murmurando "Hola Ginny..." Dijo saludando a la pelirroja, miró a Harry de nuevo el cual la miraba alzando las cejas, por lo que Hermione rápidamente añadió "No es que Ron me tenga controlada, o algo por el estilo..." y sin decir nada mas tomó un pergamino de su bolsillo y lo desdobló.

"Que es eso?.." Dijo Harry mirando intrigado.

"Es una carta de Malfoy... Otra de las razones por las que me escondo de Ron.." Dijo mostrándole la carta a Harry, que la miró levantando las cejas nuevamente "No es que Ron me tenga controlada, ni nada por el estilo!.." repitió Hermione torciendo los ojos. "Simplemente que Ron no confía en él, y no quiero que sepa que le pedí un poco de ayuda..."

"Que?.. Le pediste ayuda!" Dijo Harry mirando incrédulo a Hermione.

Hermione le arrebató la carta de entre las manos "No dejaré que la leas si piensas que es una tontería que le halla pedido ayuda!"

"TOK, TOK, TOK" Se escuchó de Nuevo en la puerta. Esta ves el toquido era tímido y casi inaudible.

Harry abrió la puerta de un tirón dejando ver a Ron parado del otro lado del marco. "Hey...Harry.. puedo pasar..?" Dijo Ron mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello y lo hacía para atrás... Harry tan solo se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado, Ron entró a la habitación. "Hermione... que.. que estas haciendo aquí!.." Dijo cuando la encontró parada en el centro de la habitación al lado de Ginny.

"Eh.. yo.. Ron lo siento, tenía que hablar con Harry... y ... Hey!. Tu que estas haciendo aquí!.." Dijo después de su improvisado balbuceo.

"Eh... yo..." Dijo Ron mirando al suelo.. " Bueno, no se... esque creía que ya era tiempo de arreglar las cosas con Harry..."

Hermione sintió un indescriptible alivió cuando observó a Harry que asintió y le dio a Ron una especie de palmada amistosa en el hombro, como indicando que no se hablara mas del asunto... mas su alivio se convirtió en una mirada de reproche cuando Harry habló.

"Ya deja eso Ron... mejor veamos la carta que envió Malfoy!" Dijo Harry como restándole importancia la discusión que había tenido con su amigo... sabía el trabajo que le había costado el ir ahí y poner fin a eso...se sentía profundamente agradecido con él. ya que sabía tambien que Si Ron no tuviera esa nobleza que lo caracterizaba, su distanciamiento hubiera sido mas largo, ya que Harry se conocía muy bien y sabía que aunque quizás el no tuviera la razón era muy orgulloso respecto a eso. Después miró a Hermione de manera traviesa, y casi pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada dijo " Le respondió a la petición de ayuda que tu novia le hizo!"

"Le pediste ayuda a Malfoy!" Dijo Ron mirando incrédulo a Hermione.

Hermione solo torció los ojos "Nunca voy a entenderlos a ustedes dos..." Después levantando la cabeza para mostrar seguridad en sus acciones continuó hablando "Si le pedí ayuda a Malfoy, fue por la sencilla razón de que el se ofreció a dárnosla... y realmente me parece muy oportuno, ya que aunque el nunca halla sido Mortífago, se podría decir que se desarrollo en el entorno..."

"Precisamente por eso es que no deberíamos confiar en el..." Murmuró Ron inconforme.

"Y precisamente por eso, es que el puede tener información que nosotros ignoramos..." Dijo Hermione aseverativa. "Tenemos una responsabilidad que no podemos ignorar... y que no solo puede garantizar la tranquilidad del mundo mágico... sino la felicidad en nuestros propios futuros..." Comentó mirando a Harry y a Ron alternadamente, quienes bajando la cabeza asintieron, claramente un poco avergonzados por haber actuado de manera tan inmadura.

"Malfoy sabe en donde esta la botella en donde reside el poder de voldemort?" Dijo Harry, quien no se sacaba de la mente las frases de la profecía. "Supongo que tenemos que encontrar la botella antes de que el heredero lo haga no?.." continuó comentando las conjeturas a las que había llegado.

"No tenemos que encontrar la botella, Harry..." Dijo Hermione inmersa en sus pensamientos "Porque el Heredero es la botella en si... supongo que eso es solo lenguaje figurado.."

"Pero entonces.." Dijo Ron confundido...

"No tengo idea... Por eso creo que debemos vernos con Malfoy... aparentemente ha investigado al respecto.. y" Dijo Hermione antes de ser interrumpida.

"Pero como saber que de verdad podemos confiar en el.. y todo esto no se trata de una trampa..." Dijo Ron levantando la cabeza desafiante.

"Porque cuando ofreció que nos viéramos en el Callejón Diagon notó mi desconfianza... por lo que cambió la cita a su propia casa... y con su esposa presente..." Dijo Hermione alzando las cejas, haciéndoles recordar como Malfoy había quedado completamente vulnerable la ves anterior al mencionar a su esposa.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Ron siempre había sentido mucha curiosidad por conocer la tan famosa Mansión Malfoy, por lo que se sintió un poco desilusionado al descubrir que Draco Malfoy ya no residía ahí, y que su cita sería en el nuevo hogar del rubio.

"Pues sea como sea, esta también parece una Mansión ostentosa.." Murmuró Ron al verse frente a las grandes puertas del lugar en el que habían acordado la cita, unos días después de haber hecho las paces con Harry.

Las puertas se abrieron mágicamente permitiéndoles la entrada a un inmenso jardín, que a cambio de lo que hubieran pensado no era oscuro ni estaba marchito, en realidad había una inmensa cantidad de flores que podían disfrutarse con los rayos de sol que iluminaban el lugar, Había arbustos podados con forma de serpientes que no intimidaban, tan solo dejaban saber que el lugar era habitado por un orgulloso Slytherin.

Se apareció frente a ellos un diminuto elfo doméstico que en lugar de actuar tímidamente como todos solían hacerlo, actuaba mas bien con actitud solemne como si se tratara del mas fino Mayordomo "El Señor Malfoy los espera... síganme"

Hermione alzó las cejas al observar la propiedad con la que el Elfo se comportaba, y no solo eso, sino al notar también que las túnicas que vestía no estaban roídas ni desgastadas.

Finalmente entraron al interior de la mansión, la cual era obviamente elegante, mas sin embargo más sencilla de lo que esperaban.

"Ya veo que la puntualidad no es algo que han desarrollado mucho.." Dijo Malfoy entrando al recibidor y dirigiéndoles una especie de sonrisa que pocas veces habían visto dibujada en el rostro de Malfoy. "Síganme, supongo que podemos hablar mejor sobre todo esto en la sala"

Los 4 amigos siguieron a Malfoy hasta la elegante sala en donde callados tomaron asiento.

"Realmente esta es la primera ves que una sangre-su..." Dijo Malfoy deteniéndose ante lo que iba a decir y cambiándolo por otra palabra "Que una bruja nacida de Muggles entra a esta casa..." los cuatro lo miraron sorprendidos, se notaba que haber corregido su usual comentario le había costado mucho trabajo, así como el aceptar tenerlos en su casa. Una joven bruja entró de repente a la sala haciendo que Malfoy cambiara drásticamente el tema "Es la hora del té... tomen una taza"

"Buen día.." Dijo amablemente la joven bruja que acababa de entrar, su negro y largo cabello quebrado se recogía por detrás de su cabeza en una usual 'Cola de caballo', su piel era blanca y sus ojos cafés, sus ropas tan elegantes como las de Draco... el embarazó aún no se le notaba.

La manera en que Draco la miró era simplemente increíble, los 4 Gryffindors que se encontraban en la sala jamás imaginaron ver en ese rostro aquella expresión... Era una alegría que no se podía ocultar y que por primera vez parecia no ser provocada por el sufrimiento o angustia de otros. "Les presento a mi esposa... Cecilia Malfoy" Dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.


	15. Hipotéticamente

Saludos desde mi apacible recinto... :p Muy contenta por poder subirles ya mi siguiente capitulo, y esperando como siempre que les guste...

Sus comentarios, aunque sean pocos, me hacen muy feliz.. jaja y espero seguir recibiendolos..

ATTE: Gemini Left

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

La manera en que Draco la miró era simplemente increíble, los 4 Gryffindors que se encontraban en la sala jamás imaginaron ver en ese rostro aquella expresión... Era una alegría que no se podía ocultar y que por primera vez parecia no ser provocada por el sufrimiento o angustia de otros. "Les presento a mi esposa... Cecilia Malfoy" Dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.

* * *

**CAPITULO 15: HIPOTETICAMENTE**

* * *

Harry y Ron se pusieron rápidamente de pie haciendo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza y extendieron la mano para saludarla, Ginny hizo lo mismo, seguida por Hermione que extendió la mano mas al siguiente instante se arrepintió, pensando que si ella era como su esposo, posiblemente ella no querría tocar a una 'Sangre-sucia'

Sin embargo Cecilia Malfoy le tomó la mano sin ningún problema "Hermione Granger!... finalmente tengo la oportunidad de estrechar manos contigo... En nuestra casa de Hogwarts siempre insistíamos en que el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó mandandote a Gryffindor en lugar de con nosotros!" Dijo hablando muy rápido mas con un tono simpático.

Hermione no sabía que decir... la querían en Slytherin?... o de que rayos estaba hablando Cecilia Malfoy "Eh.. en su casa?.." Dijo un poco insegura.

"Revenclaw por supuesto!" Dijo Cecilia emocionada "La casa de la inteligencia!"

Ron, Harry y Ginny miraron sorprendidos a Draco... nunca pensaron que el se casaría con alguien que no fuera de Slytherin, sin embargo el parecía despreocupado y continuaba preparando las tazas de té para sus invitados... Estando Cecilia cerca Draco parecía sencillamente inofensivo.

Mientras Draco les extendía sus tazas de té habló "Cecilia esta al tanto de la profecía.." Dijo con seguridad "No lo tomen como falta de ética mía.. simplemente necesité su ayuda para encontrar algunas cosas que buscaba, y tuve que ponerla al tanto" Dijo al notar las miradas que Harry y Ron le dirigían. Después mirando a Hermione dijo "Lo que me dijiste en tu carta, Granger.. es definitivo... no existe botella alguna, lo que buscamos es al Heredero en persona."

Hermione asintió satisfecha con ella misma, Ron después preguntó intrigado "¿Es algún antiguo Mortífago, no es asi?..."

"No..." Dijo Malfoy negando con la cabeza.. "Llegué a pensar lo mismo... hasta que decidí investigar en fuentes tangibles... regresé a la antigua Mansión Malfoy... no se si sepan... esta abandonada y en ruinas, solamente algunos antiguos elfos viven ahí... se quemó poco después de la derrota de Voldemort... no había ido ahí desde entonces..." Dijo haciendo una breve pausa, después continuó "Cecilia y yo fuimos a la que era la antigua habitación de mi padre, y entre los escombros buscamos su Diario..." Después de decir eso, bajó la cabeza y dejó de hablar, Hermione pudo notar que una vena le saltaba por la sien al recordar todos estos sucesos.

Cecilia puso su mano sobre la espalda de Draco y continuó la plática con una voz llena de serenidad y ecuanimidad "Encontramos el Diario y buscamos en el alguna pagina en donde se hiciera referencia al heredero... suponíamos que debería haber algo, ya que El Señor Lucius era muy allegado a ustedes-saben-quien... muchas cosas no se podían leer... estaban destruidas o invadidas por el tizne del incendio... solo pudimos leer algo sobre el día en el que Ustedes-Saben-Quien, nombró a su heredero.. no había muchos detalles, al menos no que se pudieran ver... fue el día en que se selló el testamento... el nombre del heredero.. es... es.." Dijo antes de que su voz se cortara por algo que aparentemente era miedo.

"Es Nathair..." Dijo Malfoy... que por fin había recuperado el habla "Ningún Mortífago tiene o tenía ese nombre... de eso estoy seguro... Nathair... saben que significa serpiente en Gaélico..?" Dijo mirando a sus invitados "Es como si desde siempre hubiera estado destinado a ser su heredero..."

"Nathair..." murmuró Hermione mirando a Harry que se había quedado muy pensativo.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Después de terminar su té, los amigos regresaron al Departamento de Hermione, que era en donde podían hablar tranquilamente en esos días.

"Clive, estas aquí?.." Dijo Hermione al observar documentos en su comedor, como cuando Clive se encontraba resolviendo algún caso.

"Si, Hermione aquí estoy.." Dijo Clive saliendo apresuradamente de su habitación mientras se ponía un elegante saco. "Pero voy de salida!" Dijo después dibujando una gran sonrisa. "Tengo una cita"

"Oh... pues entonces,... suerte." Dijo Hermione sonriendo pícaramente. Y Clive salió por la puerta después de haber agitado su mano en señal de despedida.

Ron dio un suspiro recordando la tarde que habían vivido. "Pues no se ustedes, pero a mi me sorprendió mas el hecho de que Cecilia Malfoy sea una persona tan agradable, que cualquier otra cosa que Malfoy nos hubiera dicho sobre la profecía..."

"Estás loco?".. Dijo Hermione incrédula... "Realmente siento que de lo poco que sabemos podemos empezar a sacar conclusiones"

"Y yo realmente siento, que tenemos que seguir los pasos de Clive, y salir los dos... hoy... como en una cita.." Dijo Ron acercándose a Hermione tiernamente... "No finjas que no te gustaría.."

Hermione sonrió un poco sonrojada... "Umm... pues no sé, Ron.."

"Hermione por favor!.. ya le dedicamos hoy toda la tarde a la profecía... en casa de Malfoy!... y ni siquiera reclamé!.. me merezco un premio... así que vamos a algún lado... por favor..!" Dijo Ron suplicante.

Hermione miró a Harry y a Ginny como preguntando si ellos querían salir también, por lo que Harry dijo "Hermione!... Ron esta hablando de una cita solo para ustedes... así que vallan y disfruten su tiempo solos... Ginny y yo podemos ver televisión aquí un rato... de verdad..."

"Esta bien... entonces nos vamos, Ron?.." Dijo dando un suspiro y tomando su bolso.

"A Donde tu me digas, amor..." Dijo Ron tomando a Hermione de la mano y saliendo de manera inusual por la puerta.

Unos instantes después Harry y Ginny miraban la televisión de la manera mas cómoda posible, sentían cada músculo de su cuerpo completamente relajado.

"AAAH!.. aún no puedo creer que ya pronto regreso a Hogwarts!" Dijo Ginny dramáticamente.

"OH, ni siquiera me lo recuerdes" Dijo Harry abrazándola y recargando su cabeza sobre la cabeza de Ginny.

"Harry, no te molestes... pero te siento un poco distraído..." Dijo mirándolo a los ojos unos momentos después.

"Mmm... pues no se.. es que estoy dándole vueltas a todo este asunto... lo que dijo Malfoy ciertamente me dejó pensando en algo..." Dijo Harry sin hablar claramente sobre lo que pensaba. "Pero olvídalo!.. no quiero hablar de esto ahora... Ron tiene razón, ya le dedicamos suficiente tiempo por hoy.. y no quiero terminar con dolor de cabeza..." Dijo agitando efusivamente la cabeza.

Ginny sonrió y se recargó de nuevo en su hombro "Como tu digas!.."

"Ginny...?." Murmuró Harry un poco inseguro.

"Mmm?.." Contestó ella

"Si todo esto no estuviera ahora... quiero decir, si ahora no existiera la posibilidad de ser aniquilado por el tal Nathair... yo.." Dijo Harry sintiendo que las manos le temblaban un poco. "Yo te prometería estar contigo hasta envejecer... y te prometería hacerte feliz durante todo ese tiempo..."

"Harry..." Contestó Ginny mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos. "No te pasará nada tampoco esta ves, de acuerdo?.."

Harry la miró y la besó tomándola después entre sus brazos "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, sabes?.."

"Y por eso no te vas a librar de mi tan fácil!.." Dijo Ginny sonriendo y besándolo de nuevo.

·····························································

Mientras tanto Ron y Hermione daban un paseo por las Calles de Londres, la noche era cálida aunque el cielo estaba un poco nublado.

"Ha!.. Viste la cara de Malfoy cuando Cecilia entró a la sala!... es como si lo tuviera completamente controlado!" Dijo Ron soltando después una carcajada.

"Pues falta que le hacía... en realidad es grande el cambio que esta logrando en él..." Dijo Hermione sonriendo "Aunque siempre he pensado que las mujeres inteligentes logramos grandes cosas en los hombres!"

"Ah si?.. Pues deja decirte que nunca lograste que me gustara hacer mis tareas..." Dijo el provocándola.

"Pero logré que las hicieras... y algunas veces hasta mejor que todos!.." Dijo levantando las cejas.

"Eso solo lo hacía porque te provocaba una felicidad inmensa!... y todo el día quedabas complacida conmigo!... e intentabas no discutir... y te comportabas mas dulce y tierna!" Dijo Ron abrazándola mientras caminaban.

Siguieron caminando por un rato y después de regreso hacia el departamento de Hermione, caminaron en silencio disfrutando simplemente de estar juntos.

Después Hermione habló "En que estas pensando eh?.."

"Mmm... Si te digo, prometes contestarme con la verdad?..." Dijo Ron de manera intrigante, a lo que Hermione asintió con la cabeza ansiosa, por lo que Ron continuó "No sé... algunas veces me asalta la pregunta de: si aún extrañas a William..." Ante este comentario, Hermione giró la cabeza y miró a Ron sin decir nada pero un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, por lo que Ron continuó rápidamente "Ya sabes!.. es solo que, el parecía simplemente como perfecto para ti... claro eliminado la parte en que era un Mortífago disfrazado... y eso es lo que me pregunto, si el hubiera sido realmente William... el hombre nacido de Muggles, organizado, y exitoso mago trabajador del ministerio de magia...¿ te hubieras quedado con el?

"Quieres decir... ¿si el verdadero William no hubiera sido... Asesinado..?..." Dijo Hermione intentando ocultar la sensación tan espantosa que la última palabra le provocaba.

"Pues si... eso quiero decir..."

"Pues no lo sé... salí muy poco con el verdadero William, como para saber si hubieran funcionado realmente las cosas..." Dijo Hermione dando un suspiro.

"Pero... imaginando que las cosas si hubieran funcionado... ¿te hubieras casado con el...o... no sé... hubieras esperado por mi?.." Dijo Ron curioso.

Hermione dio un resoplido incrédulo.. "Pues no lo sé, Ron... Si lo pones de esa manera, en que si las cosas hubieran sido perfectas con William... No sé... lo mas lógico es que si me hubiera quedado con el!..."

Ron dejó caer la mandíbula en señal de sorpresa sin dar crédito a las palabras de Hermione "Me hubieras olvidado por completo?..."

Hermione torció los ojos "Olvidado que, Ronald!.. si nunca nos habíamos dicho de forma apropiada lo que sentíamos!... yo no sabía si durante todo el tiempo que no te vi, pensaba en ti porque estaba enamorada, o simplemente porque te extrañaba!... así como extrañaba a Harry también!.. Además uno busca ser feliz!.. tu me acabas de poner la situación hipotética de que 'hubiera' pasado... me pediste que te contestara con la verdad.. y eso fue lo que hice!.." Dijo un poco desesperada.

"Pues me hubieras mentido!" Dijo Ron dramáticamente "Sabes Hermione, para haber sido el Premio Anual.. no eres tan lista!.. algunas veces tienes que decir pequeñas mentiras para no herir a las personas!"

"Que?" Dijo Hermione sin creer lo que Ron decía.. "Pero tu me preguntaste!... no puedo mentirte a ti RON!... tu me pediste la verdad!"

Se encontraban ya frente al edificio de Hermione, Ron la miró y dijo "Pues ya que estamos en verdades...yo tampoco te puedo mentir... probablemente yo también me hubiera casado con Gwen!.." Y después de apuntarse con su varita "PLOP!" desapareció.


	16. La Noche ¡PLOP!

Buen día!.. disculpen si esta ves los hice esperar mucho... pero he estado un poco ocupada...

Espero que este capitulo les guste...

Zeisse... gracias por tus comentarios de siempre.. Narwen Weasley, me alegra que sigas leyendo...

A todos, muchas gracias.. ! BESOS

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Se encontraban ya frente al edificio de Hermione, Ron la miró y dijo "Pues ya que estamos en verdades...yo tampoco te puedo mentir... probablemente yo también me hubiera casado con Gwen!.." Y después de apuntarse con su varita "PLOP!" desapareció.

* * *

**CAPITULO 16:_ LA NOCHE ¡PLOP!_****

* * *

**

Hermione se quedó un momento parada en la calle sola, y después dijo en voz baja, como si Ron aún estuviera ahí "Pues yo no te lo pregunté... idiota"

············································

Harry y Ginny continuaban en la sala disfrutando los dos de una muy buena película Muggle, cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando entrar a una muy alterada Hermione.

"Que pasa?" Dijo Harry mirando consternado "¿En donde esta Ron?.."

"Argh!.. se fue!" Contestó Hermione dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

"¿Por qué!.. no me digas que tuvieron una discusión!" Dijo Ginny torciendo los ojos.

"Y una muy estúpida!.. esque no lo entiendo!.." dijo Hermione contándoles después lo que había sucedido... mientras Harry y Ginny la miraban atentos.

"Debiste haberle mentido!" Dijo Ginny con seriedad.

"Pero el me pidió la verdad!.. además es una tontería, ya estoy con el!" Dijo Hermione desesperada.

"Pero ya conoces como es Ron!... es necio, y la mayor parte del tiempo Irracional..." contestó la pelirroja torciendo los ojos.

"Yo digo que todo esto es una tontería... que además no tendrá trascendencia.. Ron sabe muy bien que lo amas y que ahora tu y el están juntos.. no creo que sea tan estúpido como para hacer de esto un gran problema" Dijo Harry muy prácticamente.

Hermione dio un suspiro y dijo "Y después me dijo que el también se hubiera casado con Gwen!"

Ginny miró a Harry molesta como si quien hubiera dicho el comentario hubiera sido el.

Harry dijo "Que?... " Dijo Mirando a Ginny asustado "eso no es cierto!... si a Ron le dolió tanto que dijeras que tu si te hubieras quedado con William, fue exactamente porque el no se hubiera quedado con Gwen!.." este comentario dejó a Hermione pensativa por un momento... "Porque crees que Gwen terminó con Ron?"

"Porque!" Dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

"Pues porque ella siempre supo que lo que Ron sintió por ti fue muy fuerte... ya que cuando ella se lo preguntaba Ron decía que no podía mentirle... supongo que por eso Ron sacó a Gwen en esta discusión, porque por primera ves se sintió en sus zapatos.." Dijo Harry riendo levemente.

"Ah... ahora me siento horrible!..." Dijo Hermione abatida. Después poniéndose de pié tomó su varita "Voy a hablar con el" "PLOP!"

"Me alegro de ser tan convincente!" >Dijo Harry con expresión triunfante.

················································

Hermione aterrizó en el exterior de la habitación de Ron... tocó pero nadie respondió, por la puerta de la habitación de al lado salió un Auror, por lo que Hermione rápidamente preguntó "Disculpa... no sabes en donde esta Ron?"

"Ah si... lo ví hace unos momentos en la sala de abajo..." Dijo el joven señalando a Hermione por donde irse.

Hermione caminó y bajó unas escaleras de caracol que había al final del pasillo y pudo ver en uno de los sillones la pelirroja cabellera... estaba sentado y al parecer hablando con alguien... "Ron?..." Dijo Hermione cuidadosamente... llegó hasta la sala y sintió que la sangre le hervía al darse cuenta de que la persona que estaba con el, era nada mas y nada menos que Gwen.

"Hermione" Dijo Ron extrañado de verla ahí.

"Estúpido..." Murmuró Hermione antes de desaparecer nuevamente "PLOP!"

"Hay no!.." Dijo Ron mirando a Gwen.

"No seas tonto... ve a buscarla antes de que comience a crear toda una historia en torno a esto!" Dijo Gwen, conociendo muy bien como funcionaba la mente y el comportamiento femenino.

Ron asintió torpemente "PLOP!" se escucho antes de desaparecer.

···················································

Hermione apareció de nuevo en su departamento por lo que Harry dijo extrañado "Tan rápido?"

"Gwen estaba con el... estaba con RON!.." Dijo Hermione mirándolos de manera fulminante.

"Hay no..." Dijo Ginny imaginando miles de cosas... "Es un idiota... estaban?... tu sabes.. ellos estaban?..."

"Hablando!" Dijo Hermione molesta caminando de un lado a otro.

"Oh... como puede ser tan cretino!" Dijo Harry con un marcado tono irónico, haciendo que Ginny riera.

"PLOP!" Se escuchó en la sala de Hermione dejando aparecer a Ron "Hermione Jane Granger!" Dijo caminando hacia ella "Ayudame a entenderte, con un demonio!"

"No maldigas..." Dijo Hermione apuntándolo con el dedo... después dijo "Escúchame, Ronald!...Si pensabas volver con Gwen, pudiste simplemente decírmelo... y no fingir toda una discusión conmigo para hacerlo!..."

Ron miró a Harry y a Ginny confundido, quienes solo se encogieron de hombros y siguieron mirando emocionados la discusión "Hermione... estas, loca." Dijo con simpleza.. "Como siquiera puedes pensar eso?.. Yo estoy contigo... y no quiero dejar de estarlo!... no seas tonta.. yo te amo... solo discutimos como lo hacíamos antes todo el tiempo y no por eso dejaba de quererte!"

"De que hablabas entonces con Gwen...?" Dijo Hermione que después de escuchar las palabras de Ron se sentía un poco mas calmada.

"Esta saliendo con alguien.. y en realidad, nos estaba invitando a ti y a mi a cenar alguna ves... como una cita doble... me comentaba que no quiere que la odies por el modo en que se comportó la última ves... entre ella y yo no pasa nada... de hecho a ella solamente le gusta bromear con que es una especie de fanática mía.. pero en realidad lo hace como burlándose de las que si lo son..." Dijo Ron riendo mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

"Solo hablaron de eso?.." Dijo Hermione tranquilamente mirando a Ron que lentamente la llevaba hacia sus brazos.

"Pues si... de eso y de cuanto te quiero, y de lo mucho que me dolió discutir contigo hoy..." Dijo Ron abrazándola finalmente.

Hermione intentó sonreír...Desde que estaban juntos, esta era la primera ves que dejaban que una discusión se saliera de su control, y en realidad era bastante cómico ver como Hermione, que era una persona tan ecuánime perdía el control solamente cuando discutía con Ron, siempre y solamente con él... "Ron, perdóname... yo no quería hacerte sentir mal con lo que dije... es solo que.."

"Respondiste a una situación hipotética como usualmente lo harías..." Dijo Ron sonriendo avergonzado "Ya entendí... suelo ser irracional al principio.."

"Fue lo que dije!" Comentó Ginny triunfante desde el sillon, en donde ella y Harry habían dejado de ver su película para mirar la discusión comiendo palomitas.

"Entonces me perdonas?.." Dijo Ron ignorando a su hermana y su amigo. A lo que Hermione solamente se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies y lo besó rápidamente en los labios.

"Argh, Ginevra!... esto es mas cursi que la película que veíamos.." Dijo Harry con expresión de disgusto volviendo a mirar a la pantalla de la televisión.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Unos días después Hermione envió una lechuza a Harry y a Ron, para quedarse de ver en el Callejón Diagon, aparentemente tenía algo muy importante que decirles. Ginny había regresado ya a 'La Madriguera' para preparar sus cosas, ya que el inicio del próximo periodo escolar estaba cerca.

Hermione los esperaba ya, como siempre puntual en La heladería de Florean Fortescue's , que era en donde se habían quedado de ver. Momentos después llegaron Ron y Harry vistiendo su túnica de Aurores y su placa que portaban en el brazo, rodeando su bíceps, brillante y orgullosa, la cual se les veía increíblemente bien.

"Que es lo que nos vas a decir.." Dijo Ron después de haberla saludado como era apropiadamente y haberse sentado junto a ella.

Hermione miró a su alrededor... "Creo que no es un buen lugar.." Dijo mirando que el lugar se empezaba a abarrotar de estudiantes de Hogwarts "Olvidé que por estas fechas empiezan a comprar sus útiles..."

"No importa.. nadie va a escuchar..."Dijo Ron exasperado... intentado convencer a Hermione.

Hermione suspiro y se acercó al centro de la mesa al igual que Harry y Ron, para hablar en un leve murmullo.. "Recuerdan el símbolo celta de cristal que dejó en la arena el rayo de luz?.." los Aurores asintieron silenciosos "Representa a una serpiente..." Dijo Hermione sin decir nada mas después.

Harry la miró atando cabos mentalmente "¿estas segura?.." Dijo mirando a Hermione que asentía con indudable seguridad... "Pues si lo piensas, tiene sentido..." Dijo Harry pensando profundamente en todo el asunto.

Ron los miraba alternadamente "Bien... No les entiendo una maldita palabra!"

"No maldigas!.." Dijo Hermione "¿No te das cuenta, Ronald?... probablemente la luz ha sido provocada por el tal Nathair!"

Ron se quedó pensativo "Pero porque no ha habido alteraciones en los documentos del Departamento del Uso Indebido de la Magia?"

"No lo sé.." Dijo Hermione pensando en lo que Ron había preguntado.

"Pero todo esto tiene mucho sentido Hermione..." Dijo Harry "La profecía estaba elaborada en gaélico... que es un idioma celta... el símbolo del cristal, es celta... y es una serpiente... Nathair significa serpiente..." Dijo pensando en voz alta, después tronó los dedos como si algo acabara de llegar a su mente "Y quien elaboró la profecía fue Nebulous Urgh!... Malfoy dijo que el era un Líder Hiperbóreo!...Ron... Nosotros mismos vimos a los Hiperbóreos que estaban ocultando el cristal!"

Ron asintió efusivamente entendiendo con claridad ahora de lo que hablaban, después dejó de sonreír "Si, pero sigo insistiendo.. porque no hay alteraciones en los documentos!"

Harry bajó la cabeza intentando encontrar una explicación, cuando escuchó voces que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos "Profesores!" eran Poul Brown y James Romans, estudiantes de Hogwarts, muy parecidos a Fred y George en su modo de comportarse "Disfrutando de la tarde!"

"Pues un poco..." Dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa, esperando que no hubieran sido escuchados. "Y que hacen ustedes..?"

"Preparándonos para el inicio de curso..." Dijo James alegremente "Y no pudimos perder la oportunidad de comprar algunos artículos en el honorable Emporio de Sortilegios Weasley!"

"Vamos a utilizarlas muy bien cuando estemos de regreso en Hogwarts!" Dijo Paul levantando las cejas. "Y no hay nada que nos puedan decir porque el curso aún ni empieza!"

"Y quizás porque ya no somos profesores.." Dijo Ron burlándose.

"Que?... No regresarán?.." Dijo James sorprendido.

"No... tan solo fuimos por la misión que teníamos que resolver..." Dijo Harry con cara de lamento.

"Pues oficialmente nos comprometemos! A ser sus voceros oficiales con sus fanáticos en Hogwarts!" Dijo Paul solemnemente.

"Por cierto.. en donde esta la Profesora Weasley..." Dijo James mirando a Harry picaramente.

"Pues preparando sus cosas para volver también a Hogwarts..." Dijo Harry sin poder evitar sonar decepcionado.

"Ah!.. al menos nos queda ella!" Dijo Paul dando un suspiro, Harry lo miró alzando las cejas a lo que el joven solamente rió y tomó a James del cuello de la camisa "eh.. bueno nosotros nos vamos.. tenemos mas asuntos pendientes."

"Esos dos me ponen los cabellos de punta..." Dijo Harry mirándolos mientras se marchaban.

"Sigamos con lo que estábamos.." Dijo Hermione inclinándose de nuevo hacia el centro de la mesa para continuar entre murmullos.

"Cuando los veo murmurando me recuerdan tanto a sus años en Hogwarts..." Se escuchó una voz cerca de ellos, provocando que los 3 amigos rompieran de nuevo su círculo de murmullos.


	17. Preparando la Reunión

bueno!.. PERDÓN POR LA ESPERA... pero ahi lo TIENEN! DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

"Cuando los veo murmurando me recuerdan tanto a sus años en Hogwarts..." Se escuchó una voz cerca de ellos, provocando que los 3 amigos rompieran de nuevo su círculo de murmullos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 17: _PREPARANDO LA REUNION_**

* * *

"Profesor Dumbledore!" Dijo Hermione sonriendo sorprendida, mientras se ponían de pie para saludarlo.

"Me da gusto verlos!... como les fue en su regreso a Londres.." Dijo el Director de Hogwarts luciendo relajado y lleno de vida como en sus mejores años.

"Muy bien... aunque siempre vamos a extrañar Hogwarts..." Contestó Hermione que miraba a la Profesora Minerva McGonagall hablando con el dueño de la heladería.

Dumbledore miró a Hermione por lo que dijo "Minerva tuvo la excelente idea de pasar el día en el Callejón Diagon para que los padres de los estudiantes tuvieran la oportunidad de ver lo repuesto que estaba... y no podemos dejar pasar una oportunidad tan buena para venir por uno de los helados de Florean!"

"Albus!.." Se escuchó la voz de la Profesora McGonagall desde el mostrador de la tienda, sosteniendo dos enormes barquillos con grandes bolas de helado encima.

"En un segundo, Minerva..." Después miró de nuevo a sus tres ex alumnos "Espero volver a verlos pronto..." Giró sobre sus talones y dio unos pasos, después levantó la mano como si hubiera olvidado decir algo y girando para mirarlos de nuevo dijo "Por cierto... Recuerden que cuando las cosas suelen ser de gran magnitud... comúnmente se dan por accidente.." después les guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

"Es una lástima..." Dijo Ron sentándose de nuevo y con gesto de pesar "Parece que le quedaron algunas secuelas mentales después del hechizo de ese maldito Donovan!"

"Ronald!" Dijo Hermione sin poder evitar que se le escapara una pequeña carcajada.

"No maldigo!.." Dijo Ron como disculpándose, antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo.

"De verdad que eres despistado!" Dijo Hermione sentándose también jalándolo cariñosamente del cabello como para que pusiera atención a las cosas.

"A que te refieres" Dijo Ron dándole a su helado un ansioso lenguetazo.

"Dumbledore aparentemente quiso decirnos algo importante con esa última frase!" Dijo Harry exasperado.

"Cosas de gran magnitud.. comúnmente por accidente..." Murmuró Hermione intentando encontrar sentido en las palabras principales de la frase.

"Ya se!.." Dijo Harry con expresión iluminada "Probablemente esa es la respuesta al porque no aparece nada en los registros del Uso Indebido de la Magia!"

Hermione lo miró intentando encontrar por ella misma la explicación y diciendo "A que te refieres...?"

"Imagina... la Magia de Voldemort era muy fuerte..." Dijo Harry murmurando de nuevo "posiblemente el tipo este.. Nathair, no sabe controlara... quizás cada que intenta dominarla, ésta termina por salirse de control... o posiblemente se le escapa sin intención cuando tiene alguna emoción muy fuerte...y es por eso..." dijo bajando después la cabeza "Que yo logro sentirla con tanta magnitud... tiene que ser esa la respuesta, un sujeto normal, aunque se llame Nathair o como sea, no puede controlar tan fácil una magia de esa magnitud.."

"Y es por eso que no aparece en los registros del Uso Indebido de la Magia!" Dijo Ron tronando los dedos encontrando sentido a todo. "Porque todo esto ha sido tomado como Magia accidental!." Ante esto Hermione lo miró sonriente.. las cosas parecian tener mucho sentido, después Ron tronó los dedos recordando algo mas "Recuerdas lo que nos dijiste sobre las piedras que se encuentran cerca de la región de Stonehnghe?..." Dijo mientras Hermione asentía " eso también tiene sentido... tu dijiste que se podían utilizar como catalizadores de energía!.. es por eso que el tal Nathair hace que los Hiperbóreos le lleven piedras de la región!... para que su magia no se salga de control!... y por eso últimamente no ha habido otra luz!.. porque le llevaron suficientes piedras la última ves!"

Hermione miró a Ron completamente sorprendida y a la ves emocionada.. por no mencionar la profunda expresión de orgullo que le dirigía "Ron! ... ves?.. si te lo propones puedes ser tan brillante como yo!.."

Ron la miró sonriendo... "Ha.. si me lo propongo... no se si ofenderme o halagarme.."

"Pero porque lo esconden los Hiperbóreos?" Dijo Hermione ignorando el comentario de Ron y con una expresión nuevamente confundida.

"Dejemos que Ron.. que sabe de Hiperbóreos y que se encuentra en este momento lleno de brillantez nos responda..." Dijo Harry alzando las cejas expectante.

"Uh.. mmm... pues.." Dijo Ron pensando intensamente... "Los Hiperbóreos son una raza superior... ya te lo había dicho no?.." Dijo Ron, provocando que Harry diera un resoplido burlón... sin embargo Ron continuó.. "Ellos están por encima de los sentimientos... del miedo, de la maldad... tienden a cuidar lo que esta destinado a grandes cosas... si Nathair fue marcado como líder, a ellos no les importa cual es su misión, solo les importa protegerlo hasta que éste sea capaz de llevarla a cabo..." Hermione y Harry lo miraron nuevamente sorprendidos...por lo que Ron un poco intimidado y encogiéndose de hombros dijo "Supongo que puede ser eso..."

"A veces me asustas..." Dijo Harry prefiriendo continuar con su helado.

Hermione rió murmurando satisfecha "hah!.. y el es mi novio!..." Haciendo que Ron se sonrojara profundamente.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

El verano había terminado para dar inicio al otoño, y con el, a un nuevo ciclo en Hogwarts. Ginny se encontraba ya de regreso en el castillo para impartir como cada año su asignatura "Historia de la Magia". El Banquete del sombrero seleccionador acababa de terminar, y Harry ya se encontraba en el castillo para hablar personalmente con Ginny sobre sus últimos hallazgos.

"Pues todo esto que me dices tiene mucho sentido..." Dijo Ginny de manera interesada a Harry, el cual comía muy entusiasmado algunos de los platillos que los elfos domesticos le servían dentro de las cocinas de Hogwarts.

"Ron y yo escuchamos a los Hiperbóreos decir, que pensaban llevarlo con las tribus del norte..." Dijo Harry pensativo, recordando el día en que vieron a aquella extraña raza descender de las montañas.

"Según sé, es aún mas difícil establecer comunicación con las tribus de las tierras altas del norte.." Dijo Ginny alzando las cejas.

"Porque?.. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?.." Dijo Harry confundido.

"Mira, no sé mucho de Hiperbóreos... pero sé que son una raza realmente selectiva... Las tribus que habitan el área de Bristol, que son a los que ustedes escucharon, están mas acostumbrados con el contacto humano..., ya que las montañas en donde viven, están rodeadas por numerosas villas, y algunas ciudades... es por eso incluso que no solamente hablan gaélico, sino también nuestro lenguaje.."

Harry la miraba fascinado... Ginny conocía muchas cosas, incluso se atrevía a pensar que era tan inteligente como Hermione y que simplemente no le gustaba hacer tanto alarde.

"Sin embargo" Continuó la pelirroja "No estoy muy segura de que las tribus del norte hablen otro idioma aparte del gaélico..." Dijo Haciendo un gesto de decepción y después alzando las cejas a Harry como esperando que este comprendiera.

"Eso quiere decir que necesitaremos a Malfoy..." Dijo Harry dando un resoplido de frustración.

"Si quieres ser bien recibido por ellos, lo mejor sería comunicarnos en su lengua, no crees?..." Dijo Ginny sonriendo. " Sea como sea, tenemos que tomarnos esto con calma, y planearlo bien... no podemos simplemente aparecernos y llegar así como así.."

"Supongo que no..." Dijo Harry dándole un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

"Y si no queremos cometer ningún error será mejor que me ponga a investigar todo acerca de sus modos de vivir.. tu sabes.. para saber que podemos o que no podemos hacer frente a ellos" Dijo Ginny astutamente.

"Woooah.. me encantas..." le dijo Harry sonriendo encantadoramente..

"Lo sé.." Dijo Ginny sonriendo también con simplicidad y después añadiendo con seriedad. "Ustedes encárguense de investigar el punto exacto en que se encuentra la tribu del norte, y el modo en que podemos llegar... si hacemos esto en equipo, pienso que puede ser una misión exitosa..."

"Si tu lo crees, entonces yo también lo creo." Dijo Harry inclinándose hacia el otro lado de la mesa para darle a Ginny un beso en los labios.

Momentos después Harry se despedía de ella para así poder regresar a Londres. "Intentaré venir lo mas que pueda, de acuerdo?.."

"mmm... pues espero que puedas muy seguido..." Dijo Ginny mientras se abrazaban amorosamente.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

Al día siguiente Harry se apresuró en ir con Ron y Hermione para contarles lo que había hablado con Ginny.

"Ella tiene razón" Dijo Hermione "Necesitamos tener todo perfectamente detallado antes de hacer cualquier cosa... para empezar, tendríamos que enviar una lechuza a Malfoy para saber si estaría disponible..."

"Pues tiene que estarlo.." Dijo Ron un poco estresado "El se ofreció para ayudarnos, ahora tiene que cumplir el cretino.."

"Ron!.." Dijo Hermione llamando su atención "Estoy segura de que va a aceptar, no tienes porque adelantarte y comenzar con las ofensas... recuerda, violencia, desata violencia..." añadió con solemnidad.

"Pienso que puede ser una buena idea.." Dijo Harry interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión de sus amigos "que este fin de semana hiciéramos una reunión para establecer lo que tiene que hacer cada uno..."

Ron asintió con la cabeza, después Hermione dijo "Pues ustedes disculpen, tengo que enviar una nota a Malfoy.."

"Esta bien.." Dijo Harry, y antes de que Hermione se marchara le dio un amigable beso en la mejilla "Pero ya me tengo que ir... espero poder ver a Ginny hoy también, antes de iniciar con toda esta oleada de futuras ocupaciones.." Dijo alzando las cejas y dándole un golpecillo en el hombro a Ron antes de dar la vuelta y salir.

Hermione tomó asiento en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio y cogió un trozo de pergamino. Ron se puso de pie detrás de ella y se inclinó para abrazarla "Que hacemos eh?."

"Pues no se tu... pero yo, como ya dije, voy a enviarle a Malfoy un mensaje.." Dijo Hermione sin querer voltear a mirarlo, ella sabía muy bien que si lo veía Ron haría esa irresistible expresión con los ojos, que la harían simplemente querer dejar de hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, solo para estar con el.

"Mmm.." Dijo Ron, haciendo una mueca de decepción con la boca y recargándose después en el escritorio a un lado del pergamino que Hermione escribía. "Que piensas escribirle.."

"No se como sería mejor redactarlo... sigo pensando que para el siempre voy a ser una Sangre-sucia..." Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron antes de torcer los ojos.

"Yo estoy seguro de que ese ricachón, esta muy conciente de gran bruja que eres... sea como sea, el puede pensar lo que quiera... es un idiota... lo importante es que yo te amo.." Dijo Ron sonriendo a Hermione, quien después de mirarlo por un instante, bajó rápidamente la cabeza para comenzar a escribir.

Que se estaba creyendo Ron para mirarla de esa manera, y sonreírle tan tiernamente... que no entendía que ella simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en él, una ves después de haberlo visto?...Hermione sonreía para sus adentros, no podía permitir que Ron se diera cuenta del efecto que tenía en ella, ya que conociéndolo, no perdería oportunidad para utilizarlo como ventaja sobre ella. Se intentó concentrar con todas sus fuerzas en la nota que estaba por redactar, mientras sentía la mirada de Ron insistente sobre ella. Al fín después de un momento se decidió por una nota corta.

**Draco Malfoy: **

**Necesitamos hablar contigo pronto. Al parecer nos eres de mucha ayuda en estos momentos. **

** Por favor, intenta venir este sábado a mi departamento. **

**En la calle Cardigan Drive Nº 28 –11 **

**Londres a las 18:00 hrs. **

**Envía nuestros saludos a Cecilia, nos encantaría que el sábado se nos uniera. **

**Atentamente: **

**Hermione Granger.**

"Parece que en realidad te agradó Cecilia Malfoy.." Dijo Ron después de haber leído lo que Hermione escribía...

"Obviamente!... además, no queremos que Malfoy se nos salga de control..." Dijo Hermione dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada. Mientras Ron la miraba sin saber porque aún se sorprendía de la increíble agilidad mental de Hermione "Bien.. ahora si, Ronald... soy toda tuya.."


	18. Reunión en Cardigan Drive

**qUE ONDA!.. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO Y ME SIGAN ENVIANDO SUS COMENTARIOS... ESTOS DÍAS ESPERO ACTUALIZAR MAS QUE LO ACOSTUMBRADO, YA QUE EN DOS SEMANAS SE VIENEN LAS VACACIONES Y NO CREO PODER ACTUALIZAR MUY SEGUIDO!.. **

**bUENO.. SALUDOS DESDE ACÁ LA TIERRA DEL TEQUILA, JALISCO!**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 18: REUNION EN CARDIGAN DRIVE

**

* * *

**

El sábado finalmente llegó entre ajetreos de la CNA, del Ministerio, y de la siempre característica primer semana en Hogwarts.

Ginny se apareció en el departamento de Hermione media hora antes de lo acordado, seguida por Harry que tenía un inconfundible gesto de preocupación.

"Que sucede?." Dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo.

"Ginny esta enojada conmigo..." Dijo Harry sin levantar la cara.

"Harry, ya te dije que no lo estoy.." Dijo Ginny torciendo los ojos y sentándose en el sillón a un lado de Clive.

"Gin, te conozco muy bien y sé que algo tienes!.." Dijo Harry pasando después la mano por su negro cabello en señal de desesperación.

"Porque estaría enojada?" Preguntó Clive intrigado.

"Supongo que porque no pude ir a Hogwarts en los últimos tres días.." Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry!.." Dijo Ginny exasperada "Acaso crees que me enojaría por eso.. entiendo perfectamente que tienes un trabajo que atender... por favor, ya creeme... NO ESTOY ENOJADA..."

"Pero tienes algo!.." Dijo Harry a la defensiva..

"Pero no estoy enojada.." Dijo Ginny que comenzaba a irritarse.

"AHA!... pero entonces si tienes algo!" Dijo Harry mirándola con insistencia.

Ginny solamente torció los ojos, escogiendo ignorar a Harry y se puso nuevamente de pie "Necesitas ayuda con algo, Hermione?.." Dijo caminando hacia la cocina en donde se encontraba su amiga.

Harry derrotado se sentó en la sala... "Quien las entiende!"

Clive rió mientras daba un sorbo a la cerveza alemana que bebía.. "Ya sabes... deben ser las hormonas..."

"Ha... cierto... algunas veces olvido ese detalle..." Dijo riendo también, y considerando la opción de que Clive tenía razón.

Momentos después llegó Ron cargando una caja llena de cervezas de Mantequilla y dos botellas de Whisky de Fuego.

"Ron... estas consciente de que esto es una reunión para hablar sobre la profecía.. verdad?" Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron con seriedad, mientras este sacaba unas cuantas botellas y les compartía a Clive y Harry.

"Pues si... porque?.." Dijo Ron confundido, sin saber exactamente porque Hermione le había hecho esa pregunta.

Hermione solo torció los ojos y se alejó hacia un librero mientras murmuraba para ella misma "Hombres..."

"TOK TOK TOK…"

Se escuchó en la puerta, Clive se puso de pie y fue a abrir... Ahí estaban Draco Y Cecilia Mafoy. "Eh... adelante, pasen." Dijo Clive haciendo un educado ademán con la mano... "Clive Peckham, para servirles..."

Malfoy lo miró y asintió con superioridad, se quitó el saco y lo colocó en las manos de Clive "Realmente yo prefiero los elfos domésticos..."

"Draco!.." Dijo Cecilia con gesto de disculpas a Clive que los miraba sin saber que decir... "El no es un sirviente... Por Merlín!... es por eso que te digo que leas mas libros sobre Estudios Muggles!"

"Clive es amigo mío, Malfoy..." Dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a saludar a Cecilia, Clive intentó reír para relajar el ambiente, obviamente se sintió algo incomodo ante la confusión, sin embargo Hermione ya le había contado algunas cosas sobre Malfoy. "Me alegra que vinieras, Cecilia" Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

"Por cierto, Granger.." Dijo Malfoy "Unos de tus vecinos nos vieron hacer magia, y tuve que matarlos..."

Hermione inhaló rápidamente aterrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sin embargo Cecilia rió y golpeó a Draco cariñosamente en el Hombro, como si lo reprendiera "No bromees con eso, Draco... Ignóralo Hermione... Obviamente esta bromeando"

Los cuatro amigos y Clive, dieron un suspiro de alivio mientras Draco miraba sonriendo a su esposa, como contento por haberla hecho reír.

Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor para hablar sobre los asuntos que tenían por acordar, mientras tomaban algunas de las cervezas de mantequilla que Ron había traído, las cuales no habían resultado tan inoportunas después de todo.

Harry y Ron estaban comportándose mejor de lo que Hermione y Ginny hubieran esperado... esto sin mencionar las miradas fulminantes que en algunas ocasiones le tiraban a Malfoy... Sin embargo no era nada agresivo ya que Malfoy también se las devolvía, sea como sea las dos partes estaban sorpresiva y ejemplarmente dispuestas a cooperar.

"Así que los Hiperbóreos esconden al heredero..." Dijo Malfoy pasando la mano por su barbilla, como meditando. "Y ustedes quieren ir a buscarlo... hablar con los Hiperbóreos... encontrarlo.. y luego... que?.."

Ron, Harry y Hermione se miraron entre ellos, realmente no sabían que era lo que pasaría después de que lo encontraran... acaso tendrían que enfrentar una monstruosa lucha como la que lucharon contra Voldemort?...

"Bueno... creo que la idea, es saber si realmente ellos lo están escondiendo..." Dijo Ron balbuceando un poco "Después, si es que si lo esconden ellos... pues ponerlo bajo arresto o algo así"

"Aprovechar que esta rodeado de catalizadores...y que al parecer no controla su magia... " Dijo Harry con seguridad.

"Ah... muy bien..." Dijo Malfoy sin poder evitar sonar un poco temeroso.

"Según mis investigaciones, La tribu norte vive específicamente en la parte este de los Montes Grampianos, la ciudad mas cercana es Aberdeen... En la cima del penúltimo monte hay unas grutas... tendríamos que encontrar la entrada principal y en su interior viven los Hiperbóreos..."

"Genial.. ya tienes el punto exacto!... no perdamos mas tiempo... hay que poner una fecha para decidir cuando iremos..." Dijo Ron comenzando a exaltarse.

"Espera Ron" Dijo Hermione aprensiva "Cuando estaba investigando, se me hizo sumamente sencillo... ¿como sería posible que una raza tan selectiva se dejara encontrar tan fácil...? ... pues por eso mismo investigué datos sobre la zona... y al parecer hay un extraño campo magnético... bastante inoportuno para nosotros..."

"Porque?.." Dijo Harry intrigado.

"Porque ese campo magnético, convierte a nuestras varitas, o a cualquier otro objeto mágico... en algo, prácticamente... ummm... Inútil.. sería la palabra mas adecuada... no hay magia"

"Que?... entonces que quieres decir... como podremos llegar!" Dijo Ron con ojos desorbitados.

"Pues al parecer tendremos que encontrar las grutas al estilo Muggle... Escalando" Dijo Hermione mirando a todos con precaución, esperando las respuesta que le darían.

"Ah... no debe de ser tan difícil.." Dijo Ron encogiéndose de Hombros...

Una sonora carcajada irrumpió en la reunión, venía de la sala, en donde solamente Clive estaba sentado, y escuchaba desde hace unos momentos atentamente "Por Dios!... realmente creen que podrían llegar a la cima de una montaña cuando utilizan la magia simplemente para amarrarse las agujetas de los zapatos!... no tienen idea..."

Después de ese comentario, todos estallaron en opiniones e intentos de soluciónes... no podía entenderse una sola palabra entre todo ese alboroto.. por lo que desesperada Hermione se quitó uno de sus zapatos y dio tres golpes en la mesa. "Así no vamos a llegar a nada... Primero, veamos el lado positivo... si no hay magia allá arriba, el Heredero va a estar, completamente desarmado... aunque nosotros no tengamos nuestra varita... el tampoco puede hacernos nada... segundo... conozco a alguien de confianza, cuyo pasatiempo favorito es escalar, precisamente... que sin duda nos ayudaría... y que como buen amigo se ofrecería a ser nuestro guía de alpinismo..."

Todos la miraban intrigados esperando que dijera de quien se trataba, a lo que Clive solamente torció los ojos y dijo "Obviamente les puedo ayudar... pero tendrían que ser un grupo bastante disciplinado..." después dando un suspiro dijo "Sea como sea esos montes se pueden considerar fáciles de escalar..."

"Bien!.. entonces, tenemos a nuestro guía... y quien supongo podría conseguir el equipo de alpinismo.." Dijo Hermione poniendo al instante solución y orden al asunto... después mirando a Malfoy dijo "Tenemos a nuestro interprete y descifrador..."

Malfoy asintió sintiéndose un poco mas seguro al saber que al menos el Heredero no tendría magia en el momento que lo encontraran.

"Tenemos también " Continuó Hermione señalando a Ginny y guiñándole un ojo "A nuestra especialista en Hiperbóreos..."

"Por supuesto.. continuaré investigando lo mas que pueda sobre ellos." Dijo Ginny al instante.

"Ron.." Dijo Hermione "Tu puedes encargarte de conseguir los mapas y todo lo que necesitemos para poder llegar hasta los Montes Grampianos... y cuando digo todo, me refiero a que no pases por alto nada" Dijo Alzando las cejas como si estuviera insegura de dejar esa misión en manos de Ron..

Este solamente dio un resoplido de indignación y dijo "Te sorprenderás...!" como si aquel comentario lo hubiera tomado a Reto.

"Harry... planifica lo que haríamos una ves que logremos llegar al Heredero..." Dijo Mirándolo con aprensión, hasta que Harry confiadamente asintió "Por cierto... supongo que también sería una buena idea que fueras tú quien le pidiera permiso a Dumbledore para que Ginny fuera... tu sabes.. hacerlo a cuenta de la Orden del Fénix... después de todo, este asunto va por el mismo ideal." Dijo mirándolos solemnemente, después continuó "Yo me encargaré de afinar detalles... asegurarme de que no falte nada para llegar a donde tenemos que hacerlo.. ustedes saben.. provisiones y todas esas cosas."

"Pues ya esta..." Dijo Harry sintiendo un indescriptible alivió al escuchar el gran avance de esa reunión "Suena como un gran plan para mi.."


	19. Las Ultimas Mañanas de Septiembre

pERDÒN NUEVAMENTE POR LA TARDANZA, PERO HE TENIDO UNA SEMANA BASTANTE ATAREADA... CREANME... MUUUUUY OCUPADA...

PERO HARÈ LO MAS QUE PUEDA POR SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE PRONTO.

ATTE: GEMINI LEFT

* * *

_**CAPITULO 19 : LAS ULTIMAS MAÑANAS DE SEPTIEMBRE**_

* * *

En los siguientes días, cada uno estuvo preparando su actividad respectiva. Clive Intentaba terminar lo mas pronto posible uno de sus casos, después tomaría unas vacaciones en las cuales sería el guía de la misión, la buena noticia es que no necesitaba pedir las vacaciones a nadie, ya que el trabajaba de manera independiente. Cuando tenía algún tiempo libre, iba a sus tiendas favoritas de equipo de alpinismo para comenzar a comprar algunas cosas.

Hermione intentaba terminar temprano todos los días sus actividades en el Departamento de Misterios para dedicarse a analizar detalle por detalle lo que podría necesitar, como tendrían que aventurarse en la montaña al estilo muggle sin ninguna ayuda de la magia tenía que pensar absolutamente en todo, adelantarse y pensar cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder y como resolverla. Leía libros muggles de campismo, de cómo hacer nudos, de cómo instalar apropiadamente una casa de campaña, como encender una fogata cuando no hay fuego, y algo muy importante, como recurrir a los primeros auxilios... en fin, toda clase de cosas con referencia a la materia...

····························

Ginny se encontraba también algo corta de tiempo, por lo que a la hora de las comidas en Hogwarts, se le podía ver en la mesa de los profesores sentada con gruesos libros a un lado de ella, los cuales hojeaba con interés, intentando absorber con fiel precisión lo que en ellos estaba escrito.

"Si sigues así, no te va a hacer digestión la comida" Escuchó Ginny una voz que la hizo salir felizmente de entre las páginas de los libros que leía.

"Harry!.." Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie para saludar al muchacho. "Que estas haciendo aquí eH?" dijo sonriendo.

"Pues vengo a hablar con Dumbledore..." Dijo levantando las cejas.

"Ya esta todo listo para el viaje?" Preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

"Umm.. pues aún no todo.. pero Hermione me dijo que podía adelantar lo de tu permiso, que no había necesidad de esperar hasta el final.." Dijo torciendo los ojos "Ya sabes como es ella" Harry miró a Ginny sonreír y después mirándola con seriedad dijo "Ginny, estas segura de esto?.."

"De que?..." Comentó ella un poco confundida.

"De ir con nosotros..." Dijo Harry un poco inseguro, Ginny estuvo a punto de romper en quejas al saber hacia donde iba la discusión...sin embargo Harry tomó la delantera y dijo "Esque todo esto va a ser muy peligroso... y prefiero que no vallas.."

Ginny rió de manera sarcástica "Y de verdad crees que yo tranquilamente te voy a responder.. tienes razón Harry.. me quedaré aquí, como damisela en espera de su caballero de armadura de plata... estas loco" Dijo con simpleza y mirada seria.

"Pensé que simplemente podías considerar la opción... soy tu novio, tengo derecho a pedirte que consideres las cosas..." Dijo Harry un poco exasperado, no le gustaba en nada discutir con ella.

"Pues entonces no me hagas quitarte el derecho..." Dijo Ginny mirándolo con firmeza.

Al escuchar esto, Harry sintió que la sangre se le congeló, por lo que dijo rápidamente "Gin, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, no quiero que te pase nada..."

Ginny intento calmarse, no iba dejar escapar el temperamento Weasley... dio un suspiro y miró a Harry "Escúchame bien, Harry.. porque solo lo diré una ves... Si toda esta nueva misión de la profecía me va a envolver en un problema de sobreprotección contigo... entonces lo mejor es resolver las cosas desde ahora... porque créeme que si algo odio, es que me traten como si fuera incapaz de cuidarme sola..."

"Gin.. no es eso.." Comenzó a hablar Harry.

"Entonces tu dime..." Lo interrumpió Ginny "Vas a hablar tu con Dumbledore o dejamos aquí las cosas y de igual forma voy a hablar yo con él."

Harry la miró aprensivo, conocía muy bien a Ginny y sabía que estaba hablando en serio... lo mejor era calmar la situación, ya que si de cualquier forma ella pensaba arriesgarse lo mejor sería que fuera en buenos términos con el "Yo iré a hablar con el, Gin..." y sin decir nada mas se inclino y le dio un besó en la mejilla. Después dio media vuelta y caminó en busca de Dumbledore.

Ginny rió para sus adentros y tomó asiento nuevamente en la mesa mirando a Harry salir del gran comedor.

···················································

En el ministerio Hermione se dirigía al comedor de los trabajadores, y cuando cruzaba por uno de los pasillo se encontró con una familiar cabellera Roja. "Ron?.. que estas haciendo aquí?" Dijo llegando por de tras de el.

Ron giró para verla "Mione, hola..." Contestó el feliz de verla y se inclinó para saludarla "Vine a ver a mi papá... le prometí que desayunaría con el.. a cambio de un favor que el me va a hacer a mi..."

"Eso es cruel..." Dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Ron incrédula.. "Desayunas con tu padre a cambio de favores... cuando eso debería ser un acto desinteresado..."

Ron se encogió de hombros y no continuó con la discusión "Tu que haces fuera de tu departamento eh!.." Dijo intentando sermonearla ahora a ella.

"voy al comedor..." dijo con simpleza después cambió el tema "Ya tienes los mapas, Ron?..."

"Por supuesto, jefa..." Dijo con tono burlón... "Ya solo estoy afinando los últimos detalles..." comentó el pelirrojo dibujando una sonrisa satisfecha y dejando la mirada perdida por un momento como si estuviera dándole vueltas a un magistral plan en la cabeza.

"Que te traes entre manos, Ronald..." Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron con gesto curioso.

"No es nada, Hermione... no es nada..." Dijo Ron sonriendo traviesamente. Después se inclinó para besarla "Nos vemos después... tengo que irme" y sin decir nada mas se marchó.

··········································

"Necesitan algún otro miembro de la Orden para respaldarlos?.." Dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry pensativo. Los dos conversaban en la oficina de Dumbledore al lado del ave Fénix Fawkes.

"No lo creo... tenemos todo bien planeado hasta ahora..." Contestó Harry.

"Sea como sea, sabes que puedes llamarme si necesitas algo.." Comentó el director sonriendo "En cuanto al permiso de la señorita Weasley... no hay ningún problema... creo que pudo encontrar un relevo... ¿Cuándo piensan emprender el viaje?"

"En una semana o dos..." Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie sonriente y extendiendo la mano para estrechar la de Dumbledore como si cerraran un trato.

"Perfecto.." Dijo Dumbledore extendiendo la mano también, miró a Harry que caminaba hacia la puerta y dijo antes de que este saliera "Harry... solo por si acaso... quiero que te lleves el sombrero seleccionador... podría serte útil.." Dijo Guiñándole un ojo.

Harry lo miró un poco despistado... ¿para que demonios querría un sombrero que habla en las montañ...? cuando de repente recordó... dentro del sombrero se aparece la espada de Godric Gryffindor. "Gracias.." Dijo lanzándole una sincera sonrisa a Dumbledore.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

El tiempo se pasó volando y entre arduos preparativos pasaron rápidamente 10 días, el tiempo perfecto para reunirse de nuevo y comenzar el viaje. Hermione ya había resuelto lo de su permiso de trabajo, diciendo que había un código que tenía que investigar, ya que ella tenía la corazonada de que tenía algo que ver con el 'velo'... no se sentía muy bien de mentirle a su jefe, pero ella sabía que era necesario.

Una de las últimas mañanas de Septiembre Ron envió una nota a Hermione, Pig llegó como siempre al departamento volando llena de ansiedad.

**_Mione:_**

**_Harry y yo decidimos que el mejor lugar para emprender el viaje es "La Madriguera"... Bueno, en realidad yo lo convencí a el, pero el pensó también que era una excelente idea... tu sabes como tengo yo el don de convencer a las personas..._**

Hermione que leía la nota, dio un suspiro de exasperación... Era típico que Ron se desviara del punto principal cuando intentaba redactar algo... dando un suspiro continuó leyendo.

**_Mamá quiere preparar una cena antes de que salgamos.. (De hecho ella no sabe muy bien a donde iremos... Ginny le dijo que Dumbledore la había mandado a hacer unas investigaciones para Historia de la Magia y que nosotros iríamos con ella para acompañarla y conocer algunos lugares nuevos) sea como sea, no creo que mamá le halla creído... por lo que no vallas a dejar salir información si intenta persuadirte... _**

**_Escribe una nota a Malfoy por favor... yo no sé como comunicarme con el cretino... espero que no ponga ninguna objeción sobre el hecho de tener que ir a mi casa 'pobretona y de mal gusto' como solía llamarla... _**

**_Nos vemos entonces a las 15:00 en "La Madriguera" no olvides nada...no me gustaría tener que atrasar el viaje por tu culpa... no te enojes.. solo bromeo..._**

**_Me tengo que ir, voy a recoger a Ginny de la estación King Cross. _**

**_Te ama: R_**_on **W**easley._

Hermione guardó la carta y entró a su habitación para sacar su viejo baúl... después fue hacia la sala en donde Clive miraba la televisión "Clive, no pierdas tiempo... nos vamos a "La madriguera".

"Genial...!" Dijo Clive poniéndose de pie "Que tengo que hacer!"

"Pues guarda todo el equipo y lo que necesites... tu sabes, tus cosas personales...yo tengo que escribir una nota a Malfoy" Dijo Hermione caminando hacia el escritorio.

"Perfecto.. Compré muchas cosas!.. pero son muy necesarias...!" Dijo Clive ansioso por utilizar su nuevo equipo de alpinismo. "Por cierto... como llegaremos a la Madriguera?"

Hermione pensó un momento y dijo... "En el autobús noctámbulo.." después tomó asiento en el escritorio y comenzó a redactar la carta de Malfoy.


	20. De Paso Por La Madriguera

**bUENO, Pues este capitulo esta realmente mas largo que comunmente... ya que no se cuando pueda subir el siguiente... pero espero que lo disfruten mucho... y les guste aunque este tan largo!..**

**Un besote a todos.! espero sus comentarios.**

**Atte: Gemini Left**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Hermione pensó un momento y dijo... "En el autobús noctámbulo.." después tomó asiento en el escritorio y comenzó a redactar la carta de Malfoy.

* * *

**CAPITULO 20: _DE PASO POR LA MADRIGUERA_**

* * *

······················································

Pig llegó a la mansión Malfoy una hora después "Es el animalejo de Weasley.." Dijo Malfoy mientras tomaba la nota de la pata de Pig.

"A mi me parece tierno.." Comentó Cecilia Malfoy sin mucho interés mientras tejía lo que parecían ser unos pequeños zapatos amarillos. Tenía ya casi 6 meses de embarazo.

Malfoy tomó la carta "Es de Granger.." y la abrió, estando casi seguro de lo que ahí estaría escrito... la señal para partir.

**_Draco Malfoy:_**

**_Se decidió que lo mas oportuno es partir de "La Madriguera"... si, la casa Weasley.. espero que no halla ningún problema con eso... Saldremos de ahí hoy o mañana._**

**_La señora Weasley quiere prepararnos a todos una cena antes de salir... ella no sabe nada del asunto, por lo que te pido discreción._**

**_Nos vemos allá... yo llegaré a las 15:00... organiza tu tiempo pero esperamos verte antes del atardecer para afinar detalles._**

**_Atentamente:_**

**_Hermione Granger._**

"Hoy inicia todo, Cecilia" Dijo Malfoy mirando a su esposa con aprensión. "Tengo que ir a la casucha de los Weasley... al parecer saldremos de ahí.."

"Yo iré a despedirte..." Contestó ella, sabiendo perfectamente que no podría acompañarlo en la misión.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

"Todo listo, Clive?.." Dijo Hermione sacando el baúl ahora cargado de cosas de su habitación "Tenemos que irnos ya"

"SI.. estoy listo..." Dijo Clive arrastrando tres grandes equipajes hacia el exterior de su habitación.

"Por Dios... Clive, que es todo eso?.." Dijo Hermione mirando las cosas incrédula.

"Créeme que todo esto... son cosas necesarias..." Contestó, dando grandes respiros para recuperar el aliento. "Llegando allá podré organizarlas mejor.."

"Bien... vallamos abajo..." Dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta del departamento.

Una ves abajo Hermione y Clive esperaron junto a sus equipajes a que El Autobús Noctámbulo llegara por ellos... era de día, por lo que decidieron esperarlo en una calle por la que rara ves pasaba alguien.

Finalmente se escuchó un estruendoso claxon y casi sin que se dieran cuenta el autobús se detuvo frente a ellos. "Bienvenidos al Autobús Noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo sin transporte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera... Me llamo Jacques Molroney y estoy a su disposición."

"Gracias..." Dijo Hermione dando unos pasos para subir al Autobús "Podrías subir los equipajes?..."

"Claro.." Dijo el encargado... Clive caminó después para subir también cuando de repente Jacques se le adelanto y dijo "Tu no puedes subir aquí... Muggle..."

"Que!" Dijo Hermione girando para mirar al encargado del Autobús. "Como que no puede pasar.."

"Nop.. no puede... volveré a repetir la introducción que ya le mencioné... Bienvenidos al Autobús Noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el BRUJO sin transporte." Dijo Jacques cruzando los brazos.

"Te parece si te doy tres galeones por que lo dejes subir?" Dijo Hermione un poco irritada.

"Señorita... eso merezco de propina simplemente por subir todo este equipaje.." Dijo el encargado con un resoplido burlón.

Hermione lo miró amenazante "Cinco galeones es mi última oferta."

Jacques el encargado miró a Clive y después dijo "Sube Muggle..."

Clive subió al autobús y le dijo a Hermione en un murmuro "Como supo que no soy mago?"

"No lo sé.. "Dijo Hermione si interés "Seguramente el Autobús detectó que no traes varita... me acabas de costar cinco galeones, muggle.." Dijo sonriéndole a su amigo.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

"Ya son las tres... porque no llega Hermione?" Dijo Ron a Harry mirando su reloj.

"No debe tardar... probablemente tenían muchas cosas que guardar" Dijo Harry tratando de sonreír sin embargo su cara denotaba cierto nerviosismo, probablemente por saber que pronto emprenderían el viaje... "Que estas haciendo tu, Gin?" preguntó el chico mirando a la joven pelirroja que estaba sentada en un viejo escritorio entre algunos libros.

"No creo que sea muy apropiado cargar con gruesos libros... estoy pasando en notas solo lo más importante" respondió ella sonriendo.

De repente se escuchó el rechinido de un freno. "Llegaron!" Dijo Ron corriendo hacia la puerta para salir.

Afuera se encontraban Hermione y Clive bajando del Autobús, y el encargado Jacques bajando con un enorme esfuerzo los grandes equipajes. Después de hacerlo subió nuevamente al autobús "Hasta la próxima" y sin decir nada mas el autobús arrancó en su veloz trayecto.

"Que demonios es todo esto..!" Dijo Ron mirando los equipajes con gesto asustado.

"Cosas necesarias para el viaje.." Respondió Hermione con simplicidad.

"Hermione, estas conciente de que no habrá ningún hechizo que nos ayude a cargarlo, verdad?" Preguntó el pelirrojo con expresión incrédula.

"Y como crees que los muggles logran hacer todas las expediciones que hacen?" Dijo Hermione alzando las cejas.

"Una razón mas para creer que los muggles están realmente locos... sin ofender, Clive." Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione y Clive entraron a la casa y la señora Weasley salió presurosa de la cocina "Querida!... al fin llegas"

Hermione caminó hacia ella y le dio un caluroso abrazo.

"Molly, el es Clive" Dijo Hermione mostrándole a su amigo. "un gran amigo"

"Ah si!.. el Muggle.. Los muchachos ya me contaron de el" Dijo acercándose a el para saludarlo "Arthur, mi esposo va a estar muy contento de conocerte" comentó la señora Weasley sonriendo.

Clive ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco etiquetado, sin embargo era un hombre de pocas complicaciones, y en lugar de tomar todo eso a mal, prefería pensar que 'El Muggle' Podría ser un apodo interesante dentro de aquel círculo, dentro de aquella nueva aventura.

"Hermione, tu y tu amigo vallan a descansar a la sala... seguro vienen un poco mareados si vinieron en esa cosa" Dijo la señora Weasley con sus siempre apresurados ademanes.

Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Mientras tanto afuera Ron mostraba a Harry todo el equipaje que traían el par de muggles "Será mejor que mi mamá no lo vea... sino empezara a sospechar cosas"

Harry asintió, mirando ese gran equipaje cualquiera pensaría que se internarían en una espesa selva por meses. "En donde lo ponemos?"

"Hay que llevarlo al taller de papá... mamá nunca entra ahí" Dijo Ron sacando después su varita "Locomotor!"

Después pasaron algunas horas todos juntos en la sala tomando té, esperando a que Malfoy llegara. Finalmente se escuchó detrás de la puerta el sonido que se produce cuando alguien se aparece "PLOP!" seguido por un "TOK, TOK, TOK"

"Yo voy" Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie y abriendo después la puerta "Buenas noches, Malfoy... Cecilia... pasen"

"Al fin conozco tu casa, Weasley" Dijo Malfoy dejando un poco confundido a Ron, ya que en su voz no había nota de ironías o burlas.

"Y es encantadora" Continuó Cecilia Malfoy el comentario de su esposo.

"Gracias"... dijo Ron un poco sonrojado "Siéntense... ahí,... o donde quieran.." Continuó tímidamente.

La señora Weasley regresó nuevamente de la cocina, se había pasado la tarde entera cocinando "Escuché que tocaron..." dijo y se detuvo al encontrarse con Malfoy en la sala, quien al instante se puso de pie. "Esta todo bien aquí?"

"Buenas noches, Señora Weasley" Dijo Malfoy con voz solemne y la cabeza muy en alto.

"Si mama" Contestó Ginny "Todo esta bien, Malfoy es descifrador... el va a descifrar los códigos... a los que Dumbledore me manda"...

"Y entonces... ninguno esta al borde de iniciar una lucha aquí?..." Dijo un poco confundida.

"Somos adultos, Señora Weasley, no tiene que preocuparse... por cierto" Dijo Malfoy con voz firme y mirando a su esposa como para que esta notara lo que iba a decir a continuación "Su casa es encantadora"

Ron y Harry se miraron y suprimieron la carcajada que tenían al borde de los labios. Cecilia solamente lo miró enternecida.

"En ese caso" Dijo La señora Weasley "Bienvenidos... Pasen al comedor, la cena esta servida"

Minutos después se encontraban degustando los deliciosos platillos de la Señora Weasley, Ron simplemente adoraba la comida de su madre y la comía entusiasmado "MMM... He'mione...debe'ias pad'igle a mamá sus 'ecetas..."

"No hables con la boca llena!" Dijeron la señora Weasley y Hermione al unísono.

Ron pasó aborazado la comida "Perdón... te decía que deberías pedirle a mamá sus recetas.." dijo Ron con sencillez "Ya sabes, para después." Comentó sonriendo mientras daba un mordisco a uno de sus panes.

Hermione sonrió, interiormente enternecida, sin embargo la sonrisa mas grande en la mesa era la de la señora Weasley.

Malfoy se aclaró la garganta con un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza "Realmente pensé que esto estaría lleno de Weasleys..."

Ron rió de buena gana "Comúnmente si lo estaría... pero le pedí a mamá que esta noche fuera mas privado"

Malfoy asintió mirando cada detalle de la casa, sus ojos denotaban cierta fascinación que intentaba esconder tras su mirada fría.

"Y a que se dedica usted Señora Malfoy..." Preguntó la Sra. Weasley cortésmente.

"Señora Weasley, no tiene que hablarme de usted... soy Cecilia" Comentó de manera agradable la bruja "contestando a su pregunta, Soy Psicoanalista Mágica.."

"Oh... eso es muy interesante.." Dijo Ginny de manera sincera.

Continuaron hablando por algún tiempo sobre el trabajo de Cecilia, durante toda la conversación, Draco la miraba casi sin parpadear, su mirada fría estaba temporalmente cambiada por una de profunda admiración, en algunas ocasiones Hermione y Ron intercambiaban miradas que dejaban ver que los dos estaban pensando lo mismo: Aparentemente Cecilia era muy buena en su trabajo y había aprovechado eso para arreglarle unos cuantos tornillos a su esposo.

Después la conversación giró sobre varios temas "Y entonces no han ido con ningún adivino, para saber que va a ser? " Preguntó La señora Weasley.

"Pues no..." Contesto Cecilia acariciando cariñosa su vientre. "Draco presiente que puede ser niña... pero yo siento que puede ser niño"

"En mi mundo lo pueden saber con un aparato..." Dijo Clive tímidamente.

"Si lo había escuchado!.." respondió Cecilia entusiasmada... "Me parece interesantísimo... soy muy curiosa en eso de las cosas muggles"

"Y porque no lo pruebas?" Contestó Clive sonriendo ya mas confiado.

"Claro, Como si yo fuera a permitirlo!" Dijo Malfoy con gesto sarcástico, haciendo que Clive, que no era fácil de intimidar regresara la mirada a su plato.

Cecilia miró a Malfoy con firmeza mas sin embargo cariño, después sonrió y le dijo a Clive "De hecho queremos que sea sorpresa..."

Casi al terminar la cena se abrió la puerta de La Madriguera dejando entrar al Señor Weasley, que le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Ron y asintió después con la cabeza "Mhmm... Buenas noches Familia" Dijo felizmente como hacía cada que llegaba a casa. Pasó por detrás de Malfoy y puso por un instante la mano sobre su hombro como saludándolo "Que tal, Muchacho... tenía mucho tiempo sin verte"

Malfoy asintió un poco desprevenido "Buenas noches..." sintió ese golpe extraño, era como si no lo odiaran... como podría ser eso posible después de todas las ofensas que su padre y él mismo les habían hecho por tanto tiempo... como podía ser que el Señor Weasley se acercara a saludarlo incluso con mas frescura y familiaridad que su propio padre durante toda su vida.

Después el Señor Weasley se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de Ron, y cuando este por fin lo miró, pudo ver que su padre le lanzaba una señal con los ojos, la cual captó rápidamente y se puso de pie "Uhmm.. Disculpen, ahora vuelvo."

Hermione se esperó unos segundos para no parecer muy obvia y después poniéndose de pie salió del comedor, caminó hacia la sala buscando a Ron, sin embargo el pelirrojo no estaba, la puerta de entrada se abrió y entró Ron con una expresión de genuina emoción.

"Shh"... exclamó Ron colocándose el índice sobre los labios, como para que Hermione no hiciera Ruido "Ven, quiero que seas la primera en ver esto" dijo después tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola hacia el exterior de La Madriguera.

Hermione lo siguió claramente intrigada, salieron y pudo sentir la brisa de Otoño que golpeaba su rostro "Que es eso?..." Dijo quedándose boquiabierta.


	21. Mágica 1966

_Bueno, primero que nada, tengo algunas cosas que decirles... Perdón de verdad por la tardanza de este capitulo, sucede que se mesclaron mis vacaciones, con los trabajos finales de la escuela y el inicio de un nuevo trabajo... cosa que me ha quitado un poco de tiempo, y eso no es todo... la targeta madre de mi PC se quemó, por lo que mi computadora esta con el reparador... y sigo esperando por ella, ya que ahi tengo guardados los **dos capitulos siguientes... **_

_Por ahora lo único que puedo subirles, es este pequeño capitulo... que al menos develará la duda de **¿que es lo que vio Hermione?...** Les pido disculpas de nuevo... ahora también por la longitud de este segmento de la historia...el cualSI tenía guardado en una base de datos en internet...pero prometo** "y lo digo en serio"** que el que viene será justamente largo...! _

_Los quiero... gracias por su paciencia... _

_GEMINI LEFT_

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Hermione lo siguió claramente intrigada, salieron y pudo sentir la brisa de Otoño que golpeaba su rostro "Que es eso?..." Dijo quedándose boquiabierta.

* * *

**CAPITULO 21:_ MAGICA 1966_**

"Eso, es nuestro medio de transporte...!" Contestó Ron orgulloso "Una Mini-van 1966..." después al ver el rostro confuso de Hermione dijo "Vamos, Mione... estoy seguro de que las has visto antes..."

"Por supuesto que si, Ron... pero... eh... es mágica?" Dijo ella acercándose un poco más.

"Seguro que si!... mi papá me ayudó a conseguirla... esta genial no?" Dijo Ron sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

"Pues si... supongo" Dijo Hermione mirando la vieja camioneta azul con detalles blancos ahi estacionada.. "Y por cuanto tiempo la rentaste?"

"Rentar?... No, amor... la compre!" Dijo aún mas emocionado... "Te imaginas todos los viajes que podemos hacer en ella!... y mira!" Continuó abriendo la puerta lateral y mostrando el interior... "Fácilmente podrían caber aquí unos cinco Weasleys, no crees?... unos ocho si están pequeños" completó con mirada encantadora.

"Ocho?"dijo Hermione ciertamente impactada por el comentario... "Pues será mejor que cambies esto por algo mas pequeño, si es que esas son tus intenciones, porque no pienso tener tantos Weasleys..."

Ron rió de buen humor "Esta bien... pondremos eso a discusión.."

"Al menos creo que habrá suficiente espacio para cargar todo lo que trajimos..." Dijo Hermione dando un suspiro.

"Pues al menos hasta llegar a las faldas de los montes...esa maldita zona magnética tampoco permite vehículos voladores..." dijo Ron con tono derrotado.

"Pero créeme, esto ya es de mucha utilidad.." Comentó ella dándole ánimos "Te imaginas un viaje tan largo en el Autobús Noctámbulo!"

En ese instante Harry, Ginny y los Malfoy salieron de la casa y miraron un poco sorprendidos aquel enorme artefacto Mágico-Muggle.. Ron no podía esconder su enorme sonrisa "Hey!.. les presento la Weasley-van!"

"Genial..." Murmuró Harry con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Woah, Ron.. Esta ves si me sorprendiste...!" Comentó Ginny... "Y Hermione que no estaba segura de dejarte a cargo de esto..."

"ah!... me tomé muy enserio cuando me dijo... Y no pases por alto NADA!" Dijo Ron imitando la voz de Hermione en lo último, haciendo que esta lo mirara con una mueca de Disgusto.

"Por Merlín!... solo esto me faltaba..." Exclamo Malfoy... "De verdad crees, Weasley, que me subiré a esa carcancha?"

"Draco!" Exclamó Cecilia sorprendida y avergonzada por el comentario de su esposo.

"De que siglo es esa cosa!" Continuó Malfoy incrédulo.

"1966... los modelos viejos son mas fáciles de encantar.." Dijo Ron intentando permanecer calmado. "Además esta revisada de todo... pedí que me la dejaran como nueva"

"Pero sea como sea, esto es demasiado!... Cecilia!...es mas de lo que puedo soportar!..." Dijo Malfoy mirando a su esposa "Quiero decir... no he hecho ningún escándalo sobre venir aquí... compartir la mesa con un... Muggle..." Dijo señalando a Clive..."Responder a cada llamado de esta, sangre-... Granger..." continuó haciendo un gran esfuerzo "Y ahora resulta que el viaje será a bordo de una Carcancha Muggle!."

"Pues si no te agrada puedes irte tras nosotros volando en escoba!" Dijo Ron exaltándose, mas intentando mantener el control.

Cecilia tomó la mano de Malfoy para llamar su atención e hizo que girara para verla a los ojos "Draco... yo se el esfuerzo que haces con todo esto...créeme que lo sé...pero siempre ten en mente porque lo estas haciendo..." Dijo poniendo la mano de Draco sobre su abultado vientre.

"AAAH!.. lo.. lo siento.." Susurró Malfoy como si aquella frase le costara mucho trabajo.

"Disculpas aceptadas..." Dijo Ron levantando dignamente la cabeza

"No hablaba con ustedes, Weasley..." Dijo Malfoy entre dientes, en realidad él estaba hablando al vientre de Cecilia.

"Ah, que mas da.." Respondió Ron de manera simple, haciendo que Hermione soltara una leve carcajada. "Ya vámonos a dormir... mañana salimos a las 8:00 de la mañana..." Dijo Ron lanzando una última mirada emocionada a su Mini-van 1966.

Todos los demás asintieron, eso sería lo mejor, para estar descansados al día siguiente y para evitar otra confrontación con Malfoy. Entraron a la casa en donde los esperaba ya la señora Weasley. "Ron Harry... ustedes ya saben en cual habitación... Igual, ustedes Lindas..." Dijo a Hermione y a Ginny..."Umm... Les preparé también una habitación... supongo que se piensan quedar.." Dijo mirando a los Malfoy con mirada dudosa.

"Así es, Señora Weasley... gracias.." Contestó Cecilia sonriendo "Es usted encantadora..."

"Entonces síganme... los llevaré hasta la puerta.." Contesto la Señora Weasley sonriente y orgullosa de saberse buena anfitriona

"En donde esta Clive?" Dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor en busca de su amigo.

"No se te ocurre?" Contestó Ron, mirando como en ese momento Clive y su padre salían del comedor aparentemente con una emocionante charla.

"Pero entonces los abogados no utilizan ninguna especie de cable?..." Preguntaba el Señor Weasley entusiasmado.

"Bueno.. Quizás solo en la computadora.." Respondió Clive sonriendo, conmovido por la increíble atención que aquel hombre le sostenía.

"Cuéntame.. he escuchado algunas cosas sobre esas compupadoras..." Respondió Arthur emocionado.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los magos bajaron por las escaleras de la casa Weasley, se encontraron a Clive, junto a seis enormes mochilas verdes, aparentemente cargadas hasta el tope.

"Que rayos es eso, Muggle?" Preguntó Malfoy enteramente intrigado.

"Eh, pues son mochilas de acampar" Contestó Clive con serenidad "adentro esta todo lo que necesitaremos para pasar las noches, y llegar hasta la cima, acaso creían que yo iba a cargarlo todo?" dijo levantando las cejas, incrédulo.

"Si no queremos perder tiempo, será mejor que empecemos a guardar el equipaje en la camioneta" Dijo Hermione tomando una de las mochilas del piso y colgándola en su hombro.

"Weasley-van!..." Dijo Ron corrigiendo a su novia.

"Como sea, Ron, como sea.." Dijo Hermione intencionalmente para molestar a Ron.


	22. Despegue

HOLA! me da mucho gusto estar de regreso con el nuevo capitulo de mi FF!

Mil gracias por la espera... espero que este les guste y que me perdonen por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo... Recen porque mi computadora continue en buen estado... porque no quiero volver a maldecirla. jaja

Bueno, ahi los dejo leyendo esto, espero subir el capitulo siguiente, a mas tardar el lunes!

UN BESO MUY GRANDE A TODOS!

atte: _GEMINI LEFT_

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

"Como sea, Ron, como sea.." Dijo Hermione intencionalmente para molestar a Ron, y dibujando en su rostro una pícara sonrisa.

* * *

**CAPITULO 22:_ DESPEGUE_**

Malfoy tomó también una de las mochilas del suelo dando un resoplido de indignación aún con un poco de incredulidad y caminó hacia fuera acompañado de Cecilia.

"Ahora no te parecerá tan mala idea lo de mi Weasley-Van eh?" Gritó Ron satisfecho para que Malfoy pudiera escucharlo mientras salía.

"Vete al diablo, Weasley..." Murmuró de manera audible Malfoy.

"Pronto.. hay que cargar las cosas antes de que mamá despierte y pregunte que es todo esto.." Dijo Ron levantando otra de las mochilas y apurándose también hacia fuera.

·······································

Momentos después, afuera, Ginny y Hermione intentaban de manera un poco torpe dejar las cosas de buen modo en la cajuela del carro, aunque ciertamente se podía decir que habían forzado un poco el espació, Harry y Ron llegaron momentos después con algunas cosas en las manos.

"Que tal!.. ya esta listo!" Exclamó Ginny señalando de manera orgullosa su obra de acomodo.

"Logramos hacer que las seis mochilas cupieran a la perfección!.. Ni sobra, ni falta espacio!..." Dijo Hermione muy autosuficiente.

Ron miró a Harry y suprimió una risa burlona, después casi lamentando romper el momento de orgullo de las chicas, dijo "Y estaría perfecto que ni sobre ni falte, si tan solo no faltara cargar las provisiones, y las casas de campaña..."

"QUE!" Exclamaron incrédulas las dos brujas.

"Es imposible que todo eso quepa ahí dentro... necesitaríamos una 'van' solamente para el equipaje!.." Dijo Ginny con mirada exaltada.

"Claro que no.." Dijo Harry con simplicidad, acercándose a la cajuela y comenzando a bajar de nuevo el cargamento.

"Que hacen?".. Dijo Hermione cuando vio a Ron que se acercó también a descargar la cajuela.

"Esto es cosa de hombres, amor..." Respondió Ron enderezando de manera exagerada la espalda y levantando el pecho "Porque no van ustedes y preparan un poco de café, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de esto.."

Hermione lo miró casi con aire ofendido y estaba a punto de iniciar una lluvia de reclamos cuando pensó que sería interesante ver, si en verdad el par de magos serían capaz de hacerlo... Ella sinceramente lo dudaba, ya que en bastantes ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de ver como Ron guardaba las cosas de su mochila y su baúl cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts... Y honestamente no se podía decir que el joven pelirrojo tuviera mucho talento en eso del espacio bien organizado. "Muy bien... háganlo... solo espero que en el momento que tengamos que abrir la puerta, las cosas no salgan volando por la presión que seguro va a haber..."

Y después de dar la media vuelta caminó con Ginny hacia la cocina, ya que en realidad, no le desagradaba la idea de ir por una buena taza de café.

Entraron a la cocina en donde se encontraban los Malfoy tomando ya una taza de café, Draco giró la cabeza para mirarlas mientras ellas se servían una taza también.

"Subieron todas mis cosas ya?" Dijo Malfoy con un poco de prepotencia.

"Puede ser... aunque si quieres estar seguro, será mejor que vallas allá y lo averigües tu mismo.." Dijo Ginny sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo y en realidad sin ningún tono ofendido... ya le parecía muy común todos estos comentarios.

Malfoy se puso de pie y sin decir nada salió de la cocina. Cecilia torció los ojos y dejo escapar una pequeña risa. "De verdad discúlpenlo... yo se que nunca se la han llevado bien con el... pero ténganle paciencia cuando lleguen a los Grampianos... no lo vayan a tirar desde la cima.." dijo riendo después.

Hermione y Ginny le devolvieron la sonrisa y aceptaron el chiste "No te preocupes.. si se sale de control, simplemente lo amarramos y te lo enviamos de regreso..." dijo Ginny sentándose en la mesa... después miró a Cecilia con atención " Y bien... no aguanto mas la curiosidad... dinos como lo hiciste?"

"Como hice que?.." Respondió Cecilia confundida.

Hermione miró a Ginny incrédula después de ver la expresión de Cecilia, en verdad parecía que no sabía de que estaban hablando, por lo que alzando las cejas le dijo a Cecilia "Pues todo.. Estar con Malfoy... tenerlo tan enamorado y controlado... y bueno... no quiero sonar grosera.. Pero como has hecho para soportarlo!"

Cecilia rió sin ofenderse "Pues, todo se fue dando... yo se que es extraño, y es que bueno, Draco es como una naranja solo que con una cáscara muy gruesa... sin embargo una ves que logras quitarla, descubres que dentro hay un fruto muy dulce.." ante este comentario Ginny y Hermione la miraron con gesto incrédulo, por lo que Cecilia rió y dijo "Es en serio... supongo que ahora que tengan la oportunidad de convivir mas con el, pues podrían llegar a conocerlo mas..." Después bajó la vista un poco como si estuviera pensando lo siguiente "a Draco le tocó vivir cosas muy fuertes... aunque daba la apariencia de ser un niño rico y engreído con todo lo que alguien pudiera desear... su vida estaba llena de amarguras y frustraciones..."

"En serio?... yo siempre lo vi simplemente como un niño caprichudo, acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería.." Dijo Ginny sorprendida dando un sorbo después a su café.

"Eso es porque nunca fuiste su psicoanalista..." Respondió Cecilia alzando las cejas sonriendo.

"Fuiste su psicoanalista?" Dijo Hermione mientras miraba hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que Malfoy no estuviera cerca, ya que aunque no conocía a Malfoy mucho, se imaginaba que no le gustaría que su esposa estuviera hablando de eso... cuando vio que Malfoy seguía cerca de la Weasley-van, miró de nuevo a Cecilia esperando respuesta.

"Así fue como nos conocimos.." Dijo Cecilia, mirando después a un punto fijo como recordando. "Un año después de que la Mansión Malfoy se quemó y el señor Lucius murió, Draco estaba desesperado, quería dejar atrás todo lo que vivió ahí... sé que fue a buscar a Dumbledore para pedirle ayuda... y el le dijo que recurriera al psicoanálisis, al principio se negó, pero Dumbledore lo convenció... Draco no quería ser atendido por un Psicoanalista famoso, todos conocían a su padre y el se sentiría incómodo... por lo que terminó conmigo, que apenas empezaba mis prácticas..."

"Nunca me lo imaginé... pero tiene sentido..." Dijo Hermione atando cabos "El fue tu conejillo de indias... y tu, su heroína" dijo sonriendo.

"Yo en verdad que lo podría soportar, siempre y cuando no se meta con mi familia.." Dijo Ginny bajando la mirada, mas sosteniendo un tono de solemnidad.

Cecilia la miró un poco, considerando decir lo que tenía en mente, y después casi murmurando dijo "Te diré esto, solo por eliminar futuras discusiones... cierta ves, Draco me dijo, casi llorando... 'Algunas veces, hubiera deseado ser un Weasley...'"

Hermione y Ginny, se quedaron sin palabras... ¿qué clase de cosas había sufrido Malfoy en su familia, para haberle dicho eso a Cecilia?... ¿ Hubiera deseado ser un Weasley, algunas veces... aunque esto incluyera abandonar su mundo de lujo y vivir siempre con artículos de segunda mano?... Esto si que era nuevo... Y Malfoy en verdad lo hubiera querido, quizás hubiera dado lo que fuera, por tener un minuto de la calidez familiar que los Weasley tenían... Como hubiera deseado que alguna ves su padre lo hubiera mirado con la expresión que Arthur Weasley le dirigía a sus hijos...y mientras Lucius Malfoy, despreciaba a los Weasley, por ser una familia que aceptaba a los muggles, Draco odiaba a sus hijos, por la sencilla razón de ver su expresión feliz cuando estaban junto a sus padres... y los odiaba aún mas cuando el los molestaba diciéndoles lo pobres que eran materialmente y cuando se daba cuenta que sus palabras surtían efecto... ¿qué no se daban cuenta de todo lo que ellos si tenían y el no?

Sin embargo un grito irrumpió aquel silencio de pensamientos encontrados "MIONE!" se escuchó la voz de Ron, claramente aumentada con un hechizo potencificador.

Hermione miró hacia la puerta y torciendo los ojos se levantó de la silla y salió hacia donde se encontraba la Weasley-van. "Que pasa, Ron"

"Nada.. solo quería que vinieras..." Dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

"Y por eso gritas de ese modo?.. no pudiste simplemente acercarte y llamarme con normalidad?... que grosero, Ronald" dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido y un poco irritada, provocando que Harry se burlara de su amigo.

"Mione, no empieces con sermones, por favor... además mira... puedes mejor felicitarnos... ya todo esta en la cajuela!" Comento Ron satisfecho.

Hermione dio un resoplido de incredulidad "Si como no..." Dijo Acercándose para cerciorarse... "es imposi..." más dejó de hablar al observar como todo estaba perfectamente ubicado, lo que mas la sorprendió era que la puerta aún estaba abierta, y al parecer nada estaba a punto de salir volando por los aires "Pero ¿cómo?" dijo quedándose boquiabierta.

"Cosas de hombres, que no te lo había dicho ya?..." Respondió Ron burlándose al ver la expresión que Hermione le dirigió.

"Aceptémoslo, Hermione" Dijo Ginny que acababa de llegar también y miraba estupefacta las cosas perfectamente ordenadas. "Pareciera que los hombres nacieron con el don de hacer algunas cosas..." dijo dando un suspiro de resignación, y al mira la expresión de orgullo de los chicos completó con una sonrisa traviesa "Aunque sean muy pocas, y sin mucha importancia"

"Envidiosa.." Murmuró Harry guiñando después un ojo a Ginny.

Ron dio un suspiro "Pues entonces... ya es hora de abordar nuestro majestuoso transporte... y zarpar en nuestra nueva aventura..."

"Haz estado leyendo Moby Dick o algo así?.." Comentó Hermione extrañada por las inusuales palabras que Ron había dicho. Ante esto Ron se sonrojó profundamente por lo que Hermione enternecida lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla. "Bueno, pues subamos ya...Pero antes!.. nos vamos a despedir de tus padres, no?"

"Eh.. pues pensaba que nos fuéramos así, sin despedirnos... no quiero que mamá empiece con su habitual enjambre de preguntas" Dijo Ron apretando los labios en un modo muy característico suyo. "Se me ocurría que quizás, Cecilia... podía decirle que nos tuvimos que ir porque se nos hizo tarde para encontrarnos con Dumbledore o alguna mentira piadosa.." comentó mirando a Cecilia que llegaba en ese momento y se detenía junto a Draco.

"Pues, por mi esta bien..." Dijo ella con simplicidad.

"Bien... pues entonces, todos arriba!" Dijo Harry, se acercó a Cecilia y le dio un pequeño abrazó "Cuídense mucho.." le dijo guiñándole un ojo, para que entendiera que se refería también al bebé... después se acercó a la Weasley-van y entusiasmado dijo... "Pido el asiento del copiloto!.."

Clive salió corriendo de la Madriguera "Hey Ron, Tu padre va a distraer a tu madre un momento… para que nosotros podamos irnos con calma.." Dijo el Muggle acercándose a la cortés Cecilia Malfoy para despedirse.

"Genial" Murmuró Ron un poco distraído.

Ginny Hermione y Ron se despidieron también de Cecilia, y ocuparon sus lugares dentro de la Mini-Van 1966, Ron por supuesto tomó asiento en el asiento del piloto, mientras que las dos chicas se sentaban en el asiento de atrás, contentas de que podrían conversar sin torcer su cuello. Clive estaba ubicado en el asiento del fondo, y Mientras, por la ventanilla, podían mirar a Malfoy, que con dificultad se despedía de su única Familia.

·············································

Estando ya todos adentro Ron encendió la Weasley-van "Adoro el sonido de un auto encendiéndose!" Dijo emocionado a Harry que se encontraba junto a el, sonriendo contento también. "Bien copiloto... muéstrame el mapa..."


	23. Sobrevolando el Reino Unido

**hOLA!.. PUES LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA!.. y como les dije, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo... espero que les guste... Si quieren ver fotos de los lugares en donde se estan deteniendo, busquenlos en Google, en la sección de imágenes.. hay fotos muy buenas y pues no queda de mas un poco de cultura... ! jeje**

**Bueno, pues les mando un beso.. CUIDENSE! y dejen comentarios.****

* * *

**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Estando ya todos adentro Ron encendió la Weasley-van "Adoro el sonido de un auto encendiéndose!" Dijo emocionado a Harry que se encontraba junto a el, sonriendo contento también. "Bien copiloto... muéstrame el mapa..."

* * *

**CAPITULO 23: _SOBREVOLANDO EL REINO UNIDO_**

Harry sacó un trozo de pergamino de una de las bolsas de su saco y se lo mostró a Ron, este dispuesto a analizarlo lo tomo en sus manos y lo colocó sobre el volante para revisarlo con detalle.

Ron lo examinó un momento... "La primera parada es en Bristol..."

"Si, pero tienes que bajar un poco antes, en algún lugar solitario, y seguir por la carretera hasta una estación de gasolina" Dijo Harry señalando con el dedo.

"¿Cuánto crees que tardaremos en llegar?" Preguntó Ron con gesto angustiado, al ver la gran distancia que separaba a 'La Madriguera' de los 'Montes Grampianos'.

Harry pensó un momento y después dijo "Calculo que si no nos distraémos mucho en las paradas... podrían ser unas veinte horas..."

"Maldición... Mas te vale que vallas viendo como se maneja esta cosa, para que me releves... no pienso manejar veinte horas.." Dijo Ron doblando de nuevo el mapa y entregándoselo a Harry, después miró hacia el frente, quitó el freno y presionó lentamente el pedal del acelerador... arrancando y dando inicio a su travesía.

················································

"Ron!.. No recorras el asiento! Me aplastas!" Gritó Ginny algún tiempo después ante un inesperado movimiento de Ron.

"Perdóname, Pero ya me duelen las piernas!.. Necesito espacio" Dijo Ron a su hermana mirándola de manera fulminante.

"La vista al frente, Ronald!" Lo reprendió Hermione al mirarlo completamente distraído.

"TENGO HAMBRE… CUANDO PARAMOS?" Dijo Clive, que al ser tan organizado, desayunaba siempre antes de las nueve y media de la mañana… sin embargo su hora se había pasado ya, y no por poco.

"En unos cuarenta minutos llegamos a Bristol, tengan paciencia si?" Dijo Harry intentando poner calma a las caras de cansancio que iban quejándose, mas aún así el se encontraba también un poco irritado.

Malfoy había estado muy callado durante todo lo que había transcurrido arriba de la Weasley-Van, solamente miraba hacia fuera de la ventanilla, con la mente quizás aún en la Madriguera, donde había dejado a su esposa. Sin embargo en ese momento no pudo evitar una ligera carcajada "Y yo que pensaba que eran tan increíblemente ejemplares… yo digo que deberían agregar este momento también a los libros de historia… junto con sus 'maravillosas' hazañas.."

"CALLATE MALFOY!" Gritaron todos al unísono.

Malfoy tan solo dio un resoplido burlón y continuó con sus pensamientos viajando, mirando por la ventanilla, como si afuera estuviera ella, Cecilia.

···································

"Uff... es mucho mas difícil ir por tierra..." Dijo Ron dejando escapar una pequeña risa, momentos después cuando llegaron a la estación de gasolina en Bristol, su primera parada.

"Si, Ron... y se supone que tienes que ir por uno de los carriles, no por en medio." Dijo Hermione tomando una de las mangueras de la gasolina y colocándola en el punto indicado para cargar el tanque.

"Ah... bueno... pues para la próxima ya lo sé" Dijo él con simpleza.

"Y ya que estamos en aprendizajes..." Comentó Hermione nuevamente "Viste todos esos dibujitos que había en las orillas de la autopista?"

"Claro... muy artísticos, algo abstractos, pero lindos..." Contestó Ron apretando los labios como un experto critico de Arte.

"Ah, pues esos, son señalamientos de tránsito... se supone que te dicen lo que tienes que hacer, o que tengas precaución por determinadas curvas y todo eso.."

"Oh... bueno... gracias.." Dijo Ron, sintiéndose de repente extrañamente ridículo.

Clive, Ginny y Harry regresaron con algunas bolsas en la mano para comer un poco en el trayecto.

"Yo manejo ahora Ron.. Para que descanses un poco... que al cabo ya vi como lo haces... no parece ser difícil." Dijo Harry ofreciéndose de manera amistosa.

"Bien... me parece perfecto... Que Ginny se valla adelante contigo." Respondió Ron subiendo al asiento de atrás.

"Que me trajeron para comer?" Dijo Malfoy mirando a Clive.

"Toma esto" Respondió Clive que iba en el asiento del fondo sentado con Malfoy "Es comida Muggle, se llaman frituras"

Malfoy la tomó un poco desconfiado "Y donde esta el plato?"

"Cómelas del paquete, no necesitas platos... son papas, fritas." Respondió Clive abriendo el paquete y mostrándole. "Te va a quitar el hambre por un rato."

·····························

"Cuanto falta para Stafford?" Preguntó Ron un poco adormilado.

"Unas dos horas.." respondió Harry con las manos al volante.

"Mmm.. Ginny..." Dijo Ron "Ginny!…"

"Que.. perdón, iba distraída.." Respondió ella.

"Pásame la mochila que esta entre los asientos delanteros.." dijo Ron imperativo, y cuando Hermione lo miró con gesto de reproche completó diciendo "Por favor.."

Ginny tomó la mochila y con mucha dificultad la levantó pasándosela a Ron "Que demonios tienes adentro, Ron!.. Piedras ?"

"Claro que no.." Respondió él, tomando la mochila y colocándola a su lado "Son Libros..." dijo después sacando uno de su interior.

Hermione torció los ojos... "No puedo creerlo, Ronald... sabes que vamos a escalar una montaña y traes aquí tu colección de libros de Quidditch!.. que además de todo son pesadísimos!"

Ron la miró un segundo y decidió no contestar, simplemente bajó la cabeza y continuó leyendo. Malfoy rió maliciosamente al escuchar el comentario de Hermione, por lo que dijo "Que lees, Weasley?... Volando con los Cannons?... o quizás, 'La Biblia de los ex pésimos guardianes de Quidditch'?"

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, haciendo que Ron la mirara desconcertado "Hermione!" Dijo un poco ofendido.

"Me reí de lo primero... lo segundo fue muy rudo, Malfoy.." Respondió ella aún sonriendo "No te lo tomes a pecho Ron..." Dijo Después cuando vió que su novio seguía aún con expresión sentimental mirando su libro. "Anda, ya dime que lees..." Dijo acercándose cariñosamente para bajarle el enojo.

Ron dio un suspiro de resignación, no se podía resistir a Hermione cuando esta lo miraba del modo que en ese momento lo hacía, por lo que extendió el libro para que Hermione lo tomara.

Hermione cerró un poco el libro para mirar la portada "SHAKESPIARE?"

Ron solo se encogió de hombros un poco sonrojado. "Creí que sería bueno leer un poco de literatura Muggle... Leí Moby Dick la semana pasada, y pues me gustó... así que pregunté por otros títulos famosos, que he estado leyendo estos días"

Hermione lo miraba aún boquiabierta "Entonces si leíste Moby Dick..."

Malfoy dijo entonces "Y que?... llevas ahí toda tu colección de libros románticamente Muggles?..." Dijo un poco burlón...

Esto hizo que Hermione tomara la mochila y curiosa la abriera para ver que había en su interior, "Nietchzé!... Cervantes?... Kafka?" Murmuraba mientras tomaba los libros que Ron cargaba... "Y que es estó?..." Dijo Sacando unos mas grandes y que tenian apariencia de ser libros Mágicos "Guía de transformación, Nivel Superior"... "Enciclopedia de Hierbas No comestibles"... "El Gran Libro de las Hierbas Medicinales?" "Que demonios, Ron..."

"No maldigas.." Dijo Ron levantando las cejas.

"Hey.. esa es mi línea..!" Dijo Hermione sin comprender lo que sucedía. "Porque lees todo esto?.."

"No sé... por diversión... porque quizás pensé que podía ser útil allá arriba..." Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros "Ni que fuera gran cosa.."

"Celosa de la competencia, Granger?" Dijo Malfoy con un brillo emocionado en los ojos.

"Callate..." Dijo Hermione sintiéndose completamente extraña y mirando hacia fuera por la ventanilla.

"Mione... estas bien?.." Dijo Ron acercándose cuidadosamente, recargando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Hermione.

"Si... es solo que... se me hace extraño.." Y al mirar la preocupación en el gesto de Ron, lo miró enternecida "Pero me gusta que leas!... de verdad... ahora podemos hablar de otras cosas de las que antes no hablábamos.. porque no te gustaba..."

Ron rió dulcemente y la abrazó "Genial.. así me puedes explicar algunas cosas que no le entiendo a este tipo, Shakespiare.."

·································

Eran entonces como las cuatro de la tarde, habían ya hecho su parada en Stafford, y se encontraban de nuevo sobrevolando Inglaterra... El hambre había disminuido un poco dentro de este particular grupo, ya que en su última parada se habían detenido a comer apropiadamente, aunque de manera veloz para no desperdiciar mucho tiempo. Esta vez un muy emocionado Clive, iba al volante, guiado por las instrucciones del Piloto Principal Ronald Weasley.

"En donde será la próxima parada?" Dijo Ginny, sentada entre los brazos de Harry, quien después de haber ido manejando por horas se encontraba alo adormilado.

"Próxima parada 'Newcastle'!" Dijo Ron sonriendo. "Por cierto Mione, crees que las pociones tengan efecto en la zona de los Grampianos?"

"Según mis investigaciones si" Respondió Hermione desde el asiento del fondo. "Ya que la química interviene también en todo lo que es pociones... ¿Por qué, amor?"

"UUUhy..." Exclamo Malfoy como intentando avergonzarlo, por el hecho de que ella lo había llamado amor.

Ron torció los ojos "Por nada... solo quería saber si había valido la pena el que hubiera traído mi caldero"

"Oh... pues si.. creo que fue una buena idea" Dijo Hermione quien continuaba extrañada de la nueva actitud responsable, organizada y de gran iniciativa que Ron mostraba.


	24. Las Últimas Paradas

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

"Oh... pues si.. creo que fue una buena idea" Dijo Hermione quien continuaba extrañada de la nueva actitud responsable, organizada y de gran iniciativa que Ron mostraba.

* * *

**CAPITULO 24 : _LAS ÚLTIMAS PARADAS_**

································

Algunas horas después, se disponían aterrizar en uno de los pastizales de Newcastle, y el paisaje que los rodeaba era el atardecer mas hermoso que habían visto en toda su vida.

El cielo se encontraba pintado de un anaranjado rosado, que era atenuado por una cantidad inmensa de esponjosas nubes, con un contorno delineadamente brillante por los rallos del sol que se colaban por sus blancas orillas. El sol que iba descendiendo por entre estas mencionadas nubes, era Rojo intenso, y lentamente se encaminaba hacia las mesetas que circundaban el área de Newcastle.

"Bien, Clive... Ahora presiona lentamente el pedal de amortiguación" Decía Ron dándole instrucciones al Muggle. "Perfecto!.." Dijo ante el suave aterrizaje de su amigo. "Ahora orillate, vamos a detenernos... quiero estirar los pies.."

Momentos después bajaron en un precioso llano, cubierto de flores amarillas, Ron y Hermione iban tomados de la mano, contemplando como en el horizonte el sol descendía, Harry y Ginny decidieron tomar asiento en una gran roca y mirar también el espectáculo tranquilamente, mientras tanto Malfoy caminaba solitario entre las flores, caminaba al parecer meditando, con la cabeza baja.

Clive corrió hacia Ron y Hermione para hablar un poco sobre el viaje "En la parada que sigue ya estaremos en Escocia... me gusta Escocia, saben?... tantas leyendas... tantas cosas fantásticas..." Dijo sonriendo con un brillo en la mirada que delataba su emoción.

"Si, es extraño que se deje todo eso tan al alcance de los muggles" Comentó Ron pensativo.

"Aunque sea así, ellos solo lo siguen tomando como leyendas y no realidad" Respondió Hermione sonriendo "Por ejemplo, el mounstro del lago Ness... incluso tienen fotografías pero ellos siguen pensando que solo se trata de invenciones..."

"Parvada de ciegos..." Dijo Ron dando un suspiro. "Saben, pienso que lo mejor serà no tomarnos mucho tiempo aquí...no quiero que lleguemos tan tarde a Aberdeen"

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo" Respondió Clive girando sobre sus talones para regresar a la Weasley-Van.

"Es una lástima que nos vallamos tan pronto, hay tantas cosas en Newcastle que me encantaría visitar contigo... que se que te gustarían..." DIjo Hermione mientras recarcaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ron y caminaban también hacia la 'van'.

"Ah si, como que ?" Dijo Ron curioso.

"Como la Muralla de Hadrian!.. oh, Ronald, no sabes que lugar tan maravilloso, oh quizás el Castillo Hartbottle!... que es un antiguo castillo en ruinas...Oh bueno... al menos eso era cuando mis padres me llevarón... aunque ahora no dudaría sobre la posiblidad de que fuera alguna escuela de magia..." Dijo soltando después una simple carcajada.

"No entiendo como hablando solamente de montones de rocas, tu te pones de tan buen humor.. de verdad no te entiendo..." Dijo Ron suprimiendo también una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry y Ginny subían también a la 'van' cuando repentinamente la pelirroja miró hacia todos lados de manera inquieta "¿En Donde esta Draco?"

"¿Quien!" Respondió Harry alzando las cejas con expresión sorprendida. "Dijiste Draco?"

Comentario que provocó que Ginny solamente torciera los ojos y bajara en su búsqueda dejando a Harry boquiabierto.

"Draco!... Draco, es hora de irnos.. en donde estas?..." Gritó caminando hacia la dirección en que vió caminar a Malfoy momentos atras. Lo encontró un poco mas adelante sentado en una roca con la cabeza sobre una de sus manos, y con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte. Ginny no quería hablar y quizás perturbarlo... por lo que en voz muy baja dijo "Draco... Ya todos están dentro de la 'van'.."

Malfoy frunció el ceño como si pensara en algo más... y en lo que pensaba, era en la razón de porque en ese presciso momento no se sintió apartado... incluso le pareció haberse sentido como si alguien ahi lo apreciara... ¿en que había consistido aquella pequeña diferencia?... y dandose cuenta miró a Ginny y dijo "¿Como me llamaste?"

"Draco..." Dijo Ginny sintiendo un poco de miedo en ese momento al no saber como reaccionaría Malfoy ante eso.. quizás había sobrepasado los límites con el... "¿Que no se supone que así te llamas?"

"Eh... pues si... si... bien, vamonos entonces..." Respondió el balbuceando un poco. se puso de pie y caminó junto a ella en dirección a la 'van' y rompiendo de repente el silencio dijo sin mirarla. "Eh, y yo, puedo llamarte Ginny?..."

Y Ginny un poco sorprendida y casi sonriendo dijo solamente "Si... supongo que puedes..." Que curioso es esto de la amistad que empieza cuando uno menos se lo imagina, y a veces de la manera mas simple que puede existir... por ejemplo, usando un nombre.

··············································································

Sobrevolando nuevamente los aires del Reino Unido, y entrando a Escocia para ser mas exactos iba nuevamente Ron al volante, muy concentrado y conversando con su novia, que iba sentada junto a el. "Eres machista, Ronald... porque no me dejaste conducir a mi?"

"Porque me canso mas dando instrucciones que manejando... ya te lo dije..." Respondió el torciendo los ojos.

"Te crees muy listo solo porque traes una mochila cargada de libros no?..." DIjo Hermione dando un resoplido de indignación.

"Mione, no empieces con eso de nuevo... además yo se que no estas enojada, y que en este momento aunque no te puedo ver, estas sonriendo..." Dijo Ron de manera simple.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta... "Como supiste?"

"Por Merlín, te conosco tan bien que incluso puedo saber que en este momento estas pensando si te escondo algo..." contestó el suprimiendo una sonrisa. Hermione solo se quedó mirandolo durante unos segundos, como si intentara descubrir en su gesto algo que lo delatara, ya que efectivamente eso era lo que ella estaba pensando, mas al ver el rostro de Ron imperturbable, esta solo giró de nuevo la cabeza y muy pensativa se quedó mirando el paisaje de afuera, en el cual ya solamente se veían lejanas lucesitas de las ciudades de abajo.

Mientras en el asiento de atrás Ginny se acercaba a Harry, quien no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino. "Harry... Harry, te estoy hablando, porque me ignoras?.."

Harry tan solo la miró un segundo, para después devolver la mirada al reverso del asiento en donde se encontraba Ron.

"Bien... yo solo te digo que llegaremos a un hotel para descansar... y tu elijes si me voy a dormir con Hermione, o contigo..." Dijo Ella alzando las cejas.

Harry la miró sorprendido por su increíble modo de tener las cosas bajo control... y eso era después de todo lo que había hecho que se enamorara de la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo... ya que ella era la única que le hablaba sin temor a perturbar los pensamientos de el gran héroe Harry Potter, y al contrario de todos hacía que tuviera los pies en la tierra. Por lo que dejandole ver una dulce sonrisa la abrazó diciendo "Ya hablaremos en nuestro cuarto..." A lo que Ginny solamente sonrió satisfecha.

·················································································································

"En dónde vas a aterrisar?" Dijo Hermione a Ron al ver que había lúces debajo de ellos.

"Investigué de un lugar de magos aqui en Aberdeen... solo activo la invisibilidad y podemos aterrisar aqui" Dijo él presionando el mecanismo de invisibilidad.

"Oh... muy bien..." Dijo Hermione despreocupada por el hecho de que no había riesgos, mas un poco inquieta por el hecho de que Ron siguiera comportandose así... ¿como era que repentinamente parecía tener todo bajo control en cada situación?

Aterrizaron y cuando hubo un lugar en donde no había nadie, Ron desactivó el mecanismo de invisibilidad, y volvió a arrancar de nuevo, giró en algunas esquinas como si supiera perfectamente a donde se dirigía, mientras Hermione lo continuaba mirando cada vez mas nerviosa. Después se estacionó en el interior de una callejuela oscura y solitaria, frente a una gran puerta de madera, la cual parecía sellada y tenía varios graficos que alertaban a las personas que se alejaran de ahí, Ron bajó del interior de la Weasley-van, sacó su varita y comenzó a llevar a cabo un ritual parecido al que se hacía en los ladrillos del Callejón Diagon, mientras desde el interior, todos lo miraban sin decir una sola palabra. La puerta se abrió dejando percibir un poco de luz del interior, tranquilamente Ron guardó su varita y subio de nuevo a la mini-van, arrancando después y entrando por aquella puerta.

Lo primero que leyeron fue un letrero que estaba poco después de cruzar por la puerta, el cual simplemente decía "Bienvenue au Village Enthousiaste" El interior de aquel lugar era bastante pintoresco, parecía como todo un pueblo escondido dentro de Aberdeen, al igual que en el callejón Diagon había muchas tiendas, y se podía ver a algunos magos caminando por ahí, aunque ya estaba entrada la noche.

)·()·()(·)(·)(·)(·)(·)(·)(·)(·)(·)·()·()·(·)·()·(·)·()·(·)·()·(·)(·)·()·(·)(·)·(·)(·)·()·(·)·()·(·)·()·(·)·()·(·)·()·(·)·()·(·)(·)·()·(·)·()·(·)·()()·()(·

_Mensaje de Gemini Left. _

_Hola, pues espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo... ojalá no sea muy corto, espero subir pronto el siguiente, realmente espero que mis ocupaciones no me quiten tiempo para escribir. _

_Por ahí hay algunos lugares que menciona Hermione, por si quieren ver algunas fotografías de ellos, pueden entrar a la sección de Imagenes en Google y buscarlos con los siguientes nombres: "Hadrian's Wall y Hartbottle Castle"... en realidad son imagenes muy bonitas.. y como les he dicho, nunca esta de más un poco de cultura._

_Me despido esperando dejarles un capitulo pronto... Si alguien tiene alguna duda, ya sabe en donde puede contactarme: _


	25. Village Enthousiaste

Que ondas!... Pues, sé que los capitulos anteriores han sido un poco cortos, es por eso que pues les dejo este que se podria decir que esta mas largo... .. Podrían pensar quizás que en realidad no ha pasado nada en los últimos capitulos.. y esque pues decidí simplemente ahondar mas en los días que viven... y escribir mas de sus conversaciones... para que pues la historia me dure mas y no se acabe tan pronto.. no se que piensen sobre esto ustedes... porque si quisiera pues se podría contar en10 capitulos.. pero simplemente no quiero que sea así... igual, diganme sus opiniones

Gemini Left.

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Lo primero que leyeron fue un letrero que estaba poco después de cruzar por la puerta, el cual simplemente decía "Bienvenue au Village Enthousiaste" El interior de aquel lugar era bastante pintoresco, parecía como todo un pueblo escondido dentro de Aberdeen, al igual que en el callejón Diagon había muchas tiendas, y se podía ver a algunos magos caminando por ahí, aunque ya estaba entrada la noche.

* * *

**CAPITULO 25: _VILLAGE ENTHOUSIASTE_**

"Fantástico..." Murmuró Ron mientras continuaba conduciendo por aquel lugar... "Es una villa construida por magos franceses... y justo en medio del Reino Unido... genial no?..."

"Quien te dijo sobre ella?" Preguntó Hermione intrigada.

"Javery, lo recuerdas?... el es francés... y me contó algunos buenos recuerdos sobre su infancia aqui" Dijo Ron sonriendo.

"Al menos no van a hacer que me quede en algún Hotelucho Muggle.." Dijo Malfoy sin poder evitar mirar curioso afuera.

Pasaron por una pequeña explanada en la cual había una imitación de la Torre Eiffel, sin embargo esta solo medía unos 3 metros de altura, en ese lugar se podían ver también algunas mesas con magos tomando café francés, y caminando entre ellas algunos músicos, los cuales con varita en mano, hacían que los instrumentos tocaran mientras volaban tras ellos en el aire, Todos ellos con una elegancia muy característica de Francia. Las casas que rodeaban la explanada y las calles de la villa, tenían paredes de piedras, algunas grises, y otras cafés, con sus ventanas puertas y tejados de madera.

Después de pasar por algunas otras calles, se estacionaron fuera de lo que parecía ser una posada, bajaron de la 'van' y entraron mirando curiosos el lugar, el cual era tan pintoresco como todo lo demás en la villa. El lugar era muy cálido con la atmósfera francesa que es tan famosa en el mundo, mejor entendida como una atmósfera perceptiblemente romántica.

Caminaron hacia la recepción, la cual era atendida por un mago que vestía un extraño saco rojo que parecía del siglo XVII, y para agregar puntos a su extraño aspecto, usaba una peluca blanca de la cual caían algunos caireles y parecía traer un blanco maquillaje en la cara. Ron se acercó a el junto con Hermione y tratando de suprimir una carcajada al ver el aspecto de aquel hombre, se aclaró la garganta y dijo en tono solemne, como imitando a Percy cuando hablaba con el ministro de magia en sus años en Hogwarts. "Bonne nuit, monsieur... nous voulons une salle, pour ce soir, svp."

Hermione se quedó mirándolo pasmada¿Ron hablando Francés?... el hombre frances lo miró al parecer muy complacido y dijo "Combien vous ont besoin?"

"Deux et un double" Respondió Ron después de haber hecho lo que parecían cuentas con los dedos.

"Sûr... " Dijo El hombre girando sobre sus talones y tomando un par de llaves de un estante y otra llave de otro. "à l'excédent de gauche qui murent" dijo dandole instrucciones a Ron, para decirle la dirección que debería tomar.

Ron sonrió y asintiendo dijo "Merci monsieur".

Después tomó a Hermione de la mano y les llamó a los demás que los esperaban en una pequeña antesala. "Vamos, ya tengo las llaves de sus habitaciones." Caminaron por el pasillo señalado y después repartió las llaves "Harry.. esta es tu llave...y la de..." cerró los ojos como si le costara trabajo decir lo siguiente, por lo que Ginny solamente torció los ojos y tomo la llave de las manos de Ron, después tomó a Harry de la mano y buscaron el numero de la habitación que coincidía con el numero de la llave... Ron después tomó otra de las llaves y miró a Clive y a Malfoy..."Pedí una habitación con dos camas para ustedes... si tienes problema con eso Malfoy, puedes resolverlo tu mismo y pedir otra habitación en la recepción"

Malfoy sintió casi que el ojo le temblaba en un golpe de ira... que osadía, pedirle compartir el cuarto con un Muggle... por lo que sin decir nada salió caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la recepción. Ron le arrojó entonces la llave a Clive, quien reía un poco ante la actitud de aquel soberbio mago y comenzó a buscar también su habitación. Ron miró a Hermione esperando que no fuera a hacer un problema por el comportamiento que había tenido con Malfoy, cuando vió que esta no dijo nada habló "Esta es nuestra habitación... espero que sea la mejor... " Dijo sonriendo pícaramente y después de abrir la puerta hizo un ademán diciendo "Après vous, Belle dame..."

Hermione entró a la habitación un poco sonrojada por aquel gesto de caballerosidad de su novio, y aparte de todo dicho en francés... no era simplemente que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ron, sino que aquél acento en su voz se escuchaba bastante bien, además de incitador.

Después de cerrar la puerta Hermione lo miró aún sonrojada y colocándose las manos en la cintura dijo "Bien... me piensas decir que demonios fue todo eso!"

"Que cosa?"

"Desde que salimos has estado bastante extraño.. todos esos libros... toda la organización... parecía que ya tenías todo pensado!.. tu nunca haces eso.. usualmente eres completamente desorganizado.. y ahora resulta que hasta francés hablas!... " Todo esto lo dijo Hermione bastante rápido y sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Y parece que lo hago bien.. ya que sigues sonrojada.." Dijo Ron sonriendo y acercándose a Hermione.

"Ronald, es en serio... porque.."

"Decidí organizarlo bien para que tu no estuvieras nerviosa.. que supieras que yo ya tenía todo bajo control y tu no tuvieras que preocuparte por nada... pero al parecer te sucede todo lo contrario!" Dijo Ron interrumpiendo a Hermione. "Porque te molesta!"

"No me molesta.." Respondió Hermione dándose cuenta del gesto tan lindo que Ron había tenido solo por ella "Solo me asusta.."

"Pues no te asustes.. no tienes porque.. Javery me enseñó algunas frases en su idioma.. me advirtió que el hombre de recepción solo habla francés.. y le pedí que me enseñara lo que podía preguntarme y como debía dirigirme hacia el..." Contestó Ron quitándose su saco con ademanes cansados.

"Pero tu sabes que yo hablo francés.. no tenías porque preocuparte..." Dijo Hermione acercándose a el.

"Lo sé.. pero igual yo quería aprender.. cual es el problema.." Dijo Ron sentándose en la cama.

"No hay ningún problema.. lo siento... es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que quieras aprender.." Respondió ella con mucho cuidado al hablar.

"Pues vete acostumbrando a que tu novio no quiere seguir siendo un tonto ante ti..." Dijo antes de dar un resoplido y dejar caer la espalda sobre la cama.

"Ron no digas eso...!... yo no pienso que eres un tonto..." Dijo Hermione yendo hacia el, con el gesto bastante preocupado, ella no quería que Ron pensara cosas que no eran, y en especial cuando estas podían poner en peligro su relación. "Eres astuto, y con mucho sentido común... y aparte de todo, consentidor... y"

"Eso no me quita lo torpe y lo pobre..." Murmuró Ron sentándose de nuevo sobre la cama y sin atreverse a mirar a Hermione.

Hermione dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar esta ves con tono irritado "Ya callate, Ron... para empezar, ya ni pobre eres... te recuerdo que eres un respetado auror, que incluso gana mas que yo... y obviamente estando en donde estas no creo que seas torpe en lo absoluto!... así que deja atrás de una ves por todas ese montón de estupideces... porque no pienso estarte convenciendo a cada minuto de que eres alguien que vale mucho la pena...!"

Ron la miró lleno de seriedad "En verdad crees eso?.."

A lo que Hermione torció los ojos y con tono sarcástico dijo "No.. no lo creo... en realidad estoy contigo porque Ginny me lo pidió.."

Entonces Ron no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada "Estoy muerto de cansancio..." Dijo cambiando el tema, antes de que Hermione continuara diciéndole lo idiota que se había escuchado segundos atrás.

"Entonces hay que dormir..." Dijo Hermione quitándose los zapatos y levantando las colchas para meterse debajo.

"Ha!.. y desaprovechar esta increíble atmósfera?... no lo creo.." Respondió Ron alzando las cejas mientras se quitaba también los zapatos.

·······························································

Momentos después, Ginny salía de su habitación con la intención de buscar una jarra con agua... iba caminando entre la oscuridad del pasillo cuando tropezó con algo, o quizás, mejor dicho... alguien.

"Agh!..." se escuchó un quejido.

"Lumus!"... murmuró Ginny al instante, la luz se encendió, para dejar ver a Malfoy que se encontraba en el suelo, recargado en la puerta de su habitación y envuelto con una sábana. "Draco!... que haces aqui?"

"¿Que hago?... tu querido hermano me puso en la habitación con el Muggle... crees que iba a quedarme adentro!" Respondió Malfoy poniéndose de pie. "Me dijo que si quería otro cuarto lo pidiera en la recepción.. pero ese maldito mago solamente habla francés... y adivina que!.. yo no hablo francés!"

"Hablas gaélico pero no francés?" DIjo Ginny alzando las cejas.

"Puedes culparme?... el gaélico es muy complicado... y tu, no hablas francés ?.. quizás y aún puedo pedir la habitación.." Dijo Malfoy esperanzado.

"No, lo siento... Hermione sabe... pero supongo que en este momento deben estar ocupados... tu sabes..." Dijo Ginny suprimiendo una carcajada.

"Entiendo... no necesitas decir mas.." Dijo Malfoy con expresión de disgusto " Y san-Potter.. porque no esta contigo?"

"Lo dejé descansando... la verdad es que, quería darme una vuelta por este lugar... parece algo intrigante y fuera de lo común..." Dijo Ginny mirando hacia el final del pasillo como si quisiera encontrar algo.

"Eh, pues te acompaño... así puedo intentar hacer que me entienda el tipo de la recepción, y quizás tener mi habitación..." Dijo el encogiéndose de hombros, como fingiendo que no le quedaba otra opción.

"Bien... vamos... aunque realmente no entiendo para que quieres otra habitación... Muggle o no, los dos son seres humanos sabes ?..." Dijo Ginny torciendo los ojos.

"Solo Cecilia lo hubiera dicho mejor..." Dijo Malfoy sonriendo al mencionar el nombre de su esposa.

"La extrañas?.." Dijo Ginny casi sin pensarlo.

"Tu que crees?... " Dijo el al instante sonando un poco rudo, Ginny lo miró nerviosa por lo que Draco intentó suavizarse, después de todo, ella era la única que le hablaba sin desprecios... que además de todo era sangre-limpia... si iba estar algún tiempo con ellos, lo mejor era tener a alguien con quien al menos pudiera desahogarse y hablar de su esposa... Cecilia... de solo pensar en su nombre sentía un enorme pesar... por lo que en un leve murmuro dijo "Ella es todo lo que tengo..."

·········································································

Cerca de media hora después, Malfoy y Ginny regresaban al pasillo en donde se habían encontrado, después de haber dado un pequeño recorrido por el lugar. "No entiendo porque se maquillan la cara..." Decía Ginny entre suprimidas carcajadas.

"Supongo que sus viejas costumbres... " Respondió Malfoy, después dio un suspiro de resignación "Pues mis intentos por conseguir una habitación fueron en vano... tendré que aceptar dormir con el muggle... o mañana estaré completamente indispuesto.."

"Deja de pensar que es diferente a ti, y verás que es mas fácil compartir el cuarto..." Respondió Ginny con mirada de reproche, más un reproche que estaba cargado de buen humor.

"Parece un buen consejo... buenas noches entonces..." Dijo Malfoy cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny .. "Y, Ginny... Tu le agradas mucho a Cecilia, sabes?..."

A lo que Ginny solamente sonrió, "Tú también me agradas...Buenas noches, Draco..." después de todo parecía que Cecilia tenía razón y en Malfoy se podía encontrar una persona soportable... Parecía que alejarse de toda aquella vida que vivió en la Antigua Mansión Malfoy, había logrado que por fin se sintiera libre.

Ginny abrió la puerta de su habitación mientras miraba como Draco se perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo, empujó la puerta y entro a su cuarto, cuidando de cerrar la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido...

"Media hora buscando agua, y ni siquiera llenaste la jarra..." Se escuchó la voz de Harry, que se encontraba de pie junto a una de las ventanas de la pequeña habitación.


	26. Comentarios de Mucho Alcance

Hola!... Pues aqui viene este nuevo capitulo.. el cual como siempre espero no encuentren insuficiente... espero actualizar pronto el siguiente capitulo... creo que estos días que vienen los tendré un poco alivianados y espero poder dedicar algún tiempo a escribir y adelantar el FF... aunque como siempre... tan solo espero.. porque nunca estoy segura de como estarán las cosas por acá...

Por ahora los dejo con este avance.. espero sus comentarios!

CIAO!

**_Gemini Left_**

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

"Media hora buscando agua, y ni siquiera llenaste la jarra..." Se escuchó la voz de Harry, que se encontraba de pie junto a una de las ventanas de la pequeña habitación.

* * *

**CAPITULO 26:** **_COMENTARIOS DE MUCHO ALCANCE_**

"Harry... umm, en realidad al último ni busqué agua... quise pasear por el hotel... hay muchas cosas que ver, sabes.." Contestó Ginny sin la menor intención de mentirle a Harry, después de todo ella no había hecho nada malo.

"Estaba alguien contigo?... escuché voces afuera..." Dijo Harry con los labios muy apretados.

"Si... si... Draco me acompañó... Intentó buscar una habitación para el, pero ni el ni yo hablábamos francés... así que no la obtuvo." Contestó Ginny de manera simple... "No hay ningún problema o si?.."

Harry pensó en si debía decir lo siguiente, y después de un momento dijo con voz firme "Sabes... yo confío en ti Gin, pero aún no se si debo confiar en Malfoy..."

"Pues yo si lo sé... y por ahora he decidido hacerlo..." Respondió la pelirroja, provocando que Harry la mirara con ojos desorbitados "Parece muy cambiado, y pienso que deberíamos confiar en el... estar alertas, pero confiar en el, después de todo, por ahora no parece que su acercamiento con nosotros tenga una intención mas allá de ayudar... el esta casado, Harry... y pronto tendrá un hijo... lo único que quiere, es proteger a su familia... estoy segura que lo mismo harías tu... renunciarías hasta a tus hábitos mas terribles solamente por evitarles el dolor..." Mientras Ginny hablaba, Harry la miraba intentando comprender... imaginándose lo que sería estar en los zapatos de Malfoy... después de todo, Harry sabía muy bien lo que era ser juzgado por otras personas sin ningún fundamento...

"Confío en ti, Gin... y en la astucia que tienes para ver mas allá de lo que yo veo..." dijo Harry acercándose a ella para darle un beso de buenas noches.

"No te duermas todavía, Harry..."

···························································································

"Buona mattina, Amore" Murmuró Ron en el oído de Hermione, justo después de despertar.

Hermione dio un largo bostezo, miró a Ron, que atentamente la miraba, como si no existiera cosa mas interesante. Ella solamente sonrió, no había nada que le gustara mas que despertar al lado de él... "Amo vederlo alla mattina..."

Ante este comentario Ron solamente rió y quedó un poco sonrojado... después dijo "Sabes... en realidad no se que acabas de decir... lo único que aprendí a hablar en francés, es como pedir cuartos y alguna que otra cosa linda para ti..."

Ante esto Hermione rió enternecida "Dije que me encanta verte por la mañana..." Después se sentó sobre la cama y con las manos se acomodó un poco el cabello mientras continuó hablando "Debemos irnos pronto"

"No quieres dar una vuelta antes por la villa ?" Preguntó Ron mientras se vestía.

"No, Ron.. y no porque no quisiera... sino porque no podemos perder mas tiempo..." Respondió ella con gesto decepcionado.

··············································································

"Amor, ya despierta... " Susurró Ginny como si en realidad no quisiera despertarlo, se veía tan lleno de paz y sin ningún tormento que simplemente sentía un gran pesar de tener que llamarlo.

"Mmmm... No... espérate un poco más... seguramente los demás ni se han levantado..." Balbuceó Harry sin abrir los ojos.

"Pues en todo caso tenemos que ir a despertarlos... anda, ya levántate..." Dijo Ginny jalando las cobijas y dejándolo descubierto.

"Hey.. no es mi culpa que ayer te escaparas a mitad de la noche y tuviera que esperarte despierto... y que después de que llegaras me quitaras toda la energía que me quedaba..." Respondió el con los ojos aún cerrados, mas con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

"Ha... no digas nada que me sonrojas.." Dijo Ginny sonriendo e inclinándose para besar una de las mejillas de Harry.

·····································································

"Hey, que sucedió Sangre-Limpia... siempre decidiste que no era mala idea compartir la habitación con un Muggle ?" Dijo Clive al salir de la ducha y encontrar a Malfoy ya despierto mirando por una de las ventanas.

"No siempre tenemos lo que queremos, Muggle.." respondió Malfoy tomando su saco y colgándolo en su hombro mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación.

············································································

Después de salir de sus habitaciones y encontrarse en la antesala del hotel, salieron para abordar nuevamente la Weasley-van, se despidieron de la villa, entre algunas palabras en francés y miradas por parte de todos que indicaban que quizás les hubiera gustado pasar mas tiempo ahí. Decidieron seguir por carretera hasta las faldas de los Montes Grampianos, y evitar el peligro de que el campo magnético los sorprendiera en el aire y no pudieran evitar ser atraídos por la constante fuerza de gravedad.

"Hay que entrar por la zona del Monte Ben Nevis... leí que esa es la mejor entrada, en esa parte aún hay campistas muggles" DIjo Clive desde el asiento de atrás.

"Lo que tu digas, a partir de aqui, tu eres el guía" Respondió Ron que iba al volante.

Continuaron por la carretera una media hora, hasta que entraron a una especie de explanada cubierta de pasto que estaba justamente a las faldas del monte Ben Nevis, que es uno de los tantos montes que conforman los Montes Grampianos. En el lugar había unos diez campers, en donde como dijo Clive, había campistas muggles. Estacionaron la Weasley-Van en uno de los espacios en donde se pueden dejar los vehículos.

"Bien, pues aqui empieza todo..." DIjo Clive bajando de la 'van' y mirando al horizonte en donde podía divisar la borrosa silueta de algunos otros montes. "Mas adelante no hay brechas... al menos no confiables... es mejor no arriesgarnos en un automóvil que no esta diseñado para eso... a partir de aqui, tenemos que ir a pie."

En ese momento una ave muy familiar aterrizo frente a ellos "Fawkes!" Gritaron al unísono, mientras se acercaban y buscaban el mensaje que debía llevar consigo. "Es mensaje de Dumbledore" dijo Harry tomando el pergamino y abriéndolo para leerlo. "_Están en el séptimo si van en recta N. entre las faldas... pico alto y solitario, si lo miras por atrás Rahdo NNieb encontrarás... hacia arriba en el agujero de en medio... espero que encuentren el sentido, mas claro sería yo si menos magos curiosos hubiera en el camino." _

"Maldición.. odio que haga estas cosas..!" Exclamó Ron frustrado... "Obviamente es algo inportante o no lo mandaría con Fawkes... pero de que nos sirve que lo envíe si no le vamos a entender... Necesito mi caldero..."

"Ron, para esto no necesitamos ningún caldero..." Dijo Hermione caminando hacia Harry para después tomar el pergamino que sostenía. "Dejame ver... aqui dice, están en el séptimo... obviamente no se refiere a nosotros... porque en el remitente del mensaje dice precisamente para no confundirnos... _Harry Potter y compañía, Monte Ben Nevis, Pico # 1, zona de campismo Muggle.. _Leyó Hermione de manera rápida... "Supongo que se refiere entonces a los Hiperbóreos... están en el séptimo... si vamos en recta N. entre las faldas... Esto te dice algo, Clive?.."

"Déjame ver..." Contestó él, tomando el mapa de la Zona de los Grampianos y mirando como analizando un gran problema. "Recta N, debe ser recta norte... si formo una línea Recta norte... pasaríamos entre las faldas de los montes, Ben Starav, Ben Lawers, Ben Macdul, Lochnagar, Carmeighe, Beinn Odhar, Glencoe..."

"Ese es el séptimo..." dijo Harry, que iba contando el numero de montes mientras Clive los iba diciendo. "Glencoe.."

"Pero Glencoe es monte gemelo con el monte Perth... y en la nota dice que _el pico Alto y Solitario_..." Dijo Clive analizando el mapa con cuidado.

"Es el Monte Beinn Odhar..." Dijo Hermione murmurando para ella misma...

Ron la miró con atención y sonrió después... "_Si.. si lo miras por atrás Rahdo Nnieb encontrarás..." _Completó el como atando cabos.

"Pero ese es el Sexto no el séptimo.." Dijo Clive confundido.

"No si cuentas desde el monte en el que estamos.." Dijeron extrañamente Ron y Hermione al unísono, provocando que todos los miraran casi asustados.

Hermione sonrió extrañada también y continuó como restándole importancia a lo que acababa de suceder "SI cuentas desde el Monte Ben Nevis, entonces el monte Beinn Odhar es el séptimo.."

"Y ahí buscaremos la cueva.. correcta.." Dijo Ron pensando aún en lo que había pasado, y diciendo estas palabras casi solo por inercia.

"Entonces ya lo tenemos.. a ese nos dirigimos.." Dijo Clive con el gesto un poco preocupado "Lo haremos como lo dice Dum.. Dumb-le-dore.." Continuó intentando decir correctamente el extraño nombre "Iremos por entre las faldas de los montes que mencioné... cada quién, prepare su mochila, porque en dos horas nos vamos."

·······················································

Momentos después se encontraban caminando por entre la majestuosa vegetación de los montes Grampianos, en una especie de llano cubierto por árboles de diferentes especies pero dando una apariencia mas bien de pradera.

Todos cargaban en la espalda una gran mochila, cada una con provisiones, linterna, algunos artículos que ellos consideraban de utilidad, por ejemplo, Ron cargaba su mini caldero… y por supuesto algunos de los libros que había llevado en el camino, Hermione llevaba una gran cantidad de artículos de botiquín, solo por si acaso… Harry por su parte llevaba, de manera muy secreta, el sombrero Seleccionador. Además algunos de ellos llevaban también una casa de campaña.

"Oh por Merlín, el Rey Arturo y toda su descendencia!..." Exclamó Ron limpiándose el sudor de la la frente con una de sus mangas "Estoy exhausto y tan solo llevamos cuarenta minutos caminando…"

"Pues deberías preocuparte por la condición física que tienes.." Respondió Ginny, dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro a su hermano y rebasándolo, mostrando que ella claramente no iba aún tan cansada.

"No es mi culpa… pasé todo el año pasado en Hogwarts y he perdido un poco la condición.." Dijo Ron a Hermione mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Que les pasa!... apresuren mas el paso…" Dijo Clive deteniéndose un momento para esperar a que todos avanzaran hacia el. "Pareciera que nunca antes habían hecho algo parecido.."

"Pues para serte honesto, muggle… nunca lo había hecho.." Respondió Malfoy quien ya respiraba un poco entrecortado. "Es que todo aquí está de subida!... y Esta maldita mochila lo hace aún mas difícil!"

Ginny y Hermione alcanzaron a Clive y avanzaron unos 10 metros por delante de los demás magos. Mientras Harry, Ron y Draco caminaban apesadumbrados por el camino que sus compañeros al frente les indicaban.

"No entiendo como puede tener tanta energía…" Comentó Ron mirando a Hermione que caminaba mientras hablaba con Ginny y Clive como si fuera una fresca mañana en la madriguera.

"Pues no se de Granger… pero al menos no entiendo como Ginny puede tenerla…" Dijo Malfoy dando después un resoplido burlón "No después de la noche que pareció haber tenido con Potter…"

Y entes de que Malfoy tuviera tiempo de pensar en otra cosa sintió como Harry lo tomo del cuello de la camisa "Que dijiste, Idiota?"… Dijo mirándolo a menos de diez centímetros de distancia.


	27. Extrañas Situaciones

hOLAP!... Pues ahora si les puedo asegurar que este capi esta mas largo que algunos otros que he escrito... espero que queden satisfechos por un rato en lo que escribo de nuevo mas... aunque sinceramente no se si esta semana tenga mucho tiempo que dedicarle al FF... Sea como sea, espero estar pronto escribiendo aqui con un nuevo capitulo...

Espero como siempre sus comentarios.. que hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo.

Gemini Left.

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Y entes de que Malfoy tuviera tiempo de pensar en otra cosa sintió como Harry lo tomo del cuello de la camisa "Que dijiste, Idiota?"… Dijo mirándolo a menos de diez centímetros de distancia.

* * *

**CAPITULO 27: _EXTRAÑAS SITUACIONES_**

Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir otra cosa sintió como Ron lo tomó del cuello de la camisa "Qué hiciste con mi hermana!" Gritó Ron mientras su cara se cubría de un profundo color rojo escarlata.

Harry miraba a Ron con ojos desorbitados, mientras sus pies se levantaban pocos centímetros del suelo "Ro.. Ron… Deja-me.. Ron…" Dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada, ciertamente sentía un poco de miedo, ya que sabía muy bien que cuando Ron dejaba escapar su bien conocido temperamento, podía actuar sin pensar, por lo que decidió Recurrir a otra táctica… reunió todas sus fuerzas y en un desesperado grito exclamó "HERMIONE!" Si, muy bien… no fue la gran hazaña, pero podía ser la mas inteligente opción, ya que ella era la única que podía hacerlo entrar en razón.

Hermione giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con aquella desconcertante escena, sin pensar en nada más dejó caer su gran mochila al suelo y corrió hacia ellos acompañada por Clive quien la instante intentó separarlos… mientras Ginny miraba la escena un poco asustada.

Clive sostuvo a Ron, permitiendo que este soltara a Harry, quien cayó en el suelo dispuesto a darle su merecido a Malfoy, por lo que inmediatamente Ginny fue a su alcance "Harry… detente ahora…!" Dijo tomándolo de la mano y poniendo en ello toda su fuerza. Mientras Malfoy desconcertado realmente por el alcance que sus palabras habían tenido, retrocedía asustado.

Mientras Ron forcejeaba aún con Clive para escapársele de entre las manos y poder continuar con lo que hacía, Hermione le hablaba muy fuerte tomándolo de la cara para hacer que la mirara "Ron..! Ron que te sucede¿Estas loco!...Es Harry!"

"Ya se que es Harry… y se supone que el es mi mejor amigo!.. pero es un traicionero!" Decía Ron bastante molesto... después repentinamente cambió su expresión de enojo por una de profundo dolor, dejó de oponer resistencia y se dejó caer sentado al suelo, acompañado por Hermione.

"Porque lo dices…" Dijo Hermione sintiendo repentinamente tristeza por ver a Ron como se encontraba.

"El y Ginny… Ellos dos… tu sabes... y aún no están casados... como se atreve... ella es mi hermanita!" Dijo Ron tratando de explicarle a Hermione el porque de sus lamentos.

Fue entonces que Hermione lo miró incrédula y dio un suspiro de exasperación "Ron… Ron honestamente tienes que dejar de meterte en la vida de Ginny…ella tiene edad para tomar sus propias decisiones…"

"No lo digas… no es cierto.." Dijo Ron sin querer mirar a Hermione.

"Porque te enojas… nosotros tampoco estamos casados… y, pues tu sabes" Dijo En voz muy baja para que Clive no pudiera escuchar, ya que a Hermione no le gustaba divulgar sus asuntos personales.

"Pero yo se que te amo… que no te lastimaría con nada… y yo no se lo que piensa él…" Respondió Ron mirando a Hermione y hablando también en voz baja.

"Harry nunca lastimaría a Gin, y tu lo sabes… no solo porque es tu hermana… sino porque la ama también…" Mientras ella hablaba Ron miraba a Harry que parecía estarle contando los hechos a Ginny, sin embargo escuchaba con bastante atención lo que Hermione le decía. "Honestamente, Ron… no puedes seguir así… no es bueno ni para ti, ni para Harry, ni para Ginny… ni tampoco para mi… porque de verdad me lastima verte así de perturbado.."

"Yo no quiero lastimarte…" Dijo Ron al instante "Es solo que, Por Merlín, como puedo hacerme a la idea…"

"Deja de ser tan temperamental, confía en las personas que debes de confiar, en este caso Harry, y ocúpate de tus asuntos…" Dijo Hermione intentando sonreír. Se puso después de pie y jaló a Ron para que se levantara también "Ve con Harry… por favor, intenta hacer las paces, Ronald… No podemos seguir el viaje si las cosas están así, ahora mas que nunca debemos estar unidos…"

"Hermione…"

"Por favor…"

"Esta bien… esta bien…" Dijo Ron caminando hacia donde se encontraba Harry aunque no muy convencido. Llegó Y Harry tuvo por un segundo la inclinación de correr y esconderse, Sin embargo suponía que si Hermione no iba corriendo tras el era porque las cosas se encontraban ya bajo control. Ron se detuvo frente a el y con la cabeza baja dijo a su hermana sin mirarla a los ojos "Puedes dejarnos solos por favor, Ginevra?.."

Ginny lo miró sin estar muy convencida, pero pudo ver a Hermione unos metros atrás que le indicaba con un ademán que todo estaba bien, por lo que después de darle un pequeño apretón en la mano a Harry se alejó caminando hacia Hermione que recogía su mochila y la colgaba nuevamente en sus hombros.

"Ron, lo siento…" Dijo Harry mas por compromiso que porque de verdad lo sintiera.

"Ya no digas nada… en serio… no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra sobre esto… simplemente… hablemos de otra cosa… y te pido disculpas yo también.." Dijo Ron sin mirarlo.

"Es que en serio?..." Continuó Harry intentando bromear "Acaso creías que solamente dormíamos!"

Ron simplemente lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y comenzando la caminata nuevamente dijo "Podría ser… algunas veces, Mione y yo solo dormimos…"

"Si claro.. Obviamente nosotros también…" Dijo Harry asintiendo con efusividad.

"Es solo que, no quiero enterarme de lo que hacen cuando… no duermen…" Dijo Ron sin querer entrar en detalles mas sonrojándose profundamente.

"Por dios!... tu sabes Ron que yo jamás te lo diría…" Dijo Harry alarmándose y poniéndose de repente del mismo color que tenía Ron en la cara. Es muy cómico como los hombres entre amigos suelen hablar mucho de carros, deportes y cosas que no los comprometen, sin embargo para ese tipo de conversaciones hay una comunicación que hasta haría pensar que es la primera ves que hablan en su vida.

"Todo es por culpa del Idiota de Malfoy" Continuó diciendo a Harry, mientras miraba a Malfoy de reojo que caminaba unos metros tras de ellos.

··································································

"En serio que no se como logras hacerlo, Hermione.." Dijo Ginny a su amiga mientras caminaban al frente de la expedición.

"Porque lo dices?.. tu también logras mantenerlo bajo control…" Dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero Harry… Harry siempre ha sido mas dócil… tu sabes, Ron es terco y temperamental y cuando se aferra a algo nadie, a excepción de ti puede hacerlo desistir"

"Pues no lo sé… simplemente le manejo las situaciones de un modo razonable y convincente…" Respondió Hermione como si no tuviera la menor duda.

"No lo sé… hay momentos en que pareciera que tienen algo más.." Dijo Ginny como meditándolo.

"A que te refieres con eso?.." Preguntó Hermione confundida.

"Por favor!... no finjas demencia… En la mañana cuando descifraban el mensaje de Dumbledore, los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo… y digo, suele pasar, yo lo sé.. Pero fueron como diez palabras que dijeron al mismo tiempo, y en el mismo orden…" Respondió la Pelirroja sorprendida al recordar el suceso.

"Pues que quieres que te diga… simple casualidad…" Dijo Hermione pensando en lo que su amiga decía… "Aunque ahora que lo dices, si me tiene un poco inquieta el modo en que se esta comportando… todos los libros… el orden… ¿ sabes que habló francés?.."

"Ron?... francés?" Dijo Ginny sorprendida.

"Si, en la villa… aunque dice que Javery le enseño como hacerlo… en serio que me tiene sorprendida… si no lo conociera tan bien, podría pensar que es alguien mas usando una buena poción Multijugos.."

Ante este comentario Ginny la miró casi espantada, "No crees que..!"

"No…" Dijo Hermione sin dejar que su amiga terminara su pregunta "Y menos después de la gran muestra de Ronald Weasley que acaba de darnos… es increíble como tiende a protegerte…"

"Ya ni lo digas… me siento avergonzada con el… debiste verlo hace rato, ni siquiera me miró a los ojos…" Dijo Ginny un poco preocupada por sentir que había decepcionado a su hermano mayor.

"Ya se le pasará… tiene que hacerse a la idea… estas cosas le sirven…"

"Si tu lo dices…"

"Me preocupa mas el hecho de que me lea el pensamiento… es que de verdad que no se que le pasa…" Dijo Hermione mirando hacia atrás para comprobar que no se hubieran quedado muy rezagados los demás.

·····························································

"Lo siento.." Murmuró Malfoy después de unos momentos de silente caminata.

Harry se detuvo un segundo y lo miró esperando encontrar una expresión de Ironía que buscaba otra pelea, sin embargo Malfoy lo miró con seriedad y levantando la cara dijo "No pensé que mi comentario pudiera crear tanto conflicto…"

"Pues piensa mejor antes de hablar.." Dijo Harry con gesto inexpresivo. Después para mostrar que no quería mas problemas dijo "Procura ir a nuestro paso, de acuerdo?... no te quedes tan atrás."

···························································

Eran como las seis de la tarde, el grupo que formaba la expedición había caminado ya durante horas, y sentían que no podían dar un paso mas, la buena noticia es que habían avanzado un buen tramo de su camino, aunque aún no se encontraban cerca de su destino, y al menos en las últimas horas, no había sucedido nada que pusiera en riesgo ni sus vidas, ni sus amistades, ni alguna de sus extremidades.

"Vamos a detenernos aquí.." Dijo Clive cuando llegaron a un pequeño llano a las faldas del monte Ben Starav "Tenemos que prepararnos para pasar la noche, y supongo que ninguno ha armado nunca una casa de campaña…"

"Oh, maldición, como extraño la magia… me siento completamente indefenso.." Dijo Ron desatando la casa de campaña que cargaba sobre la mochila.

"Pero piensa en todo lo que podemos aprender de esto.." Dijo Hermione intentando encontrar el lado maravilloso de la historia.

"Si, claro… Aprender… eh, sabes, ahora que lo dices necesito encontrar algunas cosas… hierbas y eso, para pociones… leí que por aquí puedo encontrar raíz de jengibre…" Dijo Ron pareciendo repentinamente un poco inquieto.

"Si supongo que debe haber algo por aquí… luego lo buscaremos… primero hay que terminar de armar esto…" Respondió Hermione extrañada nuevamente por la actitud de Ron, mientras ayudada por él comenzaban a extender su casa de campaña.

Ron parecía muy concentrado mientras la armaba, ni siquiera parecía prestar atención a Hermione que de ves en cuando lo miraba curiosa. Repentinamente torció los ojos y exasperado dijo "No me pasa nada, Hermione!... deja de decir que te estoy escondiendo algo!"

"Que?... yo no he dicho nada?.." Respondió Hermione realmente confundida.

"Claro que si!.. te acabo de escuchar!... dijiste, Ron, porque siento que me escondes algo?"… Exclamó Ron como haciendo referencia a lo Obvio.

"Yo no he hablado!..."

"Que sucede?... esta todo bien!" Preguntó Clive que revisaba que estuvieran llevando bien a cabo la construcción de sus casas.

"Clive!.. escuchaste acaso que dijera algo?.." Dijo Hermione buscando la ayuda de su amigo.

"Eh… pues que yo recuerde, no habías hablado hasta que comenzaste a decir que no habías dicho nada…" Dijo Clive un poco extrañado por la pregunta.

"Lo vez?.. no había dicho nada…" Dijo Hermione con gesto nervioso.

"Oh, lo siento entonces… debió ser tu mirada insistente sobre mi…" Dijo Ron intentando calmar el rumbo de la conversación.

Hermione dio un suspiro y dijo "Sigue armando la casa, si?... yo voy a sacar algo de comida… de repente me dio hambre.." y se marchó después de que Ron asintió y continuó con su tarea.

Mientras Hermione sacaba algunas de las provisiones, llegó Ginny "Hey, necesitas ayuda?..."

"Pues, no es muy complicado esto de la comida enlatada… pero quieres acompañarme?" Dijo Hermione sentándose en un pequeño tronco.

"Claro…" Dijo Ginny sentándose, después de pensar un momento dijo "Escuché que Ron y tú discutían… ¿esta todo bien?"

"Si… todo esta bien…" Dijo Hermione asintiendo un poco distante, Ginny la miró incrédula y después tomó una lata del piso, como si diera tiempo a que Hermione siguiera con su respuesta, por lo que ésta soltando un resoplido de ansiedad dijo "No, en realidad no se que esta pasando… Ron me tiene muy ansiosa…"

"Que le pasa?... Tiene alguna especie de crisis?.." Preguntó Ginny intentando obtener primero información para después dar a su amiga uno de sus sabios concejos.

"No… bueno no se… pero no.. lo que me tiene inquieta es lo que te decía antes.. Ginny, Ron me esta leyendo el pensamiento…" Dijo Hermione después de pensar un momento.

Ante este comentario Ginny soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Si claro… creo que lo que pasa aquí, Hermione… es que lo amas demasiado, y ahora le das atributos que, honestamente, Ron no puede tener.."

"Hey! Te dijo la verdad… hace un momento lo acaba de hacer!... mira, yo se que Ron no es el gran genio… que ahora que lo mencionas, tampoco es un tonto… realmente te sorprenderías… pero bien, dejando eso de lado… juro que me leyó el pensamiento!... incluso me respondió … yo estaba pensando en que quizás el estaba escondiéndome algo.. pero solo pensando, y de repente comenzó a hablar y a decirme que el no me estaba escondiendo nada, y que dejara de decirlo…" Dijo Hermione hablando muy rápido.

Ginny la miró pensando en lo que decía "Quizás solo supuso que lo estabas pensando… el te conoce muy bien, son como almas gemelas…"

"Ginny, me conoces… tu sabes que antes de decir cualquier cosa, pienso en miles de posibilidades… sin embargo estoy casi segura de que me leyó el pensamiento.. así como así…!"

En ese momento Ron se acercó a ellas y mirando a Hermione dijo "Harry y yo vamos a ir por leña… Malfoy y Clive se quedarán aquí, esta bien?... tenemos que empezar a hacer fuego antes de que oscurezca…" Mientras hablaba Ginny lo miraba curiosa, pensando si quizás lo que decía Hermione podía tener algo de cierto.

De repente Ron miró a Ginny como sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos, y casi al instante sus orejas así como toda su cara se puso de un rojo tan profundo como el de su cabello, y dando la vuelta se alejó caminando muy rápido "Nos vemos después.."

"Oh, por las brujas de Macbeth!..." Exclamó Ginny sonrojándose tanto como Ron después de que este se alejó lo suficiente para no escuchar.

"Que!... que sucede?" Dijo Hermione extrañada de ver a Ginny del color que estaba, nunca había visto que se sonrojara tan profundamente, ya que con el carácter que esta tenía, era muy difícil que sucediera, a pesar de que era Weasley.

"Creo que tienes razón!... Maldición, no podré verlo de nuevo a los ojos!.." Decía tapándose la cara con las manos.

"Ginny! Que pasó?.. no te entiendo.. dime en este momento de que estas hablando!" Dijo Hermione inquieta.

"Eso me pasa por curiosa… incrédula y atrevida!... es que ahora que Ron estaba aquí, yo pensaba en lo que estabas diciendo… entonces pensé, que si Ron leyera el pensamiento podría leer en ese momento todos los pensamientos que estaba teniendo… y pues… de repente vi el color que tenía su cara, y tu sabes, viste como me miró!.. pudo leer mis pensamientos!... que vergüenza!"

"Que estabas pensando?.." Dijo Hermione que comenzaba a tomar el lado gracioso al asunto.

"Que horror… pensaba… estaba pensando en… Harry.. y HAAA! Que vergüenza.. la noche de anoche…" Dijo Ginny cubriendo de nuevo su sonrojado rostro.

"Santos cielos… acabas de traumarlo por el resto de su vida…" Dijo Hermione riendo a carcajadas "Pero como!... sigo sin entender.. que sucede aquí…"

"No se!.. pero investiga pronto… y ve si puedes detenerlo… no puedo vivir con el a un lado leyendo todo lo que pienso…" Respondió Ginny tratando de recuperar su color habitual.


	28. En El Arbol de Los Grampianos

Holap!.. disculpen por la inusual tardanza para subir este capitulo.. he tenido unos días que UUUFF!.. y no se sé-- últimamente siento como si hubiera perdido un poco la motivacion de escribir.. eSpero recuperar pronto la motivación en julio cuando lea el nuevo libro!. jaja

Sea como sea pues aqui esta.. espero tener tiempo para escribir en estos días! me despido por ahora de ustedes esperando que me dejen sus comentarios que por el momento son inspiradores! ;)

ATTE: Gemimi Left

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

"No se!.. pero investiga pronto… y ve si puedes detenerlo… no puedo vivir con el a un lado leyendo todo lo que pienso…" Respondió Ginny tratando de recuperar su color habitual.

* * *

**CAPITULO 28 : _EN EL ÁRBOL DE LOS GRAMPIANOS_**

"Sea como sea… si no tenemos varitas como encenderemos el fuego?" Preguntó Ron a Harry mientras recogían algunas ramas secas del suelo.

"¿Cómo crees que lo hacen los Muggles?..." preguntó Harry alzando las cejas.

"Eh, pues había leído que frotando dos rocas… pero puede tomar mucho tiempo.." Respondió Ron un poco preocupado al ver que podía oscurecer en cualquier momento.

"Eso era en la época de las cavernas…. O cuando no tienes cerillos.."

"Cerillos?" Preguntó intrigado.

"Si, ya veras… es casi como magia.." dijo Harry cerrando un ojo.

"Me da un poco de escalofríos estar aquí… de repente recuerdo el Bosque prohibido…" Dijo Ron flexionándose para tomar otra rama.

Realmente era un poco sobrecogedor el lugar en el que se hallaban, por la época del año algunos árboles no tenían ya hojas, y algunas de sus ramas estaban ya secas, secas y amenazantes, como si fueran a lanzarse al asecho de los dos Aurores.

"Velo por el lado bueno, los árboles están tan secos que se podría decir que tenemos toneladas de leña…" Dijo Harry mirando satisfecho a su alrededor.

"Si… pues si, es que me pone de nervios saber que mi varita no sirve aquí.." Dijo Ron sobrecogiéndose una vez mas "Que tal que algo sucediera en este momento… como me defendería.."

"Oye, soy un héroe, recuerdas?" Dijo Harry de buen humor.

Ron solamente dio un resoplido entre una escondida sonrisa, mientras con sus manos se hacía hacia atrás el cabello, dispuesto a tomar una gran rama de uno de los árboles del lugar. Se frotó las palmas preparándose para brincar y jalar la rama. Movió la cabeza como intentando liberar la tención de los músculos del cuello… saltó, tomó la rama y la jaló, sin embargo esta no se rompió.

"Maldición… esta mas gruesa de lo que pensé!".. Exclamó Ron que aún seguía colgado en la rama.

Y antes de saber siquiera lo que sucedía, una criatura salió de un agujero del árbol y rápidamente se lanzó hacia Ron, emitiendo una especie de grito. Parecía como si fuera una rama del mismo árbol, tenía dos manos y en cada manos dos dedos, los cuales rasguñaban efusivamente la cara de Ron, medía como unos 30 centímetros.

"HAAA!..." Gritó Ron soltándose finalmente de la rama y cayendo de sentón al piso "Harry.. que es esta bestia! Quítamela!..."

Harry lo miró de reojo mientras recogía mas ramas "Es solo una rama Ron.."

"Con un demonio! No es una rama! Me esta atacando….. quítamelo!" Dijo Ron mientras intentaba quitarse la criatura que se encontraba jalándole el cabello posada en el reverso de su cabeza.

Harry giró y miró a Ron en el suelo con aquello en su cabeza, por lo que corrió hacia el y se acercó rápidamente "Es un Bowtruckle!"

"Y a mi que me importa lo que sea!... quítamelo me esta rasguñando!..." Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie, mientras intentaba con sus propias manos alcanzar al Bowtruckle que se había metido por debajo de su camisa.

Harry se acercó con precaución mientras intentaba encontrar al animal "Que esperabas si atacaste su árbol!"

"Yo no lo ataqué!... AAHG!.. solo quería esa rama!.. además que malditos modales!"

"Es su naturaleza, Ron…. Son guardianes de los árboles..!" Comentó Harry mientras el animal volvía a salir a la luz por el cuello de la camisa de Ron y nuevamente comenzaba a rasguñar su rostro.

"Bien… no te muevas…" Dijo Harry tomando una rama del suelo y mirando muy concentrado al bowtruckle que estaba en la cara de ron.

"Harry.. Harry que vas a hacer?" Dijo Ron mirando a Harry temeroso.

" A las tres mando a volar a esa bestia… listo!"

"NO!.. no estoy listo..!" Dijo Ron pensando en que esa era realmente una mala idea.

Harry apenas y escuchó el comentario de Ron cuando sin decir nada mas agitó su rama y la dirigió hacia la cara de su pelirrojo amigo "Aquí voy!"

En ese instante la criatura giró rápidamente la cabeza y se desplazó rápidamente hacia el reverso de la cabeza de Ron, el cual recibió el fuerte golpe, provocando que cayera de nuevo al suelo.

"Eres idiota Harry?..." Dijo Ron tocándose la cara adolorido, mientras la criatura sentada en la cabeza de Ron dejaba escapar lo que se podrían interpretar como burlonas carcajadas… retomando al instante su ataque y jalando con fuerza los cabellos de Ron.

Ron se puso de pie desesperado, ya sin saber que era lo que le dolía mas, los rasguños, el golpe que su amigo le había puesto o los tirones de cabello. Pensó que quizás podía tomar una piedra y darle al bowtrucke, sin embargo corría el peligro de que sucediera lo mismo que con la rama… y al ser una roca, el resultado pudiera ser mas doloroso.

Estaba ya a un instante de tomar la roca del suelo, sabía que un bowtrucke era peligroso si te encontraba los ojos, ya que sin piedad los sacaría de su lugar con sus filosos dedos, y en ese momento, se escuchó el crujir de las ramas de un árbol, y sin saber de que se trataba otra criatura saltó sobre la cabeza de Ron, el cual asustado gritó pensando que pudiera tratarse de otro bowtruckle.

La criatura que era verde, y con una forma que te hacía pensar que era una cruza entre rana y chango, tomó al bowtruckle y con gesto ansioso lo metió a su boca mientras lo masticaba dejando escuchar un fuerte crujido. Una ves después de haber terminado su manjar saltó de la cabeza de Ron hacia el suelo, lo miró alzando la cabeza como orgulloso de su hazaña y dio después un fuerte eructo.

"Woo… que demonios… eres…" Dijo Ron retrocediendo en el suelo. Mientras miraba la cara del animal, el cual tenía una boca que te hacía pensar que estaba sonriendo, en los más alto de su cabeza salían un par de pequeños cuernos, los cuales no eran puntiagudos sino de punta redondeada… pero lo mas extraño era que en medio de esos dos cuernos había una especie de pústula Roja, como del tamaño de un limón.

"Si no me equivoco es un Clabbert…" Dijo Harry acercándose con precaución al animal.

"UN clabbert!.. Gracias al cielo!..." Dijo Ron dando un suspiro de alivio, después dijo dirigiendo al animalillo una agradecida sonrisa "Pues gracias… espero que al menos halla tenido un buen sabor ese maldito Bowtruckle…"

El clabbert tan solo lamió sus labios como si hubiera respondido al comentario de Ron, Provocando que este se enterneciera. "Mira Harry… es muy inteligente… podemos quedárnoslo? "

Harry miraba al animal como inspeccionándolo "Parece que tiene la edad perfecta para ser domesticado.." Dijo Harry mirando a Ron con las cejas alzadas.

"Pues entonces ya quedó…" Murmuró Ron acercando lentamente su mano al Clabbert hasta que lo tocó y le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza.

La criatura saltó al brazo de Ron y subió ágilmente hasta llegar a su hombro en donde se sentó expectante. Ron se puso de pie un poco adolorido tocándose la cara, la cual entre rasguños tenía ya un poco ensangrentada. "Vámonos ya… creo que tenemos suficiente leña…"

"Taaapp cuap..!..." Exclamo el Clabbert saltando de nuevo al piso y recogiendo unos cuantos trozos de leña, caminando después entre Ron y Harry.

·········································································

"Ron!... Que te paso!.." Exclamó Ginny al mirar a su hermano en el estado en que venía, y acercándose rápidamente a el.

"Eh, nada.. no te preocupes.." Dijo Ron intentando evadir la mirada preocupada de Ginny.

"Ron?.." Murmuró Ginny muy de cerca de Ron y con voz apagada "No piensas mirarme de nuevo a los ojos?.."

Ron de repente sintió una oleada de sentimientos que perfectamente sabía que no eran de el sino de su pequeña hermana… sentimientos de preocupación, de tristeza, y aunque lo intentaba ocultar, también de vergüenza… "Ginny… no te sientas así… yo nunca me sentiría avergonzado de ti…" Dijo mientras luchando con el mismo se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo.

Ginny lo miró por unos segundos, intentando pensar en algo que decir, cuando llegó Hermione y se acercó a Ron también preocupada. "Ronald, en que agujero te metiste!..." Dijo tomando las ramas que sostenía y arrojándolas al suelo. "Siéntate…"

Ron la obedeció y tomó asiento en el suelo, dejando con confianza que Hermione se hiciera cargo del asunto, el Clabbert que estaba agarrado de su pierna saltó antes de que Ron tocara el suelo y tomó asiento también junto a el.

"Un Clabbert!"… Exclamó Ginny "Viene con ustedes?.." dijo al observar que Ron no se había sorprendido de ver ahí el animal.

"Que si viene con nosotros?... es mi heroe.." Dijo Ron mirando a Harry con reproche… "Si no fuera por él, en este momento continuaría con un maldito Bowtruckle jalándome el cabello."

"Un Bowtruckle?" Dijo Hermione alarmada, mientras miraba a Ron asentir. "Oh, Ronald… te duele?.."

"Mucho.." Dijo Ron con mirada seria. Mientras Ginny y Harry torcían los ojos.

"Espera aquí, voy por el botiquín… tengo que desinfectarte… uno nunca sabe las bacterias que esos animalejos pueden tener.." Dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba y buscaba entre sus cosas el botiquín.

"Puede sernos de mucha ayuda no?.." Dijo Harry a Ginny, señalando al Clabbert.

"Pues sí… Wow, no puedo creer que finalmente conozco a estas cosas..!" Respondió Ginny emocionada. "Ya es muy difícil encontrarlas…"

Clive se acercó y miró curioso a la criatura, la cual al sentir la presencia del muggle incendió la pústula de su frente como si de un foco se tratara, dando una luz Roja. "Que demonios…"

"El no es enemigo…" Dijo Ginny al Clabbert explicándole con ademanes.., el Clabbert miró a Clive y después a Ginny en repetidas ocasiones y una vez después de estar seguro, apagó de nuevo su pústula.

"Que sucedió?.." Preguntó Clive confundido.

"Los Clabberts pueden detectar el peligro… cualquier cosa que ponga en riesgo a sus amos… así que supongo que ya los reconoce como tal.." Dijo Ginny.

"Pero yo no soy peligroso.." Dijo Clive.

"Pero eres Muggle… y el te reconoce como un ser no mágico.." Dijo Ron antes de que Ginny contestada.

"En la antigüedad los magos y brujas los utilizaban en la entrada de sus casas para saber el momento exacto en que alguna multitud quería acercarse a dañarlos… tu sabes, en la época de quema de brujas…" Dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Ron mientras abría un bote de alcohol, y empapaba un algodón.

"AAAAH!... Que te pasa!..." Gritó Ron cuando Hermione puso sobre sus rasguños el algodón lleno de alcohol.

"Ron, quédate quieto!" Dijo Hermione bajando las manos de Ron y poniendo de nuevo el algodón sobre su cara mientras este gritaba. Por lo que el Clabbert brincó hacia las manos de Hermione y sin advertencia alguna tomó el botecillo de alcohol y lo lanzó al piso. "Ha!... maldita bestia!" Dijo Hermione mirando boquiabierta la actitud del animal.

"JA!... Gracias.. de nuevo..! " Dijo Ron sonriendo.

"Si verdad?.. que gusto te da… ese animalejo bien podría ser tu alter-ego.." Dijo Hermione sacando otra botella de alcohol y mostrándosela satisfecha al Clabbert.

"Igual de necio que tu, Ron.." Dijo Ginny sonriendo… "debería llamarse: Ronniekins"..

" JA JA.. muy gracioso Ginny.." Dijo Ron con ironía recordando a los gemelos que solían llamarlo así algunas veces.

"Suena bien… Ronniekins.." Murmuró Harry… "Si, definitivamente se queda…" Dijo Harry provocando que Ron lo mirara con ojos de Reproche…

Mientras Hermione tan solo sonreía, muy ocupada limpiando los rasguños de la cara de Ron.

"También lo rasguñó en el torso…" Dijo Harry mostrándole a Hermione, para que esta lo limpiara.

"Gracias de nuevo Harry… eres muy amable, el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener…" Dijo Ron torciendo los ojos, mientras se preparaba para el ardor que sentiría por el alcohol. Todo esto lo observaba Malfoy de lejos sin poder evitar tener una ligera sonrisa en la cara, mientras junto con Clive encendía la fogata.


	29. Entre Disimulos

eSPERO sus Comentarios!.. muchas gracias a todos los que en cada capitulo mandan su review... de verdad es que por ustedes sigo!... y créanme los leo con muchísima atenció!N

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR: **

"Gracias de nuevo Harry… eres muy amable, el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener…" Dijo Ron torciendo los ojos, mientras se preparaba para el ardor que sentiría por el alcohol. Todo esto lo observaba Malfoy de lejos sin poder evitar tener una ligera sonrisa en la cara, mientras junto con Clive encendía la fogata.

···························································································

* * *

**CAPITULO 29:_ ENTRE DISiMULOS_**

"Sabes… esto es casi aterrador.." Murmuró Hermione a Ron momentos después dentro de su casa de campaña "Estar aquí, a expensas de todo… con una inmensa montaña sobre nosotros… realmente necesitaré Píldoras para dormir…"

"Oye, ya sabes que yo lucharía contra cualquier montaña solo para que nada te pase.." Dijo Ron dulcemente. "Aunque sabes.. creo que 'Iekins' nos será de mucha ayuda en eso de detectar peligros.."

"Iekins?... Quieres decir Ronniekins… no?.." Dijo Hermione con mirada traviesa…

"No puedo creer que apoyes a todos llamando así a ese clabbert…" Dijo Ron con falsa indignación.

"Me parece divertido… aunque lo que no me parece divertido es que lo hayas metido aquí adentro.."

"Pues a mi eso si me parece divertido… además míralo.. esta dormido.. no molesta a nadie… Tu estas despierta… y.."

"Disculpa!.. te estoy molestando?" Dijo Hermione que empezaba a Irritarse por el comentario de Ron.

"Sabes que eres incapaz de molestarme…" Dijo Ron intentando de nuevo calmarla.

"Sabes me gustaría seguir discutiendo por esto.. pero realmente hay algo que me inquieta mas…"

"Pues no entiendo porque estas inquieta por eso.." Dijo Ron como si ya tuviera perfecto conocimiento de lo que pasaba por la mente de Hermione.

"Ronald, ni siquiera sabes de que estoy hablando…. O si?..." Respondió Hermione mirándolo calculadoramente.

"Créeme que no quiero hablar de nada que Ginny halla pensado allá afuera… como tu dices, lo que hagan ella y Harry es su problema.." Dijo Ron tapándose la cabeza con las cobijas y girando hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba Hermione.

"¿ Ves, como es que sabías que te hablaría de Ginny?… Por si no lo sabes ahora Ginny también esta casi segura de que… de que.." Falseó Hermione al hablar dándose cuenta de lo tonto que sonaría su comentario… "Estas leyendo la mente.."

"Leyendo la mente?... Por Merlín, solo escúchate Hermione… No tiene sentido lo que estas diciendo.."

Hermione dudó un poco "Entonces… dame una respuesta lógica a lo que está pasando.."

"Simplemente las conozco demasiado bien… sé lo que significa cuando miran de determinada manera.. porque, oye, con Ginny he vivido desde que nació… créeme que la conozco bastante bien… y contigo puedo presuponer algunas cosas que piensas porque… pues… Durante mucho tiempo en Hogwarts no dejaba de mirarte y analizar cada movimiento que hacías, al hablar… al leer…" Ron no pudo evitar sonrojarse al decir estas palabras.

"Oh Ron… no tienes que decir nada más.. tienes razón… me parece algo muy lógico…" Dijo Hermione completamente enternecida.

"Pues si es lógico… hay que dormir. ¿te parece?" Dijo Ron acurrucándose para tener una mejor posición, mientras Hermione asentía y hacia lo mismo, logrando fácilmente conciliar el sueño después de haberse quitado por completo una de sus preocupaciones… Sin embargo Ron permanecía con la mirada perdida en algún punto… en algún pensamiento que realmente comenzaba a atormentarlo.

·······································································

Al día siguiente se despertaron todos muy temprano, guardaron las campañas, miraron unos segundos el mapa y continuaron su camino. El viento amaneció helado ese día, y provocaba que se les congelaran los pies a los miembros de la expedición, en la primera oportunidad que hubo, Hermione contó a Ginny la lógica respuesta de Ron, y podría decirse que llegó a convencerla. Malfoy hasta parecía que empezaba a entenderse con Clive, ya que pasaban buen tiempo conversando, Draco le contaba maravillas sobre los sangre-limpia, y Clive con tal de conocer más sobre todo ese mundo escuchaba con atención.

Harry se divertía intentando enseñarle trucos a 'Ronniekins' mientras avanzaban entre maldibujadas brechas. Por parte de Ron no hubo durante todo ese día nada que indicara que tenía poderes tales como leer el pensamiento.

Nuevamente comenzó a atardecer y lograron avanzar hasta el Monte Ben Lawers, Sacaron sus casas de campaña y se instalaron a la orilla de un pequeño lago, el paisaje era espectacular, y el clima… increíblemente frío, sin darse cuenta iban subiendo poco a poco de nivel.

"Argh! Deberíamos caminar toda la noche y no perder tanto tiempo!..." Dijo Malfoy apesadumbrado al darse cuenta de que aún faltaba un buen tramo en su recorrido y el sentía ya que no podía pasar un día mas sin ver a Cecilia.

"Realmente crees que podrías caminar toda la noche?" Dijo Ginny tomando asiento en el suelo frente a la fogata que habían encendido.

"Tal ves.." Respondió Malfoy sentándose también sin pensar mucho en la respuesta.

Ginny ignoró la respuesta de Malfoy y decidió continuar la conversación por otro rumbo "Y dime, Cecilia y tu ya pensaron en algún nombre?"

"No hemos quedado en nada oficialmente… obviamente los dos hemos pensado en un increíble número de opciones… pero, realmente es complicado escoger…" Dijo Draco aceptando el cambio de conversación, de algún modo el hablar de eso le hacía sentirse mas cerca de su hogar.

"Me imagino… es como se define a alguien para siempre… es delicado" Dijo Ginny mientras con una señal llamaba a Harry para que tomara asiento junto con ellos.

Harry torció los ojos, no era lo que mas anhelaba sentarse cerca de Malfoy a charlar frente a una fogata, pero ciertamente sus manos se estaban helando por lo que prefirió acceder y aprovechar el calor del fuego.

·················

"Mira, aquí hay un poco de jengibre… ayer buscabas no?"… Dijo Hermione a Ron mientras paseaban un poco por los contornos de su campamento.

"Si!.. genial, gracias…" Respondió Ron mientras se disponía a arrancarlo.

"Para que lo quieres.. piensas hacer galletas para todos?" Pregunto Hermione intrigada pero obviamente bromeando.

"Me gusta masticarlo… es una vieja manía, cerca de la madriguera crece mucho jengibre… siempre que estaba en casa lo masticaba…" Respondió Ron con simplicidad.

"Oh.. eso es algo nuevo tuyo que no conocía.." Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

"A pesar de los años aun te sorprendo, no?" Dijo el de manera encantadora. Y le dio un rápido beso en los labios "Te parece si llenamos las cantimploras?.. hay que aprovechar que estamos junto a este lago.."

"Completamente de acuerdo.." Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Ron se puso las manos sobre las sienes y pretendiendo que hacía mucho esfuerzo dijo "Y ahora estas completamente feliz de tener un novio tan previsor… no?.."

"Me estas leyendo la mente…" Respondió Hermione bromeando y sintiéndose un poco ridícula de haber pensado que Ron efectivamente podía hacer algo como eso.

"Acaso dudas que en efecto puedo hacerlo?" Dijo Ron un poco ofendido.

"Que?... no… no lo dudo..no.. eh.. porque lo dices" Dijo Hermione poniéndose nuevamente nerviosa.

"Se que es complicado, pero no tienes porque pensar que es ridículo!... no soy un genio.. pero te sorprenderías.. Sabes.. " Dijo Ron comenzando a parecer incluso ahora un poco alterado.

"Ron no se que te pasa… pero preferiría ir a calentarme un poco las manos.." Dijo Hermione alejándose de inmediato.

Ron miró como se marchaba, y se dejó caer al suelo justo en donde estaba, abrazó sus rodillas y recargó su cabeza en las mismas "que dilema…" susurró… levanto la cabeza un poco abatido y miró algo que llamó su atención… rápidamente se abalanzó a gatas hasta llegar a la pequeña planta "Rosmarinus! Genial.. lo tomaré a señal para continuar con esto"

Pasados unos momentos ya todos se encontraban dentro de su casa de campaña, Menos Ron, el cual se encontraba pensando frente a la fogata, Hermione estaba al parecer molesta con el, ya que no le dijo una sola palabra antes de entrar a la casa de campaña, abrió su mochila y sacó uno de sus gruesos libros _'Herbología y pociones… la mejor arma de un Mago' "_Al menos la única que nos queda en este lugar.." pensó Ron al leer el título del libro.

Hermione asomó sigilosamente la cabeza por la casa de campaña… se estaba congelando ahí sola…

"En un momento voy, Mione.." Dijo Ron que aún miraba en dirección a la fogata y mezclaba algunos ingredientes en su mini-caldero"

De inmediato Hermione escondió la cabeza en el interior… que alguien le explicara como era que Ron supo que estaba ahí sin que ella hablara… había sido bastante sigilosa como para que la hubiera escuchado… y esta ves no era lógico que el adivinara 'porque la conocía muy bien…' tenía que aceptarlo, Ron, su novio, le estaba escondiendo algo… ¿y si Ginny tenía razón?... ¿Qué tal que Ron, no era Ron… y era tan solo alguien disfrazado..? Sintió de repente miedo… después de todo le había sucedido ya una ves, y no fue lo suficientemente astuta para darse cuenta en esa ocasión.

Ron entró después a la casa mientras disimuladamente colocaba un frasco con un tapón de corcho en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "No puedes dormir?" Murmuró antes de acostarse.

"Como sabes que no dormía…" Respondió Hermione girando al instante.

"Escuché que tu respiración aun no sonaba tan relajada como cuando uno esta dormido.." Dijo Ron como sin darle importancia al comentario.

Hermione se sentó rápidamente "Déjate de estupideces Ron y dime que me escondes"

Ron había sido tomado por sorpresa, no pensó que Hermione fuera a ser tan directa en sus cuestionamientos. "Porque tendría que esconderte algo?" Preguntó inocente.

"Me lo dice la intuición" Respondió Hermione un poco inquieta y casi sin darse cuenta tomando distancia.

Ron al instante se acercó a ella sintiendo una punzada de temor, que claramente sabía que no era de el, sino de Hermione… "No me temas.."

"No te temo… porque habría de hacerlo..?" Respondió ella sintiendo como sus brazos comenzaban a sentir un temblor, ella misma no sabía ya si era de frío o de miedo.

"Hermione, puedo sentirte… puedo sentir que me temes… puedo saber que me temes.." Dijo Ron acercándosedespacio hacia ella"En verdad crees que debes temerme?"


	30. Punto y Aparte

qUE ONDA LectORES!...

Pues no los haré mas sufrir... AHI LES VA LA respuesta a lo que ha estado pasando... Quieren ver que pasa con "RON?"... pues tan tan tan tan! ahi les va...

Espero sus comentarios... mando saludos a Silvia, y Thiago... gracias por sus reviews.. también a ti Zeisse, marc... Cervatilla...(por cierto, estuve leyendo uno de tus Fics en fanautores y quiero felicitarte, pues me mantuvo leyendolo por un muuuy buen rato).. Gracias a todos.. después me tomaré el tiempo (se que podré en algún momento) de contestar a todos!

Les mando besos y saludos..

Atte: **Geminileft**

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

"Hermione, puedo sentirte… puedo sentir que me temes… puedo saber que me temes.." Dijo Acercándose intentando abrazarla "En verdad crees que debes temerme?"

* * *

**CAPITULO 30:** **_PUNTO Y APARTE_**

"Ron aléjate de mi!.." Gritó Hermione provocando que 'Iekins' que se encontraba en un profundo sueño despertara y emitiera un agudo chillido de alarma.

"Mione.. soy yo!.. que te sucede!" Gritó alarmado Ron al ver lo que sucedía y al percibir el miedo de Hermione.

La pústula Roja del Clabbert se encendió provocando que el gesto de Ron se iluminara de un rojo intenso, La mente de Hermione se invadió de recuerdos de su antiguo novio transformándose una y otra ves en mortífago. Invadida por el miedo y la incertidumbre tomó toda la distancia que pudo intentando contener las lagrimas que sin pedir permiso corrían ya por sus mejillas.

"Hermione, por favor.. soy yo, Ron!... soy tu amigo… no me tengas miedo.." Decía Ron intentando alcanzarla. "Mione, te amo… nunca te lastimaría..!"

"Que sucede aquí!" Gritó Harry asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la casa.

"Harry!" exclamó Hermione abalanzándose hacia el.

"Hermione que te pasa?" Dijo Harry al mirar a su amiga tan alterada.

"Es Ron!... es un mortífago de nuevo.. es un mortífago disfrazado..!"

"Que?" Dijo Harry mirando a Ron, quien claramente intentaba contener las lágrimas y negaba efusivamente con la cabeza. "Hermione, cálmate.. ¿Por qué dices que es un mortífago.."

Hermione intentaba calmarse mientras Malfoy y Clive salían también alarmados de su casa de campaña y escuchaban lo que sucedía. Ron salió lentamente de la casa, sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago… por su culpa Hermione estaba así de alterada… la había lastimado, sin quererlo, pero lo había hecho.

Harry miró a Clive y a Malfoy y mientras seguía calmando a Hermione dijo "Sujétenlo"

Sin pensarlo Clive y Malfoy fueron hacia Ron y lo tomaron uno por cada brazo, sin dificultad alguna, ya que Ron no opuso resistencia y miraba a Harry confundido.

"Hermione, no llores… Dime por favor que sucedió.."

Hermione intentó calmarse… nuevamente sentía esa sensación de traición… de desilusión, pero ahora era más grande… se trataba de Ron… y si ese era un Mortífago, que había sucedido entonces con el verdadero Ron… al pensar esto se echo a llorar nuevamente.

Ginny salió temerosa de la casa de campaña, había escuchado lo que sucedía, pero Harry le había dado instrucciones de no salir… "Ron se ha estado comportando bastante extraño…"

"Siempre se comporta extraño" Dijo Harry mirando a Ginny como si no encontrara sentido a las cosas.

"Lee la mente Harry… Mi verdadero hermano no hace eso…" Dijo Ginny preocupada.

"Lee la mente?.. a que te refieres con eso…?" Dijo Harry confundido.

"Si!.. lo que piensas, antes de que lo digas el ya lo sabe…" Dijo Ella exasperada.

"¿Cómo puede ser eso?...nunca me dijiste que podías hacerlo…" Dijo Harry mirando a Ron.

"Porque no es Ron!.. es alguien disfrazado!" Insistió Hermione que había logrado calmarse un poco "Acaba de terminar una poción Multi-jugos que guarda en uno de sus bolsillos!"

"Revísenlo" Dijo Harry al instante, y Malfoy y Clive siguieron las indicaciones como si de dos policías Muggles se trataran.

"Aquí hay un frasco!" Dijo Clive mostrándolo a los demás, mientras Ron solamente bajaba la cabeza. Clive lo lanzó a Harry quien lo cachó y lo examinó.

"Quien demonios eres..?..." Murmuró Harry mirando a Ron con desprecio.

"No seas estúpido Harry, soy yo!.. Ron!.." Respondió Ron que sentía que la cara le ardía no sabía si de rabia o de vergüenza. "Hermione como puedes desconocerme así!... se supone que eres quien mas me entiende!... Te es tan difícil creer que puedo tener habilidades que prefieres juzgarme primero como mortífago disfrazado!" Gritó Ron a Hermione que no se atrevía a mirarlo, no hasta que estuviera desenmascarado y pudiera escupirle en la cara…

"Como esperas que te crea si tengo en mis manos una poción Multi-Jugos!" Dijo Harry enojado, ciertamente no le temía a Ron, si es que ese era verdaderamente él… sea como sea ahí no había magia y si se tuviera que ir a los golpes con un mortífago lo haría sin cuidado alguno.

"Esa no es una poción Multi-jugos!" Dijo Ron que ya intentaba forcejear con sus sujetadores.

"Entonces dime tu que es?..." Respondió Harry mirándolo desafiante.

"Que ya no se puede tener un poco de privacidad en estos tiempos?"

"Dame acá, Potter!" Dijo Malfoy pidiéndole la poción a Harry, el cual sin pensarlo dos veces la lanzo hacia el para que la cachara. "Si en algo soy bueno aparte del gaélico, es en pociones…" Soltó a Ron dejándole los dos brazos a Clive, quitó el corcho y sin precaución alguna tomo un sorbo… lo saboreó… "Jengibre para suavizar el sabor del Rosmarinus…" Dio otro pequeñísimo sorbo al poder imaginar cuales eran los otros ingredientes, lo saboreó "Caracoles machacados…" Dijo Haciendo un gesto de asco… "Oh Weasley, eres patético…" siguió saboreando el último sorbo que le dio "Chinchillas negras… y jaramago.." Malfoy Dio un resoplido burlón "Lo que nos lleva a una poción al parecer muy útil para Weasley… La poción de Agudeza Mental…"

"Que?" Murmuró Hermione mirando a Ron que avergonzado miraba al suelo, sin importarle siquiera los comentarios de Malfoy… Harry se quedó también sin comentarios, al igual que Ginny y Clive.

Ron arrebató la poción a Malfoy y la estrelló contra el suelo, miró a Hermione lleno de reproche y de manera inexpresiva dijo "Muchas gracias…" y sin decir nada más se metió a su casa de campaña.

"Y ustedes asustadas porque podría ser un mortífago.." Dijo malfoy intentando suprimir una carcajada "lo único que pasaba con Weasley es que estaba sufriendo los efectos secundarios de la poción…"

"Leer la mente?" Cuestionó Clive sorprendió.

"Ja!.. ni siquiera se llega a eso… tan solo percibes emociones, y alguna que otra palabra que indique el porque de la emoción… Pero ni siquiera puedes percibirlas de todas las personas que te rodean… tan solo de aquellas con las que tienes un vínculo muy fuerte… en este caso, su hermana, y su pareja… bastante obvio.." Dijo Malfoy cruzado de brazos mostrando a todos su habilidad para la materia.

Hermione se sentía terrible… como pudo dejarse llevar así… había humillado a Ron… pero no pudo evitar sentir un golpe de coraje al pensar en la razón de porque Ron habría empezado a tomar esa Poción.. y claro, era esa razón que molestaba a Hermione mas que nada… el sentirse inferior a ella, que idiota… se puso de pie decisivamente y dijo "Harry, te parece si esta noche duermes con Ron y yo con Ginny?.."

Harry un poco contrariado simplemente asintió.

··························································

A la mañana siguiente salieron nuevamente de su casa, la guardaron dispuestos a seguir su camino, nadie se atrevía a mencionar una sola palabra de lo que había sucedido, continuaron su recorrido con una muy silente Hermione a la cabeza, y un Abatido Ron al final de la fila.

"Te dijo algo Hermione anoche?.." Preguntó Harry a Ginny un poco intrigado.

"No… pero creo que la escuché llorando…" Dijo Ginny dirigiéndole después a ron una pequeña mirada de desaprobación que él ni siquiera notó. "Y Ron te dijo algo?.."

"No, cuando entré a la casa fingió estar ya dormido… después de lo que pasó quien hubiera podido dormir tan pronto…?" Dijo Harry alzando las cejas, mientras se inclinaba y tomaba una rama del caminó que comenzó a utilizar para hacer a un lado algunos matorrales que se atravesaban en su camino.

"Me alegro de que tu no seas tan idiota…" Dijo Ginny después de pensar unos segundos, Harry solamente dejó escapar una pequeña risita y Ginny continuó con tono de broma "Y con eso me refiero a que no tengas que tomar pociones…"

Harry miró a Ginny sorprendido por el comentario y la tomó de la mano "Pobre Ron… ahora si que se metió en un buen lío."

··········

Al atardecer llegaban ya a las faldas del Monte Ben Macdul, preparaban la fogata e instalaban sus casas, convirtiéndose ya en su nueva rutina.

Después de mucho pensarlo Ron se atrevió a acercarse a Hermione, sentía el corazón acelerado, recordó como se sintió cuando le dijo lo que sentía… hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan nervioso de acercarse a ella… en el último año Hermione nunca había durado tanto tiempo sin hablarle, no por motivo de alguna discusión.

"Her.." Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar "Hermione, piensas compartir la campaña conmigo hoy?"

Hermione lo miró inexpresiva "Porque habría de hacerlo, Ron?"

"No lo sé… no tienes que hacerlo… es por eso que te lo pregunto" Dijo Ron intentando no imprimir ninguna emoción en la voz.

"En todo caso, no, Ron… no voy a dormir contigo, dormiré de nuevo con Ginny" Respondió ella sin mirarlo mientras continuaba armando una de las casas.

Ron asintió, y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando decidió no hacerlo "Y porque?... supongo que siendo tu tan racional al menos puedes compartir una de las 100 razones conmigo no?.."

"numero uno… eres un Idiota…. Numero dos, sigo muy enojada contigo…. Numero tres estoy harta de tus complejos de inferioridad… numero cuatro, estoy considerando si realmente tu y yo debemos seguir juntos…"

"QUEE!" Exclamó Ron al escuchar lo último que dijo.

Hermione dio un suspiro antes de continuar "Ron, piénsalo si?... eres muy importante para mi, y si de algún modo te estoy lastimando, haciendo que todos esos complejos que tienes salgan a flote… entonces yo no quiero seguir así, lastimándote… y esperando a que tu me lastimes…"

"Pero Hermione, yo te amo… tu y yo tenemos que estar juntos…" Dijo Ron acercándose a ella sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras.

"No.. no tenemos que…" Respondió Hermione con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. "Ron, no todas las veces las cosas funcionan… y si esta ves no funcionaron, tenemos que entender eso... El que nos duela hacerlo no quiere decir que por eso tenemos que estar aferrados a algo que no tiene sentido"

"Como puedes decir eso?... Como es que TU puedes darte por vencida tan fácil" Dijo Ron casi murmurando, había sentido que el aire se había escapado de sus pulmones.

"Es mejor así, Ron…" Dijo Hermione alejándose lentamente mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que corrían por su Rostro.

················

"Que creen que halla pasado?" Murmuró Harry a los otros, desde el otro lado del campamento en donde habían observado la escena.

"Lo botó, es obvio…" Dijo Malfoy, mientras fingiendo desinterés comía una lata de comida precocinada.

"¿Cómo puede ser posible?" Dijo Clive sin poder creerlo… aún no estaban seguros, sin embargo no había otra explicación para ver a Hermione limpiándose lágrimas intentando parecer invencible y a Ron Deshecho sentado sobre un tronco con la mente quien sabe en donde.

"Vamos a preguntarles" Dijo Harry ansioso.

"No puedes llegar a preguntar así como así!" Exclamó Ginny incrédula "Eso sería inapropiado… salgamos normalmente, uno por uno"

"Yo primero.." Dijo Malfoy "Cualquiera que nos vea aquí juntos sospecharía.." Y después sin decir nada mas caminó hacia la fogata por donde se encontraba Ron.

"Estas bien, Weasley?" Preguntó Malfoy un poco inquieto al ver el gesto que Ron tenía.

"No debí dejar a Gwen…" Respondió Ron casi sin ánimos, pensando de repente en su exnovia "Al menos yo era mas listo que ella…"

"Argh!.. Créeme… y de verdad, Créeme que lo último que quiero escuchar son tus lamentos.." Exclamó Malfoy con desprecio. "Además sé que realmente ni piensas eso… CLARO! El Rey Weasley esta despechado!... no seas Idiota y por una ves en tu vida Madura.."

"Quien te crees que eres tú para hablarme así!" Dijo Ron mirando furioso a Malfoy.

"Soy alguien que sabe mas que tú sobre estas cosas…" y después levantó su mano izquierda y orgulloso señaló su sortija "Yo al menos me atreví a dejar todo por alguien… y cuando digo todo me refiero también a mis complejos y mi historia.."

Ron lo miraba perplejo, realmente lo que le había dicho le había llegado muy hondo¿Por qué Malfoy lo aconsejaba?... sentía ganas de callarlo y mandarlo lejos de un golpe, sin embargo algo lo invitaba a seguirlo escuchando.. Quizás la esperanza de encontrar alguna respuesta…

"El amor es el olvido del Yo… No puedes suponer que amas a alguien si todo el tiempo estas pensando en lo que te falta en lugar de pensar en que puedes darle" Dijo Malfoy mientras tocaba su Sortija… lo hacía todo el tiempo, ya que era una sortija mágica y el sabía que Cecilia sabría así que estaba pensando en ella.

Los demás salieron poco después sin decir una sola palabra sobre el asunto… Hermione fue también a sentarse cerca de la fogata cuando supuso que sus ojos no se veían rojos de llorar y estuvieron todos un rato sin hablar de nada trascendente. Mientras Ron y Hermione en lados opuestos se lanzaban miradas furtivas.

Pasaron la noche sin ningún percance, a excepción de una ves en la cual la pústula de 'Iekins' se encendió… Harry se levantó alarmado, para darse cuenta de que tan solo la había alarmado un ronquido de Ron, quien a duras penas había logrado dormir.

El Día siguiente fue largo, todos iban muy concentrados en su camino, los únicos que sonreían de ves en cuando eran Harry y Ginny procurando no juguetear mucho para que Ron y Hermione no se sintieran incómodos. El monte 'Lochnagar' no era tan grande en comparación de los otros por lo que al llegar la tarde lo habían pasado y habían llegado a las faldas del monte 'Carmeighe'

"Calculo que para mañana estaremos llegando al Beinn Odhar como a eso de las 2 de la tarde" Dijo Clive mirando el mapa interesado "Y entonces si empezara la subida…"

Malfoy lo miró un poco aprensivo y Clive se limitó a sonreír y decir "Nervioso?"

A lo que el rubio simplemente lo miró calculador y dijo un poco inseguro "No… ya casi empiezo a confiar en ti, Muggle."

··············································

El día que siguió amaneció mas frío, pero los hermosos paisajes no se hicieron esperar, después de haber pasado el monte Carmeighe se quedaron sin palabras al encontrarse frente al majestuoso y muy imponente 'Monte Beinn Odhar', era simplemente impactante… lo miraban estremecidos mientras caminaban acercándose mas a sus faldas.

"Recuerdo que dijiste que los grampianos eran para los principiantes.." Dijo Ron mirando a Clive impresionado.

"Bue…bueno, yo no sabía que sería el .. el Beinn Odhar.." Se excusó rápidamente Clive.

Ese día Malfoy había amanecido extrañamente contento, quizás tenía que ver el hecho de que su sortija la había sentido vibrar toda la mañana, como si Cecilia no tuviera otra ocupación ese día mas que pensar en el, caminaba lleno de energía cuando pasó a un lado de Hermione "Argh!... Granger, preferiría miles de días tan fríos como hoy a estar viendo caras tan amargadas como la que tienes ahora.."


	31. El Intruso del Beinn Odhar

hOLA chikoz...

pUES... ahi esta el nuevo capitulo... vaya que los tengo muy chiqueados ultimamente porque no me he tardado mucho en actualizar... y pues bueno.. aqui tienen el 31... y debo decir que mas largo que de costumbre... espero que no se cansen al leerlo.. si de plano se les hace mucho, pues leanlo por partes o como gusten...

BESOS! espero comentarios!

Gemini Left.

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Ese día Malfoy había amanecido extrañamente contento, quizás tenía que ver el hecho de que su sortija la había sentido vibrar toda la mañana, como si Cecilia no tuviera otra ocupación ese día mas que pensar en el, caminaba lleno de energía cuando pasó a un lado de Hermione "Argh!... Granger, preferiría miles de días tan fríos como hoy a estar viendo caras tan amargadas como la que tienes ahora.."

* * *

**CAPITULO 31: _EL INTRUSO DEL BEINN ODHAR_**

"Que quieres que te diga…" Dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

"Que dejarás tu arrogancia, volverás con Weasley de una ves y quitaras esa cara de amargura tan contagiosa" Respondió el haciendo gesto de indiferencia.

"Arrogancia?" Exclamó Hermione casi ofendida.

"Si.." Dijo Malfoy asintiendo efusivamente "Te sientes tan superior a el que crees que no merece tu perdón.."

"Malfoy, eso no tiene nada que ver.."

"Claro que si… aprovechas los defectos del pobre de Weasley para finalmente deshacerte de el… cuando se supone que quien no ama los defectos no se puede decir que ame…"

"Es que no soporto que se sienta así por mi culpa" Dijo Hermione desviando la mirada.

"Granger, la arrogante y egocéntrica!" Dijo Malfoy haciendo ademanes de publicarlo a los cuatro vientos "Por eso nunca me has caído bien"

"Ahora egocéntrica?" Exclamó Hermione

"Si… crees que todo gira en torno a ti… tal ves Weasley ni siquiera se tomaba la poción por ti… probablemente tenía muchas cosas de que ocuparse y simplemente quería estar bien concentrado… tu misma viste que muchos de los libros que cargaba no eran solamente de Literatura Muggle" Dijo Haciendo gesto de disgusto al decir lo último. "Sea como sea esa poción no es ilegal.. muchos magos suelen usarla"

"Hasta llegar a los efectos secundarios?" Dijo Hermione y Malfoy tan solo se encogió de hombros "Tu sabes que después de los efectos que tenía pueden venir mas si no deja de tomarla… y que si no me hubiera dado cuenta?... hubiera acabado esquizofrénico y solamente por acomplejado"

"Pues no tendrá la culpa… como quieres que no se acompleje si cada ves que discuten tu le dices que es un idiota..?" Dijo Malfoy alzando las cejas.

Hermione lo miró por un momento "Parece que Cecilia te ha contagiado un poco lo analítico"

"Algo bueno se me debe quedar de estar con ella.." Respondió el con simpleza.

"Pues creo que muchas cosas se te han quedado… y de cierto modo me alegro" Dijo ella casi sonriendo.

"Y entonces… que piensas sobre Weasley?" Preguntó el haciéndola volver al tema. "No puedes abandonar a alguien que amas al primer error… al menos no si nunca has intentado realmente a corregirlo"

"Pero si yo.."

"Ya, ya, ya… si no quieres no lo hagas entonces!... de todos modos Weasley es un idiota…." Dijo Malfoy provocándola.

"No es un idiota…." Dijo Hermione enojada y empezando a gritar "Porque no te callas, tu sabes que no lo es!"

"Hermione, te esta molestando? Porque sabes que aún te puedo defender.." Dijo Ron aproximándose al ver a Hermione alterada, mas pensando mucho en si decirlo o no .

"No, Ron.. todo esta bien.. no te preocupes…" Dijo Hermione poniéndose repentinamente nerviosa al sentirse tan cerca de Ron.

Malfoy sonrió satisfecho y dejó que avanzaran solos, no sin antes decir "Yo se que no lo es…" y dejar a Hermione perpleja por su actitud.

"Estas segura?" Dijo Ron mirando de reojo a Malfoy.

"Si… ummm.. tu estas bien? No me gusta nada la cara que traes" Preguntó Hermione aún dándole vueltas en la mente a todo lo que había dicho Malfoy.

"No he dormido muy bien en estos días" Dijo Ron sin quitar la vista del frente. "Sin embargo te veo con mucha energía.. siempre al frente de la expedición.. y todo…"

"Así es como reacciono ante estas cosas… me conoces.." Dijo Hermione mirando de ves en cuando la cara del pelirrojo.

"Si… bueno, creo que mejor regreso a mi lugar al final de la fila…" Dijo Ron al sentir que no podía estar cerca de ella de esa manera…

"No, Ron… no te vallas.." Dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano, y soltándolo inmediatamente después, como si nunca antes lo hubiera tocado. "Quiero que hablemos… si tu quieres, claro.." Sintiéndose insegura de repente.. tal ves Ron ya no quería volver, después de todo… y pensándolo bien, ni siquiera ella estaba segura si hacerlo o no.

"Sobre que quieres hablar?"

"Ron, porque decidiste tomar la poción…" Dijo Hermione mirándolo de repente a los ojos y sintiendo una especie de punzada en el estómago al finalmente hacerlo.

"Hermione… yo… es que… te eh estado escondiendo algo.." Dijo Ron poniéndose nervioso de repente.

"Que cosa?... algo mas que la poción?" Dijo Hermione un poco triste.

"Es en realidad la razón de porque estaba tomando la poción…"

"Ya no la estas tomando?" Dijo Hermione sintiendo alivio.

"NO.. no desde aquel día.. bueno quieres que te diga o no.?" Dijo Ron intentando volver al punto con un poco de ansiedad.

"Si claro!.." Respondió Hermione un poco avergonzada.

"Bien.. la cosa aquí.. es.. que" Dijo Ron titubeante… "pensaba hacer el examen para entrar al equipo de reforzamiento de las leyes mágicas… y tengo un montón de libros que leer y muchas cosas en que pensar que me distraían de hacerlo y"

"Pensabas?... ya no piensas hacerlo?" Dijo Hermione intrigada.

"Pues.. no se!.. ya no tiene sentido…" Dijo Ron sin mirarla de nuevo.

"Porque?..."

"No te burles cuando te diga esto… por favor… Pero bueno, en algunos años pensaba que no quisiera estar viajando y en misiones aquí y allá… había pensado que con lo aprensiva que eres no hubieras estado tranquila a menos que estuvieras tu conmigo en las misiones!... pero entonces quien se quedaría con los niños…"

"Los niños..!" Dijo Hermione sin evitar sonreir.

"Entonces…" Continuo Ron ignorando el comentario de Hermione "Pensé que sería una buena idea todo eso del Equipo de Reforzamiento de Leyes Mágicas, ya que tu sabes, de ese modo tendía un trabajo seguro y tranquilo que además me permitiría estar al cuidado de tu familia.. que es… pues Muggle... Tu sabes, uno de los objetivos del Equipo es vigilar que la vida de los muggles no sea mágicamente intervenida… así que.."

"Ron… !"… Dijo Hermione intentando interrumpir la oleada de palabras que Ron decía mas rápido que de costumbre "Ron!.." Ron la miró y dejó de hablar.

"Lo siento… pero bueno, en resumen es por eso que no se si seguir con esto del examen.. Porque pues tu y yo… ya sabes.." Dijo Ron mirando al suelo.

"Ron!.. Porque no me habías dicho nada!.. yo te hubiera ayudado.. tu lo sabes… no hubiera habido necesidad de todo esto!" Dijo Hermione levantándole la cabeza a Ron para que la mirara.

"Porque si no pasaba el examen no quería que te desilusionaras… o yo mismo me desilusionaría mas después de decirlo!.. ni siquiera Harry lo sabe!" Dijo Ron atreviéndose a mirarla… cuanto la amaba… desvió de nuevo la mirada, le dolía tan solo verla.

"Deja ya eso… Ron te amo…" Dijo Hermione cuando de pronto sintieron que el piso se les movía "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" grito Hermione al caer en una especie de pozo que había en el suelo, y Ron iba junto con ella.

"Estas bien?" Preguntó Ron al caer al suelo.

"Si.. si estoy bien.."

"Están bien ahí abajo!" Preguntó Harry desde arriba.

"SI!" Gritaron al unísono "Pero sáquenos de aquí,.. puede haber arañas!" Dijo Ron un poco asustado.

En seguida les lanzaron unas cuerdas y los ayudaron a subir "No contaba con este esfuerzo extra.. Podemos descansar un rato?" Dijo Ginny exhausta.

Todos se sentaron con la cara llena de sudor, incluso Malfoy había ayudado a subirlos… y realmente había ayudado ya mucho ese día… "Malditos cazadores, deberían tapar sus trampas cuando no las necesiten!" Dijo Hermione frotándose en uno de los golpes "Puede alguien darme mi botiquín?"

Mientras tanto Ron la miraba… le había dicho que lo amaba… aún lo amaba a pesar de haberse comportado así… el también la amaba… Hermione lo miró y le dijo "Ron, me siento tan mal por como tomé las cosas.. yo quisiera.. bueno, si tu quieres…"

Antes de que continuara Ron dejó escapar una carcajada y mirándola a los ojos le dijo "No hay necesidad de decir nada, Mione… Los enamorados se comprenden mejor cuando callan, Sabes?.."

"Antón Chekov…¿acabas de citar a Antón Chekov..?" Dijo Hermione sorprendida.

"Aprendí muchas cosas mientras podía concentrarme sabes?" Dijo Ron un poco sonrojado, pero sintiendo alivio cuando Hermione sonrió.

·············

Iniciaron el acenso al inmenso Monte Beinn Odhar, era cansada la subida, pero al menos las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. El que Hermione y Ron hubieran vuelto había eliminado cierto estrés que sin darse cuenta sentían todos. Ciertamente parecía que eso de terminar y volver era un poco sano para su relación ya que parecía que hubiera renacido de nuevo, caminaban los dos con aquella sonrisa tonta que los enamorados tienen, como si todo fuera nuevo o recién empezado.

"No puedo creer que hasta en mi familia hubieras pensado…" Dijo Hermione sonriendo enternecida.

"Lo que sea para que estés tranquila…" Dijo Ron mientras subía a una roca y extendía una mano después a Hermione para ayudarla a subir.

Tenían que estar concentrados ya que había partes en donde las rocas estaban un poco sueltas, por lo que antes de cualquier cosa apoyaban bien el pie para saber si no pisaban en falso.

Había zonas cubiertas de árboles en donde utilizaban cuerdas, amarrándose todos de la cintura y utilizando los troncos como una especie de polea. El viento estaba helado, y sus chaquetas parecían insuficientes para cubrirlos del frío, las manos las tenían adoloridas y la temperatura les hacía pequeñas cortadas en la piel.

"Debemos parar…" Dijo Clive mirando hacia arriba "No tarda en bajar neblina y será mas difícil avanzar o hacer cualquier cosa… Hermione y Ginny pueden ir armando las casas de campaña mientras vamos por leña nosotros… hoy necesitaremos mas que las otras noches"

Y así fue como lo hicieron. La noche llegó y fue de las más heladas, hicieron Rondas para cuidar la fogata y que esta les diera un poco de calor, pero al menos ya iban llegando a su destino…

Mientras Harry cuidaba la fogata, permanecía pensativo pensando en ¿Cómo encontrarían la cueva…? Y que pasaría una ves que lograran entrar…

"Potter… es mi turno de cuidar la fogata.." Dijo Malfoy mientras salía de su casa cerrando hasta arriba su fino abrigo.

"Si quieres duerme otro rato… yo de cualquier forma no puedo dormir.." Respondió Harry esperando a que lo dejara solo.

"Si yo pudiera dormir no estaría aquí afuera…" Dijo Malfoy tomando un trozo de leña y echándolo a la fogata.

"Que es lo que no te deja dormir..?" Preguntó Harry mas por inercia que por interés.

"La incertidumbre… supongo que es lo mismo que no te deja dormir a ti…" Respondió Malfoy con tono inexpresivo.

"Supongo que si… No lo sé… no tengo un plan una ves que lleguemos… y no se que pasará.." Dijo Harry dejando escapar su mas grande preocupación… increíble que era con Malfoy con quien lo hacía…

"Te entiendo…" se limitó a decir Malfoy, mas sin siquiera mirarlo, fingiendo como que ni siquiera lo escuchaba, mientras atizaba el fuego.

Harry sintió una pizca de enojo, no le gustaba ser ignorado, estaba apunto de pararse y meterse enojado dentro de su casa de campaña cuando escuchó que Malfoy habló " Sabes… Cecilia siempre repite una frase… que leyó en algún libro Muggle…"

Harry lo miró y se quedó callado expectante, Malfoy nunca había hablado sobre Cecilia directamente con el "Te escucho.."

"La confianza en sí mismo, es el requisito necesario para las grandes conquistas…" Dijo Malfoy levantando las cejas, "No se a que temes Potter… estoy seguro que tienes confianza en ti mismo… has vencido cuantas veces?"

"No se trata de vencer o no… se trata de que esta ves no se a que me enfrento.." Respondió Harry acercando las manos al fuego "Quiero decir… al menos en las otras ocasiones sabía que era Voldemort" tomó una pausa para esperar a que la tensión de Malfoy al escuchar el nombre se disipara un poco. "Pero ahora no lo sé… no conozco ningún punto débil del tal Nathair… no se nada de el mas que su nombre…"

"Que gran hazaña será entonces cuando logres vencer…" Dijo Malfoy atizando nuevamente el fuego y sonriendo un poco.

Harry lo miró incrédulo, Era la primera ves que hablaba con el a solas y sin querer llegar a los golpes, de cierta manera se sentía un poco mas tranquilo… no podía creer que su enemigo de años acababa de darle ánimos… todos habían cambiado un poco, pensó por un momento… Ciertamente Malfoy había quizás cambiado más que todos… aunque después de todo, el cambiar, crecer y perfeccionarse es lo mas normal que existe en el ser humano, si lo veía así hasta creíble resultaba todo eso… realmente en seis años aquel rubio había madurado bastante.

Harry sonrió y comentó mientras se ponía de pie "Al menos vengo con un gran equipo… así que no venceré… venceremos.." Dijo dirigiéndole a Malfoy una sonrisa que sin quererlo había brotado sincera desde sus adentros. "Voy a dormir un rato… cuidas bien la fogata…"

En cuanto Malfoy se sintió solo, se paró de un brinco y con el palo que atizaba el fuego hizo tres rápidos movimientos en el aire como si de una espada se tratara "Venceremos!" Murmuró decisivo…

"Perdón, dijiste algo?.." Preguntó Harry asomando la cabeza por la casa de campaña.

Malfoy regresó rápidamente el palo al fuego y tomó asiento en donde se encontraba "Eh, no… no… solo me quejaba del frío.."

"Oh… bueno.." Dijo Harry intentando suprimir una sonrisa y entrando de nuevo para intentar dormir.

················

Hermione había terminado su guardia afuera en la fogata, entró de nuevo a su campaña mientras Clive iniciaba la suya.

Mientras estaba afuera le había costado mucho trabajo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el heredero, y en que quizás en cualquier momento se verían frente a frente con el.

"Ron… estas dormido?.." Dijo Hermione inclinándose sobre el para revisar, dio un suspiro de inconformidad al notar que efectivamente Ron se encontraba en un profundo sueño… pensó por un momento recostarse y dejar que sus inquietudes se quemaran en el fuego que había dejado allá afuera… pero por otro lado pensó que quizás no habría otra oportunidad después… Por lo que después de pensar le dio un codazo a Ron.

"Her.. que pasa.. Hermione" Dijo Ron un poco alterado.

"Oh, lo siento, amor, te desperté?... No pasa nada, solo estaba acomodándome.." Dijo Hermione mientras suprimía la sonrisa que quería escapar de sus labios.

"Oh, bueno… Buenas noches entonces" Dijo Ron recostándose de nuevo y comenzando a roncar en el instante siguiente.

Hermione lo miró incrédula, y sin cautela alguna comenzó a toser como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta.

Ron se despertó preocupado por su novia "Hermione estas bien?... necesitas agua?" Dijo tomando rápidamente su cantimplora.

"No.. no…" Dijo Hermione fingiendo para que Ron no se molestara con ella "No, ya estoy bien…"

"Que susto me has sacado…" Dijo Ron tomando un poco de agua para mojarse la boca que le había quedado seca del susto.

"Lo siento…" Dijo guardando silencio un momento… Ron se recostó de nuevo en la cama, por lo que Hermione dijo antes de que este se durmiera de nuevo "Oye Ron… aprovechando que estás despierto, quería decirte que… bueno… es que tu sabes que, probablemente pronto nos encontraremos con ese Nathair… y aunque no halla magia aquí… no sabemos que tan poderoso pueda ser… y"

"Hermione no te preocupes…" Dijo Ron interrumpiéndola y tomando su mano y jalándola para que se recostara junto a el "Todo estará bien…"

"De cualquier forma…" Continuó ella rápidamente girándose para mirarlo

de frente , en ese momento le hubiera gustado no tener ninguna preocupación en su mente, y quizás estar dormida entre los brazos de Ron, pensando en todas las cosas que harían a lo largo de sus vidas, o quizás hablar con el de todos los planes que tenían en mente… cuando miraba sus ojos no podía evitar pensar que quería estar con el toda la vida… sin embargo ahora ella sabía que nuevamente estaban en la posibilidad de perderse… de perderlo.

"Ron, aunque te lo halla dicho muchas veces… te amo… y quiero que ahora tu estés seguro de eso… de que te amo.." Decía Hermione sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba un poco.. "de que lo que siento ahora por ti, nunca lo he sentido por nadie más… ni lo sentiré de nuevo si algo llegara a pasar…" Dijo mientras una lágrima se escapaba al fin, la mano de Ron la detuvo antes de que cayera de su cara y la limpió en una dulce caricia. Hermione cerró los ojos, al sentirlo… ella podía percibir también el amor que Ron le tenía, siguió hablando "Y si algo me pasara a mi… yo quiero que tu, busques la felicidad… con alguien… que ames…"

"Ya no sigas hablando Hermione…" Dijo Ron con un enorme nudo en la garganta mientras la acercaba mas a él y la tomaba entre sus brazos…"Saldremos bien librados de esta también… y después estaremos juntos por siempre… y realizaremos muchos sueños… y yo no tendré que buscar felicidad con nadie mas… y por supuesto tu tampoco… porque de eso yo me encargaré…"

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza y estuvieron así por un rato hasta que la respiración de ambos comenzó a tomar ese ritmo de los que están dormidos… y posiblemente, soñando.

······················································

Al día siguiente se levantaron a las cinco de la mañana y rápidamente emprendieron el camino, con mucho cuidado ya que aún un poco de neblina continuaba entre los árboles.

Arriba, en la montaña los árboles se encontraban aún verdes y había un increíble número de arbustos que coloreaban el lugar, a diferencia de los árboles de Londres que se encontraban ya tomando un color amarilloso.

"Si yo decidiera vivir con mi tribu en algún lugar… el último lugar que pensaría sería en una montaña.." Dijo Ron limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

"Ron ya comenzó a hablar.." Dijo Harry como si estuviera haciendo una cuenta regresiva esperando a que esto sucediera.

"Tengo hambre…" Dijo Ron intentando excusarse.

"Bien, nos detenemos a comer, y después continuamos.." Dijo Harry que también comenzaba a sentirse hambriento, más torciendo los ojos como si le disgustara tener que detenerse.

"Que listo eres…" Le susurró Ginny al oído al notar perfectamente lo que Harry había hecho.

Tomaron asiento en una pequeña área llana de la montaña, era extraño pero en esa zona no había ningún tipo de mala hierba… tan solo había flores y tréboles.

"Cecilia una ves me dijo que no era muy sano comer la comida enlatada muggle…" Dijo Malfoy mientras al igual que los días anteriores se disponía a abrir su lata.

"Obviamente es mejor lo natural, pero no tenemos otra opción…" Dijo Hermione pasando una lata a Ron, quien solamente se encogía de hombros mientras miraba a Malfoy, desde el día que habían hablado había dejado de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

"No creo que quieras ponerte a cazar con los dientes…" Dijo Harry bromeando con Malfoy provocando que Ginny lo mirara con sorpresa al notar que no lo hacía con ningún tono agresivo.

"Creo que esto de las latas esta bien…" Dijo Malfoy con tono serio mas aceptando la broma.

Harry miraba las flores que tenía cerca de donde estaba sentado, pensó de repente en juntar algunas para regalarlas a Ginny… podía sorprenderla aunque estuvieran en medio de una montaña. De repente algo llamó más su atención y sin decir nada lo tomó y fue junto a Ginny.

"Hey…" Dijo harry muy casual.

"Que pasa, terminaste de comer?" Preguntó Ginny que se encontraba reorganizando las cosas dentro de su mochila.

"Sip… Oye, mira lo que encontré…" Dijo Harry mostrándole a su novia "De hecho, es para ti.." dijo sonriendo satisfecho.

"Un trébol de cuatro hojas!" Dijo Ginny tomando el trébol para mirarlo.

"Genial no?..."

"Digamos que al menos lo has encontrado en un momento oportuno… señal de que tendremos suerte allá arriba…" Dijo Ginny besándolo en la mejilla. "Lo guardaré aquí" Dijo Ginny mientras tomaba una pequeña cajita de metal que contenía mentas en su interior.

Momentos después continuaban ya su camino, con sus pesadas mochilas en la espalda y las piernas un poco entumidas. Al menos ese día había amanecido frío pero sin tanto viento… cosa que era mucho mas soportable.

"Mione, has visto mi cantimplora?" Preguntó Ron después de haberla buscado colgada en su cinturón que era en donde la colocaba.

"No Ron, al menos no después de que comimos.." Dijo Hermione cambiando su cara de desinterés por una de desesperación "Ron.. no la habrás dejado abajo!"

"No!... después de tomar agua abajo la até en mi cinturón como lo hago siempre…" Dijo Ron molesto al pensar que no la había atado bien y ésta había caído entre algún matorral…

"No es esa que tienes atada entre las correas de la mochila?.." Preguntó Ginny dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada.

Ron se quitó la mochila y miró a Ginny con ojos de pocos amigos "Muy graciosa Ginevra…"

"Yo no la puse ahí, tonto… al menos recuerda donde dejas las cosas" Respondió esta burlándose aún más.

Después caminaron en una parte que era bastante empinada, incluso Clive les recomendó subirla a gatas para tener mas estabilidad en el suelo. Aprovechaban las gruesas raíces de algunas plantas para aferrarse a ellas mientras subían.

Clive miró a su reloj una ves que se encontraron nuevamente en terrenos mas seguros y con un declive menos pronunciado. Se encontraba conforme con su grupo, ya que habían logrado avanzar, buscó el mapa dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo, no estaba ahí, buscó en los otros siete bolsillos de su chaqueta, estaba a punto de descolgarse la mochila para buscar adentro, quizás lo habría metido ahí y no lo recordaba, hasta que miró de reojo a Harry y vio en uno de sus bolsillos el mapa que sobresalía, se acercó a él, lo tomó y un poco irritado pero educadamente dijo "Cuando quieras algo solo pídelo, Harry…"

"Que?.." Preguntó Harry desconcertado.

"El mapa…" Dijo Clive mostrándoselo "Estaba buscándolo como loco.."

"Yo no lo tomé.. para que lo hubiera querido…" Dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Harry lo tomé de tu bolsillo… no hay problema, solo avísame, de acuerdo?.."

Harry solamente asintió un poco molesto, no quería problemas y menos con Clive que lo comenzaba a considerar un buen amigo.

Si vivían después de esta experiencia Hermione estaba segura de que si algo recordaría del lugar, sería el intenso olor a pino que cubría la zona, no todos los días podías darte la oportunidad de respirar un aire tan limpio y con un perfume tan definido.

Ron y Hermione iban al final de la fila, el pelirrojo intentaba convencer a su novia de que dejara a 'Ronniekins' subir a su hombro, ya que desde que habían encontrado al Clabbert, Hermione no le había mostrado ni un poco de simpatía.

"No te hará nada… Harry y yo lo hemos educado muy bien.." Decía Ron inclinándose para que su hombro estuviera al nivel del de Hermione y el Clabbert pudiera brincar.

"Bien, pero a la primera tontería, yo misma me encargaré de darle una buena lección.." Dijo Hermione, esperando a que 'Iekins' saltara a su hombro. "Contento?" Dijo a Ron una ves que el animal lo hizo y se sentó tranquilamente sobre su hombro.

"Contento estaré si logras tenerlo ahí un rato… apuesto a que antes de 5 minutos no soportarás tenerlo ahí…" Le dijo como retándola.

"Oh, Ronald… sabes que no debes retarme…" Respondió ella mientras siguieron caminando… Hermione intentaba pensar en otra cosa y olvidar el hecho de que tenia un clabbert sentado en su hombro… no era una sensación agradable sentir la pequeña mano del animalejo sujetándose de su cuello.

De repente 'Iekins' saltó y Hermione sintió un gran jalón de cabellos "Ron!.. Quítame a este animal antes de que lo mande a volar!" Dijo Hermione molesta, pero antes siquiera de que terminara de decirlo 'Ronniekins' había saltado ya de su hombro y había subido a increíble velocidad por uno de los troncos de un pino hasta perderse entre las ramas.

"Iekins!" Gritó Ron mirando a su Clabbert alejarse "Viste lo que hiciste?" Le dijo a Hermione "Lo espantaste!"

"Me jaló el cabello! Que querías que hiciera, que me quedara callada?" Dijo un poco Irritada.

"Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta no traerlo de nuevo!" Dijo Ron poniendo gesto de niño.

"Oh, por Merlín!.." Dijo Malfoy con expresión exasperada, se inclinó y tomó una piedra, sin decir una palabra mas tomó impulso y la arrojo hacia arriba, por donde 'Iekins' se había ido "Baja, 'Ronniekins!... o si no tu maldito amo no nos dejará avanzar!"

Harry miraba un poco inquieto también hacia arriba… la verdad era que el y Ron se habían encariñado mucho con la criatura. "Ya sé… fingiremos que te golpeo Ron… así posiblemente venga a defenderte o algo así.."

"Mejor no hay que fingir.. yo me ofrezco a hacerlo real.." dijo Malfoy fanfarroneando.

"Nadie va a golpear a nadie.." Dijo Hermione poniendo las manos en alto. "Prefiero continuar con lo que hizo Malfoy primero… todos tomen piedras y arrójenlas hacia arriba."

Todos obedecieron, Ron no estaba muy convencido… no quería hacerle daño a su Clabbert… miraba entre las ramas que se podía ver aún la pústula encendida de 'Iekins'… pobrecillo, estaría asustado…

Finalmente pareció dar resultado!... y entre las ramas pareció que algo caía, hasta que ¡PUM! Cayó al suelo… "Iekins!" Gritó Ron corriendo hacia él, al acercarse retrocedió asustado "Merlín! Este no es 'Iekins!" Un segundo después una segunda criatura cayó del árbol perfectamente en pie… ese si era el clabbert con quien se habían encariñado los aurores. "Pu-cuaac!" Exclamó la criatura abalanzándose sobre la que se encontraba recostada en el suelo.


	32. Las Grutas del Trébol

Que onda a todos!...

pues ya ha pasado una semana desde el último capitulol... supongo ( y les digo de una ves, para que sepan) que comenzaré a actualizar cada domingo.. eso si todo sale como espero en cuanto al tiempo-...

Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo... les mando besos! gracias por sus reviews, ya son 137! y eso me emociona mucho!

Atte: Gemini left

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

"Merlín! Este no es 'Iekins!" Un segundo después una segunda criatura cayó del árbol perfectamente en pie… ese si era el clabbert con quien se habían encariñado los aurores. "Pu-cuaac!" Exclamó la criatura abalanzándose sobre la que se encontraba recostada en el suelo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 32:** **_LAS GRUTAS DEL TRÉBOL_**

"No!.. no!.." Gritó la criaturilla debajo del Clabbert, con una voz aguda, que sonaba como si alguien hablara con la nariz tapada "Quítenmelo!"

Era de unos 45 centímetros, delgado, muy delgado verde como una hoja que comienza a secarse, vestía un overol que era casi del color de su piel, solo que de un verde mas intenso, y mientras 'Iekins' brincaba sobre él, con sus manos sostenía su pequeño sombrero, el cual no bajaba hasta su cuello porque era detenido en el tope de la cabeza por sus puntiagudas y largas orejas.

"Un duende montañés…" Murmuró Hermione asombrada.

"Si! Si!... esperas que te muestre mi identificación para que me quites a este animal?" Gritó el duende desesperado.

Hermione reaccionó tomando de inmediato a 'Iekins' "Lo siento… estas bien?" Dijo Inclinándose para ayudar al pequeño sujeto a levantarse.

"Bien adolorido…" Dijo El duende acomodándose el sombrero dignamente. Se aclaró la garganta "Al menos ha tenido usted, señorita, la decencia de levantarme… Mi nombre es Trèfle… y avergonzado me disculpo con usted por haberle jalado el cabello… es solo que me pareció tan irresistible…" Dijo El Duende un poco avergonzado.

"Oh, fuiste… tú…" Murmuró Hermione.

"Parece que le debes a 'Iekins' unas disculpas… solo te estaba defendiendo…" Dijo Ron mostrando indignación.

"Oh… y a usted le pido disculpas por cambiar de lugar su cantimplora…" le dijo Trèfle a Ron mientras quitándose el sombrero se rascaba su verde cabello.

"Oh, te pareció muy gracioso eH!.." Dijo Ron intentando no alterarse.

"Supongo que también cambiaste de lugar el mapa…" Dijo Clive disculpándose después con Harry.

"Lo siento!..." Exclamó Trèfle.. "No puedo evitar dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta!... no muy seguido tenemos forasteros a quien jugarles bromas!"

Hermione rió entendiendo la naturaleza traviesa de los duendes. "No te preocupes… al menos no fueron bromas tan pesadas… Soy Hermione Granger… el es Ron, Ginny, Clive, D..Draco.." Dijo dudando un poco antes de decir su nombre… era la primera ves que lo llamaba así estando él presente "Y Harry.."

"Harry!..." Dijo el duende acercándose a él, sacudiéndose la tierra de su ropa, después de el altercado con el clabbert.. "Con que eres tú el elegido eh!.."

"El elegido?.." Dijo Harry completamente extrañado por aquella cuestión.

"No creerás que tu encontraste el trébol, o si?..." Trèfle dejó escapar una pequeña risita y caminó alrededor de Harry "Ni que fueran tan observadores…"

"Quieres decir que el trébol me encontró a mi?.." Dijo Harry incrédulo.

"Si… supongo que has de necesitar suerte no?..." Dijo Trèfle mirando a todos lentamente "Me sorprendió que lo regalaras… no todos hacen eso cuando encuentran un trébol de cuatro hojas… es por eso que esta situación es aún mas grandiosa…" Decía el duende sin dejar de caminar de un lugar a otro.

"Grandiosa?.. a que te refieres.." Dijo Hermione curiosa.

"Si, si… al entregarle el trébol a esta bermeja…"

Ron enfurecido no dejó continuar al duende y dijo "No te permito que le hables así a mi hermana!"

"Quiso decir pelirroja, Ron.." Dijo Hermione antes de que Ron le diera su merecido al duende…

"Ah… bien… entonces continúa.." Dijo Ron un poco avergonzado, haciendo un ademán al duende para que este continuara.

"Bien.. como decía antes de ser interrumpido por este Bermejo…" Dijo Trèfle mirando a Ron inconforme "Al dárselo a ella, compartiste la buena suerte… pero al venir con todos ellos, la compartiste con todos, aunque solamente se lo hubieras dado a ella…" Trèfle tomó aire para continuar hablando "Por lo que al ser todos ustedes poseedores de la suerte enviada por nuestra madre Natura… son ustedes los festejados de esta noche…"

"Festejados?" Preguntó Ginny intrigada.

"Si!... para nosotros encontrar la suerte es un motivo muy grande de festejo!... y apuesto a que este festín será enorme!... ya que hace unos 10 años que no sucedía… además siendo tantos los festejados…"

"Genial… una fiesta!" Exclamó Ron impresionado.

"Pero no tenemos tiempo…" Murmuró Harry antes de ser interrumpido por el duende.

"no! NO!.. no puedes rechazar un festejo de suerte!.. es como rechazar a la suerte misma!" Dijo Trèfle alarmado.

"pero…"

"Pero nada!... No creo que quieras vivir sin suerte por el resto de tu vida o si?.." Dijo el duende alzando sus verdes y peludas cejas.

"He escuchado que no se debe tentar a la suerte…" Dijo Ginny sonriendo a Harry, la verdad es que estaba muerta de curiosidad… no se podían perder esa experiencia, ya que estaba segura de que sería única.

"Bien… bien… y que tenemos que hacer.." Dijo Harry curioso.

"Pues seguirme!... me enviaron como su guía…" Dijo Trèfle dando saltos de contento.

Caminaron curiosos tras el duende, que ansioso caminaba cada ves mas rápido. "Oye…Trèfle…" Decía Harry intentando ir al paso del duende "no somos tan ligeros como tú… debes ir a nuestro paso si quieres que lleguemos.." realmente sentía que ya no le quedaba mucho aire.

El duende frenó un poco, esperando a que los expedicionistas se acercaran mas a él. Después continuaron caminando y al sentirse cerca de casa Trèfle aceleró el paso nuevamente "Ya casi llegamos!" Dijo brincando y sujetándose el sombrero.

Había dos árboles que extrañamente formaban un arco, una majestuosa enredadera con flores azules los forraba y formaba una especie de cortina de lianas, y sin decir nada el Duende la atravesó haciéndoles antes una señal de que lo siguieran.

Todos quedaron un momento mirándose, hasta que Harry se atrevió a dar el primer paso, introduciéndose entre la cortina, sin embargo al intentar tocar suelo del otro lado se encontró con la sorpresa de que del otro lado de la cortina había un agujero, por el cual cayó rápidamente como si de una resbaladilla se tratara, llevaba los pies preparados para el aterrizaje el cual se imaginaba que sería bastante fuerte, sin embargo al llegar al final del túnel se encontró aterrizando cómodamente sobre el sombrero de un hongo gigantesco.

"Le recomiendo que se haga a un lado, señor Harry…" dijo Trèfle amablemente "Si no quiere que alguno de sus amigos le caiga encima en cualquier momento."

Inmediatamente Harry saltó hacia el suelo "Esta bien si solo me llamas Harry…" Dijo el joven mientras sorprendido miraba a su alrededor. Se encontraba parado en el suelo de una espectacular gruta, eran extensas de arriba abajo, fácilmente unos diez o 15 metros del lugar en el que estaba parado y el que estaba sobre su cabeza, había cientos de estalagmitas, así como estalactitas, que colgaban del techo o nacían del suelo, y algunas formaciones de roca que tenían una enorme similitud con faroles, ya que inclusive tenían luz que iluminaban el lugar.

"Son hadas.." murmuró el duende al ver lo que Harry miraba con tanta atención.

"Hadas?" Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

"Así es… ellas nos iluminan… salen cuando quieren, aunque es un paraíso aquí adentro.." Dijo Trèfle con mirada de fascinación.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" se escuchó un grito que iba acercándose hasta que Ginny apareció por el agujero y aterrizó también en el hongo. "Estas bien Harry?" Dijo al encontrar a su novio, mas quedándose boquiabierta al ver el lugar en el que estaba…

"Es genial no?..." Dijo Harry mirando sonriente el gesto sorprendido de Ginny

"Impresionante…" Respondió ella mirando despacio cada rincón del lugar.

Los siguientes en salir fueron Ron y Hermione, los cuales llegaron juntos y al mismo tiempo quedaron impresionados por el lugar, siguió Clive con 'Iekins' y después Malfoy el cual en cuanto tocó el suelo comenzó a tocar su sortija, pensando en como le encantaría que Cecilia estuviera ahí viendo lo mismo que el veía.

"Pues bienvenidos a 'Las Grutas del Trèbol'.… ahora… síganme.." Dijo Trèfle bajando unos escalones que llevaban a otra cueva de las grutas, cuando llegaron quedaron aún mas sorprendidos, ahí adentro había un río, de caudales tranquilos que avanzaba y se perdía entre la gruta, había un pequeño muelle con balsas en donde Trèfle subió dando instrucciones después "Vallan de dos en dos… son balsas de duende, no creo que soporten mas… además no cabrían.." Dijo Burlándose del tamaño de sus visitantes.

Detrás de Trèfle iban Harry y Ginny, en la balsa siguiente Ron, Hermione y también 'Iekins', y al final Clive y Malfoy.

Ron miraba curioso el río que los iba llevando lentamente, podía ver en su interior hadas buceando en el fondo, lo que provocaba que el río estuviera de cierta forma iluminado.

Finalmente llegaron al muelle que se encontraba del otro lado, incluso desde antes de bajar de la balsa podían ver ya a otros duendes que se encontraban a la mitad de sus actividades diarias.

"Trèfle, al fin llegas!" Dijo uno de ellos al duende que extendía una mano a Ginny para ayudarla a bajar, la cual sonrió ante la buena intención del pequeño duende.

"tuve un altercado con un Clabbert.." Dijo Trèfle ajustándose el sombrero. "Veo que te tocó recaudar leña…"

"así es… la necesitaremos,.. gran festín el que habrá hoy!" Respondió el otro duende con una inigualable expresión de felicidad.

Siguieron caminando mientras los magos y el muggle miraban maravillados la vida cotidiana de los duendes, algunos pasaban muy apurados con flores de muchos colores, otros corrían entre barullos con telas de diferentes texturas, y otros más con frutas de todos los tamaños. Incluso Malfoy no puedo contener una pequeña risa cuando vio pasar a un pequeño duende con una enorme sandía.

Entraron a otra gran cueva de la gruta, en la que a diferencia de las otras había silenció, Harry se pudo imaginar porque… al parecer habían entrado a la Cueva real, ya que al final pudo ver lo que parecía un trono.

"Su majestad, permítame presentarle a los poseedores de la suerte!" Dijo Trèfle haciendo una solemne reverencia. "Harry, Hermione, Clive, Draco y los bermejos Ginny y Ron"

"Porque insiste en llamarnos así.." Susurró Ron a su hermana sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

"Entre nosotros respetamos muchos a los bermejos… o pelirrojos…" Dijo el rey con voz suave y clara al haber alcanzado a oír el comentario de Ron "No nos gustaría que se molestaran y nos quitaran la suerte…" Dijo el Rey.

"quitarles la suerte?" Preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

"Dicen que los pelirrojos si quieren pueden quitarte la suerte durante tantos días como botones tengas en tu camisa…" Dijo el rey de los duendes contando preocupado cuantos había en la de el.

"Pues serán supersticiones.."Dijo Ron extrañado.

"Si… así como la suerte que da un trébol de 4 hojas…" Respondió el rey bromeando. "Soy el Rey Racine, y me complace tenerlos esta noche en nuestro reino." Tronó después sus delgados dedos y rápidamente salieron 6 duendes extendiéndoles seis verdes capas de terciopelo, perfectamente bien confeccionadas.

Hermione inmediatamente tomó la suya, lo que le dio seguridad a los demás para tomar también la que les ofrecían, se quitaron sus abrigos los cuales fueron recibidos por los mismos duendes y se pusieron sus nuevas capas.

Tras escuchar el siguiente aplauso del Rey Racine, unos veinte duendes salieron de entre las grutas con mesas y manteles y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba alrededor de ellos una enorme mesa en forma de herradura ' para no tentar a la suerte ' con blancos manteles cubriéndola.

"Esta noche se sentarán a mi lado.." Dijo el Rey Racine con alegría mostrando las sillas que deberían ocupar, mientras ellos pasmados se dirigían a sus lugares. Era increíble la buena organización de los duendes, quienes en cuestión de segundos decoraban el lugar con un magnífico buen gusto, había ahora muchas flores colgando de las estalactitas, y varias velas que se encendían iluminando el lugar…

En ese momento llegaron volando las hadas sosteniendo gran cantidad de manjares, no solo frutales… parece que para complacer a sus visitantes incluso habían preparado algunas liebres, lechones, y grandes piernas de Res que dejaron a Ron boquiabierto.

"Parece que algunos granjeros estarán molestos cuando despierten mañana.." Murmuró el Rey Racine a los festejados para que entendieran de donde habían obtenido todo aquello. "Bueno, no todos tienen suerte…" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando todo estuvo servido cientos de duendes salieron y tomaron asiento en la gran mesa, otros mas se pararon en el centro y comenzaron a tocar sus violines, sus gaitas y sus flautas mientras bailaban y ponían de un increíble humor a todos ahí.

Realmente era contagiosa la alegría con la que los duendes hacían todo, comían y brindaban continuamente hasta porque la uva que habían probado sabía bien.

Ron no sabía por que platillo comenzar, estaba impactado, después de varios días comiendo solamente comida de lata, esto tenía que ser simplemente… 'buena suerte'

"Ronald, come despacio si?... la comida no se va!" Reprendía Hermione a Ron cariñosamente.

"En serio?.. Díselo a Malfoy!" Dijo Ron riendo contento al ver que Malfoy había dejado todos sus modales y comía de manera tan aborazada como el.

Malfoy lo miró y en lugar de ofenderse lanzó una sonrisa que no habían visto en el, o al menos que se las dirigiera a ellos. Después levantó su tarro y les hizo un ademán de brindar con ellos.

Clive no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, todo lo que el alguna ves creyó fantasía desfilaba ahora frente a sus ojos… tenía que estar dormido… no era posible todo esto…

"Que música tan contagiosa.." Dijo Harry muy sonriente a Ginny al notar que sus pies se movían al ritmo.

"Vamos a bailar!" Dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie rápidamente y jalándolo con ella.

"No, Ginny,.. No .. no Bailo bien, tu lo sabes…" Decía Harry mientras se dejaba arrastrar al centro de la herradura.

"Solo marca el paso…" Le decía Ginny mostrándole como, dando pequeños saltos y alternándolo con un aplauso cada que caía al suelo, haciéndolo del modo irlandés, tomaba el brazo de Harry y lo hacía girar junto con ella, haciéndolo poco a poco entender como debía hacerlo.

Ron tomó a Hermione también impulsado por la música y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que su hermana, sentía que no podía parar, la sonrisa que había en su rostro era la sonrisa que hacía solamente cuando volaba en su escoba.

"Tenía años que no hacía esto!" exclamaba entre saltos rítmicos…

"Cuando lo habías hecho?" Preguntó intrigada Hermione intentando tomar el ritmo ella también.

"Solo de niño… en un viaje a Irlanda con mis padres y hermanos… tengo familia en irlanda.. sabes?" Decía emocionado y cuidándose de no pisar entre sus saltos a algún duende.

Después de algún rato de estar bailando Ginny y Hermione fueron por Draco y Clive, y los obligaron a ponerse de pie contagiadas por el ambiente del lugar. Dejándolas sorprendidas mientras mostraban sus talentos de buenos bailarines.

Había sido una noche estupenda, y aún no se acababa, después del festín fueron llevados a unas cálidas cámaras, donde les habían preparado increíbles y esponjosas 'camas'… parecían mas bien enormes y cómodos cojines, sin embargo después de llevar días durmiendo en casas de campaña, la visión de aquello les pareció una delicia a la vista… no querían esperar a ver lo que se sentía estar ahí durmiendo.

Despertaron al día siguiente aún sorprendidos por su gran golpe de suerte, el primero en salir de su cámara fue Ron que ansioso esperaba a que Hermione saliera de la suya, finalmente vio a la chica castaña aparecer entre su cortina de lianas "Finalmente!... ya estaba preocupado.."

"Preocupado porque?" Pregunto extrañada.

"No sé… pensé que irías a mi cámara en la noche…" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros "Después de todo las camas no eran tan pequeñas…"

"Estaba cansada…" se limitó a decir Hermione "Quería toda la cama para mi.."

"Disculpen, no quisiera interrumpir su conversación" Dijo Trèfle peinando sus cabellos con su delgada y fina mano "Pero el Rey Racine quisiera verlos antes de que se vallan.."

"Oh… esta bien… esperamos a los demás y vamos con el.." Dijo Hermione elevando la voz para que sus compañeros escucharan y salieran pronto.

Momentos después todos los demás estaban afuera y se dirigían hacia la cámara del Rey Racine. Entraron y nuevamente el lugar era dominado por el silencio, ya no se escuchaba nada como el barullo de la noche anterior… el Rey les hizo un ademán para que se sentaran frente a el.

"Me encuentro realmente intrigado por saber que hacen 6 jóvenes como ustedes por estos rumbos.." Dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su verde mentón como si el solo intentara adivinar.

"Buscamos la cueva de los Hiperbóreos…" Dijo Hermione dejando sorprendidos a todos sus acompañantes.

"Los hiperbóreos eh…" Dijo El Rey Racine meditando "no se ni para que hacen el esfuerzo… de cualquier forma ellos no hablan su idioma…"

"Yo si lo hablo…" Dijo Malfoy autosuficiente.

"Oh… no es muy común conocer a alguien que hable el gaélico…" Dijo El Rey mirando sorprendido… después se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro "Seré franco con ustedes… durante la noche mis guardias revisaron sus cosas… y encontraron esto…" Después tronó los dedos y un pequeño duende que vestía un pesado yelmo y que luchaba fuertemente para que la cabeza no se le fuera de lado, apareció con algo que le puso los pelos de punta a Harry.

"El Sombrero…" Murmuró Harry sintiéndose un poco irritado por el atrevimiento de aquellos duendes al mirar al viejo sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts.

"Pero no estaba vacío…" Dijo Racine tronando nuevamente los dedos. Otro duende al igual que el otro apareció cargando nada mas y nada menos que la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

"Pero es imposible… se supone que la espada solamente aparece si muestras lealtad al director de …" Dijo Harry completamente extrañado.

"Por supuesto!" Gritó Racine "Conozco perfectamente ese sombrero y había escuchado hablar de la espada… la cual obviamente apareció porque Nosotros encontramos a sus ladrones!... ladrones que robaron al Gran Dumbledore y que pretenden hacer negocios con los Hiperbóreos.."


	33. La Cueva De Los Hiperbóreos

_tan tan tan!... (5º Sinfonía de Beethoven.) _

_Pues yo se que les había dicho que subiría los domingos... peeero, pues no pude aguantarme de subirles este! lo siento... además de que hubo alguien que me insistió en subirlo antes porque si no no podría leerlo hasta no se cuando.. y bueno, sigo pensando en que si puedo, debo consentirlos... _

_No esta tan largo, pero desenvuelve un pequeño misterio... _

_BESOS! cuidense._

ATTE: **_GEMINI LEFT._**

* * *

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_**

**__**

"Por supuesto!" Gritó Racine "Conozco perfectamente ese sombrero y había escuchado hablar de la espada… la cual obviamente apareció porque Nosotros encontramos a sus ladrones!... ladrones que robaron al Gran Dumbledore y que pretenden hacer negocios con los Hiperbóreos.."

* * *

**CAPITULO 33: _LA CUEVA DE LOS HIPERBÓREOS_**

****

"Que?" Dijo Ron casi insultado. "Están locos… han malinterpretado todo…"

"Esa espada me la dio el mismo Dumbledore para realizar la misión…" Gritó Harry molesto… eso era lo único que les faltaba, un poblado de Duendes que los acusaba de ladrones.

"Si Dumbledore les hubiera dado la espada eso los convertiría en Magos.." Dijo El rey con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Y cual es el problema… somos magos" Dijo Ron con simpleza.

El rey Racine se quedó boquiabierto y retrocedió con cuidado "Oh… disculpen ustedes.. no tenía conocimiento de la situación…"comentó haciendo una reverencia con temple temeroso… pensando que ante tal desplante los podían convertir en escarabajos… o peor aún… en humanos… "Entreguen lo que les pertenece.." Dijo A sus guardias que inmediatamente soltaron el sombrero y la espada frente a ellos y salieron corriendo. "Y dicen que van con los hiperbóreos…" Dijo Mirando alternadamente a Harry, Ron y Hermione que se encontraban al frente y esperando distraerlos nuevamente… como había sido tan tonto para no darse cuenta… pensaba lamentándose repetidas veces por su cerebro de duende.

"Así es… sabe como encontrarlos?" Preguntó Hermione sacándole provecho a la situación.

"Pero un momento…" Dijo Racine un poco desconcertado… y después comenzó a murmurar como recordando algo "_Azabache, bermejo y castaña… tomarán la piedra y se llevarán al heredero_…"

"Que?.." murmuró Harry intentando encontrar sentido.

"Vienen por el heredero Nathair…" Dijo Mirándolos a todos bastante sorprendido.

"Conoce usted al tal Nathair!" Preguntó Ron perdiendo la compostura.

"Oh seguro que sí… vimos cuando los Hiperbóreos lo trajeron… incluso les dimos un poco de comida para el… los Hiperbóreos no son muy buenos en eso de la alimentación… acostumbran comer las cosas crudas.." Dijo El Rey Racine poniendo expresión de asco.

"Pero como es que sabe que venimos por el.." Preguntó Hermione intrigada.

"Pues la profecía hecha por el oráculo Hiperbóreo…" Dijo el Rey Racine con simpleza. "El día en que les dimos la comida nos la mostraron… Nathair la llevaba con el… ciertamente el los está esperando."

Pero… como.." Harry estaba sin palabras.

"A mi no me pregunten… no se nada más… ni siquiera se cual es la herencia de Nathair… pero eso sí… nosotros tenemos la piedra que les pertenece…" Dijo El rey Racine inclinándose para tomar una caja que había debajo de su trono.

"Cual piedra?.." Dijo Ginny curiosa.

"Pues la piedra de la que habla la profecía… es mágica, obviamente… solo las hadas son capaces de encontrarla… ya no pregunten más.. de verdad que no se nada… cualquier duda que tengan mejor pregúntenla a los Hiperbóreos.." Dijo Racine abriendo con reverencia la caja, después sacó lo que había adentro lentamente dejando que todos miraran, era un collar del cual colgaba una piedra redonda, como del tamaño de una canica, la piedra era transparente azuloso, y si se veía en la luz se podía ver en su interior pequeñas partículas de color concentradas en un centro luminoso.

Harry lo tomo entre sus manos un poco temeroso y la miro con curiosidad, la luz del interior se encendió un poco mas, ahora si podía ser percibida sin tener que mirarlo a contraluz.

"Guárdenla bien… ahora sigan su camino… la suerte ya la tienen…" Dijo Racine Recuperando la solemnidad "Les asignaré a Trèfle para que los guíe directamente hasta la entrada de la guarida de los Hiperbóreos… no esta muy lejos de aquí.."

Caminaron todos sin decir nada siguiendo a Trèfle por los caminos de la gruta para salir de nuevo al exterior, pasaron nuevamente por el río de la gruta, tomando una foto mental de los colores que iluminaban todo ahí, escuchando ya lejana la música de los duendes, y después de subir por una larga escalera salieron al exterior sin darse cuenta por la cavidad de un gran árbol.

"Es un lástima que los festines no duren toda la semana…" Decía Trèfle lamentándose con Ron, al que también que hubiera gustado quedarse por mas tiempo.

"Estas bien Harry?" Preguntó Hermione un poco tensa al ver que Harry no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salieron de la cámara del Rey.

Harry la miró aún ensimismado "Ya sabe que lo buscamos, Hermione…"

"Lo sé… pero recuerda que aquí no tenemos magia, Harry… probablemente solo sea una lucha de espada o algo así… tengo fe en que lo harás bien.." Dijo Intentando infundir ánimos a su amigo que asentía sin estar muy convencido.

Harry meditaba en el asunto y se imaginaba miles de posibilidades de cómo podría ser el enfrentamiento… pensó que al menos, los Hiperbóreos no pondrían resistencia cuando se lo quisieran llevar… y que así, con la facilidad con que los duendes les habían dado la piedra, los hiperbóreos les darían a Nathair… o al menos eso esperaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma… y cuando lo tuviera bajo arresto lo mandaría sin pensar a Azkaban en donde los dementores le darían el Beso… ya que eso habían estado haciendo sin piedad alguna con todos aquellos que tuvieran que ver con Voldemort.

Siguieron caminando por unas dos horas hasta que Trèfle se detuvo en seco y con sus largas manos hizo señal de alto. "Pues, he cumplido… están frente a la entrada de la guarida Hiperbórea… me voy.. y no es que sea un cobarde, pero esos hiperbóreos me ponen de nervios…" Dijo Intentando esconder el temblor de sus delgadas piernas.

"Trèfle… muchas gracias por todo, nos han facilitado mucho las cosas…" Dijo Hermione inclinándose para dar un apretón de manos al Duende.

"Ha sido un honor…" Dijo Trèfle haciendo una pequeña reverencia y al escuchar un crujido del interior de la guarida dio un pequeño gritillo y sin esconder mas la cara de miedo se alejó corriendo.

"Y ahora que.." Dijo Harry al mirar la inmensa piedra que cubría la entrada de la cueva "Como se supone que entraremos.."

"No lo sé.. quizás empujando.." Dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros mientras se ponía a un costado de la piedra y les hacía la seña de que la ayudaran. Todos se acercaron intentando mover la piedra de todos los modos, sin que ésta cediera ni un milímetro.

"Olvídenlo… esa maldita roca no se moverá.." Dijo Ron comenzando a sudar, caminando hacia uno de los árboles que se encontraban cerca y que tenía una rama baja, en donde Ron saltando ágilmente se sentó. De repente la rama se bajó como una palanca y Ron fue a dar al suelo, seguido por una estruendosa carcajada de todos los presentes. Sin embargo la roca comenzó a moverse como una puerta "Hum..!" Exclamó Ron ofendido "Al menos encontré el modo de entrar.." A lo que Hermione aún riendo fue a ayudar a Ron a levantarse para después darle un cariñoso abrazo.

Entraron con precaución a la cueva mirando a sus alrededores, como si esperaran ser sorprendidos en cualquier momento. La cueva era fría y oscura, a diferencia de la de los duendes que era cálida y muy iluminada.

Harry iba al frente caminando despacio con el sombrero seleccionador en la mano izquierda y sujetando la empuñadura de la espada con la derecha. Iba después Ginny mirando todo con atención había cierta atmósfera en el lugar que no podía identificar bien y que sin embargo la tranquilizaba.

Ron iba después con Hermione de la mano, caminaba mirando a todos lados como si esperara que en cualquier momento una trampa los tomara por sorpresa.

"Creo que te a afectado trabajar con Moody.." Le susurró Hermione en el oído.

Malfoy caminaba aterrado, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de aventuras… mientras con sus temblorosas manos tocaba su sortija.

Y clive caminaba al final tomando a 'Iekins' de la mano, el animalillo iba alerta también esperando a que algo sucediera. Y justamente fue ahí cuando su pústula se encendió. Y entre la oscuridad de la cueva pudieron ver dos brillantes ojos azules… "àrd!" Gritó una grave voz que hizo estremecer a todos dejándolos con la sangre helada.

"Alto! Dijo Alto…" murmuró Malfoy poniéndose nerviosismo.

Hubo un movimiento y una antorcha se encendió, dejando que miraran al Hiperbóreo que estaba frente a ellos con una fuerte expresión de enojo. Era enorme, forrado de pieles blancas, con blanco cabello y sus azules ojos aún mas claros.

Malfoy titubeó y después dijo "againn thig anns sìth!(venimos en paz)" Mientras levantaba las manos.

"Le na seall" Dijo El Hiperbóreo en un gruñido.

"Dice que con que propósito… que le contesto..?" Preguntó nervioso Malfoy.

"Dile que buscamos al heredero… dile de la profecía.. dile que el nos espera!" Dijo Harry irritado, pero también impactado por la estatura del hiperbóreo… no era tan grande como Hagrid, pero ciertamente le sacaba unos 50 cm.

Malfoy tragó saliva "againn thig le Nathair… is na de le doimhne…"

"Que le dijiste!.." Dijo al instante Ron…

"Que venían por Nathair.. que eran los de la profecía.." murmuró Malfoy sin dejar de mirar al Hiperbóreo.

"ciamar fios le is sibh…" Dijo el hiperbóreo mirándolos desconfiado.

"Quiere una señal para saber que es cierto.." Dijo Malfoy titubeante.

"La piedra, Harry.." murmuró Ginny tomando su mano fuertemente "Muéstrale la piedra.

Harry al instante la tomó de su bolsillo y la mostró al Hiperbóreo, el cual acercó la antorcha para iluminarla y mirarla bien… miró después a Harry receloso y dijo "Leann!..." mientras caminaba por la oscuridad.

"Dice que lo sigamos!" Dijo Malfoy al instante.

Harry continuó caminando sin soltar a Ginny mientras guardaba nuevamente la piedra en su bolsillo, y tomaba la empuñadura de la espada otra vez.

Entraron a una cámara mas amplia y con mas antorchas, Había unos veinte hiperbóreos sentados en el suelo, estaban leyendo grandes libros muy concentrados, sin embargo al verlos pasar no pudieron evitar dirigirles una mirada curiosa y murmurar entre ellos.

"Aig càite rach?" Preguntó Malfoy para saber a donde se dirigían.

"Le è gliocas de na dòrn" Respondió indiferente el hiperbóreo.

"Que pasa?" Preguntó Hermione

"Nos lleva con el sabio de la tribu.." Dijo Malfoy un poco mas conforme de saber al menos a donde se dirigían.

De primera apariencia los Hiperbóreos parecían una raza realmente primitiva… vestidos con pieles, gruñendo como fieras al encontrarse con extraños, sin embargo al adentrarse mas en su guarida podían irse encontrando con cosas que los dejaban perplejos… tenían estantes repletos de libros los cuales leían atentos… otros más escribían ensimismados, y otros simplemente se dedicaban a observar todo… había algunos mirando detenidamente las rocas, o las flores… parecía que intentaban encontrar el secreto que guardaba la textura del pétalo de una flor.

"àrd!" Dijo su guía.

"Quiere que nos detengamos…" Dijo Malfoy mientras todos sentían una gran expectación… el hiperbóreo caminó entrando a otra sub-cueva.

Pasaron unos momentos en los cuales ellos solamente se miraron ansiosos… sentían que en cualquier momento su corazón acelerado explotaría. Harry incluso se empezaba a sentir mareado, la mano que sujetaba la empuñadura sudaba en exceso.

"Ceum.." Dijo el Hiperbóreo asomando la cabeza, dándoles la indicación de que pasaran.

Ginny detuvo a Harry antes de que este diera el siguiente paso y sin decir nada se lanzo a el en un fuerte abrazo, Harry la abrazó fuerte también intentando contener el nudo que sentía en la garganta… se separaron y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos "Te adoro…" Susurró Harry a Ginny antes de abrazarla de nuevo… Los demás solamente se quedaron un momento mirando los muros de la cueva… como si fueran la cosa mas interesante, procurando darles un poco de espacio.

Ron solamente apretaba muy fuerte la mano de Hermione y se lanzaban miradas de esperanza… sin embargo llenas de aprensión.

Entraron y pudieron ver a un Hombre enorme sentado en una roca… su barba era tan larga como la de Dumbledore… sin embargo su complexión era fuerte como la de un guerrero… las ropas que vestía eran diferentes a las de los otros, las de él eran del blanco mas puro que existía… y su expresión a pesar de ser fuerte como las de los demás estaba ablandada con el toque de la sabiduría.

"Benbenidos…" murmuró con su ronca voz intentando hablar su lenguaje.

Malfoy se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia que los demás imitaron al instante. El Sabio solamente asintió complacido.

"Mo ainm is Fasgadh" Dijo aquel hombre mirándolos con una leve sonrisa.

"Su nombre es Fasgadh.." Dijo Malfoy con solemnidad.

Fasgadh miró a Harry y asintiendo y dijo después "Harrey Poter'r Uh?.."

Harry asintió, metiendo la mano a su bolsillo para tomar la piedra y mostrársela.

Fasgadh hizo un ademán para que se detuviera y dijo algunas palabras muy rápido, las cuales fueron interpretadas rápidamente por Malfoy "Dice que no hay necesidad… que le es suficiente el ver que llegamos hasta aquí… y que además puede ver la espada de Gryffindor… no necesita más señales que esa y tu cabello negro azabache, así como el pelirrojo de Weasley y el Castaño de Granger."

Harry asintió "Pregúntale sobre que tenemos que hacer ahora.."

Malfoy obedeció y después de escuchar la respuesta de Fasgadh dijo "Dice que según la profecía, nos lo entregaran y nosotros sabremos que hacer con él.."

Harry dejó escapar una sonrisa… no pensó que sería tan fácil… se sentía completamente feliz… lo llevarían atado hasta Londres y podría seguir con su vida normal!... después de que el cretino ese estuviera en Azkaban.

"Sios!..." Exclamo Fasgadh llamando a uno de los de su tribu. "Rach le e balach.."

Malfoy lo miró un poco desconcertado, Ron notó esto por lo que al instante pregunto "Que fue lo que dijo?"

"Nada… seguramente entendí mal…" Respondió Malfoy negando con la cabeza mientras esperaba a que llevaran a Nathair.

"Bueno y que fue lo que entendiste…" Preguntó Hermione.

Malfoy dudo un poco, no quería hacer el ridículo… finalmente dijo … " Bueno, lo que yo entendí fue,.. que fueran por el niño.."

Y antes de asimilar lo que Malfoy decía, Sios el otro hiperbóreo llegó caminando con un pequeño niño por delante.

"Que es esto?.." Dijo Harry logrando sentir una pizca de temor al ver al infante, no entendía porque se sentía así… acaso el era? No podía ser…

"Nathair.." Murmuró Fasgadh dándole un golpecillo al niño en la cabeza.

"El es Nathair?" Preguntó Hermione perpleja… el jefe de la tribu asintió "Pero si es solo un niño… como… oh, por Dios…" Exclamó Hermione mirando al niño que un poco temeroso la miraba también.

El niño era muy pequeño… se veía que tenía tan solo unos 6 o 7 años… tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos miel y muy grandes… su nariz era respingada y sus labios delgados y un poco pálidos. Y sin embargo..él era el Heredero, de todo el poder contenido de Voldemort.


	34. Descendiendo

hIP!

Si, esta bien... yo se que no es domingo... y había quedado en subir los domingos pero bueno, una ves mas aqui estoy subiendo el capi... les cuento que ya teriné de leer el Nuevo libro "The Half-Blood Prince"... que bueno eh!... muy bueno que esta.. y bueno... después de haberlo leído espero terminar esta historia antes de que todos lo lean... ya saben con eso de que esta historia esta vista sin saber lo que iba a pasar... jaja

Bueno... igual disfrutenla!

Gemini Left.

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

El niño era muy pequeño… se veía que tenía tan solo unos 6 o 7 años… tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos miel y muy grandes… su nariz era respingada y sus labios delgados y un poco pálidos. Y sin embargo..él era el Heredero, de todo el poder contenido de Voldemort.

**CAPITULO 34: _DESCENDIENDO_**

"Pero como puede ser posible!... y ahora que se supone que debemos hacer!" Exclamó Harry con firmes ademanes.

Malfoy preguntó a Fasgadh lo que acababa de preguntar Harry… escuchó atentamente las palabras del hiperbóreo y un poco incrédulo dijo "Fasgadh dice que se irá con nosotros… como lo dijo el oráculo hiperbóreo… el cual están obligados a obedecer…"

Ron hizo una señal a sus amigos para que se acercaran a el, y así poder hablar entre murmuros fuera del alcance del hiperbóreo y del heredero. "y que haremos ahora…" Dijo el pelirrojo confundido. Mientras Clive y Malfoy los miraban tomando distancia para que ellos decidieran las cosas.

"Bien… nos lo llevamos y lo entregamos a los dementores como pensábamos.." Dijo Harry alterado casi sin pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

"NO!.." Exclamaron Hermione y Ginny al unísono. No sabían porque lo hacían, simplemente sabían que no podían siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. "Harry no puedes entregarlo.. es un niño." Murmuró Ginny acercándose más a Harry.

"Y que suponen que haremos entonces!... que no entienden que la profecía se puede cumplir si no hacemos algo!..." Respondió el negándose a entender el sentimiento que nacía de las chicas.

"Pero algo debemos hacer… puedo investigar… ver si puedo lograr algo que cambie el rumbo de las cosas… oh" Decía Hermione antes de ser interrumpida por Ron.

"Hermione… no te ofendas… eres de las brujas mas inteligentes que hay… pero tener el poder de cambiar el destino de alguien… puede estar fuera de tu alcance.. no lo has pensado?..." Dijo Ron de manera cuidadosa.

"Ron.. no me digas que tu estas de acuerdo también en entregarlo a los dementores..!" Dijo Hermione incrédula.

Harry lo miró fulminante, esperando su respuesta.. por lo que Ron viéndose entre la espada y la pared simplemente se encogió de hombros, haciendo que sus dos amigos torcieran los ojos irritados.

"Escuchen…" Dijo Harry intentando hacer que sus amigos entraran en razón "Probablemente no estén pensando bien las cosas… pero el tiene poderes que Voldemort le transfirió!... Por Merlín! Ese niño esta marcado como su igual!.."

"Ah si?... y quieres decirme entonces que ya se te olvidó lo que significa esa cicatriz que tienes en la frente.." Le dijo Ginny mientras con la mano hacia un poco para atrás el cabello de Harry y tocaba la cicatriz.

De repente Harry recordó lo que Dumbledore le había dicho a los 12 años, justo después de haber vencido a Tom Riddle… cuando descubrió que Voldemort le había transferido algunos de sus poderes también a él… "_Mas allá de nuestras capacidades…Son nuestras decisiones, Harry… las que muestran lo que somos realmente_" Y esas palabras retumbaron por su mente mientras Ginny lo miraba directamente a los ojos… "Ya veremos que hacer con él…" Dijo simplemente mirando de reojo a aquel niño que para su sorpresa lo hacía sentir un poco inseguro y temeroso.

Miraron a Fasgadh y tímidamente asintieron, provocando que Malfoy se sintiera abrumado por la decisión… Fasgadh habló después con su ronca voz mientras estiraba la mano en espera de algo. Malfoy aun ensimismado, dijo rápidamente de manera atontada lo que quería el Hiperbóreo "La piedra, Potter… Quiere la piedra.."

Harry tomó la piedra apresurado y la puso en la mano de Fasgadh, después el jefe de la tribu comenzó a hablar mientras Malfoy rápidamente lo traducía "Esta piedra es un catalizador de energía mas poderoso que cualquiera… Nathair aun no sabe controlar los grandes poderes que posee y que lo hacen un futuro líder… sin embargo con esta piedra de hada no presentará un peligro para ustedes…" Y después la colocó sobre el niño que permanecía sin decir una sola palabra.

Fasgadh puso su mano frente a la cara de Nathair y con solemnidad hizo un ademán que dibujaba un lazo celta de protección… señalando después a los magos para que fuera con ellos. El niño inseguro caminó hacia ellos y ellos aún mas inseguros lo miraron expectantes. Sios el otro hiperbóreo exclamó "Leann!" Dijo Haciendo una indicación de que lo siguieran… los jóvenes lo siguieron y Nathair caminaba silente tras ellos, al salir un hiperbóreo se acercó a Nathair y le cubrió los hombros con una cálida piel, haciendo después en su frente el ademán de protección. Nathair solamente lo miró y dejó escapar lo que se podía decir, era una especie de tímida sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta el exterior de la cueva, sin embargo el hiperbóreo Sios continuó al frente y ellos continuaron siguiéndolo sin saber a donde los dirigía… después de unos minutos se detuvo y moviendo las manos en similitud a otro tipo de lazo celta gritó "Staidhre!" Al instante en todo el declive del Beinn Odhar aparecieron cientos y cientos de pequeños escalones formados por raíces de los árboles que cubrían la montaña. Y mirando a los magos dijo "Do nall.." (por ahí)

"Genial… hubiera sido bueno saber esto cuando estábamos abajo.." Dijo Ron mirando incrédulo los escalones.

Comenzaron el descenso mientras Sios regresaba camino a su cueva, realmente con unas escaleras todo era mucho mas fácil.. podrían llegar al pie de la montaña en unas 2 horas.. o quizás menos.

Era increíble, pero en todo el descenso nadie dijo ni una sola palabra… algunas veces se tiraban miradas furtivas entre ellos intentando quizás adivinar que era lo que pensaba el otro… ciertamente todos tenían una gran duda en la cabeza, y esta era ¿Qué harían con Nathair una ves de regreso en Londres…? Si bien Ginny y Hermione tenían razón, el heredero era tan solo un niño… también era cierto que según la profecía este podía reunir al Ejercito de mortífagos… y reanudar el poder oscuro… era muy difícil todo esto, fácilmente podía tenerlos pensando no solamente mientras bajaban la escalera… sino durante todo el regreso a casa.

Sin embargo al llegar al pie de la montaña Hermione se detuvo "Solicito un descanso…"

"No tienes que solicitarlo.." Dijo Ron hablando con voz sofisticada.. "Basta con que nos lo pidas.."

"Es lo mismo, Ronald!".. dijo Hermione intentando ocultar una tierna sonrisa.

"Ya lo sé.. me refiero a que no necesitas ser tan solemne con nosotros…" Dijo Ron tratando de parecer obvio.

"Simplemente decidí utilizar una palabra por otra!.. si me entendiste no se cual es el problema…" Respondió Hermione torciendo los ojos.

"No es eso.." Dijo Ron siguiendo con la discusión.

"Ya!... no puedo creer porque tonterías discuten!" Exclamó Ginny sorprendida.

Hermione y Ron solamente se miraron y se sonrieron cariñosamente, ellos bien sabían que tipo de discusiones eran las que no los llevaban a terreno peligroso y la que estaban teniendo era una de esas… de las que solo servían para romper el silencio. Nathair que miraba la escena dejo escapar una pequeña risita, por lo que Hermione lo miró sorprendida "Te gustaría descansar a ti también no?..." Le dijo inclinándose un poco para que la escuchara, Nathair simplemente asintió sonriendo.

Harry lo continuaba mirando desconfiado mientras tomaba asiento en una roca y jalaba a Ginny hacia el, no quería que se acercara mucho al niño.

"Me llamo Hermione, el es Ron.." Dijo mientras Ron se sentaba junto a ella en un afán de protegerla de algo que pudiera suceder. Nathair simplemente asintió otra ves. "Hablas nuestro idioma?.." Dijo Hermione al no lograr sacar otra respuesta del niño.

"Si" Respondió Nathair. Su voz no era estruendosa como la de un ser malvado, ni imponente como la de alguien poderoso… era simplemente la voz de un niño, un niño que al parecer ni siquiera estaba conciente de lo que podía ser capaz.

"Oh… bien.." Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron como esperando a que este dijera algo más.

Ron solamente se encogió de hombros, Hermione lo miró insistente por lo que Ron presuroso dijo "Umm… y cuantos años tienes….?"

"Seis y medio…" Dijo Nathair mientras jugueteaba con la tierra del suelo.

Ron sonrió ante la exactitud del niño y casi burlándose dijo "Seis y medio exactamente… o con algunos días de mas.."

"No… seis y medio exactamente… hoy es 28 de octubre no?" Dijo pensativo mientras Ron lo miraba ya sin burlas asintiendo.

"Umm… bueno… yo digo que nos apresuremos… quiero llegar a casa para el 31 de octubre…" Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie.

"Porque, que hacen el 31 de octubre.." Dijo hermione ensimismada.

"Es Halloween!" Dijo Ron incrédulo.

"Sé que es Halloween!... pero que habrá en tu casa..?" Preguntó Hermione curiosa.

"Pues en los últimos años nos hemos reunido y hacemos una fiesta… todos mis hermanos estarán ahí… el año pasado no pude ir, pues estábamos en Hogwarts… pero, básicamente es eso.." Dijo Ron.

"Halloween…" Dijo Nathair sonriendo… y después como recitando dijo "Los celtas celebraban el año nuevo el 1o. de Noviembre y se celebraba una fiesta la noche anterior en honor al dios de la muerte (31 de octubre), esta fecha marcaba el inicio del frío, oscuridad, decaimiento, es decir, el invierno, estaba asociada con la muerte del ser humano. Creían que el dios ¨Shamhain¨ permitía a las almas de los muertos regresar a sus casas terrestres aquella noche… Los celtas creían que cuando los espíritus venían aquella noche a sus casas, si no hacían trato con ellos, entonces los espíritus les harían alguna maldad o travesura…" Dejó de hablar y pudo observar que todos lo miraban extrañados y casi asustados por lo que bajando la cabeza dijo "Lo leí en un libro en la cueva…"

Hermione quedó maravillada… era increíble la capacidad de retención que el niño acababa de mostrarles. "Yo leí el mismo libro…" Dijo Sonriendo mientras Harry torcía los ojos.

Continuaron caminando cada ves mas de prisa, esta ves iban de bajada, por lo que iban al doble de velocidad que antes, mientras avanzaban Nathair parecía irse desinhibiendo con el grupo, o al menos con Ron y Hermione… Harry por su parte continuaba manteniendo distancia y distrayendo a Ginny para que esta no se le acercara al niño. Malfoy del mismo modo prefería ir por su cuenta y fingir que Nathair no se encontraba con ellos, y Clive poco a poco se acercaba a el, por lo que para el final de la tarde estaban los dos intentando hacer que Iekins aprendiera algún truco nuevo.

Por la noche decidieron descansar, suponían que para el final de el día siguiente podrían acercarse al monte en donde habían dejado la Weasley Van… eso si no se distraían y mantenían el paso.

"Harry ni siquiera parece peligroso…" Le decía Ginny a Harry dentro de su casa de campaña.

"No importa.. tenemos que vigilarlo… no podemos permitir que durante la noche escape.." Dijo mientras se abrochaba su abrigo.

"No irá a ningún lado… es mejor que descanses… mañana caminaremos mucho… y al menos yo estoy cansada…" Dijo Ginny sin soltar su mano esperando poder convencerlo.

"Pues tu puedes dormir, amor.. no te estoy pidiendo que vengas.." Dijo Harry mirándola con simplicidad.

"No quiero que estés tu solo con el.." Dijo Ginny cuidadosa.

"Porque no?." Dijo Harry un poco irritado.

"Harry puedo ver tu tensión cuando lo tienes cerca… una vena de tu sien comienza a saltarse… como ahora…" Dijo Ginny con precaución.

"Entonces le diré a Ron que me acompañe.." Dijo Harry intentando mantener el control.

"Si claro… Ron caerá dormido a los veinte minutos… déjame ir contigo…"

"No.."

"Porque no quieres que me acerque a el?" Dijo Ginny, ahora era ella la que se sentía un poco irritada.

"Es que tu no te sientes intimidada ante el?" Dijo Harry confundido.

"No… a mi me parece un niño normal… es como todos.. solamente que ha vivido mucho tiempo con Hiperbóreos.. pero no lo viste jugando con Iekins hoy?.. a mi incluso llegó a parecerme… tierno." Dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

"Eso es lo que quiere que pensemos!.." Exclamo Harry como adivinando "Que es tierno y dulce.. y luego.. va a atacarnos…"

Ginny simplemente negó con la cabeza y sonrió después "Harry, tienes que tranquilizarte… es un niño… un niño que ni siquiera escogió ser lo que es…"

"Pero lo es.." Dijo Harry mirándola aprensivo… Ginny pensativa solamente asintió "Solamente te pido que no te dejes llevar por las apariencias si?... mantente alerta… no quiero que te pase nada…"

"Bien… prometo estar alerta… pero quiero que lo vigiles desde aquí… no quiero que pases en vela toda la noche…" Dijo Ginny alzando las cejas… Harry miró al exterior desde la puerta de su casa de campaña… Nathair se había envuelto completamente en la gran piel que le dio el hiperbóreo y se había acomodado junto a la fogata, al parecer se encontraba ya profundamente dormido… Ginny extendió la mano y dijo "Tenemos un trato?.."

"Bien.. tenemos un trato.." Dijo Harry tomando la mano de Ginny, dejó abierta la puerta de su campaña y se recostó mirando hacía el bulto junto a la fogata… desde ahí podría vigilarlo toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron sin ninguna sorpresa, Nathair había permanecido toda la noche en el mismo lugar y al despertar esperó a los demás cubierto con su cálida piel.

"Buenos días…" Le dijo Hermione al heredero mientras se estiraba.

"Buenos días…" Dijo Nathair sonriendo.

"Listo para continuar con el recorrido?.." Preguntó pasando junto a el y tocando su cabeza con familiaridad… la verdad era que desde el día anterior se había encariñado un poco con el niño… se negaba a verlo como un Heredero de maldad, y aunque la razón continuaba recordándole lo que decía la profecía no podía evitar enternecerse cuando lo miraba.

"Eso creo… aunque no sé cuanto resistan estos zapatos…" Dijo Nathair mirando sus desgastados zapatos, parecía que tenía toda una vida con ellos "Aunque si se rompen esta bien… ya me aprietan mucho.."

Hermione rió un poco, nuevamente enternecida "Veremos si podemos comprarte unos cuando lleguemos a Aberdeen.." La duda de que sucedería con Nathair una ves que regresaran a Londres, regresó de nuevo a su mente, algo sí tenía muy claro… no podían entregarlo a los dementores.

"Dumbledore…" Murmuró Ron en su oído sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Que?.." respondió Hermione confundida.

"Dumbledore puede ayudarnos a decidir que hacer… creo que debemos llegar con él antes de otra cosa…" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros y sintiendo que quizás pudo haber dicho alguna tontería.

Sin embargo Hermione lo miró con una gran sonrisa "Eres brillante, Ronald…"

"Algunas veces…" Dijo Ron sonriendo y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Caminaron y caminaron, solo se detuvieron pequeños momentos en los cuales sentían que no podían seguir caminando, y para llenar de agua las cantimploras, sin embargo no querían perder mas tiempo, ansiaban llegar ya a la weasley-van y continuar su camino en sus confortables asientos.

Era increíble, para ese día en la noche, habían logrado llegar a mas de la mitad de el camino, se instalaron de nuevo en sus casas y sin ningún percance se dispusieron a dormir.

"Hermione…" Murmuró Nathair fuera de la casa de Ron y Hermione.

La castaña se levantó y adormilada abrió la puerta de su campaña.. "Nathair, que sucede.."

"No puedo dormir… tengo pesadillas.." Dijo El niño apretando los labios.

"Pesadillas?.."

"Si… soñé que mi voz era fría… y como… como, de serpiente… y después Harry intentaba… matarme…" Dijo Nathair mientras una pequeña lágrima se escapaba de uno de sus ojos.

"Tranquilo…" Dijo Hermione tomando una de las pequeñas manos del niño, estaba fría, tanto como ella… no había podido evitar sentir escalofríos cuando escuchó el sueño de Nathair. "Ven, entra, aquí adentro nadie tiene pesadillas… los que duermen aquí, solo sueñan con hipogrifos blancos volando entre las nubes… sabes?"

Nathair la miró sonriendo y sintiéndose más seguro se acostó entre Ron, que estaba profundamente dormido y Hermione. Se sentía bien con ella, no lo veía raro como los otros… bueno Ron lo dejaba jugar con Iekins… aunque a veces le daba un poco de miedo que no lo dejara de mirar… Y la otra pelirroja… Si, Ginny, bueno, ella solo lo miraba de lejos, pero siempre le sonreía. Sin embargo Harry, ese si que le daba miedo… nunca se acercaba a el, y cuando había menos distancia entre ellos pateaba piedras y se alejaba rápidamente de el. Hipogrifos blancos volando entre las nubes, comenzó a pensar en eso y ya nada más entró en su mente, se quedó rápidamente dormido.

Hermione lo miraba pensativa, no sabía si era sano que entablara una relación estrecha con el niño, definitivamente tenía que investigar más sobre él, y leer la profecía unas diez veces más… al verlo dormido recordó a Harry cuando era niño… Nathair, tal como el no tenía idea de que papel desempeñaba en el mundo mágico… no sabía nada del tal Voldemort ni la crisis que podía causar cuando las cosas comenzaran a salirse de su control.

······························

Al día siguiente Harry salió de su casa de campaña, Ginny lo había convencido de cerrar la puerta en la noche, insistiendo en que el aire de afuera estaba muy frío, al pisar afuera, lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia el lugar en el que dormía Nathair, para darse cuenta de que el bulto estaba vacío. "Escapo!" Gritó corriendo nuevamente a su campaña para decirle a Ginny… "Ginny! Despierta… Nathair escapo!.."

"Como que escapó!" Dijo Ginny saliendo rápidamente de la campaña y mirando la gruesa piel de Nathair en el suelo pero sin el.

"Ron, Hermione Despierten!.." Dijo Harry en el exterior de la casa de sus amigos.

Ron asomó la cabeza, con su pelirrojo cabello despeinado y los ojos aún adormilados "Shhh… No grites Harry… Hermione y Nathair no durmieron muy bien anoche.."

"Nathair escapó!" Dijo Harry alterado.

"Nathair esta aquí dentro.." Dijo Ron señalando el interior de su campaña.

"QUE!" Dijo Harry crecientemente irritado "Que les sucede!"

Ron salió rápidamente de la campaña y se llevó a Harry de ahí con la intención de que sus gritos no despertaran a Nathair, pero mas que nada para que no despertaran a su Hermione. "Que te sucede a ti Harry!"

"Ron, el es el heredero de Voldemort! Que te dijo Hermione que te hizo sacar ese instinto protector infantil de mujer!" Dijo Harry frustrado.

"Hey!.. no es de mujer.. insensible…" Dijo Ron ofendido, Harry solo lo miró alzando las cejas por lo que Ron continuó "Hermione me dijo que el niño tenía pesadillas!... Que problema hay si entra a dormir con nosotros..!.. después de todo, ella tiene razón.. es solo un niño"

"Es un niño que lleva a cuestas toda la herencia del poder de Voldemort!" Dijo Harry Gritando.

"Y que ni siquiera tiene idea de que significa… o de lo que es!.. por lo tanto para mi sigue siendo solo un niño… no se cual es tu problema, cuando tu llegaste a Hogwarts nosotros pudimos haberte temido, simplemente porque estabas involucrado con ya sabes quien de alguna forma u otra, pero te dimos el beneficio de la duda… y decidimos quedarnos contigo… y cuando cada año nos íbamos enterando de lo cerca que estábamos contigo de morir en manos de Ya-sabes-quién, seguimos contigo… solamente porque sabíamos que tu decidías siempre lo correcto… no puedes darle a él también el beneficio de la duda?..y pensar que quizás puede decidir su destino cuando sepa a lo que esta destinado!" Dijo Ron Hablando muy rápido… pensando en todas las cosas que Hermione le había dicho para convencerlo a él, sin embargo las palabras habían perdido un poco el orden… nunca sería tan bueno hablando como Hermione… sin embargo esperaba que sus palabras hubieran causado algún efecto.

"No me compares con él…" Dijo Harry sin querer entrar en razón.

"Tienes razón… al menos él en una pesadilla pudo ir con alguien, y no se tuvo que quedar en su alacena debajo de las escaleras…" Dijo Ron sintiéndose impotente y marchándose nuevamente a su campaña.

Harry sintió que le habían dado en donde más le dolía… como se atrevió a decirle eso, el era su mejor amigo… o al menos se suponía que lo era.


	35. Halloween Weasley

PUES AQUI VIENE UN CAPITULO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY LARGO...

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Harry sintió que le habían dado en donde más le dolía… como se atrevió a decirle eso, el era su mejor amigo… o al menos se suponía que lo era.

··············································

* * *

**CAPITULO 35: _HALLOWEEEN WEASLEY_**

"Ronald!.. como pudiste decirle eso!..." Dijo Hermione cuando logró sacarle la verdad a Ron sobre que había sucedido… había visto que durante toda la mañana no se miraban, mucho menos se dirigían la palabra. Harry procuraba ir hasta el frente de la expedición con Ginny, lo mas alejado que pudiera de Ron y Hermione.

"Hermione, deberías estar orgullosa porque entre en razón respecto a Nathair!..." Dijo Ron decepcionado.

"Y lo estoy… pero no significa que ahora tengas que lastimar a Harry!... Hay Ron… con eso le diste en donde más le puede doler…"

"Lo Sé… me arrepentí al instante en que lo dije… " Respondió Ron mirando al suelo… "Odio cuando se niega a entender…"

"Le debes unas disculpas… unas muy grandes… quizás hasta tengas que ser su sirviente por un mes…" Dijo Hermione intentando relajar el momento.

"Eso también lo sé… aaah! Ahora me siento tan culpable.." Dijo Ron pateando la tierra por donde caminaba.

"Tenemos que entender a Harry… recuerda que el no se siente igual que nosotros ante la presencia de Nathair… Nada mas recuerda como se puso el día que la luz se vio en mi departamento…" Dijo Hermione recordando.

"Si… y cuando harry no entiende porque siente determinadas cosas es cuando se pone peor.." Dijo Ron aún con grandes remordimientos.

"No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso!" Dijo Hermione recordando y nuevamente, lamentándose por la gran boca que su novio podía llegar a tener. Ante esto Ron solamente se golpeó la frente en señal de desesperación.

·····································

Después de caminar durante toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, el grupo pudo ver a unos cuantos metros aquella imagen que ansiaban ver mas que nada: La Explanada del Monte Ben Nevis… y dentro de la zona de campers pudieron ver su entrañable Weasley-van.

"Al fin!" Dijo Clive echándose a correr como un niño contento.

Incluso Malfoy tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara y caminaba apresuradamente.

"Que sucede?..." Preguntó Nathair al ver los desplantes de emoción que corrían por el grupo.

"Llegamos al auto!...ya no tendremos que seguir caminando.." Dijo Hermione que sin darse cuenta caminaba también un poco mas de prisa.

Llegaron todos y dejaron en el suelo las mochilas, Ron al instante saco del fondo de su mochila una llave y abrió las puertas dejando entrar a un abatido grupo el cual exhausto se dejó caer en los asientos.

Harry los miraba sonriendo, se sentía completamente feliz de haber llegado sano y salvo nuevamente a la Weasley-van… y no solo él, Ginny también… todo parecía estar bien, abrió la portezuela de la cajuela y comenzó subir las mochilas que se encontraban dispersas en el suelo, Ron aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a el.. "Hey, ahí te va esta.." Le dijo arrojando una para que Harry la acomodara.

Harry la tomó y la colocó dentro sin embargo no sabía bien que expresión dirigirle a Ron, por lo que confundido se quedó mirando hacia el interior de la cajuela.

Ron no pudo evitar notar esto y comenzó a sentirse nuevamente culpable por aquella cosa horrible que había dicho, por lo que con precaución se acercó y dijo un poco inseguro "Harry… perdón.. no sabes cuanto lamento lo que te dije… lo último que quería era lastimarte… en verdad.."

"Yo se que eres mi amigo, Ron.. y que eso es lo último que quieres… no te das cuenta?.. todo esto no es mas que la fuerza negativa que Nathair trae a nosotros…" Dijo Harry mirando de reojo al niño con un poco de recelo.

Ron quedó pensativo a un rato… el no sentía ninguna fuerza negativa… sabía bien que si había dicho lo que dijo fue porque lo había hecho salirse de sus casillas… después de todo no había algo que molestara mas a Ron que toparse con alguien mas necio que el, sin embargo para eliminar el problema se limito a encogerse de hombros y decir "Podría ser…" y antes de que Harry dijera otra cosa le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro y le dijo "Entonces queda en el olvido?.."

Harry suprimió una sonrisa y le dijo "Sea como sea ya eres mi cuñado… porque no seguir siendo mi mejor amigo también.."

"Genial." Murmuró Ron antes de ir por las demás mochilas para arrogárselas a Harry y que este las continuara guardando.

En el interior de la camioneta Hermione se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto Y Nathair se encontraba por primera ves sentado junto a Ginny… "Mira, apuesto a que nunca has probado estas.." Dijo Sacando una pequeña caja de grageas que había dejado en la camioneta y ofreciéndole a Nathair.

"Que son?..." Dijo él curioso.

"Grageas de diferentes sabores.. pruébalas, van a gustarte y no podrás dejar de comerlas… al menos claro que te salga una con sabor a carne podrida.." Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y esperando a que Nathair tomara algunas para después ofrecerle a Malfoy y a Clive que iban en el último asiento de la Van.

Clive comió una lleno de entusiasmo, Hermione le había regalado algunas hace muchos años cuando eran niños, sin embargo al morderla su gesto emocionado cambió por uno de repulsión "Ew!.. esto sabe como a vísceras de animal!.."

"Mala suerte.." Dijo Malfoy riendo… " A mi me toco una de Mandarina…"

"Y a ti?..." Preguntó Ginny a Nathair "No sé… no he probado muchas cosas… pero puedo decir que sabe bien.." Dijo Con una gran sonrisa y tomando de la caja un pequeño puñado.

Ron subió entonces al asiento del piloto y Harry abrió la puerta para subir al asiento en donde se encontraba Ginny, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ésta estaba con Nathair y riendo como si se tratara de uno de sus sobrinos… Ginny lo miró con aprensión esperando algún desplante por parte de Harry, sin embargo para sorpresa de todos se subió como si no hubiera ningún problema y dijo a Nathair señalando la caja de grageas "Son buenas no?... las habías probado antes?.."

"No.." Dijo Nathair sintiéndose un poco extraño al ser la primera ves que hablaba con el.

Ginny miró a Harry sonriendo y este le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Ginny simplemente dijo "Nathair, quieres ir junto a la ventana?.." Y después de que el niño emocionado asintió, la pelirroja tomó asiento junto a Harry acomodándose cariñosamente en su hombro.

Ron giró la cabeza para dirigirle a Harry una mirada confundida, Harry solamente se limitó a murmurar "Puedo darle el beneficio de la duda…" Ron sonrió y miró nuevamente al frente para iniciar con su travesía sobre ruedas.

Estaba atardeciendo ya, y realmente se sentían cansados por lo que Ron dijo "Les propongo que aterricemos nuevamente en la Villa Francesa… Podremos descansar y arreglar una cita con Dumbledore ahí mismo.."

Hermione asintió pensando que sería una excelente idea, ya que aparte de descansar apropiadamente, podrían ver a Dumbledore lo antes posible.

Pronto se vieron nuevamente pasando por abajo de aquel anuncio que decía "Bienvenue au Village Enthousiaste" Llegaron a la posada en donde entraron con familiaridad.. el mago de la recepción los miró con sorpresa "Monsieur Bienvenue arrière!...!..." Dijo el extraño hombre dandoles la bienvenida…

Ron miró a Hermione con gesto preocupado, no recordaba ni una palabra de las que Javery el auror francés le había enseñado, por lo que Hermione sonriendo se dirigió al hombre de la recepción "Bonjour… nous sommes si fatigués..." Dijo hablando de lo fatigados que se encontraban todos y continuó pidiendo una habitación "puis j'obtenir une salle?.."

"Je n'ai pas.." Dijo el hombre con expresión de lamento, diciendole a Hermione que no tenía cuartos, pero después cambió su expresión por una de entusiasmo y dijo "mais je puis vous offrir… 'La Suite Heureuse'"…

Hermione lo miró complacida y asintió al instante diciendo a sus amigos "al parecer nos quedaremos en 'La Suite Alegría'…"

Los guiaron a la habitación y quedaron sorprendidos al verla… no imaginaron que en una pequeña posada tuvieran un ese tipo de lujos, había una enorme cama en el fondo de la habitación, en el otro extremo una fina sala con brazos de caoba francesa, una puerta que guiaba a una pequeña terraza desde la cual se podía ver la plaza de la villa con la pequeña imitación de la torre eiffel, y un pequeño bar con copas y champagne, perfecta para la celebración que merecía esa noche, en la que habían salido de los montes Grampianos sanos y salvos.

"Pues supongo que el modo mas rápido de comunicarnos con Dumbledore, es si me aparezco en Hogsmeade y voy a Hogwarts a buscarlo.." Dijo Harry sacando su varita de la mochila.

"Bien… prometemos esperar a que vuelvas antes de brindar…" Dijo Ron tirándose en la cama.

Y después de una sonrisa a Ginny por parte de Harry se escuchó un PLOP! Y desapareció de la habitación.

Nathair miraba pasmado la habitación y caminaba lentamente tocando las finas maderas que cubrían las paredes… nunca había estado en un lugar así… definitivamente nunca pensó que 'aquellos' que irían por él le darían un trato como el que le estaban dando… realmente mientras estuvo en espera de que llegaran por él, vivía con el temor de que fueran grandes y espantosos monstruos… sin embargo parecían las personas mas amables que el había conocido… aunque no hubiera conocido a muchas personas…

"Nathair… quieres un té?.." Preguntó Hermione mientras tomaba una tetera mágica, la cual siempre tenía agua caliente en su interior y servía en una tasa.

"Si… gracias…" Respondió el niño encantado por el detalle.

"Los hiperbóreos te enseñaron a ser tan educado?.." Preguntó Ginny meditando en como un niño que había crecido con hiperbóreos podía tener tan buenos modales.

"No… fue en el Orfanato…" Dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

"oh… pensé que siempre habías vivido con los hiperbóreos…" Dijo Ginny interesada en la conversación mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña mesa en donde Nathair estaba sentado.

Hermione miró a Clive, Malfoy y Ron que sostenían una conversación sobre Quidditch en la pequeña sala y tomó asiento también en la mesa con Nathair y Ginny después de hacer una mueca a Clive que emocionado escuchaba las anécdotas de las escobas voladoras.

Nathair negó con la cabeza "No… vivo con los hiperbóreos hace solo un año y medio con dos días.."

"Oh… y antes en que Orfanato estabas… sabes decirnos?.." Preguntó Hermione curiosa por saber el origen del niño.

"En El Orfanato St. Patrick de Magos y Brujas abandonados a su suerte…" Dijo Nathair hablando con indiferencia mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su té y quitaba la taza rápidamente para tocarse los labios "Me quemé…"

Hermione sonrió sin prestarle mucha atención… pensaba mas bien en que otra pregunta podría hacerle "Y que sucedió… porque fueron por ti los hiperbóreos… y porque dejaron que te fueras con ellos…"

"ya casi no me acuerdo… era mi cumpleaños, estaba jugando con mis amigos, y de repente todos los que estaban junto a mi salieron volando como si los hubiera empujado… muy fuerte…" Dijo Nathair pensando sin dejar de mirar su taza de té. "Ese día en la noche los hiperbóreos fueron por mi… y en el orfanato dejaron que me fuera… creo que ya no querían que lastimara a nadie…"

"Y sabes porque liberaste la fuerza que lastimó a tus amigos?..." Preguntó Ginny sintiéndose un poco intimidada.

"Creo que me enojé… según leí a los magos se nos puede escapar magia accidental… no?..." Dijo Nathair inocentemente.

"Eh… pues si… suele pasar algunas veces…" Dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny con aprensión…

"De todas formas los hiperbóreos se portaron bien conmigo… me enseñaron a leer…" Dijo Nathair sonriendo encantadoramente.

PLOP PLOP!... se escuchó en la habitación apareciendo al instante Harry y Dumbledore…

Nathair dio un pequeño brinco desprevenido y Dumbledore le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa "Eres tu Nathair?..."

"Si…" Respondió el intrigado por como sabía su nombre "Quien eres…?"

"Soy Albus Dumbledore…" Respondió el Director de Hogwarts acercándose a Nathair y mirándolo detenidamente a los ojos.

"Y que hace?.." Preguntó Nathair sosteniéndole la mirada, pero sin entender a aquel hombre.

"Veo en tu interior…" Dijo Dumbledore con franqueza.

"Como?.." Preguntó Nathair curioso.

"Pues con magia…" Dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa.

"Y que ve en mi interior?.."

Dumbledore dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada "Inocencia, niño… es lo que veo ahora…"

Hermione sonrió aliviada y le dijo al pequeño "Nathair, necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas con Dumbledore… podrías ir a la terraza un momento?.."

Nathair asintió obediente y salió por la puerta de la terraza, Dumbledore lo miró salir sonriendo… una ves después de que el niño estuvo fuera de su vista su mirada tomó una expresión un poco triste… "No tiene idea…"

"Entonces…" Dijo Hermione intentando comenzar con su oleada de especulaciones, sin embargo Dumbledore la interrumpió.

"Sigue siendo el heredero… y tarde o temprano eso saldrá a flote, aunque el así no lo quiera… esta marcado por un testamento mágico…" Dijo Dumbledore sirviéndose una taza de té.

"Pero si nosotros le enseñamos lo que esta bien y lo que no…" Dijo Ginny buscando opciones.

"Podría ser…" Meditó Dumbledore… "Sin embargo, Señorita Weasley, eso podría provocarle una lucha interna demasiado intensa para la edad que tiene… puede llevarlo a la autodestrucción…"

"En el mundo muggle…" Dijo Clive atreviéndose a intervenir. "los testamentos tienen cláusulas… y si éstas no se cumplen el contrato se anula por completo… en el mundo mágico, no hay algo parecido?.."

Dumbledore miró satisfecho a Clive "Abogado eh?.." Dijo sonriendo y después continuó "Efectivamente, hay cláusulas también en los testamentos mágicos… es solo que nosotros no sabemos cuales son las que anulan este testamento.."

"Y como sabremos que es lo que tenemos que hacer.." Dujo Harry lleno de ansiedad. "Quizás todo esto es plan de Voldemort desde el principio… que fuera un niño tierno… para que nosotros nos encariñáramos con el y no le hiciéramos nada si lo encontrábamos y así su heredero pudiera reunir la fuerza necesaria para poder comenzar con todo de nuevo…"

"Eso me parece bastante complicado para que haya sido pensado por alguien que jamás ha sentido, cariño… compasión o cualquier otro sentimiento parecido al que están sintiendo ahora ustedes por Nathair… " Dijo Dumbledore mirando hacia la terraza en donde podían ver al niño mirando emocionado. "Sin embargo el lado oscuro ganaría mas si un grupo de personas justas envían a un niño de 6 años sin haber sido apropiadamente analizado a un grupo de dementores… no lo creen?.."

"Entonces…" Comenzó Hermione sonriéndole a Dumbledore.

"Entonces yo pienso que lo mas prudente aquí sería que estuviera bajo observación por algún tiempo… recavar información acerca de esto y por lo pronto darle todo lo bueno que podamos… aunque esto parezca imposible puedo decirles que… La diferencia entre lo imposible y lo posible radica en la fuerza de carácter de la personas… y ustedes, tienen mucho carácter…" Dijo Dumbledore mirándolos con confianza. "Sea como sea tendré que hablar con el Ministro sobre el asunto… es un hombre justo… que podrá decidir bien a favor del mundo Mágico."

Todos asintieron pensando que sería lo mejor, después de todo Ron y Harry pertenecían ahora de forma directa a la ley… y no podían esconder esta clase de asuntos…

"Pediré de cualquier modo que todo este asunto sea manejado con prudencia y que sea tratado como uno de los temas confidenciales del Ministerio." Dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie "Por lo pronto supongo que ustedes pueden hacerse cargo de el." Caminó hacia la puerta y les dijo sonriendo "Y bueno, ya que estoy aquí, no puedo irme sin antes ir por un café francés de la plaza de la villa.." Y con eso salió de la habitación…

Sin decir nada Harry salió tras él… "Señor… está seguro de todo esto?... cree que debemos confiar así de fácil?.."

Dumbledore lo miró cariñosamente y después de dar un suspiro dijo " Harry, Los hombres se equivocan más a menudo por ser demasiado listos, que por ser demasiado buenos… confía en la bondad… déjate llevar por ella… Sólo hay una manera de poner fin a la maldad y es la de devolver bien por mal…

"Pero…" Dijo harry aún sintiendo su corazón lleno de ansiedad.

"Escucha… Una prueba pequeña de la propia bondad, reside en confiar en la bondad escondida de los demás….. Ponte a prueba, Harry… no dejes que la ansiedad guíe tu corazón…" Dijo Dumbledore lleno de la calma que lo caracteriza… sus palabras siempre tenían un efecto tranquilizador en Harry… lo dejaban pensando y buscando esperanza en donde algunas veces ya no la veía… Ciertamente uno de sus grandes temores era que según la profecía Nathair podría vencerlo… y eso lo llenaba de un miedo inadmisible.

"Ahora ve a celebrar con tu amigos!.. te están esperando… han regresado de un viaje por el que merece la pena terminarse una botella de Champagne…" Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo "Nos veremos pronto…" Dijo sin voltear a mirarlo.

Harry entró de nuevo a la habitación dándole vueltas a lo que Dumbledore había dicho "_Tiene razón…" _Pensó convenciéndose a el mismo "_Debe tenerla…" _

"Anda Harry! Te estamos esperando.. ya esta servida tu copa!" Gritó Ron para animar a su amigo mientras todos rodeando la mesa sostenían su copa.

····························································································

Pasaron una no muy cómoda noche… después de todo solamente había una cama, en donde durmieron Hermione, Ginny y Nathair… Malfoy y Ron se recostaron en los dos sillones que había, y Harry y Clive tuvieron que irse resignados al suelo.

A la mañana siguiente Ron despertó mas ansioso que de costumbre "Rápido! Los quiero ver en la 'van' pronto.." dijo saliendo de la habitación con su varita en mano conjurando un hechizo que le atara las agujetas… desde que habían vuelto de los Grampianos no soltaba su varita para nada y procuraba hacer cualquier cosa con magia.

"Ron ¿Cuál es tu prisa!" Le dijo Hermione saliendo tras él poniéndose su chaqueta.

"Hoy es la fiesta de Halloween!... lo olvidas?... Si nos apresuramos llegaremos por la tarde y es perfecto!..." Dijo Ron irradiando felicidad.

Salieron y pagaron en la recepción… subieron a la Weasley-van y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a 'la madriguera'.

Nathair durmió mas de la mitad del camino, decía que se sentía mareado si se mantenía despierto. Mientras los demás hablaban de diferentes temas, Ginny le contaba a Harry lo que Nathair les había dicho sobre el orfanato, cuidando algunas veces que el niño siguiera dormido. Ron le contaba a Hermione algunas anécdotas familiares y Hermione lo escuchaba sin poder contener la carcajada.

"Y pareciera que Fred y George se han propuesto gastar una mala broma a cualquier boda a la que asístan... " Dijo Ron riendo divertido "Debiste haber visto lo que le hicieron al pobre primo Gustave cuando se casó... Los mataría si hicieran algo parecido en nuestra ceremonia nupcial"

"No si yo los mato primero.." Dijo Hermione sonriendo sin poder evitar imaginar la imagen que Ron había puesto en su cabeza… Después de eso continuaron hablando un poco sobre las bromas que los gemelos habían hecho el día de la boda de Fleur y Bill, a la cual Hermione si había asistido...

Mientras tanto, Malfoy leía secretamente uno de los libros muggles de Ron, ocultándolo detrás de uno mágico… _"__¿Qué mal haré si pongo un beso en vuestros labios?..." _leía en silencio un fragmento de Shakespeare y sonreía hacia sus adentros pensando en que pronto vería de nuevo a su esposa.

Clive jugueteaba con Iekins y le arrojaba grajeas para que el animalillo las cachara con el hocico.

·····························································

El cielo atardecía entre colores rozados cuando finalmente la Weasley-van aterrizó en los terrenos de la madriguera. Antes incluso de tocar tierra pudieron ver fuera de la casa de los Weasley estaba preparada una gran mesa con abundante comida… muy al estilo de la Señora Weasley… podían distinguir un enorme pastel de moras el cual estaba siendo picoteado de manera furtiva por dos pequeños niños pelirrojos y otros dos pelirrojos que no eran tan niños después de todo…

"George!... Fred!.." Se escuchó el grito de la Señora Weasley que salía de la casa con un manjar en sus manos. "Puedo comprender que Edmund y Bilius lo hagan pero no ustedes!.." dijo reprendiéndolos mientras miraba también de manera enérgica a sus dos pequeños nietos.

"Eah! Miren quien ha llegado!..." Gritó Fred al ver aterrizar la Weasley-van y miraban a todos los que bajaban de ella.

"Ronnie… el gran auror!..." continuó George.

"Y Harry!... no puedo creerlo!" Siguió Fred fingiendo voz de mujer emocionada.

"Por favor! Quiero su autógrafo!..." gritó Fred acercándose a ellos y recibiendo a su hermano con un abrazo.

"Tu solo dime en donde lo pongo!..." Respondió Ron siguiéndoles el juego… Hermione sonrió divertida mientras se acercaba a ellos… hace algunos años eso quizás hubiera bastado para que las orejas de Ron se encendieran en un rojo profundo.

"Hey hey hey… Ronnie!..." Dijo George mientras miraba curioso al niño que sujetaba la mano de Hermione. "Hermione y tu tuvieron un hijo y no nos contaste!.." Dijo con voz de actuada indignación.

"Y calculando, supongo que fue al salir de Hogwarts… ustedes si que no perdían el tiempo.." Continuó Fred colocándose las manos en la cintura.

Este comentario logró tener el efecto que tenía en Ron desde los años pasados y sus orejas tomaron rápidamente el color de su cabello… Hermione solamente torció los ojos y dijo "Y tú tampoco lo pierdes…" alzando las cejas al mirar a lo lejos a Angelina… a la cual se le empezaba a notar una extraña barriga.

"Ni me lo digas… mamá se ha ido para atrás cuando la vio…" Dijo Fred en voz baja provocando la sonrisa de Hermione y una gran cara de espanto por parte de Ron.

"Fred!..." Exclamó Ron con ojos desorbitados.

"Que!... nos casaremos pronto…!" Dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros pero sin poder esconder el gesto de ilusión que le provocó decir su comentario… "Quien es el niño entonces?..." Dijo después señalando a Nathair.

"Eh… pues… ehem… es.." Dijo Ron mirando a Hermione nervioso.

"Es mi sobrino…" Dijo Hermione casualmente "Bueno… hijo de una prima mía… ustedes saben que no tengo hermanos… pero eh .. es hijo de mi prima"

Nathair solamente la miró sonriendo… no dijo nada, suponía que Hermione tenía una razón para decir eso… además de repente le gustó imaginar que era realmente el pariente de aquella bruja.

"Si… lo supuse cuando vi el cabello castaño y despeinado!" Dijo Fred riéndose.

"Oye!..." Dijo Hermione ofendida.

"Draco!" Se escuchó de repente el emocionado grito de una bruja de cabello negro que apresuradamente corría hacía él.

Draco giró desprevenido al escuchar la familiar voz "Cecilia!..." dijo apresurándose hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Se encontraron en un gran abrazo y estuvieron así por un momento muy largo en el cual Fred y George se limitaron a torcer los ojos y hacer una gran mueca de disgusto "No entiendo como una bruja como ella pudo fijarse en ese engreído…" Murmuró George por lo bajo.

"Pues ha cambiado un poco…" Dijo Ron con naturalidad dejando a los gemelos perplejos, por lo que Ron inmediatamente dijo "Aunque algunas veces sigue siendo igual de cretino que siempre… Eh, ven Mione, vamos a saludar a mamá" y sin decir nada mas se llevó a Hermione de la mano con el.

"Cecilia, que estas haciendo aquí!..." Dijo Malfoy mirando a su esposa como si no creyera estar parado ahí junto a ella "Yo ya estaba pensando en buscar una chimenea y buscarte en casa…"

"No pensé que llegarías hoy… Molly me invitó a venir hoy y realmente no quería pasar tan sola este día.." Dijo Cecilia abrazando de nuevo a Malfoy de manera entusiasta.

"Y como estas!... como va todo…" Dijo tomando un poco de distancia y mirándole la panza la cual ya era de unos seis meses de embarazo.

"Ha estado bastante inquieto… supongo que presentía que llegarías pronto…" Le respondió Cecilia sonriendo… "Ahora cuéntame con detalles lo que sucedió allá arriba!"

Caminaron juntos y muy despacio hacia donde estaban todos, mientras Malfoy le contaba lo sucedido con el heredero.

"Ginny…querida…" Dijo la Señora Weasley dando un abrazo a su única hija "Como estas… como estuvo su viaje…" Decía mientras la analizaba de pies a cabeza de manera frenética.

"Bien…" Respondió Ginny un poco confundida al ver el comportamiento de su madre "Que haces?..."

"Nada… nada… parece que todo esta bien contigo…" Dijo La señora Weasley un poco inquieta "Iré a saludar a Hermione…" Y de inmediato se fue para hacer lo mismo con Hermione.

"Que le sucede?..." Dijo Ginny a Harry que se acababa de acercar a ella después de saludar a sus cuñados.

"Dile a Fred y a Angelina que te lo expliquen…" Dijo Harry en tono burlón.

Momentos después llegó El Señor Weasley, seguido por Charlie que sorprendió a todos llevando una nueva novia… "Cada año ha sido una diferente… no se cuando piensa sentar cabeza…" Murmuró Ron a Hermione en un gesto de desaprobación.

"Pásame el jugo de calabaza Ron.." Dijo Bill a Ron amablemente… era algo encantador ver a toda la familia Weasley reunida y ahora también con los agregados políticos… Hermione y Harry no se sentían en lo absoluto extraños… como podían sentirse Fleur o en ese momento la nueva novia de Charlie, no, ellos desde hace mucho tiempo ya formaban parte de la familia Weasley.

"Y por cuanto tiempo estarás cuidando a tu sobrino, querida.." Preguntó la Señora Weasley a Hermione.

"Eh… pues aún no lo sé… posiblemente el viaje de mi prima puede extenderse mas de lo previsto…" Respondió ella un poco nerviosa sin despegar la vista de su plato.

La señora Weasley la miró casi con recelo "Ah… me parece encantador verte a cargo de un niño…" Dijo sonriendo de manera forzada… después miró a Ron y le dijo "Así que Hermione te llevó a conocer a sus familiares eh…"

"Eh… pues si… si podría decirse…" Dijo Ron nervioso tragando saliva "Aunque realmente no conviví con ellos… fue una visita demasiado rápida… solo nos dejaron al niño y se fueron…"

La señora Weasley simplemente asintió en silencio… "Terminamos de comer!" Dijeron al unísono los gemelos de Bill y Fleur "Podemos ir a volar en las escobas!"

Bill se tomó un momento para pensarlo y dijo "Esta bien… pero no vuelen muy alto, ni tampoco muy rápido… inviten también al sobrino de Hermione.."

De inmediato Edmund le dijo "Ven vamos!..."

"Pero no he terminado mi jugo de calabaza.." Dijo Nathair tímidamente.

"No importa!" Dijo Bilius ansioso "Llévalo y en el camino te lo terminas!"

Ante esa idea Nathair se levantó emocionado… había leído mucho sobre escobas voladoras y la idea de ver una de cerca lo emocionaba demasiado.

Ante esto Ron exclamo aprensivo "Cuidado!" sin estar muy convencido de que sus sobrinos estuvieran jugando con el heredero de Voldemort. Hermione lo miró de manera fulminante por lo que Ron encogiéndose de hombros e intentando calmarse solo dijo "Es que nunca ha volado en una escoba…"

La señora Weasley se puso de pie y dirigiéndose al interior de la casa dijo en tono serio "Ron, Hermione… me gustaría hablar con ustedes en la cocina…"

Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie completamente extrañados y la siguieron en silencio… entraron y esperaron a que la Señora Weasley hablara.

Molly dio un suspiro… tomó un pañuelo y se secó unas lagrimas que aún no salían siquiera de sus ojos. "No se como empezar… No puedo negar que me siento orgullosa de ustedes… de que estén juntos… de que al fin están juntos… Sin embargo un hijo no tiene porque esconderse…"

"Hijo?.." Dijo Ron confundido.

"No sigas escondiéndolo mas, Ronnie… Oh, por merlín… ahora entiendo tantas cosas… Es por eso que Hermione se alejó de todos nosotros al salir de Hogwarts… ella estaba… bueno, estaba.." Decía la señora Weasley como si le costara trabajo continuar… "Bueno, esperando su hijo… y valla… parece que predominó tu color de cabello querida…" Dijo entre risas y llanto mirando a Hermione. "Oh mi Ron!... es por eso que has madurado tanto en el último año!... y tus ojos hace un momento… cuando te preocupaste por que fuera a volar en escoba… apuesto a que ahora me entiendes…"

Ron miraba a Hermione con ojos desorbitados mientras escuchaba las palabras incoherentes de su madre y Hermione intentaba solamente no dejar escapar una gran carcajada.

"Sin embargo!" Dijo la señora Weasley con un repentino tono aprensivo. "Creo que lo mas prudente sería si comenzamos a prepara la ceremonia… Oh por merlín! Es que acaso no les dije siempre que primero deberían llevar a cabo la ceremonia!..." Dijo Mirando a Ron con desaprobación "Podría ser para el mismo día que la de Fred y Angelina… y así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.."

"Por Morgana y Merlín volando en escoba!" Exclamó Ron cuando por fin terminó de entender lo que su madre estaba diciendo. "Mama!.. respira y ahora déjame hablar a mi.." Dijo deteniendo a la señora Weasley que no dejaba de deambular por la cocina "Hermione y yo jamás hemos… hemos… ehem… hemos…. tenido un hijo!" Dijo Ron poniéndose rojo como tomate y provocando el mismo efecto en su novia.

"Ah no?..." Dijo La señora Weasley Confundida.

"Pues no!... como puedes creer que te escondería algo así!" Dijo Ron casi ofendido, "Si tuviera un hijo de Hermione no dejaría de decirlo a todos…" Dijo poniéndose aún mas rojo… nunca había dicho algo así frente a su madre.

"Oh… oh mi pequeño Ronnie…" Dijo La señora Weasley abrazando a su hijo y llenándole después la cara de besos, mientras Hermione finalmente se atrevió a reír y miraba la escena divertida. "Es solo que ese Fred! Me ha dejado completamente alerta… que ya veo nietos en todas partes…"

"Pero por nosotros no debes preocuparte Molly.." Dijo Hermione recibiendo también un abrazó de su suegra.

"Oh no… claro que no… yo se que ustedes son bastante serios y tradicionales… y sé que he educado muy bien a Ron y que no harían nada hasta no estar aprop..iada…men..te.." titubeó la señora Weasley al ver los sonrojados y tensos rostros de Ron y Hermione.

Ron sentía que la cara le ardía en llamas… sentía ganas de correr y tirarse en la primera barranca que encontrara, de repente se escuchó un ruido… como el de una explosión… y olvidando todo lo que hace un instante decía su madre, un pensamiento invadió su mente y mirando aprensivo a Hermione murmuró "Nathair.."

* * *

tan tAN TAN!... UUUH.. cuantas cosas pasaron en este capitulo... si que estuvo largo ¿NO?... 

Haber para cuando subo el que viene,... yo espero no tardar demaciado... ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS EH! ... no lo olviden, yo los consiento y ustedes también a mi!...

BESOS!

ATTE: Gemini : Left!


	36. Peligrosas Convicciones

_Well, well, well... pensaba dejarlos esperando un poco más... pero como ansias por que vean en que se termina este capitulo... esta un poco largo, pero creo que sencillo de leer, porque en su mayoría son dialogos._

Atte: **GEMINI LEFT**

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Ron sentía que la cara le ardía en llamas… sentía ganas de correr y tirarse en la primera barranca que encontrara, de repente se escuchó un ruido… como el de una explosión… y olvidando todo lo que hace un instante decía su madre, un pensamiento invadió su mente y mirando aprensivo a Hermione murmuró "Nathair.."

* * *

**CAPITULO 36: _PELIGROSAS CONVICCIONES_ **

* * *

Sin decir otra cosa los dos salieron apresurados hacia el exterior en donde todos los demás Weasleys se encontraban alarmados en especial Harry que le dijo a Ron "Vamos!... viene de allá!" señalando el punto en el que se encontraban jugando los gemelos y Nathair.

Corrieron Ron y Harry a la cabeza, con su varita en guardia, seguidos por Hermione, Ginny y todos los demas preocupados Weasleys… Bill esperanzado gritaba a Fred y a George "Fueron ustedes verdad? Es alguna broma suya!.."

Llegaron y encontraron a Edmund tirado en el suelo… había sangre en su cara y parecía que estaba inconciente, Bilius y Nathair se encontraban junto a el asustados y al mismo tiempo llenos de preocupación.

Ron se abalanzó furioso hacia Nathair "Que le hiciste!... que le hiciste!" mientras los demás lo miraban paralizados.

"Yo no… yo no.." Titubeaba Nathair pálido del susto, nunca había visto a alguien con esa expresión en los ojos.

"Fuiste tu!" Dijo Ron gritando.

"Ronald!... déjalo!..." Decía Hermione jalando a Ron del suéter… "Te digo que lo sueltes!"

"Yo se los dije!.. se los advertí!..." Gritaba Harry enojado mientras al lado de Bill revisaba a Edmund.

"Ahora mismo te irás a Azkaban!" Gritaba Ron fuera de sí… "Te mandaremos con los demen.."

"Petrificus Totalus!" Gritó Hermione apuntándole a su novio, el cual quedó al instante inmóvil… Fred y George lo tomaron por los brazos y lo jalaron hacia atrás… completamente extrañados por la actitud de Ron y agradecidos con Hermione por haber tomado la iniciativa de inmovilizarlo.

Hermione se acercó después a Nathair que no había aguantado más y se había echado a llorar. "Que sucedió… dime que sucedió…" Le decía con toda la calma que podía intentar encontrar en ese momento.

"Hermione… yo no hice nada…" Dijo Nathair entre sollozos, después tocando la piedra que colgaba de su cuello dijo… "Edmund quería ver mi colgante… yo les dije que no.. podía… prestarlo… pero me dijeron otra vez… y se los presté porque ellos me iban a prestar… su escoba…"

"Después salió como un rayo…" Dijo Bilius temeroso "Ni siquiera vi de donde… y eso le dio a Edmund…"

"Pero te enojaste por algo?..." Dijo Hermione aún intentando consolar a Nathair.

"No… si yo estaba muy feliz… acababa de montarme en la escoba... de Edmund…"

"Debió ser magia accidental…" Dijo Charlie confundido, intentando buscar una explicación.

Bill miró a Hermione intentó calmarla "No te preocupes, Hermione… parece que no es nada grave… sin embargo creo que tu sobrino será mago también.."

Hermione lo miró y se limitó a decir "Si, eso parece…"

"Parece que el rayo solo pasó junto a el y la energía fue la que lo arrojó…" Dijo Bill mirando a su hijo "Debe de estar solo desmayado del susto…"

"Y la sang'e… pog'que tiene sang'e?" Preguntó Fleur preocupada.

"Nada serio… se abrió la frente un poco… es un punto bastante escandaloso.. te abres un poco y sale sangre como si te cortaras las venas.." Dijo Bill intentando minimizar las cosas. "Lo llevaré adentro.." mencionó antes de tomarlo en sus brazos y caminar en dirección a la casa.

Todos se fueron de ahí siguiendo a Bill… los gemelos arrastraron a Ron y se lo llevaron con ellos, Harry y Ginny fueron los únicos que se quedaron.

"Nathair… pase lo que pase, nunca te quites de nuevo este colgante…" Murmuró Hermione con seriedad al niño.

"Y ahora que!..." Dijo Harry exasperado. "Vamos a seguir así!"

"Fue solo un error Harry!.." Expuso Hermione con sensatez.

"Un error que pudo haber terminado en tragedia…" Comentó Harry lleno de rigidez.

"Pero no fue así!... todo esta bien, Harry… todo esta bien.." Dijo Hermione diciendo estas palabras más bien para tranquilizarse a ella misma.

"Vas a seguir negando la realidad a pesar de lo que acabas de ver!" Exclamó Harry muy alterado.

"Voy a seguir haciendo lo correcto, Harry… aunque este sola en esto" Dijo Hermione con la cabeza en alto y pretendiendo poner fin a esa conversación.

Harry la miró lleno de impotencia "Sabes, Hermione.. Las convicciones son las más peligrosas enemigas de la verdad" y se marchó también hacia la casa, caminando decidido y enojado.

"No estarás sola, Hermione…" Murmuró Ginny que se había quedado muda durante toda la discusión.

Hermione intentó reír, sin embargo en lugar de risa fue un sollozo lo que escapo de sus labios… "Ron va a estar muy molesto conmigo… es la segunda ves que lo petrifico en menos de seis meses…" Realmente eso la mortificaba, pero no tanto como el hecho de cuestionarse si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto al proteger a Nathair.

"Estas loca?.. después de cómo estaba actuando merecía que le lanzaras una maldición Cruciatus.." Dijo Ginny sintiéndose muy molesta con Ron "Como se le ocurrió decir todo eso…" comentó mascullando mas bien para ella misma. "No te preocupes, Herm… todo va a estar bien…"

"Y si Harry tiene Razón?..." Dijo Hermione intentando permanecer ecuánime, sin embargo otro sollozo se le escapaba.

"De cualquier forma… habrás cumplido con tu verdad… y la mía…" Dijo Ginny tratando de inspirarle confianza… después murmurando dijo "Si nos rindiéramos ahora, nunca nos perdonaríamos… y yo se que Harry y Ron tampoco se lo perdonarían… viviríamos todos llenos de remordimiento… y entonces si… Vol… Voldemort habría ganado mucho…" Terminó juntando coraje para decir el nombre. "Iré a hablar con Harry… no me gusta verlo así de alterado."

Y después de decir eso de marchó… Nathair miraba a Hermione lleno de tristeza… sentía ganas de regresar a la montaña en donde no lastimaba a nadie… "Ya no llores…" Se atrevió a decir después de unos segundos. "No quiero que llores por mi culpa…"

Hermione lo miró, le entristecía ver el modo en que Nathair estaba siendo utilizado por los poderes de Voldemort… "No es por tu culpa… tu no elegiste…"

"No elegí que?.." Preguntó Nathair sin entender.

"Olvídalo…" Dijo Hermione jalándolo hacia ella y abrazándolo por un buen rato "Todo fue un accidente… tu eres un buen niño…"

"No lo soy…" Dijo Nathair mirando al suelo "no te enojes conmigo…Bilius no vio… pero el rayo salió de mi.."

"Lo sé.." Dijo Hermione levantando con su mano la cara de Nathair.

"Lo sabes?.." Preguntó él sorprendido "Y no estas enojada?.."

"No lo hiciste con intención o si?.." Le dijo alzando las cejas.

"Pues no… claro que no… pero lo lastimé…"

"Estoy segura que el te perdonará porque sabe que eres bueno…" Le dijo Hermione abrazándolo de nuevo. "Nathair.."

"Que.."

"Quiero decirte algo… y quiero que siempre te acuerdes de esto…" Dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

"Que cosa?.." Respondió Nathair sosteniéndole la mirada.

"Probablemente tu serás un mago muy poderoso…" Dijo Hermione escogiendo sus palabras "Sin embargo no hay ningún poder mas grande, que el poder de Decidir lo correcto…"

"Voy a ser un gran mago… y voy a decidir lo correcto…" Dijo Nathair sonriendo "Para que tu no llores…"

Hermione le dirigió una gran sonrisa… después con seriedad dijo "Posiblemente algunas veces podrás estar enojado… y sentirás ganas de no hacer lo correcto…"

"Que hago entonces?..." Preguntó él consternado.

"Tendrás que ser muy fuerte… y luchar contra esos pensamientos… Por ningún motivo dejes que te ganen… tu tienes el poder de que no te ganen… tienes el poder…"

"De hacer lo correcto.." Murmuró Nathair.

Hermione rió… "Eres muy inteligente eh!..."

"Es que ya tengo seis años, seis meses y tres días…" Dijo Nathair orgulloso.

"Ahora vamos adentro… tengo mucho frío, tu no?"

"Mucho!" gritó Nathair.

Caminaron hacia la casa y pudieron ver de reojo a Harry y a Ginny que hablaban bajo un árbol… pero fingieron que no los habían visto y pasaron de largo.

Entraron a la casa un poco temerosos… después de todo se suponía que era el sobrino de Hermione y por esto se sentía un poco avergonzada al menos con Bill y Fleur.

"Hermione, todo esta bien…" Dijo Bill sonriendo "En serio, no te preocupes… Edmund ya se encuentra bien en su habitación"

"Ya esta bien!" Dijo Nathair sonriendo con alivio.

"Si… le cerramos la herida… ya solamente le duele la contusión...… pero esta bien.." contestó Bill amablemente. "Así que Hermione, deja ya esa cara de preocupación… son cosas de niños… siempre hay accidentes cuando juegan…"

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa forzada "Me alegro que no pasara a mayores…"

"Y alégrate también por tu sobrino… con esa magia podría llegar a ser tan grande como Dumbledore.." Dijo Charlie alzando las cejas desde uno de los sillones de la sala.

"O según lo acontecido esta noche…" Comenzó George bromeando.

"Podría llegar a ser tan peligroso como ya-saben-quien!" terminó Fred echándose a reír.

"Fred!... George!.." Gritó la señora Weasley reprendiendo a los gemelos como si fueran dos niños. "No preocupen mas a la pobre de Hermione…"

"Tienes razón… lo sentimos Hermione…" Dijo Fred mirando con picardía a su hermano.

"Bastantes problemas tienes, teniendo a un Furioso Weasley aún petrificado arriba…" Dijo George dejando escapar nuevamente una carcajada.

"Hay no…" Se lamentó Hermione por aún tener que resolver ese detalle. "En donde esta?..."

"Lo dejamos en la antigua Habitación de Charlie.." Respondió Fred chasqueando la lengua "Será mejor que lo amarres primero…"

"Y después lo desencantes.." Terminó George.

"Me parece un buen concejo…" Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras "Nathair, espera aquí abajo un momento.."

"Dile que se porte bien! Dile que se porte bien!" Gritó Fred recibiendo después una mirada fulminante por parte de Hermione.

·························································

"Escucha Harry" Dijo Ginny muy seria. "EL Niño no tuvo la culpa y no pienso discutir contigo diez horas para que lo entiendas…"

"Ginny, aunque no la tuviera… va a terminar por romper la tranquilidad que finalmente teníamos..!" Dijo Harry intentando mantener la calma… hablaban los dos con la voz muy baja… se encontraban bajo uno de los árboles que estaban cerca de la casa y no querrían que nadie saliera si escuchaban algún grito.

"Bien… entonces hazlo… llévalo con los dementores…." Espetó Ginny tomando desprevenido a Harry.

"Que?.." Dijo él con expresión confusa.

"Si!.. entrégalo y que le den el beso…" Dijo Ginny con simpleza y después mirándolo fijamente agregó " Solo te aviso que no quiero estar contigo cuando el remordimiento se apodere de ti y comiences con la amargura en tu vida… Porque sabes que así será, Harry…" Y dándole antes un beso en la mejilla se alejó de él caminando hacia la casa.

··································

Hermione dio un suspiro de aprensión al encontrarse frente a la puerta de la vieja habitación de Charlie… contó hasta tres y tomando valor, entró.

Ron se encontraba inmovilizado sobre la cama y movió los ojos intentando ver quien había entrado en la habitación.

"Ron…" Dijo Hermione en voz baja acercándose a él "Perdóname… no quería llegar a esto… me dio miedo pensar en lo que podías llegar a hacer allá afuera" Tomó asiento en la cama junto a Ron y acarició su cara cariñosamente "Edmund ya esta bien… y yo ya hable con Nathair… no fue su culpa, sabes?... nada de esto es su culpa… el no eligió ser lo que es… ni siquiera lo sabe!" dijo con exasperación… Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas por segunda ves en la noche. "Seguiré con esto Ron… aunque Harry y ahora tu también digan lo que digan… continuaré a cargo de Nathair hasta que sea Dumbledore el que me diga lo contrario…" Se acercó a el para mirarlo directamente a los ojos "No dejaré que un niño viva como prisionero o muera solamente porque permitimos que el temor nos arrebate la esperanza… Lo haré con o sin ti, Ron… aunque obviamente quisiera que fuera contigo.." y apoyándose en el pecho de su novio se echó a llorar… "Abrázame Ron…" dijo aún con la cabeza agachada "No me ignores…" y sintiéndose de repente ridícula se levantó y dejó escapar una risa combinada con sollozo "Que tonta soy… Finite incantatem!.."

"Por fin!" Exclamó Ron moviendo la quijada y la cabeza para desentumirse "Ya estaba temiendo que me dejaras así toda la noche!" después la miró con seriedad, mientras ella solamente miraba el piso, Ron dio un suspiro y dijo abriendo los brazos "Te estoy esperando!...querías que te abrazara no?..." Hermione lo miró sonriendo y se tiró a sus brazos… "Te abrazaría con mas fuerza si no me hubieras dejado encantado tanto tiempo… siento como hormigas en todo el brazo.."

"Lo siento, Ron.." murmuró Hermione.

"Nah… no digas nada… solo deja de llorar que aún sigo sintiéndome extraño cuando llora una mujer cerca de mi…" Dijo Ron bromeando y logrando el efecto deseado cuando Hermione soltó una pequeña risita, Ron dio después un suspiro "Ah… no esperaba menos de ti en todo este asunto… sabes? Si te aferrabas a defender a un elfo doméstico… era de suponerse que serías peor ahora que se trata de un niño… Pero es lo que me gano por amar a una bruja como tú.."

"Yo también te amo…" Dijo Hermione plenamente convencida… no había nadie mejor para ella que Ron y de eso estaba segura. Pensaba también en si Ginny había logrado calmar a Harry… suponía que lo había hecho… después de todo le quedaba claro que ambas tenían un poder irresistible de persuasión hacia con ese par de magos. "Ahora vamos abajo, antes de que tu madre venga aquí preocupada por lo que podamos estar haciendo…"

······································

"Ginny, no te vallas por favor…" Dijo Harry alcanzando a Ginny antes de que esta abriera la puerta de la casa.

"Harry… no quiero seguir discutiendo de esto… No me harás cambiar de opinión.. ni voy a decirte que tienes razón…" Dijo Ginny exasperada.

"No quiero eso… porque… yo sé… que tu la tienes…" Dijo Harry bajando la cabeza.

"Que tengo que?.." Preguntó Ginny incrédula.

"La Razón…" Dijo Harry soltando un suspiro.

"Claro que la tengo!" Exclamó Ginny con una brillante sonrisa.

"Voldemort después de todo se saldría con la suya…" Dijo Harry negando con la cabeza "Ha sido muy inteligente esta ves… o me destruye figuradamente o lo hace de manera literal…"

"Deja de decir eso!..." Dijo Ginny acomodándose entre sus brazos.

"Sabes…? Siempre había escuchado eso de que los niños intimidaban a los hombres… pero este… por Merlín… no me intimida.. me aterra…" Dijo Harry riendo nervioso.

"El gran Harry Potter aterrado por los niños… sería una buena noticia en un titular del profeta.." Rió Ginny provocándolo.

"Hey!.. solo le temo a ese!.." Respondió Harry alzando las cejas… después se acercó provocativamente a ella y agregó "si quieres podemos trabajar en el asunto y verás que no les tengo miedo a los otros… de hecho, me muero de ganas por uno…"

"Harry!"… Dijo Ginny sonrojada "Que te parece si primero salimos de un problema antes de entrar a otro…"

"Parece que después de todo no soy yo el que se aterra por los niños… eh.." Respondió el divertido tomando a Ginny de la mano… "Ya en serio… no crees que sería una buena idea.."

"Realmente me estas asustando…" Dijo Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos… "Pero porque no le preguntas a mi madre si es una buena idea o no…"

····························

"Finalmente!.." Dijo La señora Weasley cuando Ginny y Harry entraron a la casa "Todo bien?"

"Pues si…" dijo Harry sonriendo… había pasado un agradable momento con Ginny afuera y su humor había cambiado por completo.

"Pues entonces sigamos con el festejo!..." Dijo EL Señor Weasley contento "Después de todo el Halloween es solo una vez al año!"

"Traje unas botellas de Jerez Ardiente…" Dijo Charlie sonriente.

"Nathair…" Murmuró Bilius por un rincón de las escaleras… "Quieres venir a jugar ajedrez mágico con nosotros?.."

Todos miraron aprensivos hasta que la señora Weasley dijo "Claro que si quiere… anda muchacho, ve a jugar…"

"Ve.. esta bien…" Le dijo Hermione animándolo "Recuerda lo que te dije del colgante…"

"No me lo quitaré.." Dijo Nathair subiendo las escaleras contento y sintiendo un gran alivio al saber que Bilius y Edmund no estaban enojados con el.

"Que colgante?.." Preguntó Bill curioso.

"Su catalizador de energía… tu sabes, nada mejor para la magia accidental!" Dijo Hermione sonriendo relajadamente.

"Hermione!" Dijo Charlie "Cuanto te sirvo de Jerez?.."

"Eh… no tendrás mejor una cerveza de mantequilla?... no quiero ni pensar todo lo que puedo hablar de mas con el Jerez…"

"Como gustes!" Dijo Charlie pasándole una botella de cerveza de Mantequilla.

Pasaron una velada simplemente encantadora, hablando de un sinnúmero de temas… Malfoy prefería mantenerse al margen en las conversaciones y no opinar … pasaba mas tiempo mirando a Cecilia que otra cosa y al primer bostezo que ésta dio se levantó preocupado.

"Bueno… nosotros nos vamos… mi esposa esta ya cansada…" Dijo pensando que además sería el pretexto para irse… el que se hubiera portado de manera adecuada en los Grampianos no quería decir que ahora disfrutaba de la compañía de ocho Weasleys..

"Muchas gracias por todo, Molly… has sido encantadora…" Dijo Cecilia despidiéndose de la señora Weasley con quien en los últimos días había entablado muy buena comunicación.

"Oh.. ni siquiera lo digas, querida… espero seguir en comunicación contigo…" Dijo Molly dándole un gran abrazo "Y no olvides la poción que te enseñé para los dolores de espalda!"

"No la olvidaré!... nos vemos después entonces… buenas noches.. sigan disfrutando lo que queda de este día.." Dijo Cecilia amablemente.

"Adiós…" Dijo Malfoy a secas… y después de sentir como si faltara algo más, se limitó a completar con un corto y sorpresivo "Gracias." Y PLOP! Desapareció junto con Cecilia.

"Wooo!... alguna otra sorpresa para la noche?"…. Exclamo George de manera burlesca.

"Sería agradable que nos sorprendieras diciendo que regresas con Alicia… y que dejaré de escuchar tus lamentos todos los días…" Respondió Fred tomando a su Hermano por sorpresa.

"Hey!... no se supone que debes molestarme a mi!.. soy tu hermano!" Dijo George casi ofendido.

Durante lo que quedó de la noche George estuvo un poco ofendido, y no solamente por el comentario de Fred… sino también porque su hermano se casaría al parecer pronto y dejaría de vivir con el.

"George!... no pensarías que ibas a vivir con él toda la vida o si!" Dijo Hermione en un intento por consolarlo momentos mas tarde. "Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es dejar de aceptar los vasos de jerez que te ofrezca Charlie.."

Después miró a Clive que estaba casi dormido en uno de los sillones, se acercó a el y le dijo… "Clive, estoy muerta… me apareceré en el departamento…"

"Y yo?.." Preguntó Clive deseoso de estar en su cama.

"oh.. lo siento… no puedes aparecerte conmigo…. Ni puedes usar la red flu… le pediré a Ron que te preste una habitación y mañana te lleve en la 'van'.. de acuerdo?..."

"Si… como sea…" respondió él bostezando.

"Ron, nos vemos mañana entonces…" Dijo Hermione momentos después a su novio.

"Mira, le daré la habitación a Clive y lo llevaré mañana a Londres… pero no te vallas" Respondió el de manera encantadora.

"Extraño mi habitación, y mi cama…" Dijo Hermione sin dejarse convencer.

"Estarás ahí mañana…"

"Que sentido tiene que me quede… si tu vas a estar en un cuarto y yo en otro.." Respondió ella cruzando los brazos.

"Pero en la noche puedes irte furtivamente a mi cuarto…" Respondió él Alzando las cejas.

"Ronald!" Dijo Hermione sonrojada "No… no bajo el mismo techo que tu madre… definitivamente no…" mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Mejor…" Agregó bajando la voz y convirtiéndola en un susurro "sácale provecho a tu condición de mago… pretende estar en tu habitación y te apareces tu en mi departamento…"

"Mmm.. una buena idea… Hecho… Espérame ahí en treinta minutos.." Murmuró Ron sonriendo.

De repente Hermione cambió la sonrisa por un gesto de desilusión "No Ron… había olvidado algo…"

"Que cosa?" Pregunto el al instante.

"Nathair… Obviamente no se quedará aquí.. se irá conmigo a mi departamento y no creo que sea buena idea…" Dijo Hablando rápido.

"Ese no es problema… le daremos una poción para dormir y listo.." Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. "No creerás que voy a dejar que te vallas sola con él o sí?..."

Hermione lo miró ya casi convencida y después dijo "Y vas a dejar a tu hermana aquí, sola con Harry?... seguramente para estos momentos ya planearon también lo del cambio de habitación.."

"Eso no va a funcionar ahora, Mione…" Dijo Ron sonriendo "No después de esta larga, muy larga semana…"

"De acuerdo… voy por Nathair… nos vamos y…" Sonriendo Hermione dijo lo siguiente en su oído, ya que Molly pasaba por ahí en ese momento "Te espero en treinta minutos.."

·················································

"Hey… que tal pasaste la noche…" Dijo Hermione a Nathair a la mañana siguiente.

"Nunca había dormido tan bien… la cama de Clive es bastante cómoda…" Respondió él después de dar un largo bostezo. "Y Ron?... creo que escuché su voz anoche…"

"Nah… debiste estar soñando…" Dijo Hermione negando de manera casual.

"Si… puede ser…"

Hermione cambió después el tema con habilidad "Tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa nueva… Bill y Fleur fueron muy lindos anoche al regalarte esa pijama… No me imagino que habrán pensando al ver que tenía con esa ropa a mi sobrino!..." Dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

La ropa de Nathair no estaba tan mal después de todo, sin embargo comenzaba a quedarle corta… tanto de los brazos como de los pies y después de la bajada por los montes estaba ya un poco sucia…

"Hermione… no tengo dinero…" Murmuró Nathair avergonzado.

Hermione rió "No lo necesitas… yo te la pienso regalar…" Dijo ella saliendo hacia la cocina de su apartamento. "Que quieres para desayunar?..."

Nathair estaba estupefacto… le comprarían ropa nueva?... podía escoger lo que quería para desayunar? Quién era el para merecerse todo eso…?.

Salió de la habitación hacia la cocina "No se que quiero…"

"Y realmente yo no se cocinar muchas cosas… Ron no debe tardar… lo esperamos y después nos vamos al Callejón Diagon… te parece?.."

"Si…… tienes muchas cosas interesantes aquí…" Contestó distraído mirando todo "Son todas mágicas?..."

"No… la mayoría son muggles… como Clive y mis padres…" Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

"Clive es muggle!... y tu… tu eres hija de Muggles?" Dijo Nathair sorprendido.

"Si… porque te sorprendes?..."

"No lo se… quizás es porque…" Dijo Nathair pensativo… de repente su expresión cambió por completo y se tornó como enojada… comenzó a murmurar con la quijada apretada "Eres una sangre-sucia… y debes morir… todos los sangre-sucia deben morir! Yo me encargaré de eso…"

"Nathair que estas diciendo…" Dijo hermione sintiéndose aterrada.

"No me llames por mi nombre, atrevida Sangre-sucia…." Dijo Nathair mirándola fijamente… su mirada poseía un brillo de maldad y su voz comenzaba a sonar cada vez mas fría y aguda.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

_AAAAH! que mieedo!... si les digo, uno no sabe que esperar con este niño!... _

_Espero que me dejen sus comentarios y críticas, no se limíten... si quieren pueden dejar dos o tres, a mi no me importa, bua ja ja..._

_Ah.. los Weasleys, simplemente los adoro... que bueno que Nathair no mató a Edmund..._

_bUENO: pues ahora si que, tengo que seguir escribiendo para poderles subir el siguiente capi... _

_la verdad no sé cuando pueda poner el siguiente... yo espero que pronto, cruzen los dedos._


	37. Plazo y Petición PRIMERA PARTE

**_hOLA mis XhamaKoS:... Disculpen dejarlos esperando más de lo acostumbrado... me encontraba sufriendo una crisis de inspiración... y no sabía que hacer!..._**

**_Pero bueno... aqui esta la continuación, la cual deja abierta algunas posibles situaciónes que viviran los personajes en los capitulos siguientes... _**

**_Espero ansiosa sus reviews, que son los que me hacen seguir... digo, pues asi es como se que aún hay personas que lo estan leyendo... Ya que hay algunas personas que no han leído el libro 6, continúo escribiendo sin nignún Spoiler y como pensaba hacerlo antes de leer el libro, va?.. _**

**_Cuidense!_**

**_Besos!_**

**_Atte: Gemini Left!_**

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

"No me llames por mi nombre, atrevida Sangre-sucia…." Dijo Nathair mirándola fijamente… su mirada poseía un brillo de maldad y su voz comenzaba a sonar cada vez mas fría y aguda.

* * *

**CAPITULO 37:** **_PLAZO Y PETICIÓN_**

Hermione tomó su varita y le apuntó nerviosa… "Nathair… soy Hermione… soy tu amiga…"

"Una sangre-sucia no puede ser mi amiga!" Gritó Nathair con esa odiosa y terrible voz.

"Esto no es correcto… no esta bien…" Murmuró Hermione acercándose a él despacio.

TOK TOK TOK…. Se escuchó en la puerta y al instante Nathair despertó como de un transe "Quizás solo me sorprendo porque nunca había conocido a una bruja nacida de Muggles.." Dijo el niño sonriéndole después encantadoramente a Hermione. "Yo quisiera una varita como la tuya…" Dijo después al mirar curioso la varita que Hermione sostenía temblorosa.

TOK TOK TOK…

"Yo abro!.." Exclamó Nathair dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Hermione continuaba completamente aterrada… la expresión que había visto hace unos momentos en Nathair y la voz… habían hecho que su sangre se congelara en su interior.

"Hola Ron…" Dijo Nathair inexpresivo… aún no se reponía de haberlo visto tan enojado el día anterior.

"Hola…" Respondió Ron pasando de largo sin decirle nada más "Amor, traje tus cosas… y también a tu 'room mate…'" Agregó riendo, mientras Clive entraba también. Miró a Hermione pálida la cual no había saltado a sus brazos como debería hacerlo… o al menos eso suponía después de la linda noche que habían pasado… "Hermione… estás bien?..."

Hermione miró a Ron, definitivamente no podía contarle lo que había pasado… o bastaría para que sin pedir opinión alguna él mismo lo llevara con los dementores.. "Si Claro… de repente me sentí mareada… debe ser por el aire de la ciudad… después de estar tanto tiempo con un aire tan limpio seguramente mis pulmones están resentidos…" Dijo Acercándose a él para darle un beso.

"Apuesto a que sí… yo mismo sentía anoche que me dolían mis pulmones…" Dijo Ron tocándose el pecho y respirando profundamente para ver si percibía algún mal en el aire.

"Anoche?..." Dijo Clive alzando las cejas a Ron… "Que no se suponía que te irías muerto de cansancio a tu habitación?". Ante esto Ron rió apenado y Hermione torció los ojos "La señora Weasley estaría muy decepcionada…" Agregó Clive con las manos en la cintura.

Nathair miraba confundido, no entendía de que hablaban, después Hermione miró a Clive y le dijo "Hey que tienes ahí?..." cuando vio que cargaba un sobre.

"Oh, toma.. la acabo de tomar del buzón… es de tus padres…" Dijo Clive Entregándole el sobre.

Hermione la tomó emocionada, en los últimos días había estado incomunicada de sus padres, se preguntaba porque no usaban mejor el teléfono… Abrió el sobre, desdobló la carta y la comenzó a leer en silencio "_Hermione, querida… te preguntaras porque no usamos el teléfono… Nos encontramos disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones en Tahití… es muy difícil encontrar un teléfono que funcione… __quisimos avisarte antes de partir, sin embargo no te encontramos nunca en tu departamento… ¿todo esta bien? … Regresaremos en una semana… Una de las principales razones por la que te escribimos es para contarte que tu Tío Alfred, y su familia estarán de visita dentro de dos semanas… y esperamos que te reúnas con todos nosotros en casa… sería agradable convivir en familia y con familia… trae a Ron contigo, en todo este tiempo no lo hemos visto y nos gustaría convivir más con él ahora que es tu novio (finalmente). En cuanto lleguemos a Inglaterra de nuevo te llamaremos por teléfono… ATTE: Tus padres." _

"Que dicen?..." Preguntó Ron curioso al ver la expresión de Hermione un poco escrupulosa. Hermione simplemente se limitó a darle la carta para que la leyera. Ron la tomó … y la comenzó a leer "Ellos si que se dan la gran vida…." Dijo haciendo una pausa… continuó leyendo y pronto su expresión fue tornándose un poco tensa. "Oh… interesante…" murmuró.

"Que piensas…" Dijo Hermione ansiosa.

"Eh, pues no lo se… ¿tu quieres que yo valla?..." Dijo El cuidadoso.

"Claro que si… sin embargo si no quieres… yo te entendería…" Dijo Hermione mirando el suelo.

"A mi me gustaría acompañarte… digo… ellos tienen razón, ahora soy tu novio y debo… pues tu sabes… entablar comunicación con … ellos.." Dijo Ron un poco titubeante "No podría decirte que no después de que has pasado toda la noche con mi familia… bueno, no toda la noche…"

"No aclares, Ron…" Dijo Hermione sonriendo al notar perfectamente que el asunto no agradaba del todo a Ron "Bien… entonces puedes respirar de nuevo…"

Ron exhaló el aire que contenía casi sin darse cuenta "Y tu tío Alfred y su familia que tan cercanos son a ti?..." Preguntó curioso.

"Viven en Holanda…" Dijo Hermione mientras se ponía los zapatos. "Si lo que quieres saber es, si saben que soy bruja… no lo saben" Agregó un poco aprensiva.

"oh… In-teresante…" Dijo Ron marcando con ironía lo que decía. "Sabes, es aquí donde encuentro un poco dispareja la balanza…"

"A que te refieres…" Preguntó Hermione sabiendo perfectamente a donde se dirigía ese comentario.

"Si.. digo, tu en mi familia eres admirada… sin embargo yo pasaré por tu familia como el despistado tipo que no sabe bien como se usa un felétono!"

"Teléfono…" Murmuró Hermione. Mientras veía a Clive y Nathair caminar hacia la cocina para comisquear galletas.

"Ves lo que te digo?... yo iré a hacer el ridículo… mientras tu vas a dejarlos estupefactos.."

"No exageres, Ronlad.." Dijo Hermione preparando su bolso para salir. "Estarás excelente… además aún faltan dos semanas… puedo enseñarte algunas cosas"

"No tienes miedo que valla y te avergüence frente a ellos!" Preguntó Ron esperando de algún modo deshacerse del nuevo compromiso que acababa de aparecer.

Hermione se acercó a el y sonriendo le dijo "Tu no me avergonzarías de ningún modo…" Le dio un beso y dijo "Ahora vamos al Callejón Diagon… Nathair no ha desayunado y necesita ropa…" Agregó intentando olvidar lo que había sucedido antes de que Ron llegara, Hermione llamó a Nathair y habiendo aprendido la noche anterior a usar los polvos flu se aparecieron los tres en el Callejón Diagon.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue buscar algo para que Nathair desayunara, Hermione lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, sin poder evitar recordar los ojos de Nathair y el odio que en ellos hubo unos momentos antes. Sin embargo era obvio que ni el mismo niño se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Hermione supuso que en el testamento habría venido estipulado algo por el estilo… una reacción inconsciente a las palabras 'nacido de muggles'…

Pasaron después a algunas tiendas de ropa, y le compraron algunos pantalones, camisas, calcetines, y hasta un gorro puntiagudo que Nathair miraba con fascinación.

"Siento que estas muy pensativa, Mione… más que de costumbre," Dijo Ron mirándola con seriedad "¿Esta todo bien?"

"Si, claro… es solo que pensaba en mi trabajo.." Dijo Hermione haciendo una extraña mueca "y… en Nathair…"

"¿Que con él?" Dijo Ron de inmediato.

"Eh, pues bueno, pensaba en donde se quedará mientras yo estoy en mi trabajo…" Dijo Hermione que había estado dandole vueltas al asunto, tanto que incluso había olvidado en esos momentos el incidente de la mañana.

"Es una buena pregunta…" Respondió pensativo con una mano en la barbilla, mientras Nathair caminaba a su lado mirando curioso los aparadores "Pues no se me ocurre nada, pero ya pensaremos en algo…"

"¿No quieres que se quede con Molly, verdad?..." Dijo Hermione alzando las cejas, "Ya que si quisieras lo hubieras puesto de inmediato como opción"

Ron le echó una rápida mirada y después giró su cabeza hacia Hermione de nuevo "Pues para ser honesto, no…." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros después. "Tu no lo mandarías con tu madre, o si?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza "Definitivamente no… pero mi mamá es muggle" las palabras se le habían escapado de la boca casi sin pensarlo.

"Y cual es el problema?" Dijo Ron extrañado.

"No, ninguno.." Dijo Hermione, "Es solo que no tiene ningún modo de controlar la magia…" Agregó pensando ágilmente en algo "Y tu madre al menos tiene una varita…"

"Esta bien, dejémosla como última opción…" Dijo Ron torciendo los ojos "Como última…."

"Trato" Dijo Hermione con simplicidad.

"Vamos a la tienda de Artículos de Quidditch" Dijo Ron jalando con el a Hermione "Le dije a Harry y a Ginny que los veríamos ahí"

Hermione asintió y caminó al lado de Ron, seguidos por Nathair que abrazaba contento las bolsas que contenían sus compras. Pudieron ver que en el exterior de la tienda había un grupo de personas al parecer ansiosas por algo, caminaron más de prisa, y Ron que al parecer se había dado cuenta de algo, frenó en seco "Hay no…" murmuró con cara de espanto "reporteros _del profeta_… Hay que escondernos.." Dijo Tomando a Hermione de la mano.

"Escondernos?" Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron mientras alzaba las cejas "Ronald, Harry y tu hermana están entre todos ellos!"

Ron dio un bufido de frustración "Y que propones…" Hermione lo miró severamente y Ron movió la cabeza, vencido. Caminó hacia el tumulto abriéndose paso entre los reporteros "Que sucede aquí!... abran paso… abran paso…" Harry y Ginny se encontraban mirándose asustados sin decir una palabra.

"Ron!" Dijo Harry al ver a su amigo acercándose, y gritándole por encima de las fastidiosas voces de los reporteros que lanzaban preguntas uno tras otro. "¿En donde está Hermione?..."

Ron miró a Harry confundido no podía escucharlo bien, toda su concentración estaba en intentar entender que era lo que querían los reporteros y de que se trataba todo este asunto.

"Harry!..¿_Que tiene que ver 'El-Que-No- Debe-Ser-Nombrado' en todo esto!"_ Gritaba uno de ellos "_En donde lo tienen?.. porque lo esconden?..." _ Preguntaba otro que se encimaba agresivamente con una pluma mágica "_Si, Porque lo están cuidandoo?" _ Gritaba otro con un gesto en el rostro que era claramente de miedo.

Ron de repente supo lo que sucedía, por lo que tomando la mano de su hermana intentó salir nuevamente de entre la multitud en busca de Hermione para advertirla, Cuando de repente los reporteros notaron su presencia "_Ronald Weasley!"… "En Donde esta Hermione!... ¿ se está escondiendo?"… Es Cierto que el heredero vivirá en su casa?" _

Ron se acercó a su hermana y le dijo en el oído "Ve con Hermione, está dentro del Emporio de las Lechuzas… Busquen una chimenea pronto y aparézcanse en su departamento."

Ginny asintió y bajando la cabeza se comenzó a escurrir entre todas aquellas fastidiosas personas. Una vez que Harry la miró salir de entre la muchedumbre decidió tomar cartas en el asunto "Silencio todos!"

Los reporteros lo miraron todos expectantes, era la primera ves que Harry abría la boca desde que lo habían sorprendido fuera de la tienda de Artículos de Quidditch.

"Que sucede aquí?... quien les ha dicho todas esas mentiras?" Dijo Harry alzando las manos.

Los reporteros se lanzaron todos en especulaciones por lo que Ron gritó "Ni Harry ni yo podemos entenderlos de esa forma.."

Guardaron silencio todos y uno de ellos comenzó a hablar "Ayer Albus Dumbledore visitó al Señor Ministro de Magia… Hablaron de un 'asunto' que según nuestras fuentes tenía que ver con un supuesto heredero de 'Quien-no-Debe-Ser-Nombrado"

"Heredero?..." Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros "No sabía yo nada al respecto"

"Entonces en donde estuvieron en las últimas dos semanas?"…Contestó un reportero de cabello azul "Si!.. y para que se volvió a juntar el Trío de magos mas famosos de estos tiempos!"

Harry torció los ojos, odiaba las estúpidas preguntas de los reporteros, tanto o aún mas de lo que las odiaba cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts. "Vacaciones…" Dijo Harry con simplicidad.

"si… Vacaciones " Dijo Ron sonriendo "necesitábamos vacaciones… y Hermione es mi novia, como ya lo saben, y salimos todos de vacaciones…"

"A que vino Albus Dumbledore entonces!... sobre que hablo con el Ministro… y que hay sobre el heredero de Ya-Saben-Quien?"

"Eh… " Dijo Harry haciendo que su cerebro trabajara a mil por hora "Eh pues, seguramente escucharon mal… no se habló de ningún heredero… eh, ellos hablaron de.."

"Una herencia…" Dijo Ron con seguridad… "encontraron unos cuantos cientos de galeones que pertenecían a 'Ya-Saben-Quien' … y pues, nosotros los guardaremos mientras se busca que hacer con ellos…"

"Galeones?.." dijeron los reporteros decepcionados.

"Solamente eso… galeones, nada al parecer encantado ni peligroso…" Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

Los reporteros los miraron incrédulos y poco a poco comenzaron a marcharse sin decir nada, mas dando exclamaciones de insatisfacción.

·····················································

"Que era todo eso?".. Preguntó Hermione a Ginny después de haberse aparecido nuevamente en su departamento.

"No lo sé… pero creo que tenía algo que ver con Nathair…" Respondió Ginny mirando a Hermione con precaución "Creo que ya saben quien es.."

"Que?... ¿Cómo es posible…?..." Murmuró Hermione sorprendida, de alguna forma no se sorprendía, sabía como esos estúpidos reporteros lograban encontrar datos acerca de lo inimaginable.

PLOP! PLOP!

"Ron! Harry!" Exclamó Ginny al mirar al par de magos que se aparecían "Que sucedió?"

"Esa bola de idiotas!... se enteraron de Nathair!" Dijo Ron mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los esponjados sillones.

"Que!" Dijo Hermione "Como que se enteraron?"

"Parece que Dumbledore habló ayer con el Ministro, sobre este asunto," Dijo Harry con mueca de disgusto "y de algún modo hubo 'Fuentes' que llevaron la información con los reporteros…"

"Y ahora que ?" Dijo Hermione consternada.

"Pues inventamos una pequeña historia que puede tenerlos ocupados algún tiempo" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros "Pero no creo que los detenga… seguirán investigando…"

Les contaron lo que habían inventado sobre la herencia de galeones de Voldemort y todo con detalles de lo que se había dicho. Hermione a pesar del sobresalto al enterarse de que los reporteros sabían sobre el asunto, quedó satisfecha por el modo en el que Harry y Ron manejaron lo manejaron.

"Hoy que Ginny regrese a Hogwarts, la acompañaré y hablaré con Dumbledore sobre todo esto…" Dijo Harry pensando en enterarse de la charla entre el Director y el Ministro.

"Así que ya regresas a Hogwarts…" Dijo Hermione a Ginny, mientras miraba a Nathair que emocionado mostraba sus cosas nuevas a Clive.

"Si… y les confieso que me muero de ganas por hacerlo… extraño la tranquilidad de solamente enseñar y no salvar el mundo…" Dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry.

"Ron, estaba pensando…" Dijo Hermione dejando escapar una idea que había estado pensando desde la noche anterior. "que sería buena idea si en esta semana que empieza vamos," y agregó bajando la voz a un susurro "al Orfanato 'St. Patrick… y vemos si encontramos algo útil…"

Ron asintió "Me parece bien, aunque mañana no podrá ser… Harry y Yo tenemos que ir a la CNA y rendir cuentas a Moody sobre la misión."

"Bien, lo haremos cuando sea posible" Dijo Hermione sonriendo complacida.

"Pues nosotros nos vamos" Dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie "Todavía tengo que ir por algunas cosas a la Madriguera antes de irme a Hogwarts…"

Se despidieron y unos instantes después Harry y Ginny habían desaparecido.

"Por cierto…" Dijo Hermione con precaución "piensas continuar con lo del examen para entrar al Equipo de Reforzamiento de las Leyes Mágicas?"

Ron la miró sonriendo mas con gesto preocupado "Eh, pues si… eso es otro asunto del que me tengo que ocupar esta semana… el examen es en 10 días… y yo no he estudiado nada en la última semana!"

La cara de Hermione se llenó de emoción "Yo te voy a ayudar!" Dijo levantándose y corriendo por un pedazo de papel y lápiz muggle "Organizaré tus horarios y los temas que estudiarás por día!... así no tendrás que tomar ninguna especie de poción" Agregó con severidad, después continuó con dulzura "Ahora yo estoy al tanto para ayudarte…"

"Si, eso era lo que me temía…" Dijo Ron bromeando… no quería ni imaginar como podría ser Hermione en esta ocasión, Si en Hogwarts lo hostigaba solamente por un ensayo… que tan irritante podría ser si se trataba de una futura opción de trabajo.


	38. Plazo y Petición SEGUNDA PARTE

**hI, aqui esta la continuación del capitulo de ayer, no sabía si tendría tiempo de completarla hoy, por eso decidí subirles ayer una parte... ya que tuve el tiempo de acabarlo hoy, pues aqui esta... por si les había parecido extraño que el capitulo anterior no contuviera ningun Plazo y Petición... jaja...**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gemini Left**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 37: PLAZO Y PETICIÓN****( SEGUNDA PARTE ) **

* * *

Por la noche Harry y Ginny llegaron a Hogwarts, caminaron por los jardines hasta llegar a las inmensas puertas de la entrada del castillo, el viento se sentía helado mientras paseaba entre sus rostros y sus manos entrelazadas. Entraron al castillo, era cerca de las once de la noche, por lo que no había ningún estudiante en los pasillos.

"Iré a dejar mis cosas en mi habitación" Dijo Ginny dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla "No te vallas antes de que vuelva, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" Dijo Harry un poco ausente mientras se acercaba al lugar en donde se encontraban los trofeos dedicados a sus dos mejores amigos y a él por servicio a la escuela y al mundo mágico. Sonrió por un instante al recordar la sensación que sintió en el momento de vencer a Voldemort, la pesada carga que había caído de sus hombros y la explosión de alivio en su corazón.

"Que sorpresa" Escuchó la voz de Dumbledore a sus espaldas.

"Señor, Buenas noches," Dijo Harry aun sonriendo "Me alegro de verlo, precisamente venía a hablar con usted"

"En serio?" Dijo Dumbledore alzando las cejas "Pensé que acompañabas a tu novia?"

"Si, también eso" Dijo Harry asintiendo mas pensando en lo que diría a continuación "Er… Sabe, hoy fuimos sorprendidos por un gran número de reporteros que exigían explicación sobre _'el heredero'_"

"Ya lo suponía" Dijo Dumbledore con expresión de lamento "El día que hablé con el Ministro pude ver un enjambre de bichos en la ventana… en estos momentos uno ya no sabe cuando es un bicho real y cuando es un montón de animagos."

"A que se refiere?" Dijo Harry un poco confundido.

"No vas a creer quien es la nueva persona encargada del Departamento de Legalización y Regularización de Animagos.." Dijo Dumbledore negando con la cabeza lleno de decepción.

"Quien?"

"Nada mas y nada menos que Rita Skeeter" Dijo Dumbledore iniciando su caminata por uno de los pasillos, seguido por Harry "Vamos a las cocinas por una buena taza de té… y estando en confianza, uno de mis pastelillos favoritos"

"Como es posible que esa nefasta mujer este a cargo?" Dijo Harry irritado.

"Al parecer encontró un gran secreto sobre el Ministro y éste, con tal de ocultarlo, le ofreció un puesto en el Ministerio… Obviamente lo primero que paso por la mente de la Srita. Skeeter fue la jefatura de ese departamento… y lo primero que hizo fue llenar de beneficios a sus amigos mas cercanos… los que se encargan ahora de expandir información."

"Esto es increíble!" Exclamó Harry con frustración.

"No tienes porque preocuparte, Harry," Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo "Solo es cuestión de que camines siempre con uno de estos" Dijo sacando de su túnica una especie de matamoscas. "No hay necesidad de darles muy fuerte… solo atontarlos un poco"

Harry dejó escapar una risilla, después volvió a sus pensamientos y dijo "Señor¿Qué fue lo que le dijo el Ministro cuando le habló de la situación?"

"Hay, Harry, deja de lo que dijo.. debiste ver el miedo en su mirada cuando se lo mencioné…" Dijo Dumbledore con un gesto triste "Voldemort dejó enormes cicatrices en nuestros corazones… Sin embargo, reaccionó mejor de lo que esperaba."

"En serio?"

"Le dije que era un niño que no estaba conciente de su condición, que todo esto estaba solamente bajo un testamento y no era una herencia de sangre… y todo lo relacionado con el asunto…" Dijo Dumbledore entrando por la puerta de las cocinas, recibido por un par de Elfos, el director se inclinó "Denme mi pedido de todas las noches… pero ahora duplíquenlo… vengo con un amigo" y después de darles un guiño caminó hacia una pequeña mesa y tomó asiento.

Harry se sentó también "¿Y que fue lo que dijo el Ministro?"

"Ah, cierto" Dijo Dumbledore volviendo al tema "Dio un Plazo…"

"Un plazo?... de que?"

"En realidad fue un Plazo y una petición" Dijo Dumbledore mostrando una gran alegría al ver que los elfos volvían con su taza de té de limón y su pastelillo de calabaza y moras "Mmmm… me encanta el aroma… huélelo, Harry... Exquisito.."

"Señor.." Dijo Harry ansioso.

"Ah si," Respondió Dumbledore dando después un sorbo a su té. "Por ahora ustedes son los tutores del niño, ya que fueron quienes lo sacaron de el lugar en que se encontraba… sin embargo Nathair tiene que ser adoptado legalmente dentro de los próximos seis meses, O lo que se dice, de hoy a los primeros días de mayo… de lo contrario será arrestado y enviado a Azkaban para que los dementores hagan lo que tengan que hacer."

"¿Que persona en su sano juicio se atrevería a adoptar al heredero de Voldemort?"

"Supongo que entonces sabemos muy bien que es lo que quiere el Ministro que pase con Nathair no?..." Dijo Dumbledore con simplicidad "Así el queda sin ningún cargo de conciencia pero finalmente se libra de él… muy inteligente que fue.."

Harry dio un sorbo a su té para darse el tiempo de pensar en lo que había dicho Dumbledore "Y… y la petición?"

"Quiere que Nathair venga a Hogwarts por las mañanas para que se le enseñe a controlar la magia accidental" Dijo Dumbledore frotándose las manos y tomando después su pastelillo, le dio una mordida y sus bigotes se pintaron púrpuras por la crema de moras que este contenía.

Harry asintió dándole vueltas a todo lo que había escuchado. "No es peligroso ayudarlo a controlar su magia?"

"Es arriesgado, si… pero no tenemos otra opción… si nos negamos sería enviado de inmediato a Azkaban… Por desgracia el Ministro solo piensa en una cara de la moneda… aunque por otro lado podríamos darle una oportunidad a Nathair de vivir normalmente." Dijo Dumbledore que hablaba tranquilamente mientras continuaba disfrutando de su festín de media noche. "Aún existe la cláusula, Harry… Investiguen, quizás pueden encontrarla…"

"Señor, para saberla necesitaríamos encontrar el testamento en donde está escrita…" Dijo Harry negando con la cabeza "Y ese testamento puede estar en cualquier parte"

"Pero sería la solución perfecta…" Dijo Dumbledore limpiándose los bigotes con una servilleta de tela. Continuaron en silencio un rato mientras terminaban de comer sus pastelillos.

"Señor?... Como sabe que Nathair no es efectivamente Hijo de Voldemort?" Dijo Harry después de ser asaltado por aquella posibilidad.

"Recuerda Harry que Voldemort era incapaz de sentir amor… y para procrear un hijo es lo primero que se necesita… segundo, porque de otra forma, la profecía no hablaría de ninguna cláusula…"

Harry asintió, sorprendido por como Dumbledore siempre le daba las respuestas mas obvias, que sin embargo el no encontraba.

"Harry?" Se escuchó la voz de Ginny asomando la nariz por la puerta de la cocina "Ah, ya suponía que estabas aquí…" Entró y se acercó a la mesa en donde se encontraban sentados. "Buenas noches, Señor Director" Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

"Buenas noches, Bienvenida, Profesora Weasley… me alegro mucho de que este con nosotros nuevamente" Dijo Dumbledore gentilmente, hubo después un pequeño silenció y Dumbledore se puso de pie, dio un bostezo y dijo "Estos pastelillos siempre me dan sueño… espero verte pronto, Harry"

"Así será, señor." Dijo Harry sonriendo, sabía muy bien que Dumbledore solo se iba para darles, a Ginny y a el, un poco de espacio. Dumbledore salió de la cocina, y Ginny se sentó ahora en donde había estado el director hace algunos momentos. Harry la miró y tomó su mano por encima de la mesa "Pues nuevamente dejaremos de vernos todo el tiempo…"

Ginny sonrió y se encogió de hombros "Es una lastima que tengamos que trabajar para vivir, no?..."

Harry asintió y resignado se puso de pie, jalando a Ginny hacia el, la besó en los labios y dijo "Nos veremos pronto de acuerdo…" y después de otro beso se alejó de ella.

"Harry.." Dijo Ginny yendo tras el.

"No te preocupes, no tienes que acompañarme a la puerta… si quieres vete ya a tu habitación, debes estar cansada" Dijo Harry girando de nuevo para mirarla y sonreírle cariñosamente.

"No, no es eso," Dijo Ginny deteniéndose de nuevo junto a él, metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño paquete, estaba envuelto improvisadamente en un pergamino amarillento, la pelirroja cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, después inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, abrió los ojos y con firmeza dijo "Quería darte esto, antes de que te fueras…" mientras extendía el pequeño paquete a Harry.

Harry lo tomó, un poco confundido por las expresiones de Ginny al dárselo, la miró estrechando los ojos con una sonrisa pícara en la boca "Gin, espero que no sea un anillo de compromiso, porque sabes, no soy del tipo que camina con un anillo de diamantes… además se supone que soy yo quien tiene que dártelo…"

"No seas tonto… jamás te daría un anillo de diamantes…" Dijo Ginny torciendo los ojos, "Al menos no, cuando pudiera comprarlo para mi…" Agregó sonriendo, miró a Harry un poco ansiosa "Piensas abrirlo o no?..."

Harry rió, "Si, lo siento… me pone nervioso que estés tan ansiosa" Dijo Mientras torpemente desdoblaba el pergamino del paquetillo. Finalmente, el interior quedó expuesto, Harry lo miró confundido¿Acaso debería saber lo que significaba?... podría ser…. No, seguramente no era eso… "Gin… er… No entiendo…"


	39. Hogdwelled

**qUE ONDA cHiKOS!... ( tomo un suspiro) ah, pues si, después de la tardanza por fin me obligue a continuar escribiendo... SIento mucho si los hice esperar... **

**Podrán pensar que en el último capitulo y en este no han pasado muchas cosas importantes... pero espero que comprendan que a fin de que más adelante podamos continuar con el suspenso y las sorpresas, pues debe haber sucesos que nos dirijan a ellos... Si leen entre líneas podrán encontrar pistas de posibles sorpresas... **

**Ya veráan... pero bueno, por ahora los dejo con este... esta un poco largo, espero no los enfade. **

**Besos: Atte: Gemini Left.**

**Espero su opinión !**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:

Harry rió, "Si, lo siento… me pone nervioso que estés tan ansiosa" Dijo Mientras torpemente desdoblaba el pergamino del paquetillo. Finalmente, el interior quedó expuesto, Harry lo miró confundido¿Acaso debería saber lo que significaba?... podría ser…. No, seguramente no era eso… "Gin… er… No entiendo…"

* * *

**CAPITULO 38:****_HOGDWELLED_**

"¿No entiendes?" Dijo Ginny dando un resoplido de frustración "Como los hombres pueden ser tan despistados!" Dijo tomando después el pequeño objeto de las manos de Harry, era una pequeña llave dorada. "Sabes lo que es esto no?"

"Eh, pues una llave…" Dijo Harry intentando rápidamente pensar en algo más.

"Y entonces que te imaginas que puedo decir con esto.." Dijo Ginny alzando las cejas.

Harry cerró los ojos y lo pensó por dos segundos, después sonrió y dijo "Er… ¿Qué tengo la llave dorada de tu magnífico corazón?"

"No" Espetó Ginny con simpleza.

"¿No?" Dijo Harry tomando seriedad nuevamente en el asunto.

Ginny dio un suspiro "Recuerdas hace unos meses, cuando regresamos de Hogwarts… tu me hiciste una propuesta…" Dijo cada vez mas despacio para darle tiempo a Harry de que hiciera sus propias hipótesis. Harry se mantuvo en silencio escuchando a la pelirroja, por lo que Ginny continuó "Yo te dije, que no estaba lista…" Harry simplemente asintió recordando aquella noche en la madriguera en donde se había sentido un poco decepcionado, después de haberle pedido a Ginny que vivieran juntos, sin embargo continuó sin decir nada. Ginny estrechó los ojos incrédula¿acaso Harry no sabía aún que era lo que quería decirle, bajó un poco la vista y continuó "Pero después de todo esto… creo que lo estoy… estoy lista…"

Fue ahora el turno de Harry de estrechar los ojos con incredulidad "Tu.. er.. Quieres que vivamos… umm… juntos?" Dijo al haber sido tomado por sorpresa, tomó de nuevo la llave de las manos de Ginny "¿Compraste una casa?" agregó alzando las cejas.

"Claro que no…" Dijo Ginny torciendo los ojos "Es algo simbólico… por supuesto que no esperaba tener que haberte dado la explicación… pensaba que verías la llave y sin decir nada me abrazarías haciendo un gran alboroto…"

Harry sonrió mirando la llave "Lo siento… es solo que… no creí que fueras a hacer esto, ahora…"

Ginny dejó de sonreír "¿A que te refieres con, 'Ahora'?" observó a Harry que solamente la miró sin decir una palabra "Harry, no pienso alejarme de ti cada vez que haya magia oscura a la redonda…"

"Yo no quiero que te alejes de mi… y no es por la magia oscura.." Dijo Harry conteniendo la risa "Es solo que no quisiera ser el próximo objetivo de la varita de tu madre…"

"Mi mamá respetará mi decisión…"

"¿Entonces estás realmente convencida eh?..." Dijo Harry mirándola sorprendido.

"Digamos que un ochenta por ciento de mi esta ya convencido… y del otro veinte tu tienes que hacerte cargo…" Respondió Ginny aceptando con eso que aún tenía alguna que otra duda.

Harry sonrió radiante, era increíble como con todo lo que estaba sucediendo podía sentirse tan feliz ¿Viviría con Ginny, después de ese momento sentía que ya nada podría aturdirlo "No te vas a arrepentir…" Dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo. Cualquier cosa que sucediera, no importaría, el estaría ahí cerca de ella para protegerla, se convertiría en su guardián día y noche.

Rompieron el abrazo, "No le digas aún a Ron y a Hermione…" Murmuró Ginny en advertencia. "Será mejor si les decimos cuando encontremos un buen lugar…"

"Por mi no hay problema, no les diré nada… créeme que no quiero que nos desanime ninguno de los dos…" Respondió Harry tomando con fuerza las manos de Ginny.

"Y quién sabe," Dijo Ginny con los ojos brillosos de ilusión "posiblemente para el próximo mes, que es nuestro aniversario ya estemos juntos… en nuestra casa"

-

Al día siguiente todos iniciaron con sus actividades diarias, Hermione envió a Nathair con una nota de agradecimiento a la madriguera, Ron había hablado con su madre sobre el asunto la noche anterior. Por suerte, no hubo ningún incidente remarcable, fuera de una pequeña taza que resbaló de las manos de Nathair y se rompió, cosa que no causó problemas al ser reparada casi al instante.

Por la tarde Hermione regresó a su departamento encontrándose a Harry, que la esperaba paciente.

"Harry, que sorpresa.. ¿Cómo te fue con Moody?"

"Bien, Moody ya está al tanto de todo…" Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros "Dumbledore le envió una carta en cuanto terminó de hablar con el Ministro."

Hermione lo miró atenta "Y?" Dijo casi sin pensar "Sabes ya lo que dijo el Ministro cuando se enteró?"

TOK TOK TOK! Hermione caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió despistadamente, ahí estaba Ron, sosteniendo en sus manos un tulipán, que encantadoramente le entregó a Hermione. "Hey, Harry" Dijo Ron un poco aprensivo.

"Ron…" Respondió Harry con tono desafiante.

"¿Qué haces eh?..." Dijo Ron estrechando los ojos.

"Harry estaba por contarme lo que le dijo el Ministro a Dumbledore" Dijo Hermione un poco extrañada por la actitud de sus amigos.

"Así que se lo ibas a contar…" Dijo Ron con exagerados ademanes "A pesar de que te pedí que no lo hicieras aún!"

"Si queremos que esto avance debemos estar todos al tanto…" Dijo Harry molesto.

"Un momento!... Ronald, porque no quieres que me entere?" Dijo Hermione claramente irritada.

Ron solamente levantó los brazos en disgusto y los dejó caer golpeando sus costados, miró a Harry y dijo "Cuéntale…"

Harry ignoró la molestia de Ron y comenzó a contarle a Hermione sobre el asunto, diciéndole que en ese momento ellos eran los tutores de Nathair y comentándole sobre el plazo y petición que había hecho el Ministro.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera tratando de resolver un gran enigma en su cabeza. Ron la miró y dijo consternado "Lo vez!... te lo dije, ahora ya está pensando en adoptarlo ella!"

Hermione lo miró rápidamente "Ronald!" dijo sonando molesta "Nathair es un niño, no un cachorro!"

"Ya lo sé" Dijo Ron confundido.

"Como piensas que iba a decidir algo tan grande así tan fácil… el necesita una familia… necesita alguien que pueda darle la atención que requiere…"

"En serio piensas así?" Dijo Harry, que por un momento también pensó que Ron tendría razón.

"Claro que si!..." Dijo Hermione remarcando lo obvio "Adoptar un niño, es cambiar tu vida drásticamente… Escuchen, veremos que hacer… haremos lo posible porque sea adoptado dentro del plazo"

"Si claro…" Exclamó Ron "Mione, no podemos engañar a la gente diciendo que el niño es un primor!... los que lo adopten tienen que estar al tanto y tu crees que alguien en el mundo mágico lo aceptará?"

Hermione guardó silencio y pensó por un momento "Que tal alguien de la orden?..." dijo con esperanza "Podría ser… de cualquier forma, sabemos que aquellos que están en la orden no les importa el riesgo, si es por una buena causa…"

Harry consideró un momento lo que decía Hermione, "Pues puede ser una buena opción…"

Ron tronó los dedos y dijo con una sonrisa brillante "¿Qué tal Lupin y Tonks!"

"Es una buena idea!" Dijo Harry asintiendo "Están casados y no tienen hijos aún…"

Hermione negó efusivamente "Y no creen que si no tienen hijos es porque no quieran tenerlos?... posiblemente son felices solamente los dos!"

"No pensamos que no lo sean" Dijo Harry con simpleza "Pero, bueno, podrían estar en posibilidades, además ¿Quién mejor que Lupin!" agregó Harry cada vez mas convencido "Confiamos plenamente en el…"

"SI, es cierto.." Dijo Ron extrañado ahora por la actitud de Hermione "¿Por qué tienes esa expresión de disgusto, Mione?.."

"¿ Si.. Que tienes contra Lupin?" Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Que es nacido de Muggles!..." Dijo Hermione casi gritando.

Ron la miró extrañado… "Mione, no quiero sonar descortés… pero, ya olvidaste que tu también lo eres?.."

Hermione torció los ojos "Oh, Ronald… cierra la boca…" dijo tomando asiento en el sofá abatidamente "Escuchen… no les había contado… pero creo que hay mas riesgos de que Voldemort despierte en Nathair si el esta en contacto con Muggles, o nacidos de Muggles.."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Dijo Ron al instante sentándose junto a ella.

Hermione comenzó a contar la historia de lo que había sucedido con Nathair el día anterior, sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho, y mas lo pensaba mientras veía las expresiones que Ron hacía al escucharla.

"Y porque no me lo dijiste!..." Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie y arremangándose su suéter marrón "Hubiera hecho algo en cuanto llegue!"

"Es por eso exactamente que no te lo dije.." Contesto Hermione con simpleza. "La cosa aquí, es que no creo que debamos extender los riesgos… En este caso no creo que Lupin sea el indicado…"

"Y Entonces…" Dijo Ron.

"No lo sé… ya pensaremos en algo…" Dijo Hermione sorprendida por la mirada irritada que Ron le dirigía "Que!.. no teníamos que resolverlo en este momento o si?" Dijo molesta.

"Cállense los dos…" Dijo Harry torciendo los ojos "No puedo creer que el tiempo pase, y pase, y ustedes dos sigan igual…" Tomó después un pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a Hermione "Vamos por pasos… Por ahora firma esto, Hermione"

"¿Qué es?"

"Dumbledore me lo envió esta mañana," Dijo Harry mientras Hermione desenvolvía el documento. "Es el permiso para que Nathair se integre a Hogwarts lo más rápido que se pueda… Ron, Ginny y yo ya lo firmamos… solo faltas tú…"

Hermione leyó el documento, la letra de Dumbledore estaba en el, delgada y alargada como siempre, asintió mientras leía y firmó después sin decir una palabra.

"Dumbledore dijo que enviaría la lista de útiles en cuanto tuviera la autorización…" Dijo Harry enrollando nuevamente el pergamino, "Iré a donde Herwig para enviar esto." "PLOP!" es escuchó antes de desaparecer.

"Bien, Ronald" Dijo Hermione con expresión emocionada una vez que Harry se fue, "Quedé con tu madre que iría por Nathair en dos horas… así que tenemos dos horas libres¿sabes que haremos?..."

Ron sonrió emocionado "Espero que si!"

"Bien!" exclamó Hermione dándole un abrazo, más alejándose después "Pásame los libros que están sobre el escritorio… Vamos a hacer que pases excelente ese examen, Ronald!" Dijo mientras ella encendía las lámparas de la sala, creando una mejor iluminación en el lugar. Ron simplemente dio un gruñido decepcionado.

-

Los tres siguientes días pasaron sin contratiempos, la lista de útiles de Nathair, aún no les había sido enviada, por lo que el niño continuó pasando las mañanas con la Señora Weasley, la cual cuidaba también a los gemelos, Edmund y Bilius.

Nathair pasaba las tardes contándole a Hermione o a Clive como había desgnomizado el jardín de los Weasleys, mientras Hermione lo escuchaba algunas veces atareada, preparando notas que le facilitaran el estudio a su querido Ronald Weasley, y Clive parecía prestarle cada vez menos atención, estresado por su nuevo caso y despistado por su nueva novia.

Ron y Harry pasaban su día con una nueva y pequeña misión que les había sido asignada, la cual consistía en vigilar más de la mitad del día una tienda en Hogsmeade, en donde estaban surgiendo rumores de que se vendían pociones no autorizadas por el Ministerio de Magia.

Esa tarde, Ron y Harry acababan de terminar su vigilancia, noviembre estaba resultando muy helado ese año, por lo que los Aurores podían sentir sus manos congelándose dentro de sus guantes. "Hey, te parece si vamos por un buen Wiskhy de fuego antes de irnos?" Murmuró Ron dejando escapar una bocanada de vaho de su boca.

"Si, es una buena idea… aunque con este frío me apetece mas el fuego que el Wiskhy…" Dijo Harry sonriendo.

Caminaron por la nevada brecha en dirección a 'Las 3 escobas', llegaron finalmente a la entrada de aquel ya bien conocido lugar y algo llamó la atención de Harry, Ron entró sin haber percibido nada interesante afuera.

Harry se detuvo frente a un viejo pergamino manchado que estaba pegado junto a la entrada del lugar y lo leyó sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

**_Se vende: _**

**_Finca "Hogdwelled". _**

**_Ubicada en las afueras de Hogsmeade. _**

**_Primera propiedad construida en la villa. _**

**_Informes con el Sr. _****_Intunecos Krastasko. (Rumania) _**

Ron asomó la cabeza irritado desde el interior "Harry!... porque me dejas hablando solo!.. piensas entrar o no!"

"Er, si, perdón…" Dijo entrando rápidamente después de haber arrancado con disimulo el pergamino de la entrada.

Tomaron asiento en una de las viejas mesas, mientras Harry guardaba el arrugado pergamino. Pensó un momento antes de hablar, y después le dijo a Ron "Has escuchado alguna vez sobre la Finca Hogdwelled?"

Ron estrechó los ojos pensando, "Umm… me suena… me parece que alguna vez leí sobre ella en uno de los panfletos que hay sobre la Historia de Hogsmeade"

"La primera propiedad de la villa…" Dijo Harry recordando lo que leyó en el pergamino.

"Si!..." Dijo Ron sonriendo "Si, si ya se cual es… es muy bonita… bueno, era" Dijo cambiando la sonrisa por expresión de disgusto.

"Que sucedió?" Dijo Harry intrigado.

"Dicen que por años fue la casa mas magnífica en Hogsmeade, me parece que después la vendieron a unos extranjeros, y después de un tiempo la casa fue quedando en el abandono… Saquearon todo lo que había de valor, como los tapices, los candelabros… y terminó siendo casa de vagabundos… Incluso escuché que en el sótano encontraron algunos cuantos mortífagos escondidos, poco después de que se terminó la guerra…"

"Oh, si…" Dijo Harry asintiendo "Creo que escuché algo…"

"Porque?"

"Por nada," Dijo Harry buscando un buen cuento "Escuché el nombre un par de veces hoy y no quería seguir con la duda…"

"ah…" Dijo Ron asintiendo despistado y en busca de alguien que los atendiera, finalmente Madame Rosmerta se acerco. "Por Merlín, hasta que llega… Buen día… puede traernos un par de copas de Wiskhy de fuego?"

-

"Ronald!" Dijo Hermione cuando Ron llegó a su departamento como todos los días "Has perdido media hora en la cual tendrías que haber estudiado los artículos de Protección Muggle!"

"Y créeme que no tengo intención de estudiarlos ahora.." Dijo Ron dando un gran bostezo. Mientras Nathair que estaba en el comedor leyendo un libro de gnomos sonreía pícaro por el comentario.

"Disculpa?" Dijo Hermione sorprendida por la respuesta del pelirrojo.

"Vengo cansado y con la única intención de compartir tiempo contigo y ver un poco de Kelevisión.." Dijo Ron alzando las cejas.

"Televisión, Ronald… tele-visión.. con 't'" Dijo Hermione irritada. "Y ya que estamos en eso, mi mamá llamó… la cena será dentro de una semana… ah y pensaba que quizás mañana podríamos ir al Orfanato St. Patrick"

Ron asintió "¿Porqué no mejor me lanzas un hechizo Flipendo a la cabeza y me la haces volar en mil pedazos!" Dijo con un notorio tono irónico.

"RON!.."

"QUE!.."

"Sabes algo…!"

"Que?"

"Tienes razón… que desconsiderada estoy siendo… pero CONMIGO!…" Dijo Hermione con una voz irritada y que sonaba extrañamente aguda.

"CONTIGO?…"

"Como puedo ser capaz de ayudarte!... cuando yo también estoy estresada con mi propio trabajo… y con miles de cosas que tengo en la cabeza!" Dijo Hermione quien empezaba también a escucharse con un matiz sarcástico.

Nathair solamente los miraba de reojo e intentaba concentrarse nuevamente en su libro, Ron que finalmente había notado que Hermione no le había dado la razón después de todo "Hermione ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Dijo Ron molesto "QUE NO QUIERO ESTUDIAR HOY LOS MALDITOS ARTÍCULOS DE PROTECCIÓN MUGGLE!"

"Por Voldemort y todos los magos oscuros, quieren callarse!" Gritó Nathair con ojos furiosos. Ron y Hermione lo miraron sorprendidos, el niño se había puesto de pie "Maldición no me dejan leer!"

Ron lo miró atónito, sin embargo muy molesto… ah no, no lo intimidaría un niño, por mas mal que este le hablara. "Que dijiste!" Dijo mientras intentaba que la sangre volviera a conseguir su habitual calor… pues había quedado congelada al escuchar las palabras de Nathair.

La expresión de Nathair cambió del enojo al miedo y rápidamente bajó la mirada, Hermione notó que esta vez no había sido como la anterior, y que en ese momento el niño no había entrado en ninguna especie de trance, parecido al que vivió cuando escuchó que Hermione era nacida de Muggles.

"Mírame cuando te esté hablando, Nathair!" Dijo Ron acercándose a el.

Nathair levantó la cabeza temeroso "Lo… lo siento…"

Ron estrechó los ojos y dijo molesto "¿Qué te sucede, niño?"

"Lo siento.." Repitió Nathair.

"Porque lo dijiste…" Dijo Hermione acercándose a el, aún muy sorprendida. "Sa… sabes quien es Voldemort?.." Dijo Titubeante.

"No…" se limitó a decir Nathair. "pero supongo que es un mago…"

"Y si no sabes quien es, porque dijiste lo que dijiste!" Dijo Ron incrédulo, comenzaba a sentir un poco de ansiedad.

"Bilius y Edmund dicen así cuando se enojan…" Dijo Nathair encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione no lo pudo evitar y soltó un aliviada carcajada "Entonces solo lo dijiste porque escuchaste a los gemelos decirlo?"

"Si.." Dijo Nathair confundido.

Ron solamente dio un suspiro de alivio y negó con la cabeza "Espera que le diga a Bill… no dejará que sus hijos vuelvan a hablar con Fred y George… esos dos han perdido el temor a todo…"

"Nathair, no vuelvas a decir eso…" Dijo Hermione con seriedad. "No es correcto… la gente puede pensar mal de ti si lo dices… de acuerdo?"

Nathair solamente asintió y sin decir nada regresó al comedor muy callado.

Hermione miró a Ron por un momento, hasta que Ron sintiéndose extraño murmuró "Que?"

Hermione sonrió "No puedo creer que no te intimidaras… yo de repente me sentí paralizada… pero ahí estabas tu, y controlaste toda la situación."

Ron sintió que las orejas le ardían en fuego "Eh, bueno, no importa el miedo que me de… no sabía si sería un trance como el anterior.. así que tenía que cuidarte…"

De nuevo, Ron al rescate… y el corazón de Hermione fundido por el detalle. "Gracias…"

"No hay de que…" Dijo Ron aún un poco sonrojado. Nunca entendería como funcionaba la mente de las mujeres, y como con un pequeño detalle podía crearse de nuevo toda esa atmósfera de emoción y bochorno que sentía en sus años en Hogwarts, cuando aún ninguno de los dos confesaba abiertamente su amor.

-

El siguiente día llegó con una nota de Hogwarts, que iba dirigida a Hermione.

**Señorita Granger: **

**Antes que nada, le envío un cordial saludo. Dirigo esta carta a usted, pues sé que Nathair esta recibiendo alojamiento en su residencia. **

**He realizado un programa que será el adecuado para el niño, y en relación a el le envío la lista de útiles adjunta. Espero que de ser posible inicie con sus asignaturas el próximo lunes, para yo poder dar parte al Señor Ministro de que se ha cumplido su petición cuanto antes. **

**Con cariño, admiración y respeto: ****Albus Dumbledore.**

**Director de Hogwarts. **

Hermione tomó el pergamino que aún estaba en el sobre y lo desdobló cuidadosamente.

**_Libro de texto: Historia Básica de la Magia, por Margen Lemount. _**

**_El Nuevo Libro de Historia Moderna de la Magia, por Zacarías Smith _**

**_Dominio Mental Mágico, por Rodimila Pince _**

**_El alumno deberá presentarse también con una Túnica de Hogwarts, tinta, una pluma, y pergamino. _**

**_Se requiere su asistencia a partir de las 9:00 am y hasta las 6:00 pm. _**

**_Si decidieran que es apropiado, pueden aceptar que el alumno tome clases de vuelo, con el objetivo de tener un momento de dispersión mental y entretenimiento, en caso de autorizarlo, pueden comprarle una escoba, o puede utilizar una de las existentes en Hogwarts. _**

Hermione terminó de leer y dio un suspiro, sentía que si otra ocupación surgía en esos días se podría volver loca. Tomo un momento para organizarse mentalmente, primero lo primero. Fue hacia el sofá cama en que dormía Nathair y lo despertó, moviendo con cuidado su hombro. Rápidamente le preparó un cereal, y después de una conversación sobre su próximo ingreso a Hogwarts, lo dirigió a la chimenea como todos los días para que fuera a 'La madriguera' .

Escribió después un rápido mensaje a Ron, diciéndole que si le era posible dejara su guardia antes de lo habitual, lo vería en Hogsmeade, afuera de Zonko y de ahí irían al Orfanato St. Patrick. Después de eso desapareció.

-

"Harry cúbreme¿quieres? Tengo que encontrarme con Mione" Dijo Ron ajustándose su abrigo.

"Van a St. Patrick?" Preguntó Harry con interés.

"Si, haber que encontramos.." Dijo Ron torciendo los ojos, realmente el hubiera preferido pasar la tarde tirado en uno de los sofás de Hermione viendo la televisión, con la cual se estaba enviciando. "Veo mas gente que de costumbre…" Agregó mirando a su alrededor, muchas personas pasaban, a diferencia de otros días en los cuales se encontraban casi solos.

"Hoy hay excursión de Hogwarts…" Dijo Harry mirando entre las personas como buscando a alguien.

"Esperas a Ginny entonces?"

"Obvio…" Dijo Harry asintiendo y cerciorándose nuevamente de que en efecto cargaba el pergamino con él en su bolsillo.

"Bueno, nos vemos entonces…" Dijo Ron haciendo un ademán de despedida mientras se alejaba. Agitó después los brazos por encima de su cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar un fastidioso bicho que acababa de incluirse en su caminata...


	40. Orfanato St Patrick

Buen día queridos lectores...

Pues, aqui tienen la continuación de este Ff, hecho con tanto cariño para tratar de divertir sus ratos libres, o ya de menos, distraerlos un rato del mundo real... ( que falta nos hace a todos...)

Espero que les guste, así como también espero sus comentarios tan bien recibidos siempre por mi persona...

Por cierto... hubo una pregunta por ahi de ¿En donde esta 'Iekins'... _Bien, pues ya que el animalillo no esta acostumbrado al cautiverio, no podía ir al departamento de Hermione... (Imagínense que problema hubiera sido, si su vecina la Sra. Jackson lo veía...) Ron y Harry no podían llevarlo a sus reducidas habitaciones en la CNA (Central Nacional de Aurores) y pues Ginny no estaba muy encariñada con el como para llevarlo a Hogwarts... Así que el pequeño clabbert tuvo que quedarse en los terrenos de la madriguera, los cuales son los mas óptimos para el... y de paso ayuda a desgnomizar los huertos de la querida Molly Weasley..._

_BESOS!..._

Atte: Gemini Left.

PD: Mis agradecimientos especiales a THIAGO, anattipotter, Cornamenta, Mony-hp y Marc... por sus reviews que nunca faltan, aprecio y tomo mucho en cuenta sus comentarios.

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

"Bueno, nos vemos entonces…" Dijo Ron haciendo un ademán de despedida mientras se alejaba. Agitó después los brazos por encima de su cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar un bicho que acababa de incluirse en su caminata.

* * *

**CAPITULO 39: ORFANATO ST. PATRICK**

"Hermione… hey, aquí estoy" Murmuró Ron encontrándose a Hermione de espaldas. "Tienes mucho tiempo esperando?"

"No, de hecho no… ya viste esto?" Dijo Hermione mirando un pergamino en la pared, fuera de Zonko.

"Que?" Preguntó Ron alzando la vista para mirar el punto en que Hermione señalaba.

**_Se vende: _**

**_Finca "Hogdwelled". _**

**_Ubicada en las afueras de Hogsmeade. _**

**_Primera propiedad construida en la villa. _**

**_Informes con el Sr. _****_Intunecos Krastasko. (Rumania) _**

"Se vende?" Dijo Ron emocionado con una gran sonrisa "Seguramente es por eso que Harry escuchó tanto el nombre por el pueblo…"

"He leído mucho sobre ella…" Dijo Hermione asombrada sin dejar de mirar el pergamino.

Ron no dejaba de sonreír "Imagina si la comprara…"

Hermione lo miró de inmediato sonriendo "Ron, si quieres puedes hacerlo…"

"Comprar… tu crees que puedo?..." Dijo Ron considerando de repente la opción.

"Pues claro que puedes!" Dijo Hermione contenta animándolo "Te ha ido bien en los últimos años… y que mejor inversión que una casa… podrías hacer algún trato con el dueño para pagarla… "

"Si, si… realmente puede ser una buena inversión…" Dijo Ron cada vez mas emocionado con el asunto, "Ah, maldito bicho!" Agregó espantando una ves mas al animalillo que continuaba volando cerca de él. "Siempre pensé que preferirías algo en Londres…"

"Ron, eres muy lindo por pensar en nuestro futuro… pero piensa en lo que quieres… por primera vez puedes adquirir algo que deseas… puedes hacerlo…" Dijo Hermione mirándolo seriamente a los ojos "Además, podría empezar a hacerme la idea sobre vivir en Hogsmeade alguna vez" agregó con una sonrisa.

Ron sonrió aun con mas gusto, alzó la mano y arrancó el pergamino de la pared "Pues nada pierdo con intentar…"

Hermione dio un gritillo de gustó y lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

"No se lo digas a nadie," Dijo Ron pensativo " Solo por si no lo logro…" Agregó con una mueca de inseguridad muy característica en el.

"No lo diré a nadie…" Dijo Hermione sonriendo. Miró su reloj "Vámonos ya, no sé hasta que hora reciban personas en St. Patrick.."

- -

"Ginny, ya sabes que odio venir aquí…" Dijo Harry al ser arrastrado en dirección al Salón de té de Mdame Pudipié.

"Lo siento, Harry, pero hoy tengo que hacer guardia en este lugar…" Dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta del lugar. "Crees que a mi me encanta la idea de venir al lugar en donde estuviste con Cho?..."

"Cual es el problema?.. tu venías con Dean!" Dijo Harry sonriendo provocativo.

"Pero en el fondo me hubiera gustado que fueras tu!... sin embargo tu con Cho!.." Dijo Ginny sin terminar la frase.

Harry sonrió, era extraño que Ginny lo celara. "Ella pensaba en Cedric…" Dijo casi nostálgico "Hey, por cierto… adivina que!" agregó cambiando el tema y recordando aquel pergamino que guardaba en el bolsillo.

"Que?" preguntó Ginny curiosa, tomando asiento en una de las mesas.

"Mira lo que encontré…" Dijo Harry extendiendo el pergamino en la mesa.

Ginny leyó el pergamino con atención y después miró a Harry con la boca abierta "Hogdwelled?... Quieres comprar Hogdwelled!"

"Pues sería interesante no?... es difícil encontrar algo en Hogsmeade…" Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros "¿No te gusta?"

"Gustarme?..." Dijo Ginny releyendo el pergamino como si no lo creyera "Es mucho más de lo que esperaba… yo pensé que buscaríamos algo mas pequeño…"

"Pues yo también, pero luego encontré esto… y pensé que era una casualidad que no podía dejar pasar.." Dijo Harry sonriendo radiante.

"Y?"

"Y que?.."

"No has hablado aún con," Dijo Ginny leyendo el pergamino "Intunecos Krastasko?..."

"Noup… pensaba enviarle una lechuza después de hablarlo contigo…"

"Oh, esta bien…" Dijo Ginny sonriendo, le hubiera gustado abrazarlo y besarlo por la emoción del momento, sin embargo estaba ahí para ponerle el ejemplo a un conjunto de estudiantes que en su mayoría esperaban el segundo adecuado para dejarse llevar por sus alocadas hormonas. Para liberar un poco su ansiedad, presionó sus manos por encima de la mesa…. "No puedo creerlo… vamos a vivir juntos…"

Harry sonrió también emocionado por el pensamiento "Estoy ansioso…"

Hablaron durante un rato más sobre lo que harían una vez que consiguieran la casa y después pasaron al tema de Nathair, pronto iría a Hogwarts y Ginny estaría más cerca de él… situación que no complacía del todo a Harry.

-

Ron y Hermione acababan de aparecer en un lugar llamado 'Chillingstroll'. Era una villa en su mayoría mágica, a excepción de unos cuantos Muggles que tenían conocimiento de la magia al estar relacionados directamente con algún mago. En ese pequeño poblado se encontraba el Orfanato St. Patrick para Magos y Brujas abandonados a su suerte.

Ron parecía ansioso, hasta que simplemente habló dejándole saber a Hermione la raíz de su ansiedad. "Sabes, Hermione, Creo que será mejor enviar una lechuza a Rumania… antes de que alguien se me adelante…"

Hermione sonrió casi enternecida "Me parece bien… Seguramente hay una lechucearía por aquí."

Continuaron caminando y en el lugar en donde se encontraban ellos hace unos momentos, apareció alguien… un instante después volvía a ser un molesto, diminuto y astuto escarabajo.

Ron y Hermione iban completamente inmersos en la plática que sostenían, y miraban también un pequeño mapa de la villa, por lo que no notaron ninguna presencia extraña.

Momentos después, Ron salía satisfecho de una lechucearía, después de haber mandado una objetiva y breve nota en busca del Señor Krastasko". " Dirás que estoy loco, pero pagué 5 galeones para enviarlo con la lechuza más veloz que tenían"

····································

"12, 14, 16," Contaba Ron mientras leía la numeración fuera de las casas del pueblo "18!... Hermione es aquí…"

Hermione tomó la barbilla de Ron para hacer que mirara hacia arriba, Fue entonces cuando Ron pudo ver una gran placa en la entrada que decía 'Orfanato St. Patrick para Magos y Brujas'

"Oh… si, era de esperarse…" Dijo Ron un poco sonrojado.

Tocaron con una aldaba de bronce que colgaba de la puerta, estaba adornada con la cara de un hombre con abundante barba. Tras unos momentos la puerta se abrió, la figura de una delgada mujer apareció tras ella.

Tenía el cabello parecido a la plata, una holgada túnica color azul grisáceo, aspecto delicado y elegante, la piel muy blanca y mirada benevolente. "Buen día…" Dijo al ver a sus visitantes, "En que puedo ayudarles?"

"Buen día.." Dijo Ron cortésmente, movió su brazo dejando a la vista la placa de Auror que se sujetaba de él. "Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley… Soy Auror…"

"Mucho gusto…" Respondió la mujer sonriendo "Mi nombre es Columba Boncoeur… y soy la encargada de este lugar…"

"Podemos pasar?" Preguntó Ron tímidamente.

"Por supuesto, pasen" Dijo la mujer dando un paso hacia atrás y haciendo un solemne ademán.

"Gracias, soy Hermione Granger…" Dijo Hermione educadamente mientras entraban por un largo pasillo, el lugar era cálido, sin embargo lleno de melancolía, a lo lejos podían escucharse murmullos de niños, que al parecer corrían divertidos entre sus juegos.

La mujer giró por otro pasillo y tomando su varita de entre su túnica golpeó sobre la manija de una puerta y esta se abrió. Continuó caminando, como si fuera tan liviana como una pluma y tomó asiento tras un escritorio, haciendo después otro característico ademán, indicándoles que podían tomar asiento.

"En que puedo ayudarlos?" Dijo alzando una de sus cejas.

Ron habló utilizando el tono de voz que usaba cuando se encontraba trabajando en misiones, una voz mas firme y fingidamente agravada. "Necesitamos toda la información que pueda darnos sobre uno de sus antiguos residentes…"

La mujer al instante cambió su expresión por una de recelo, y estrechó los ojos "Humm… Se han topado con la persona incorrecta…" Dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza levemente "He estado a cargo de este lugar por treinta años… todos los que han pasado aquí fueron, y serán siempre, como mis hijos… Aunque la ley sea la ley, no diré nada, si es que están en busca de uno de ellos.." Agregó firmemente.

Hermione rió de una manera poco usual en ella "Querido, te he dicho miles de veces que no utilices tu placa de Auror cuando no estas en servicio!" Dijo golpeando a Ron de manera juguetona en el brazo. Ron la miró extrañado, sin embargo no dijo nada, sabía que lo que Hermione hiciera, lo hacía por alguna buena razón. Hermione golpeó su frente delicadamente como si estuviera avergonzada y después dijo a la mujer "Mi esposo tiende a usar esa fingida voz cada vez que esta con alguien que no conoce… ya sabe como son los hombres…"

Para la sorpresa de Ron, la expresión de la mujer volvió nuevamente a ser de absoluta benevolencia y de inmediato dejó escapar una divertida y delicada carcajada. "Si, te entiendo, querida…"

"Ronald y yo venimos pues acabamos de Obtener la tutoría de un niño… lo encontramos vagando en uno de los Montes Grampianos, durante una excursión que hicimos, en donde renovaríamos nuestros votos de amor ante la naturaleza…" Dijo Hermione con voz soñadora, Ron la miraba tratando de contener la risa, mientras su novia lo pateaba por debajo de la mesa.

La mujer miraba a Hermione maravillada y completamente enternecida, por lo que Hermione sabiendo que iba por un buen rumbo continuó. "En cuanto vimos al niño, no pudimos desprendernos de el… estaba tan solo, y desorientado… supimos entonces que era huérfano… y hablando con el, nos enteramos de que pasó unos años en este lugar." Hizo una pausa, en la cual cerró los ojos de manera dramática y agregó "Cuando regresamos a Londres, lo primero que hicimos fue conseguir la tutoría… Sin embargo Ronald y yo, queremos que sea, mas que solo un niño del que somos tutores… queremos que sea, nuestro hijo…"

Columba Boncoeur los miraba claramente conmovida, puso una mano sobre su pecho como buscando aliviar su dolido corazón y dijo "Pero yo no puedo hacer nada por ustedes… si el niño se encontraba ya fuera del Orfanato cuando lo encontraron, es el Ministerio quien se encarga ahora de su adopción… Si estuviera en mis manos, en este momento daba la autorización y organizaba el papeleo necesario para que se fuera con ustedes…"

Ron la miró espantado, Hermione lo golpeó nuevamente bajo la mesa, y por encima de esta continuó su sorprendente teatro. Dejó escapar lo que pareció un sollozo. "Oh, que desgracia… el Ministerio siempre complica las cosas…"

"Lo sé querida" Dijo la Señora Boncoeur, extendiendo un pañuelo a Hermione.

"Sin embargo!" Exclamó Hermione de repente, sobresaltando a Ron "No descansaremos hasta lograrlo…"

Columba dio un aplauso y dijo "Así se habla!" se puso después de pie y tomó una tetera mágica de té, "Ahora, para que su visita haya tenido sentido, déjenme invitarles una buena taza de té… y pueden tomarla mientras yo les cuento algunas anécdotas sobre el retoño del que se han encariñado tanto… los recuerdo a todos…"

Ron sonrió radiantemente "En serio!" Dijo casi en un gritó, miró a Hermione y agregó "Escuchaste eso, querida?" después mirando a la Columba dijo "El retoño al que queremos tanto se llama Nathair…"

Columba casi se atraganta con su té "Ehem.. Nathair… si, lo recuerdo… un niño, muy especial, si me lo preguntan…"

"Tiene algún apellido?" Preguntó Hermione con interés.

"Pues, al menos no que yo sepa… llegó aquí un lluvioso 29 de abril… lo recuerdo bien, la guerra se encontraba en su etapa más crítica… a pesar de que Chillingstroll es un poblado relativamente alejado de lo que podemos decir, el campo de batalla… hubo muchas pruebas del caos que se estaba dando" Columba mantenía la mirada perdida, la misma mirada que sostenían todos cuando hablaban de la guerra. "Muchos niños llegaron aquí huérfanos… buscando refugio, sin embargo Nathair era el mas pequeño de todos… había nacido, cuando mucho, un día antes, tan solo un día antes de haber sido dejado en nuestras puertas…"

"No hubo nota?" Preguntó Hermione de inmediato.

"Si, una muy breve… y bastante extraña… decía," Columba estrechó los ojos intentando recordar "_Su madre ha muerto, cuídenlo, pues lleva a cuestas una gran misión_…" se aclaró la garganta y dio un sorbo a su té "Para ser honesta, de inmediato pensé en 'el niño que vivió'… pensé que posiblemente había vivido una historia tan terrible como la de el… y aún lo pienso… pues no van a creerme esto… cuando le quité sus mojadas ropitas, encontré una marca en su costado izquierdo… una marca idéntica a la que tiene 'El niño que vivió' en la frente…"

Hermione y Ron se miraron sorprendidos, eso definitivamente era algo que no sabían. "Además en el tiempo que lo tuvimos aquí" Continuó Columba con su historia "Mostró mucha fuerza en su magia accidental, tuvimos que escoger entre tenerlo aquí, o la seguridad de sus compañeros… Intentábamos no culparlo cuando pasaban accidentes, pues sabíamos que el no tenía control del asunto… sin embargo se formaba un gran caos, supongo que con el tiempo controlará mas su gran don…"

Hermione asintió tragando saliva, más intentando mantener la sonrisa "Oh, estoy segura, mi Nathair es tan inteligente…"

"La nota no decía nada sobre su padre…" Dijo Ron con seriedad "no tienen algún dato sobre él?"

"No…" Respondió Columba "Yo supongo que había abandonado a la madre desde antes…" la elegante mujer se puso de pie y caminó apresuradamente hacia un pequeño globo terráqueo que giraba todo el tiempo, mostrando de un color mas oscuro los países en donde había anochecido ya, y tras un rápido movimiento con la mano dijo "Vete bicho!... parece que tendremos que tomar medidas nuevamente en contra de los insectos…" El pequeño escarabajo alzó las alas y salió volando por una de las ventanas.

Mientras Ron le hacía a Hermione señas de que se fueran ya, por lo que cuando Columba regresó a su asiento, Ron se puso de pie y dijo "Ha sido un placer, amable señora… pero tenemos que irnos, dejamos al pequeño Nathair con mi madre y es hora de recogerlo…"

"Oh, el placer ha sido mío… en verdad espero que consigan la adopción del pequeño… Creo que no habría mejores padres para él que ustedes." Respondió Columba llena de bondad.

Ron rió nervioso, esperando que Hermione no fuera a tomar los comentarios de la mujer enserio, "Gracias… Querida mía, después de ti…" comentó casualmente mientras hacía un caballeresco ademán con su mano.

Momentos después Ron y Hermione salían por la gran puerta del Orfanato St. Patrick. "Hermione, que gran actriz!.. estuviste brillante!".. Dijo Ron orgulloso.

"Simple astucia querido!"… Exclamó Hermione con la misma fingida voz que había sostenido adentro, soltando después una pequeña carcajada.

-

Acababa de anochecer, y en Hogsmeade reinaba nuevamente la paz, pues los alumnos de Hogwarts habían regresado al castillo. Harry y Ginny caminaban por el camino de Hogsmeade, entre pequeños copos que caían del cielo y apenas cubrían el suelo del lugar. "Vamos a 'las 3 escobas'… tenemos que brindar" Dijo Harry poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Ginny.

"Definitivamente…" Dijo Ginny apresurando el paso y haciendo que Harry tuviera casi correr tras ella.

Entraron a las 3 escobas con un intenso rubor en las mejillas, debido al intenso frío que había afuera… o al menos, eso era lo que esperaban que los demás creyeran… Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas sonriendo los dos con un gusto imposible de ocultarse.

"Buenas noches jóvenes!" Dijo Madame Rosmerta, limpiándose las manos en su delantal. "Oh, tengo que confesarles que me encanta verlos juntos!... Díganme, que les traigo?"

Harry respondió con una gran sonrisa en los labios "Cualquier cosa con la que podamos brindar"

Madame Rosmerta rió, "Bien, pero que tipo de celebración es… si es una muy grande, tenemos Champagne burbujeante impetuosa… o si tan solo es que celebran un buen día, pues podría ser cualquier cosa… ya saben lo que dicen: con tal de beber, da igual un rioja que un morapio." Y después de esto soltó otra agradable carcajada.

"Pues seguiremos su recomendación…" Dijo Harry sin importarle nada "Estamos celebrando la casualidad de haber encontrado en venta 'Hogdwelled' justo cuando lo necesitábamos!"

Ginny miró a Harry con expresión asustada, por lo que Madame Rosmerta exclamó "No te preocupes, querida… a pesar de lo que dicen por aquí, se guardar secretos… y más cuando es a favor del amor!" Ante esto, Ginny sonrió, esperando que lo que le acababa de decir fuera completamente cierto. "¿Así que piensan comprar 'Hogdwelled'?"

"Pues, al menos nos gustaría hacerlo…" Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Madame Rosmerta giró la cabeza gritando "Frank, trae a esta mesa una botella de Champagne burbujeante impetuosa!" Después mirando a Harry dijo "Y has hablado ya con el Sr. Krastasko?"

"Eh, pues no… pensaba enviarle mañana una lechuza…" Dijo Harry mientras se quitaba su abrigo.

"Lechuza?..." dijo Madame Rosmerta extrañada… "No es necesario, querido, el Sr. Krastasko se encuentra hospedado en la posada Hoginn"

"En serio?" preguntó Harry exaltado.

"Pues si… esta aquí para vender la finca…" Dijo ella sirviéndoles en sus copas las Champagne que acababan de traer.

En ese momento las puertas de la taberna se abrieron, dejando entrar a un hombre muy alto, de complexión robusta, que vestía un extraño abrigo verde de piel de dragón, tenía las cejas muy pobladas y negras, tan negras como su abundante cabello, su piel blanca y con innumerables líneas de expresión, en su cuello saltaban algunas venas, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

El hombre caminó, casi podía sentirse retumbar el lugar con cada paso que daba, se acercó a una mesa cerca de la ventana y tomo asiento en una de las sillas, haciéndola de repente parecer como una silla de juguete.

Madame Rosmerta se inclinó hacia Harry y dijo en un murmuro "Tienes suerte… ahí esta…"

- -

"Estoy agotada!..." Dijo Hermione entrando a su departamento, Ron iba tras ella. "Nathair, ya estás aquí…"

"Si, llegue hace unas dos horas… La señora Weasley me trajo, y me dejó a cargo de Clive…" Dijo el niño con simplicidad.

Hermione se asustó por un momento, pensando en que Clive y Nathair habían estado juntos "Y.. Clive, en donde esta?"

"En su recámara… esta muy ocupado, me dijo que no lo molestara… por eso he estado leyendo" Dijo Nathair regresando la mirada al libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

"Ah, muy bien…" Respondió Hermione más tranquila.

Repentinamente un aleteo la distrajo, Ron corrió a la ventana para dejar entrar a la desconocida lechuza, "Quizás sea la respuesta del Sr. Krastasko!..." tomó la nota ansioso y desenrollo el pequeño pergamino, leyó en silencio y su gesto expresó confusión.

"Que sucede?..." Preguntó Hermione inquieta, Ron le extendió la carta y Hermione leyó el mensaje ahí escrito.

_Tengo miedo. _

_Me parece que tengo información que podría serles útil. _

_Encuéntrenme el lunes a las 19:00 en El Caldero Chorreante. _

_Estaré en la habitación Nº 5. _

Hermione miró a Ron como buscando una explicación, sin embargo perfectamente sabía que el no la tenía, y que el único modo de saber de que se trataba, era acudir a la cita acordada, el lunes a las 19:00 horas.


	41. La Resolución De Ron

**bONJOUR!... Ps que les puedo decir... sé que había dicho que los subiría cada domingo... sin embargo no cumplí.. lo siento, pero aqui me tienen subiendolo cada martes... al menos así lo he hecho en las últimas 3 semanas... no pueden quejarse... :p **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, no esta tan cargado de situaciónes como el anterior, pero como ya les he dicho... se necesitan este tipo de cosas para llegar a lo impactánte!.. jeje **

**BESOS! **

**saludos a todos mis comentaristas! **

**atte: GEMINI LEFT

* * *

**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**: _Tengo miedo. _

_Me parece que tengo información que podría serles útil. _

_Encuéntrenme el lunes a las 19:00 en El Caldero Chorreante. _

_Estaré en la habitación Nº 5. _

Hermione miró a Ron como buscando una explicación, sin embargo perfectamente sabía que el no la tenía, y que el único modo de saber de que se trataba, era acudir a la cita acordada, el lunes a las 19:00 horas.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 40: _LA RESOLUCIÓN DE RON_**

Harry se puso de pie casi temeroso, "Ahora vuelvo" Le dijo a Ginny en un murmuro. Caminó tronando sus dedos intentando eliminar la ansiedad de su cuerpo. Se quedó un momento parado junto a la mesa de aquel hombre.

El hombre lo miró y con gruesa voz y acento extranjero dijo "Quierro una taza de hidrromi'el caliente, co'n Specias.."

Harry titubeó un momento… "Umm… yo no.." y después mirando a Madame Rosmerta dijo "Una taza de hidromiel caliente para el Sr. Krastasko!" se aclaró la garganta y dijo poniendo el pergamino sobre la mesa "Buenas noches… disculpe, estoy interesado…"

"Sentarte.." Dijo El Sr. Krastasko con un firme ademán.

Harry tomó asiento "Soy Harry Potter, y estoy muy interesado en negociar con usted sobre la finca de Hogdwelled…"

"Debió usted hablarrme o buscarrme prronto.." Dijo Intunecos Krastasko hablando con dificultad. "Alguien acaba de escrribirrrme con las iguales intenciones…"

"Que?.." Dijo Harry sintiendo decepción. "Y ya esta decidido a venderla entonces?"

"No lo sé…" Dijo Krastasko recibiendo su taza de hidromiel "Nezzecito acorrdarr una cita con mi comprradorr.. y afinarr detalles…" Después se pasó la mano por su barbilla "A menos clarro que reciba una mejorr oferrta!... o que el comprradorr desista…"

Harry pensó un momento "Escuche, no cierre el trato… podemos negociar… o dígame quien es su comprador, yo hablaré con el.."

"Oh, noo.." Dijo Krastasko haciendo un ademán de negación con la mano "No puedo divulgarr la edentidad de mi comprredorr… eso serría poco ético.."

"Bien, pero entonces no cierre el trato" Dijo Harry suplicante "Ya veré que oferta puedo hacerle…" Dijo después poniéndose de pié "Estaré en contacto con usted…"

"Como quierras… pero decidasé prronto!" Dijo Krastasko dando otro enorme trago a su taza de hidromiel.

Harry llegó nuevamente con Ginny, sentándose con brusquedad en la silla.

"Que sucedió?" Dijo Ginny extrañada por el cambio de actitud de Harry.

"Alguien se nos adelantó!"

"Y entonces!" Dijo Ginny un poco decepcionada.

"No te preocupes… conseguiré el lugar, solo tengo que investigar quién fue el adelantado.." Dijo Harry intentando recuperar su buen humor "En serio..no te preocupes," Dijo Levantando su copa "Lo lograremos"

- -

"AAAH! Sábado, adoro los sábados!" Exclamó Ron abriendo las cortinas de la habitación de Hermione.

Hermione se quejó "Ron… que haces levantado… tu nunca te levantas temprano y menos si es sábado…"

"La diferencia es," Dijo mirando por la ventana con ansiedad "Que en cualquier parte del día estoy seguro que llegará una nota del Señor Krastasko!..."

Hermione sonrió, le encantaba ver a Ron contento. "Vamos al Callejón Diagon… quiero comprar los útiles de Nathair…"

"De acuerdo" Respondió él sonriendo. "Entonces cámbiate ya… yo iré rápido a mi habitación en la CNA para darme un baño… vengo por ti en media hora…" Dijo antes de que se escuchara un PLOP!.

Hermione dio un suspiro, quería hablar con Harry sobre aquella nota tan inquietante… quizás tendría idea de quien podría tratarse… Harry… pensó¿Qué pensaría Harry si supiera que Nathair tiene una cicatriz justo como la de el en su costado…?

- -

"Gin!... Gin, despierta!" Murmuró Harry en la habitación de Ginny, vestía su abrigo pues afuera estaba nevando.

"Harry…" Dijo Ginny con voz adormilada, abrió los ojos sorprendida "¿Harry?... que haces aquí…" Dijo despabilándose y sentándose en la cama.

"Pellízcame y dime que es una pesadilla".. Dijo Harry con gesto casi asustado.

"Que te sucede?.. de que estás hablando?" Dijo Ginny acomodando un pelirrojo mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja.

"Mira…" Dijo Harry extendiendo un diario del profeta para que su novia lo leyera.

**Auror Ronald Weasley¿Compra propiedad en Hogsmeade? **

**Nuestro querido Auror, Ronald Weasley**, Héroe de la Comunidad Mágica por haber ayudado de manera esencial a la destrucción del Mago mas Tenebroso de todo los tiempos, esta ahora en busca de asegurar su futuro.

Fue visto ayer en el poblado de Hogsmeade, al lado de Hermione Granger, Heroína también por el mismo suceso, con quien sostiene una relación desde hace ya varios meses.

Ambos mostraron gran interés al saber sobre la venta de la Finca Hogdwelled. Fuentes aseguran que el Auror piensa comprar la casa para tener asegurado su nido de amor cuando su querida novia acepte contraer matrimonio con el.

"Se les ve muy enamorados todo el tiempo, ya suponía yo que Ron nos sorprendería con algo así pronto…" Afirmó, en la CNA, un compañero del Auror.

Para estos momentos Ronald Weasley ha entablado ya contacto con el señor Krastasko, actual dueño de la propiedad, quien se encuentra al parecer negociando la venta.

Se presume que la Finca de Hogdwelled fue la primera de la villa, construída por el reconocido Hengist de Woodcroft, legendario fundador de Hogsmeade y constante perseguidor de Muggles. Lea más sobre la historia de Hogdwelled en la pag. 16

"NO!".. exclamó Ginny sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos leían, "Tiene que haber un error!... no sabía que Ron estuviera buscando casa!" agregó leyendo nuevamente el titular del diario.

"Que vamos a hacer!... esa casa debía ser nuestra!..." Dijo Harry caminando de un lado a otro lleno de ansiedad.

"Tenemos que hacer que desista de comprarla…" Dijo Ginny pensando en el mejor modo de lograr su cometido.

"Si se entera que nosotros la queremos, con mas razón la querrá él…" Dijo Harry con la mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba.

"Que no se entere… habla con él… dile que no es un buen lugar para vivir o algo así…"

"Pero si se entera, que solo lo hicimos desistir para comprarla nosotros, no nos lo perdonaría…" Dijo Harry cayendo en cuenta de que al menos a él no le gustaría estar en los zapatos de Ron si le hicieran eso.

"Pero, Harry… esa era nuestra casa… era nuestro plan… Ron ni siquiera piensa vivir en ella pronto…" Dijo Ginny con tono de profunda decepción.

"Déjame pensar.. debe haber otra opción…" Dijo Harry considerando las alternativas que tenía. "Lo único que puedo hacer, es hacerle una mejor oferta al Sr. Krastasko…"

"Hazlo.. si es necesario, yo buscaré un préstamo…" Dijo Ginny insistente.

- -

"Bien, ya tenemos tus libros…" Dijo Hermione a Nathair, mientras caminaban en el callejón Diagon "Vamos ahora por tu túnica… le dije a Ron que lo veríamos en Madame Malkin"

"¿En dónde esta Ron?" Preguntó Nathair extrañado, pues por ir viendo sus libros, no se había dado ni cuenta de que Ron había dejado de caminar con ellos.

"Me dijo que quería hacer unas compras…" Dijo Hermione señalando a Nathair por donde debía seguir caminando.

Entraron a la tienda de Túnicas y Hermione saludó amablemente a Madame Malkin, una bruja regordeta y sonriente que vestía una túnica color malva.

"Buen día, que puedo ofrecerle" Preguntó amablemente la mujer.

"Necesitaba una túnica de Hogwarts…" Dijo Hermione mientras Nathair se escondía tímidamente tras ella.

"De que talla?"

"Umm… no lo sé, es para él." Dijo Hermione haciéndose a un lado para que la bruja pudiera ver al niño.

La expresión que Madame Malkin le dirigió a Hermione fue más que solo de incredulidad, de hecho su gesto denotaba cierta compasión, juzgando posiblemente a Hermione como una persona con algún problema mental. "Querida," Dijo Madame Malkin con un tono muy cuidadoso "Para que quieres una túnica de Hogwarts…"

"Pues él irá a Hogwarts, y necesita una" Dijo Hermione con mucha seriedad.

"Pero este niño no tiene más de ocho años… ¿estás segura de que lo aceptarán en Hogwarts?.."

Hermione se limitó simplemente a tomar la lista de útiles con el escudo de Hogwarts en una esquina y mostrarla con indiferencia a la incrédula bruja.

"Ah…" Exclamó la bruja un poco confundida, si bien la situación era extraña, la lista la había hecho guardar silencio y simplemente realizar su deber como dueña de la tienda. "Pues, no tengo túnicas de su talla… tendré que hacer una a su medida…"

"Esta bien, Nathair ve con ella, va a tomarte unas medidas" Dijo Hermione dirigiendo por delante de ella al niño, que se limitó solamente a asentir.

La bruja lo subió a un pequeño taburete y tomó medidas de sus brazos, del cuello, tomó la medida por debajo de su brazo por uno de sus costados "OUCH!" Exclamó Nathair saltando de inmediato del taburete. "No me toque.."

"Lo… lo siento… ¿te lastimé?" Preguntó confundida Madame Malkin.

"Nathair estas bien?" Preguntó Hermione al ver lo que sucedía.

"Si… solo que estoy lastimado…" Dijo Nathair poniendo su mano sobre su costado izquierdo.

Hermione asintió y recordó lo que le habían dicho, sobre el lugar en el que estaba la cicatriz "Ah, entonces deja que te tomen la medida del otro lado."

Nathair asintió sin estar muy seguro. Y Madame Malkin continuó tomando las medidas, unos momentos después tras haber hecho unos cuantos movimientos de varita, la túnica de Nathair estaba lista.

Salieron de la tienda de Túnicas topándose con Ron en la puerta "Ron, en donde estabas" Dijo Hermione casi sobresaltada cuando chocó contra el.

"Uh… pues fui a comprar algo…" Dijo Ron un poco titubeante, y casi evitando la mirada de Hermione entregó un gran y alargado paquete a Nathair, quien lo miró extrañado. "Toma, es para ti."

"Pu… puedo abrirlo?" Dijo Nathair un poco temeroso.

"Pues si, es tuyo…" Dijo Ron aún sin mirar a Hermione.

El niño tomó uno de los lazos que amarraban el paquete, lentamente lo jaló y el nudo se desató, hizo lo mismo con el siguiente y otro mas que estaba hasta abajo del paquete. El papel que envolvía el bulto cayó, dejando descubierta una maravillosa escoba nueva, modelo 'Hermoea'. Nathair se había quedado estupefacto.

"Ron…" Murmuró Hermione quizá aún mas sorprendida que Nathair. "Es hermosa…"

El pelirrojo Weasley se sonrojó al instante. "Eh, pues si… es uno de los modelos más recientes… tendrás que prestármela algunas veces eh…"

Nathair sonrió y asintió efusivamente "Entonces es mía?" Dijo sin poder creerlo.

"Pues si la quieres, es tuya…" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

"Gracias…" Murmuró Nathair, "Pero porque?"

Ron dio un resoplido casi desesperado. "Porque me dio la gana…"

Hermione suspiró y torció los ojos "Vamos a la heladería de 'Florean'…"

Llegaron a la heladería y tomaron asiento en las pequeñas mesas. "Nathair, pide el helado que quieras, nosotros cuidaremos tus cosas" Dijo Hermione tomando la escoba y mirando al niño mientras se alejaba.

"Ron, estas bien?" Preguntó Hermione después de haber notado que Ron estaba un poco distante.

"Si" Dijo Ron a secas.

Hermione tomo su mano y sonrió dulcemente "Que lindo detalle has tenido con Nathair..."

"Si"... Respondió nuevamente Ron sin ánimo alguno.

"Parece una escoba algo cara..." Dijo ella alzando las cejas, comenzando a sentirse irritada por las frías respuestas.

"Si..." Dijo Ron asintiendo, Hermione estaba ya a punto de reclamar cuando Ron agregó. "De cualquier forma, no tiene sentido que ahorre..."

"Porque lo dices?" Preguntó Hermione sintiéndose muy cerca de encontrar la raíz del comportamiento de Ron.

"Acabo de recibir la respuesta de Krastasko..." Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros "Parece que otro comprador acaba de hacerle una mejor oferta..."

"En serio?" Dijo Hermione lamentando profundamente lo que acababa de escuchar, casi podía sentir ahora la desilusión que Ron sentía. Odiaba verlo así de abatido. "Entonces haz otra oferta, Ron" Dijo con firmeza.

"Que?.." Preguntó Ron sorprendido.

"SI... haz otra oferta que no pueda rechazar... esa casa será tuya"

"Tu crees que aún puedo..."

"Claro que si!..." Dijo Hermione sin dejar siquiera que Ron terminara la frase.

Ron la miró nuevamente sonriendo, y tras una pausa en la cual consideró la opción dijo "Voy a la lechucearía! ..." Salto de la silla y apresurado se marchó.

En la entrada de la heladería Ron se topo con Harry y Ginny al salir, quienes entraron confundidos dirigiéndose con Hermione.

"Hola," Dijo Ginny mirando por una de las ventanas a su hermano "Que le sucede a Ron eh?..."

Hermione sonrió "Solo fue a enviar una lechuza... en un momento vuelve..."

Harry estrechó los ojos "No habrá ido a enviar una lechuza al Sr. Krastasko, o si?"

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. "Que?... como lo sabes?"

"Todo el mundo mágico lo sabe... ¿Qué no leíste _el profeta _esta mañana?" Preguntó Harry un poco indiferente.

"Pues no... no he tenido tiempo..." Dijo Hermione, pensando en como tomaría Ron que habían descubierto su pequeño secreto. "Pero ahora sucede que el tal Krastasko encontró a otro comprador... que al parecer le hizo una mejor oferta..."

"Oh, que mal.." dijo Harry con expresión de lamento "Pero sabes, posiblemente ese comprador vio primero la oferta de venta... y Ron se le adelantó."

"No importa..." Dijo Hermione sonriendo y sin poner mucha atención a las palabras de Harry. "De cualquier forma, alenté a Ron y acaba de ir a hacer una nueva oferta!" Agregó con una sonrisa radiante.

"PORQUE!" Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie efusivamente.

"Harry, que te pasa!" Dijo Hermione un poco indignada por la actitud de Harry.

Ginny dio un suspiro dándose por vencida y dijo "Herm, Tienes que hacer que Ron desista de comprar esa casa..."

"Pero porque?" Dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Nosotros somos los otros compradores..." Murmuró Ginny con calma.

"Que?..." Dijo Hermione incrédula "Ustedes piensan comprar?... pero para que.. porque no nos dijeron?

"Harry y yo decidimos vivir juntos..." Dijo Ginny, lamentando un poco haber guardado el secreto a su amiga, y haber ocasionado todo ese embrollo.

Hermione los miró incrédula por un momento "Es una broma, verdad?"

"No" Dijo Harry esperando el siguiente comentario de su amiga, sin embargo esta permaneció en silencio, por lo que Harry continuó. "Necesitábamos un lugar en Hogsmeade, por todo esto de que Ginny no puede aparecerse en Hogwarts... y ese era el lugar perfecto."

"Piensan vivir juntos..." Repitió Hermione mirándolos alternadamente... "Eso es algo muy grande..." Dijo finalmente, dejando escapar una sonrisa.

"Por favor, no se lo digas aún a Ron... tu sabes como es respecto a esto..." Dijo Ginny torciendo los ojos.

"Y como suponen que voy a hacerlo desistir..." Dijo Hermione ante tal petición. "Supongan que lo logro y hago que Ron decida olvidarse de la idea de comprar Hogdwelled... Como creen que se sentirá cuando descubra que ustedes eran los compradores...?... o que acaso nunca piensan invitarnos a su casa cuando la tengan.."

Harry exhaló asintiendo "Tienes razón..." miró a Ginny y resignado dijo "Tendremos que hablar con el."

"Hablar con quién?" Preguntó Ron que acababa de llegar, sonriendo junto a Nathair, que caminaba ahora cargando un gran helado.

Harry lo miró "Contigo.." Dijo sin poder evitar un gesto de precaución.

Ron frunció el ceño y tomó asiento "Sobre que tienen que hablar..." Dijo mirando a Hermione como tratando de encontrar una explicación.

Harry tomo aire, y contando tres dijo rápidamente "Ginny y yo viviremos juntos y queríamos comprar Hogdwelled.."

"Oh..." Dijo Ron como si intentara aún comprender el significado de lo que Harry acababa de decir. "Tu eres el otro comprador?" Agregó con calma.

"Si" Dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

"Y vivirás con Ginny..." Repitió mirando ahora a su hermana. Harry solamente asintió. Ron dijo entonces a su hermana "Ya hablaste con mamá al respecto?..."

"No"... Dijo ella con simpleza "Pensaba hacerlo una vez que encontráramos el lugar..."

Ron asintió en silencio, mientras Hermione preocupada tomaba su mano, Harry se atrevió a levantar nuevamente la cabeza y dijo "Ron, sabemos que quieres la casa... pero tu sabes lo difícil que es encontrar algo en Hogsmeade... y..."

"Retiraré la oferta..." Dijo Ron con voz calmada.

"Que?.." Preguntaron todos al unísono.

"Iré a enviar una lechuza al Sr. Krastasko diciéndole que ya no quiero la casa..." Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie tranquilamente, sin embargo con la cabeza agachada. "De cualquier forma, si la casa es de ustedes, igual puedo visitarla y pasar momentos ahí..." agregó con una voz apagada.

"Quieres que te acompañe?" Preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie.

"No, no gracias." Respondió el pelirrojo dándole a su amigo un golpecillo en el hombro para que este tomara asiento. Intentó sonreír, pero solamente una extraña mueca melancólica apareció en su rostro, después, se marchó.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Hermione simplemente se miraba las manos, que descansaban sobre la mesa. Ginny dio un resoplido de frustración "Hubiera preferido que gritara..."

Hubo otro incómodo silencio en el cual todos pensaron miles de cosas. Harry y Ginny estaban sin palabras, Ron no pareció enojado cuando le dijeron que vivirían juntos. Hermione por su parte, sentía tristeza, nunca había visto a Ron así, sin embargo quería dejar atrás el momento incomodo que vivían, por lo que intentando normalizar un poco las cosas, les comentó sobre la nota que encontraron la noche anterior cuando llegaron de St. Partick, mientras miraba constantemente a la puerta de la heladería, esperando por el momento en que Ron regresara, momento que nunca llegó.

- -

Fue una noche inquietante para todos, Harry había intentado hablar con Ron en su habitación de la CNA, sin embargo Ron nunca abrió la puerta, Harry supuso que estaría en el departamento de Hermione y prefirió esperar hasta mañana. Ginny por su parte, pensaba en la expresión triste de su hermano, y el modo en el que había reaccionado, intentó relajarse pensando en que Harry resolvería la situación, ahora solo le quedaba esperar que Ron no fuera con las noticias a casa de su madre.

Hermione había estado esperando a que Ron se apareciera en su departamento, sin embargo éste nunca lo hizo. Se sentía ansiosa, sin embargo comenzaba también a irritarse… ¿Por qué no le enviaba una nota…? Ella no le había hecho nada, porque la castigaba. Sin embargo otra parte de ella le insistía en que debería darle un poco de espacio, después de todo, entendía muy bien que los hombres cuando intentan resolver sus problemas se encierran en ellos mismos sin decir una palabra a nadie.

El domingo llegó, Hermione estuvo esperando señales de Ron sin embargo ninguna llegaba. Estaba ya anocheciendo cuando tocaron a la puerta, era Harry.

"Hermione," Dijo una vez después de que su amiga le abriera la puerta. "Por favor dile a Ron que salga, tenemos que hablar"

"Harry, Ron no está aquí…" Dijo Hermione con expresión inquieta. "Ya lo buscaste en la CNA?"

Harry frunció el entrecejo "Pues si… de ahí vengo. Ron no está en su habitación… incluso la abrí para cerciorarme.."

"Pues aquí no ha venido tampoco," Dijo Hermione cada vez mas preocupada, después exclamó dejando escapar su ansiedad "Y ni siquiera me ha enviado una nota!"

Harry le dio un pequeño abrazo de apoyo y luego dio un resoplido desesperado.

PLOP! Se escuchó a la mitad de la sala y Ron apareció, miró a Harry y a Hermione en la puerta "Que hay…" dijo en un murmuro caminando después hacia la cocina.

Hermione miró a Harry confundida, azotó la puerta y con paso firme se dirigió a la cocina también. "Ronald…"

"Um..?"

"Quieres decir algo?..." Dijo Hermione con las manos en la cintura y golpeando el suelo rítmicamente con la punta del pie.

Ron la miró, "Tengo hambre…"

Hermione dio un suspiro "Harry quiere hablar contigo" dijo intentando calmarse, al menos hasta que Ron le diera una explicación.

Ron asintió "Dile que pase…"

"Díselo tú… no soy tu maldita secretaria…" Dijo Hermione sintiendo como si le hirviera la sangre.

Ron torció los ojos, y caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina, asomó la cabeza y dijo "Se te ofrece algo?"

"Eh… pues yo," titubeó Harry "Yo solo quería saber si estabas bien… ayer dijiste que enviarías la nota y después…"

"Si estoy bien…" Dijo Ron cortando la frase de Harry. Lo miró expectante, Harry no dijo nada, por lo que Ron agregó "Eso es todo?"

Harry asintió en silencio sin estar muy convencido de que otra cosa podía decir. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos Harry dijo "No hay nada que quieras discutir?"

"Realmente no…" Dijo Ron con mueca de disgusto "En serio… tengo hambre, mucha hambre…"

"Bien… entonces, me voy. Nos vemos luego…" Dijo Harry desapareciendo, con un gesto un poco consternado.

"Ron estas bien?" Dijo Hermione desde adentro de la cocina. "Sabes, he estado preocupada por ti."

Ron la miró con calma "Lo siento. No era mi intención preocuparte."

Hermione dio un suspiro negando con la cabeza "Ron, mírate… aparentas estar calmado y que no te importa nada de esto," Dijo acercándose a él "pero tus ojos… yo conozco tus ojos y están decepcionados…"

Ron asintió y tragó saliva, tomó la mano de Hermione y la apretó un poco "Cásate conmigo"


	42. Los Héroes de Hogwarts

**Martes de Fic! **

**PS ahi tienen la actualización... me he alcanzado, tengo que seguir escribiendo... Espero que no los desilusione este FF.. yo solo les digo que será en el momento mas inesperado... Ya sabrán a que me refiero. **

**Espero que les guste! **

**Como siempre un beso muy grande a todos los que leen este pedazo de distracción y muy en especial a aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios.. Son de verdad especiales para mi. **

**Atte: Gemini Left.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Ron asintió y tragó saliva, tomó la mano de Hermione y la apretó un poco "Cásate conmigo"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 41: ****_LOS HÉROES DE HOGWARTS_**

Hermione sonrió, a pesar de la mirada triste que Ron tenía parecía que siempre tenía tiempo para bromas. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo "Ron, como haremos mañana para llevar a Nathair a Hogwarts?..."

Ron la miró desconcertado, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Su querida Hermione acababa de evadirlo. Sintió arder su pecho ya adolorido, apretó los labios en una extraña mueca y dijo "No lo sé… si gustas, puedo llevarlo por la red flu hasta Hogsmeade y de ahí en la escoba que acabo de obsequiarle…"

Hermione lo miró mientras hablaba, su mirada era aún mas triste que cuando había llegado, se limitó a abrazarlo "Te amo," Rompió el abrazo y agregó mientras abría las puertas de la alacena. "Te prepararé algo de cenar."

- -

Después de la cena Ron intentó olvidar lo que había sucedido, Cada vez que miraba a Hermione sentía como una aguja entrando en su pecho. Mientras Hermione,al verlo tan serio, había optado por no hablarle de Harry y Ginny y mejor hacerlo pensar en cosas mas alegres. Era tanto su afán por verlo sonreír que ni siquiera le menciono que su examen estaba cerca y tenía que estudiar.

Al día siguiente Ron se apareció en el departamento de Hermione con su vieja 'estrella fugaz', que era su escoba favorita. "Ya estás listo Nathair?"

Nathair estaba muy nervioso, tenía puesta su túnica y cargaba su mochila ya preparada "Si… eso creo"

"Bien, pues ya sabes que hacer" Dijo Ron acercándole los polvos Flu, para que tomara un puñado.

"Esperen…" Dijo Hermione saliendo apresuradamente de su habitación con un zapato puesto y el otro aún en su mano, se detuvo junto a Nathair y le acomodó la túnica "Recuerda, haz todo lo que Dumbledore te diga, de acuerdo?... si los demás te provocan, ignóralos y ve con los profesores…" dijo mientras el niño la miraba asintiendo, Hermione se dirigió después al alto pelirrojo "Ron, no vallan muy rápido en la escoba… encárgate de que Nathair desayune algo antes de llegar… la mente necesita alimentos…"

"Hermione relájate…" Dijo Ron torciendo los ojos "Por Merlín, ya me imagino como serás con tus hijos…" agregó casi amargamente.

Hermione ignoró el comentario de Ron y dijo al niño "Nathair, dile a Ginny que te recogeré hasta las 8, Ron y yo tenemos unos asuntos por arreglar…"

"De acuerdo", Dijo Nathair tomando un puñado de polvos flu, y sonriéndole a Hermione "Nos veremos después"

"Nos vemos," Dijo Ron inclinándose para besarla "Paso por ti a las 6:30"

Se aparecieron en una de las chimeneas de 'las tres escobas' y al salir Ron sacudió el polvo de la túnica de Nathair "Es la desventaja de viajar por la red Flu…"

Se acercaron a la barra que Madame Rosmerta atendía y le pidió cuatro de sus famosos pastelillos de calabaza, uno para Nathair y los otros tres para él mismo, después de todo, los paseos en escoba siempre le provocaban hambre. Salieron de las tres escobas, hacia el nevado suelo de Hogsmeade, montaron en su escoba y después de unas cuantas instrucciones por parte de Ron, para tener un vuelo excepcional, partieron camino a Hogwarts.

Aterrizaron en los inmensos jardines junto al castillo "Es enorme…" murmuró Nathair.

"Y puedes perderte… así que procura estar en donde haya profesores…" Dijo Ron abriendo las puertas y encontrándose en la antesala al Director de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore.

"Veo que la Señorita Granger lo ha convertido en una persona puntual, Señor Weasley…" Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo amablemente "Nathair, bienvenido a Hogwarts."

- -

Unos momentos después Ron llegó a Hogsmeade, no sentía muchas ganas de ver a Harry, sin embargo él era su compañero de misiones, y no podía dejar que sus asuntos personales se interpusieran en su trabajo.

"Ron, pensé que no vendrías…" Dijo Harry cuando vio llegar a su compañero.

"Porqué lo pensaste?" Dijo Ron de manera casual.

Harry lo miró negando con la cabeza, aunque no quería se sentía culpable. "No lo sé… es un poco tarde"

"Tuve que llevar a Nathair a Hogwarts" Dijo Ron sin mirar a Harry, y poniendo una inusual atención a la tienda que vigilaban.

"Ah…" Dijo Harry sintiendo una punzada de irritación. ¿Por qué Ron estaba tan tranquilo?... no estaba siendo sincero con el… era imposible que tomara con tanta calma todo este asunto. ¿Por qué no le gritaba, o lo amenazaba por irse a vivir con su hermana…? Pensó un momento si debía decirlo, y después de aclararse la garganta comentó tentativamente "Hoy cerraré el trato con el Sr. Krastasko… muere de ganas por regresar a Rumania…"

"Felicidades" Dijo Ron frotándose las manos para calentarlas.

"Gracias…" Dijo Harry cada vez mas irritado. Se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos y casi involuntariamente dijo "Espero mudarme con Gin a finales de este mes…"

Ron asintió sacando uno de sus pastelillos de calabaza "Y porque no ahora?"

Harry estaba boquiabierto, era la última pregunta que esperaba por parte de Ron "Eh, pues hay muchas cosas que tenemos que arreglar en la casa, ha estado abandonada mucho tiempo"

"Cierto" Murmuró Ron con la boca llena de pastelillo.

Harry estrechó los ojos atónito, pensó un momento y luego dijo "Porque no me ayudas a arreglarla?... en serio, yo ya no puedo esperar un solo día para vivir con ella…" Listo, seguramente con eso Ron estallaría con su bien conocido temperamento.

"Tendrás que esperar un poco, tengo unos asuntos que resolver hoy y mañana… Por cierto¿Vendrás con nosotros hoy a ver quien nos envió la nota?"

Harry estaba sin palabras¿Acaso Ron realmente había madurado?... era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y sin embargo, de repente a Harry le gustó la idea de creer que era cierto. "Es cierto, había olvidado eso… Pues claro, me encantaría saber quien fue y que es lo que tiene que decir."

- -

En Hogwarts, Ginny fue la primera en darle clases a Nathair, Dumbledore lo había enviado al salón de primero a escuchar las clases de Historia de la Magia, en donde aprendió algo sobre el manifiesto _Summis desiderantes_, que consistía en una abierta declaración de guerra en contra de las brujas, que había ocurrido en el año de 1484. Había sido una excelente idea que Nathair estuviera en las clases de Ginny, ya que de esa manera, Nathair se sentiría seguro junto a alguien que ya conoce y podría también conocer el ambiente que se vivía en la escuela.

Al finalizar la clase Ginny se acercó a Nathair "Hola, te gustó la clase?"

"Si" Dijo Nathair asintiendo efusivamente "Fue muy interesante…"

"Entendiste todas las palabras que dijimos?... o tienes alguna duda"

"Entendí todo…" Dijo Nathair sonriendo "He estado leyendo mucho antes de venir…"

"Bueno, entonces puedes salir, tienes 15 minutos de descanso, y después Dumbledore te verá en la antesala principal" Dijo Ginny dándole las instrucciones que le habían sido informadas.

"Y que haré en 15 minutos?" Preguntó Nathair encogiéndose de hombros.

"Haz amigos… y no te quites el colgante" Dijo Ginny guiñándole el ojo, y saliendo después del salón.

Nathair se quedó pensativo un momento, y salió lentamente hacia los corredores, se sentía intimidado. Las paredes le parecían frías mientras escuchaba las risas divertidas de algunos estudiantes a lo lejos.

"Hola…" Escuchó una voz que le hablaba. Nathair giró, lo primero que vio fue una melena rubia, y después un dulce rostro.

"Hola" Murmuró Nathair titubeante.

"Soy Gail, Gail Donoghue" Dijo la pequeña "Estoy en primero…"

"Yo soy Nathair…" Dijo el un poco inseguro de que decir después "No estoy en ningún grado…"

"Ya lo suponía… ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Preguntó Gail muy consciente de que Nathair era mucho más joven que ella.

"Seis años, seis meses 10 días…" Dijo Nathair haciendo cuentas con los dedos.

"Vaya, eres aún mas joven de lo que pensaba"

"Si, me mandaron para aprender a controlar mi magia accidental…" Dijo Nathair repitiendo lo que Dumbledore le había dicho a su llegada.

"Genial" Dijo Gail sin poner mucha atención a lo que Nathair decía. "Ven, te mostraré el castillo"

- -

"Bien, firrme aquí" Dijo el Sr. Krastasko extendiéndole unos pergaminos a Harry.

Harry tomó los pergaminos y comenzó a leerlos en silencio, _Queda estipulado dentro de este contrato que usted se hará cargo de los arreglos necesarios para que la finca esté nuevamente en condiciones de morar. Acepta también que no hay devoluciones a pesar de las constantes historias que de ésta existen, o cualquier hallazgo que encuentre dentro del solar. _Harry miró escéptico al Sr. Krastasko "Que hallazgos puedo encontrar?..."

"Nada.." Gruñó Krastasko "Son solo prrecauciones… no quierro prroblemas si encuentrra algún morrtífago vagando por su sótano…" Agregó después con una grave carcajada.

"Ah, de acuerdo," Dijo Harry riendo también… "Bueno, pues entonces," agregó mientras se inclinaba para firmar.

"Bien!" exclamó Krastasko después de que Harry hubo firmado el contrato "Pues, ha sido un placerr hacer negocios con usted, Sr. Potterr… la finca Hogdwelled es ahora suya…"

Harry sonrió sintiendo palpitar muy fuerte su corazón.

- -

Nathair entró al gran comedor después de su clase con el mismísimo Dumbledore, habían puesto en práctica unos cuantos ejercicios de relajación mental, que servían, según dijo el director, para poder disipar e identificar las emociones de un modo mas frío y calculador. A pesar de que eran ejercicios de relajación, Nathair sentía un pequeño y constante dolor de cabeza.

"Hey, Nathair, siéntate aquí…" Dijo Gail cuando vió a Nathair caminar sin rumbo por el gran comedor.

Nathair tomó asiento y pudo notar que las túnicas tenían ciertos detalles que cambiaban de mesa en mesa, "Gail… porque las túnicas de ellos tienen verde, y las tuyas tienen rojo?"

Gail sonrió "Porque esta es la mesa de Gryffindor… y ellos son, pues ellos son Slytherin…" Dijo con expresión de disgusto… "Si miras por allá, verás la mesa de Revenclaw y la de Hufflepuff… tú a cual perteneces?" Preguntó Gail curiosa.

"Yo?... eh, pues yo no tengo…"

"Si, ya lo suponía… debe ser porque no estas aquí como todos nosotros…" Dijo Gail dando un gran mordisco a su hogaza de pan. Después agregó "Sea como sea, Gryffindor es la mejor de todas las casas…" Dijo Orgullosa mostrando el banderín que colgaba del techo. "Dumbledore estuvo en Gryffindor… y también lo héroes mas grandes del mundo mágico!... Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter… la profesora Weasley es hermana del mismísimo Ronald!..." Decía Gail hablando apresuradamente sin dar tiempo a que Nathair dijera una sola palabra "Supe que el año pasado estuvieron todos ellos aquí dando clases!.. como me hubiera gustado entrar a Hogwarts el año pasado!"

"Como dijiste que se llamaban?" Preguntó Nathair tímidamente.

"No me digas que nunca has escuchado hablar de ellos!" Preguntó Gail incrédula. "Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter!"

"Y ellos," Murmuró Nathair frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera escuchando algo increíble. "Ellos son héroes?"

"Si!" Exclamó Gail atónita. "En que montaña has vivido que no lo sabes!"

"Eh… en el Beinn Odhar…" Respondió Nathair extrañado por la pregunta.

Gail soltó una gran carcajada. "Eres muy gracioso, Nathair… extraño, pero gracioso."

Nathair prefirió quedarse callado y servirse un buen plato de papas a la irlandesa, ya que todos aquellos ejercicios mentales le habían provocado mucha hambre. Sin embargo todo el tiempo estuvo dándole vueltas en la cabeza a la idea de que sus tutores, aparentemente eran grandes héroes… Mientras comía su mente comenzó a vagar hacia todas las cosas que había aprendido en ese día, su siguiente clase sería la de vuelo, estaba ansioso por recibirla, aunque realmente su primera clase se la hubiera dado ya Ronald Weasley, aquel que aparentemente era un Héroe reconocido por todos.

- -

La tarde se estaba yendo como humo entre las manos, eran ya las 6:29, Hermione estaba en su departamento esperando por Ron, tick tack, el reloj cambió 6:30 … PLOP, apareció Ron sonriente y sacudiéndose de su abrigo la nieve que había aparecido junto con el.

"Que tal tu día!" Dijo Hermione sonriente abrazando a Ron.

"Helado" Respondió éste abrazándola también.

"Ron, tenemos tiempo antes de irnos, la nota decía que nos encontraríamos ahí hasta las 19:00… podemos aprovechar el tiempo para que estudies… ya mañana es tu examen" Dijo Hermione esperando a que Ron no se molestara.

"Hermione, porque te interesa tanto que pase el examen?" Dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Pues, porque según me dijiste es algo que quieres…" Dijo Hermione extrañada por aquella cuestión.

"O porque así tendré algo que ofrecerte…" Murmuró Ron.

"Que quieres decir?" Preguntó Hermione creyendo que había escuchado mal.

Ron se encogió de hombros "Pues si… no conseguí la casa… soy un Weasley… así que al menos, si paso el examen verás que valgo la pena…"

"Ya conseguirás una casa… Tienes el encanto Weasley, y pases o no el examen, sé que vales la pena…" Dijo Hermione mirándolo detenidamente a los ojos.

"Y porque no quieres casarte conmigo…" Dijo Ron cruzando los brazos.

"Porque no me lo haz pedido…" Dijo Hermione como si estuviera poniendo en claro algo obvio.

"Si te lo pedí… y tu me ignoraste…" Dijo Ron sin quererla mirar a los ojos.

"No es cierto…" Dijo Hermione sorprendida por aquel comentario, "Ron, Tu nunca has dicho nada como que quieres que me case con.." De repente recordó la noche anterior, efectivamente lo escuchó decir algo así, sin embargo en ningún momento lo tomó como una petición real.

"Ha... ya recuerdas no?..." Dijo Ron satisfecho.

"Era en serio?..." Preguntó Hermione boquiabierta "Yo pensé que bromeabas… siempre estas diciendo cosas como… 'cuando tengamos hijos' y todo eso… pensé que solamente se trataba de otro de tus comentarios sin sentido."

"Pues lo decía en serio…" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione lo miró por un momento, "Y bien?..."

"No lo sé… ahora es demasiado predecible… no hay sorpresa…" Dijo Ron pasando la mano por su cabello. "Ayer no lo esperabas… pero ahora si lo esperas… y ya no es como pensaba…"

Hermione rió y casi inconscientemente dio un suspiro de alivio abrazando a Ron "No te preocupes, ya llegará el momento… solo procura que parezca real y no una de tus bromas…"

"Tomaré nota…"

Estuvieron tan solo 15 minutos estudiando las notas que Hermione había preparado para ese día, era un repaso muy rápido de todos los temas que habían visto en los últimos días.

PLOP! Apareció Harry.

"Nos vamos?" preguntó a sus dos amigos.

Desaparecieron y reaparecieron unos instantes después dentro del 'caldero chorreante'

"Buenas noches, Tom" Dijo Harry pareciendo casual "Disculpa, alguien nos espera en la habitación cinco… podemos pasar?"

"Si, si… pasen…." Dijo Tom muy atareado indicándoles por donde caminar, mas por inercia que porque realmente necesitaran saberlo.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación, los amigos se dirigieron una mirada aprensiva y finalmente Harry tocó.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una bruja en su interior, que los miraba con la misma mirada aprensiva que ellos tenían en sus ojos. "Rita Skeeter…" Murmuró Hermione boquiabierta.

"Pasen, rápido, pasen…" Dijo Rita haciendo rápidos ademanes. Los amigos entraron y cerraron la puerta apresuradamente. Rita dio un suspiro "Gracias por venir…"

"Rita Skeeter…" Dijo Harry alzando las cejas "Pensé que tu nuevo trabajo te quitaba demasiado tiempo, como para esta clase de reuniones"

"Cual trabajo?" Preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry.

"Me olvidé de contarles… Rita es la nueva encargada del departamento de Regularización y Legalización de animagos…" Dijo Harry con expresión indiferente. "Así que ahora tenemos decenas de bichos rondando por ahí… enterándose de cientos de historias para publicar al día siguiente…"

Ron y Hermione miraron atónitos a Rita, "Pero como es posible?..." Dijo Hermione boquiabierta.

"Eso no importa ahora… Escuchen…" Dijo Rita bajando la voz a un murmullo "Yo estuve con ustedes cuando fueron a St. Patrick…"

"El escarabajo…" Dijo Ron ceñudo haciendo sus acertadas conjeturas.

"Si… si… era yo…" Dijo Rita volteando la cabeza a todos lados de manera maniática… "En el orfanato no tienen mucha información sobre él… sin embargo yo… yo sé quién fue su madre…"

- -

"Nathair, ya sabes en donde dormirás?" Dijo Gail encontrándose a Nathair en las escaleras de la sala principal.

"No voy a quedarme…" Dijo Nathair negando con la cabeza.

"Ah… oye, estuviste increíble en las clases de vuelo…" Dijo Gail sonriendo, se había quedado sorprendida al ver que Nathair, para su corta edad, había volado excepcionalmente.

"Es que tuve una pequeña clase antes de llegar…" Dijo Nathair sonriendo.

"Déjame adivinar… tu padre te enseñó… no?" Dijo Gail sentándose junto a el en la gran escalera.

"Pues no… eh, no tengo papá… ni mamá…" Dijo Nathair encogiéndose de hombros.

"Lo siento" murmuró Gail un poco apenada.

"No importa…" Respondió Nathair.

"Entonces quien te enseño?..." Dijo Gail intentando desviar la conversación.

"Ron… el Hermano de la Profesora Weasley…" Dijo Nathair de manera casual.

Gail lo miró con los ojos desorbitados "Quieres decir, Ronald Weasley?" Nathair asintió y Gail dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa sorprendida "Porque?"

Nathair se rascó la cabeza, seguía sin comprender porque los veían como héroes… "Es mi tutor…"

"Ronald Weasley, tu tutor?" Respondió aún mas sorprendida.

"Si, también Hermione…" Dijo Nathair sonriendo "Ella es muy buena"

"Hermione?.. Hermione Granger?.."

"Si, y Harry… también la profesora Weasley" Dijo Nathair dejando escapar una carcajada al ver la expresión de su nueva amiga.

"Es una broma verdad?" Exclamó Gail, Nathair simplemente negó con la cabeza, por lo que Gail dijo "No lo puedo creer… con que razón has venido a Hogwarts… después de todo ellos hicieron grandes cosas por este lugar… y por todo el mundo mágico…"

"Que cosas?..." Dijo Nathair muy intrigado.

La expresión de Gail dejó las sonrisas y se tornó seria "En verdad no lo sabes?..." Nathair negó con la cabeza, sumergido en el silencio. "Ven conmigo, te mostraré algo…" Nathair la siguió, tan solo dieron unos veinte pasos hacia el fondo de la sala principal y se detuvieron frente a una gran placa que estaba en la pared, Gail murmuró "Lee ahí..."

Nathair levantó la mirada y comenzó a leer "Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter…A la valentía mas allá de la valentía... Para esos que nos ayudaron a limpiar la oscuridad que había en nuestro mundo..."

"Te das cuenta?..." Dijo Gail "Ellos son héroes…" Pensó un momento en el cual miró a Nathair detenidamente "Si ellos son tus tutores, debe ser por alguna razón…"

Nathair la miró a los ojos, Así que eran grandes héroes… y también eran sus tutores… las palabras de Gail tenían sentido… sin embargo aún no había terminado de entender el significado de aquella placa.

"Que quiere decir lo último… cual Oscuridad?..." Dijo Nathair mirando a Gail con su gesto aún confundido.

"Ellos vencieron a Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado" Dijo Gail en un susurro.

"Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?" preguntó Nathair, había escuchado algunas veces sobre él en la madriguera sin embargo seguía sin estar claro "Quien era él?..."

Gail lo miró un momento, miró hacia un lado y a otro para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, se inclinó para estar mas cerca del oído de Nathair, tragó saliva y nerviosa susurró "Voldemort…"


	43. La Revelación de Skeeter

**hI MIS QUERIDÍSIMOS DEL ALMA!... Como están!.. espero que listos para este nuevo capitulo... tan tan tan!.. se viene algo interesante... espero les guste... ! Y no se olviden de dejarme mi comentario... dando y dando, no?... jeje. **

**Les mando un besote... **

**Ciao Ragazzos!..**

**Atte: Gemini Left...**

**

* * *

CAPITULO ANTERIOR: **

Gail lo miró un momento, miró hacia un lado y a otro para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, se inclinó para estar mas cerca del oído de Nathair, tragó saliva y nerviosa susurró "Voldemort…"

* * *

**CAPITULO 42: _LA REVELACIÓN DE SKEETER_**

Nathair sintió como si su sangre se moviera por todo su cuerpo a gran velocidad…"Ellos mataron al Señor Tenebroso?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Pensé que no habías escuchado nada sobre él.." Dijo Gail confundida. "Como es que ahora sabes que también le decían así?"

Nathair cerró los ojos, esa era una pregunta que no podía contestar… No sabía quien era, o que había hecho… tampoco sabía porque sus asesinos eran ahora héroes, sin embargo sentía que ese ser: Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, Voldemort, el Señor Tenebroso, o cualquier forma que escogieran para nombrarlo, estaba muy cerca de él.

- -

"Sabes quien fue su madre?..." Preguntó Hermione asombrada a Rita Skeeter, aquella bruja solamente asintió mirando al suelo. Hermione puso una mano sobre su hombro animándola a seguir "Dinos lo que sabes…"

"Se llamaba Eileen… Eileen Conney… Era una bruja nacida de Muggles…" Dijo Rita mirando a Hermione, dibujando en su rostro el intento de un gesto de simpatía.

"Como sabes que ella era su madre?..." Dijo Harry inexpresivo.

"Ella era mi amiga… una de mis más grandes amigas…" Dijo Rita cerrando los ojos que hace un segundo parecían estar llenos de lágrimas.

"Y que sucedió?..." Preguntó Hermione conduciendo a Rita Skeeter para que tomara asiento en la cama y pudiera continuar su relato mas cómodamente.

"Se enteró de que estaba esperando un hijo, y tuvo mucho miedo…" Dijo Rita con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos "La guerra se encontraba en su etapa más difícil… muchos magos nacidos de Muggles habían muerto… Eileen tenía mucho miedo de ser la siguiente… no sabía como podía protegerse… el padre de su hijo no era su esposo, y nunca supo que ella tuvo un hijo de él…" Rita dejó de hablar por un momento y un pequeño sollozo escapó de su boca.

"Que más?.." Dijo Hermione suavemente.

"Un día Bellatrix Lestrange entró a su casa, necesitaban nuevas víctimas para escandalizar a la comunidad… ella rogó por su vida, y por la de su hijo… Cuando lestrange se enteró que estaba encinta le dijo que ellos podían garantizarle su vida y la de su hijo a cambio de que se convirtiera al lado oscuro… ella desesperada aceptó…" Se detuvo y se echó a llorar, entre sollozos decía "Ellos la engañaron!... Instantes después de que nació el niño… la asesinaron!"

Hermione miró a Ron y a Harry como esperando que hicieran algo, éstos dos solamente se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros, por lo que Hermione sintiéndose extraña se acercó a Rita en un intento por consolarla, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. "Tranquila…" Murmuró torciendo los ojos, mas efectivamente sintiendo un poco de compasión por la mujer.

"Yo lo ví todo…" Murmuró Rita negando con la cabeza "No tengo los recuerdos muy claros, pues estaba convertida en escarabajo en ese momento, el Cerebro de un escarabajo no retiene mucha información… tienes que transcribir pronto lo que vez o escuchas… o pierdes más de la mitad de la averiguación… Yo estuve escondida en mi forma de escarabajo hasta que todos se fueron del lugar, fue mucho tiempo, ni siquiera recuerdo en donde estaba… Solo recuerdo el momento en el que el niño lloró y como de la manera mas fría murmuraron aquellas palabras que pondrían fin a la vida de Eileen… recuerdo el resplandor de aquella luz verde que salió de sus varitas… y su mirada fría… Vi cuando escribieron la nota antes de dejarlo en St. Patrick… supe su nombre, Nathair…"

- -

"Nathair," Dijo Ginny bajando por las escaleras hacia la antesala principal "Ven conmigo, Gail tiene que volver a su sala común… yo esperaré contigo a que Hermione regrese…"

Nathair rompió sus pensamientos, Gail por su parte se aclaró la garganta "Nos veremos mañana, Nathair" Dijo alejándose de él "Buenas noches, Profesora" Agregó dulcemente pasando de largo junto a Ginny con dirección a su sala común.

"Estas bien?..." Preguntó Ginny al acercarse a un muy ausente Nathair.

"Si… estaba leyendo…" Dijo Nathair señalando la placa.

"Oh…" Dijo Ginny esperando a que Nathair dijera algo. Éste continuó en silenció, por lo que Ginny agregó casualmente "Que te parece?..."

Nathair asintió "Bien…" al menos sabía que eso es lo que debería pensar, sin embargo en el fondo se sentía molesto y no sabía bien porque, debería estar contento y orgulloso de conocerlos, justo como lo estaban todos cuando los veían o sabían de ellos. "Porque son mis tutores?..." Dijo Nathair dejando escapar involuntariamente la pregunta que Gail le había hecho y que se había quedado rondando por su mente.

Ginny se quedó sin palabras, no sabía exactamente que contestar "Pues… eh, porque es lo que el Ministerio decidió que se hiciera por ahora…" Dijo Ginny titubeante.

"Y que pasará después?..." Dijo Nathair alzando las cejas curioso.

Ginny lo miró por un momento y después deseando que sus palabras fueran ciertas dijo "Tendrás una familia de verdad…"

Nathair sonrió, sintiendo una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Ginny, aquella mirada que Nathair mostró, era la misma que Harry expresaba cada vez que se encontraba con alguna foto de sus padres, cuando le decían que tenía los mismos ojos de su madre o que era tan rebelde como su padre… Pasando saliva acarició afectuosamente la cabeza de Nathair. "Ven, esperaremos por Hermione aquí…" Dijo la pelirroja sentándose en las inmensas escaleras.

- -

Hermione sentía nauseas después de escuchar la escalofriante historia, permanecieron en silenció un momento, dándole vueltas a la información recién adquirida.

"Gracias" Murmuró Hermione "Gracias por la información… no cambia muchas cosas, pero siempre es bueno saber más…"

Rita cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro "Aún no termina ahí…"

Hermione la miró frunciendo el entrecejo "Aún hay mas?..."

Rita asintió "El novio de Eileen, estaba comprometido con otra mujer… es por eso que nunca se casaron, y es por eso que su amor siempre permaneció oculto… sin embargo él sobrevivió a la guerra… el padre de Nathair sigue vivo…"

Todos se quedaron sin palabras mirándola "Quien es?..." Murmuró Ron, difícilmente articulando estas dos palabras.

"No puedo decirlo…" Dijo Rita desesperada.

"Porque?" Exclamó Harry molesto.

"En el campo en el que trabajo uno se entera de muchas cosas… por lo que tengo votos inquebrantables aquí y allá… tantos que ya no recuerdo si con él hice alguno!... si en este momento lo digo… yo paso directamente a la tumba"

"Y entonces!" Dijo Hermione mirando irritada a aquella bruja.

"Hay un modo de que ustedes se enteren indirectamente… Intentaré, si logro encontrarlo, que sin darse cuenta el padre de Nathair ingiera una poción pintarostros… después haré que uno de mis tantos amigos escriba una nota sobre que 'tal' persona amaneció por extrañas causas con la cara pintada… y así ustedes lo sabrán… y yo seguiré viviendo para relatar la exclusiva de sus bodas…"

"Ja ja.." Exclamó Ron sarcásticamente… "Como si fuéramos a permitirlo…"

Rita apretó los labios y estrechó los ojos "Bien, entonces no moveré un dedo… ¡Acaso creen que no sé sobre el plazo que les dio el Señor Ministro?...Lo escuché todo… si encontraran al padre ustedes legalmente pueden enviarlo con él y supervisarlo cada determinado tiempo… sin embargo si no hay padre, seguramente no hay adopción… y todos nosotros sabemos lo que significa eso No?... un niño sentenciado al beso de los dementores…"

"Ya me parecía demasiado cortés de tu parte dar información sin nada a cambio…" Dijo Harry mientras una vena saltaba en su cien.

"Ya, ya, ya… mucho parloteo… firmen aquí" Dijo Rita sacando tres pergaminos, miró a Ron y a Hermione y dijo "Firmen por separado… solo para asegurarme de que si terminan y se casan con otras personas siga teniendo la exclusiva de los dos…"

Ron la miró ferozmente mascullando un sinnúmero de groserías por lo bajo. Los tres firmaron de mala gana y Rita sonrió "Ven… que felicidad, ustedes obtienen lo que quieren y yo también… Hay que saber negociar…" Guardó los pergaminos y abrió la puerta "Ahora váyanse… tengo que descansar, he tenido unos días muy pesados…"

Un segundo después los tres amigos se aparecieron en Hogsmeade.. "Es increíble… como puede ser tan astuta…" Dijo Ron lleno de frustración.

"Si, lo sé…" Dijo Hermione suspirando "Al menos nos enteramos de algo nuevo… su padre sigue vivo, no puedo creerlo"

"Un momento…" Dijo Harry con expresión pensativa. "No puede ser… nos timó"

"Porque dices eso?2 Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

"Díganme si estoy en lo correcto" Dijo Harry intentando atar cabos. "Ella dijo que su padre nunca supo que su madre esperaba un hijo de él… Cierto?"

"Si, me parece que eso dijo" Dijo Ron aun sin entender.

"Y después dijo que no nos podía decir en ese momento, porque no recordaba si había hecho un Voto Inquebrantable con el…" Dijo Harry comenzando a sonar molesto.

"Y que?..." Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

"Es detestable…" Dijo Hermione hablando entre dientes.

"Si que lo es.. pero, porque?" Dijo Ron entendiendo que había algo que no había descubierto aún.

"Porque es obvio que no hizo ningún voto inquebrantable con él!..." Dijo Hermione "Si se supone que el hombre no sabe ni de la existencia de su hijo!"

"Maldita bruja…" Dijo Ron boquiabierto "Solo lo dijo para obtener lo que quería!"

"No puedo creerlo…" Dijo Harry asombrado.

"Yo soy quien no puede creerlo!" Dijo Hermione acercándose a sus dos amigos para darles un golpecillo en la cabeza "Se supone que son Aurores Extraordinarios!... ¿Qué acaso no deben darse cuenta de las contradicciones de sus interrogados en el momento en que las hacen?"

"Y que me dices de ti! sabes reconocer todo tipo de misterios, pero no reconoces a alguien que te está mintiendo?" Dijo Ron casi gritando.

"Ya cállense!" Dijo Harry "De cualquier forma ya hicimos un trato… como halla sido, nos enteraremos de lo que queremos…" Agregó sintiéndose un poco irritado.

Aterrizaron finalmente en Hogwarts, Nathair y Ron se dirigían a los jardines con su escoba, cuando Hermione dijo "Espérame un momento, voy a hablar con Ginny"

Ron y Nathair la esperaron afuera, mientras el pelirrojo le daba algunos otros consejos de vuelo, que el niño escuchaba atento. Finalmente Hermione salió al parecer satisfecha "Listo… nos vamos ya?"

"Claro…" Dijeron los dos al unísono

Ron y Hermione iban en la misma escoba, mientras ella recordaba cuando hace un año voló junto con él por los mismos paisajes, recordaba la sensación de incertidumbre de ese instante, y se sentía sumamente feliz al saber que esta vez, ella podía decirle a cada momento cuanto lo amaba.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade y de ahí partieron a Londres en la red Flu. Ron se fue después a la CNA, pues tenía que redactar un informe sobre la misión en la que estaban actualmente. Se encontraba muy nervioso, había llegado la fecha tan temida por él. El examen sería al día siguiente.

- -

"¿Qué tal estuvo Hogwarts?" Dijo Hermione a Nathair mientras le preparaba la cama.

"Bien" Dijo el con simpleza "Tengo una amiga… Se llama Gail" Agregó mientras se subía al sofá cama.

"Me alegro!" Exclamó Hermione sonriendo.

"Ginny me dio clases… es muy interesante todo lo que dice"

"Si, es una suerte que ahora ella sea la encargada de Historia de la Magia…" Dijo Hermione alzando las cejas "Cuando yo estuve en Hogwarts, todos se quedaban dormidos con el Profesor Bins"

Nathair rió, miró a Hermione un momento y dijo "Gail se sorprendió mucho cuando supo que ustedes eran mis tutores…"

"En serio?" Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

"Si… Me enseñó la placa que hay en la sala principal…" Dijo Nathair sin dejar de mirarla.

"Y que piensas al respecto" Dijo Hermione después de cobijarlo, comenzándose a sentir un poco inquieta por la insistente mirada del niño.

"Que nadie debería ser héroe por matar a alguien" Dijo Nathair sin parpadear.

Hermione sitió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. "Posiblemente tienes razón… Aunque deberías pensar en algo…" Dijo intentando mostrarse calmada.

"En que.." Dijo Nathair con mirada firme, como si la estuviera retando.

"Piensa en el dolor que ese ser causó, como para que la gente le llame Héroes a sus asesinos…" Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando por detrás del sofá hacia su habitación.

Nathair se quedó despierto pensando en las palabras de Hermione, definitivamente tendría que leer sobre el asunto.

- -

A la mañana siguiente, Ron despertó, sentía como si le hubieran hecho un hechizo rictusempra dentro del estómago. Se vistió con desgana y se dirigió al Ministerio de Magia.

Caminó por los pasillos casi queriendo no llegar nunca. "Ron!... Ron!.." Escuchó a sus espaldas, era la inconfundible voz de Hermione, por lo que al instante giró.

Ron dejó escapar una sonrisa entre su apesadumbrado gesto. "Mione, que haces aquí?"

"Pues te estaba esperando" Dijo ella sonriendo, aunque realmente se sentía casi tan nerviosa como él. Sabía cuando deseaba Ron pasar este examen. "Quería desearte suerte…"

"Gracias" Dijo Ron sin poder dejar de mirarla, simplemente por el hecho de estar ahí junto a ella, el ya se sentía el hombre mas afortunado sobre la tierra, nada le importaba más, lo único que quería era estar con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta "Toma" Dijo extendiéndole la mano a Ron.

Ron tomó lo que había en la mano de Hermione. "Mentas?" Dijo al observar la cajilla que sostenía "Que intentas decirme con esto?"

"No seas tonto, ábrela" Dijo Hermione torciendo los ojos.

Ron la abrió "El trébol de cuatro hojas"

"Se lo pedí a Ginny anoche… no le dije para que era, solo le dije que lo necesitaría" Dijo sonriendo, después miró su reloj, le dio un abrazo, un rápido beso "Vete ya, se te hace tarde" y se marchó.

Ron continuó su caminó hasta entrar finalmente en la oficina de Reforzamiento de las Leyes Mágicas. Había unos diez magos, Ron tomó asiento nervioso. Un hombrecillo con traje marrón se puso de pie.

"Atención…" Dijo aclarándose la garganta después "Bien, están aquí todos para presentar el examen y así convertirse en futuros miembros del Equipo de Reforzamiento de las Leyes Mágicas, no es cierto?.."

Se escuchó un tímido murmullo de afirmación por parte de los nerviosos magos que se encontraban en los asientos.

"Bien, como ya deben saber, lo básico aquí es tener pleno conocimiento de las leyes mágicas así como de las leyes judiciales muggles."

Ron asentía aprensivamente, mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que había estudiado.

"Solamente se otorgan tres plazas anuales en este equipo. Por lo que lamento mucho decirles, nueve personas se irán de aquí sin una…" Dijo el mago chasqueando después la lengua, parecía que gozaba dándoles esa información a los nerviosos magos.

Ron tragó saliva, le parecía que necesitaría más que solo un trébol de 4 hojas para obtener lo que quería.

"El examen se dividirá en Teórico y práctico, en el cual se les pedirá que lleven acabo algunos cuantos encantamientos protectores y hechizos reveladores persuasivos, puesto que los miembros del Equipo RLM se encargan algunas veces de revisar las zonas de crimen antes de pasar la misión a los Aurores." Dijo el hombre mientras con su varita hacía que volaran unos cuantos rollos de pergamino hacia los lugares ocupados por los convocados. "Tienen una hora para el examen teórico. Suerte!.. la necesitarán"

Ron desenrollo su pergamino y comenzó a leerlo lentamente, mirando a su alrededor a los demás magos, de edad madura en su mayoría, que comenzaban a escribir a gran velocidad.

- -

"Bien, los resultados les serán entregados la próxima semana… así que supongo que nos veremos pronto… o al menos a algunos de ustedes…" Dijo el mago encargado soltando después una sonora carcajada mientras salía del salón.

Ron caminó hacia fuera encontrándose con Hermione "Hey!... Como estuvo?"

Ron sonrió, se veía más relajado… "No lo sé… me sentí bien mientras lo contestaba… incluso algunos otros de los que estaban ahí me veían casi furiosos…" Dijo Ron mientras veía salir a unos de los que habían hecho con él el examen.

"Genial!" Exclamó emocionada Hermione. "Sabía que te iría bien…"

"Sea como sea no hay que celebrar antes de tiempo…" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. "Recuerda cuantas veces en Hogwarts pensaba que me podía ir bien en el examen y después lo reprobaba…"

"Eso era porque no le dedicabas el tiempo adecuado… sin embargo ahora, es diferente… estudiaste todo y lo hiciste…estoy segura." Dijo Hermione abrazándolo. "Te parece si vamos a comer algo?"

"Claro, con los nervios no desayuné…" Dijo Ron caminando de la mano con Hermione un poco mas confiado "Que tienes pensado?"

"Clive me llamó, quiere que vayamos a conocer a su novia… le dije que lo veríamos en el pequeño restaurante que esta a dos cuadras de aquí…" Dijo Hermione.

"Bien…"

- -

"Mmmm… Huele delicioso… voy a pedir lo que sea que estén cocinando y huele tan bien" Dijo Ron después de tomar asiento en una de las mesas.

"Debes tener hambre…" murmuró Hermione riendo "Eso que hueles es el limpia pisos"

Ron rió también… estaba de muy buen humor "Entonces quiero una orden!"

Estaban los dos riendo cuando llegó Clive "He! Que bueno que ya están aquí!" Dijo sonriendo emocionado.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron sonrientes. "Y bien!..." Dijo Hermione, "En donde esta tu novia"

"Ahora viene" Dijo Clive sonriente tomando asiento "Fue a darle limosna a una pobre anciana allá afuera" miró después hacia la puerta y dijo "Ah miren, ya entra!..." Se levantó e hizo una seña con la mano "Gwen! Por acá!"

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos y después a la mujer que acababa de llegar, la cual los miraba sorprendida y claramente sin mucho gusto.

"Miren, ella es Gwen Moxon, Gwen, ellos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger." Dijo Clive haciendo la apropiada presentación. Estaba muy contento de que sus dos ahora mejores amigos conocieran a lo que para él era en ese momento 'La mujer de sus sueños'.

"Que gusto…" Dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Gwen, mirando con recelo a la que alguna vez fue la novia de su querido Ronald Weasley.


	44. Unos Cuantos Bichos

HI!... Pues si, aunque sean las 20:58, sigue siendo Martes... siento si no subí este capitulo mas temprano... tuve un problema con mi disco Duro...

Aqui les viene este capi... A mi ver un capi bastante relajado y cotidiano... aunque pues tiene sus detalles...

Disfrútenlo! esperaré sus comentatrios:

ATTE: Gemini Left.

* * *

... **CAPITULO ANTERIOR**: Hermione y Ron conocen a la Nueva novia de Clive, ... la mismísima Gwen Moxon

* * *

**CAPITULO 43**: **_UNOS CUANTOS BICHOS_**

"El gusto es mío…" Dijo la bruja con un sorpresivo tono meloso. Saludó después a Ron sin verlo a los ojos. Miró a Clive y dijo después "Mi amor, ve a lavarte las manos… recuerda que la higiene es importante"

Clive sonrió y se puso de pie "Es doctora… se obsesiona con la higiene" después se fue complaciente.

"Así que ahora eres la Doctora Moxon…" Dijo Ron conteniendo la risa.

"Cierra la boca" Dijo Gwen… "Y tu quita esa cara Hermione… créeme que esto no es mas agradable para mí que para ti.."

"Porque le dijiste que eras Doctora!" Dijo Hermione casi enojada.

"Pues porque uno no le dice a todo el mundo que es bruja!... ya sabes como son los muggles… en especial su madre… ¿ Conoces a su madre?" Dijo Gwen con gesto de disgusto.

"Claro que la conozco!" Dijo Hermione irritada "Fue un gran obstáculo para que Clive y yo pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos…"

"Entonces debes entender porque dije que era doctora!" Dijo Gwen exasperada. "Por cierto Ron, uno de tus hermanos estaba allá afuera, disfrazado de viejecilla limosnera… al parecer dice que está recolectando monedas muggles para futuros artículos de su tienda… pero asegúrate de que no esté probando nuevos dulces con niños muggles."

"Con un demonio…" Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie y saliendo del restaurante.

"Te llevó a conocer a su madre?" Dijo Hermione aún con gesto molesto.

"Pues si… hace unos tres días.." Dijo Gwen encogiéndose de hombros.

"Clive nunca había llevado a ninguna novia a casa de su madre…" Dijo Hermione con firmeza.

"Hermione… créeme, él es muy especial para mi también… no sabía como iba a reaccionar, el día que me dijo que iría con su madre intente decirle, pero luego conocí a la señora y pensé que no era buena idea!"

"A el no le importaría que fueras bruja…" Dijo Hermione, "El sabe sobre el mundo mágico…"

"En serio?..."

"Claro que si… es obvio, yo vivo con él…"

"Vives con él?..." Dijo Gwen mostrándose casi celosa. "No me lo había dicho…"

"Pues claro que no… porque es alguien discreto… no te diría que vive con una bruja!" Dijo Hermione. "Sin embargo ahora, imagínate cuando se entere de que toda la historia que le has contado sobre ti es mentira… que eres una bruja y que además eres la ex novia de su nuevo mejor amigo…"

"Que embrollo!" Exclamó Gwen recargándose como agotada en el respaldo de su silla.

"Había mucha gente en el baño…" Dijo Clive tomando asiento de nuevo.

"No te preocupes… tuve tiempo de platicar con tus amigos…" Dijo Gwen nuevamente con tono tierno.

"Genial…" Respondió Clive sonriendo a Hermione "¿Hey, y dónde está Ron?"

"Salió a darle limosna a la pobre viejecilla… ya ves que también mi novio es muy generoso" Dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar a Gwen. "Será quizás cosa de Aurores…" Agregó recibiendo después una amenazante mirada por parte de Gwen y otra aprensiva por parte de Clive, como si este no quisiera que Gwen percibiera nada extraño.

"Ese tonto, no se que haré con ellos," Dijo Ron tomando asiento de nuevo en su silla de manera molesta "Algunas veces pienso que debería mandarlos a Azkaban un par de semanas, y ver si así aprenden."

"¿Esta todo bien?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Estaban vendiendo algunos trucos simples a los niños muggles… imagina el dinero que estaban sacando con ellos…" Dijo Ron dando un bufido.

Clive se aclaró la garganta de manera audible y le echó a Ron una mirada asesina.

"Tranquilo…" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros "Ni que Gwen fuera realmente Doctora"

"Ron…" Murmuró Gwen con los ojos muy abiertos.

"A que se refiere?" Preguntó clive confundido a Hermione.

Hermione miró cuidadosa a Clive, era su amigo¿tenía que ser sincera con el?... bajó la mirada, no sabía como reaccionaría.

Ron torció los ojos y dijo "Gwen es bruja, es Auror como yo…"

"Que?" Dijo Clive mirando a Gwen de repente.

"Gracias Ron" Dijo Gwen poniéndose de pie y saliendo del restaurante de inmediato. Clive se puso de pie y salió tras ella rápidamente.

"Ronald Weasley, que pasa contigo!" Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron conmocionada.

"Que?... no podían seguir basando su relación en mentiras" Dijo Ron excusándose.

"No tenías que ser tú quien se lo dijera" Dijo Hermione negando efusiva con la cabeza. Guardó silencio un momento, y después mirándolo con decisión le dijo. "Querías sabotear el noviazgo de Gwen, no es así?"

"Que?" Dijo Ron incrédulo.

"Si, inconscientemente, o conscientemente lo hiciste por eso, porque no quieres ver a Gwen con Clive..." Dijo Hermione en tono calmado.

"Hermione, mi querida Hermione, estas loca" Dijo Ron con falso tono compadecido. "No lo hice por eso, te amo a ti, pero si vas a venirme con tus complejos estúpidos, mejor dímelo…" Dijo imitando la voz de Hermione en las últimas palabras. Hermione soltó entonces una carcajada. Ron siguió hablando "A pesar de todo, Gwen es mi amiga, y Clive también, si están avanzando tan bien en su relación deben de hacerlo honestamente."

Hermione dio un suspiro "Supongo que tienes razón…" lo miró sonriendo después "Deberían darme un premio por los cambios que he logrado en ti…"

Ron sonrió "Ya tendrás tu premio…" Dijo encantadoramente, haciendo después un guiño.

- -

"Parece que necesitará mas tiempo de lo que pensabamos" Dijo Harry a Ginny, de pie fuera de su nueva propiedad, 'Hogdwelled'.

La casa lucía en extremo descuidada, las ventanas tenían los vidrios rotos, las maderas de la entrada estaban un poco carcomidas, y el jardín tenía enormes matorrales que impedían hasta cierto punto el paso.

"Oye, si Grimauld place quedó habitable, esta será un verdadero hogar" Dijo Ginny confiada.

Se abrieron paso entre los matorrales, "Pulitorio!" Decían apuntando con su varita a la vieja maleza para que esta no estorbara su camino. Subieron después tres escaloncillos de madera, muy cuidadosamente esperando que estos no se rompieran, llegaron hasta la puerta, Harry introdujo la llave ceremoniosamente, la puerta se abrió emitiendo un sonoro rechinido. Al instante un grupo de encandilados murciélagos salió volando por encima de sus cabezas. Adentro estaba muy oscuro, y había un fétido olor a humedad, provocando que Harry diera un gran estornudo, casi no se podía respirar ahí adentro. "Lumos!" Dijo la sorprendida pareja. Encontraron unas viejas antorchas que encendieron de inmediato, dando una iluminación mas apropiada al lugar, no había tapices, las maderas del suelo se encontraban opacas y desgastadas, había una enorme capa de polvo sobre los marcos de las ventanas, y posiblemente el lugar estaría lleno de criaturillas de la oscuridad. Aun a pesar de todo esto, Harry quedó maravillado por la estructura de la casa, sería la ilusión de lo que esta significaba, pero al menos él se sintió contento.

Después de unos momentos habían quitado unas viejas tablas que intentaban torpemente proteger las ventanas de la casa, por lo que entraba mas luz al lugar. "Vaya, vaya…" Dijo Ron entrando al lado de Hermione "Sabes, creo que hasta 'la casa de los gritos' esta en mejores condiciones." Hermione solamente le hizo seña de que se callara mientras intentaba suprimir una carcajada.

Harry salió sonriente sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa "Y bien, que les parece" Comentó antes de dar un suspiro orgulloso.

"Creo que sería mejor si me reservo mis opiniones" Dijo Ron alzando las cejas.

Harry solamente torció los ojos, "No esta tan mal"

"No puedo creer pienses traer a mi hermana a vivir aquí…" Dijo Ron caminando con cuidado por el suelo como si no confiara en este.

"No empieces Ron" Dijo Ginny saliendo de una de las habitaciones del fondo. "Gracias por venir, Herm, nos va a ser muy útil su ayuda"

Un rato después se encontraban los cuatro empolvados magos encargándose de su respectiva actividad. Ron, para su mala suerte era el encargado de desgnomizar el jardín, pidiendo ayuda de Hermione al encontrarse con unas horribles babosas carnívoras.

Harry por su parte, se encontraba a la caza de un sinnúmero de Bundimuns, que se escurrían hábilmente entre las tablas del suelo, emanando su constante olor a podrido.

Ginny acababa de entrar a la cocina en donde encontró un montón de calderos viejos y roídos, lanzó un hechizo flipendo, pues estaba casi segura de que en su interior encontraría a los curiosos Chrispurfles, que eran parecidos a los cangrejos y poseían unos afilados colmillos que les servían para morder todo tipo de objetos mágicos.

Ciertamente al ser cuatro los encargados de reanimar el lugar, era menos el trabajo que tenían que hacer, aunque en una casa mágica, era realmente difícil deshacerse de todas las alimañas posiblemente existentes.

Para el momento en que había anochecido, estaban exhaustos y tan sucios como si hubieran enfrentado nuevamente una lucha en las mazmorras.

Después de recoger a Nathair, cada uno se marchó a su respectiva vivienda, anhelaban mas que nada una buena ducha. Esa noche Clive no fue a dormir al departamento, Hermione esperaba que Gwen y Clive hubieran resuelto las cosas apropiadamente. Al día siguiente, iniciaron su día como comúnmente lo hacían, llevar a Nathair a Hogwarts (quien en los últimos dos días había estado más callado que de costumbre), oficinas, misiones, algunas compras de repelente para babosas carnívoras en el callejón Nocturn, para finalizar con otro encuentro en la propiedad Hogdwelled, situación que no tenía a Ron de muy buen humor, pero que como buen amigo y hermano aceptaba.

"Han leído 'el profeta' últimamente?" Preguntó Harry a Ron mientras aplicaban el repelente para las babosas.

"Si, Hermione ha estado al pendiente, Rita aún no cumple su parte" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Será verdad lo que dijo… sobre el padre de Nathair?" Dijo Harry estrechando los ojos.

"No lo sé, ya no sé que pensar sobre las cosas que dice Skeeter" Dijo Ron apretando los labios "Flipendo!" Exclamó mientras lanzaba un hechizo a una gran babosa, la cual después de ser lanzada hacia atrás, inició nuevamente su húmedo paso hacia ellos, por lo que Ron molesto gritó "Depulso!" Haciendo que la babosa estallara en pedazos, lanzando un pesado golpe de babas a los dos Aurores.

"Ron!" Exclamo Harry pasándose una de las manos por su cara y así quitarse la viscosa baba que ardía al contacto con la piel. "Fregotego!" Dijo lanzándose un hechizo para limpiarse.

"Lo siento!" Dijo Ron llevando acabo después el mismo hechizo que Harry.

"AAAAH!" Escucharon un par de gritos y miraron a Ginny y a Hermione salir a toda velocidad de la casa. "Doxys!" Exclamó Ginny.

"Doxys?" Dijo Harry haciendo memoria.

"Si, aquella habitación esta llena de Doxys!" Dijo Ginny mostrando a Harry una puerta que podía verse al fondo.

Hermione miró a Harry, y después a Ron, soltando entonces una sonora carcajada que dejó a los dos Aurores sorprendidos, "Se están poniendo de color naranja!"

"Ja, ja" Dijo Harry de manera sarcástica "Tu querido novio hizo estallar una babosa, y todo su adorable interior cayó sobre nosotros…"

Hermione volvió a reír, esta vez acompañada por Ginny "Será mejor ir a la enfermería de Hogwarts, y pedirle alguna poción a Madame Pomfrey, antes de que empiecen a sentir que se les quema el cuerpo."

"Ya nos lanzamos un 'fregotego'" Dijo Harry renuente a tener que ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

"Como si eso sirviera realmente de algo" Dijo Ginny tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo tras ella.

·-·-·-·

Unos momentos después aterrizaron en Hogwarts las dos dominantes brujas, con sus dos nobles majos inquietos por la comezón que ya comenzaban a sentir en todo su cuerpo.

Caminaron directamente a la enfermería omitiendo las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes, finalmente se encontraron con su salvación, Madame Pomfrey. "Que sucedió con ustedes?" Preguntó la mujer riendo también al encontrarse con los anaranjados muchachos.

"Babosas carnívoras…" Murmuró Ron esperando que Harry no contara también a ella la historia completa sobre lo que había sucedido.

"Déjenme adivinar…" Dijo Madame Pomfrey "Un hechizo 'Depulso' no?"

Harry y Ron solamente asintieron, mientras Ginny, Hermione y Pomfrey soltaban nuevamente una carcajada, haciendo sentir ridículos a los dos Aurores.

"Así que ya están poniendo manos a la obra en su nueva casa?" Dijo Madame Pomfrey dando después un suspiro. Harry miró a Ginny, confundido, no sabía que Ginny ya había hablado con todos en Hogwarts sobre el asunto, sin embargo se encontró con que Ginny tenía la misma expresión confundida en su rostro.

"Eh, como sabe.." Dijo Harry con tono educado antes de ser interrumpido por la enfermera.

"Ha, muchacho inocente… Rosmerta podrá guardar secretos a algunas personas, pero no a mi que soy su gran amiga…. Apenas me enteré ayer…" Dijo Madame Pomfrey. "Pero no se preocupen, soy muy discreta, yo sé que este tipo de cosas suelen dejarse solo entre familia, al menos al principio…" Continuó hablando mientras humedecía dos grandes algodones con una de las pociones que tenía a la mano "Tomen, pásenlos por los lugares anaranjados, les recomendaría también que le pidieran a alguien aquí alguna túnica, su ropa no tardará mucho en desintegrarse" Después agregó con un suspiro "Molly debe estar feliz, de hecho estoy esperando que me responda la nota de felicitación que acabo de enviarle hoy…"

Ginny abrió los ojos y miró a Harry de inmediato con aprensión, al mismo tiempo que Ron miraba a Hermione intentando no reír.

"Bueno, pues con eso tienen" Continuó Madame Pomfrey, sin notar la tensión que se percibía en el área.. "Vallan ya por las túnicas, yo sé lo que les digo." Dijo mientras les daba empujoncillos hacia fuera.

"No puede ser…" Dijo Ginny momentos después, en un pasillo desierto "Harry, que vamos a hacer!" dijo tomándolo del suéter llena de ansiedad y llevándose con ella un pedazo de las telas que Harry vestía.

"No sé, pero creo que desnudarme no es una buena opción…" Dijo Harry cubriéndose con la tela que le quedaba.

"Iré a buscarles algo, antes de agregarles otro ridículo en este día" Dijo Hermione desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos.

"Es que no puedo creerlo…" Dijo Ginny caminando de un lado a otro "mamá me va a matar, me va a matar, no es cierto?" agregó dirigiéndose esta vez a Ron, que solamente se encogió de hombros.

"Tranquilízate, Gin.." Dijo Harry caminando tras ella en su vaivén. "De cualquier forma pensabamos hablar con ellos cuando tuviéramos un lugar asegurado, ahora ya lo tenemos…"

Ginny respiró hondo, "Es cierto," Dio otro respiro intentando calmarse, "Es solo que no planeaba que se enterara así de las cosas…"

"Bueno, las cosas no salen siempre como queremos…" Dijo Harry tomándola de los hombros.

"Tomen," Dijo Hermione apareciendo de nuevo y lanzándoles una túnica a Ron y a Harry. "Suerte que me encontré a Brown y Romans por aquí cerca, y estuvieron dispuestos a ayudar"

"Genial, al menos alguien aquí tiene suerte…" Murmuró Ginny apesadumbrada, "Hey, por cierto, seguirás necesitando el trébol, porque creo que ahora yo seré la que necesite la suerte…"

"Que bueno que me lo recuerdas, toma" Respondió Hermione sacando la cajilla de mentas de su bolso. Mientras Ron y Harry se ponían su respectiva túnica.

En ese momento una lechuza entró por una de las alargadas ventanas del pasillo en que se encontraban, soltando en las manos de Ginny un pequeño sobre rojo.

"Es un vociferador…" Dijo Ron mirando a Ginny y sintiendo por primera vez compasión por ella.

"Ya, ábrelo de una vez…" Dijo Harry nervioso.

Ginny lo tomó y rasgó el sobre por uno de los costados, sintiendo de repente un enorme hueco en el estómago, cerró los ojos esperando escuchar la enojada voz de su madre, y los volvió a abrir confundida, cuando una dulce voz fue la que salía de aquella carta.

_Ginny, querida: Me siento tan feliz al recibir las noticias, siempre supe que esto pasaría, quizás querías esperar a darme tu la sorpresa, pero ya me enteré de que han comprado una casa y la están arreglando para tenerla lista cuando se casen… estoy tan feliz, Harry y tú, finalmente comprometidos y a punto de casarse… vengan a la madriguera, me muero por comenzar a afinar los detalles de la ceremonia!"…_

Y antes de que el sobre se rompiera en pedazos se escuchó una emocionada exclamación, y una vocecilla cantando.

"_Que feliz estoy, que feliz me siento!...Mi Ginny y mi Harry me dejan sin aliento!"_

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Ron no pudo más y soltó una carcajada.

"Por Hogwarts y sus fundadores!" Exclamó Ginny sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Miró a Ron y enojada le dio un frustrado golpe en el hombro, "De que te ríes!"

"Mamá piensa que van a casarse!" Dijo Ron entre carcajadas burlonas, "Esto si que se está poniendo divertido…"

"Cierra la boca Ron!..." Dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono. "Gin, que haremos." Agregó Harry mirando a Ginny con seriedad.

"Iré a hablar con mamá, antes de que siga haciendo mas conjeturas" Respondió Ginny con gesto aprensivo y sin decir otra cosa tomó una de las escobas en las que habían llegado a Hogwarts y partió a Hogsmeade para de ahí aparecerse a la madriguera.

"Actuó más rápido de lo que pensé…" Dijo Harry mirando la figura de Ginny que cada vez se hacía mas pequeña en el horizonte.

Ahora Ron lo miraba con seriedad "¿Por qué no te casas con ella?" Dijo inexpresivo.

Harry lo miró confundido "¿Casarnos solo porque a tu madre se le ocurrió decir que nos casaríamos?"

Ron continuó sin sonreír, mas hablando con voz sensata "No. casarse porque quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con mi hermana…" Hermione solamente lo miró, sabía que aunque no había puesto ninguna objeción de que Harry y Ginny vivieran juntos, en su interior no le gustaba mucho la idea. Harry solamente continuó en silencio mirando a la ventana, por lo que Ron continuó, "O, es que no quieres hacerlo?... ¿Mi hermana es solo alguien con quien quieres vivir por el momento, pero con quien no estas dispuesto a pasar toda la vida?"

"Claro que no!" Gritó Harry, se sentía irritado "Es obvio que las cosas no son como las pones ahora, Nunca he dicho que no me casaré con ella en algún momento, no sé lo que pasará mañana… pero por ahora Ginny y yo decidimos que las cosas fueran así…" Dijo tratando de rescatar la serenidad en su voz. "No me pongas como el villano del cuento, Ron"

Ron permaneció en silencio un momento, mirando al final del pasillo en el que se encontraban, esperando encontrar algo más que decir, miró después a Harry y exclamó "Bueno y que esperas?... vas a dejarla lidiar sola con mamá?"

Harry reaccionó en ese momento y negando con la cabeza, tomó otra de las escobas y salió también al vuelo.

- -

Ginny abrió la puerta de la Madriguera. Su madre giro y la vio "Ginny! Querida, has venido… pero si acabo de enviarte la carta no hace mucho tiempo!"

"Acabo de leerla" Dijo Ginny mirando a su madre llena de felicidad. No sabía que decir primero, miró a los estantes que se encontraban tras su madre, sonrió. "Genial, justamente lo que necesito… mamá, podrías darme algo de tu Doxycida?.."

"Por supuesto…Toma lo que quieras, mi amor" Dijo Molly Weasley gustosa tomando el gran frasco y entregándoselo a Ginny después. Sonrió abiertamente y dijo "Y bien, han pensado ya en una fecha?"

Ginny bajo la mirada, inhaló nuevamente y mirando a su madre dijo "Harry y yo no pensamos casarnos aún…"

Molly sonrió tiernamente, "Bueno, pero de igual forma me alegro que ya estén comenzando a preocuparse por su futuro juntos… Comprar una casa es algo enorme, que definitivamente lleva una dirección… aunque no sea por ahora…"

Ginny miró a su madre incrédula y titubeante dijo "Eh, pues me alegra mucho que lo veas así…"

"Aunque yo te recomiendo que aún no Desoxydes la casa… si aún no piensan usarla no tiene caso, esas malditas alimañas pueden volver a instalarse muy rápido si dejan la casa sola…" Dijo la Sra. Weasley supervisando que el trapo que sacudía la casa lo hiciera de modo correcto.

Ginny se mordió los labios, obviamente su madre no había entendido, por lo que muy rápido agregó "Pero si pensamos utilizarla pronto…"

"No te entiendo," Dijo La Sra. Weasley confundida "Pensé que habías dicho que…"

"Harry y yo viviremos juntos" Dijo Ginny antes de arrepentirse de estar ahí de pie.

- -

"Bien, y que es lo que querías contarme?" Dijo Gail curiosa a Nathair, los dos se encontraban en uno de los jardines de Hogwarts, sentados sobre un viejo tronco.

Nathair sonrío "Recuerdas que Dumbledore estaba enseñándome a relajar mi mente?" Dijo mientras Gail le respondía asintiendo "Se supone que lo hace para que yo no deje que mi magia se me escape, para que se quede adentro de mi" Agregó intentando explicarse.

"Si, si, que pasa entonces?" Dijo Gail ansiosa.

"Descubrí que si me concentro, puedo hacer algo de magia, cuando yo quiero…" Dijo Nathair casi en un susurro.

Gail lo miró escéptica. "Estás seguro? Sin varita?" Dijo mientras Nathair asentía sonriente. "Muéstrame entonces…"

Nathair se puso de pie y le hizo una seña para que ella se levantara también. Empujó después el tronco y vio una pequeña babosa arrastrándose, la tomó y la acomodó sobre la corteza del tronco. Miró a Gail y dijo "No hagas ruido," Gail asintió y miró interesada.

Nathair tocó su colgante, pensó un momento, se lo tenía que quitar para lograr su truco, contó hasta tres en la mente y lo retiró de un jalón, lo dejó caer después al suelo, cerró los ojos intentando relajar su mente, puso su mano unos quince centímetros por encima de la babosa y permaneció así unos segundos. De repente la babosa comenzó a retorcerse y un momento después se quedó inmóvil y completamente recta.

Gail estaba atónita "Increíble…" murmuró tocando al rígido insecto, mientras Nathair se ataba nuevamente su colgante, sonriente por el triunfo. "Me has impresionado, Nathair…" Dijo Gail orgullosa. Era un niño de seis años que podía hacer magia incluso mejor que ella, sintió de repente un poco de celos, por lo que dándole un golpecillo en la cabeza dijo "Aunque no deja de ser un insecto muy pequeño"

Nathair la miró sintiendo un poco de decepción. Era cierto, no tenía nada de sorprendente.

"Nathair!" He escuchó la voz de Hermione al fondo "Es hora, vamos a casa"

"Nos veremos mañana…" Dijo Nathair muy serio mientras hacía una seña de despedía a Gail y se alejaba de ella.


	45. Con los Grangers

hOLA chikOS! ... Que gusto estar por aqui de nuevo con otro segmento del Fic... Espero que les guste... Y ya saben, obviamente espero sus comentarios, que simplemente adorlo leerlos... pido disculpas si algunas veces no puedo contestarles personalmente a todos... pero estoy un poco corta de tiempo... sea como sea, todos ocupan un espacio importante en mi mente, y en mis impulsos por seguir escribiendo.

qUIERO MANDAR UN ESPECIAL SALUDO A - CORNAMENTA- PAMME, fue su cumple y quiero dedicar este capitulo a ella, en sus 19 añotes... (ya estás vieja...)... (Aunque sé que quizás esto no es tan GUAO! .. pues ya te han dedicado otro, según me has dicho... pero bueno... igual, este es para ti.)

THIAGO... te mando un beso, que espero que alivie un poco esos raspones.

**ATTE: Gemini Left.**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 44 : ****_CON LOS GRANGERS_**

* * *

: 

Harry se apareció a las puertas de la Madriguera. No podía evitarlo, se sentía nervioso, "_Vamos Harry, no tienes porque sentirte así"_ Pensó mientras intentaba calmarse.

"USTEDES QUE!" Se escuchó una muy alterada voz desde el interior de la casa, provocando que Harry sintiera un intenso escalofrío. Abrió la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina, de donde había salido aquel grito, para encontrarse de frente con una enfurecida Señora Weasley y al lado de su querida novia. "COMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO, HARRY?"

"Señora Weasley, yo…" Dijo Harry quedándose después sin palabras, se sentía terriblemente mal.

"TODO EL TIEMPO HAS SIDO COMO OTRO HIJO PARA NOSOTROS! Y ASÍ NOS PAGAS?"… Gritaba la Señora Weasley, mientras Ginny miraba a todos lados menos a su madre. "Ginevra!... Mi única hija!... mi única hija va a vivir con un hombre antes de su ceremonia nupcial!" grandes lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por la cara de la Señora Weasley.

"Por todos los cielos! Ni que fuera gran cosa!" Dijo Ginny irritada.

"Espera a que lo sepa tu padre…" Dijo la Señora Weasley intentando recobrar la calma.

"Que pasará cuando lo sepa?" Dijo Ginny desafiante "Me lo prohibirá?...No pueden hacerlo… sé lo que hago, y la decisión ya esta tomada, lo haremos con o sin su apoyo" Agregó tomando la mano de Harry.

Harry se atrevió a hablar entonces "Aunque realmente nosotros quisiéramos que fuera con su apoyo…" dio un paso al frente sin soltar la mano de Ginny. "Señora Weasley, yo amo a Ginny, usted lo sabe, nunca la lastimaría, así como tampoco quiero lastimarlos a ustedes, son lo más cercano que he tenido a una familia"

La señora Weasley dejó escapar un sollozo "Pues espero que tengan suerte…" Dijo marchándose después escaleras arriba.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento, Harry miró a Ginny, tenía los ojos cristalinos y una pequeña lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Harry se acercó cuidadosamente a ella, "Gin… Si ya no quieres hacerlo yo entendería…"

Ginny lo miró de inmediato "¿Tú ya no quieres hacerlo?" Preguntó sintiendo de repente frío en el estómago.

"Yo quiero hacerlo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo…" Dijo Harry mirándola sin poder esconder la ilusión en sus ojos.

Ginny sonrió aun con lágrimas en los ojos "Yo también, Harry…"

"Vamos, te encamino a Hogwarts" Dijo Harry acompañándola a la puerta.

- -

"Clive! Que sorpresa que estés aquí…" Dijo Hermione después de aparecerse en su departamento. "Ya comenzaba a preocuparme por ti"

Clive se acercó para saludarla. "No tenías porque… Estaba con Gwen"

Hermione sonrió mas feliz por su amigo que por el hecho de que hubiera arreglado las cosas con aquella mujer "Así que resolvieron las cosas?"

"Claro!" Dijo Clive sonriente "De hecho es emocionante saber que estoy con una bruja, te imaginas, podría tener hijos magos!"

"Oa… te estas adelantando mucho, no crees?" Dijo Hermione alzando las cejas, mientras Nathair, en silencio, como en los últimos días, se retiraba a una de las esquinas del apartamento a leer y repasar sus notas.

"No lo sé, no lo sé…" Dijo Clive con tono soñador… "Ha sido lo mejor enterarme de la verdad" Dijo mirando a Hermione "Tendré que agradecerle a Ron por decírmela… Gwen es bellísima¿no crees?... cualquier hombre moriría por estar junto a ella…"

Hermione sintió una punzada de celos en el estómago. "Bueno, recuerda que la belleza no lo es todo…"

"Oh, pero es muy inteligente también!... Es Auror!... Como Ron y Harry!... así que no solo es bella e inteligente… también es astuta y muy ágil…" Agregó Clive tomando después dirección a la cocina.

"_Si, si, si…vaya, que perfecta es…"_Pensó Hermione irónicamente mientras con paso firme se dirigía a su habitación.

- -

Los dos siguientes días pasaron entre actividades normales, Harry y Ginny prefirieron no volver a decir una palabra sobre lo que sucedió en la Madriguera, exceptuando el momento en que le contaron a Ron y a Hermione, momento en el que Ron optó por quedarse en silencio, sin poder evitar sentir un poco de tristeza por el asunto. Continuaron pasando las tardes en Hogdwelled ayudando a que la casa quedara en condiciones de ser habitada, aunque después de todo el tiempo que llevaba abandonada, parecía que ese momento estaba aún muy lejano, y mientras ellos continuaban enfrentándose a un sinnúmero de criaturas, como: boggarts, peligrosas doxys, glumbumbles e incluso un montón de pequeños escregutos de cola explosiva.

Nathair por su parte continuaba silencioso cuando volvía al departamento de Hermione, leyendo y en momentos con los ojos cerrados, Hermione suponía que estaba poniendo en práctica lo que Dumbledore le estaba enseñando, pues en los ocasiones que hablaba con el, Nathair mostraba mucho entusiasmo por todas las cosas que aprendía.

Para el disgusto de Hermione, Clive llegaba por la noche contando todos los momentos increíbles que había vivido al lado de su encantadora Gwen Moxon, y al no poderle mostrar como se sentía, Hermione tenía que escuchar las historias como toda buena amiga, aunque ahora de una cosa estaba segura, Gwen no le mencionaba aún a Clive nada sobre su antigua relación con Ron… situación que de algún modo inquietaba a Hermione.

Finalmente la tarde del viernes llegó, Hermione apareció en su departamento y tomó asiento en su cómodo sofá, liberando el estrés de la larga mañana de trabajo. Ron se apareció un momento después "Iremos con Harry y Ginny hoy también?" Dijo Cansado tomando asiento junto a Hermione.

"No lo sé… estoy muerta de cansancio… no soporto un día mas combatiendo doxys…" Dijo Hermione acurrucándose junto a Ron. El teléfono sonó. Hermione se puso de pie apesadumbrada. "Hola?" Ron la miró atento, aún se sentía atraído por aquel aparato. "Es cierto… lo había olvidado" La escuchó decir mientras vio como una expresión de disgusto aparecía en su rostro. "No, está bien… estaremos ahí en un momento" continuó Hermione hablando mientras movía su cabeza como si intentara deshacerse de la tensión de su cuello. Ron hizo gesto de disgusto, seguramente era Harry que requería de su presencia para continuar restaurando la casa. "Esta bien, nos vemos, mamá" Dijo Hermione antes de colgar, provocando que Ron sintiera de repente como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago.

"La cena, la había olvidado" Dijo Ron apenado.

"Yo también… El tío Alfred y su familia ya están en mi casa, mamá no quiere que faltemos… bueno, al menos no quiere que yo falte…" Hermione miró a Ron por un momento y como diciendo algo que no quería decir realmente, expresó "Ron, se que estás cansado, si no quieres ir, te entiendo…" Esperando más que otra cosa que su queridísimo Ron captara en sus palabras aquel lenguaje oculto femenino y amablemente respondiera, '_Por supuesto que quiero ir contigo, mi amor'_

Sin embargo, Ron la miró sonriendo "¿En serio?... genial, porque realmente no…"

Hermione lo miró incrédula "Ron!... ¿Por qué eres así? no quiero ir sola… quiero que vengas conmigo!"

Ron torció los ojos "Esta bien, está bien!... porque no dicen lo que quieren desde el principio, y nos evitan la ilusión de poder elegir " Dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie.

Hermione sonrió y lo besó rápidamente en la mejilla "Anda, ve a cambiarte… Ropa Muggle, de acuerdo?"

"Si, si, si…" Respondió con desgana antes de desaparecer PLOP!

Mientras, Hermione envió una nota a Ginny, comentándole aquel asunto que había olvidado por completo, pidiéndole una disculpa por no poder ir a ayudarlos en la restauración de Hogdwelled, y solicitándole que se hiciera cargo de Nathair. Fue a su habitación a cambiarse, eligiendo para vestir esa noche un sencillo vestido azul verdoso de manga larga, y complementando el atuendo con una gargantilla de turquesas. Tomó su abrigo y salió a esperar a Ron.

PLOP! Ron reapareció vistiendo un pantalón de vestir color negro y una camisa azul. Miró a Hermione y sonrió con dulzura "Mione, te ves… Hermosísima"

Hermione sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, miró a Ron de pies a cabeza, le gustaba el porte que lograba cuando vestía ropa muggle. "No tienes un saco?..."

"No, iba a tomar uno de Harry, pero me quedaba un poco corto de los brazos" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros, "Pero no tengo frío"

"Pero le quitas formalidad a tu atuendo…" Dijo Dirigiéndose después a la habitación de Clive "Estoy casi segura que te quedaría bien uno de Clive"

Unos segundos después salió de la habitación con un saco negro y una corbata a rayas azul marino "Toma, pruébate este… y ponte esta también"

"Hermione, sabes que odio las corbatas, en Hogwarts siempre sentía que me asfixiaban…" Dijo Ron probándose el saco que efectivamente le quedaba muy bien.

"Pero te veías increíblemente bien cuando la traías bien puesta…" Dijo Hermione de manera seductora.

Ron sonrió y sin ningún otro reclamo se la acomodó, de manera que quedó completamente presentable. Hermione se acercó nuevamente al teléfono, un momento después dijo "Ya estamos listos" y después colgó. Miró a Ron y lo dirigió a la chimenea "Bien, apareceremos en la chimenea de mi casa, mamá llevará a mi tío a ver sus nuevas flores al jardín, tendremos tiempo de aparecer, salir y timbrar, de acuerdo?" Ron asintió y sonrió, le encantaba ver el modo en el que Hermione planeaba cualquier cosa tan minuciosamente.

- -

"SI!... finalmente, la última doxy… murió!" Exclamó Ginny sonriente abrazando a Harry.

"No puedo creerlo…" Dijo Harry echándole una ojeada a toda la casa. Sin todo aquel polvo y las entradas de luz reparadas, el lugar ya se veía completamente diferente. El jardín era ahora solamente tierra, pues el día anterior habían optado por lanzar un hechizo 'Incendio' a los matorrales y deshacerse de todo aquello de una vez por todas. "Esto ya esta casi listo…" Dijo Harry sonriente.

La pelirroja lo miró "De acuerdo a la lista de Hermione" Dijo Ginny en tono burlón tomando un pergamino de su bolsillo "Falta, reparar las maderas del piso, comprar tapices, arreglar el jardín, si es que a lo que tenemos ahora se le puede llamar jardín," Hizo un paréntesis mirando a Harry que la escuchaba riendo "Amueblar y revisar los objetos, mas bien dicho basura, que el querido señor Krastasko nos dejó aquí…"

Harry rió de buen humor "Ves?... ya no falta tanto!" Dijo sarcástico.

"Entonces…" Dijo Ginny dando un suspiro después. "Por donde empezamos hoy?"

"Yo diría que con la basura del Señor Krastasko, así nos deshacemos de lo que nos tenemos que deshacer…" Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"Buena idea, aunque hay unos calderos en la cocina que no están roídos… esos pueden servirnos de algo" Dijo Ginny emocionada.

"Cierto, y que tal el viejo diván que está en la habitación del fondo… está en buenas condiciones…" Agregó Harry recordando.

"Muebles con historia… me parece interesante." Dijo Ginny alzando las cejas. "Que amable el Señor Krastasko por dejarnos todo eso…"

- -

"Antes de entrar dame tu varita…" Dijo Hermione sacudiendo el saco que Ron vestía, pues aún tenía residuos de polvos Flu.

"Para que quieres mi varita?" Dijo Ron renuente.

"Para guardarla en mi bolso… o que acaso piensas aparecerle un ramo de flores a mi madre cuando entremos…" Dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

"Oye, buena idea" Dijo Ron agitando su varita "Fioremazzo!" Exclamó apareciendo un gran ramo de flores, después le entregó la varita a Hermione que la guardó en su bolso.

"Nunca has hecho uno de esos para mi…" Dijo Hermione con tono ofendido. Tocó después el timbre. DING DONG!

La puerta se abrió y apareció la madre de Hermione. "Hermione, mi vida" Dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso, llena de enervante compostura. Ron tragó saliva. "Ron… no puedo creerlo" Dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza "Vaya que has dejado de ser el niño que eras"

Ron sonrió, sintiéndose de repente tan nervioso como el niño que era "Señora Granger, le traje estas" Dijo entregándole las flores.

"Muchas gracias, que encanto. Pasen." Dijo La señora Granger tomando las flores y haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran.

Ron entró mirando cada detalle a su alrededor, sentía que la boca se le había secado, Hermione lo tomó de la mano, y le dirigió una cariñosa sonrisa, entraron a la sala, en donde había un grupo de personas, Ron que despistado miraba los pequeños objetos del corredor, giró la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar los murmullos.

"Hermione, no puedo creerlo!" Dijo un hombre alto y elegante de gruesa voz, era delgado y estaba un poco calvo, vestía un traje al que no le faltaba nada, ni siquiera el reloj de bolsillo.

"Tío Alfred!" Dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa forzada "Que gusto!"

"Ya eres toda una dama!" Dijo el tío Alfred ceremonioso "Ah, que rápido pasa el tiempo," Exclamó después en un lamento. "Y ¿Quién es el joven?"

"El es Ronald Weasley, mi novio" Dijo Hermione haciéndose a un lado mientras Ron estrechaba nervioso la mano del tío Alfred.

"Mucho gusto, mucho gusto, Señor Weasley…" Dijo El tío Alfred tomando asiento de nuevo.

"Hija, ya has llegado" Dijo el padre de Hermione que salía de la cocina con una botella de vino tinto y unas cuantas copas. Se acercó y le dio un abrazo, "¿Cómo está mi pequeña nutria?"

Hermione se sonrojó y sonrió "Bien… un poco cansada pero ya estoy aquí"

Ron sonrió también, recordaba que el _patronus_ de Hermione era una Nutria, seguramente era por eso que su papá la llamaba así.

"Ronald, que gusto verte de nuevo" Dijo el padre de Hermione estrechando la mano de Ron. "Hija," Dijo el Señor Granger a Hermione "Sally y Polly están en la mesa del jardín, porque no vas a saludarlas?"

Hermione dejó escapar una sonrisa que por mas que intentara no podía verse muy sincera "Por supuesto…" Dijo mientras tomando a Ron nuevamente de la mano, lo dirigía junto con ella hacía el jardín.

"Sally y Polly?" Dijo Ron con tono burlón.

"Son las hijas del tío Alfred…" Dijo Hermione con apariencia estresada "Unas verdaderas brujas, ya verás…"

"Brujas?.." Preguntó Ron confundido.

"Perras" Se limitó a decir Hermione, dejando a Ron asombrado.

- -

"Pues realmente son bastantes cosas que nos pueden ser útiles…" Dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba todas las cosas que habían pertenecido al Señor Krastasko y que habían optado por conservar, entre ellas: El diván, los calderos, un par de mesas de noche, una estufa carbonera con la que Ginny ya se había encariñado, un gabinete un poco viejo pero de gran clase y un busto de bronce del mismísimo fundador de Hogsmeade, y primer propietario de la finca, Hengist de Woodcroft.

"Es fascinante…" Murmuró Ginny dándole de nuevo una ojeada al busto de bronce.

Harry lo miró también, la figura tenía expresión tirana… "Pues debe gustarte solo porque eres maestra de historia… yo lo encuentro casi grotesco" Ante esto Ginny rió "Deberíamos donarlo al ayuntamiento de Hogsmeade…" Agregó Harry mirando a la estatuilla con gesto de disgusto.

"Estas loco!... es hermoso" Dijo Ginny mientras le aplicaba un hechizo pulidor.

"En lo particular, este es mi favorito" Dijo Harry recostándose en el diván. De repente comenzó a sentir como si algo le presionara el pecho, era como si no pudiera respirar, escuchó un grito. Agitó la cabeza y se levantó asustado. "¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo mirando para todos lados.

Ginny que limpiaba el busto de bronce lo miró confundida "¿Qué cosa?"

"Nada…" Dijo Harry sintiendo un extraño sudor frío en el cuerpo "Esto tiene polvo viejo… casi sentía que no podía respirar" Agregó haciendo una seña de que no pasaba nada más.

"Ten cuidado" Dijo Ginny casi inexpresiva volviendo después al magnífico busto de bronce.

"Renovattio!" Dijo Harry lanzando un hechizo al diván, haciendo que este quedara como si lo hubieran llevado con el mejor de los reparadores.

"Genial, en donde aprendiste eso" Dijo Ginny mirando a Harry sorprendida.

Harry sonrió satisfecho "En el Número 22 de nuestra revista 'Decoración mágica'" Dijo como si se tratara de un anuncio. "La compré ayer en el Callejón Diagon… es un hechizo que no tiene mucho tiempo de ser descubierto."

"Fabuloso…" Dijo Ginny apuntando su varita a una de las mesas "Renovattio!" mas sin embargo nada pasó… "Hey, que sucede?"

"No es tan fácil, amor!" Dijo Harry burlón, "Todo está en el movimiento, _swing, swing, duu, flik, _Renovattio" Agregó haciéndole una demostración y reparando otra de las mesas.

"Fanfarrón…" Murmuró Ginny prefiriendo continuar con la estufa carbonera, dándole una buena pulida.

- -

"Pero mira quien llego!" Exclamó una voz chillante al fondo del jardín de los Granger.

"Fenomione!" Respondió otra voz igual de punzante que la anterior.

"Sally y Polly, tanto tiempo y ustedes siempre tan agradables" Dijo Hermione sonriendo sarcásticamente.

"Vaya, vaya¿Y quien es el caballero?" Dijo una de las jóvenes, la cual vestía un ridículo sombrero blanco, por encima de algunos rubios caireles.

"El es Ronald Weasley, mi novio" Dijo Hermione pasando su brazo por la espalda de Ron, que hizo una mueca en señal de saludo.

"Pues deja te doy un pellizco… es pelirrojo…" Dijo la otra joven, con un sombrero igual de ridículo que el de su hermana antes de soltar una ruidosa y odiosa carcajada.

"Polly, en serio… a tu edad y con esa clase de juegos?" Dijo Hermione mostrándose petulante.

"Es obvio que estamos bromeando!" Dijo Polly excusándose. "Es solo que nos parece extraño verte a ti con tan buen ejemplar." Agregó girándose para reír con su hermana.

Hermione miró a Ron y torció los ojos, Ron solamente la miró con un poco de compasión.

"Y dime, Fenomione, tu novio habla?" Dijo Sally, la otra de las hermanas, alzando las cejas.

"Si, claro que hablo" Respondió Ron que comenzaba a irritarse "Y es Her-mai-ou-ni…"

"Pues que contigo no ha hecho cosas raras aún?" Dijo Polly defensivamente

"Ya verás cuando empiece con cosas dignas de fenómenos…" Agregó Sally riendo.

Ron las miró muy enojado, por lo que Hermione mirándolo le susurró "Tranquilo, esto ha sido así siempre…" después se dirigió a sus primas "Sally, Polly… hagamos una tregua, hoy, después de tantos años de iniciar con este juego estúpido."

"Que propones?" Dijo Polly cínicamente.

"Propongo que nos comportemos como personas adultas… tenemos años sin vernos¿Realmente esto tiene que seguir igual?" Dijo Hermione tomando asiento frente a ellas.

"Tienes razón…" Dijo Sally dando un suspiro. "Prefiero hacer lo que me dices a que en un arranque de furia me conviertas en sapo" agregó soltando otra carcajada.

Hermione torció los ojos y se puso de pie de nuevo, escucharon entonces a la Señora Granger que dijo "Vengan ya!... la cena esta servida!" Hermione tomó a Ron de la mano y caminaron de regreso a la casa.

"Saben que eres bruja?" Preguntó Ron a Hermione en un susurro.

"No." Dijo Hermione casi con amargura "Digamos que fueron muchas veces el objetivo de mi magia accidental…" Agregó susurrando también.

"Y con mucha razón… son unas arpías…" Dijo Ron irritado, mientras escuchaban a las dos jóvenes que por detrás de ellos caminaban también entre susurros.

Entraron a la casa y tomaron asiento en la mesa elegantemente preparada. La familia Granger era completamente tradicional, y la típica familia británica, todo perfectamente estructurado, organizado y por supuesto solemne. Era obvio porque Hermione era tan perfeccionista. La señora Granger llegó con el estofado y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Ron sonrió, se moría de hambre.

"Y Como está todo en las oficinas Ministeriales, Hermione?" Preguntó el Tío Alfred mientras el Señor Granger repartía el estofado.

La señora Granger le dirigió a Hermione una mirada de alerta y dijo "Le contamos a tu tío Alfred sobre tu trabajo en el Ministerio de Justicia y Relaciones Exteriores…"

"Oh, pues, todo esta en orden…" Dijo Hermione mirando al plato que le era entregado por su padre. "Ya saben, lo mismo de siempre, convocatorias, leyes, proyectos… No quisiera aburrirlos con todo eso"

"Para nada…" Dijo El tío Alfred negando efusivo con la cabeza "Siempre es bueno saber lo que pasa en nuestro Ministerio…"

"Bien, pues por ahora nos encontramos desarrollando un nuevo proyecto con el Consejo de Defensa del Estado, y otro sobre la Ley de Incompatibilidades y Responsabilidad de Funcionarios Públicos." Dijo Hermione aclarándose después la garganta y agregando "Aunque en verdad, no quisiera seguir hablando de mi trabajo…"

EL tío Alfred rió complacido. "Que chica más modesta…"

Ron miraba a Hermione sorprendido, era increíble lo ágil que era con la mente, aunque hasta cierto punto le asustaba la habilidad que su novia mostraba para mentir. Por su parte, Sally y Polly miraban a Hermione llenas de envidia, parecía que les molestaba que su padre, el tío Alfred, se comportara como si admirara a 'Fenomione'.

- -

"Gail, adivina que!" Dijo Nathair aproximándose a su única amiga en Hogwarts.

"Que?" Respondió Gail leyendo un libro sobre su tronco favorito.

"He estado practicando… puedo hacer magia sobre cosas mas grandes" Dijo Nathair sintiéndose orgulloso.

"En serio?... pues que esperas, anda, muéstrame" Dijo Gail nuevamente curiosa. Nathair se inclinó y dejó algo en el suelo "Que es eso?" Preguntó Gail.

"Un pájaro, esta herido, no puede volar…" Dijo Nathair tocando al animalillo.

"Y vas a curarlo?" Preguntó Gail asombrada.

"No lo sé…" Dijo Nathair haciendo una señal de silencio, nuevamente cerró los ojos y se concentró un momento, arrancó su colgante y puso la mano sobre el pequeño pájaro… sintió como si estuviera entrando en un túnel muy oscuro, en donde solamente estaban él y el pájaro, hacía mucho calor a su alrededor, cada vez sentía mas calor, hubo un momento en el que sintió su entorno ardiendo… de repente sintió como si lo hubieran arrancado de la oscuridad del túnel, abrió los ojos, estaba en el suelo boca arriba, Gail lo miraba asustada mientras él a tientas tomaba su colgante del suelo.

"Estas loco?" Gritó Gail con los ojos desorbitados.

Nathair se levantó abrochándose el colgante y miró el lugar en donde había dejado el pájaro, y en el que ahora solamente había un puñado de cenizas, "Que sucedió?"

"Lo encendiste…" Dijo Gail sintiendo el corazón acelerado. "Pusiste tu mano encima y lo encendiste…"

"No sabía que eso podía pasar…" Dijo Nathair alarmado.

"Yo tampoco…" Respondió Gail entre asustada y fascinada. "Nathair, estas haciendo magia avanzada… sabes lo difícil que es hacer magia sin varita?"

Difícil?... ¿Cómo podía ser difícil si el lograba hacerlo de manera tan simple? Lo entendió, ya no era solamente una sospecha o un anhelo, definitivamente él, era diferente. No solo eso: Era poderoso.


	46. La Nueva Adquisición de Nathair

Que ONdA!...

QUe tal, Lunes Por lA NOChE Y hEme AQUI!... listo pArA qUe PUEDan LeErLo DurANTe ToDo El MARtes CompLeTo...

Quiero EnviAr UN Saludo A TodoS loS Que LEEN Este Fic.. (Como SiEMpRE)... pERo EnvÏO Un Beso EnoRMe a Los QUE InviERten UN Poco De Su TIemPo ECRiBienDomE Un ComenTaRio... SilViA... Por SuPuesTo QUe mE aCuerdo De Ti... y Leo Con MUcha AntenCión tus Comentarios, que SiemPre Son tan EnRiQueceDores... PAmME... G>RACIAs PoR Tu ReviEW!... lo LEí COmplETIto!.. No ReCuerDo Si Te REsponDí!... (Me EStoy VolvienDo loca..)... ThiAGO... Ahi Va OTro Capi... EChaLE GanAs Al Tuyo... (Se LOS RecomIendo AMpliamente... EL SECRETO DEL DRAGON...léanlo!)

Y BUeNo: Un BeSOTOTOTe A ToDos... EspERo LEs GUSTe..!

SalUDos A: MonY-Hp... MarC...MaRía...KosMOs...Ninphadora Weasley, Anahi... JuaniWeb... EEN FIIN! A TOOODOS!

aTTE: Gemini LEFt

* * *

**CAPITULO 45:** **_LA NUEVA ADQUISICIÓN DE NATHAIR_**

* * *

"Nathair, es hora de irnos!" Gritó Ginny a unos cuantos metros. 

"Tengo que irme, nos vemos el lunes…" Dijo Nathair a su amiga y corrió hacia la pelirroja.

"Estas bien?... estas sudando" Dijo Ginny extrañada.

"Si, solo que estuve corriendo" Respondió mintiendo ágilmente.

Ginny sonrió, se alegraba de saber que ya no solamente pasaba su tiempo leyendo y un poco apartado de los demás. "Ron y Hermione tuvieron que ir a una cena, hoy te quedarás con Harry" Dijo dándole una escoba.

"Y porque no vino él por mi?" Preguntó Nathair confuso.

"Iremos a Hogdwelled…" Respondió Ginny "Queremos terminar de arreglar unas cosas,"

"Yo puedo ayudarlos?" Dijo Sonriente.

"Por supuesto…" Respondió Ginny montándose en la escoba e invitándolo a subir tras ella.

- -

"Te ha quedado delicioso el estofado, Jane" Dijo el tío Alfred a la Señora Granger mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta y continuaba disfrutando de su platillo.

"SI, esta delicioso, debería enseñar a Hermione a cocinar como usted…" Dijo Ron sonriendo, en el tiempo que llevaban en la mesa no había hablado mucho, temeroso de decir alguna tontería.

"Deberías decirle a Hermione que venga a que la enseñe…" Respondió la Señora Granger, conmovida por el comentario.

"Aquí estoy, saben… tomaré el comentario en cuenta" Dijo Hermione sonriendo también y dando un sorbo al vino blanco de su copa.

"Y tu muchacho," Dijo El Tío Alfred dirigiéndose a Ron, "A que te dedicas?"

Ron se aclaró la garganta nervioso y miró a Hermione, por lo que esta sonriendo dijo "Ron es detective"

"Detective eh!..." Dijo el tío Alfred impresionado, "Muy bien, muchacho, muy bien… quien lo diría, tan joven." Dio un sorbo a su vino y dijo "Algunas personas aquí en la mesa, deberían seguir sus pasos y poner un rumbo a su vida…" Dijo mientras dirigía miradas asesinas a sus hijas, Sally y Polly, que solamente torcieron los ojos. "Y que tal la vida contra el crimen… eh?"

"Bastante ajetreada…" Respondió Ron con simpleza. "Siempre hay alguien que intenta romper la ley…"

"Si, si, es una lástima…" Respondió el tío Alfred. "Por cierto, no has sabido nada de las investigaciones que se hicieron en la caja negra de uno de los aeroplanos que se estrelló hace poco?" Dijo el tío Alfred intrigado.

Ron no había entendido una sola palabra de lo que el hombre dijo, por lo que sonrojado contestó con simpleza. "No, no realmente."

"Ron ha estado trabajando en una misión, en un poblado un poco alejado de la ciudad…" Dijo Hermione con normalidad dando un bocado a su estofado.

"En serio?.." Preguntó su tío interesado "Y se puede saber sobre que es tu misión, o es completamente secreto…"

"Eh… movimiento clandestino en una tienda de Hog… en una tienda…" Dijo Ron respondiendo complaciente más intentando ser poco preciso.

"Narcotráfico eh…" Comentó el tío Alfred casualmente, haciendo sus propias conjeturas.

Sally se aclaró la garganta "Oye, Ronnie, y tienes hermanos?" preguntó mientras pestañeaba repetidamente.

Ron sonrió, aliviado de que no había ningún peligro al hablar de sus hermanos. "Que si tengo hermanos?... veamos, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny… si, vaya que tengo hermanos"

"Vaya Hermione," Exclamó Polly dulcemente "Parece que tendrás mucha familia política" era odioso como se portaban con Hermione cuando su padre estaba presente.

Hermione solo le dirigió una sonrisa hipócrita. Terminaron la cena, los padres de Hermione y el tío Alfred se dispusieron a jugar naipes, invitando a los presentes, Sally y Polly accedieron, Hermione decidió alejarse de sus primas, por lo que prefirió salir al jardín con el pretexto de querer ver las nuevas flores de su madre.

Ron estaba a punto de salir al lado de Hermione cuando escuchó la voz del Tío Alfred… "Pues siéntate entonces, muchacho"

Ron se aclaró la garganta "Yo preferiría salir con Hermione,"

"Bah!.. déjala respirar un segundo!..." Dijo el tío Alfred riendo después "Anda, solo un par de juegos."

Ron sonrió mirando a los padres de Hermione como pidiendo ayuda, quería salir y alejarse de la posibilidad de quedar en ridículo jugando Naipes Muggles… !Cómo demonios se jugaba a los Naipes Muggles?... Seguramente que el juego no era como el que solía jugar con sus hermanos, pues para empezar los dibujos impresos en las cartas no eran los mismos, no se movían y dudaba mucho que las cartas les mostraran el mejor "bluff" mientras hacían sus jugadas.

"A Ron no le gustan los juegos de Naipes. " Dijo el padre de Hermione como excusándolo.

"Tonterías!.. a quien no le gusta el poker!" Dijo el tío Alfred.

"Eh, nunca he sido bueno jugando… y no me gusta perder" Dijo Ron mirando agradecido al padre de Hermione por haberle ayudado a elaborar su excusa.

"Pues con mas razón… ven y obsérvame un poco, te aseguro que después no volverás a perder un solo juego!" Exclamó el Tío Alfred orgulloso de él mismo.

Ron tomó asiento obediente, y se dispuso a observar, mientras no tuviera que decir nada, estaba seguro de que no haría el ridículo.

Momentos después salió al jardín, encontró a Hermione sentada en una cómoda banca de madera, leyendo una revista muggle que se había encontrado. Sonrió al verla, la luz del pequeño farol a su lado la iluminaba particularmente bien. Se acercó a ella y tomó asiento en la banca "Pues ahora puedo decir que sé jugar Naipes al estilo Muggle!... Fred y George no lo creerán"

"No pensé que te quedarías adentro…" Dijo Hermione sorprendida "Esperaba a que salieras conmigo."

"Créeme, si quería salir, pero tu tío me detuvo… no podía ser grosero" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

"Has estado muy bien… tan prudente que incluso tu madre estaría orgullosa…"

Ron rió "Vez todo lo que hago por ti…"

"Hay no…" Exclamó Hermione tornándose seria de repente.

"Que sucede?" Preguntó Ron alarmado.

"Ron, mi bolso…" Miró hacia dentro de la casa, recordando el último lugar en que lo había dejado y pudo ver a sus dos primas sobre él, husmeando con una incontenible cara de sorpresa. Hermione se dirigió rápidamente hacia la sala y amablemente dijo. "Sally, Polly, serían tan amables de venir y traer mi bolso con ustedes?"

- -

"Harry, ya volvimos!" Exclamó Ginny entrando nuevamente a la casa al lado de Nathair.

"Genial" Gritó Harry desde la cocina a la cual se dirigió Ginny de inmediato. Era increíble como la casa comenzaba a tomar calidez aunque aún le faltaran algunos detalles.

"Que haces?" Preguntó la pelirroja mirando a Harry que se encontraba lleno de tizne.

"Acabo de instalar la estufa… y digamos que me escupió todo lo que guardaba desde hace años…" Dijo Harry limpiándose la cara con la manga. Miró a Nathair "Y bien, que piensas…?"

"Es genial…" Murmuró Nathair echando una ojeada a la casa.

"Vaya, al fin alguien logra apreciarlo…" Dijo Harry satisfecho. "Empezaré a reparar las tablas del suelo" Agregó tomando su varita antes de dirigir sus pasos a la sala.

"Yo iré a organizar el sótano" Dijo Ginny tomando una antorcha que colgaba de una de las paredes y abriendo una vieja puerta de madera.

"Puedo ayudarte?" Dijo Nathair curioso por conocer más rincones de aquel lugar.

"Claro, sígueme." Dijo Ginny iluminando las escaleras al frente. El lugar estaba desastroso, las cajas y baúles que había, estaban desordenados por todo el suelo, habían quedado aún peor después de las múltiples luchas contra boggarts que habían llevado acabo en su limpieza de alimañas. "Ayúdame sacando cosas de los baúles, cualquier pergamino o harapo déjalo en un rincón y yo lo desapareceré después…"

"Y que harás con los baúles?" Preguntó Nathair mientras jalaba una de los grandes cofres y se disponía a abrirla.

"Pues guardaré cosas en ellos…" Dijo Ginny con simpleza, caminando hacia otro punto del sótano, agitando su varita para reparar las tablas del techo.

Nathair comenzó a sacar cosas del baúl, había una enorme tela púrpura, roída y desgastada, el niño la miró y formando un gran bulto lo lanzó a uno de los rincones. Encontró también un frasco que contenía viejos sickles, "Ginny¿Puedo quedarme con estas monedas?" Dijo Nathair mostrando el frasco a la pelirroja.

Ginny lo miró, "Si, esta bien, no abras el frasco aún hasta que estemos afuera, puede haber vapores tóxicos."

"De acuerdo" Murmuró Nathair dejando rápidamente a un lado el frasco. Continuó sacando un montón de pergaminos, leyó lo que decía "_Estudio sobre la importancia de ser sangre limpia"_ continuó leyendo mas abajo, saltándose unos párrafos "_Las familias de sangre limpia tienden a ser exclusivas, y miran por encima a aquéllos que son media sangre o nacidos de muggle. Un sangre limpia que no hace esto se le llama traidor de sangre" _Nathair pensó un momento en aquello, miró a Ginny que continuaba reparando las tablas del techo, regresó su vista al pergamino, mas en el trayecto de su mirada algo llamó su atención dentro del baúl. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza, miró a Ginny nuevamente, como temeroso de que escuchara el acelerado latir de su corazón, introdujo su mano casi temblorosa y la tocó, sintió en ese momento un escalofrío que lo hizo retroceder, tragó saliva acercando nuevamente sus dedos al objeto mas preciado para él en ese momento. Una varita mágica.

La tomó de un tirón y casi sin pensar en la acción la guardó entre sus túnicas mirando a Ginny de reojo.

- -

Sally y Polly salieron al jardín con gesto gozoso. Hermione les arrebató su bolso "No les enseñaron a respetar lo que no es suyo?" Dijo molesta, sintiendo un nudo de rabia en el estómago.

"Quieres decirnos que son el par de varas que llevas ahí dentro?" Preguntó Sally alzando las cejas, le parecía que Hermione había llevado demasiado lejos su locura.

Hermione estaba harta de fingir, por lo que con simplicidad dijo "Son varitas mágicas…De hecho una es mía, y la otra es de Ron… el es mago, y yo soy una bruja" Sally y Polly permanecieron en silencio, mirándolos incrédulos.

"Bueno, es eso lo que querían escuchar no?" Dijo Hermione.

"eh, eres una bruja?" Preguntó Polly "A que te refieres exactamente con eso?"

"Soy una bruja." Dijo Hermione acercándose a ellas mientras les hablaba desafiantemente. "Hago pociones, vuelo en escoba, y si se me da la gana, puedo convertirte en cerdo…"

Sally y Polly rieron tímidamente, Ron miró a Hermione sorprendido, era simplemente impredecible. Sally se aclaró la garganta y dijo retadora "Nunca pensé que tu rareza llegara a tales puntos… deberías ver un psiquiatra…"

"Seprensortia!" Exclamó Hermione con su varita en mano, retrocediendo unos pasos al lado de Ron. Al instante una enorme cobra aterrizó entre todos ellos. Sally y Polly gritaron alarmadas y despavoridas mientras miraban al par de magos aterradas.

"Evanesco!" Gritó Ron apuntando a la serpiente con su varita, de inmediato esta desapareció. "Creo que fue suficiente, amor… si tienen algo de cerebro en la cabeza sabrán que no deben provocarnos."

Hermione sonrió, luciendo satisfecha con la situación, en ese momento aparecieron a las puertas del jardín los Grangers y el tío Alfred, que habiendo escuchado los gritos de Sally y Polly salieron asustados. "Que sucede aquí?"

"Hermione es bruja!... Hermione apareció una serpiente!... es bruja!" Gritó Sally aún con expresión aterrorizada.

Los Grangers le dirigieron a Hermione una mirada desaprobatoria, no sabían que decir, al igual que su hija que se había quedado de momento paralizada. De repente se escuchó una estruendosa carcajada, Hermione giró la vista encontrándose con un Ron casi sofocado por la risa.

"Bruja!... ¿Una serpiente?" Ron intentó recuperar la compostura y dirigiéndose al tío Alfred dijo "En serio... debería prohibir a sus hijas leer tantas historias fantásticas!"

El tío Alfred lo miró de momento confundido y un segundo después dejó escapar una carcajada tan estruendosa como la que Ron había soltado hace unos segundos. "Sally, Polly, niñas bromistas!"

"Si!.. si, han hecho todo un teatro para hacerlos venir…" Dijo Ron mirando después al par de muchachas que comenzaban a parecer furiosas "Me parece que ya están grandecitas para esta clase de bromas!"

"Pero papá!... mira, esas son varitas mágicas!..." Gritó Polly señalando a las varitas que los magos sostenían.

"Varitas mágicas?... pero si acabamos de arrancarlas de aquel árbol!" Dijo Ron con simpleza. "Por todos los cielos, todo el mundo sabe que las brujas y los magos no son mas que pura fantasía!"

"Padre, tienes que creernos… aparecieron una serpiente, y la desaparecieron después como si nada!" Dijo Sally molesta.

El tío Alfred que reía, cambió de repente su semblante por uno muy serio "Dejen de inventar cuentos, han llegado muy lejos, no quiero que vuelvan a decir nada parecido sobre Hermione… mejor deberían seguir su ejemplo y comenzar a hacer algo correcto con sus vidas…" Miró a Hermione y agregó "Discúlpalas por favor, ya sabes como son de infantiles…"

"Por mi no hay ningún problema… Obviamente las disculpo chicas… no puedo negarlo, han sido muy graciosas esta vez…" Respondió Hermione casi con cinismo, mientras Sally y Polly entraban nuevamente a la casa haciendo un sinnúmero de rabietas. Tras ellas entraron nuevamente los aliviados Grangers y el desaprobatorio tío Alfred.

Hermione miró a Ron, que le devolvió la mirada dando un suspiro de satisfacción "Pues parece que te has desahogado después de tanto tiempo…" Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo con picardía. Hermione sonrió y sin decir nada se arrojó a el propinándole un gran beso.

"Estuviste brillante!" Exclamó después de romper el beso. "Pensé que tendría que desmemorizarlos a todos!"

"Es mejor si no olvidan la advertencia, además si lo dicen a alguien más, deberían preocuparse también por ser llevadas con esos Pikeatras!" Dijo Ron aún sonrojado por aquel beso.

"Psiquiatras, Ron!" Dijo Hermione riendo.

"Oh, si. Eso…" Dijo Ron un poco avergonzado.

"Gracias" Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron cariñosamente.

"¿Porque?" Preguntó el al notar un toque de seriedad en la voz de Hermione.

"Por todo, Ron… Por estar conmigo," Dijo Hermione tomando las manos de Ron. "Por venir hoy… yo sé que no era algo fácil para ti"

"Sin embargo sabía que era algo inevitable…" Dijo Ron sonriendo. "Te imaginas que hubieran dicho tus padres si nos comprometemos antes de esto?"

Hermione sonrió "Definitivamente hubiera sido inapropiado…" Dijo pensando en la reacción de sus organizados padres. "Ron, nos vamos ya?" Agregó sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba. "Tenemos toda la noche por delante, y no quiero desperdiciarla aquí…"

Ron alzó las cejas y dijo sonriendo pícaro "Pues créeme que yo tampoco…"

- -

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy" Dijo Ginny saliendo de la cocina después de haber reorganizado un poco el sótano, miró a su alrededor quedando boquiabierta "Increíble…" murmuró sin poderlo creer, los pisos de la sala anteriormente roídos y desgastados se encontraban ahora perfectamente reparados y casi perfectamente pulidos.

"¿Que te parece?" Preguntó Harry sonriente, satisfecho de ver la expresión en la cara de su novia.

"Es simplemente fabuloso…" Dijo Ginny aun sorprendida, según parecía faltaba poco para que su nueva vivienda estuviera lista… en poco tiempo Harry y ella vivirían juntos. "No puedo creerlo… realmente lo haremos" Agregó murmurando.

"Pues claro que si!" Dijo Harry acercándose a ella gustoso. Sin embargo el semblante de Ginny cambió a uno de tristeza, Harry lo notó "Sigues pensando en la reacción de tu madre, no?"

"Pues si… a nadie le gusta estar enojado con sus padres," Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

"No se mucho de esas cosas" Murmuró Harry serio "Pero sé que tienes razón"

"De cierta forma, sabía que esto pasaría… quiero decir, era obvio que mamá no estallaría de felicidad al respecto…" Dijo Ginny torciendo los ojos "Pero ¿Que pasará ahora, Harry?"

"No lo sé… pero estoy seguro de que encontraremos la manera de persuadirla, en serio. No te preocupes." Dijo él tratando de infundirle ánimos.

Mientras tanto Nathair silencioso miraba por una de las ventanas, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su nueva adquisición.

- -

Finalmente había llegado el sábado, una semana muy estresante había quedado atrás. Harry y Ron se encontraban en Hogdwelled reparando los pisos que faltaban, Nathair los acompañaba también ayudándolos a mojar la tierra del jardín, tenían que prepararla para unas plantas mágicas que la Profesora Willock, encargada de los invernaderos de Hogwarts, le había prometido a la pareja, mientras tanto Hermione y Ginny caminaban por el Callejón Diagon, dirigiéndose a La Tienda Decorativa de Monsieur Laffeuzz.

Entraron al establecimiento con un sinnúmero de artículos para el hogar, y momentos después se encontraban siendo guiadas por uno de los encargados.

"Por esta parte, señoritas, tenemos la sección de Sofás…" Decía aquel hombre con voz soñolienta y seductora "Tenemos una gran variedad, desde sencillos sofás de piel de Dragón, hasta sofás flotantes, traídos directamente desde la India." Hermione y Ginny miraban encantadas todas aquellas cosas, imaginando como se vería cada uno de aquellos muebles en sus respectivas moradas. "Por aquí tenemos la sección de Iluminación moderna Mágica" Continúo el hombre mientras caminaban "Tenemos lo más nuevo para llenar de luz su hogar… por ejemplo, estas" Dijo mientras tomaba una especie de bombilla de cristal "Los muggles las utilizan por todos lados, se encienden por medio de algo que se llama electricidad" comentó como si fuera lo mas novedoso, después agregó "Sin embargo, nosotros no necesitamos de eso. Estas bombillas funcionan traspasándoles la luz 'Lumos' de nuestras varitas, por medio del hechizo 'Lumoszu'"

"Brillante…" Murmuró Hermione fascinada.

"Así es… brillante estará su casa si compran unas cuantas, pueden ponerlas en todos lados… si las instalan en estas lámparas, sus casas tendrán un toque muy especial…" Dijo el hombre cada vez más convincente "Las velas, son cosa del pasado…"

"Definitivamente compraré unas cuantas" Dijo Ginny encantada.

"Continuemos con la sección de camas, el descanso es muy importante en estos días tan llenos de tensión…" Dijo el vendedor alzando las cejas.

"¿Descanso?.. ¿Quien pensó en descanso?" Susurró Ginny a su amiga con una sonrisa pícara.

- -

"Me gusta mucho estar aquí, Harry" Dijo Nathair sonriente mientras tomaba un enorme vaso de agua. "Es un lugar grande, y no sé porque… me siento contento."

"Debes sentirte contento porque estas ayudando" Dijo Harry como buen mentor, complacido por las palabras de Nathair, "Siempre que hacemos algo por alguien nos sentimos bien."

Nathair sonrió, Harry nunca lo había visto sonreír así, valla que se veía contento, dejó el vaso vacío "Seguiré entonces haciendo lo que me pediste!" dijo saliendo nuevamente hacia el jardín.

"Harry," Dijo Ron asomándose por una puerta "Ya solamente falta arreglar las tablas de esta habitación…"

"Bien, pues empecemos" Dijo Harry tomando dirección hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Ron. Nuevamente a mencionar la palabra que habían escuchado mas veces en las últimas horas "Renovattio!" "Renovattio!" "Renovattio!"…

"AHH!" Exclamó Ron de repente cuando un par de tablas por debajo de él se rompieron, provocando que su pie derecho quedara adentro y atorado. "Malditas tablas!"

Harry rió, divertido por la escena "Hey, ahora que estas atorado, es un buen momento para pedirte que me ayudes a convencer a tu madre de que esto no es tan mala idea…"

"Ja, ja…" Dijo Ron con tono sarcástico mientras se inclinaba tratando de desatorar su pie. "Déjate de tonterías y ayúdame, quieres?"

Harry dio un suspiro, hablaría con Ron respecto a ese asunto mas tarde, se reclinó también para ayudar a Ron "Está hueco aquí abajo" Dijo intentando sacar el pie de su amigo. Al ver que no salía tomó la orilla de la tabla que lo aprisionaba y la jaló hacia el mismo, sin ningún esfuerzo la tabla salió de golpe, dándole a Harry en la cara.

Fue ahora el turno de Ron para soltarse riendo, "Conoces el significado de 'Medir la fuerza'?" Dijo Mientras se tocaba su tobillo adolorido y recién liberado.

"Hey, esa tabla estaba suelta" Dijo Harry extrañado por aquella situación.

Ron volvió a reír, cuando de repente su visión fue atraída por algo, algo que había en el lugar donde hace un momento había estado su pie, frunció el ceño "Que demonios es eso" Dijo metiendo la mano y sacándola después con un bulto cuadrado.

Harry se acercó completamente interesado, había un pañuelo verde opaco que envolvía lo que parecía ser un libro, Ron deshizo el nudo que formaba el pañuelo, en una de sus esquinas había un par de iniciales bordadas con un verde mas oscuro '**_TK_**'

En efecto, El pañuelo envolvía un libro con una cerradura en el costado, lo que llevaba a la acertada conclusión de lo que era: Un diario.

Harry lo tomó entre sus manos, estrechando los ojos, intentó abrirlo, su intento fue en vano, la cerradura cumplía muy bien su objetivo. Lo miró detenidamente encontrándose con unas pequeñas e imprecisas letras doradas: _Propiedad de Eileen Cooney. _

Harry tragó saliva y le extendió el diario a Ron para que lo mirara, señalándole el punto que debía ver. "Eileen Cooney?..." Murmuró Ron ceñudo "En donde he escuchado ese nombre?..." agregó pensativo.

"Era la madre de Nathair…." Dijo Harry sintiéndose casi mareado.


	47. El Diario de Eileen

Bonjour amigos.

Pues heme aquí... me sorprende lo responsable que he sido al cumplir lo que he dicho sobre los días de entrega... Este capitulo es muuuy importante, hay mucha información... un gran misterio se resuelve... díganme que les parece ¿va?

Cuidense muuuuucho, y protéjanse más.

Besos!

Gémini Left

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Harry tragó saliva y le extendió el diario a Ron para que lo mirara, señalándole el punto que debía ver. "Eileen Cooney?..." Murmuró Ron ceñudo "En donde he escuchado ese nombre?..." agregó pensativo.

"Era la madre de Nathair…." Dijo Harry sintiéndose casi mareado.

* * *

**CAPITULO 46**

**EL DIARIO DE EILEEN**

Ron estaba boquiabierto "¿Y que hace eso aquí!"

Harry tan solo se encogió de hombros, tomó el pañuelo que envolvía el diario, le dio una sacudida que liberó un montón de polvo y lo miró con detenimiento. " T K…" Murmuró pensativo "¿Quién es T. K. ?"

Ron abrió mucho los ojos "¿No crees que sea del padre de Nathair?"

Harry lo miró armando conjeturas. "No lo sé… si así fuera ¿Quién sería?"

Ron pensó un momento, y tras unos segundos de silencio tronó los dedos, provocando un sobresalto en Harry, sonrió y asintiendo con seguridad dijo "el Sr. Krastasko!"

"Krastasko!" Exclamó Harry casi trabado por la impresión "¿Krastasko es el padre de Nathair?" Dijo más para él mismo.

"Tiene sentido, la casa era de él, y es aquí donde esta el diario y el pañuelo…" Dijo Ron hablando efusivamente.

"No puedo creerlo" Dijo Harry atónito. "Espera a que lo sepan Ginny y Hermione"

- -

"¿No crees que me sobrepasé comprando todo esto?" Dijo Ginny cargando algunas bolsas.

"Definitivamente no, eran cosas necesarias" Dijo convenciendo a su amiga, cargando también algunas otras bolsas "Además estos tapices están preciosos"

Ginny sonrió satisfecha "Convenceré a Harry para que compremos el Sofá flotante, me pareció bastante cómodo" Tomó después su varita y dijo "Bueno, vamos ya" PLOP!

PLOP!

Aparecieron en las afueras de Hogdwelled y entraron ansiosas por mostrarles las compras. Encontraron a Ron y a Harry en silencio y pensativos reparando las últimas tablas de la habitación. "Valla que son eficientes!" Dijo Hermione sonriente.

"Mira, Harry…" Dijo Ginny mostrando los tapices que había comprado "El último detalle que nos falta para que esto se vea decente… y te tengo una sopresa!... no tendremos que gastar en esos caros y estorbosos candelabros!" añadió después mostrando las pequeñas bombillas.

"Genial…" Dijo Harry sonriente sin embargo un poco ausente. "Me gustan los tapices…"

Ginny miró a Hermione extrañada, las dos se sentían un poco decepcionadas por la falta de entusiasmo. "Si no te gustaron podemos cambiarlos y comprar otros" Dijo Ginny con indiferencia.

"No!... si me gustaron… en serio! Están geniales…" Dijo Harry despertando de repente "Y también las bombillas, que buena idea" agregó tomando una y mirándola con interés.

Ginny sonrió mas satisfecha "Sabía que te gustarían" Miró a su hermano que aún parecía perdido en sus pensamientos "Ron!.. que te pasa!... ven a ver esto!..."

"¿Están bien?" Preguntó Hermione frunciendo el seño "Están como perdidos en otra parte"

Harry y Ron se miraron y sin poder omitir más el suceso corrieron por el pañuelo y el diario para mostrárselo a las intrigadas brujas, contándoles después la hipótesis que habían formulado.

"Krastasko!" Exclamó Hermione al escucharlos. "Pero eso es…"

"Increíble!" Dijo Ron sonriente completando la frase de Hermione.

"Yo diría, Incorrecto" Dijo Ginny mirando el pañuelo.

Ron, Harry y Hermione miraron a Ginny confundidos "Porque dices eso?" Preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

"Porque las iniciales que hay en el pañuelo son T. K." Dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros "Y las del Señor Krastasko son I. K."

"¿I. K.?" Preguntaron Ron y Harry al unísono.

"Intunecos Krastasko…" Dijo Ginny como si lo que dijera fuera la cosa mas obvia "Lo decían en el pergamino que pegaron por todo Hogsmeade…" Agregó con exasperación.

"Maldición, es cierto!" Dijo Harry recordando aquello de repente.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento, hasta que Ron dijo "¿Qué creen que esté haciendo aquí el diario de Eileen Cooney…?"

"¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó Nathair entrando por la puerta trasera casi completamente empapado.

"Nathair" Dijo Ginny mientras miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, "Que bueno verte, acompáñame a Hogwarts, necesito ayuda para traer las plantas que Willock va a obsequiarme…"

"De acuerdo!" Dijo Nathair muy sonriente, Hogdwelled se había convertido para él, sin siquiera saber porque, en su nuevo lugar favorito.

Hermione tomó el diario y lo guardó en su bolso "Veré después si puedo abrirlo"

Ginny y Nathair se fueron y regresaron al cabo de unas horas con las plantas de Willock, eran hermosas, llenas de coloridas flores, además cargaban también unos pequeños costalillos con pociones para el crecimiento adecuado de las plantas. De inmediato y jaladas por Nathair, Ginny y Hermione salieron al jardín para sembrar las nuevas plantas, mientras Harry y Ron comenzaban a pegar los flamantes tapices.

En momentos la duda del Diario de Eileen los asaltaba, sin embargo era rápidamente interrumpida por algún otro pensamiento mas grato, ya sea comentarios inocentes que Nathair había hecho emocionado por la jardinería o chistes de Ron hacia lo que sería la nueva vida de Harry, comentándole que Ginny seguramente lo enviaría al sofá mas de tres veces a la semana, no antes de haberle enviado un buen hechizo '_mimblewimble_' y que además de todo eso tardaba horas en la ducha.

Por la tarde la casa lucía completamente diferente. Tanto el jardín, como la última habitación mas pequeña, se encontraban ahora completamente restaurados, con sus nuevos tapices y su respectiva bombilla 'Lumoszu'.

Ron, Hermione y Nathair partieron a Londres, junto con Harry y Ginny que irían a comprar los muebles al callejón Diagon, sentían que no podían esperar más, querían que su casa estuviera lista lo antes posible.

- -

Ron abrió los ojos con desgana, como todos los domingos. Sonrió al saber que se encontraba en su lugar favorito, la habitación de Hermione. Dio un bostezo y con su mano busco a Hermione del otro lado de la cama, al no encontrarla dio un gruñido. No entendía como Hermione podía levantarse temprano incluso el domingo. Miró el reloj, '10:15 AM', De acuerdo, ya no era tan temprano, se puso de pie y estiró sus brazos mientras daba otro largo bostezo. Caminó hacia la puerta, arrastrando los pies, como si estos le pesaran una tonelada, Harry y Ginny le debían un favor muy grande, restaurar Hogdwelled no había sido nada fácil. Salió de la habitación y a lo lejos miró a Nathair en un sofá, aún dormía profundamente, parecía que también la jardinería lo había dejado exhausto. Continuó rastreando el apartamento, hasta que su mirada encontró a Hermione sobre la mesa, con mirada absorta sobre un pergamino. Caminó hacia ella y se inclinó para besar su cabello, cuando esta se sobresaltó.

"Ron, me asustaste" Dijo con seriedad.

"Disculpa" Murmuró Ron sonriendo tomando asiento junto a ella "Que hacías?" Preguntó intrigado.

Hermione miró el pergamino una vez más y después se lo extendió a Ron para que lo mirara. Ron se frotó los ojos, como queriendo eliminar esa visión neblinosa que algunas veces se tiene cuando acabamos de despertar. Ahora podía ver que el pergamino era un diario del profeta. Leyó el encabezado.

Señor Ministro en Cuarentena.

Ayer por la tarde una extraña enfermedad cayó sobre nuestro querido Ministro de Magia, provocándole un extraño coloramiento en la piel, como si éste hubiera sido atacado por un centenar de babosas carnívoras.

Los sanadores de San Mungo, dicen que la situación no es grave ni lleva a ninguna especie de peligro mortal, y que posiblemente ésta se deba a alguna alergia ocasionada por algún alimento.

"El señor Kavanagh se encuentra en cama, aunque por ahora el único síntoma que presenta es ese extraño color rojo intenso sobre su piel. " Comentó su asistente personal al ser acorralado por los reporteros. "Es preferible que no salga por ahora, por pura prevención de que pueda ser algo mas grave" Agregó a los medios uno de los medimagos que lo acompañaban.

"Posiblemente fue un té chino que Terrence tomó ayer, pero honestamente no creo que se trate de nada planeado" Declaró la Sra. Kavanagh, esposa del Ministro, cuando los Aurores en turno la cuestionaron, con la intensión de encontrar un posible sabotaje en su alimentación.

Historia continúa en la Pág. 14

"¿Crees que alguien quiera deshacerse del Ministro?" Preguntó Ron a Hermione tras dar un enorme bostezo.

Hermione torció los ojos, no había duda, parte de Ron se encontraba aún completamente dormida. "No, creo que Skeeter ha cumplido su parte del trato"

"¿Que!" Exclamó Ron sacudiendo la cabeza como si quisiera con eso terminar de despertar.

"Terrence Kavanagh…" Dijo Hermione alzando las cejas. "T. K."

Ron quedó boquiabierto "El Ministro de Magia…"

PLOP! Harry apareció a mitad de la sala, sobresaltando a Ron y a Hermione, "Terrence Kavanagh!" Dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos, sus amigos solamente lo miraron asintiendo. "¡Esto es imposible!"

"No creo que Rita mintiera en algo así…" Dijo Hermione leyendo una vez mas el diario del profeta.

"Rita," Murmuró Ron "Así fue como consiguió la jefatura del departamento de Regulación de Animagos… escondiéndole el secreto de Eileen…"

"Y ahora que!" Dijo Harry exaltado.

"Tenemos que asegurarnos de que estamos en lo correcto…" Dijo Hermione intentando pensar fríamente.

"Asegurarnos?... si sus malditas iniciales son las mismas que las de el pañuelo!.. que otra prueba quieres, mujer!" Dijo Ron incrédulo.

Hermione guardó silencio, Ron tenía razón. Todo aquello era simplemente increíble, El Ministro de Magia, aquel que había puesto el plazo para que Nathair fuera adoptado o llevado a Azkaban, era su padre. Miró a Nathair que dormía tranquilamente, sin siquiera saber toda la agitación que provocaba su existencia, y sin poderlo evitar, sintió un enorme lamento por aquel niño.

"Tenemos que hablar con Rita…" Dijo Harry sacando de sus pensamientos a Hermione. "Debe haber una explicación de porque su diario esta en Hogdwelled…"

"El diario…" Dijo Hermione recordando de repente que lo había guardado en su bolso, fue por él y tomando su varita dijo "Alohamora!" Sin embargo, nada sucedió. Por lo que Hermione sin decir una palabra se dirigió a la cocina.

"Que haces?" Dijo Ron confundido caminando tras ella.

"Busco cerillos…" Dijo Hermione abriendo un cajón junto a la estufa.

"Cerillos?..." Dijo Ron aun más liado.

"Necesito el fósforo…Ya verás…" Murmuró Hermione tomando la cajilla de los cerillos y dirigiéndose nuevamente al comedor. Tomó asiento mientras Harry y Ron la miraban con atención, durante sus años en Hogwarts, habían aprendido a confiar plenamente en las acciones de Hermione. Aquella sabelotodo, tomó seis cerillas, se puso de pie y se dirigió al escritorio, tomó un pequeño clavo de uno de los cajones y regresó nuevamente a la mesa, después tomó los cerillos y los fue descabezando, dejando el palillo encerado por un lado y el fósforo por otro. Una vez después de haber hecho lo mismo con las 6 cerillas, tomó el diario de Eileen, y comenzó a introducir el fósforo en el interior de la cerradura, ayudándose por los palillos encerados que antes habían formado un cerillo, poco a poco la rellenó con todo el fósforo que tenía junto a ella, después colocó el clavo encima como si fuera a clavarlo sobre la pequeña entrada, se puso de pie tomando el diario con ella y sin siquiera avisar a los Aurores se impulsó contra la pared y le dio un fuerte golpe al clavo que se enterró un poco más dentro de la cerradura, emitiendo un sonido casi inaudible como de una pequeña explosión, y después un chasquido.

"Brillante" Murmuró Ron impresionado.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha y emocionada "Pensé por un momento que no funcionaría!..." Dijo sonriente, abrió el librillo, las primeras tres hojas estaban en blanco, por un momento los tres magos sintieron una pizca de decepción, pensando que no habría nada escrito, dieron vuelta a la página siguiente y sintiéndose emocionados miraron unas cuantas frases, escritas a mano con precisión.

_¿Y ahora que sucederá?... No puedo creerlo, pero sé que Rita me ha dicho la verdad… Terry vendrá hoy a verme, y sé que me lo dirá… Todos nuestros planes están ahora deshechos. _

Había un espacio en blanco, y después unas líneas más abajo.

_Terrence lo hizo, yo lo miré y no le dije nada… Sé que lo tiene que hacer o de otra forma no será feliz conmigo. Algunas veces tenemos que renunciar a nuestras propias ilusiones por aquel que verdaderamente amamos. _

"No entiendo!... porque no escribe las cosas completas!" Exclamó Ron frustrado.

"Quieres una bitácora detallada?" Dijo Hermione alzando las cejas. "Al menos con esto sabemos que en efecto, el padre es, Terrence Kavanagh…"

Harry miraba al suelo pensativo… "Ya pensaremos que hacer, por ahora hay que despertar a Nathair, vamos a Hogdwelled, Ginny nos espera ahí, esta emocionada por los muebles… así que intentemos dejar esto un momento… de acuerdo?"

Unos momentos después se aparecieron en las afueras de Hogdwelled, Harry no lo podía evitar, estaba también emocionado, pues finalmente, después de toda una noche de trabajo habían terminado de acomodar los muebles, que iban apareciendo poco a poco, tal y como se lo habían pedido al vendedor de la tienda de decoración. Hogdwelled estaba lista.

Entraron y al instante Ron, Hermione y Nathair quedaron boquiabiertos, la casa lucía increíblemente bien, todas aquellas horas de trabajo habían tenido un gran efecto. La casa estaba ahora cubierta de detalles, al parecer Harry y Ginny se habían sobrepasado un poco a la hora de hacer las compras. Había ahora algunas pinturas que se movían, varias lámparas con sus bombillas 'lumoszu', estantes que aún no tenían muchos libros, una hermosa y colorida alfombra por debajo de los sillones flotantes, que permanecían levitando a unos veinte centímetros del suelo… y un sinnúmero de objetos.

"Que les parece!" Dijo Ginny saliendo de una de las habitaciones con una gran sonrisa.

"Genial…" Murmuró Ron maravillado, no lo podía negar, estaba feliz de ver a su hermana con aquel brillo en el rostro.

"Ya solo falta traer nuestras cosas.." Dijo Harry dando después un suspiro. "Pero mientras lo hacemos, pueden sentarse!" Agregó con tono de buen anfitrión.

"Y a partir de cuando vivirán aquí…" Dijo Ron tomando asiento en el sillón.

"Pues a partir de, ya…" Respondió Ginny sonriendo… "Creo que hoy será nuestro primer día…" Agregó dando un suspiro, mientras Ron le sonreía. "Iré a Hogwarts, vienes Harry?... podemos pedirle una carreta a Dumbledore para traer mas cosas…"

"Que buena idea!" Dijo Harry caminando con Ginny hacia la puerta, "Quédense como en su casa, no tardamos…" añadió antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Iré al jardín!" Dijo Nathair entusiasta corriendo hacia la puerta del fondo.

Hermione echó una ojeada al niño, para asegurarse de que había salido ya, tomó su bolso y sacó de nuevo el Diario de Eileen, mientras Ron torcía los ojos, "Nos quedamos solos y eso es lo que haces?.., ver el diario, que además de todo no cuenta bien las historias!"

Hermione ignoró el comentario de Ron y comenzó a leer en silencio el siguiente párrafo, no podía evitar sentir un gran interés en la historia de la madre del heredero…

_¿Un hijo?... Justo ahora que he decidido alejarme de Terrence… Rita tiene razón, tengo que esconderme, los mortífagos se mueven demasiado rápido, y yo, nacida de muggles, puedo ser un objetivo más… _

Continuó un poco más abajo, el siguiente párrafo era un poco mas largo que los anteriores.

_Lo he decidido… Terrence no lo sabrá, si lo supiera estoy segura que dejaría todo, sería un gran escándalo, '!Una bruja nacida de Muggles, provoca la ruptura del compromiso entre el distinguido Señor Kavanagh y la adorable hija del Ministro Scrimgeour' Eso sí que me pondría en el centro de atención y entonces si los mortífagos vendrían tras de mi… las cosas no siempre son como quisiéramos. _

_Rita no quiere que mantenga a Terrence sin saber la situación… sin embargo me esconderá en casa de sus padres, creo que ahí estaré más segura. _

Hermione se puso de pie decisivamente dejando el diario en el sofá. Caminó hacia un escritorio visiblemente nuevo, y tomando un pergamino de su bolso, se dispuso a escribir una nota.

"Que haces?" Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba el diario y leía los párrafos que Hermione leía hace unos momentos.

"Le escribo a Rita…" Respondió Hermione moviendo apresuradamente su pluma.. "Necesito acordar una cita con ella lo antes posible…" después de unos segundos dobló la nota, y tomó otro trozo de pergamino.

"Y ahora?..." Dijo Ron, mientras curioso hojeaba el diario de Eileen.

"Escribo a Cecilia Malfoy… necesitaré su ayuda en algo..." Dijo Hermione concentrándose en las palabras que escribía.

Ron miraba una de las últimas hojas del diario… Su corazón se aceleró cuando encontró una palabra que le era familiar: Hogdwelled.

_Este lugar me da escalofríos… Hogdwelled es su nombre__… al parecer el lugar ha estado abandonado por mucho tiempo, es obvio que los mortífagos lo escogieran como cuartel secreto… las instrucciones son que me quede aquí, no debo salir, ni dejar que me vean… Tengo que seguir las ordenes, aunque realmente esto no me esta gustando. El Señor tenebroso se aparece algunas veces, esta muy feliz, pues a nadie se le ocurre que estamos tan cerca de Hogwarts. Siempre que viene se sienta en un viejo diván, y pasa horas hablando y dando instrucciones a sus predilectos… yo intento permanecer alejada, siento terror al verlo. _

Ron miró a Hermione que continuaba escribiendo, pasó saliva, y miró la última hoja escrita del diario.

_El señor tenebroso vino hoy, ha decidido quedarse, dice que falta poco para llevar a cabo un plan muy importante, y que este es el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Ya casi no tengo tiempo de escribir…Las cosas han cambiado mucho… sé que mi hijo pronto nacerá, y mientras la fecha se acerca, yo me siento menos útil, Los mortífagos me tratan con desprecio, comienzan a llamarme Sangre-Sucia, y me vigilan día y noche para que no me mueva de aquí, de Hogdwelled. Los he escuchado hablar de un heredero que aún no nace… tengo unas terribles sospechas… _

Unas líneas mas abajo decía.

_Ahora lo sé, estoy segura de que se desharán de mi, yo no les intereso… al único que quieren es a mi hijo. Como quisiera que Terrence supiera en donde estoy, como quisiera que estuviera seguro de que aún lo amo. _

Ron cerró el diario sintiéndose de repente mareado. Hermione se puso de pie con los dos pergaminos doblados en la mano, "Ron, quédate con Nathair, yo iré a la lechucearía… tengo que enviar esto pronto." Dijo encontrándose de repente con el pelirrojo que lucía casi pálido. "Estas bien?" Preguntó extrañada.

Ron la miró, y un poco inseguro al hablar dijo "Aquí fue donde Eileen vivió sus últimos días… y me atrevo a decir que aquí fue donde nació Nathair…"


	48. Los Planes de Ron

**uN MARTES MÁS, MIS AMORES.---. **

**Espero no fallarles en el que sigue, todo depende del tiempo y la inspiracion que tenga... haré lo posible por tenerlo terminado, haber que pasa.**

**Por lo pronto espero que este capitulo les guste. **

**Les envio un besote!... **

**Los quiero: **

**Gemini Left**

**

* * *

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Ron la miró, y un poco inseguro al hablar dijo "Aquí fue donde Eileen vivió sus últimos días… y me atrevo a decir que aquí fue donde nació Nathair…"

* * *

**CAPITULO 47**

**LOS PLANES DE RON**

Hermione sintió un escalofrío "¿Por qué lo dices?"

Ron se puso de pie y le mostró la hoja, Hermione la leyó en silencio. Cerró después el diario decididamente "Esto no lo pueden saber Harry y Ginny…" Dijo la castaña dejando a Ron estupefacto. "Que?"… preguntó Hermione preparada para una posible discusión.

"Creo que esta es la primera vez que los dos coincidimos en algo…" Dijo Ron aun sorprendido. "Yo también creo que es mejor si no decimos nada, no tiene caso, los dos están muy felices, para que contarles una historia escalofriante sobre este lugar"

"Exacto," Dijo Hermione asintiendo, "Bien, ahora vuelvo…" agregó mostrando los pergaminos a Ron antes de salir, como recordándole a donde se dirigía.

Ron se sentía mas aliviado que nunca, al saber que el no había sido el comprador de la casa, se sentía un poco culpable por saber ahora algo que su amigo y su hermana no sabían, era una historia terrible la que acababa de conocer, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser eso, una simple historia. Además no era como si pudiera decir que Harry no conocía las leyendas que rondaban por Hogdwelled, pues él desde el principio supo que en ese mismo lugar habían encontrado escondidos algunos cuantos mortífagos… _"pero de eso a que sepa que aquí se nombró al mismísimo heredero de Voldemort, hay mucha diferencia." _Pensó Ron con crecientes remordimientos. "_Ahora que si hago algo por ellos, cuando se enteren que esta historia existe y que Mione y yo ya la sabíamos… no podrán enojarse con nosotros…" _

Caminó hacia el escritorio y tomando un trozo de pergamino que anteriormente envolvía una bombilla 'lumoszu' anotó un recado.

_Mione, me tuve que ir, nos veremos por la noche en tu apartamento._

_Te ama: Ron. _

"Nathair!..." Dijo Ron asomándose al jardín. "Tengo que irme, Hermione fue a la lechucería, no tarda en volver… no hagas nada peligroso, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" Respondió Nathair jugando con un montón de tierra que había en el jardín.

Ron salió después, Nathair se volvió para asegurarse que estaba solo. Sonrió emocionado al percatarse de que así era. Corrió adentro por su mochila, salió nuevo al jardín, la abrió y sacó la recién encontrada varita con mucho cuidado. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para probarla.

Se aclaró la garganta y la agitó con efusividad, la varita emitió una pequeña explosión y de su punta brotaron pequeñas chispas y polvo. Nathair sonrió, era la primera vez que agitaba una varita, "_Si puedo hacer magia sin varita, no me imagino lo que puedo hacer 'con' varita" _pensó emocionado. Solamente que no sabía exactamente como hacer magia con varita. Se encogió de hombros, no le importaba, por el momento lo único que quería, era volver a agitar la varita. Así lo hizo, pero esta vez la dirigió al follaje de un gran árbol, provocando que un montón de hojas cayeran al suelo como si algo le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe al tronco.

"He vuelto" Escuchó Nathair la voz lejana de Hermione, por lo que sintiendo la sangre helada se apresuró y echó la varita a la mochila, con mucho cuidado, como si estuviera guardando el más grande tesoro. "¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Hermione parándose a la puerta del jardín.

"Acabo de terminar una tarea… y la guardo en mi mochila" Dijo Nathair sonando casi nervioso.

Hermione asintió sin dejar de mirarlo "Quieres que la revise y te diga si esta bien?"

"No," Dijo Nathair con rapidez "Sé que esta bien, Ron me ayudó un poco antes de irse" Añadió sonriendo.

"Ah, bien" Dijo Hermione un poco insegura, Ron ayudando a Nathair, eso si que era cosa rara. "¿Por cierto, sabes a donde fue?"

"No me lo dijo" Respondió Nathair caminando nuevamente hacia el montón de tierra.

Hermione suspiró y tomó asiento en las pequeñas escaleras de llevaban al jardín. "¿Y como ha estado todo en Hogwarts, Nathair?"

"Bien, me gusta ir a Hogwarts…" Nathair se quedó pensativo un momento, "Hermione¿Cuándo tendré una familia? Ginny dijo que yo estaría con ustedes hasta que encontraran una familia para mi" preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

Hermione le sonrió y puso el brazo sobre su hombro "Nathair, estoy segura de que tendrás una familia pronto… mas pronto de lo que crees"

"En serio?" Respondió Nathair emocionado.

"Ya verás…Ya verás" Dijo ella con satisfacción.

"Hermione…" Murmuró Nathair aún pensativo. "¿Tuve mamá alguna vez?"

"Pues claro que la tuviste…" Respondió Hermione enternecida por la pregunta. "Todos tenemos o tuvimos una mama…" Miró un momento a Nathair que sonreía débilmente y sintió un impulso de seguir hablando. "La tuya se llamaba Eileen…"

Nathair la miró de repente sintiendo un sobresalto en el corazón "¿Como sabes?"

"Un hada me lo dijo…" Respondió Hermione alzando las cejas y sonriendo… "Y te amaba tanto que dejó todo por ti…"

Nathair sonreía ahora radiantemente, "Eileen…" murmuró como si quisiera saborear las sílabas del nombre de su madre, sintió repentinamente, como si una manta lo hubiera envuelto, como si su madre sostuviera su mano en ese momento, "Que bonito nombre¿verdad?"

Hermione sonrió y asintió, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y Harry y Ginny entraban cargando algunas cajas y levitando otras más. "¿Hay alguien aquí?" Dijo Harry dirigiendo la mirada al jardín.

"Aquí estamos…" Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el interior de la casa, ayudándoles con algunas de las cajas.

"Ya le conté a Ginny sobre Kavanagh…" Dijo Harry dejando las cajas, dispuesto a acomodar lo que contenían en su interior.

"Es increíble…" Murmuró Ginny con ojos desorbitados.

"¿Como creen que reaccione cuando se lo digas, Harry?" Dijo Hermione mordiéndose los labios.

Harry se volvió para mirarla la instante "¿Que?..."

"¡No me digas que no pensabas decirle!" Dijo Hermione boquiabierta. "¡Es obvio que debe saberlo!"

"¿Si, claro que debe saberlo, pero porque se lo tengo que decir yo?" Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Razón número uno: eres el Auror encargado de esta misión, razón número dos: eres uno de los tutores de Nathair… Y razón número tres¿De quién es la propiedad en donde apareció el diario?" Dijo Hermione alzando las cejas. "Esto es algo que tienes que manejar de manera personal, de otro modo el Ministro se sentirá intimidado… además no podemos decir que fue Rita quien nos dijo, pues aún la necesito de nuestro lado…"

"Esta bien, esta bien!.." Dijo Harry sintiéndose derrotado, "Acordaré una cita con el…"

Hermione sonrió complacida "Mientras más pronto mejor…"

Harry torció los ojos y dejando la caja que examinaba se dirigió al escritorio, mientras Ginny y Hermione lo miraban casi divertidas.

- -

Al anochecer Hermione se encontraba ya de regreso en su departamento, al lado de Nathair que lucía mas contento que nunca. Ron apareció también al poco rato, parecía tranquilo, satisfecho y despreocupado.

"¿En donde estuviste?" Dijo Hermione mirándolo con gusto.

"Digamos que, asegurando nuestra amistad con Harry…" Dijo Ron sonriendo encantadoramente.

Hermione lo miró confundida "Bien, supongamos que te entiendo… ¿tienes hambre?"

"Tu sabes que siempre tengo hambre" Respondió Ron. Hermione caminó a la cocina cuando una lechuza entró volando por la ventana. "Mione, tienes correo…" Dijo Ron desatando la nota de la pata del animalillo.

Hermione salió nuevamente de la cocina y tomo la nota que Ron le extendía, la desenrolló y la leyó en silencio. "No hagas planes para el viernes" Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

La cara de Ron palideció "¿Otra cena con tus padres?"

"No," Dijo Hermione boquiabierta al ver la pesadumbre que eso le podía provocar a Ron "Tenemos una cita con Skeeter…"

"Genial…Que divertido…" Dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

"Es mejor que la cena con mis padres¿No?"

"Indiscutiblemente" Respondió Ron con una sonrisilla de disculpa.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al galante Clive y su despampanante novia Gwen "Bienvenida a mi humilde morada…" Dijo Clive tomando el abrigo de la chica. "Buenas noches tórtolos…" Dijo Después a Hermione y a Ron.

Ron los miró y sonrió "Hey, que gusto de verlos!"

"Que hay Ron… wow, que lugar tan encantador…" Dijo Gwen sin poder decidirse a donde mirar primero "Seguramente que tu lo decoraste, verdad amor?... No creo que Hermione tenga tan buenos gustos…" agregó la rubia en tono de broma.

Ron rió débilmente, ganándose un pellizco de su novia "De hecho decoramos entre los dos…" Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa forzada "Por cierto, que gusto volver a verte, Gwen…"

"Aunque no lo hayas dicho en serio… a mi si me da gusto volver a verte…" Dijo Gwen mostrándose sincera, dejando a Hermione un poco contrariada.

"Iré a preparar algo para cenar…" Dijo Clive dando muestra de su hospitalidad "Será una cena para 5" agregó guiñándole un ojo a Nathair antes de que éste fuera al escritorio y tomara un libro como usualmente lo hacía… "¿Puedes ayudarme Hermione?"

Hermione asintió y lo siguió a la cocina, sin embargo, antes de cruzar la puerta, pudo ver de reojo como Gwen le llamaba a Ron, discretamente y el pelirrojo caminaba hacia ella, mirando para atrás como esperando que no lo vieran.

Hermione entró a la cocina sintiendo una especie de quemazón en el estómago, tenía que volver afuera, ver que sucedía… aunque por otro lado, si lo hacía, podría parecer paranoica… Sin embargo, acababa de ver a aquella provocativa mujer llamándole a su novio, y lo peor, Ron se había acercado gustoso a ella… Hermione sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en tonterías, era obvio que Ron no la engañaría, y menos en sus narices… _"¿O si?"_ Pensó sintiendo aún mas intensamente el ardor en sus entrañas. Miró a Clive que se encontraba inclinado con el refrigerador abierto, completamente inmerso en busca de algunos tomates, por lo que aprovechando que no había ojos que la pudieran juzgar asomó su mirada cautelosamente por el marco de la puerta.

"El martes¿Te parece bien?" Dijo Gwen susurrando, Ron se encontraba muy cerca de ella, y de vez en cuando echaba rápidas miradas en dirección a la cocina.

"¿No puede ser mañana?..." Dijo Ron pareciendo ansioso.

"Ronnie… no comas ansias, tu sabes que esto lleva su tiempo…" Respondió Gwen alzando las cejas.

"Pero es que cada día que espero se me hace eterno… por favor, que sea mañana…" Dijo Ron con rostro suplicante, mirando nuevamente a sus espaldas.

"Podría ser mañana, pero por la tarde…" Dijo Gwen encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Por la tarde?" Dijo Ron decepcionado. "Pero siempre estoy con Hermione en la tarde, no quiero que con mi ausencia sospeche algo…"

Gwen torció los ojos "Si no quieres levantar las sospechas de Hermione, es mejor que sea por la mañana, en la CNA, pero será hasta el martes…" Agregó decididamente.

"Hermione…" Dijo Clive hablando desde el refrigerador "En donde están los tomates… estoy seguro de que compré tomates la semana pasada"

Hermione dejó la escena que miraba y caminó hacia el refrigerador sintiendo el corazón acelerado, el ardor que sentía en el estómago se había convertido ahora en un gigantesco nudo en la garganta. "Los guardé en el congelador… para que duraran mas tiempo" Dijo a su amigo débilmente.

Al escuchar la débil voz Clive giró y la miró "Hermione¿Estás bien?"

Hermione asintió, tragó saliva e intentando que su voz no sonara entrecortada dijo "No me siento muy bien… iré a mi habitación" y sin esperar respuesta salió de la cocina con rumbo a su recámara, una ves adentro, no pudo contenerse más y se echó a llorar.

- -

Harry y Ginny acababan de terminar su primera cena en Hogdwelled, comenzaban a sentir aquel lugar como su hogar, era emocionante pensar que cualquier rincón que miraran de aquel lugar era de ellos y de nadie más. Todo lo que veían estaba ahí porque ellos lo habían seleccionado, cada tapiz, cada bombilla, todo de ellos, de los dos.

"Es la cena mas deliciosa que he comido" Murmuró Ginny satisfecha, percibiendo con claridad el olor a madera nueva que sus muebles desprendían, un olor que seguramente recordaría por siempre.

"Siempre pensé que podíamos ser buenos en la cocina…" Respondió Harry sonriente, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz, ahora viviría con ella, la podría mirar por las mañanas al despertar y podría estrechar su mano cada noche antes de dormir. Cierto era que Harry siempre se había sentido como parte de la familia Weasley, sin embargo no podía evitar, en ciertos momentos, recordar que era solamente un invitado, por eso mismo todo esto era una sensación que encontraba curiosa y peculiar, pues por primera vez podía decir con seguridad, y sin temor a equivocarse, que estaba en su hogar.

"¿Sabes que es lo único que nos falta?" Dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba su plato.

"¿Que cosa?" Respondió Harry haciendo lo mismo.

"Un joven y silencioso elfo doméstico…" Dijo Ginny en tono de broma.

"¿Te imaginas?... Hermione volvería con todo su PEDDO…" Dijo Harry riendo de modo burlón, mientras comenzaba a lavar su plato.

"P.E.D.D.O!.." Exclamó Ginny imitando a Hermione. "No debes burlarte, recuerda que eres el Secretario de tan honorable plataforma"

De repente escucharon ruidos afuera, y un par de voces que entre confusas exclamaciones se acercaban a la puerta. TOK, TOK, TOK! Harry miró a Ginny, ésta con la misma confundida expresión que su novio, se encogió de hombros. Se dirigieron a la puerta, Harry se aclaró la garganta y dijo "¿Quién es?"

Escucharon una leve protesta femenina, y después una voz masculina que dijo "Arthur y Molly Weasley…"

- -

TOK, TOK, TOK "¿Hermione?" Dijo Ron mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su novia.

"¿Qué quieres?" Escuchó la voz de Hermione que le contestó de un modo no muy amigable.

Ron frunció el ceño más exclamó con tono tierno "Clive me dijo que no te sentías bien…" Hermione no le respondió, por lo que Ron agregó desconcertado "¿Puedes abrir la puerta?"

"No" Respondió Hermione desde el interior.

Ron torció los ojos, no quería llegar a eso, pero quería saber lo que le ocurría a Hermione, tomó su varita y dijo con simplicidad "Alohamora!" la puerta se abrió, Ron había acertado, después de todo parecía que Hermione si quería dejarlo entrar, o de otro modo hubiera sellado la puerta con algún otro hechizo.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Dijo Ron acercándose a ella con ternura. "¿Estás llorando?" Preguntó sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón.

"Los escuché, Ron…" Dijo con frágil voz. "A ti y a Gwen.."

"¿Escuchaste que?..." Dijo Ron un poco titubeante, por un momento sintió que la sangre se le había helado.

"Nunca pensé que tu fueras a hacerme esto…" Dijo Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Hacerte que?" Preguntó Ron tomándola de la barbilla para que levantara la cara.

"Engañarme" Dijo Hermione con toque dramático.

"¿Engañarte?" Respondió Ron alarmado "¡De donde sacas eso?"

"Escuché que Gwen te dijo que se verían el martes.. tu dijiste que no podías esperar tanto, que querías verla mañana, ella dijo que de ser así, te vería en la tarde… y tu dijiste que en las tardes estabas conmigo… y que no querías que yo sospechara…." Dijo Hermione hablando cada vez con mas firmeza… "¿Es que acaso no te soy suficiente, Ronald?"

"Hermione, contigo tengo más de lo que esperaba…" Dijo Ron con rostro indignado "Gwen y yo hablábamos de algo completamente diferente…"

"¿Ah si?" Dijo Hermione fingiendo credibilidad "Pues dime de que…" agregó sin esconder más lo irritada que se sentía.

"Eh… pues, ella va a… eh, verás…" Dijo Ron titubeante, sintiendo de repente seca la garganta "Gwen tiene un amigo en la oficina de Regularización Mágica… si, eso… así que le dije que si podía conseguirme los resultados del examen antes de que se publicaran…"

Hermione estrechó los ojos, encontrando de repente un poco de sentido en lo que Ron le decía, mas sin embargo dudando aún. "¿Solo eso?..."

"Pues si… Gwen me dijo que el martes podría tenerlos mas temprano que lo acordado… yo le dije que no podía esperar tanto, que intentara tenerlos para mañana, y pues ya sabes, todo lo que escuchaste…" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo ligeramente.

"¿Y porque no querías que yo sospechara?..." Preguntó Hermione sin entender completamente la explicación de Ron.

"No lo sé… porque, posiblemente tu pensarías que estoy rompiendo las reglas, por no esperar unas horas más a que se publiquen…" Respondió Ron elevando las cejas.

Hermione torció los ojos y miró a Ron de repente, asaltada por otra idea "¿No estarás pensando cambiar ningún resultado, verdad?"

Ron pareció espantado "Por Merlín!... Claro que no, Hermione!... Tu sabes que no me sentiría bien obteniendo algo que no me gané…"

"De acuerdo…" Dijo Hermione sintiéndose de pronto ridícula por todo aquel acontecimiento¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir la idea de que Ron le haría algo así?...

"Entonces¿ya estás bien?..." Dijo Ron acercándose con cautela. Hermione dejó escapar una risilla mientras se sonrojaba sutilmente. "No sé como se te pudo ocurrir… engañarte, eso no lo haría nunca…" Después la abrazó dejando escapar un aliviado suspiro.

- -

Tragando saliva, Harry abrió la puerta, "Buenas noches…" Murmuró levemente.

"Buenas noches, Harry" Dijo Arthur con el mismo tono amable de siempre, miró después a su esposa y se aclaró la garganta.

"Buenas noches…" Dijo Molly Weasley a regañadientes sin levantar la vista.

"Eh, pasen…" Dijo Harry haciéndose a un lado.

"Papá, mamá… No los esperaba…" Señaló Ginny acercándose a su padre para saludarlo, éste la abrazó cariñosamente como siempre.

"Estoy impresionado, querida…" Dijo Arthur a su hija "No pensé que Hogdwelled pudiera volver a lucir como en sus tiempos de esplendor"

Ginny sonrió, aún sorprendida por tener a sus padres frente a ella. Se acercó a su madre también, recelosamente, tanteando si podía saludarla o se encontraba aún enojada con ella, Molly giró y le dio un apresurado abrazo, que aún se sentía distanciado. Arthur miró a su esposa con un poco de disgusto, "Hermoso lugar, no es así, mi vida?"

"Si, Si.." Dijo La señora Weasley mirando a todos los rincones, menos a su hija "Aunque deberían recoger la basura que esta afuera… es peligroso, tu padre tropezó y casi cae…" Añadió sacudiendo el dedo índice mientras daba su explicación.

Ginny y Harry se miraron sonriendo, aquella visita inesperada les quitaba un peso que sin darse cuenta cargaban desde hace unos días. "Que bueno que les guste," Dijo Ginny tomando la gabardina de su padre y el mantón de su madre, "No tienen idea del trabajo que nos costó dejar este lugar como lo ven ahora…"

"Si que la tenemos…" Dijo Arthur echándole una mirada curiosa a todo el lugar. "Ron nos dijo cuantas sabandijas tuvieron que aniquilar…"

"¿Ron?" Preguntó Harry estrechando los ojos.

"Fue a la madriguera por la tarde…" Respondió el Sr. Weasley, "Y digamos que le expuso a Molly algunos puntos de vista interesantes…"

Ginny estaba impresionada, no sabía que pensar, lo que si sabía era que la próxima vez que viera a su hermano le daría un enorme abrazo. Molly torció los ojos "Si pusieron tanto esfuerzo en esto, supongo que es porque vale mucho para ustedes…"

"Y si vale tanto para ustedes…" Dijo El señor Weasley alzando las cejas.

"Entonces respetamos su decisión…" Completó la señora Weasley aún sin sonar plenamente convencida, más terminando el discurso que parecían haber practicado.

"Gracias…" Dijo Ginny sin poderles expresar todo lo que aquel gesto significaba para ella. "Te he extrañado mucho, mamá…" Agregó dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su madre.

"Oh, querida, yo también!" Exclamó la Sra. Weasley acercándose a Ginny para darle un fuerte y tierno abrazo. "Mira nada más cuantas cosas lindas se han comprado!" Agregó orgullosa caminando mas confiadamente por el lugar.

"Siéntense… ¿Quieren algo de beber?" Dijo Harry contento, sintiéndose extraño al ser él ahora el anfitrión.

- -

"Pues ha sido un gusto compartir la mesa con ustedes…" Dijo Gwen Moxon dando un suspiro de satisfacción.

"Aunque para la otra no te escaparás, Hermione… y tendrás que ayudarme con la cena…" Dijo Clive alzando las cejas.

Hermione rió avergonzada "Te lo prometo… aunque es mejor para todos si no meto las manos a la cocina…"

"Tengo que irme…" Dijo Gwen poniéndose de pie "Mañana será un largo día en la Central Nacional de Aurores… me asignarán una nueva misión… que no dudo que pueda ser la de vigilar a tus hermanos, Weasley…"

Ron rió ante la broma "No será entonces una misión difícil… Ginny los controlaba bastante bien…"

"Ginny controla bien incluso a Harry…" Respondió Gwen alzando las cejas. "Bien, nos veremos luego," Añadió dándole un beso a Clive. PLOP!.

- -

"Ron ha tenido una excelente idea…" Dijo Molly Weasley con expresión emocionada. "Quiere que nos juntemos todos a cenar, el martes"

"¿El martes?..." Preguntó Ginny extrañada por las ideas de su hermano "¿Qué hay el martes?"

"No lo sé, seguramente querrá darnos alguna noticia…" Dijo Molly encogiéndose de hombros "¿Que les parece?... Los Weasley cenando en Hogdwelled… quien lo diría"

"Por mi esta bien" Dijo Harry sonriente, ansioso por darle a su casa la apropiada inauguración. "Me parece una buena idea…"

"Pues entonces es una cita…" Dijo Ginny contenta, más esperando que sus hermanos no fueran a propinarle un aburrido sermón cada uno.

- -

"Eh, voy al baño…" Dijo Ron un rato después, mientras conversaban en la sala del departamento de Hermione.

"Cuando vas al baño no tienes que decir a donde vas…" Dijo Hermione torciendo los ojos enseñándole modales a su novio.

"Tomaré nota…" Dijo Ron complaciente, caminando al baño. Entró, apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando PLOP, desapareció, reapareciendo después en uno de los pasillos de la CNA… Tocó a una puerta que tenía unas letras doradas en la parte superior _Gwen Moxon. _Un segundo después la rubia abrió. "Ron… Cuanto tiempo sin vernos…" Dijo aquella mujer sonriendo.


	49. Harry y Ginny: Anfitriones

Feàrr latha !... (Buen día en gaélico)

Pues heme aqui con la sorpresa de que si termine el capitulo... aqui lo tienen, espero que no me cuelguen de un gancho cuando terminen de leerlo... Dragón, por ahi hay algo que te hará sonreir si es que lo encuentras, es solo un pequeño detalle. Dejen comentarios para saber que opinan de este capitulo!...

Bueno ahora si... saludos a todos todooos... Pamme, Silivia, Mony... todos todos!

ATTE **_Gemini Left._**

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**: Ron Entró, apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando PLOP, desapareció, reapareciendo después en uno de los pasillos de la CNA… Tocó a una puerta que tenía unas letras doradas en la parte superior _Gwen Moxon. _Un segundo después la rubia abrió. "Ron… Cuanto tiempo sin vernos…" Dijo aquella mujer sonriendo

* * *

**CAPITULO 48**

**_Harry y Ginny, anfitriones._**

"No tengo tiempo para bromas, Gwen…" Dijo Ron hablando apresuradamente "Hermione nos escuchó hablando hace un momento… no quiero que por nada del mundo me descubra… así que cambiaremos la cita, el martes a las 9:00 a.m. en el Callejón Diagon… De acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto… será como quieras… tu eres el cliente" Dijo Gwen guiñándole un ojo.

"Bien… pues gracias" Dijo Ron sintiéndose más tranquilo. "Tengo que volver, dije que iría al baño…"

"Pues vuelve ya… no queremos que Hermione se moleste…" Dijo Gwen alzando las cejas.

"Buenas noches, Gwen… y gracias, en verdad… eres una buena amiga" Murmuró Ron antes de que se escuchara desaparecer PLOP!...

- -

"Dormí maravillosamente…" Dijo Harry a la mañana siguiente, mientras preparaba unos huevos revueltos, aún en pijama.

"Yo también… se siente extraño no?" Dijo Ginny respirando un repentino aire de independencia, ya no era más la niña de familia.

"Si… un poco…" Respondió Harry contento.

"¿Me prestarás tu escoba para ir a Hogwarts?" Dijo Ginny con mirada traviesa.

"Lo mío es tuyo… ni siquiera la pidas" Repuso Harry complaciente.

"Esto me agrada…" Dijo Ginny contenta, "Me tengo que ir entonces…" Agregó acercándose a el para besarlo.

"Hey espera!... ¿no piensas desayunar?" Dijo Harry indignado.

"Lo siento, amor… hoy no alcanzo, si quieres que desayunemos juntos tendremos que levantarnos un poco mas temprano…" Dijo Ginny saliendo por el jardín sorprendida por el día especialmente helado.

"Embustera… seguramente que no quieres perderte el desayuno de Hogwarts…" Exclamó Harry mirándola con expresión de fingida ofensa mientras salía también al jardín y sentía el congelado viento colarse hasta sus huesos.

"Si… posiblemente…" Respondió Ginny riendo mientras despegaba del suelo.

Harry la miró impresionado por su claridad, sonrió para él mismo, eso era exactamente lo que amaba más de Ginny, entró nuevamente a la casa y se frotó los brazos para intentar deshacerse del frío… olfateó un poco un olor que le llegaba. "Maldición!" Dijo corriendo a la cocina, ahora su desayuno estaba arruinado.

- -

"Gail!... no me lo vas a creer!" Dijo Nathair a su amiga en Hogwarts, se encontraban esperando el desayuno.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó la niña intrigada, Con Nathair siempre había grandes sorpresas.

"Tengo una varita." Respondió orgulloso.

"Genial!" Exclamó Gail… "¿De donde la sacaste?"

Nathair miró a Ginny a lo lejos, que acababa de entrar por el gran comedor. "Ron me la regaló… pero me dijo que no se lo dijera a Ginny… así que no digas nada, es un secreto…"

"Seré una tumba…" Dijo Gail dando una cucharada a su cereal. "Yo tuve mi primera varita a los 8 años…"

"Genial, entonces debes saber muchos hechizos…" Dijo Nathair impresionado.

"Pues si… algunos… después te los enseñaré…" Comentó Gail casualmente.

"¿Puedes enseñarme alguno hoy?" Preguntó Nathair esperanzado.

"No lo sé… tengo muchos ensayos por hacer…" Dijo Gail un poco renuente, "Ya sé!... tengo una idea, acompáñame hoy a la biblioteca, me ayudas con mis ensayos y así terminaré mas pronto mis tareas…"

"Claro…" Exclamó Nathair contento.

- -

Eran las 11:00 a.m. Hermione se encontraba de pie frente a la mansión Malfoy, caminó sobre el suelo entre una ligera capa de nieve, se ajustó el abrigo y se lo cerró hasta el tope de la nariz. Tocó la puerta.. Tok, Tok.

"Hermione! Que gusto…" Dijo Cecilia al abrir la puerta. Su vientre estaba ahora sorprendentemente más abultado.

"Cecilia…" dijo Hermione sonriendo y devolviendo el saludo "¿Y tu elfo doméstico?..."

"Le di la mañana libre, aprovecho que Draco esta en la Federación…" Respondió Cecilia invitando a pasar a Hermione con un ademán "Entra… hace un frío de los mil demonios…" Miró a su invitada después con gesto preocupado "¿Cómo está todo?... Ha habido algún problema con el niño?"

"No… no exactamente… bueno, ha tenido algunos desplantes de agresividad, pero hasta cierto punto creo que es normal… ya sabes, berrinches de niños…" Dijo Hermione intentando esconder su propia preocupación.

"¿Para eso es que me necesitas?... Para hacer que Nathair disminuya sus berrinches?" Dijo Cecilia sonriendo.

"De hecho necesitaré tus habilidades psicológicas para otra persona…" Dijo Hermione alzando las cejas.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Cecilia intrigada.

"Rita Skeeter…"

"¿La reportera?"

"La misma… tiene información valiosísima sobre la madre de Nathair…" Dijo Hermione con complicidad.

"¿Y que sucede?... no quiere soltarla?" Preguntó Cecilia frunciendo el ceño.

"Posiblemente si quiera hacerlo… obviamente a cambio de alguna otra cosa… que aún no he pensado," Dijo Hermione torciendo los ojos… después continuó "Lo que sucede es que hay partes borrosas en su mente, que según tengo entendido se pueden recuperar… pues están en algún rincón de su cerebro…"

"Definitivamente… el cerebro tiene registro de todo" Dijo Cecilia asintiendo con seguridad. "No te preocupes… estoy segura de que tendremos la información que queramos."

- -

Por la tarde Nathair entró a la biblioteca al lado de Gail, tomaron asiento y en silencio la pequeña niña tomó unos trozos de pergamino, su amigo la miraba "¿Y en que quieres que yo te ayude…?"

"Empezaré con la tarea de Herbología… no creo que puedas ayudarme, tu no tomas esa clase…" Dijo Gail murmurando "Pero creo que podrías ayudarme para la de Historia de la magia… y no sé, también podrías echar una hojeada cuando haga la de encantamientos…" Dijo Gail alzando una ceja.

"Genial!"… Exclamó Nathair en un murmuro emocionado. "Buscaré algo para leer mientras haces la de herbología…" Caminó por los pasillos de la biblioteca, mirando cuidadoso el lomo de los libros, "_Guía de la brujería medieval…" "Filtros y pociones mágicas" "Silabario del hechicero…" "Auge y caída de la magia oscura" _Sin saber porque, se sintió intensamente atraído hacia el último titulo, y lo tomó con naturalidad.

Tomó asiento nuevamente en su silla y lo abrió para comenzar a leer con escrupulosidad el índice… encontró algo que llamó su atención y lo hizo sonreír. _"Harry Potter y los Héroes de Hogwarts" _Sonrió emocionado y partió el libro en la pagina señalada. "_Harry James Potter, Mejor conocido por 'El niño que vivió' o mas recientemente 'El elegido': Su destino se marcó en el instante en que Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado asesinó a sus padres, dejándolo huérfano a la inocente edad de un año." _Nathair sintió un vuelco en el corazón. ¿Harry era huérfano?... Ahora que lo pensaba nunca lo había escuchado mencionar a sus padres, como Ron, Ginny o Hermione. "Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado los asesinó" Pensó impresionado y casi conmovido.

Bajó de nuevo la mirada al libro que leía cada vez más interesado _"Posteriormente, estando aún en Hogwarts, escuela de Magia y Hechicería, Harry Potter enfrenta un sinnúmero de batallas contra el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos,_ _al lado de sus inseparables amigos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, quienes lo acompañaban incluso en las más peligrosas contingencias, entre ellas el famoso Suceso en el Ministerio de Magia, en donde se enfrentaron a poderosos Mortífagos a la inocente edad de 15 años. Así es como después de años de lucha, los Héroes de Hogwarts logran vencer al Innombrable, durante la gran batalla, cuando tan solo tenían 17 años, motivo por el cual ganaron el respeto y los corazones de la comunidad mágica entera, Y marcando también la caída más importante en la historia de las Magias Oscuras. _

_Según los rumores y leyendas que aún rondan entre la comunidad, Harry Potter se enfrentó a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en más de 4 ocasiones, saliendo vivo y mas fuerte de cada batalla. Nadie sabe a que se debe el poder de Harry Potter, 'El niño que vivió'. _Nathair dio un suspiro emocionado y casi orgulloso, no entendía porque una parte de él se sentía llena de ansiedad y un incomprensible enojo.

Miró las fotos que aparecían en aquel libro, Harry aparecía en una de ellas, montado en su escoba y enfrentándose a un imponente dragón. Atónito Nathair leyó el pie de foto "_El legendario Harry Potter durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, se libra sorprendentemente de las Garras de un Colacuerno Húngaro." _Miró después una pequeña fotografía en donde Ron aparecía de unos 12 años sosteniendo una pequeña placa, lleno de felicidad y orgullo, _"Ronald Weasley tras recibir el Premio Anual Por servicios al Colegio de Hogwarts" _Nathair buscó entonces la foto de Hermione, sonrió al encontrarla, su querida tutora aparecía con rostro orgulloso, una túnica negra y un sombrero puntiagudo, "_Hermione Granger 'Premio Anual de Hogwarts' y Prefecta de la casa Gryffindor, graduada con Honores" _

Gail se encontraba ahora de pie tras él, mirando lo que leía con tanta atención "Debes de sentirte muy orgulloso de estar bajo su cargo…"

Nathair miró a su amiga con una gran sonrisa "Son increíbles… Nunca lo he dicho… pero, los quiero." Repentinamente sintió una punzada de dolor en el costado, colocó sus manos instantáneamente sobre el lugar del que sabía que provenía el dolor, su extraña cicatriz, aquella que notaba, era como la de Harry, que ardía levemente cuando Nathair le daba el beso de 'buenas noches' a Hermione, y que quemaba cuando después de algún inocente comentario Harry le sonreía.

Gail lo miraba alarmada, "Iré por Madame Pomfrey!" y tras decir esto salió corriendo. Dejando a unas cuantas miradas de estudiantes curiosos y un poco asustados.

Mientras el dolor lo invadía Nathair recordó a lo lejos las palabras de Gail el día que la conoció "_Si ellos son tus tutores, es por algo" … _Que quiso decir Gail con eso… Harry, Ron y Hermione habían estado a la caza de Voldemort… _"¿Y si Yo tuviera algo que ver con él?..." _pensó aún sintiendo que la cicatriz lo quemaba. Se sintió de repente enojado, era obvio que sus tutores le escondían algo… no eran honestos con él… ante este pensamiento, el dolor cesó casi por completo. Nathair frunció el ceño extrañado.

"Que sucede!"… Dijo Madame Pomfrey entrando al lugar alarmada.

"No es nada… ya estoy bien…" Respondió Nathair dando un suspiro. "El otro día una planta me rasguñó en casa de Harry… pero ya estoy bien."

"Niña… me has sacado un susto, no seas exagerada la próxima vez…" Dijo la enfermera saliendo de la biblioteca llena de alivio.

Gail sin embargo miró a Nathair con un poco de recelo, y sin decirle nada tomó asiento y continuó haciendo sus deberes.

- -

Aquel día pasó sin mayores percances, de ves en cuando Nathair pensaba en el porque del repentino dolor de su cicatriz, asunto que olvidó por completo cuando algunos estudiantes de primero lo invitaron a volar en escoba durante su clase de vuelo.

El martes Ron salió de su habitación en la CNA, miró a ambos lados del pasillo y cerrándose el saco caminó hasta el lobby de las oficinas del lugar.

"Ron!" Escuchó una voz que hizo que se le sobresaltara el corazón.

Ron giró y la vio "Hermione… eh, que haces aquí?" Preguntó nervioso.

Hermione lo miró radiante "Hoy es martes!... te darán los resultados del examen!... pensé que, como ya estoy al tanto de la situación podría yo ir contigo por ellos… y no sé… apoyarte sea cual sea la respuesta"

Ron estaba aprisionado¿Cómo demonios podría ir con Gwen si Hermione pensaba estar con el cuando recibiera 'los resultados'? Frunció el ceño y dijo " ¿Sea cual sea la respuesta?... ¿Apoyarme?... ¿no crees que lo haga, verdad?"

"Que?.. no, yo no dije eso…" Respondió Hermione contrariada.

"Quieres estar ahí cuando me digan que no lo logré verdad!" Dijo Ron mostrándose ofendido. "Si claro!.. eso le enaltecería el ego a la Sabelotodo Insufrible, Hermione Granger!" Agregó con ademanes reverentes, mientras a lo lejos veía a Gwen que le echaba una mirada cómplice y desaparecía.

"Ron estas loco!" Exclamó Hermione que comenzaba a enfurecer. "Cada vez estas mas paranoico, cuando vas a entender que yo quiero que logres todo lo que te propones!... sabes que… ya no quiero ir contigo, eres un cretino, Ronald." Agregó cuando sintió que la garganta se le cerraba, y sin decir otra cosa PLOP, desapareció.

Ron dio un suspiro con una leve sonrisa en los labios, tomo su varita y PLOP!... se escuchó al desaparecer, reapareciendo nuevamente en el Callejón Diagon.

"La Sabelotodo Insufrible, Hermione Granger, creo que cruzaste la línea con eso, Ron" Murmuró Gwen que se acercaba lentamente al pelirrojo cruzada de brazos.

Ron torció los ojos y comenzó a caminar al lado de la rubia Gwen Moxon "Algunas veces es necesario hacer ese tipo de cosas… no encontré otra salida"

"Eso no importa ahora," Dijo Gwen con simplicidad, después hizo un ademán señalando uno de los caminos que se abrían por el callejón "Es por ahí"

- -

"Como estuvo Hogwarts hoy, Nathair?" Preguntó Harry al pequeño cuando entraba a Hogdwelled al lado de Ginny esa misma tarde.

"Bien, no pasó nada interesante…" Dijo Nathair que se encontraba un poco decepcionado por el hecho de que Gail no le había enseñado aún ningún encantamiento y peor aún, que no le había dado ninguna excusa al respecto, _"Posiblemente ya no quiera hacerlo…" _Era el pensamiento que lo atormentaba en silencio.

"Traje algunas cosas para la cena!" Dijo Harry emocionado jalando a Ginny a la cocina y mostrándole después una mesilla llena de botellas "Mira, cervezas de mantequilla, no pueden faltar, Wiskhy de fuego, para los paladares mas recios, jarabe de cereza, hidromiel… ya sabes tenemos que darles muchas opciones"

"Trajiste algo que pueda satisfacer el apetito Weasley?... ya sabes, algo mas… sólido" Dijo Ginny alzando las cejas.

"Eh, pues no…" Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros "Tenemos que cocinar nosotros?"

"Esa es la idea!..." Dijo Ginny con gesto incrédulo "Se supone que vendrán a Cenar…"

"Y porque no viene a cocinar Ron!... el fue el de la idea…" Respondió Harry sintiéndose ahora con un gran compromiso sobre los hombros.

"Sinceramente Harry… Ron ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros, no lo crees?" Dijo Ginny con mirada severa. "Ya sé que haremos!" Agregó de repente sonriendo. "Bueno, primero iremos por lo necesario para hacer una buena cena…" Dijo tomando una pluma y un pergamino para empezar con sus anotaciones, "Y después, iremos por el cocinero…"

"Y quien es el cocinero?" Dijo Harry un poco confuso.

"Quien mas… Clive!... el cocina muy bien, no creo que pueda negarnos este favor…"

- -

En su apartamento, Hermione organizaba unas notas del Departamento de misterios, su expresión era inexpresiva y algo cansada. PLOP! Ron apareció de repente con gesto radiante y un ramo de rosas rojas.

"Hermione!... Fui aceptado!" Dijo acercándose a ella con las manos aún un poco temblorosas de la sorpresa.

Hermione lo miró y sonrió "Me alegro mucho Ron"

"¿No vas a darme un abrazo, o felicitarme?" Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

"Por supuesto," Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie con calma y acercándose a él para darle un rápido y muy imperturbable abrazo, lo miró y le sonrió "Aunque no lo creas, yo sabía que lo lograrías."

Ron asintió un poco menos exaltado, le dolía que Hermione estuviera tan poco entusiasta al respecto, mas cuando sabía todo el esfuerzo que le había costado, otra parte de su mente le recordaba que se lo merecía. Miró el ramo de rosas que sostenía en sus manos y dijo "Toma, te traje estas…"

Hermione tomó las flores con calma "No tenías porque, tu eres el que lo logró…"

"Si, pero eso no importa, sabes que lo logré gracias a ti," Dijo Ron tomando asiento en la mesa mientras Hermione iba por un florero a la cocina. Cuando ésta regresó Ron continuó hablando "Cuando fuimos a la cena con tus padres, caí en cuenta de que, en efecto, me faltaban estos detalles contigo… de hecho estas flores no las aparecí… las compré." Dijo con gesto encantador.

"Pues muchas gracias, en serio, están muy lindas" Dijo Hermione mientras continuaba con la revisión de sus notas.

Ron la miró con cautela y tras pensarlo un momento tomó su mano, no habían pasado ni tres segundos cuando ésta, con delicadeza la retiró. "Lo sabía, estás enojada!" Dijo Ron boquiabierto.

"Claro que no" Respondió Hermione sin prestar mucha atención "Necesito mi mano para escribir…"

"¿Hermione porque me haces esto?..." Exclamó Ron con gesto dramático "Se supone que hoy debe ser un día feliz… tu no tienes que estar enojada… acabo de pasar el examen!"

"No estoy enojada, Ronald" Dijo Hermione imprimiendo por fin una expresión en su voz, desgraciadamente no era la que Ron esperaba. "¿Por qué tendría que estar enojada?... Ah, quizá por el modo en que me llamaste frente a toda la Comunidad Judicial Mágica!"

"¿Qué ? Hermione nadie escuchó…" Dijo Ron molesto.

"Pero pudieron haber escuchado…" Dijo Hermione con gesto irritado.

"Discúlpame, estaba algo estresado por los resultados… si quieres te pediré disculpas públicamente…" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione lo miró por un momento y torció los ojos "Claro que lo harás…" Dijo recogiendo las notas de la mesa con la intención de dejar el trabajo para después. "Pero lo dejaremos para después, Ginny vino hace unos momentos por Clive, están muy atareados con la cena que aparentemente tu ideaste"

"Genial!... podré darles la buena noticia!" Dijo Ron sonriendo nuevamente "Fred y George van a estar sorprendidísimos… Iré a cambiarme, paso por ti en media hora de acuerdo?"

"Positivo" Dijo Hermione caminando hacia su habitación después de que Ron desapareciera con un PLOP!.

- -

Unos momentos mas tarde, cuando Hermione y Ron entraron a Hogdwelled, el lugar emitía ya un delicioso aroma. "Mmmm, Clive no nos defrauda nunca" Dijo Hermione después de dar el apropiado saludo a su pelirroja amiga. "¿Qué está preparando?"

"Según me dijo será: Pasta con salsa de atún, salmón, tomate y camarones… todo un Chef" Dijo Ginny dando un gran suspiro.

"Y Harry?" Preguntó Ron al no ver a su amigo.

"En la cocina, como debe ser" Dijo Ginny guiñándole después el ojo a su amiga.

Unos instantes después, la Weasley-Van aparcó en los jardines, dejando salir de sus interiores a Fleur, con gesto mareado, Bill, los pequeños y traviesos gemelos, Bilius y Edmund y el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley. Una media hora más tarde aparecieron George y Alicia, situación que alegró a todos, pues parecía que al fin habían arreglado sus diferencias, y su hermano gemelo Fred con su prometida Angelina, a la cual se le notaba cada vez mas el embarazo. Charlie llegó esta vez solo, y con expresión melancólica.

Harry no podía evitar sentir una pizca de nervios cada que un nuevo Weasley arribaba al lugar, y cuando sus cuñados se acercaban a el para saludarlo, éste por momentos pensaba que irían a darle tremendo golpe en defensa de su hermanita, Sin embargo los Weasley estaban secretamente felices y sorprendidos de que su pequeña hermana se encontrara ahora viviendo nada más y nada menos que en la majestuosa finca Hogdwelled.

Un poco antes de iniciar la cena apareció Gwen Moxon, para hacerle compañía al Chef de la noche, provocando que la Sra. Weasley mirara incomoda a Hermione suponiendo que posiblemente esa era la razón de porque lucía un poco distanciada de Ron.

La cena inició con una mesa rebosante en todos los aspectos, había hecho falta aparecer más sillas de las que tenían, pues no tenían pensado que el tercero de los hijos Weasley, Percy, fuera a ir a tan familiar evento. Sin embargo unos momentos después de que se sirviera la comida, Percy felicitó con solemnidad a Harry y a Ginny, y disculpándose por tener que irse tan pronto, desapareció.

Tras unos momentos de silenció, la mesa recuperó su alegría y sus divertidas conversaciones, Nathair, Bilius y Edmund, comían hambrientos, pues sus juegos previos les habían agotado toda la energía y nesecitaban del mejor combustible para reponerla.

"No te ha gustado la comida, Charlie?..." Preguntó Clive preocupado al ver la cara del melancólico Weasley.

"No creo que sea eso, Muggle" Dijo Fred sonriente.

"Lo que pasa es que alguna bruja se le ha de estar poniendo difícil…" Agregó George, provocando la mirada asesina de Charlie.

Ante todo esto Harry lucía lleno de felicidad, tomaba la mano de Ginny y la estrechaba dirigiéndole también miradas cariñosas que la pelirroja respondía con sutiles sonrojos que no eran muy usuales en ella, pero que Harry comprendió cuando notó que el Sr. Weasley los miraba divertido.

Sorpresivamente Ron se puso de pie, y recordando a la Profesora Mc Gonagall, en sus años en hogwarts, tomó una cucharilla y le dio suaves golpecillos a su copa, que contenía licor de cereza. Todos lo miraron expectantes y curiosos, Ron sonrió y se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose un poco nervioso. Hermione lo miraba contenta, pese a que aún se encontraba un poco disgustada con él, se imaginaba la gran felicidad de los señores Weasley cuando escucharan que Ron se uniría al Grupo de Reforzamiento de las Leyes Mágicas.

"Quiero aprovechar que estamos todos juntos esta noche, para decir algo que jamás pensé que diría… al menos no frente a ustedes, pero que sin embargo diré para que se entienda la seriedad de esta petición" Y mirando a Hermione, la cual lo miraba ahora con expresión confundida, dijo con voz temblorosa, "Hermione¿Te casarías conmigo?"


	50. El Ministro Kavanagh

**hOlA queridísimos amigos.**

**Heme aqui un martes mas... noviembre no puedo creerlo, el 26 de diciembre cumplo un año con este fic... increíble no?.. como pasa el tiempo, seguramente lo celebraremos pues aún faltan algunos capitulos, por ahora les agradezco mucho que lo sigan leyendo, increíble no es el fic, increíbles son ustedes. Muchísisimas gracias.**

**Hoy es cumpleaños de mi hermana, por lo que este capi se lo dedico a ella.. :D (DIsculpa si me quedé sin dinero, pero ya veré que detalle te compro... no, no será un pez como la vez pasada, no te preocupes...) I Love You, Sis.**

**Bueno, ahora si... aqui les dejo este capi que seguramente esperaban. SOnrían!**

**BESOS**

**_Gemini Left._**

* * *

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**_

"Quiero aprovechar que estamos todos juntos esta noche, para decir algo que jamás pensé que diría… al menos no frente a ustedes, pero que sin embargo diré para que se entienda la seriedad de esta petición" Y mirando a Hermione, la cual lo miraba ahora con expresión confundida, dijo con voz temblorosa, "Hermione¿Te casarías conmigo?"

* * *

**CAPITULO 49**

**_EL MINISTRO KAVANAGH_**

Todos en la mesa, salvo Gwen, se encontraban boquiabiertos, y ansiosos por una respuesta, Hermione por su parte no estaba menos sorprendida que ellos, y miraba a Ron sin poder controlar un rubor que se asomaba por sus mejillas.

Ron de repente se dio un golpecillo en la frente "Maldición, lo olvidé, sabía que tenía que practicarlo mas" Dijo tomando una pequeña cajilla de uno de sus bolsillos, la abrió y la mostró a Hermione. Una brillante sortija de oro blanco con un translúcido zafiro relucía en el interior. "Bien, de nuevo… ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Los presentes alargaron la cabeza curiosos para intentar ver la sortija que Ron extendía. Hermione continuaba en silencio mirando la argolla, sintiendo que el corazón le latía mas rápido que nunca en su vida.

"Por las brujas de Salem, mujer… contesta!" Exclamó George ansioso.

Ron lo miró amenazadoramente, después se inclinó un poco hacia Hermione y con voz dulce dijo "Siento mucho lo de esta mañana, tenía que alejarte para que no vieras el anillo antes de tiempo…"

Hermione lo miró y finalmente sonrió "Realmente quieres casarte con la Sabelotodo Insufrible de Hermione Granger?" Dijo Alzando las cejas.

"Definitivamente… nada me haría más feliz que eso…" Dijo Ron sonriendo "Y tu, que dices… ¿Quieres casarte con el cretino de Ronald Weasley?"

"Si!" Exclamó Hermione lanzándose a Ron en un abrazo. Ron la sostuvo fuerte entre sus brazos, soltando un respiro que sin darse cuenta contenía. Por un momento parecía que no había nadie más en la mesa, el instante era solo de ellos dos, hasta que percibieron entonces el bullicio que se alzaba a su alrededor.

La Señora Weasley derramaba enormes lagrimas de emoción, Fred y George ya preparaban los respectivos chistes para molestar a su ahora comprometido hermano, Fleur aplaudía con una risilla emocionada mientras Bill y Charlie, que parecía ahora repuesto de su melancolía, lanzaban gritillos para intentar avergonzar a la pareja. Ginny y Harry no podían quitar la sorpresa del rostro y en cuanto vieron que Ron y Hermione rompieron su abrazo, se arrojaron hacia ellos para volverlos a internar en otro.

"Vamos, háganlo oficial, ponle el anillo!" Dijo Gwen no menos emocionada que el resto. Ron sonrió y tomando el anillo se lo colocó torpemente en su delicado dedo anular. Al instante el anillo resplandeció, mientras Hermione lo miraba encantada. "Mira el zafiro!..." Exclamó Gwen emocionada.

Confundida Hermione siguió la indicación y se inclinó un poco más para ver el zafiro de cerca, sintió un golpeteo en el corazón al encontrarse con pequeñísimas imágenes de ella y Ron que pasaban en el interior, como si se tratara de fotografías mágicas. "Es fabuloso… como funciona esto?.." Preguntó Hermione con su constante sed de conocimiento.

"Es un encantamiento que inventó mi padre…" Respondió Gwen orgullosa, "El es el mejor joyero del mundo Mágico!"

Hermione entendió de repente la charla de Ron y la rubia Gwen Moxon, por lo que mirándola le dirigió una amistosa sonrisa que Gwen al instante devolvió.

Después de felicitarlos todos volvieron a su asiento aún sonrientes por el suceso recién acontecido. Hermione dijo "Ron, dales la otra noticia!"

La Señora Weasley los miró alarmada, y alzó la cabeza intentando ver el abdomen de Hermione cuando Ron comenzó a hablar. "Ah, cierto… bueno pues, he sido aceptado en el Equipo de Reforzamiento de las Leyes Mágicas…"

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, "Eso es excelente, hijo… saben lo difícil que es pasar el examen?" Dijo Arthur Weasley con orgulloso semblante. Todos en la mesa sonreían contentos, parecía que era una excelente noche, sin embargo ahora Harry miraba a su plato y parecía completamente inmerso en su mundo interno.

Un rato después, ya con los invitados dispersos en la mansión, Ron se acercó cauteloso a Harry.

"Hey¿todo bien?... De repente estas como ido…" Dijo Ron dándole un golpecillo amistoso en el hombro.

Harry frunció el ceño, y revelando el porque de su molestia dijo "¿Me abandonas?"

Ron bajo la mirada, esa era exactamente una de las razones por las cuales no había querido hablar con Harry sobre sus nuevas intenciones profesionales "Eh, no lo veas de ese modo…"

"¿Ya no serás mi compañero de misiones?" Dijo Harry sorprendido por toda aquella información.

"Pues técnicamente, no…" Dijo Ron con voz baja.

"Porque no me lo habías dicho?.."

"Porque no sabía si pasaría el examen…" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

"No puedo creerlo, has sido mi compañero por años y no solo en la CNA, también en Hogwarts. Y ahora, no mas: Harry y Ron Aurores Extraordinarios…"

"Algunas cosas cambian… pero nuestra amistad será la misma, ya verás…" Dijo Ron sonriendo tímidamente, sin embargo se encontró con la mirada fría de Harry. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y dijo "Hey, tu debes apoyarme, sabes, como yo lo hice. ¿En serio crees que me hacía muy feliz que vivieras con mi hermana? No. Sin embargo lo acepté y te apoyé como buen amigo que soy"

La expresión de Harry se suavizó un poco. "Discúlpame, es solo que será difícil acostumbrarme"

"Además, no es como si fuera a dejar de ser tu compañero mañana mismo… primero debemos concluir la misión de Nathair…" Respondió Ron mientras Harry asentía.

"Soy muy insensible…" Dijo Harry que lo miraba ahora con una sonrisilla contenida "Yo sintiéndome mal por todo esto, cuando realmente eres tu el que está en problemas… comprometido eh…"

- -

Antes de regresar a Londres, Ron y Hermione decidieron dar una caminata por las nevadas calles de Hogsmeade, el viento a pesar de ser helado era casi imperceptible por la pareja, que llevaba el corazón aun con el calor de la emoción del acontecimiento reciente. La oscuridad no caía de golpe, pues los pintorescos farolillos del poblado llenaban hasta los más escondidos rincones de luz, diciembre había iniciado ya, y la atmósfera que se apoderaba de ese mes comenzaba a aflorar entre algunos grupos de personas, animadas por las próximas festividades.

Entre paso y paso Hermione echaba una ojeada a su anillo, aún incrédula por su nueva condición. Cierto era que Ron le había ya comentado sus deseos, sin embargo estaba estupefacta por el sorpresivo modo en que las cosas se habían dado, y más aun porque su tímido y a veces inseguro novio hubiera optado por una declaración con espectadores.

Los siguientes tres días acontecieron entres cientos de felicitaciones a la nueva pareja comprometida. En la CNA se escuchaban montones de frases que iban dirigidas a Ron Weasley, frases que se dividían entre comentarios de ánimo y otras cuantas de compasión. Molly Weasley enviaba una lechuza cada día, preguntando si habían acordado ya una fecha, cuestionamiento al cual Ron y Hermione respondían que aún no habían acordado nada, y la verdad era que la pareja había decidido vivir el momento sin perturbadoras prisas. Conscientes de que tenían muchas cosas en que pensar, habían optado por distribuirlas también en todo el tiempo que tenían para estar juntos.

El viernes Hermione salió mas temprano que de costumbre del Departamento de Misterios, decidió entonces pasarse por Hogdwelled, pues sabía que los viernes Ginny tan solo daba clases a tres grupos y para esa hora estaría ya en casa.

"Herm, que gusto que vienes!" Dijo Ginny mientras acomodaba unos cuantos libros en sus estantes nuevos. "¿Cómo va la próxima Señora Weasley?"

Hermione sonrió encogiéndose de hombros "Aún no me acostumbro a la idea… Hermione Weasley, sonaría raro no?"

"Pues si, un poco… no puedo creerlo" Dijo Ginny con gesto emocionado. "Ron se ha vuelto impredecible desde que esta contigo." Hermione rió complacida ante el comentario, y, aunque no estaba plenamente convencida de que Ron fuera impredecible debido a ella, no dijo nada. Ginny continuó "Harry sigue un poco resentido con el, aunque no me lo dice… odio que se guarde todo lo que lo atormenta…"

"Al final te lo acabará soltando, no puedes quejarte, Harry siempre ha acudido a ti antes que a nadie…" Dijo Hermione dándole ánimos a su amiga. "Y por cierto¿En donde esta ahora?"

"Hoy en la mañana le llegó una lechuza del ministerio" Respondió Ginny con tono cauteloso "En este momento debe estar ya con el Ministro Kavanagh"

Hermione dio un suspiro "Pobre hombre, ya me imagino el impacto que será para el cuando lo sepa…" Agitando la cabeza como si acabara de recordar algo agregó "Por cierto, Gin, Hoy tengo una cita con Skeeter, quería saber si Nathair podría quedarse aquí con ustedes"

"Claro, no hay problema" Dijo Ginny estrechando de repente los ojos mientras continuaba con su acomodo de libros.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Hermione percatándose de la actitud de su amiga.

"No es nada… es solo que, recuerdo que había dejado aquí un libro de encantamientos el otro día…" Alzó la cabeza y miró al techo como si este fuera a darle una respuesta. Torció los ojos "Seguramente Harry lo tomó, nunca deja los libros en su lugar" agregó sonriendo con dulzura.

"¿Y eso te agrada?" Dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno, realmente no me perjudica" Dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros "Es solamente otro más de los detalles que lo hacen Harry Potter… 'el niño que nunca recoge los libros'"

Hermione la miró sorprendida "Vaya, tengo muchas cosas que aprender de ti, Ginevra…"

- -

"Señor Potter, el Ministro Kavanagh lo espera" Dijo una bruja bajita y regordeta que jugaba el papel de secretaria del Ministro, aunque realmente en su mayoría, se encargaba de servir el té.

"Gracias" Dijo Harry caminando por la dirección que le señalaba la bruja. Cruzó la elegante puerta y se encontró finalmente en la oficina del Ministro de Magia, Terrence Kavanagh.

"Harry Potter" Se escuchó la serena voz del Señor Ministro, Harry giró y lo encontró en un costado de la gran oficina, quitándose el abrigo y colocándolo después en un perchero.

Terrence Kavanagh era un poco más alto que Harry, delgado mas sin embargo con finta de fortachón, tenía unos cuarenta años, era del tipo de hombres que llegaban a un lugar y provocaba que las personas giraran para mirarlo, tenía una gran presencia que no se debía solamente a que fuera el Ministro de Magia, sino a su elegancia y porte. Harry había escuchado comentarios sobre él, que indicaban que aquel hombre era de las personas más astutas que existían en lo que a toma de dediciones se refería, una virtud bastante útil para un Ministro, había escuchado también, que Kavanagh, había viajado por innumerables lugares en su juventud y que había por fin sentado cabeza cuando conoció a la Hermosísima Emma Scrimgeour, hija del antiguo Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour. Ahora Harry sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, miró a aquel hombre que se encontraba de pie frente a él, su cabello castaño claro, muy corto, sus ojos color miel, sus labios delgados, y no pudo evitar entonces, encontrar un inmenso parecido con Nathair, con excepción de que la nariz de el ministro tenía una caída casi aguileña.

"Buen día, Ministro Kavanagh" Dijo Harry Potter lleno de cortesía, Kavanagh respondió con un ademán que le ofrecía asiento, Harry obedeció y tomó su lugar.

"Buen día," Respondió Kavanagh dando un suspiro y sentándose después en su majestuosa silla "¿Qué lo trae por mi oficina Señor Potter?"

Harry pensó un momento en la mejor forma de iniciar la conversación "Eh, supe de su enfermedad… ¿se encuentra ya mejor?"

"Si, si claro" Respondió Terrence mientras acomodaba los pergaminos de su escritorio. Sonrió después y miró a Harry "No creo que solamente vinieras a eso, hubieras podido hacer lo que hicieron todos" Dijo señalando un rincón de su oficina en donde habían montones de flores, tarjetas y canastas de dulces.

Harry sonrió "No, por supuesto… es solo que me pareció apropiado preguntar."

Terrence sonrió aparentemente complacido "Me alegra, la cortesía nunca está de más… y tu, me enteré de que adquiriste la Finca Hogdwelled"

"Así es… bastante cómoda después de algunos cuantos arreglos." Dijo Harry que ansioso comenzaba a golpear rítmicamente el piso con la punta del pie.

"Bien, ahora podemos pasar de la cortesía y comenzar con el asunto que te trae aquí." Dijo Kavanagh poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio, estrechó los ojos un momento y dijo "Supongo que es por lo del niño, según sé es una de las misiones que tienes bajo tu cargo… ¿han encontrado ya una familia? O ¿han decidido dejarlo en manos de Azkaban?" agregó mientras abría un rollo de pergamino como si no pudiera perder mucho tiempo y prefiriera hacer mas actividades a la vez.

"SI, efectivamente es sobre Nathair," Dijo Harry asintiendo sin dejar de mirar un solo segundo al Ministro. "Aunque mas bien quería hablarle sobre unos hallazgos que hay sobre el origen del niño"

Kavanagh lo miró expectante antes de volver la mirada al pergamino que sostenía. "¿Qué hay sobre eso?"

"Averiguamos sobre su madre" Dijo Harry sin saber el modo apropiado de decírselo.

"¿Esta viva?... ¿Quieres que mande investigar en donde esta?" Respondió Kavanagh apaciblemente mientras murmuraba unas palabras del pergamino que leía "Con todo respeto y esperando a que no tenga recaídas, se despide de usted blah, blah, blah… he leído como quinientas de estas" Agregó exhausto. "Lo siento, me decías sobre la madre del muchacho" Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y tomó un delgado puro de oscuro tabaco. "¿Gustas uno?"

"No gracias" Dijo Harry sintiéndose cada vez mas ansioso, se decidió a decir algo de una vez por todas, sin dejar de mirar al Ministro un solo segundo, habló, "No, la madre no esta viva, pero sé que su nombre era Eileen Cooney"

La mano del ministro, que en ese momento sostenía un cerillo para encender su puro, no pudo evitar temblar, mientras su gesto se tornaba irremediablemente nervioso, se puso de pié y caminó a la ventana dándole una bocanada al delgado puro. "¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto?" Dijo intentando sonar casual mientras su mirada se perdía hacia el exterior.

Harry permaneció en silencio un momento, la tensión del ministro se le había contagiado también a el, metió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y tomó el pañuelo que antiguamente envolvía el diario. Lentamente se acercó al Ministro y se lo extendió.

Kavanagh lo tomó y lo examinó en silenció, devolvió la mirada al exterior como si le fuera imposible volver a mirar a Harry. "¿Eileen esta muerta?" Dijo con voz apagada como si no le importara ya que alguien supiera su secreto.

"Murió hace casi 7 años, después de dar a luz a Nathair" Dijo Harry con cautela.

El Ministro pareció contrariado y sorprendido,"Y su esposo… porque no se hizo cargo del niño" Dijo Kavanagh dejando notar una repentina frialdad en la voz.

Harry frunció el ceño "¿Esposo?... Eileen nunca se casó" comentó inseguro de la propia información que poseía.

Kavanagh giró rápidamente para mirarlo "Eileen se casó y se fue del Reino Unido" Dijo casi con un gruñido.

"Lo siento, Señor Kavanagh, pero creo que eso no es verdad" Respondió Harry con serenidad en la voz. "Según sé," Agregó cuidadosamente "Eileen se unió a las fuerzas oscuras, con el fin de proteger a su hijo…" Después dijo aún con más precaución "Y cuando digo 'su hijo', me refiero al hijo de ella y… de usted"

El Ministro caminó hasta su escritorio y se desplomó en la silla, mientras depositaba las cenizas de su puro, en un pequeño cenicero de oro. "Te has equivocado… yo nunca tuve nada que ver con ella" dijo mirando el pañuelo que apretaba entre sus manos.

"El diario de Eileen dice lo contrario" Dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Kavanagh.

"Es mentira…" Murmuró Terrence completamente ensimismado, "¡Es mentira!" exclamó en un grito rabioso poniéndose nuevamente de pie. "Voy a pedirte que salgas en este momento, y olvida de una buena vez todo este asunto, porque todo es una mentira!"

Harry asintió mientras sentía impotencia "Me iré ahora, pero no olvidaré esto, y estoy seguro que usted tampoco." Dijo saliendo de la oficina y azotando la puerta.

- -

Unas horas mas tarde Hermione y Ron se encontraban con Cecilia Malfoy en el Callejón Diagon. "Cecilia, muchas gracias por venir, en serio, debes estar cansada…" Dijo Hermione tomando la gran valija que Cecilia sostenía y dándoselo a Ron para que este lo cargara.

"Hermione!" Exclamó Cecilia al notar la brillante joya en el dedo de la castaña bruja. Ante esto Hermione sonrió y orgullosa se lo mostró para que lo viera con detalle. "Esta divino… te luciste, Ron" Dijo Cecilia provocando que Ron se sonrojara un poco.

"Y que tienes aquí que pesa tanto…" Preguntó el pelirrojo entre dientes, cargando el maletín de Cecilia.

"Un pensadero de hipnosis…" Dijo Cecilia con simplicidad. "Lo más avanzado en pensaderos… ya se imaginan, Malfoy me tiene llena de lujos."

"Ya me imagino como será con el que viene…" Dijo Hermione alzando las cejas mientras Cecilia sonreía llena de ilusión. "Y por cierto, ya han pensado en nombres?" agregó Hermione curiosa.

"Draco y yo hemos decidido que si es niño yo escogeré el nombre, y si es niña, lo escogerá el" Dijo Cecilia con gesto pensativo "Lo siento mucho por el, es más difícil escoger nombres de niña…"

"Y tu ya tienes pensado alguno?" Esta ves fue Ron el curioso.

Cecilia se acercó a ellos como si fuera a decir un gran secreto, "Julius… ese sería su nombre… Julius Malfoy"

"Suena bien" Dijo Hermione feliz de ver a Cecilia tan contenta. Unos momentos después se vieron frente a la puerta de la habitación número 5 en el Caldero Chorreante. Tocaron y escucharon la voz de Rita que les respondía desde el interior "Adelante"

Entraron, "Buen día, Rita" Dijo Hermione sin tanta ceremonia.

"Buen día, Granger, Weasley, y…" Dijo Skeeter mirando expectante a Cecilia.

"Malfoy, Cecilia Malfoy" Respondió Cecilia con imponente seguridad.

"Malfoy eh…" Dijo Rita mirándola de arriba abajo. Miró después a Hermione. "Bien, y que se te ofrece."

"Quiero más información sobre Eileen Cooney" Dijo Hermione con simpleza.

"No tengo más información…" Dijo Rita organizando un montón de pergaminos.

"Tu sabes que eso es mentira" Dijo Ron lleno de serenidad. "O entonces dinos tú que quiere decir todo esto" Agregó mostrando el diario.

Rita lo miró y sus manos olvidaron todo movimiento "Es… es el diario de Eileen… ¿De donde lo sacaron?"

"Del lugar en que murió…" Dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar a Rita. "De Hogdwelled"

Rita pareció sinceramente sorprendida "Hogdwelled…" Cerró los ojos como intentando recordar "¿Fue ahí donde la tuvieron todo el tiempo?... fue ahí donde estuve escondida todo el tiempo?"

"Estuviste con ella?" Preguntó Hermione extrañada.

"Convertida en escarabajo, ya se los había dicho…No podía dejarla…" Dijo Rita con la mirada perdida, Ron y Hermione la miraron admirados, así que después de todo Rita Skeeter tenía corazón. "Eileen fue como una hermana para mi…" Agregó con una voz impasible, perdida entre recuerdos. "La conocí en las oficinas del diario del Profeta, ella también era reportera… fui yo quien le presentó a Terrence, a él lo conocí en Hogwarts." Rita dio un resoplido cansado "Para que ha venido la Señora Malfoy?"

Hermione se apresuró a hablar "Cecilia es Magipsikis. , tiene la capacidad y los instrumentos necesarios para recuperar de tu mente toda la historia de Eileen"

"¿Y yo que tendré a cambio?" Dijo Rita con desconfianza.

La mente de Hermione pensó con desesperación, hasta que sonriendo dijo "Para este momento, el Ministro Kavanagh sabe ya de su relación con Nathair…" Ante estas palabras Rita la miró despavorida, Hermione continuó "Honestamente, no creo que te dure mucho el puesto en la oficina de Regulación de Animagos… Ron, que es ahora parte del Equipo de Reforzamiento de las Leyes Mágicas, puede de inmediato finalizar con todo ese beneficio que tienen los reporteros de transformarse en bichos… obviamente tu entre ellos… volverías a figurar como Animago ilegal, solo que ahora todo el mundo lo sabe."

Skeeter alzó las cejas "Buena jugada, Granger… y felicidades Weasley, quien lo diría… si coopero con ustedes, que es lo que me garantizan entonces…"

Esta vez fue Ron el que habló "Te aseguro tu certificación como Animago legal y el que puedas continuar teniendo las mejores historias…"

Rita asintió casi irritada al saber que estaba derrotada. "Bien, acabemos con esto… que quieren saber…"

Hermione sonrió satisfecha y miró a Ron orgullosa, después abrió el diario en la primera página escrita y se lo mostró a Rita.

_¿Y ahora que sucederá?... No puedo creerlo, pero sé que Rita me ha dicho la verdad… Terry vendrá hoy a verme, y sé que me lo dirá… Todos nuestros planes están ahora deshechos. _

"Que sucedió ahí?" Dijo Hermione expectante.

"Terry estaba comprometido con Emma, la hija de Scrimgeour, sin embargo estaba planeando huir con Eileen para casarse con ella. Terry siempre tuvo el sueño de llegar a ser Ministro y Eileen lo apoyaba siempre pues tenía la esperanza de que sería el mejor Ministro del Mundo Mágico, yo los estaba ayudando a planear su huida… Sin embargó una tarde Terry me contó que Scrimgeour estuvo hablando con el, sospechó o se enteró de algo referente a Eileen, le dijo que casándose con Emma, le daría todo el apoyo, económico y entre sus amistades, para llegar a ser Ministro cuando él renunciara al puesto, y que si elegía el otro camino toda su carrera estaría truncada… Terry sabía muy bien que Scrimgeour podía hacer lo que quisiera con él… Yo fui con Eileen y le conté lo sucedido y… ya lo demás pueden verlo ahí escrito"

Mientras Rita relataba la historia, Cecilia sacaba el pensadero de la valija y lo colocaba sobre una mesilla. "Relájate y deja que el pensadero nos muestre… la mente trabaja con mas eficacia si intentas cerrar tu campo externo"

Rita pareció desconfiada, miró a Ron que en ese momento había comenzado a hacer un ruidillo como intentando decirle algo "Bbzzzzzz" mientras alzaba las cejas y movía su mano como si se tratara de un bicho volador. Rita dio un resoplido indignado y dijo "De acuerdo, que tengo que hacer."

"Recuéstate ahí, tienes que estar cómoda," Dijo Cecilia acomodando un montón de almohadas "Yo estableceré el contacto entre tu mente y el pensadero, Ron y Hermione entrarán mientras yo guió tu mente por el recuerdo debido."

Rita se recostó un poco irritada mientras junto a ella Hermione le explicaba a Cecilia algunas cosas sobre el diario y ésta asentía mientras miraba el camino a seguir.

"Bien," Dijo Cecilia después de un momento "Cierra los ojos," Rita la miró renuente pero al final siguió la indicación, Cecilia siguió después hablando con una voz más tranquila "Olvida que existe algo afuera… solamente esta el espacio y mi voz…" Tomó su varita mientras Rita continuaba con los ojos cerrados, y apuntando a sus ojos murmuró suavemente "_Distendáis Cervello". _La expresión de Rita se tornó de repente tranquila y sin más desconfianza, parecía que estuviese completamente dormida.

Cecilia apuntó con su varita al pensadero "Accio pensadero" y después de tenerlo en sus manos lo colocó en la mesa de noche junto a Rita, apuntó a la cabeza de la dormida reportera y mientras pronunciaba un encantamiento movía la varita al pensadero "_Nodo di pensiero" _un delgado hilo de luz azulada se conectaba entre el punto céntrico de la frente de Rita y el pensadero, ambos ahora estaban interconectados.

"Ahora Rita, llévanos al momento en que Terrence y Eileen se ven por última vez" Murmuró Cecilia, y después dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione les dijo sonriendo "Ya saben que hacer..." Mientras con un ademán señalaba el magnífico pensadero.

* * *

**Gemini Left:** yO SÉ QUe nunca había hechoe esto y que gran descortesía de mi parte... 

**monygp:** Ahi se resuelve la duda de lo que hizo Gwen... SI, la verdad que son graciosos los caminos por los que me lleva a veces el fic... mira que hacer que Ron hiciera su propuesta en medio de tanto Weasley burlón... pero ya sabes, conociendo a Hermione y sus evasiones, fue una buena idea... La cicatriz... ya veremos que otro misterio lleva... Me alegro de que te guste Cecilia Malfoy, la verdad que yo también le tengo mucho cariño al personaje, como te darás cuenta, en lo que viene se verá un poco su aspecto profecional... y seguramente su maridito también volverá, (Tenía que descansar de el después de leer el libro del principe mestizo, jaja)

**Dragon:** (Jaja)... QUe suerte tengo de que tengas a esa amiga que te pone de buen humor... espero que así lo siga haciendo,... Si se ha hablado de la cicatriz querido Dragón... revisa el capitulo de Orfanato St. Partick... (Creo...: p) ahi se podrás ver el siguiente capitulo tendrá un poco de la historia de Eileen y Terrence, no es que cambie muchola historia, pero es interesante conocer el pasado, además así se conoce más el porque del comportamiento del Ministro. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones... me sonrojas... sabes que tu también eres buenísimo "**LEAN EL SECRETO DEL DRAGÓN... ES MUY BUENO".. **ahora tu identidad esta al descubierto... jaja, BESOS! Gracias.

**Cornamenta:** Mi queridísima Pamme!... aqui me tienes. :D, Gracias.Ya te daré una respuesta apropiada también al mail que me enviaste. JAJAJA, que gusto que te gustó el capitulo!... y la forma de la propuesta... la verdad que Ron nos sorprende a todos, por eso lo amo.. jaja... UUUh, la cicatriz... que cosas, después de tanto tiempo y Voldemort sigue causando problemas... triste no?... hoy no dejé un gancho tan terrible para que no dudaras de mi amistad... sea como sea aqui esta este capi que espero que te haya gustado, SOnríe.

**anattripotter: **Hola chika!...me alegro de saber que el capi anterior llenó tus expectativas, espero que este también te haya gustado... Si.. finalmente estan comprometidos. Lo esperabas desde el Fic anterior... :Uups! Disculpame por haber hecho tan larga tu espera...Espero que tu computadora ya no te de tantos problemas, odio a la tecnología cuando se revela contra nosotros... se va haciendo como Matrix o algo asi no?.. jaja... Harry y Ginny... ¿Cuándo será su momento?... La verdad que no lo sé, ya veremos que rumbo toma todo esto... Bueno, gracias por seguir aqui.. ! Besos.

**maria: **me alegra tener reviews tuyos!... que bueno que te gustó el capitulo... ojalá que todo el fic siga siendo de tu agrado. Besos!

**oOo.Thea.oOo: **Hey, dónde habías estado eh?... que gusto leer de nuevo un comentario tuyo... Pues si¿Quien no ama a ROn?... es un amor... y un ejemplo de hombre, todos deberían ser como él... JA JA JA... naaa que aburrido sería, aunque no es cierto, Ron es perfecto por ser tan imperfecto... y de algún modo así somos todos... será que es eso lo que nos gusta a todos tanto de él. Gracias y Besos!

**Zeisse: **Ojalá que para este momento ya estés al corriente del Fic... bueno sea como sea, me alegro de que volvieras... no me dejes mucho tiempo sin tus reviews¿De acuerdo?... bueno, Sonríe siempre.. espero que mi Fic ayude un poco a eso... Besos..

Bueno, he terminado... en general y aunque no dejen reviews, les mando un beso a todos los que lean esto.

GRACIAS.


	51. El Amigo Tom

CHAN CHAN... hOLAP!..

ahi tienen la continuación del FIc... OOUCH! lo que me recuerda que tengo que ponerme a escribir si no quierofallarles el próximo martes... sea como sea, no se preocupen por eso... ya saben que siempre hago todo lo que esta enmis manos para tenerles su Martes de Fic... sea como sea, estén en donde estén... concéntrense con el objetivo mental de que tenga inspiración para escribir... JAJA... bueno, ya por ahi tengo un muso... pero, no importa... ustedes piensen en eso va?...

BESOS a todos!...

ATTE: Gemini Left...

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

"Ahora Rita, llévanos al momento en que Terrence y Eileen se ven por última vez" Murmuró Cecilia, y después dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione les dijo sonriendo "Ya saben que hacer..." Mientras con un ademán señalaba el magnífico pensadero.

* * *

**CAPITULO 50**

**_EL AMIGO TOM_**

Ron y Hermione sintieron aquel ya bien conocido movimiento alrededor de ellos después de entrar en el pensadero. Repentinamente todo dejó de girar, dejándolos percibir una modesta sala en una casilla al parecer de madera. Vieron a Rita sentada en un sofá, lucía siete años mas joven.

En el instante siguiente una joven mujer entró aquel lugar, Rita la miró y le sonrió "Tranquila Eileen, seguramente no tarda"

La recién llegada sonrió, Hermione y Ron se estremecieron al encontrarse de frente con la Madre de Nathair. Era joven, si acaso unos 25 años, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, y los ojos verdes, su piel parecía ser tan impecable como la porcelana, sus manos finas se escondían en momentos entre la túnica azul que la envolvía. Eileen asintió a las palabras de Rita, parecía inquieta y deambulaba por la sala inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, como si hubiera despertado de un trance Eileen se apresuró a abrir, del otro lado estaba el ahora Ministro Kavanagh. Entró presuroso dando un fuerte abrazo a Eileen que lo estrechó también entre sus brazos, como si supiera que sería la última vez que lo vería.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" Dijo Eileen preocupada.

"Scrimgeour estaba conmigo" Dijo Kavanagh con la voz serena que lo caracterizaba.

Eileen bajó la mirada "Rita me ha dicho ya lo que te dijo…"

Kavanagh asintió "No me importa… de cualquier forma nos iremos." Dijo tomando la mano de Eileen.

"No… ¿Y tu carrera? no permitiré que renuncies a tu sueño, si lo haces sabes bien que no serás feliz conmigo" Dijo Eileen con voz firme.

"Pero no quiero dejarte…" Murmuró Kavanagh.

"Déjame ahora, realiza tu sueño y yo esperaré por ti…" Dijo Eileen acercándose a él. "Pero prométeme que volverás por mi…"

"Puedo prometerte lo que sea… pero no quiero dejarte…" Respondió Kavanagh abrazando a Eileen.

Eileen lo besó y muy cerca de él murmuró "Yo esperaré por ti"

Kavanagh pasó su mano por su rostro en una caricia. "Yo volveré por ti…"

Eileen bajó la mirada para esconder las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y se apartó de ahí perdiéndose entre las sombras. Mientras Rita bajaba también la mirada deseando no haber estado ahí.

"Tu nos mantendrás la pista…" Dijo Kavanagh acercándose a Rita.

"Sabes que lo haré, Terry…" Dijo Rita mirándolo con seguridad.

De repente todo se tornó oscuro, Hermione y Ron se buscaron asustados, extendiendo las manos sintieron las del otro y se acercaron mas entre ellos para sentirse seguros. "¿Estas bien?" Murmuró Ron protector.

"Claro, porque no habría de estarlo…" Respondió Hermione sonriendo, feliz de estar entre sus brazos.

Nuevamente la luz entró a la memoria, estaban ahora en lo que parecía ser la habitación de Eileen, ahí se encontraba ella, caminando de un lado a otro mientras Rita cerraba la puerta. "¿Qué sucede… ya sabes algo?" Preguntó interesada.

Eileen asintió "Vengo del hospital…" Dijo sonriente y llena de ilusión, "Es positivo…"

Rita sonrió y la abrazó "Esto es magnífico! No puedo creerlo… un hijo… yo seré la madrina verdad?..."

"Claro, claro que lo serás…" Dijo Eileen llena de alegría, más de repente su rostro entristeció. "Justo ahora que Terrence y yo hemos decidido alejarnos…"

"Pero no te preocupes…" Dijo Rita intentando consolarla "Volverán a estar juntos cuando menos te lo imagines…" La expresión de Rita se tornó grave "De lo que te debes de preocupara ahora es de la situación allá afuera… acabo de enterarme de que los mortífagos asesinaron a Joseph Thomas… andan tras los nacidos de muggles y lo sabes bien… tienes que esconderte, y más ahora que también esperas un hijo…"

"Y en donde me esconderé…" Preguntó Eileen con su nueva preocupación.

"Hablaré con mis padres para que te reciban en Surrey… no ha habido mucho movimiento de mortífagos ahí…" Dijo Rita tras pensar un momento, giró después y caminó hacia la puerta. "Iré a contarle las nuevas a Terry."

"Espera" Dijo Eileen presurosa. Rita la miró expectante, su amiga continuó "Terrence no debe saberlo…"

"¿Qué?.." Dijo Rita incrédula.

"Si se entera de que estoy esperando un hijo de él, dejará todo sin importarle… es muy peligroso Rita, tienes que entenderlo…" Dijo Eileen calculadora.

"Pero Terry es su padre, debe saberlo…"

"Pero es peligroso…" Dijo Eileen con firmeza, después se acercó a Rita y dijo "Promete que no le dirás nada… no debe saber nada de mi, no por ahora… al menos hasta que termine la guerra, si este escándalo apareciera en el profeta los mortífagos me encontrarían una presa interesante… Rita, promételo…"

Rita miró al piso sin estar muy convencida "Lo prometo…"

"Has un voto inquebrantable conmigo…" Dijo Eileen desconfiada.

Rita simplemente asintió.

Ron y Hermione miraron atentos mientras las dos brujas llevaban a cabo las promesas del Voto inquebrantable, antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad, habían escuchado a Eileen decir "Miéntele si es necesario… pero que no sepa nada de mi hasta que la guerra termine…"

Todo comenzó a girar y unos momentos después Ron y Hermione eran arrojados al exterior del pensadero. "Que sucedió?" Preguntó Ron extrañado.

"Su mente se estaba inquietando demasiado…" Respondió Cecilia que finalizaba el lazo entre la mente de rita y el pensadero. "Creo que por hoy es suficiente." Rita abrió los ojos como si despertara de un profundo sueño, se sentía débil, y ahora frente a ellos se sentía también vulnerable. "Continuaremos mañana…" Le dijo Cecilia, mientras Rita con expresión triste asentía.

- -

Harry llegó al anochecer a Hogdwelled azotando la puerta.

Ginny lo miró sobresaltada "Harry¿Qué te pasa?"

Harry se tiró al sillón y permaneció cruzado de brazos sin decir una sola palabra.

"Harry James Potter¿Acaso no escuchaste que te hice una pregunta?" Dijo Ginny con un tono muy parecido al de su madre.

Harry la miró y aún lleno de seriedad contestó "Kavanagh se negó a aceptar todo lo que le dije…"

"Era casi obvio que eso sucedería" Dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros. "Y por cierto, no hables muy claramente… hoy estamos de niñeras"

Harry torció los ojos "Y si Kavanagh se hace el desentendido, seguiremos así por no se cuanto tiempo"

"No me gusta verte así" Murmuró Ginny cruzándose también de brazos.

"¿Y tu crees que a mi me gusta sentirme así?" Dijo Harry con la mirada perdida.

Ginny torció los ojos y cambió el tema. "Mi mamá envió un poco de estofado… hay en la cocina¿Quieres?"

"No tengo hambre" Dijo Harry mirando por la ventana a Nathair, que jugaba en el jardín.

Ginny dio un resoplido de irritación y dijo "Sabes, por mi quédate amargado en ese sofá, no me importa…"

Harry la miró indignado "¿Es que no escuchaste lo que sucedió?... ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga…¿Qué me ponga a celebrar?"

"No, pero quiero que antes de cruzar esa puerta, dejes tus problemas afuera" Dijo Ginny furiosa. "¿No puedo creer que ni siquiera preguntaras como me fue en mi día, no tenemos ni dos semanas viviendo aquí y ya eres diferente conmigo!"

"¡No empieces con eso, Por Merlín, uno no siempre tiene el ánimo de ser el mejor novio del mundo mágico" Exclamó Harry con irritados ademanes.

"¡Como si alguna vez lo hubieras sido!..." Dijo Ginny cada vez mas molesta, hablando sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que decía.

"¡Voy a ignorar que dijiste eso!" Dijo Harry perdiendo también el control de las palabras. "¡Seguramente quieres hacerme sentir mal porque quieres un anillo en el dedo!... ¡estas inconforme solo por eso!"

Ginny sintió como si el estómago se le encogiera "¡Vete al demonio, Harry!" Dijo dando unos pasos antes de detenerse y decir "Por si no lo sabes, yo estaba muy feliz viviendo contigo… hasta este momento" levantó la vista para evitar que unas lagrimas salieran y dijo "Y ya que te gusta tanto ese maldito sofá¿Por qué no pasas ahí la noche?" Se acercó a la puerta del jardín y dijo "Nathair, entra ya!"

- -

"¿Qué habrá sucedido con el Ministro Kavanagh?" Preguntó Hermione a Ron cuando entraban al departamento.

"No tengo idea, pero no hablemos de eso quieres" Dijo Ron atrayendo a Hermione a sus brazos.

Hermione sonrió, aún se sonrojaba sutilmente cuando Ron hacía ese tipo de cosas "¿Y de que quieres hablar entonces?"

"No lo sé…" Respondió sonriendo encantadoramente, "Podríamos hablar por ejemplo de esto…" Dijo tomando la mano de Hermione y mirando el anillo.

"Que quieres que te diga… me encanta, creo que no puede haber uno más lindo" Dijo Hermione emocionada, tomando asiento en el sofá y jalando a Ron junto con ella.

Ron rió, "Que bueno que te guste… pero yo me refería a hablar sobre… bueno tu sabes… fecha, preparativos… 'todo eso'…" Dijo Ron con las orejas un poco rojas.

"Pensé que querías esperar un poco más antes de poner fecha y… 'todo eso'…" Dijo Hermione enternecida.

"Bueno, yo me refería a que no teníamos que casarnos la semana próxima… pero creo que podríamos hablar y planear las cosas para un día en especial…" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

"Esta bien… has pensado alguna fecha en particular?"

Ron negó sonriendo "Pero me gustaría que fuera en dos semanas"

"¡Dos semanas!... Ron estas loco, eso es muy rápido…" Respondió Hermione riendo divertida. "No, definitivamente necesitamos mas tiempo, y no porque quiera una gran ceremonia… más bien porque tenemos muchas cosas en que pensar"

"¿Cómo que?"

"Bueno, para empezar¿En donde viviremos?" Dijo Hermione recostándose sobre el regazo de Ron.

"Por el momento podemos vivir en Londres… después cuando tengamos hijos viviremos en el campo" Dijo Ron sonriendo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hermione. "Los niños deben tener espacio en donde puedan volar en escoba o hacer duelos!"

"¿Y Cuantos hijos tendremos?" Dijo Hermione escuchando divertida las respuestas de Ron.

"Tendremos a todo un equipo de Quidditch… y organizaremos partidos contra el equipo de los hijos de Harry" Respondió Ron esperando ver la expresión asustada de Hermione.

"Pues entonces nuestra casa tendrá que ser tan grande como la madriguera!" Dijo jugando como si realmente estuviera entre sus planes tener a todo un equipo de Quidditch.

Ron asintió sorprendido echando a volar su imaginación.

"¿Y que hay de la educación...¿Los llevaremos a una escuela muggle antes de Hogwarts?"

"Teniendo a la bruja mas inteligente como madre, no necesitan ir a ninguna escuela Muggle!... tu les enseñaras todo" Dijo Ron orgulloso.

Hermione rió casi asustada. "¿Estas bromeando verdad?... los niños necesitan sociabilizar con otros niños"

"Bueno, podrán convivir con los hijos de Harry y de mis hermanos, no necesitan más… a todos mis hermanos y a mi nos educó mi madre en casa…y mira que bien estamos!" Dijo Ron entusiasmado.

"Si claro!" Exclamó Hermione riendo. "Además que hay de mi trabajo eh!"

"Bueno, con lo que ganaré dentro del Equipo de Reforzamiento de las leyes mágicas, no necesitarás trabajar" Dijo Ron sonando decisivo.

Hermione se levantó de un brinco con expresión asustada "Ron, yo no trabajo por dinero… y dime por favor que solo estas bromeando!"

Ron soltó una carcajada "Claro que si!... solo quería ver la cara que acabas de poner… ¿Acaso crees que no te conozco?"

Hermione dio un suspiro de alivio, lanzándole un cojín a Ron. "Te odio"

"Me amas."

"Te amo"

- -

La noche era fría, Nathair sentía insuficientes las cobijas que lo cubrían, pese a que inclusive Ginny les había echado un hechizo calentador. La luz de la luna entraba por la habitación que le habían asignado, era una habitación grande, y la cama era mucho más cómoda que el sofá-cama que Hermione podía ofrecerle, sin embargo, no podía dormir, había escuchado discutir a Harry y a Ginny. Sentía el inocente temor de que posiblemente se habían enojado por el libro de encantamientos que él a escondidas había tomado. Sonrió. Recordó que esa mañana Gail lo había ayudado para que aprendiera a levitar una pluma, al final, después de 2 intentos, lo había logrado. Le enseñó después el hechizo 'Lumus' y el que lo revertía 'Nox', pues según Gail, eran los más útiles en la vida de un mago, los cuales sorprendentemente logró en el primer intento, dejando a Gail orgullosa de ser tan buena maestra y mas entusiasmada de continuar enseñándole nuevos encantamientos.

"Nathair…." Escuchó un susurro, miró hacia la puerta que se encontraba cerrada.

"¿Ginny?... ¿Harry?" Murmuró sintiéndose de repente un poco inquieto. Nadie contestó.

"Nathair…" Escuchó nuevamente aquel extraño susurro. "Ve al jardín…"

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Nathair mirando a cada rincón de la habitación, sintiendo una extraña sensación parecida al miedo.

"Soy parte de ti…" Susurró nuevamente la voz dejando confundido a Nathair.

"¿Qué quieres?" Dijo Nathair mas tranquilo, considerando la opción de que todo se tratara de un sueño.

"Quiero ser tu amigo… Ve al jardín" La voz dijo en un último susurro que al instante después, se alejó.

Nathair permaneció sentado en la cama un momento, sintió curiosidad, alguien quería ser su amigo… podría ser un fantasma, como los de Hogwarts, le pareció divertido, después de todo Nick Casi Decapitado era bastante gracioso. Bajó de la cama y tomó el grueso abrigo que Hermione le había comprado previniendo el frío que haría. Abrió la puerta lentamente y caminó por el oscuro pasillo. "Al jardín…" Escuchó de nuevo el susurro que parecía avanzar por el corredor como si se tratara del viento. Caminaba con cuidado para no tropezar con nada y despertar a sus Tutores. Llegó finalmente a la puerta del jardín, la abrió y esta emitió un sutil rechinido.

Harry despertó en silencio, era su primera noche en el sofá y ya sentía que lo odiaba más que a nada, como quisiera, en ese momento tan frío y oscuro, haberse encontrado al lado de Ginny, con sus manos entrelazadas, recordó de repente la razón que lo había hecho despertar, un rechinido de madera, levantó un poco la cabeza y pudo ver como Nathair salía por la puerta del jardín y la cerraba con sumo cuidado. Harry torció los ojos y se levantó en busca de su abrigo.

Nathair se quedó quieto al encontrarse afuera, sobre la cada vez mas gruesa capa de nieve, no escuchaba nada, solamente el sonido del viento helado que le quemaba la nariz. "Por aquí…" El susurró le habló nuevamente, miró como si un delgado velo se moviera hacia la derecha, Nathair lo siguió, el velo pareció posarse después sobre una vieja roca en las jardineras. "_Abre tu secreto"_ murmuró la voz que parecía hacerse mas fría como el viento. De repente la piedra se recorrió mostrando un oscuro compartimiento. "Busca dentro…" Dijo la voz con tono ansioso.

Un poco dudoso Nathair se arrodilló, metió la mano y palpó el interior de la pequeña bóveda. Sintió entonces una superficie áspera y tomó el objeto con seguridad. Era un libro, no decía nada en la portada, pero parecía muy viejo. Se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido que emitía la roca al cerrarse de nuevo. "Es un regalo para ti, Nathair…"

"Gracias…" Dijo Nathair extrañado, miró el libro y frunciendo el ceño preguntó "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Puedes decirme, Tom…"

"Nathair… ¿Qué haces ahí?" Dijo Harry saliendo al helado jardín.

Nathair lo miró alarmado, recordó el libro que tenía entre las manos y un poco titubeante dijo "Olvidé uno de mis libros aquí… no podía dejarlo" lo levantó y lo mostró a Harry como si quisiera comprobar lo que decía.

"Levántate y entra, esta helado aquí afuera…" Dijo Harry torciendo los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando así sentir menos frío. Nathair asintió y presuroso entró a la casa, Harry entró también tras él. "Intenta ser mas ordenado con tus cosas…" Dijo Harry inexpresivo mientras su cuerpo sentía de nuevo el calor del interior.

"Si… lo siento" Dijo Nathair sin mirar a Harry.

"Anda, ya vete a la cama…" Dijo Harry sentándose nuevamente en el sofá sobre la cobija que hace unos momentos lo cubría.

Nathair dio unos pasos y se detuvo, miró a Harry "No sigas enojado con Ginny… ella no ha tenido la culpa de nada." Dijo arrepintiéndose al instante siguiente.

Harry dio un suspiro melancólico y con la mirada perdida murmuró "Lo sé…"

Nathair se sintió nervioso¿Acaso Harry sabía que él había tomado el libro? Estaba a punto de pedir disculpas e inventarse una buena excusa cuando escuchó que Harry dijo, como si hablara mas bien para él mismo. "Yo soy el único culpable aquí… por eso estoy en este maldito sofá…"

Nathair sonrió aliviado al darse cuenta de que Harry y Ginny no habían discutido por su culpa, y mejor aún, parecía que aún no notaban la ausencia del libro de encantamientos. "Buenas noches" Murmuró dando media vuelta con dirección a su habitación.

Harry se puso de pie, nunca era tarde para hacer lo correcto, caminó hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta, vio a lo lejos la cama, en la que Ginny dormía plácidamente. Entró sin hacer ruido, miró las brazas que aun ardían en la chimenea, dando una deliciosa temperatura a la recamara, Harry se sintió reconfortado, sin estar muy seguro de si aquella sensación se debía al calor de la habitación o al poder mirar a Ginny dormir, se acercó a la cama, y se recostó cuidadosamente esperando no despertarla. Jaló un poco la cobija y se cubrió hasta la cintura, en ese momento Ginny entreabrió los ojos, Harry la miró como si quisiera decirle en ese momento lo arrepentido que estaba, pensó que Ginny se levantaría enojada y saldría de la habitación, sin embargo antes de que Harry pudiera decir cualquier palabra de disculpa la pelirroja se acercó a el, y recostándose sobre su pecho cerró de nuevo los ojos murmurando con voz soñolienta "Harry, me alegro de que vinieras"

Harry la abrazó sonriendo, "Lo siento…" susurró sintiéndose de repente pleno, ahora estaba seguro, no eran las brazas, era Ginny quien lo reconfortaba por completo.

"Si… yo también te amo…" farfulló Ginny casi dormida.

Harry subió un poco mas las cobijas, cubriendo a Ginny hasta los hombros, y así, abrazados, quedó dormido al cabo de unos pocos minutos.

En su habitación, Nathair sacó cuidadosamente su varita "Lumus.." La punta se encendió y Nathair abrió interesado el libro que sostenía en su regazo. Quedó boquiabierto al encontrar su nombre escrito en la primera página, era como si el libro hubiera estado ahí siempre, esperando por él.

**

* * *

Bueno... estoy intentando hacerme el hábito de contestar sus reviews, pero lo juro, hoy no tengo mucho tiempo!... (Carajo!.. ya voy a dejar mi trabajo para poder contestarles a todos con tranquilidad)... sea como sea, prometo enviar particularmente una respuesta aaquellos que me comenten... ejem, ejem... Así que YO, Gemini Left, prometo, que de hoy en adelante contestaré todos sus reviews... HE DICHO!...**


	52. El Libro del Heredero

**bUEN DíA: **

**Pues,si, un capitulo más, que espero encuentren entretenido, o al menos un poquitin interesante... la verdad es que hay momentos en la vida que suceden lentamente... si siento que este capitulo me da esa sensación de _Slow Motion..._ Sea como sea, pues hay cosas interesantes que se van dando... Lo siento, por hoy no hay mas de la historia Eileen/Terrence... pero pues prometo ponerme a trabajar en el asunto... **

**Un beso a todos... espero sus comentarios... Un beso Muy GraNDe A ToDos UstEdES!**

**_Gemini Left_**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:** En su habitación, Nathair sacó cuidadosamente su varita "Lumus.." La punta se encendió y Nathair abrió interesado el libro que sostenía en su regazo. Quedó boquiabierto al encontrar su nombre escrito en la primera página, era como si el libro hubiera estado ahí siempre, esperando por él.

* * *

**CAPITULO 51**

_**EL LIBRO DEL HEREDERO**_

Nathair tragó saliva cuando una extraña sensación de calor cubrió su cuerpo, se sintió importante, y un poco confuso cuando leyó las primeras líneas del libro.

_El libro del Heredero._

_Nathair es tu nombre, mi legado es tu misión, posees la fuerza de lo oscuro y el poder en tu interior._

_Si este libro esta ahora en tus manos, joven Nathair, debe ser, pues, porque debes estar ya en Hogwarts, seguramente 13 años has de tener, y en tu primera excursión a Hogsmeade, la esencia mía que reside en ti, te guió hasta aquí._

_Tu pasado no importa, tu origen es estorbo para ti, lo único que en tu mente debe existir, es tu objetivo a cumplir._

_Eres el único heredero del poder que me perteneció, mis logros son también tuyos y mi odio es tu rencor._

_Nathair es el nombre que te di, pues de entre todos a ti te escogí, y en el fondo sabes bien, que el odio a ti te embarga también._

_Desde hoy soy tu maestro, cientos de cosas te mostraré, tu solo cree en mi fielmente y no dudes de mi poder, pues si sigues estos pasos, el mago mas grande has de ser._

_Por ahora una regla has de obedecer, esto es un secreto y en lo oscuro has de aprender._

El estómago de Nathair se encogió por un momento¿Era acaso posible que ese libro estuviera dirigido a el?... era obvio, pues dada la forma en que fue llevado a él no había otra alternativa. ¿Era un heredero?... ¿Era un elegido?... ¿Era dueño de un odio desconocido?... La imagen de Harry Potter llegó por un instante a su mente, junto con una sensación de dolor en su cicatriz, Nathair agitó la cabeza intentando no pensar en él, dio vuelta a la siguiente hoja del libro esperando así distraer su mente. Su gesto brilló con asombro cuando se encontró con el índice, que mostraba la los hechizos y encantamientos mas interesantes que jamás había visto. Sonrió complacido, una sensación de ser mas importante que todos lo envolvió y su mirada brilló con cierta frialdad en sus ojos.

- -

Durante los siguientes tres días, los Aurores tuvieron una carga inmensa de trabajo, pues la misión en la que trabajaban, sobre la vigilancia a la tienda en Hogsmeade, por fin había dado frutos, habían tenido un pequeño enfrentamiento con los traficantes de Poción multi-jugos, que finalmente se habían dejado ver, para después intentar encontrar los lugares en que estaban preparándola y las fuentes de donde conseguían los ilegales ingredientes. Con todo eso, su día estaba prácticamente sin tiempo libre, cosa que a Ginny y Hermione tenía secretamente molestas.

Por otro lado Hermione se encontraba molesta también por la reacción del ministro, y no pudo evitar mirarlo con furia cuando se lo topó una vez en el Ministerio, Kavanagh la había comido con la vista, como si esperara intimidarla, muy seguro de que para ese momento la chica estaba al tanto de sus secretos, sin embargo Hermione dio un simple resoplido indignado y se alejó de el. Cada vez sentía más necesidad de que la vida del pobre niño fuera normal, se sentía impotente al darse cuenta de que solamente había mas preguntas y menos respuestas.

Nathair hablaba menos, incluso con Gail, había momentos en que la niña lo buscaba para enseñarle algún encantamiento nuevo, sin embargo Nathair no aparecía por ningún sitio.

"Estoy muerto…" Murmuró Ron después de aparecer en el departamento de Hermione. "¿Tendrás algo de cenar?"

Hermione lo miró molesta "¿Acaso piensas que esto es una especie de posada, Ronald?... en donde solamente llegas a dormir y comer"

Ron torció los ojos "Discúlpame, además ni que fuera así porque yo quiero, si fuera mi elección no me iría de tu lado, sabes?" Hermione solo apretó los labios sabiendo que tenía razón, Ron sonrió con dulzura y agregó "Anda, puedes mirar tu anillo, yo se que quieres hacerlo"

Hermione sonrió un poco sonrojada y dejando atrás su irritación levantó la mano para mirar las pequeñas imágenes que corrían a través del zafiro.

"Vamos a cenar a la Madriguera entonces…" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero no le avisamos a tu madre, es una grosería que lleguemos así" Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron con seriedad.

"Claro que no, mi mamá aún no se acostumbra a cocinar poco… siempre tiene invitados que lo saben…" Dijo Ron con gesto satisfecho.

Momentos después aparecieron en la Madriguera, Hermione sentía que no era muy apropiado, sin embargo sabía que Molly estaría feliz de recibirlos.

Tocaron y fueron recibidos por un gritillo de alegría por parte de la Sra. Weasley que los invitó a pasar.

"¡Me traen nuevas?" Dijo Ansiosa "Ya tienen una fecha para la ceremonia!"

Ron la miró muy serio y dijo "No, de hecho venimos a decirte que nos casamos hoy por la mañana, no queríamos gastar dinero en ceremonias y todo eso"

La Sra. Weasley palideció y los miró al borde del llanto. "Pero, soy tu madre…" Dijo con un hilo de voz. "Pudiste haberme dicho…"

Hermione torció los ojos y negó con la cabeza, "Por Merlín, Ron… eres muy cruel, no creas lo que te dice Molly" Dijo suprimiendo la risa al escuchar la inmensa carcajada que Ron había soltado.

Molly frunció el ceño y le dio una aburrida reprimenda a Ron, la cual hizo que se arrepintiera completamente por haber hecho la broma. En la casa solamente se encontraba la Sra. Weasley, pues Arthur se hallaba aún en el ministerio, era extraño ver la casa sola.

Antes de sentarse a cenar Ron dijo. "Iré a avisarle a Ginny que estamos aquí, me gustaría verla a ella y a Harry, además así no tenemos que ir nosotros por Nathair…" así lo hizo, y terminó igual de arrepentido por eso también, pues la Sra Weasley, hizo que la cena esperara hasta que los demás invitados llegaran.

Finalmente Harry y Ginny aparecieron también, y justo a tiempo, pues Ron ya se estaba poniendo de mal humor. La deliciosa comida llegó a la mesa y comenzaron las platicas tan ansiadas por la señora Weasley, Hermione rió mitad complacida y mitad exasperada y dijo "De hecho, Ron y yo hemos pensado ya en una posible fecha…" Molly los miró expectante, al igual que Harry y Ginny, por lo que Hermione continuó. "Pensamos hacerlo en abril, en nuestro aniversario…"

Molly dio un grito de emoción "Pues entonces tenemos que empezar a dejar todo en orden!"

Al terminar la cena decidieron ir a la sala, la Sra. Weasley les pidió que se quedaran un momento y así podían hablar más sobre los planes que tenían, Hermione accedió contenta, pues todo esto le daba creciente ilusión.

"Pues entonces nosotros nos vamos…" Dijo Ginny mirando a Harry antes de ser detenida por Hermione.

"Ginevra, tu no puedes irte…" Dijo sonriente "Eres la dama de honor… tienes que ayudarnos…"

Ginny no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse por el detalle, era casi obvio, pues Hermione no tenía otra amiga, aún así, la pelirroja estaba completamente conmovida. "Me alegro, porque tengo un montón de ideas en la cabeza"

Ron miró a Harry sintiéndose extraño entre toda esa vibra femenina "Eh, quieres jugar ajedrez?" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Comenzaron entonces los preparativos de la boda en la sala Weasley, mientras en una esquina Ron y Harry se perdían en sus jugadas y Nathair miraba a todos sumido desde el sillón.

"Creo que me gustaría algo mas bien discreto…" Dijo Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de que los planes de Molly eran en grande.

"Tonterías querida, no podemos omitir a nadie, además los terrenos de la madriguera son muy grandes, por espacio no te preocupes…" Dijo Molly mientras tomaba nota en un pergamino y hacía la lista de posibles invitados. "El primo Teodorus… estará feliz cuando se entere…" murmuró sonriendo.

Ginny miró a Hermione casi con precaución, conociéndola estaba segura de que aquello no le gustaba nada, sin embargo también sabía que le tenía un profundo respeto y cariño a su madre, y que por lo mismo no le diría ni una sola palabra. "Mamá¿no crees que sería mejor si Hermione y Ron hicieran la lista de invitados?"

"No, hija, con lo atolondrados que están seguramente pasarían a mucha gente por alto…" Dijo haciendo después un ademán con la mano, como pidiendo que ya no la interrumpieran. Ginny miró a Hermione y se encogió de hombros.

Hermione dio un suspiro de resignación, desvió la vista y su mirada encontró a Nathair, parecía mas pálido que de costumbre. Preocupada se acercó a él. "Nathair¿Estas bien?"

El niño se limitó a asentir, su boca era una línea inexpresiva, su mirada no tenía el brillo que aún el día anterior poseía. Era como si poco a poco fuera consumido por una fuerza extraña y silenciosa, que trabajaba de manera astuta por encima de los aurores y las inteligentes brujas.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío que recorría su espina dorsal, "Ven, acompáñame afuera, necesito un poco de aire y creo que tu también."

Nathair asintió en silencio y siguió a Hermione. Había dejado de nevar afuera, pero aún así era una noche helada, por lo que antes de salir, la castaña decidió lanzar un hechizo calefactor a sus abrigos, Nathair sonrió débilmente al sentirse reconfortado.

Mientras caminaban sobre la nieve Hermione miró a Nathair de reojo y dijo "Siento que te pasa algo… soy tu amiga, puedes decirme cualquier cosa…"

"Alguien con poder no puede tener amigos… pues todos están con el por conveniencia…" Dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione titubeó "Y tu tienes mucho poder?"

Nathair solamente se encogió de hombros.

Hermione cambió el tema, "Mira, sé que posiblemente estas enojado porque piensas que no hemos estado buscando una familia para ti… pero créeme, estamos al pendiente de que todo se resuelva…"

"No me importa" Dijo Nathair fríamente. "No necesito una familia, yo solo puedo hacer mas cosas…"

"Ah si?.. ¿como que?"

"Como hacer lo que quiero hacer cuando lo quiera hacer… ustedes no me cuidan tanto, tengo mas oportunidad de hacer lo que se me antoje…"

Aquella declaración había hecho estremecer a Hermione, era verdad, estaban tan ocupados con sus empleos, o con sus vidas amorosas, incluso buscando pistas sobre el origen de Nathair, que dándole cuidados y vigilando al niño, todo esto porque lo subestimaban, pensando que aún no tenía poder alguno, sin embargo la frialdad que día con día se apoderaba de Nathair, estaba provocando en Hermione un enorme peso de culpa.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y dijo "¿Te ha dicho algo Dumbledore sobre tu catalizador de energía?..."

"Si…" Dijo Nathair indiferente "Dice que soy muy inteligente, que quizás en una semana o dos pueda quitármelo… aunque yo se que ya casi ni lo necesito…"

Aquellas palabras le cayeron a Hermione como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo 'aguamenti' y agua helada le hubiera caído en la espalda. "Y como es que sabes eso?..."

Nathair la miró como aburrido y se encogió de hombros nuevamente, haciendo una expresión de soberbia muy parecida a las que hacía Malfoy en sus tiempos en Hogwarts, Hermione se sintió irritada por lo que tomándolo de los hombros dijo en tono estricto. "No quiero enterarme de que lastimaste a alguien ¿de acuerdo?... así que mas te vale que no te quites ese catalizador a menos que Dumbledore te lo indique…"

Nathair no pudo evitar mirarla con una pizca de miedo, por lo que Hermione sintiendo que se había excedido un poco dijo "No quiero tener que mandarte un hechizo 'avis' para que un montón de pajaritos te picoteen por todo el cuerpo…" mientras con los dedos le picaba juguetona los costados provocándole cosquillas.

Por primera vez en la noche Nathair rió, no podía evitarlo, en realidad Hermione era lo mas cercano que había conocido a una madre, pues lo arropaba por las noches, lo enviaba a la escuela, le compraba cosas, y según veía, también lo reprendía.

"Me gusta verte reír, Nathair… en verdad todos nosotros lo único que queremos es verte feliz…" Le dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos y tomando su mano.

Nathair le creyó, y su pecho se llenó de una sensación parecida a la gratitud, cuando de pronto la cicatriz comenzó a punzarle.

"Que te pasa¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Hermione alarmada acercándose mas a él cuando vio que se doblo de dolor.

"No… no te me acerques que me duele más…" Exclamó suplicante.

Hermione confundida dio unos pasos para atrás¿Qué tenía que hacer?...

Nathair por su parte miraba la expresión preocupada de Hermione y no podía odiarla, la quería, en verdad que la quería. Y la cicatriz le dolía aún más, se estaba haciendo casi insoportable, cuando vio que Hermione tomó su varita y exclamó "_sogno profundo_!" Sus ojos se cerraron y el dolor cesó, se encontraba ahora en un profundo sueño.

Ron, salió al jardín, pues no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Hermione anduviera sola con Nathair, al ver a Hermione con su varita en mano y al niño en el suelo fue hacia ellos alarmado "Estas bien?"

Hermione asintió mientras levantaba a Nathair del suelo "Ven, ayúdame…"

Ron se acercó mas y tomó a Nathair, "¿Qué sucedió?" Hermione le explicó sin mucho detalle lo que había sucedido, Ron palideció y negó levemente con la cabeza, "Que mi madre no sepa nada…"

Entraron y Molly los miró enternecida "¿Se ha quedado dormido?"

"Si…" Murmuró débilmente Hermione, echándole una mirada cómplice a Harry y a Ginny que quedaron un poco confundidos.

Molly dio después un suspiro, "Eres muy linda por cuidar por tanto tiempo a tu sobrino, Hermione… estoy segura que serás una buena madre… y llegando a ese tema, piensan tener hijos pronto, después de la ceremonia?"

Ron torció los ojos mientras colocaba a Nathair en el sofá mas cercano. "Mamá, vas a asustar a Hermione…" pensó en una buena broma para quitarse la atención de su madre y agregó "Además, seguramente Harry y Ginny piensan darte nietos antes que nosotros"

Molly miró a Ron alarmada, al igual que Harry y Ginny que negaban con los ojos muy abiertos las palabras de Ron… " Dices eso por algo…" Dijo Molly mirando después a Harry y a su hija "¿Por qué lo dice?... Ginevra Weasley, no estarás pensando entrar en esa clase de compromisos sin haberte casado antes, o si?"

Ginny miró con ojos asesinos a Ron. "Claro que no!... Ron, lo dijo seguramente para ocultarte que Hermione esta embarazada…" Dijo la pelirroja poniendo ahora la expresión triunfante que Ron tenía hace unos momentos y que había cambiado ahora por una de enojo.

Molly miró ahora a Ron con gesto confundido y molesto. "Es cierto, Ronald?"

"No, no es cierto, Ginny solo lo dice porque…"

"Ya cállate, Ronald!" Exclamó Hermione torciendo los ojos, sintiendo que toda la discusión no la dejaba pensar en lo que había sucedido allá afuera. "Molly, tanto Ron, como Ginny, están jugando contigo…"

Ginny miró a Hermione sorprendida… "Ya cásate…" Murmuró entre dientes, tomando asiento en el sofá nuevamente, mientras Harry reía y miraba el tablero de ajedrez ya mas tranquilo, consternado aun por la jugada que Ron le había hecho hace unos minutos, antes de ganarle con un sorprendente Jaque Mate.

En ese momento una lechuza golpeó contra una de las cerradas ventanas, Harry se levantó al instante al reconocerla como lechuza de la CNA, por lo que abriendo la ventana dejó entrar a la helada ave, a la cual tomó y le sacudió cariñosamente unos cuantos copos de nieve.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Ginny curiosa al notar que en la lechuza había dos pergaminos.

"No lo sé," respondió Harry tomando el par de rollos "Este es para ti, Ron" Dijo extendiéndoselo a su amigo.

Ambos lo abrieron y lo comenzaron a leer, tras unos segundos Harry y Ron se miraron con gesto alarmado.

"¿Qué sucede?"… Dijo Hermione al ver las expresiones en sus rostros, intrigada se inclinó por encima del hombro de Ron y comenzó a leer su pergamino.

D**ocumento** O**ficial** **Expedido por**

C**entral** N**acional de** A**urores**.

O**ficina** P**rincipal. **

P**or disposición y mandato superior de las oficinas máximas del Honorable**M**inisterio de** M**agia, se informa que usted, **A**uror: **R**onald** W**easley y su compañero de misión,** A**uror: **H**arry** P**otter, han sido suspendidos de labores hasta nuevo aviso, sin goce de sueldo. **

**A****tentamente les pedimos que pasen mañana por la mañana a las oficinas, en donde les será retenida su insignia. **

**S****in mas por el momento, me despido. **

**Alastor Moddy **

**D****irector****CNA **

"¿Suspendidos?" Dijo Hermione quedando boquiabierta, mientras Ginny, después de haber arrebatado su carta a Harry, leía también.

Cuando la pelirroja terminó de leer dio un suspiro lleno de sorpresa "Vaya, pues parece que Kavanagh no se quiere tomar riesgos…"

"Esto es increíble!" Exclamó Harry furioso. "Y nos suspenden!... ¿Qué no se suponía que la CNA comenzaba a trabajar de manera independiente al Ministerio?"

"Sea como sea, no podrían rechazar una orden del Ministro…" Dijo Hermione algo contrariada.

Molly los miraba sin entender una sola palabra "Pues en que están metidos ustedes dos?" Dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura. "No estarán comprando acciones en la tienda de Fred y George, verdad?"

Nadie respondió, Ron simplemente resopló abatido y se dejó caer en el sofá. "¿Sin goce de sueldo?" Murmuró casi sin voz, era como si de repente sintiera venir de nuevo un montón de objetos de segunda mano.

"No te preocupes." Dijo Hermione mordiéndose los labios, con el temor de que posiblemente la suspensión durara por un buen periodo de tiempo. "De cualquier forma yo no quería una ceremonia muy grande… y además yo tengo algún dinero ahorrado, y no estoy suspendida… y bueno, supongo que tu también tienes ahorrado algo de dinero"

El gesto de Ron entristeció aún mas, ni siquiera había pensado aún en Hermione, que sucedería ahora, no podría comprar un buen lugar en donde vivir, y seguramente tendría que usar en su ceremonia una túnica tan horrible como la que había tenido que usar en el baile de Hogwarts. Tenía algún dinero ahorrado, lo tenía hasta que la Weasley-van se había aparecido frente a el, aún tenía un poco, sin embargo, no era suficiente para el y mucho menos lo sería también para Hermione. "Si, si.. claro…" Murmuró débilmente. Tenía que pensar en un modo de continuar incrementando sus ganancias.

Harry miró a Ginny y aún molesto dijo "Estoy cansado, creo que es mejor si nos vamos ya…"

Ginny simplemente asintió y después de que ambos se despidieran de Molly, desaparecieron.

Molly miró después a Ron y a Hermione que permanecían en silencio, y temerosa dijo "¿Quieren continuar con los preparativos?"

Ron dio un suspiro triste y negó con la cabeza "Yo no…" y poniéndose de pie, besó a su madre y dijo "Mejor vámonos también, Mione…"

- -

"Quiere decirme que significa esto!" Exclamó Harry furioso, irrumpiendo en la oficina de Moddy, a la mañana siguiente.

Ojo-loco lo miró con severidad y asintió "Te esperaba mas temprano…"

"Suspendidos porque razón?" Dijo Harry intentando calmarse.

"Ya lo sabes, Harry, hay cosas contra las que no puedo hacer nada, fueron ordenes del Ministro…" Dijo Moddy en un gruñido.

"Y que sucederá con nuestra misión?..." Dijo Harry golpeando el escritorio con el puño.

"Obviamente será suspendida…" Dijo Moddy contrariado.

Harry estalló "Y usted no hizo nada para oponerse!... sabe bien de lo que se trata todo esto!"

"Si lo sé…" Gruñó Moddy comenzando a molestarse "Pero si el Ministro me veía renuente no nos quitaría el ojo de encima… sin embargo, si el cree que yo no tengo problema removiéndolos, podremos actuar con mas libertad."

Harry se tranquilizó un poco, al menos parecía que Moddy estaba pensando bien las cosas. "Y entonces que haremos?..."

"Tu por el momento irás de regreso a tu casa, no sin antes dejarme tu insignia…" Dijo Moddy extendiendo la mano, a lo que Harry dio un resoplido incrédulo, por lo que Moddy agregó "Harry, son ordenes del Ministro" Harry se quitó la insignia que prendía de su antebrazo y se la entregó inconforme. Moddy continuó "Pase lo que pase, no se alejen del niño, la tutoría la tienen ustedes, por lo tanto, aunque el ministerio y la CNA no tome registro del asunto, o les brinde ningún apoyo, ustedes continúan con todo tipo de derechos sobre él."

Harry asintió y después de un momento de silencio, escuchó a Moddy nuevamente, "Si ves a Ron, dile que me traiga su insignia pronto…" y antes de que saliera Harry por la puerta, Moddy murmuró "Y Harry… si yo fuera ustedes buscaría un lugar seguro para el niño, si Kavanagh fue capaz de renunciar al amor por un puesto, quien sabe de que mas pueda ser capaz…"


	53. El Secreto Laboral

**Hello my dearest... **

**Bueno, pues que decir... Este capitulo es... como puedo decirlo, bastante relajado, es como hacer un pequeño paréntesis dentro del estres para intentar divertirnos un poco... debido a esto, posiblemente subo la continuación de este capitulo el VIERNES... ya que es, como les digo, un paréntesis...pero repito... "Posiblemente"...y pues bueno, después del relax mental, tengo que ponerme en orden y marchando muy recta por el camino constante de la trama... jA..**

**Bueno sea como sea, espero que les guste... **

**Besos a todos... **

**Disculpen si no he contestado a todos sus Reviews... hago lo que puedo!... pero esque algunas veces me dejan sin internet... ¿Que puedo hacer contra eso eh?... **

**Love you RedHead... :p **

**

* * *

CAPITULO ANTERIOR: **

Harry asintió y después de un momento de silencio, escuchó a Moddy nuevamente, "Si ves a Ron, dile que me traiga su insignia pronto…" y antes de que saliera Harry por la puerta, Moddy murmuró "Y Harry… si yo fuera ustedes buscaría un lugar seguro para el niño, si Kavanagh fue capaz de renunciar al amor por un puesto, quien sabe de que mas pueda ser capaz…"

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 52**

_**EL SECRETO LABORAL**_

"No puedo creerlo… Sin trabajo, sin insignia, sin dinero… ya solo falta que Hermione me mande al diablo" Murmuró Ron desanimado mientras caminaba por un pasillo de la CNA al lado de Harry, ambos con cajas en las manos. "Por cierto, Gracias por ayudarme con mis cosas."

"No hay problema" Dijo Harry intentando conservar la calma en la voz, era curioso como había tomado cada uno la noticia. "¿Te quedarás con Hermione?" Al estar suspendidos tampoco tenían derecho a la habitación proporcionada por la CNA.

"No lo creo, mamá me envió una lechuza hoy, quiere que valla a la Madriguera, ya sabes, muy al pendiente de que Hermione y yo no hagamos lo mismo que ustedes." Respondió Ron mientras torcía los ojos decepcionado.

Harry sonrió, al menos a el le quedaba la alegría de vivir con Ginny. "¿Y Que planes tienes para hoy…?" Dijo después de dar un suspiro.

"No lo sé, ir a casa para reacomodar mi habitación y después, supongo que encontrar el modo de ganar dinero en este periodo…" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. "Ya sabes, tengo una boda por delante…"

"Cierto.." Murmuró Harry débilmente, dudó un momento antes de decir "Si necesitaran ayuda, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Ron…"

Ron asintió cortésmente "Gracias, Harry, pero no te preocupes, saldré de esta."

Harry de antemano sabía que Ron jamás aceptaría algo así, de cualquier forma quería que supiera que estaba ahí para apoyarlo. "Bien, iré a Hogdwelled, creo que puedo aprovechar el tiempo y organizar algunas de las cosas que aún tenemos en desorden…"

"Claro, y gracias," Dijo Ron tomando la caja que Harry sostenía. Ambos tomaron sus varitas para proceder a la aparición en sus respectivos lugares, cuando Ron dijo "Eh, Harry… No te lo había dicho, porque creo que es obvio…"

Harry lo miró expectante "¿Qué cosa, Ron?"

"Quiero que seas eh… el padrino…" Dijo Ron débilmente.

Harry sonrió complacido "Será un honor para mi…"

- -

Por la tarde Hermione recibió una nota de Rita, en donde acordaba su cita para el domingo de la próxima semana, pues por el momento se encontraba de viaje. Hermione escribió una nota de confirmación y después otra para Cecilia Malfoy, en donde le decía el día y la hora de la siguiente sesión. Después partió con rumbo a Hogwarts para recoger a Nathair.

Volvió con el niño al cabo de unos minutos, "¿Ron?" Exclamó Hermione mientras se sacudía algunos residuos de polvos Flu.

"Ron no esta aquí, Herm." Dijo Clive saliendo de su habitación. Hermione sonrió, tenía un par de días sin ver a su entrañable amigo, pues ahora pasaba casi todas las noches en la habitación que Gwen tenía en la CNA. "¿Esta todo bien entre ustedes?... Gwen me dijo que los suspendieron."

Hermione suspiró "Ya sabes, obra del indudable poder del querido Ministro de Magia"

"Pero Ron pasó el examen del Equipo de Reforzamiento de ya no recuerdo que…" Dijo Clive encogiéndose de hombros.

"De las Leyes Mágicas…" Dijo Hermione terminando el honorable titulo "Pero la plaza aun no esta disponible, Ron no pensaba usarla hasta después de algún tiempo…"

"¿Pero la boda sigue en pie?" Preguntó Clive con precaución.

Hermione lo miró de repente como si despertara de un trance "Pues claro que sigue en pie… no hay razón para cancelarla…."

"Me alegra escucharte tan convencida…" Dijo Clive contento. "Bueno Herm, tengo que irme… ya sabes, Gwen me espera…" Agregó mientras se acercaba a su amiga y le daba un rápido beso en la frente. Se detuvo después de abrir la puerta y dijo "Y, en verdad… aunque he estado un poco alejado, sigo aquí… de acuerdo?..."

"Claro…" Dijo Hermione sonriendo "Diviértete…" Agregó antes de que Clive cerrara la puerta. Buscó después a Nathair con la mirada, el niño estaba ya en el escritorio con un par de libros afuera, Hermione sonrió, le agradaba que Nathair fuera tan dedicado e hiciera sus deberes sin que nadie se lo tuviera que decir. "¿Quieres que te ayude en algo, Nathair?"

"No gracias, solo tengo que leer… no es nada difícil…" Dijo Nathair sonriendo, estaba de buen humor, ese día había logrado dominar un hechizo del libro del heredero, por lo que finalmente había aparecido el contenido de la página siguiente.

En ese momento Ron apareció con gesto radiante "¡Buenas noches!" Dijo acercándose a Hermione para darle un gran abrazo.

Hermione sonrió un poco confundida "Ron, que te sucede… ¿porque estas tan contento?"

Ron se encogió de hombros intentando contener su sonrisa, después dio un suspiro y con voz emocionada dijo "Tendremos la mejor boda, Hermione… cientos de invitados, manteles con bordados de oro y plata, excepcionales manjares… todo lo que siempre has soñado…"

Hermione rió "Ron, no hace falta todo eso…"

"Pero lo tendrás…" Dijo dulcemente.

"¿De donde vienes eh?" Dijo Hermione tomándolo de las manos con gesto enamorado.

"De mi nuevo empleo…" Dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo. "No me preguntes mas… es tan secreto como el Departamento de Misterios…"

"¿Ah si?" Dijo Hermione estrechando los ojos. Ron solamente asintió y entró a la cocina por un vaso de agua, volvió a salir y miró a Hermione la cual continuaba expectante. El pelirrojo le sonrió y dio tranquilamente un sorbo a su vaso, por lo que Hermione exclamó "Ron!... en verdad no piensas decirme ni una palabra!... sabes que no puedo quedarme con la intriga."

Ron la miró pensativo y dijo "Esta bien, acércate, te lo diré…" Hermione se acercó a él, ansiosa por escuchar el secreto. Ron se acercó mas a su rostro, mientras miraba a los lados como si buscara oyentes inexistentes… y sin decir una palabra, la besó… después dijo "Ya lo pensé bien y creo que me guardaré el secreto un poco mas…"

Hermione quedó boquiabierta y un poco sonrojada, "Argh! Ron… eres imposible…"

"Por cierto, amor…" Dijo Ron tomando su varita "Tengo que ir con mamá a hacer acto de presencia… ya sabes, dormiré en la madriguera…" y guiñando después un ojo agregó "No te duermas hasta que vuelva…"

Hermione torció los ojos mientras una acalorada sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

- -

"Sabes, Gin… no creo que soporte esto de estar desempleado…" Dijo Harry que después de haber estado todo el día en Hogdwelled, comenzaba a sentir un poco de desesperación.

"No lo veas así, Harry… piensa en este tiempo como un forzoso periodo de vacaciones." Dijo Ginny mientras se ponía su confortable pijama.

Harry torció la boca en un gesto de incomprensión "Pues no me agrada esto de las vacaciones en solitario…"

"¿Sabes que es lo que pasa?.." Dijo Ginny que ahora se cepillaba el cabello. Harry la miró interesado, por lo que Ginny continuó "No sabes vivir sin algo que aturda tu mente… te aterroriza pensar que puedes vivir un momento de calma."

Harry meditó un momento sus palabras, alzo las cejas cuando comprendió que indudablemente tenían mucho sentido. "¿Qué quieres que haga, me he malacostumbrado…"

"Bien, lo que quiero que hagas," Dijo Ginny tomándolo de los hombros, "Es que aprendas a relajarte, Harry… que aproveches este momento y lo disfrutes, haciendo cosas que no siempre puedes hacer."

Harry asintió sonriendo, fascinado una vez mas por la claridad de Ginny, y en una ráfaga de cariño, la abrazó con fuerza y la besó con mas amor que nunca, quizá sintiendo que en ese momento, realmente no existía nada mas.

- -

Durante los siguientes días, Ron aparecía en el departamento de Hermione y se quedaba si acaso una hora al día, había dejado incluso de aparecer algunas noches y al día siguiente no paraba de disculparse por haberse quedado dormido antes de sus desaparecidas furtivas de la madriguera. Cada día parecía mas cansado y algunas veces su rostro era pálido y casi enfermo, sin embargo seguía con la firme idea de conservar su secreto laboral. La situación tenía completamente desesperada a Hermione y cada que una posible discusión salía a flote, Ron le decía cuanto la amaba, y le recordaba que todo era para tener lo que siempre habían querido.

Nathair había aprendido ya un sinnúmero de cosas, desde el momento en el que encontró el libro del heredero, aprovechaba cada tiempo libre en Hogwarts para esconderse en una vieja aula vacía, en donde leía y releía instrucciones de los hechizos contenidos. Aún no tenía clara cual era su misión, apenas había logrado asimilar que el era el heredero de un secreto, que alguien, en algún momento de su existencia, lo había seleccionado a él entre millones para un propósito.

Harry optó por liberar su mente, como Ginny lo había dicho y hacer algo nuevo, compró una vieja cámara y fotografió todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, visitaba Hogwarts de ves en cuando y obtenía montones de fotos que al final dejaba en el gran comedor para que las tomara quien quisiera. Había visitado un par de veces a Hermione y era siempre perseguido por la orden de: 'Dime en donde esta trabajando Ron… estoy segura que tu debes saberlo'. Situación que exasperaba a Harry pues realmente no tenía idea de donde podía estar. Ginny comenzaba a fastidiarse del nuevo proyecto de Harry, pues no había minuto en el que estaban juntos en el que dejara de escuchar el "Chclik" de la cámara.

"Un disparo mas del flash y estaré oficialmente ciega…" Dijo Ginny cuando decidió poner un alto a aquella aventura.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Harry bajando la cámara.

Ginny dudo un momento, hasta que un poco sonrojada dijo "Lo siento, Harry, es solo que te estas enajenando y no lo soporto, creo que puedes hacer mas cosas…"

Harry pareció contrariado. "Gin, no te entiendo…"

Ginny lo miró con severidad y dijo "Recuerdas a Colin Crevey?"

Harry dio un bufido mientras fruncía el ceño "Claro que si, todo un fastidio…" Ginny lo miró alzando las cejas y sonrió, por lo que Harry agregó estrechando los ojos "Creo que tengo que buscar otra forma de pasar el tiempo…"

"Y sinceramente¿Sabes que es lo que deberías hacer?" Dijo Ginny un poco dudosa.

"¿Que?"

"Pasar mas tiempo con Nathair…" Dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros. "Creo que tu y Ron deberían aprovechar esta oportunidad para echarle un ojo mas de cerca."

"Ron y yo… no me hagas reír, ese pobre tiene menos tiempo que antes…"

- -

"Ron, por Merlín… no soporto verte así un día mas…" Dijo Hermione cuando Ron apareció con el cabello mas alborotado que de costumbre y la boca tan pálida como el resto de su piel.

Ron se desplomó en el sofá, sabía muy bien que Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sin embargo la conocía tan bien que estaba seguro de que en el estado que estaba, sus reclamos no irían mas allá de una pequeña reprimenda de preocupación. "Mione, confía en mi, solamente eso te pido…"

Hermione bajó la mirada y asintió débilmente, "Hoy estuve con tu madre…" Dijo sentándose a su lado y hablando con tono agobiado además de preocupado. "Ron, esta planeando una boda digna de príncipes…"

"Eso esta bien…" Dijo Ron con una débil sonrisa. "Tu te mereces eso y más."

"Ron, pero ya no se si podremos pagar todo eso…" Dijo Hermione hablando entre susurros como si el tema la atosigara.

"Lo haremos, Mione, no te preocupes… para eso estoy trabajando tan duro…" Dijo Ron con firmeza.

PLOP! PLOP! PLIK!

Harry, Ginny y Nathair aparecieron en ese momento, Nathair tenía un gesto emocionado, pues la sensación de la aparición en conjunto había sido espectacular para él que solamente había viajado con Polvos Flu.

"¿Esta todo bien?" Dijo Ginny al notar la palidez en el rostro de su hermano.

"Si, si.. por supuesto." Dijo Ron asintiendo con ánimo, como si quisiera evitar cualquier tipo de sermón.

"Hey, Ron… adivina de que me enteré…" Dijo Harry con una extraña sonrisa. Era insólito verlo así, parecía tan relajado que contagiaba la calma a todo el que lo viera. Ron lo miró expectante, por lo que Harry continuó "El sábado hay partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts!"

"Que bien" Murmuró Ron sin mucha emoción.

"Estaba pensando que sería emocionante si vamos a ver!..." Exclamó Harry intentando infundir ánimos. "Nathair nunca ha visto un partido de Quidditch en todo su esplendor"

Al escuchar esto Nathair sonrió con ilusión "¿Yo?"

"Pues que otro Nathair conoces…" Dijo Harry dándole un golpecillo en la cabeza y despeinándolo. "¿Te gustaría ir?"

Nathair asintió efusivamente.

"Pues entonces vamos a ir!" Dijo Harry con firmeza.

El niño dio saltos y gritos de alegría, que rompían por completo con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba siempre y que sin embargo eran de esperar en un niño de su edad.

"¿Hay algún hombre que no se emocione con el Quidditch?" Dijo Hermione contagiada por el buen humor de Nathair, cuando de repente sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con Ron que no mostraba entusiasmo alguno. "Ronald¿Que sucede?"

Ron se encogió de hombros "No creo que pueda ir, ese día tengo que trabajar también…"

Hermione dio un resoplido exasperado "No importa, no irás… dirás que estas enfermo, con la cara que tienes es muy creíble…"

Ron miró a Hermione con expresión sorprendida "Tu¿diciéndome que no valla a trabajar?... ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi prometida…?"

Hermione torció los ojos, "No irás Ron..." Dijo Hermione sin rodeos, "Te he estado apoyando con todo esto, me he aguantado las ganas de pedirte explicaciones... pero necesitas un receso porque no soporto verte de este modo… así que irás a ese partido de Quidditch y no hay otra opción…"

Ron dio un suspiro y sonrió asintiendo "No necesitas de mucho para convencerme…"

"Por cierto, Ron…" Dijo Hermione cuando recordó de repente la llamada telefónica que había tenido antes de que él se apareciera esa noche. "El viernes cenaremos con mis padres… ya sabes, con motivo del compromiso y todo eso." Ron la miró con gesto tormentoso, por lo que Hermione agregó rápidamente. "No te preocupes… solo serán ellos y nosotros… no habrá nadie más."

"De acuerdo…" Murmuró Ron, recuperando de nuevo la palidez en el rostro.

- -

Era viernes, Ron se levantó apesadumbrado y dio un gruñido al notar que estaba en la Madriguera, según parecía, se había quedado de nuevo dormido antes de desaparecer y volver con Hermione. Se apresuró en escribir una nota:

_**Mione, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… ayer fue un día muy cansado… lo siento, lo siento… Además, velo por el lado bueno, estaré bien descansado para la cena de hoy.**_

_**Te amo, no lo olvides. Ron Weasley.**_

Se cambió rápidamente y bajó cuando su olfato percibió el olor del desayuno.

"Buenos días, mamá…" Dijo entrando a la cocina. "¿Qué es lo que huele tan endemoniadamente bien?"

"El desayuno para Iekins…" Dijo la Sra. Weasley, sirviéndole después un café a Ron y unos huevos revueltos.

Ron tomó su desayuno y vio que su madre volvía su atención a la otra cacerola. "¿Iekins?... el clabbert?"

"Justamente él… ha estado haciendo muy buen trabajo desgnomizando el huerto…" Dijo la mujer mezclando el contenido de la cacerola. "Por cierto, planché tu traje para la cena de hoy, debes ir bien presentable…"

"¿Cómo sabes de la cena?" Dijo Ron mientras se metía a la boca un gran bocado.

"Hermione me lo dijo, querido…" Dijo la Sra. Weasley tras pensar un momento.

En ese momento una lechuza entró y se posó frente a Ron, quien rápidamente tomó la nota escrita.. "Chu! Chu!"… Exclamó espantando a la lechuza para que se marchara.

_**Hey Ron!... se te hace tarde, no nos gustan los trabajadores impuntuales!... Ven pronto, hay mucho que hacer hoy… No hagas que te enviemos un vociferador!..**_

_**Con fraternal cariño, tus Jefes: Fred y George Weasley.**_

Ron dio un rápido sorbo a su café, tomó un pan tostado y dijo "Lo siento, mamá.. tengo que irme…" PLOP!.

PLOP!

"Amenazan con enviarme un vociferador cuando estoy un minuto tarde!" Dijo Ron molesto después de aparecer en la famosa tienda de sus hermanos 'Sortilegios Weasley'.

"Esto es un trabajo serio, Roniekens!" Exclamó George alzando las cejas divertido.

Ron suspiró irritado. "¿Qué me tienen para hoy?"

"Primero vamos a la sección de prueba… ya sabes que aquí no hablamos de asuntos secretos…" Dijo Fred dirigiendo a Ron por un pasillo.

La sección de prueba era una habitación bien iluminada, con tres largas mesas en donde había charolas con nuevos productos inventados por los gemelos. Había también un enorme botiquín por si alguna prueba se salía de control, medida que, al parecer de Ron, era bastante sensata, pues en los últimos días él mismo le había sacado mucho provecho.

"Estuvimos trabajando en los globos de peste…" Dijo George solemnemente.

"Según creemos ya no causan vómito irrefrenable…" Agregó Fred cruzándose de brazos.

Después los dos repitieron en Coro "Según creemos…"

Ron torció los ojos metalizándose para lo que le esperaba. "Bien¿Qué mas?"

"Hicimos unos ajustes en la Poción de Pasión Posible…" Dijo Fred mostrándole un recipiente.

"El profesor Flitwick, nos dijo que le habían salido escamas en la espalda después de usarla…" Agregó George antes de dar una carcajada. Ron hizo gesto de asco y George continuó. "También revisa los caramelos noqueadores."

"Y los Paraguas de Lluvia relampagueantes…" Dijo Fred revisando una lista.

"Y por supuesto… tendrás la exclusividad de poner a prueba un nuevo producto…" Dijo George mirando a Fred con complicidad, que en ese momento tomaba un pequeño frasco de su escritorio.

"Toma 10 gotas de este…" Dijo Fred extendiéndoselo a Ron.

"Pero déjalo hasta el final, no queremos que los antídotos de las demás muestras, disminuyan o corten el efecto y no sepamos si funcione." Agregó George con severidad.

Ron los miró con desconfianza "¿No es peligroso o si?"

"¿Cuándo hemos hecho algo peligroso, Ron?" Exclamaron los gemelos al unísono de manera inocente.

Ron los miró sin estar convencido y guardó el pequeño frasco en su bolsillo, George dijo "Bien, pues nosotros nos vamos… tenemos que atender las ganancias…"

"Si tienes problemas, no nos llames…" Dijo Fred riendo.

"Estaremos ocupados con las ventas!" Dijo George saboreando el éxito.

Al cabo de unas horas Ron salió de la sección de prueba, los globos de peste lo habían dejado un poco mareado, eso quería decir: Producto Aprobado. La poción de Pasión Posible, no había producido escamas: Producto Aprobado. Los caramelos noqueadores lo habían dejado con un sofocante dolor de estómago… No estaba muy seguro de que ese fuera el resultado esperado. El paraguas relampagueante le había lanzado una sacudidora descarga eléctrica, pensó en golpear a los gemelos cuando los viera, pues sabía que ese era justamente el resultado esperado. Y las últimas gotas de la dulce poción que tomo, le habían producido el increíble resultado de: NADA.

"Genial, entonces tenemos tres nuevos productos…" Dijo George mientras cerraba las puertas de la tienda.

"Y posiblemente uno mas…" Dijo Fred con tono emocionado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

"Que es una buena señal que no sucediera 'nada' con la última poción…" Dijo George sonriendo.

"¿Ah si?..." Preguntó Ron confundido.

"Pues si!..." Exclamó Fred. "Es una Poción de Acción Nocturna…"

"Mañana podrás decirnos los resultados…" Agregó George.

"No… no… no… díganme que es una broma…" Dijo Ron con expresión asustada.

"Si, justamente.. es una broma, " Dijo Fred, "Lo venderemos como 'Liberador de Estrés'… y adivina que… no es exactamente eso"… Agregó antes de una sonora carcajada.

"Por cierto, te recomendamos no pasar la noche con Hermione" Dijo George con mirada pícara.

"Imbéciles!" Estalló Ron enojado. "Se supone que hoy tengo una cena con los padres de Hermione!"

Los Gemelos se miraron entre ellos, "Oops…" Murmuraron intentando contener la sonrisa.

- -

Hermione se sentía emocionada por la cena, se moría de ganas por mostrarle a su madre su hermoso anillo de compromiso. Se había decidido por un sencillo vestido azul marino, y había recogido su cabello de manera casual.

PLOP!... Ron apareció con gesto preocupado.

"Ron... ¿Ya estas listo?" Dijo Hermione después de darle un rápido beso de bienvenida.

"Si… por supuesto…" Dijo Ron, sintiéndose extrañamente relajado, posiblemente la poción si tenía algún agente eliminador de estrés.

"Bien, vamos…" Tomó su varita y PLOP!... PLOP…

PLOP… PLOP… Aparecieron en un Pequeño callejón cerca de la casa de Hermione.

El gesto de Ron se tornó preocupado, esperaba que la poción no funcionara y no causara ningún efecto nocturno. Hermione lo miró y le dijo sonriendo "Ron, no te preocupes… solamente serán mis padres y nosotros."

Ron asintió intentando modificar su expresión, mientras se acercaban a la casa de los padres de Hermione.

"Sabes?." Dijo Hermione, tomando su mano contenta "Por un momento pensé que no tendrías ni tiempo para cambiarte y llegarías hecho un desastre."

"Si, posiblemente eso hubiera sido lo más seguro," Dijo Ron sonriendo débilmente. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de los Grangers y Ron continuó hablando mientras Hermione tocaba. "Lo bueno fue que le dijiste a mi mamá sobre la cena, y se encargó de dejarme el traje listo…"

Hermione frunció el ceño, y dijo extrañada mientras la puerta se abría "Yo no le dije nada a tu madre…" Ron la miró confundido, mientras los dos lentamente entraban, las luces estaban apagadas, todo se encontraba en silencio…

"Oh no…" Murmuró Ron, cuando sospechó lo que sucedía.

De repente las luces se encendieron y el grito, de lo que parecía ser una muchedumbre, rompió el silencio. "SORPRESA!"


	54. Patrocinado por 'Sortilegios Weasley'

_hOLa a Todos! _

_Pues pude cumplir... aqui les dejo este Extra de Viernes... jua jua.. ahora espero no fallarles el martes, supongo que tendré que madrugar mañana yenclaustrarme unas 5 horas, con el fin de avanzar en esto... _

_Espero que el capitulo lo encuentren entretenido y que no piensen "PUAJ! esto es una pérdida de tiempo!.." lo bueno de esto es que no tendrán que esperar mucho por el que sigue, pues lo tendrán el martes, a menos que me caiga un rayo o una Bludger me golpée fuertemente en la cabeza.. ja ja.. _

_Bueno... _

_Un beSo a Todoos!_

**Atte: Gemini Left.****

* * *

**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

De repente las luces se encendieron y el grito, de lo que parecía ser una muchedumbre, rompió el silencio. "SORPRESA!"

* * *

**CAPITULO 53**

**PATROCINADO POR: ' SORTILEGIOSWEASLEY '**

Los padres de Hermione se encontraban al frente con expresión emocionada, a un lado de ellos estaban también Arthur y Molly Weasley, Harry y Ginny en otro rincón, Bill y Fleur por otra parte, Clive y Gwen, Luna Lovegood, Neville, Ojo-Loco, la Profesora McGonnagal, la Señora Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Cecilia y Draco Malfoy, Lupin y Tonks, Nathair, Bilius y Edmund.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa e indudable alegría, "No puedo creerlo!"

Sus padres se acercaron a abrazarla. "Pensamos que sería una buena idea una fiesta para celebrar su compromiso!" Dijo la madre de Hermione.

Hermione estaba aún impactada por la sorpresa "Pero como pudieron contactar con todos…"

"Pedimos ayuda a tu Dama de Honor…" Dijo Su padre señalando a Ginny, que se acercaba sonriente.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron, "Ven, vamos con Luna!" Le dijo Ginny arrastrándola junto con ella. "Tienes que mostrarle tu anillo!"

Los padres de Hermione dieron un abrazo a Ron y partieron a invitar bebidas a sus invitados. "No se preocupen…" Dijo Dumbledore cortésmente a los anfitriones, "La ventaja de tener solamente invitados magos, es que cada uno puede aparecer su vino…"

"Hey¿Estas bien?..." Dijo Harry acercándose a Ron, " Sorpresa…" Murmuró después.

Ron lo miró con ojos asustados. "Estoy viviendo mi peor pesadilla, Harry…"

"Pues yo traje mi cámara para documentarla!" Dijo Harry emocionado por tener un pretexto para poder usar de nuevo su cámara.

En ese momento se escuchó PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP!... y frente a ellos aparecieron, Fred, George, Alicia y Angelina. Ron miró a sus hermanos boquiabierto. "Ustedes!" Exclamó yendo hacia ellos y tomándolos por el cuello.

"Buenas noches, Ronniekins…" Dijo George quitándose de encima las manos de Ron.

"Ustedes lo sabían y… y… me hicieron tomar esa maldita poción!" Dijo Ron mirándolos alternadamente.

"Tranquilo" Dijo Fred, reacomodándose su extravagante corbata de piel de caimán. "Ni siquiera sabemos si funciona…"

Ron les echó una mirada asesina, cuando de repente escuchó la voz de Neville a sus espaldas. "Ron!... felicidades!... quien lo diría!"

Ron giró y le dirigió a su viejo amigo una sonrisa intentando calmarse un poco "Neville!... que gusto verte…" Dijo Dándole un abrazo mientras veía como los Gemelos entraban a la sala y saludaban a todos los presentes como si fueran esperadas estrellas de Rock.

"No puedo creer que serás el primero en casarte…" Dijo Neville emocionado. No había cambiado mucho, su cabello estaba tan desacomodado como siempre, su figura tímidamente encorvada, y sus dientes frontales continuaban haciéndolo ver como un simpático conejo. "Y con Hermione… sabes, siempre supe que te gustaba… y tu a ella…"

Ron se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose un poco, como era posible que todo el mundo lo supiera antes incluso que ellos mismos. "Y tu Neville?... ¿Estas con alguien?..."

"No… aún no..." Murmuró Neville buscando con la mirada a Luna, que a lo lejos conversaba con Ginny y Hermione.

Ron sonrió y la señaló de modo burlón… "Eh… ya entiendo… esperas el momento correcto con Lunática… Luna… Luna Lovegood…" Dijo Ron titubeante cuando Neville lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Pues te lo repito, Harry…" Dijo Lupin tomando a Tonks por la cintura. "No tienes porque temerle al matrimonio…"

Harry sonrió feliz de volver a ver a su pareja favorita. "No, no es eso Remus… en verdad… es solo que decidimos estar así por ahora." Dijo echándole una rápida mirada a Ginny que conversaba con Luna y Hermione.

"Pues tu te lo pierdes…" Dijo Tonks abrazando a Lupin. "No puedo creer que hasta Ron, que parecía tan despistado, piense sentar cabeza primero que tu…"

"Ya me imagino lo que hubieran dicho tus padres, Harry…" Dijo Lupin alzando las cejas.

"¿Qué hubieran dicho?" Preguntó Harry sonriente.

"Lily seguramente hubiera reaccionado como Molly, pues aunque era una bruja moderna, tenía un profundo respeto por las tradiciones… y James… creo que el también hubiera hablado contigo al respecto…" Dijo Lupin sonriendo con nostalgia, después agregó "Tu padre adoraba el estar casado… siempre decía: Mi esposa es una bruja excepcional.."

Harry dejó escapar una risilla anhelante y se apuró en decir. "Ginny es una bruja excepcional…"

"Lo sé, Harry…" Dijo Lupin alzando las cejas.

"Ron, te noto un poco ausente…" Murmuró Hermione en el oído de Ron, unos momentos después.

"Aún estoy sorprendido con todo esto…" Dijo Ron mirando a su alrededor, todos parecían estar muy contentos de haberse reunido y poder volver a ver a personas que no habían visto en mucho tiempo, y en especial con tan buen pretexto de fondo: El compromiso de Ron y Hermione.

"Señorita Granger…" Se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore tras ellos.

"Profesor Dumbledore… me alegra mucho que se diera el tiempo para venir…" Dijo Hermione conmovida.

"Y como no iba a hacerlo, si he estado esperando por este momento tanto como Molly Weasley…" Dijo Dumbledore dulcemente. "Esta tarde le envié a tu madre unos cuantos Elfos Domésticos para que le ayudaran con la cena…", Hermione sonrió educadamente y bajó la mirada, por lo que Dumbledore dijo "Aunque como yo sé que en esta casa habitó la fundadora del P.E.D.D.O, no me quedó otra alternativa que pagar por el servicio…"

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio. "No tenía porque molestarse, Profesor…"

"Esta bien, esta bien… estaba pasando un mal rato pensando en que regalarles…" Dijo Dumbledore con sinceridad mientras su mirada se tornaba satisfecha mientras observaba a Nathair a lo lejos, jugando agradablemente con los gemelos: Bilius y Edmund.

" La Cena estará lista en cualquier momento!..." Exclamó educadamente la Sra. Granger.

"Como que esto hace todo mas real¿No?" Dijo Hermione abrazando a Ron.

Ron rió y alzando las cejas dijo "Pues no se tu, pero yo lo sentí real desde que tuve que gastar una fortuna en tu anillo…"

Hermione rió también. "Te amo, Ron."

"Hermione, querida!" Dijo La Sra. Weasley, acercándose a ambos, junto con su amiga, Madame Pomfrey. "Poppy acaba de tener una idea espectacular!"

"¿Ah, si?... ¿Qué idea?" Dijo Hermione titubeante.

"Imagina esto…" Dijo Molly con voz y ojos soñadores "Todos tus invitados esperan, y de repente llegas tu rompiendo el viento, en una carroza tirada por blancos Hipogrifos… !... ¿No les encanta la idea?"

Hermione estaba a punto de responder con un rotundo 'No', cuando Ron habló con tono encantado "Es brillante…"

"Ron¿Sabes cuanto costaría eso?" Murmuró Hermione alarmada después de que se alejaran un poco de Molly y Madame Pomfrey.

"Al diablo con eso, Hermione…" Dijo Ron con expresión de genuina alegría, "Te mereces eso y mas… tendrás todo lo que quieras…"

"Pero yo no…" Hermione dejó la frase a medias, cuando vio que el gesto de Ron se encontraba pálido. "¿Estas bien?"

Ron respiró profundo y se limitó a negar con la cabeza, tragó saliva con dificultad al sentir que la sangre se le helaba por todo el cuerpo "Hermione… en donde'sta'l baño" Dijo con actitud desesperada.

Hermione lo tomó del brazo y apresuradamente lo dirigió al baño del fondo. "Ron ¿Qué te sucede?..."

Ron habló intentando sonar mejor de lo que realmente se sentía "No es nada… ve con los invitados… yo voy en un momento…" Hermione lo miró sin estar muy convencida, por lo que Ron dijo "Por favor…"

Hermione asintió y se marchó llena de incertidumbre, no le había gustado en nada la expresión que la cara de Ron había tomado.

Ron aseguró la puerta del baño para que nadie entrara, después abriendo la llave del lavabo, se mojó la cara con abundante agua. Se sentó sobre la elegante bañera asustado, esperando a que algo sucediera. Su corazón latía acelerado, Ahogó un grito cuando sintió que cada poro de su piel ardía levemente. Se miró las manos y sus ojos se horrorizaron cuando vio que una capa de abundante pelo gris comenzaba a cubrirla. Se desabrochó las mangas de la camisa y las arremangó para comprobar que efectivamente sus brazos se cubrían de pelo al igual que sus manos.

"No… no… no…." Murmuró quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines. Parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba ahora cubierto de pelo, en algunas zonas mas largo que en otras. Se desabrochó la camisa por completo y miró extrañado que en el pecho y el abdomen no tenía más vello del habitual, sin embargo comenzó a sentir que la piel le endurecía y tomaba también un color grisáceo. Se tocó después la cara que sufría ahora el mismo efecto de endurecimiento y aterrado pudo sentir que sus orejas, ahora peludas, se alargaban en forma picuda.

Se acercó al espejo que pendía por encima del Lavabo pero antes de lograr verse, sintió una punzada de dolor en la quijada, la cual sentía que se estaba extendiendo, levantó la cara y logró ver su reflejo. "Maldición…" Murmuró con una voz casi aulladora. "Soy un hombre-lobo…"

"Querida… ¿En donde esta Ron?... Tu padre quiere hacer un brindis antes de la cena." Dijo la Sra. Granger después de dejar la plática que sostenía con la Profesora McGonnagal.

Hermione se sentía ansiosa "Ahora viene, mamá… hay que esperar un momento…"

"¿Esta todo bien, Hermione?..." Murmuró Harry al notar la expresión preocupada de su amiga.

"No lo sé…" Dijo Hermione mordiéndose los labios. "Creo que Ron esta enfermo… lleva en el baño casi quince minutos…"

Harry hizo gesto de repugnancia… "Sé que me arrepentiré de preguntar esto… pero… ¿Quieres que haga algo?"

Hermione asintió suplicante "Ve a ver si se le ofrece algo… mientras yo le digo a mi papá una buena excusa para que retenga su brindis hasta después de la cena… ahora te alcanzo..." Dijo dándole un apretón en el hombro en señal de agradecimiento, antes de alejarse en busca de su padre.

Harry caminó por el pasillo, alejándose del tumulto de la fiesta, hasta llegar al baño. Se rascó la cabeza sin saber que hacer exactamente, se aclaró la garganta y tocando la puerta dijo. "Eh, Ron… ¿Esta todo bien ahí adentro?..."

Por un momento nadie contestó, después una voz temerosa dijo "Harry?..."

"Si… soy yo… ¿Ron estas bien?" Escuchó un chasquido, la puerta se abrió un poco. Harry permaneció inmóvil, no podía creerlo, según parecía tenía que entrar. Dio un Resoplido desalentado y entró lentamente.

Ahogó un grito al encontrarse con el peludo hombre lobo. Casi inconscientemente tomó su varita y le apuntó.

"Harry, soy yo…" Murmuró el engendro.

Harry frunció el ceño confundido… "¿Ron?" El hombre lobo asintió, Harry se acercó a él. "¿Desde cuando eres un licántropo?"

"No soy un licántropo real!... es por un producto… de Fred y George…" Dijo Ron entre aullidos.

"Increíble…" Murmuró Harry sonriendo al ver la curiosa forma del hombre lobo con camisa y pantalones. "¿Quieres que le llame a Lupin?... Pueden compartir algunos consejos de moda, se sorprendería de ver que incluso un hombre-lobo puede conservar la elegancia"

"Harry, no bromees…" Dijo Ron dando un gruñido... "¿Qué voy a hacer?"

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Hermione entró ahogando al instante un grito. "Hermione… no te asustes…" Se apresuró a decir Ron.

"Ron?" Dijo Hermione incrédula. "¡Ron que te sucedió?" Exclamó acercándose a él para tocar su rostro.

"No te preocupes… ya se pasará…" Dijo Ron acariciando el cabello de Hermione con sus peludas manos.

"Ron¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?..." Dijo Hermione mientras su voz se quebraba y algunas lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

"Eh, pues yo… verás… Mione… esto no es real…" Dijo Ron titubeante.

Hermione lo miró confundida, y negaba con la cabeza sin entender lo que Ron decía, cuando sus ojos percibieron algo entre la camisa de Ron, que permanecía desabrochada. Con firmeza abrió la camisa, encontrándose con una frase de letras rojas sobre su torso lampiño: **_HOMBRE-LOBO PATROCINADO POR 'SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY'_ **

**"**Mira, esa no estaba antes…" Dijo Harry divertido después de leer la frase.

"¿Patrocinado por Sortilegios Weasley?"… Dijo Hermione lentamente mirando a Ron,. "Esos dos me tendrán que dar una explicación…" Dijo Hermione saliendo del baño sonando muy molesta.

"Esto no esta nada bien…" Dijo Ron tragando saliva asustado.

Hermione caminó con paso firme hasta la sala en donde se encontraban los invitados. "FRED!... GEORGE!" Se acercó hasta ellos con expresión furiosa, "¿COMO PUEDEN SER CAPACES DE HACERLE ESO A RON!... EL NO LES HA HECHO NADA!... ESTOY HARTA, HARTA DE SUS IDIOTECES!"

Fred y George sonrieron emocionados… "¿Entonces funcionó!" Exclamaron al unísono, dándose después un abrazo, mientras ambos murmuraban en tono solemne "Felicitaciones Señor Weasley!"

Los demás invitados miraban consternados a Hermione que se encontraba parada en el centro de la habitación, mirándolos como si en cualquier momento fuera a lanzarles un hechizo imperdonable. "En este momento," Comenzó a decir la iracunda bruja hablando entre dientes "Irán a revertir el hechizo… y después pedirán una disculpa pública a Ronald."

"Disculpa pública?" Exclamó Fred sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Hermione. "Disculpe usted, Señorita Sabelotodo, que después de todo, no lo sabe todo… pero Ron siempre ha estado consciente de los riesgos que implica el ser un Sujeto de Experimentos!"

"Y por cierto, no tenemos antídoto para esta poción… pero no te preocupes, para que este seguro lo marcamos como lobo falso… ya sabes, evitar molestas confusiones." Dijo George encogiéndose de hombros, restándole completa importancia al asunto.

"Un momento!..." Dijo Hermione pensando en cada una de las palabras que había sido dicha. "¿Sujeto de Experimentos?..." Dijo casi en un murmuro mientras unía información y recordaba la cara de Ron de los últimos días, así como su bien guardado secreto laboral. "CONTRATARON A RON COMO SU MALDITO SUJETO DE EXPERIMENTOS!"

Todos en la sala hicieron una exclamación de sorpresa, y miraron a los gemelos pasmados.

"Ron necesitaba empleo, y nosotros como buenos hermanos se lo dimos!... ¿Nos van a juzgar por eso!" Dijo George en tono ofendido.

"Han cruzado la línea…" Dijo Molly Weasley ahora quizá mas enojada que Hermione.

En ese momento Ron apareció en la entrada de la sala, provocando un grito de asombro de todos los presentes. "Hermione… lo siento…" Se lamentó entre tristes bramidos.

Hermione lo miró, "No puedo creer que confié en que serías lo suficientemente maduro como para no arriesgar la vida…"

"No seas dramática, mujer!" Exclamó Fred torciendo los ojos.

"Si, no la tomes contra Ron…" Dijo George buscando algo que decir "Después de todo el hizo todo esto solo por ti…"

Todos en la sala aprobaron enternecidos. Ginny miraba a Ron intentando no reír a carcajadas, lo que le fue imposible cuando Harry le dijo su pequeño chiste sobre la elegancia del Hombre-Lobo.

"Eso es cierto, querida…" Murmuró cuidadosa la Señora Weasley "Ron solo lo hizo para que tuvieras la carroza de hipogrifos que tanto quieres…"

"¿Qué tanto quiero?..." Dijo Hermione mirando incrédula a la Sra. Weasley. "YO NO QUIERO UNA MALDITA CAROZA TIRADA POR HIPOGRIFOS!..." Molly retrocedió asustada, por lo que Hermione disminuyó el volumen de su voz. "No quiero nada de lo que han planeado!... no quiero manteles bordados con oro y plata, ni me interesa un coro de sirenas… Mucho menos quiero cientos de invitados!..."

"Supongo que tampoco te interesa la bandada de hadas para iluminar el lugar…" Dijo Ginny en voz baja.

"Ni siquiera estaba enterada de eso!" Dijo Hermione exasperada. "Todo es excesivo, es mas de lo que alguna vez pudiera imaginar. No necesito nada de eso... lo único que necesito para la boda que siempre he soñado esta ahí, convertido en un maldito hombre-lobo…" Ron aulló frustrado. "Espero que estén contentos…" Dijo Hermione a los gemelos, "Haciendo que Ron tomara una poción sin ni siquiera tener el antídoto hecho…"

"No se necesita antídoto!"… Exclamó Fred cuando vio que Hermione se encontraba al borde del llanto.

"El hechizo se revertirá por si solo en unas tres horas…" Dijo George.

Hermione suprimió un grito de emoción y corrió a abrazar a Ron. "Lo siento, Hermione… lo siento tanto…" Murmuró Ron avergonzado.

"Tranquilo, Ron… ya escuchaste, todo va a estar bien en unas horas…"Dijo Hermione mirando su curioso rostro, y sin poderlo evitar, soltó una aliviada carcajada.

"Bien!..." Exclamó la Sra. Granger y digo "Ignoremos entonces que mi yerno es un hombre-lobo y sigamos con la fiesta!... la Cena esta ya servida…"

- -

"No estuvo tan mal después de todo…" Dijo Ron unas horas mas tarde, después de aparecer en el departamento de Hermione.

"Pese a que estuviste convertido en Hombre-Lobo, mas de la mitad de la cena… no… no estuvo tan mal…" Dijo Hermione torciendo los ojos.

"Aún no se me han borrado las letras del pecho… 'Sortilegios Weasley'… huh. Acaban de perder un empleado…" Dijo Ron bastante ofendido.

"Sabes… creo que llevaré el anillo con el papá de Gwen para que le introduzca las nuevas fotos que tomó Harry hoy…" Dijo Hermione con tono malicioso. "Aunque créeme… estén o no en el anillo, nunca olvidaré tu rostro peludo…"

"No creo que nadie lo haga…" Dijo Ron torciendo los ojos. "¿Viste la cara de Malfoy?... Estaba disfrutando como nunca, el desgraciado…"

- -

"QUIDDITCH!" Exclamaron Harry y Ginny apareciendo en la sala del departamento de Hermione, provocando que Nathair despertara sobresaltado en su confortable sofá.

El niño los miró, y como si aquel grito tuviera de repente sentido, sonrió brillantemente al encontrarse con Harry y la pelirroja, que portaban en su cara los colores de Gryffindor. "Hoy es sábado!" Exclamó Nathair contento.

"¿Que demonios les sucede… porque gritan?" Dijo Ron apareciendo despeinado y aún un poco adormilado en una de las puertas.

"QUIDDITCH!" Gritaron Harry, Nathair y Ginny.

Ron sonrió contento, y tomando su varita dijo "Ahora vuelvo…" PLOP!...

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, en los cuales Hermione se integró al grupo con expresión cansada, mientras se ponía un suéter, Ron volvió apareciéndose con un par de cajas, que infantilmente esparció en el suelo, dejando caer un contenido de innumerables objetos amarillos y rojos.

"RON!.." Exclamó Hermione molesta, "Porque tiras toda esa basura al suelo!"

"No es basura, amor…" Dijo Ron con voz dulce mientras miraba encantado todos los objetos que había en el suelo. "Es el 'arsenal Gryffindor'…"

- -

En Hogwarts los estudiantes caminaban apresurados con dirección al estadio de Quidditch, había montones de capuchas rojas, así como también un buen número de banderas verdes.

Ron, Harry, Ginny e incluso Hermione, caminaban emocionados, sintiéndose como parte de todo aquel aire estudiantil nuevamente, mientras Nathair, que marchaba de las manos de Hermione y Ginny, miraba a todos lados con gesto lleno de asombro.

Subieron a las gradas en donde se encontraba la ruidosa porra de Gryffindor, todos saludaron a los famosos héroes con alegría y los integraron rápidamente a los cánticos, gritos y saltos que efectuaban con solemnidad.

En las gradas de al lado se encontraban los profesores y el comentarista del partido, en ese momento Dumbledore tomaba su asiento acompañado, ni mas ni menos que, por Terrence Kavanagh: Ministro de Magia.

Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago al verlo llegar, actuando con tanta tranquilidad, en ese momento Kavanagh lo miró también, y Harry se integró nuevamente a los gritos de Gryffindor, como si le quisiera mostrar que su suspensión no le había mortificado en absoluto. Mientras Ron observaba, por encima del cabello de Hermione, que el Ministro de repente parecía tener la mirada perdida en Nathair, que sonriendo ondeaba una bandera de Gryffindor.

El partido inició y a los cinco minutos el marcador ya se encontraba a favor de Gryffindor, en un 40 – 0. El comentarista, al juicio de Harry y Ron debería ser cambiado lo más pronto posible, pues era como ver al mismísimo Neville narrando un partido. "Sullivan tiene la quaffle!... no, no, un momento es Watson… Watson la tiene, bueno, la tenia hace un rato, ahora la tiene Slytherin… o la tenía antes de lanzarla y que Brown, guardián de Gryffindor, la detuviera. SI Si !.. ahora la tiene Pipping … sigue! Si si!.. otra anotación de Gryffindor… 50 – 0"

De repente el juego se tornó sucio y agresivo por parte de los irritados Slytherin. Los golpeadores de túnicas verdes, volaban bravucones por todo el campo, dejándoles el camino libre a sus cazadores. Las Bludgers volaban peligrosamente por todo el terreno de juego, mientras el marcador rápidamente se había convertido en un 50 – 40.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione al igual que todos aquellos que los rodeaban, lanzaban feroces abucheos de desaprobación. "Coman fango, slytherin!" Gritaban tres eufóricos niños de primer grado. Nathair manipulado por todo aquel ambiente, se sentía también molesto con los jugadores de Slytherin.

"Loxton ha lanzado una bludger a Brown!..." Exclamó el comentarista, mientras en los aros Brown se recobraba del golpe.

"Malditos Slytherin!..." Exclamó Harry furioso.

"Alguien déle su merecido!" Dijo Ron a uno de los jugadores de Gryffindor que pasaban volando.

Nathair miró a Ron, y acercándose a la orilla de las gradas, aprovechó el tumulto para tomar su varita con disimulo y murmurar: "_Oppungo…" _Repentinamente la bludger que había lanzado el otro golpeador de Slytherin, salió disparada contra Loxton, y le pasó rozando por la cabeza, haciendo que por poco cayera de la escoba. Todos en las gradas rieron de Gryffindor y Nathair animado por las risas de sus tutores, volvió a su hechizo "_Oppugno Directo!"_ Esta vez la Bludger avanzó directamente hasta la cabeza de Loxton, a la cual golpeó fuertemente, y después de seguramente perder el conocimiento, el verde jugador cayó irremediablemente de la escoba, mientras todos hacían una exclamación de asustada sorpresa, menos Nathair, que reía y reía maliciosamente.


	55. La Nueva Etapa

Hola!

Híjole... que pena... una entrega dos días atrasada!... Ustedes deben de comprenderme, todo esto de las temporadas navideñas lo dejan a uno perdido... no es por Excusarme, pero andaba con todo eso de 'fin de curso'... y luego mi 'muso' en lugar de ponerme a escribir, me tenía el pensamiento acaparado... ¿Como podía pensar en Harry Potter, si solamente tenía mente para una sola cosa?... si si... Él.

Bueno, dejemos el amor por un momento... Espero que no me castiguen y me dejen comentarios... Como ya estoy de vacaciones, subiré el siguiente capitulo el Martes que viene y pues así nos normalizamos con las fechas, para que sigan siendo los martes.

Les mando un BESOTOOOOTOTOOTE... De antemano, gracias por su comprensión.

ATTE: Gemini Left.

P.D. : Pamme... no me hagas esperar mucho... (Ya sabes con que.)

P.D.2 : Gracias THIAGO por tus consejos... los utilizaré a lo largo de lo que queda.

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:** Nathair, animado por las risas de sus tutores, volvió a su hechizo "_Oppugno Directo!"_ Esta vez la Bludger avanzó directamente hasta la cabeza de Loxton, a la cual golpeó fuertemente, y después de seguramente perder el conocimiento, el verde jugador cayó irremediablemente de la escoba, mientras todos hacían una exclamación de asustada sorpresa, menos Nathair, que reía y reía maliciosamente.

* * *

**CAPITULO 54**

**_LA NUEVA ETAPA_**

_"Aresto Momentum!" _Exclamó consternado Dumbledore, haciendo que Loxton se suspendiera en el aire y fuera bajando lentamente.

Harry dio un suspiro de alivio, y recordó que ese mismo hechizo lo utilizó Dumbledore para salvarlo a él también.

Hermione buscó a Nathair con la mirada, esperando encontrarlo quizás un poco asustado por el suceso, sin embargo cuando sus ojos dieron con él el niño seguía aún riendo y peor aún, con una varita en la mano. "Nathair!" Exclamó molesta caminando entre empujones hacia él. "Nathair, que has hecho…" Murmuró con firmeza cuando estuvo cerca de él.

"Le di su merecido…" Dijo Nathair encogiéndose de hombros. "Como Ron lo pidió…"

Hermione negó con la cabeza… "No debiste… no debiste hacerlo Nathair…" Frunció el ceño recordando el otro detalle y dijo "¿Porque tienes una varita?"

Nathair no supo que decir, simplemente bajó la mirada. "Dame esa varita ahora, Nathair…" Dijo Hermione extendiendo la mano, aún preocupada al ver como sacaban a Loxton en una camilla.

Nathair le dio la varita sin oponer resistencia. Hermione la tomó y la guardó en su bolsillo junto a la de ella, cuando escuchó que Ron le llamaba "Mione, vamos a ver si todo esta bien!..." Hermione tomó a Nathair de la mano y lo llevó junto con ellos.

En la enfermería se encontraba también Dumbledore consternado, no había habido un suceso así desde que Harry estudiaba en Hogwarts.

"¿Esta todo bien?" Dijo Harry cuando entraron.

"Perdió el conocimiento… el golpe fue muy fuerte…" Dijo Dumbledore lleno de ansiedad mientras al final de la habitación Madame Pomfrey maniobraba con el herido.

Nathair miraba pasmado la consecuencia de su juego, sin embargo no podía decir que estuviera arrepentido, pues aún por la cabeza le recorría el triunfo de haber logrado un hechizo de tan buena calidad.

Hermione se movía pálida de un lugar a otro. Ron la tomó de las manos "Tranquila, todo va a estar bien… fue un accidente... estas cosas pasan…"

Hermione negó con la cabeza y murmuró "Vamos afuera, Ron…"

Salieron y cerraron las puertas de la enfermería, Hermione abrazó a Ron y comenzó a llorar. "Hermione… tranquilízate, no llores… ni que tu hubieras tenido la culpa…"

"Si la tengo…" Dijo Hermione sin levantar la cabeza.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos "¿Hechizaste la bludger?"

"No…" Murmuró Hermione entre sollozos. "Pero me atreví a confiar en que Nathair sería bueno… pensé que podríamos vencer a Voldemort de nuevo… sentía que lograríamos romper el Testamento…"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Murmuró Ron rompiendo el abrazo para mirarla a la cara.

"Esto no esta funcionando, Ron…" Dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de temor.

Ron la miró confundido y balbuceó… "¿Estas hablando sobre nosotros?... quiero decir… tu y yo?..."

"No…" Dijo Hermione dejando escapara un resoplido exasperado. "Hablo de Nathair…" Miró a Ron directamente a los ojos y murmuró " Ron, él fue el que provocó todo esto…" Ron frunció el ceño y quedó sin palabras mirándola por un momento.

En ese instante el Ministro de Magia pasó junto ellos, abriendo de par en par las puertas de la enfermería para entrar después. "Que sucedió aquí?..."

"Un accidente…" Dijo Dumbledore lleno de ecuanimidad.

El Ministro retrocedió unos pasos cuando su mirada encontró a Nathair. Después intentando parecer casual dijo "Y ellos… ¿Qué hacen aquí?..."

"¿Pues usted que cree que hacemos…?" Dijo Harry con irónica incredulidad "Estamos aprovechando las vacaciones que usted nos dio…" Hermione miró a Harry con precaución, esperando que no fuera hablar de más, sin embargo ya bien sabía que su amigo era incapaz de quedarse callado. "Por cierto, Hermione… De donde crees que habrá sacado Nathair el gusto por el Quidditch… De Eileen o de…"

"No hables mas de la cuenta, Potter…" Dijo Kavanagh sin perder la serenidad.

Nathair miró a Harry sonriendo, una de las palabras que habían sido dichas de repente lo hizo olvidar todo. "Eileen… ¿Es mi mamá verdad?…" Sus ojos parecían emocionados "Me hubiera gustado saber si a ella le gustaba el Quidditch…"

Kavanagh lo miró al hablar y sus ojos de repente parecieron perder la calma, bajó la cabeza y antes de salir apresuradamente dijo con voz entrecortada "Ella adoraba el Quidditch…"

Todos lo miraron salir en silencio, sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra. Ginny le echó una mirada a Harry y sin decir nada mas salió presurosa tras el ministro.

"Señor Ministro!"… Exclamó a unos metros de él.

Kavanagh se detuvo y sin estar muy convencido giró para encontrarse con la pelirroja.

"Soy Ginny Weasley… y… solo quería…. Decir… que…" Dijo Ginny sintiéndose de repente insegura al hablar "lo entiendo… entiendo que esté asustado… pero tiene que pensar las cosas…"

"Ginny Weasley…" Dijo El Ministro asintiendo en un gesto de que sabía quien era… pensó un momento sus palabras y lleno de ecuanimidad dijo "Yo tengo una familia… y la amo… no permitiría que nada la pusiera bajo riesgo… No estoy asustado de nada… simplemente hago lo que estoy seguro que todos haríamos… y eso es, proteger a los que amamos."

"Pero.."

"Eileen es parte de un doloroso pasado que dejé lejos hace mucho tiempo y al que renuncié volver a pensar… ella hizo su vida… lejos de mi" Dijo el ministro haciendo una pausa como si le costara trabajo continuar, "Y yo hice la mía… y no quiero saber más del asunto…" miró a Ginny y educadamente dijo "Que tenga buen día…" y después de eso, se marcho.

-- -- -- --

"Nathair, no sabes cuanto me has desilusionado…" Dijo Hermione cuando partieron de Hogwarts y llegaron a Hogdwelled. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Pero si el fue el primero en portarse mal!..." Exclamó Nathair mientras Harry, Ron y Ginny lo miraban consternados. "Y solo conmigo están enojados!"

"Y la varita!... dime de donde la sacaste?" Dijo Hermione tomando la varita de su bolsillo. Harry, Ron y Ginny miraron la varita alarmados.

"Tenias una varita!" Exclamó Ron intentando esconder el temor que eso le provocaba.

Nathair miró el suelo, considerando si debía decir la verdad o no, después de unos silenciosos segundos, habló: "Es de Gail, mi amiga, me la prestó el otro día y olvidé devolvérsela…"

"¿Y ella olvidó pedírtela?" Dijo Ginny con tono incrédulo. "No creo que olvide su varita, cuando la necesita en casi todas sus asignaturas, Nathair…"

El niño dio un suspiro derrotado. "Esta bien, esta bien… La encontré en el sótano… cuando te estaba ayudando a ordenarlo…" Le dijo a Ginny.

Hermione miró a Ron con complicidad cuando supieron que la varita provenía de Hogdwelled, todo parecía un plan perfectamente estructurado. "Supongo que te queda claro, que no te devolveremos la varita…" Dijo Hermione poniéndose las manos en la cintura. Nathair asintió levemente.

"Y tendrá que recibir un castigo…" Dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos. Hermione miró a Ron e intentó suprimir una sonrisa cuando lo encontró muy en su papel de padre regañón. Ron pasó una mano por su barbilla mientras pensaba "Se vienen las vacaciones navideñas… y habrá mucho tiempo para volar en escoba, sin embargo, solo podrás hacerlo cuando te levantemos el castigo… mientras tanto, confiscaremos tu escoba"

Nathair sintió como si alguien le hubiera apachurrado el corazón, asintió y con la cabeza baja se dirigió al jardín.

Ron miró satisfecho a Hermione, sin embargo su satisfacción quedó en el suelo cuando Hermione habló. "Y tu, Ronald… espero que cuides mas tus comentarios la próxima vez y dejes de pedir que alguien haga justicia cuando Nathair puede escucharte."

-- -- --

Harry abrió los ojos el domingo y sonrió al encontrarse frente a la visión que más lo confortaba: Ginny. Algunos cuantos mechones de cabello pelirrojo caían sobre su cara, por lo que Harry en una caricia los colocó de tras de su oreja. Ginny abrió los ojos. El corazón de Harry latió más fuerte al mirar aquellos ojos azules.

"Harry…" Murmuró sonriendo. "¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Excelente… como cada noche desde que estoy contigo…" Dijo Harry sin poder dejar de mirarla. "Se acerca una fecha especial… sabes?"

Ginny torció los ojos y sonrió… "Claro que lo se!... Nuestro Aniversario…"

"Si que lo sabes…" Dijo Harry contento. "Nos queda mucho por delante, Gin…" Agregó con la mirada perdida. Ginny permaneció en silencio, le parecía que Harry diría algo más. Así era. "Y nosotros decidiremos como vivirlo…"

"¿A que te refieres?" Repuso Ginny un poco confundida.

"No sé… he estado pensando…" Dijo Harry mientras se recostaba nuevamente sobre su almohada y su mirada se perdía en el techo, como si este tuviera un interesante partido de Quidditch que ver. "Al aceptar el compromiso de estar con alguien, estas aceptando una posibilidad de que exista mas dolor si pierdes a esa persona… sin embargo, la plenitud que te da es también mas grande… y a mi me ha encantado este tiempo contigo… Si no hubiera aceptado el temor de perderte, no hubiera tenido la alegría de tenerte…"

Ginny sonrió "Eres el hombre mas tierno que existe…" mientras se acercaba a el y se recostaba sobre su pecho. "¿Pero a que viene todo esto eh?... ¿Los aniversarios te ponen reflexivo?"

"Pues si… Los aniversarios, las fiestas Navideñas que se acercan… todo eso… " Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de Ginny. "Es solo que, de repente te encuentras con que has compartido todo un año con alguien y que ese año ha sido el más maravilloso de toda tu vida y piensas… 'Soy un idiota por temer a un compromiso mas profundo… ella es la mujer de mi vida… con ella quiero formar la familia que siempre he anhelado… estando con ella no necesito más, pues lo tengo todo…"

Ginny se levantó rápidamente y apoyándose sobre su mano, miró a Harry a los ojos. "¿Estas diciendo todo esto hipotéticamente?... o lo estas proponiendo…"

Nuevamente la claridad de Ginny hizo reír a Harry que se enderezó y quedó sentado cómodamente, recargado sobre su almohada. Miró a Ginny calculador y dijo "Eso depende…"

"¿De que?..." Dijo Ginny estrechando los ojos.

"Hipotéticamente… si yo te propusiera eso… tu sabes… tu ¿que dirías?…" Dijo Harry un poco titubeante, después repitió "Hipotéticamente."

Ginny rió negando con la cabeza… "¿Hipotéticamente?... a ese tipo de cosas no se les puede dar una respuesta hipotética, Harry…" Después le lanzó una almohada a la cara juguetonamente y dijo con simpleza "Si aún no estas muy seguro, no tienes porque decir nada…"

"No, no…" Dijo Harry con rapidez "No es eso… es solo que bueno, no se si tu prefieras seguir así… y si yo te lo pido y me dices que no… pues no podré evitar sentirme decepcionado…"

Ginny lo miró por un momento sin decir nada, Harry pudo ver como su cara se iba sonrojando poco a poco. La pelirroja habló con voz firme y convencida "Yo no temo a comprometerme mas… no cuando es contigo… así que Hipotéticamente… si me dijeras que soy la mujer de tu vida, que conmigo no necesitas mas… que estas pleno… y me propusieras.. bueno, todo lo que sigue… Lo mas seguro es que diría que si, Harry…" Sonrió y lo abrazó, después agregó "Tu sabes…Hipotéticamente…"

"Es bueno saberlo…" Dijo Harry quedando pensativo mientras abrazaba a Ginny que también tenía la mirada perdida.

-- -- --

Ron dio un largo bostezo después de abrir los ojos y miró a su lado "Hey, ya estas despierta…"

Hermione asintió y murmuró "Ron, que vamos a hacer con todo esto…"

"¿Puedes ser mas específica?..." Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño… "¿Te refieres a la boda… o te refieres a las investigaciones con Skeeter… ó quizás al hecho de que tengo que encontrar trabajo…"

"A Nathair!.. me refiero a Nathair…" Dijo Hermione torciendo los ojos.

"Oh… eso… Pues no lo sé… ¿Tenemos que hacer algo?" Dijo Ron bajando la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Has pensado en enviarlo a Azkaban?..." Indagó temeroso.

Hermione lo miró al instante "No… claro que no…"

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Ron estirando sus extremidades sintiendo un extraño alivio.

"He pensado que tenemos que dejar un poco nuestro egoísmo… y compartir mas tiempo con él…" Dijo sin mirar a Ron. "Hasta ahora lo hemos dejado solo y mira lo que sucedió… encontró una varita y aprendió a hacer hechizos… Nathair es muy inteligente Ron… podría llegar a hacer muchas cosas."

"Esta bien… lo haremos…" Dijo Ron con solemnidad, después tomo la mano de Hermione y la jaló hacia él en un abrazo. "Pero ahora deja de pensar en eso…"

Hermione se dejó abrazar sonriendo, después agitó la cabeza y rompió el abrazo, poniéndose de pie después "No, no, Ron.. ¿ves a lo que me refiero?"

Unos momentos después salieron de la habitación, Nathair se encontraba desayunando un plato de cereal solo en la mesa. Los miró un instante antes de volver su vista al plato.

Hermione le dio un suave codazo a Ron, por lo que este dijo "Hey, Nathair… ¿Sabes jugar ajedrez?"

"Si…" Dijo mientras cuchareaba aburrido su cereal "Aprendí con los Hiperbóreos… no había mucho que hacer allá arriba…"

"Genial… y ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo?" Dijo Ron con tono casual.

Nathair lo miró un momento con gesto confundido, "Si.. claro que si…" Se sintió contento, parecía que después de todo no estaban tan molestos con él. Era un alivio, toda la noche se había soñado que caminaba entre las habitaciones de Hogdwelled y encontraba a Harry, éste volteaba y lo miraba enojado, después le lanzaba un grito diciéndole que se largara… Lo mismo sucedió con Ron cuando se lo topó en su sueño, aunque Ron no parecía enojado, estaba más bien inexpresivo, pero sus ojos parecían reflejar odio. Mientras tanto Hermione lo perseguía diciéndole lo desilusionada que estaba de él, y Ginny lloraba y lo señalaba diciéndole 'Eres un niño malo'.

"Bueno… pues termina tu cereal y jugamos…" Dijo Ron sonriéndole, no podía negarlo, le había tomado ya mucho afecto al niño, y es que era imposible no hacerlo.

"Nathair, hoy irás por la tarde con Harry y Ginny… Ron y yo tenemos unos asuntos por arreglar…" Dijo Hermione untándole mermelada a un pan tostado.

Unas horas después durante las cuales, Hermione había estado trabajando en su escritorio sobre asuntos del Departamento de Misterios, y Ron y Nathair habían jugado cerca de 4 partidos de Ajedrez, los cuales había ganado Ron, se escuchó un leve murmuró.

"No… no… no, tiene que haber un error…." Era Ron, que frenéticamente miraba el tablero de Ajedrez.

"¿Esta todo bien?..." Dijo Hermione mirándolos desde el escritorio.

Nathair miró a Hermione y sonrió emocionado "Le gané…"

"¿Qué?" Dijo Hermione caminando hacia ellos. Mientras Ron continuaba en su revisión delirante sin levantar la cara. "¿Pero como?..."

"Como decía Fasgad… Estrategia…" Dijo Nathair satisfecho. "Me debes una ida a Honeydukes!"

"Si, si… claro…" Dijo Ron aún sin levantar la cara.

Hermione rió sin decir nada. "Vamos, Ron… Tenemos que llevar a Nathair a Hogdwelled."

-- -- --

"Claro que no… el padre de Bowman Wright era mago…" Dijo Harry dando un sorbo a su jugo de moras.

"Era Muggle!..." Dijo Ginny torciendo los ojos, los dos sostenían, desde hacía unos minutos, una discusión sobre la vida del inventor de la Snitch dorada. "Por Merlín, Harry… Soy Profesora de Historia de la Magia…"

El fuego de la chimenea cambió a verde y Ron, Hermione y Nathair aparecieron.

"Hey, Ron… El padre de Bowman Wright: Muggle o Mago?..." Dijo Harry después de un ademán de saludo.

Ron se sacudió el polvo de su ropa y dijo con sencillez "Muggle…"

Ginny rió y Harry en un último intento dijo "Hermione¿tu que dices…?"

"No es lo que yo diga… es lo que la historia dice… así que: Muggle."

"Demonios…" Murmuró Harry tomando un bocado de verduras.

"Me debes un caldero nuevo…" Dijo Ginny con expresión autosuficiente.

"Vaya, si parece que hoy no es el día de nuestros suspendidos Aurores…" Dijo Hermione mientras Ron le echaba una mirada que decía 'Muchas gracias'.

"Le gané a Ron en el ajedrez!.." Exclamó Nathair, que hasta ese momento no había dejado de canturrear su sorpresiva victoria. "Y me tiene que llevar a Honeydukes!"

Ginny soltó una enorme carcajada al igual que Harry.

"Tu de que te ríes…" Le dijo Ron a Harry con gesto exasperado "La burla debería ser para ti… pues hasta un niño me ganó y tu no has podido hacerlo…"

"¿Ah si…?" Dijo Harry con expresión de falso desafío "¿Quieres apostar?"

"Dejen de apostar ustedes dos…" Dijo Hermione tomando a Ron de la mano. "Además no hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos ya, Ronald"

"Nos volveremos a ver, Harry…" Dijo Ron aceptando el desafío… "Esto no se ha terminado…"

-- -- --

Tocaron en la habitación No. 5 del Caldero Chorreante. Cecilia Malfoy se encontraba ya adentro.

"Llegué un poco antes, para irla poniendo en trance…" Murmuró, después de dejarlos pasar y saludarse apropiadamente. Rita se encontraba ya tendida sobre la cama y como si estuviera en un profundo sueño.

"Me alegro… esa bruja me irrita cuando esta despierta…" Dijo Ron aliviado al verla dormida.

"¿A dónde quieren que los lleve hoy?" Dijo Cecilia conectando el Pensadero de Hipnosis.

"Me gustaría saber que fue lo que le dijo Rita a Kavanagh…" Dijo Hermione con firmeza. "No entiendo porque, si supuestamente se amaban tanto, no quiere escuchar nada de ella…"

Cecilia asintió… "Bien, entonces entren…"

Ron y Hermione obedecieron y después de haberse quitado el abrigo, tocaron el líquido dentro del pensadero.

Todo permaneció oscuro un momento, hasta que alrededor de ellos se fue materializando un largo pasillo, Hermione y Ron sabían que se encontraban en el Ministerio.

Escucharon unos pasos, y encontraron a Rita que caminaba con firmeza, se apretaba las manos nerviosa, como si estuviera apunto de enfrentarse a algo que la llenaba de ansiedad. Se detuvo frente a una puerta: Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes. Jefe de Departamento: Terrence Kavanagh.

Rita entró, Hermione y Ron entraron con ella. Caminaron entre todos los magos y brujas pertenecientes a ese departamento. Hasta que Rita se detuvo frente a una puerta. Tocó, la puerta se abrió y entraron. Era la oficina de Terrence, mas pequeña de la que tenía ahora, pero claramente se podía ver que era la oficina de alguien bien acomodado en el Ministerio. El Cielo afuera estaba oscuro, y la lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas, pese a que el ministerio se encontraba bajo tierra, el clima real que existía en Londres se podía apreciar bastante bien.

Terrence estaba en su escritorio, su expresión, comúnmente serena, parecía ahora un poco turbada. Se puso de pie rápidamente y aseguró la puerta de su oficina.

"¿Esta todo bien?... ¿Cómo esta Eileen?" Dijo Kavanagh mirando a Rita aprensivamente, "Escuché que la Marca Tenebrosa apareció muy cerca de su barrio…"

"Eileen esta bien… no se encontraba ahí cuando los Mortífagos llegaron…" Dijo Rita, llena de alivio, pues sabía que Eileen se encontraba segura en la casa de sus padres.

"¿En dónde esta entonces?... ¿La escondiste?" Preguntó Kavanagh mostrando también su propio alivio.

Rita bajó la mirada. "Eileen se fue del Reino Unido…"

Kavanagh frunció el ceño "No había necesidad de tanto… pero esta bien… si quiere sentirse mas segura esta bien… ¿En donde esta?"

"No creo conveniente que lo sepas…" Dijo Rita mirando la luz que los relámpagos producían en el exterior. "Eileen lo ha pensado mejor, y ya no quiere saber de ti…"

Terrence la miró confundido. "¿De que estas hablando?"

"Aidan Lynch fue a buscarla…" Dijo Rita recordando el relato que Eileen había inventado.

"¿Su antiguo novio?..." Dijo Terrence contrariado.

"Si… le dijo que el podía ofrecerle todo, que con él no tenía porque esconderse, que la llevaría lejos del peligro de la guerra…"

"¿Y aceptó?" Preguntó Kavanagh incrédulo, casi sin voz.

"Debes entenderla, tenía miedo…" Dijo Rita con las manos temblorosas. "Aidan siempre fue un buen hombre… y posiblemente la chispa que había entre ellos siguió encendida todo este tiempo… no lo sé… lo único que sé es que se fue ayer…" El Ministro tomó asiento como si sus pies no pudieran sostenerlo más. Rita continuó "Me pidió que te dijera que no la odiaras… que era lo mejor para los dos, que si la amabas la comprenderías… Que si el destino estaba de su lado, se volverían a encontrar y entonces si estarían juntos para siempre…"

"Juntos para siempre!" Exclamó furioso Kavanagh "Si se marcho con un Maldito jugador de Quidditch!... como vamos a estar juntos para siempre eh!..."

"Tranquilízate, Terry…" Dijo Rita llena de mortificación.

Kavanagh dio un respiro intentando calmarse, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por la furia y el llanto que luchaba por salir. "Al menos supe el tipo de bruja que era antes de dejarlo todo por ella…"

"No digas eso, no lo digas… siempre hay un montón de elementos en la historia que nos hacen actuar del modo en que lo hacemos… y si tu no los conoces no tienes derecho a decir nada…"

"Lo único que me importa, es que Eileen se fue… que me mintió diciéndome que esperaría por mi… y que me voy a casar con Emma Scrimgeour" Dijo Terrence que se abalanzó a Rita en un abrazo, dejando escapar finalmente unas furiosas lágrimas sobre su hombro. "Te pido, Rita… que jamás vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre en mi presencia…" Rita lloraba también, consciente de la mentira que había llevado a Romper el amor de sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo.

Ron pasó saliva y abrazó a Hermione, intentando asegurarse de que aún estaba junto a él. De repente todo volvió a ser oscuridad y Hermione y Ron fueron lanzados al exterior del pensadero.

Miraron a su alrededor desconcertados y encontraron a Rita despierta y un poco alterada. Junto a ella, Cecilia Malfoy murmuraba palabras que al parecer eran para tranquilizarla. "¿Pudieron ver lo que querían?" Preguntó la magipsikis.

"Si…" Respondió Ron aún inquieto por aquel recuerdo "Vaya que lo pudimos ver…"

-- -- --

En Hogdwelled, Nathair, Harry y Ginny habían terminado un divertido partido de Gobstones, era la primera vez que Nathair lo jugaba y le había parecido lo mas gracioso del mundo.

"Por cierto, Nathair…Ya te tengo el libro que necesitas para hacer la tarea que te dejé" Dijo Ginny mientras se limpiaba el líquido que los Gobstones lanzaban al que perdía.

"Que bien… en donde esta?" Dijo Nathair emocionado, cualquier cosa que significara 'conocer un poco más' lo entusiasmaba.

Ginny caminó hacia el estante y lo tomó. Era un ejemplar de 'Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna'. "Si necesitas ayuda, solo dime, de acuerdo?"

"Si, si!.. iré a hacerla ahora mismo." Y tomando el libro corrió a la habitación que estaba preparada para el en Hogdwelled.

"No te duermas tan tarde!" Exclamó Ginny ayudando después a Harry a recoger el desorden provocado por los Gobstones. "Hermione me mataría si Nathair se duerme después de la hora establecida!" Dijo a Harry torciendo los ojos.

Nathair entró a su habitación y colocó el libro sobre la cama, lo abrió y comenzó a hojearlo, encontró fascinante el invento del 'Revelador' algo parecido a una goma, de color rojo, que si se aplica sobre tinta invisible se pueden leer los mensajes.

"Nathair…" Escuchó un murmuró de una familiar voz.

"¿Tom?" Dijo Nathair levantando la vista del libro.


	56. Una Amigable Invitación

**hi!... Si SI!.. lo logré!... un capi mas.. y en martes!... JAJA... **

**Bueno, espero que les guste... no tengo mucho que decir... este capi es... mmm.. digamos apto para estas temporadas... si si amigos... no olviden que estas fechas son, mas que nada, para llenarse de paz y compartirla... no dejen que el lado oscuro se apodere de ustedes... **

**Cornamenta:** Un BESO enorme!.. eres una lindisima persona...

**María:** Me alegra seguir recibiendo comentarios tuyos...¿Bueno o malo?... je je.. ya lo veremos...

**Anattripotter:** Yo tambiéne spero que todo siga viento en popa, mientras tanto.. gracias por seguir aqui..

**oOo.Thea.oOo:** He aqui otro capi, para que no dures con la intriga por mas tiempo... espero que te guste! y espero también seguir recibiendo comentarios tuyos.

**Mony-hp:** ... eeeh.. ¿Que recuerdos te trajo eso de 'hipoteticamente' eh?... anda cuentame.. me llenaste de curiosidad... :) ... y como respuesta a '¿Que haremos con mi muso?... Ouch.. no sé... lo que si sé es que el les envía saludos y pide no ser entomatado por una muchedumbre enardecida...

**Thiago:** Conque darle una paliza a mi muso eh!... no no.. condenado eso si que no te lo permitiría... gracias por tus comentarios y demás... pero te advierto... nada de amenazas a mi muso... je je..

Y después de la advertencia... **Zv nzbepvgb... irf pbzb gr qrsvraqb ?... rfdhr GR NZB !...**

Besos!

**ATTE. Gemini Left...**

**

* * *

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

"Nathair…" Escuchó un murmuró de una familiar voz.

"¿Tom?" Dijo Nathair levantando la vista del libro.

* * *

CAPITULO 55

**_UNA AMIGABLE INVITACIÓN_**

"Si, Nathair… Tom… Tu amigo al que has dejado un poco olvidado…" Dijo la voz muy cerca de su oído.

"No he tenido tiempo de estudiar el libro…" Dijo Nathair con firmeza.

"No… tu sabes bien que no es eso… me has dejado de lado…" Dijo la fría voz de Tom.

"Ayer me quitaron mi varita…" Dijo Nathair con sencillez.

"Eso no es un obstáculo, mi niño… Yo puedo hacer que tengas todo lo que quieres… incluso lo que ves mas imposible…" La voz paseaba lentamente por la habitación.

"¿Ah si?..." Preguntó Nathair incrédulo. "Y ¿Cómo?.. si ni siquiera te puedo ver…"

"No necesitas verme… el poder reside dentro de ti… si tan solo continuaras con tus lecciones lo sabrías…" La voz de Tom siseaba en un constante murmullo.

Nathair bajó la mirada. "Ya no sé si quiero seguir…" Dijo un poco inseguro. "Creo que algunos de los hechizos no son buenos… hacen daño."

"No tienes opción, Nathair… es tu misión… para eso estas vivo… solo para eso existes… para limpiar al mundo mágico de la escoria de los Sangre Sucia…"

"Pero no son malos… no tiene sentido…" Dijo Nathair aún renuente.

"Son sucios… siempre terminan por abandonarte… no tienen lealtad ni a un mundo ni a otro… no deben existir…"

Nathair agitó la cabeza. "No me importa… busca a otro, Tom, yo no quiero seguir."

Tom soltó una áspera carcajada. "No, mi niño… no tienes opción… Naciste para esto y yo estoy dentro de ti… No hagas esto difícil… haz lo que te digo y no te faltará nada… pues yo nunca te abandonaré… viviré contigo siempre… viviré en tu magia… gobernaré tus sueños…"

"Pero si lo hago, mis tutores estarán molestos conmigo… o se pondrán tristes… no quiero que estén tristes y enojados por mi culpa…" Dijo Nathair negando con la cabeza lentamente.

"Tus tutores…" Dijo la voz, dejando escapar después una risotada. "A ellos no les importas… solo quieren vigilarte… quieren evitar que te llenes de gloria, ellos saben de tu poder escondido, Nathair… y quieren evitar que seas mas poderoso y famoso que ellos…"

"No… Hermione me quiere… me lo ha dicho… y Ginny también…" Dijo Nathair con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Pero acaso te han mostrado ese cariño?... ¿Te han adoptado entonces como su hijo?... ¿Te han dado un apellido?... No… no lo han hecho, pues para ellos eres solamente una misión… no quieren que les compliques la vida mas de lo que ya lo has hecho… ellos cumplen su misión y tu debes cumplir la tuya…" La voz guardó silencio un momento. "Piensa en mis palabras, Nathair… Serás el mas grande… todos te harán reverencia… todos…"

Nathair pensó un momento y sin decir otra cosa salió de su habitación.

-- -- --

En la Habitación No.5 del Caldero Chorreante, Rita se había normalizado. Tomaba un té mientras evitaba la mirada de los presentes.

"Gracias por continuar con esto, Rita…" Dijo Hermione en tono sincero. No podía evitar sentir compasión por ella, después de adentrarse en sus recuerdos y descubrir que no todo en su vida eran cínicos reportajes.

Rita asintió sin levantar la mirada. Dio un sorbo a su té. "Tenía mucho tiempo sin querer recordar todo esto… fue difícil… en especial después de lo que sucedió… en… en Hogdwelled."

Hermione permaneció un momento en silencio. Después con gesto confundido dijo algo que se había estado preguntando desde que salió del pensadero. "¿Cómo fue que tu relación con el Ministro cambió?... Parecían ser buenos amigos…"

"Fue poco después de que Eileen murió y la guerra terminó…" Dijo Rita con amargura. "Scrimgeour aun no renunciaba a su puesto de Ministro, Emma y Terrence se habían casado ya, pese a que yo le dije que se tomara las cosas con calma, pese a que la guerra estaba aún en etapas difíciles cuando lo hizo… Me encontré con él para intentar hablar de lo que realmente había sucedido… Tenía que saber que Eileen había tenido un hijo de ambos, tenía que saber que ella lo amó aún en sus últimos momentos…" Rita sonrió, mas una enorme aflicción se podía ver en su rostro. "Terrence no quiso escucharme, por supuesto… no quería saber nada que tuviera que ver con Eileen… al principio seguí intentando decírselo… pero después, no encontré sentido en hacerlo, Terrence era feliz de nuevo, Emma era una buena mujer después de todo, su primera hija nació y yo, por el cariño que alguna vez le tuve, desistí de todo intento por llevarlo de nuevo al recuerdo de Eileen… y preferí distanciarme de él… Terry no hizo el intento por procurar la amistad, no lo culpo, mi amistad la relacionaba por completo con Eileen… y eso fue lo que sucedió… Poco después cuando se hizo Ministro, Terrence estaba temeroso de que yo fuera a contarlo todo, me dijo que le pidiera lo que fuera… pensé que sería bueno dejar en orden mi situación ilegal de Animago… aunque realmente no tenía la intención de contar nunca su secreto… hasta que supe… que bueno… ustedes habían encontrado al niño."

Hermione y Ron habían quedado sin palabras. Rita era simplemente un personaje impredecible, que no dejaba escapar nunca una oportunidad. Ron se aclaró la garganta y dijo " ¿Y el Ministro nunca intentó buscar a Eileen por su cuenta?... Digo, después de todo, Aidan Lynch es un jugador famoso… hubiera sido sencillo encontrarlo y darse cuenta de que nada era cierto."

"Terrence es un hombre orgulloso… y Eileen se aprovechó justamente de eso… fue por eso que en la mentira decidió meter a Aidan, pues Terry sabía que Eileen mantenía la amistad con el, vía lechuza… así que de ese modo Terrence comenzaría a especular cosas como que lo había estado engañando con él todo el tiempo… y, por su mismo orgullo, no haría el intento de encontrarla…"

Cecilia dio un suspiro "Los seres humanos somos increíbles… somos capaces de renunciar a cualquier cosa solo por proteger lo nuestro… yo entiendo a la tal Eileen… no se de que sería capaz solo para asegurarme de que mi 'Julius' esté bien…"

"¿Si?..." Dijo Ron pensativo. "Pues ahora yo entiendo al Ministro… los jugadores de Quidditch no son de fiar, yo estaría actuando del mismo modo…"

Hermione torció los ojos "Pero Eileen no se fue con Aidan, Ron…"

"Pero Kavanagh no lo sabe…" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

"Lo que resta será en otra sesión…" Dijo Cecilia profesionalmente. "Según entiendo todo lo que sucedió en Hogdwelled lo presenciaste en forma de escarabajo…" Miró a Rita que asintió casualmente, y la magipsikis continuó. "Posiblemente no pueda recuperarse todo por completo… pero estoy segura de que las cosas con importancia las tendrás en tu mente, el cerebro registra automáticamente aquello que considera relevante, aunque algunas veces no nos demos cuenta… Eso si… tendré que llevarte a un trance mas profundo."

Rita asintió comprensiva, "Espero que entiendan que no se cuando podrá ser la siguiente sesión… estas fechas están siempre cargadas de trabajo…"

"Dímelo a mi…" Dijo Hermione con un suspiro cansado. "Pensé que el Departamento de Misterios sería un poco mas relajado que los demás departamentos… pero déjenme decirles que…" Hermione se detuvo cuando se encontró con la mirada curiosa de todos, esperando saber con detalle que es lo que puede poner en caos el Departamento de Misterios. "Que estoy hablando de más… lo siento…"

-- -- --

TOK, TOK… Harry escuchó un tímido toque en su puerta. Se levantó de la cama confundido, no tenía mucho tiempo de haber caído rendido al sueño, abrió la puerta. Nathair estaba del otro lado, con una almohada en una mano y una cobija en la otra. "Que sucede…" Dijo Harry en un susurro.

Nathair pensó por un momento que decir. "Tengo pesadillas…" Dijo mirando al suelo, realmente lo que quería era un lugar en el que se sintiera alejado por un momento de Tom.

Harry asintió y tocando su cabeza lo invitó a pasar. "Entra… no te muevas mucho, Ginny ya esta dormida…" Sintió un inesperado nudo en la garganta y se alegró de repente de estar ahí para reconfortar a Nathair, recordó como él, un sinnúmero de ocasiones, tuvo que enfrentar a la terrible sensación que dejan las pesadillas completamente solo, justo como Ron una vez se lo dijo: Encerrado en su alacena bajo las escaleras.

Harry subió nuevamente a la cama, mientras Nathair se acomodó en el piso. "¿Qué haces?" Dijo Harry secretamente enternecido. Nathair lo miró sin entender, por lo que Harry agregó "¿No pensarás quedarte ahí, o sí?... El suelo esta frío, sube acá…" Nathair sonrió incrédulo. Harry repuso. "Quieres enfermarte y tomar la horrible medicina que Hermione prepara?" Nathair negó con la cabeza y sin dudarlo mas subió a la cama y se acomodó entre Harry y Ginny. En ese momento no le importó si Harry solo lo veía como una 'misión'… lo único que le importaba era que lo había dejado entrar en su habitación y no solo eso, también lo había dejado dormir entre ellos.

-- -- --

Durante los siguientes días Nathair omitió lo más que pudo el Libro del Heredero, sin embargo al no querer problemas con su amigo Tom, decidió no dejarlo completamente de lado, aunque aún sin varita no podía avanzar mucho. Las vacaciones Navideñas se acercaban cada día más, y el castillo mostraba a cada momento nuevas decoraciones en las cuales Nathair podía perderse mirándolas por horas, la emoción de las fechas lo embargaba, siendo esta su primera navidad fuera del orfanato y lejos de los Hiperbóreos. Mientras tanto sus tutores le mantenían la vista encima y pasaban todo el tiempo que podían con él. Fuera su misión o no, eso no le importaba a Nathair, realmente se la estaba pasando como siempre había soñado, y pese a los dolores de su cicatriz, cada día estaba más convencido de que, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione eran, por más extraño que pareciera, su familia.

Hermione había optado por releer cientos de veces la profecía, intentando descubrir algún juego que palabras que les revelara la respuesta al problema, aunque ella sabía bastante bien que las profecías solo mostraban trozos de futuro, y no respuestas a consecuencias del pasado.

_"Mas la esperanza vive en la botella de miel... solo esta lo detendrá"_ Leyó Hermione nuevamente, sentada en su escritorio. "_Es la cláusula que elimina la marca, la que puede detener el río de maldad que corre por sus vena"_

"Hey¿Qué haces?..." Dijo Ron después de aparecer junto con Nathair, acababan de regresar de Hogwarts. "No le estarás escribiendo a Krum… ¿O si?" Agregó alzando las cejas, mientras Nathair corría a la mesilla del café para hacer un avión de Papel, Ron le había prometido que cuando lo hiciera, le pondría un hechizo que lo haría volar por horas.

"No, no le estoy escribiendo, y creo que si lo hiciera no habría ningún problema.. ¿_O si?_"Dijo Hermione poniendo especial énfasis en las últimas palabras. Sabía que la historia sobre Eileen y Aidan le había provocado cierta molestia escondida a Ron.

"No sé… no me gustaría despertar un día y descubrir que te fuiste a Bulgaria con él…" Respondió Ron apretando los labios para no reír.

Hermione sonrió. "Ron, estas loco… no se nada de Krum desde hace casi dos meses…"

"¿Dos meses?..." Dijo Ron desconcertado. "Que curioso… mira cuantas cosas interesantes se pueden obtener cuando bromeas… Y que dice Vicky.. eh?"

Hermione soltó una carcajada entonces "Yo también bromeo, Ron…" Después, volviendo al pergamino, agregó "Estoy analizando la profecía…"

"¿Otra ves?" Dijo Ron torciendo los ojos. "Lo has hecho toda esta semana…"

"Ya lo sé… y aún así no encuentro sentido a lo que dice…" Dijo Hermione dando un suspiro. "Dime que quiere decir con esto: _esta botella tendrá que ser conseguida solo por aquellos que persiguieron al Ser de la oscuridad y acabaron con el_" Hermione hizo una mueca exasperada y agregó "¿A que se refiere¿Cual botella?"

"No lo sé…" Dijo Ron jalando una silla del comedor para sentarse junto a ella. "Recuerdas lo que Dumbledore nos dijo una ves?... sobre todo eso de que Volde… ya-sabes-quién…" Dijo Ron cambiando de opinión.

"No.. no se quien…" Dijo Hermione irritada.

Ron dio un resoplido de indignación y susurró "Voldemort… ¿Contenta?..."

"Si…" Dijo Hermione con simpleza.

"Como te iba diciendo…" Dijo Ron entre murmuros, "Dumbledore dijo que, Voldemort, nunca había sentido amor, compasión y todo eso… y la profecía habla de una 'Botella de miel' ¿No crees que sea una analogía con todo esto del amor?"

"Definitivamente tiene sentido" Dijo Hermione sonriendo orgullosa, parecía que, después de todo, Ron si le estaba dedicando algunos momentos de sus pensamientos a la profecía. "Entonces de acuerdo a tu teoría… nosotros tendríamos que querer a Nathair y así conseguiríamos la 'botella'…"

"Posiblemente…" Dijo Ron asintiendo con seriedad.

"Ron, ya esta listo!" Exclamó Nathair acercándose a ellos con el avión de papel, "Ponle el hechizo, anda…"

"Eh.. si.. _Cistem Aperio…_ Ahora tienes que lanzarlo… y ya esta…" Dijo Ron complaciente. Ambos miraron a Nathair que se alejaba y miraba fascinado al hechizado avión de papel.

"Bien, pues yo ya lo quiero… y no parece que nada suceda…" Dijo Hermione frustrada. "¿Tu lo quieres?"

Ron se encogió de hombros, "Es simpático… y definitivamente ha aprendido mucho de mi en el ajedrez…"

"Tomaré eso como un: si…" Dijo Hermione sonriendo. "Pero no lo sé, Ron… todo esto parece muy fácil…"

"Pero piénsalo, Mione…" Dijo Ron estrechando los ojos. "Voldemort ni siquiera supo que existía una profecía… lo derrotamos antes de que fuera hecha… posiblemente el supuso que nos encontraríamos con Nathair cuando tuviera unos 15 o 17 años, cuando él estuviera mas preparado y fuera muy difícil encariñarnos con él… por lo que la cláusula sería casi imposible de romper…" Hermione pensó un momento las palabras de Ron, y sorprendida se dio cuenta de que podría tener razón. Las profecías parecían tener un importante papel en el destino de alguien si estas eran encontradas a tiempo. "Imagina por un momento que tu planeaste esto…" Dijo Ron cuando vio que Hermione permaneció en silencio. "¿Pensarías acaso que, en algún remoto lugar, un adivino celta haría una profecía al respecto… que uno de tus enemigos tendría acceso ilimitado al pasillo de las profecías… se enteraría de que existe tu heredero, lo buscaría… lo encontraría a la edad de 6 años, cuando aún no esta mágicamente preparado para llevar a cabo lo que quieres, y se encariñaría con él?... eso esta completamente fuera de tu visión… por mas poderoso que seas…"

"Me eres irresistible cuando armas conjeturas…" Dijo Hermione sonriendo seductora. "Y casi me has convencido… la cuestión aquí es… Que ya lo queremos, y el testamento sigue vigente, Ron…"

"Bueno, no sé… quizá Harry no lo quiere…" Dijo Ron sin querer desprenderse de su teoría. "Tu sabes, siempre ha sido un poco mas receloso respecto a Nathair… y quizá debemos quererlo los tres…"

"Esta bien, esta bien… es una buena teoría… no la desecharemos…" Dijo Hermione guardando de nuevo la profecía dentro del cajón del escritorio. "Que te parece si vas ahora a la Madriguera… finges que te vas a dormir… y regresas pronto, eh…"

"Me parece una idea bastante sensata de su parte, Señorita Granger…" Dijo Ron encantadoramente, y dando un rápido beso en la frente de Hermione, tomó su varita y PLOP!

-- -- --

Ginny despertó sonriente, dio un suspiro antes de girarse en la cama para encontrarse con Harry. Era su aniversario, y aunque tenía que ir a Hogwarts ese día por la mañana, estaba radiante de alegría pues ese día terminarían las clases y entonces si tendría dos semanas libres, solo para ella y Harry.

Recordó que después de Hogwarts debía ir aún por el regalo de su novio, pues lo había dejado en la Madriguera, ya que con todo el tiempo libre que Harry tenía, podía ser asaltado por una oleada de curiosidad y encontrarlo antes de tiempo.

Rompió su cómoda posición para girarse y sorprendida encontrarse con que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacía.

-- -- --

Unas horas mas tarde Hogwarts era invadido por gritos de alegría cuando las clases del día terminaron. Por todo el castillo caminaban estudiantes que arrastraban sus baúles contentos y paraban de vez en cuando para dar algún abrazo de 'feliz Navidad' a alguno de sus compañeros.

"¿Quieres que te diga algo?" Dijo Gail con porte satisfecho.

"Si, claro.." Dijo Nathair encogiéndose de hombros.

"Me alegra que las clases hubieran terminado mas temprano hoy… pues aún tengo que comprar los regalos…" Dijo Gail con tono aprensivo.

"Regalos" Murmuró Nathair como recordándolo de repente.

"Si… ¿Tu ya los compraste?" Preguntó Gail curiosa por saber que regalo le tendría Nathair a sus tutores, siendo que estos eran los famosos Héroes de Hogwarts.

"Pues no…" Dijo Nathair dibujando una mueca de preocupación en la boca. "No tengo dinero… y además, no puedo ir a comprarlos a ningún lado sin que ellos lo sepan…"

"Pero Nathair!... ellos seguramente te darán algo, no puedes dejar pasar una Navidad sin dar siquiera un detalle… mas con todo lo que han hecho por ti." Dijo Gail con firmeza.

Nathair miró a Gail con un poco de timidez y dijo "¿Y tu podrías prestarme algo de dinero?... prometo que te pago en cuanto regresemos…"

"Va, por mi esta bien…" Dijo Gail muy segura de si misma, "Pero ¿cuándo irás a comprarlos?"

"Pues no lo sé, tal ves le diga a Hermione que me lleve…" Dijo Nathair con simpleza.

"No, no.. porque entonces no la sorprenderías a ella… te propongo algo," Dijo Gail después de pensar un momento. "Pide permiso y ven conmigo hoy a Londres, mis papás estarán esperándome en King Cross y después les diré que nos lleven al Callejón Diagon."

"Le diré a Ginny, pero no estoy muy seguro de que me den permiso." Dijo Nathair casi convencido, después de los últimos eventos acontecidos en el partido de quidditch.

"De acuerdo, si te dan permiso nos vemos en el Expreso de Hogwarts!" Dijo Gail alejándose a un poco de él, para adherirse sonriente a un grupo de niñas de primero.

-- -- --

"Pues no lo sé, Nathair. Tendré que hablarlo con Hermione…" Dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros un rato después, cuando Nathair le pidió cauteloso el permiso.

"Por favor!... no veré a Gail en las próximas dos semanas… y es mi amiga." Dijo Nathair con gesto suplicante.

Ginny sonrió y dijo, "Dame un momento, de acuerdo?" Miró a los lados como buscando algo, la verdad era que la oficina de la pelirroja lucía completamente desastroso, parecía como si se hubiera llevado a cabo una enorme batalla. "Ah si.." Dijo cuando encontró lo que buscaba, polvos flu. Entro a la chimenea y exclamó " La Oficina de papá!"

--

"Hija!..." Exclamó Arthur Weasley cuando la vio salir de su chimenea.

"Hola, papá…" Dijo Ginny caminando hasta su escritorio para darle un dulce beso en la frente. "Me quedaría mas tiempo, pero tengo que ir al piso nueve…"

"Si buscas a Hermione, ya no esta… salió mas temprano de lo habitual…" Dijo Arthur alzando las cejas.

"¿Qué?... a donde fue?.." Preguntó Ginny extrañada, Hermione no dejaba el trabajo tan temprano.

"No tengo idea, pero parecían muy sospechosos…" Dijo el Señor Weasley encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Parecían?..." Dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

"Pues si, Ron y Harry aparecieron aquí hace poco… venían por ella, y después así como llegaron, se marcharon… presurosos y sospechosos, se traían algo entre manos." Dijo Arthur sin poder esconder la intriga que lo embargaba. "Tu debes saber que es… ¿No?"

Ginny miró a su padre por un momento, hasta que soltó una risotada fingida. "Pues si… claro que lo sé… pero no te lo puedo decir, ya sabes como son ellos, recelosos con sus secretos…" Después con un efusivo manotazo tomó un puñado de polvos flu y se metió en la chimenea. "Nos vemos después, pa…" Dijo lanzando después los polvos a las llamas y exclamando. "Mi oficina en Hogwarts!".

--

"¿Dijo que si?... ¿Dijo que si?.." Preguntó Nathair de inmediato cuando la vio aparecer.

Ginny se colocó las manos en la cintura, y mirando a Nathair dijo. "No estaba Hermione, pero ¿sabes que?" Nathair la miró expectante, no podía evitar notar que Ginny parecía ahora un poco molesta, por lo que no dijo ni una sola palabra, a lo que la pelirroja agregó. "Yo tengo también derecho de darte el permiso… así que, SI. Nathair… puedes ir con Gail… enviaré una nota a sus padres para pedirles que te dejen después en casa de Hermione… y por favor!... no hagas Magia, Nathair… de ningún tipo…"

"¡Prometo que no lo haré¡Gracias, Ginny!... ¡Eres la mejor!" Dijo Nathair corriendo hacia ella para encerrarla en un abrazo. El mismo se sorprendió al ver que su cicatriz solamente ardió levemente, y después de eso se alejó corriendo.

Ginny se quedó en silencio, mirando el desastre de su oficina, se sentía un poco irritada al no saber nada de Harry, y no podía negarlo, al saber que su gran amiga le estaba guardando un secreto. "Estúpido, Ron…" Murmuró descargando su molestia con él, siendo al único que podía insultar libremente sin sentir remordimiento de conciencia después.

-- -- --

"Harry… esto es excesivo!"… Dijo Ron casi sofocado por el esfuerzo que hacía, además del frío que toscamente entraba por su nariz y golpeaba sus pulmones, saliendo después por su boca en humeante forma.

"Ronald, prometimos ayudarle, así que no te quejes, hazlo de buena gana." Dijo Hermione tranquilamente, tirando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

"Claro, como tu solamente apuntas la varita aquí y allá…" Dijo Ron emberrinchado.

"Si supieras hacer este encantamiento mejor que yo, quizá tu podrías estar en mi lugar…" Dijo Hermione sin permitir que los reproches de Ron la perturbaran. "Pero ¿Sabes hacerlo?... No…"

Harry que los escuchaba divertido se acercó a ellos y los estrechó, pese al cortante frío, en un cálido abrazo. "No podría tener amigos mejores que ustedes, saben…"

"Pues claro que lo sé… me debes una, y muy grande…" Dijo Ron aún con gesto inconforme.

-- -- --

Nathair se encontraba feliz, se imaginaba la cara de emoción que sus tutores pondrían cuando vieran que no se había olvidado de ellos. El recorrido en el tren también lo emocionaba, pues había escuchado mucho sobre el legendario Expreso de Hogwarts.

Gail también parecía emocionada. "Mis papás estarán sorprendidos cuando sepan que tus tutores son… bueno, pues tus tutores…"

Unos momentos después el tren finalmente se detuvo en la estación King Cross. Gail bajó del tren sonriente, acompañada de Nathair.

"¡Mamá, papá!..." Dijo Gail dando un fuerte abrazo a sus padres, un par de magos que tenían sonrisa amable y mirada bonachona. Nathair se imaginó por un momento lo que se sentiría si el también fuera recibido por sus padres.

Los padres de Gail vestían ropas de primera mano, al igual que las túnicas de Gail que parecían ser de las telas mas caras. Nathair los miró un momento en silencio, hasta que Gail lo miró de nuevo, como si acabara de recordar que se encontraba tras ella. "El es Nathair… Lo invité a venir hoy conmigo, porque no ha podido comprar los regalos de Navidad para sus tutores…"

"Esta bien, mi vida…" Dijo la madre de Gail. "La profesora Weasley nos acaba de enviar una nota… Nos dijo a donde debíamos llevarlo después… por cierto le tendré que responder pidiéndole permiso para llevarlo mas tarde de lo solicitado…"

"Mucho gusto en conocerte, muchacho…" Dijo el papá de Gail.

"Igualmente, señor…" Murmuró tímidamente Nathair.

"Bueno, pues entonces iremos al Callejón Diagon, tendrán una hora para hacer sus compras, pues tenemos una cena que atender… Terrence se sentiría decepcionado si no vamos…" Dijo Nuevamente el Señor Donoghue mirando a su esposa antes de dar un suspiro.


	57. La Reunión Kavanagh

**Hola..!**

**Que vergüenza!... ya no podré mirarlos a los ojos después de semejante fallo!... :P**

**Verán, ustedes saben que alocado es esto de las temporadas Navideñas... compras aqui, compras allá, posadas aqui, reuniónes acá... bueno que por más que quería hacer el intento de ponerme a escribir, todo es confabulaba en mi contra para no lograrlo... Esta ves no pueden culpar ni siquiera a mi 'muso', que era el que me recordaba a cada momento que tenía que aplicarme y ponerme a escribir... ( GR NZB, NZBE... FNORF DHR RFGB RF CNEN GV )... En fin... posiblemente al leer este capi digan: Oh! tanta espera para esto!.. pero bueno, teníamos que avanzar y salir de esa noche que había dejado pendiente en el capitulo anterior... ya en el capitulo siguiente vendrán mas cosas...**

**BesOS!...**

**Y No dejen de hablarme! en serio! los quiero!... :'( BUAAH!**

**Gemini Left.**

**PD: Feliz cumpleaños THIAGO!...THIS ONE IS FOR YOU.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 56**

**LA REUNIÓN KAVANAGH.**

--

"Tus papás parecen muy buenas personas…" Dijo Nathair a Gail unos momentos después, cuando presurosos caminaban entre varios apurados magos en el callejón Diagon.

"Si que lo son…" Dijo Gail orgullosa. Entrando a una librería después de tomar la mano de Nathair, pues siendo la mayor ahí, se sentía a cargo del niño. Sus padres habían quedado de verlos al cabo de media hora en la heladería de Florean Fortescue. "Y en vacaciones son aún mejores…" Agregó la alegre Gryffindor.

"Ah sí?... ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Nathair curioso.

"Porque reponen todo el tiempo que no pueden pasar conmigo…" Dijo Gail contenta. "Ambos piden vacaciones en su trabajo y me llevan de viaje… aún no se a donde iremos en estas semanas… les gusta sorprenderme."

Nathair sonrió, deseando secretamente la suerte que tenía su amiga. "¿En donde trabajan?"

"Los dos son medimagos… y trabajan en San Mungo" Dijo Gail con solemnidad.

Después de un rato Nathair caminaba satisfecho hacia la heladería de Florean Fortescue, al lado de Gail, se encontraba contentísimo pensando en los regalos que había comprado para sus tutores, y un poco preocupado pensando como conseguiría dinero para pagarle a Gail, pues al final, la emocionada chiquilla se había excedido un poco en las compras. A Ron le había comprado un nuevo tablero de Ajedrez, a Ginny una esfera de cristal, en donde se podía ver el Castillo de Hogwarts y sus jardines, según la estación y clima en que se encontrara, ya sea con un brillante sol, una impasible tormenta, todo seco y cubierto de hojas, o como se hallaba en ese momento, con una suave nevada. A Hermione le había comprado una capa de suaves telas rosadas, la cual convertía el helado viento frío, que se colaba entre sus poros, en confortable y cálido aire de primavera… y a Harry, ese si que le había costado trabajo, después de mucho pensar y haber escuchado cientos de historias de sus tutores, contadas por Gail, optó por comprarle un pequeño pisapapeles en forma de ciervo plateado, el cual, si no estaba echado sobre algún documento, caminaba de un lado a otro, majestuosamente sobre alguna superficie.

"¿Ya están listos?" Dijo el Señor Donoghue, que cargaba un gran helado.

"Si, si… hemos comprado muchas cosas…" Dijo Gail mostrando a sus padres las bolsas que sostenía, como queriendo comprobar lo que decía. "Ya me imagino la cara que pondrán tus tutores, Nathair…"

"Si… creo que estarán contentos…" Respondió Nathair sonriendo.

"Bien, pues vámonos ya…" Dijo la Señora Donoghue. "Haremos aparición en conjunto." Tomó después a Gail de la mano y le hizo una señal a su esposo para que tomara a Nathair, y unos segundos después aparecieron en los iluminados jardines de una Mansión. Nathair miró la casa que se encontraba a unos metros de él, estaba boquiabierto, era aún mas grande que Hogdwelled.

Se acercaron lo suficiente y tocaron a la puerta. Un elfo doméstico abrió, Nathair echó una curiosa mirada al interior antes de entrar, había adornos navideños por todas partes, y una enorme cantidad de magos, todos elegantemente vestidos y actuando con solemnidad, hablaban en pequeños grupos que se formaban por cada rincón del salón principal.

"Martin!.. Sarah!... que bueno que llegan!..." Dijo una mujer acercándose a los padres de Gail. Tenía sonrisa amable, y un largo y abrigador vestido color esmeralda.

"Emma!... no nos lo perderíamos…" Dijo Sarah Donoghue saludando con gusto a la mujer.

"¿Y este?... ¿También es de ustedes?" Preguntó la recién llegada, sonriente al ver a Nathair.

"No…" Dijo Martin Donoghue con risa bonachona. "El es un pequeño amigo de Gail…"

"Oh, bueno… pues que pasen a la habitación del fondo, hay juguetes y mas niños con quienes pueden pasar el rato…" Dijo Emma con tono maternal, "Yo sé que estas cosas pueden aburrir mucho a un niño…" Agregó guiñándoles un ojo a Gail y a Nathair.

Un elfo apareció y le hizo una seña a los niños para que lo siguieran. Caminaron por un largo pasillo, alejándose del elegante salón. El elfo se acercó a una puerta que torpemente abrió dejándoles el paso libre. Al entrar Nathair, quedó simplemente pasmado, había una enorme cantidad de juguetes de todo tipo, era como un sueño para él, que pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de divertirse con ellos. Una vocecilla lo hizo despertar de su impresión.

"Gail!..." Dijo una pequeña niña que se acercaba entre saltos a su amiga.

"June!... ya me empezaba a preguntar en donde estabas!..." Dijo Gail sonriente. Nathair pudo ver que Gail era también mas grande que aquella niña, y que sin embargo, parecía muy acostumbrada a pasar el tiempo con ella, al verlas conversar, le pareció que Gail tenía mas bien un porte de maestra, y que la niña la atendía maravillada. "Mira.. el es Nathair… va conmigo en Hogwarts…" Dijo Gail como si de repente hubiera recordado que su pequeño amigo existía.

"¿De verdad?…" Dijo June impresionada, examinándolo con curiosidad. Después se acercó a él y amablemente dijo "Soy June…"

"Es la hija del Ministro." Dijo Gail con tono casual. Nathair la miró curioso, tenía cabello lacio y castaño, sus ojos eran grandes y color verde, como los de Emma, su madre, el gesto de su rostro denotaba cierto misterio, como si en mente estuviera resguardando una idea maravillosa. Nathair no supo porque, pero aquella niña le causaba una extraña sensación, era como si un divertido cosquilleo se hubiera apoderado de sus manos y se volviera mas intenso cuando rápida y casualmente se las estrecharon en un amistoso saludo.

**-- -- -- **

Ginny había regresado a Hogdwelled, poco después de la usual reunión de profesores, que se llevaba a cabo al inició de las vacaciones de Diciembre. Arrastraba los pies y su rostro mostraba una inconfundible expresión de decepción y molestia al no haberse encontrado aún con Harry. _"Maldición.." _Pensó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y en una sacudida lo lanzaba al perchero, _"¿No pudo encontrar un mejor día para desaparecer?" _

Ginny había imaginado su aniversario de un modo completamente diferente, había pensado que despertaría a Harry con el desayuno, le daría un gran abrazo, le pediría que la acompañara a Hogwarts a despedir a los estudiantes, posiblemente terminando podrían ir a comer a algún lujoso restaurante, le daría su regalo entre pícaros besos que no podían faltar, y bueno, simplemente para cerrar el día, lo dejaría todo en manos de Harry.

Sin embargo parecía que Harry había decidido disponer el día a otros asuntos, se había ido furtivamente por la mañana, sin decir una palabra y se había quedado de ver con sus 2 mejores amigos mas tarde. Al principio Ginny estaba segura de que Harry seguramente estaba planeando una sorpresa para ella, sin embargo, para cuando llegó el anochecer, comenzaba a dudar la realidad de aquella idea. Seguramente Harry había encontrado alguna novedad en el asunto de Nathair y sin quererla preocupar, salió sin decirle nada. Ya solamente esperaba la repentina llegada de Hedwig, para entregarle una carta en la que le confirmara sus sospechas.

**-- -- -- **

June soltó la mano de Nathair y le sonrió tímidamente, el heredero estaba casi seguro de que June había sentido también aquel extraño cosquilleo. "No pensé que el Ministro tuviera hijos" Dijo Nathair extrañado. "Parece muy serio"

"Si… parece que es gruñón… pero es el mejor papá del mundo" Dijo June encogiéndose de hombros. "Yo no pensé que tu estuvieras en Hogwarts"

"Nathair es muy inteligente" Dijo Gail orgullosa.

"Pues va a servirnos mucho… Ya estoy planeando la diversión de la noche…" Dijo June con mirada maliciosa.

"¿Ah si?" Dijo Gail alzando las cejas.

"Claro, pero tenemos que hacerlo con cuidado" Dijo June con mirada severa.

"Si, si… lo de la otra vez fue solo mala suerte…" Dijo Gail con simpleza.

"Además ahora tu amigo nos va a ayudar¿no?" Preguntó June, mirando nuevamente a Nathair, llena de curiosidad.

"Claro!" Dijo Gail tomando a Nathair del hombro y acercándolo mas a ellas. "Te sorprenderás… estoy segura de que aportara nuevas y valiosas ideas."

"¿De que están hablando?" Preguntó Nathair con el ceño fruncido, mirando también a June con semblante investigador.

"De quitarle lo aburrido a la fiesta…" Dijo June con mirada cómplice, echando después una risotada.

"No debo portarme mal…" Dijo Nathair mirando a Gail con precaución, mientras June se dirigía a la puerta.

"No es portarte mal… cualquier niño de tu edad hace estas cosas… anda vamos" Dijo Gail jalando a Nathair para seguir a June. "A donde iremos primero…"

"Necesitamos la vieja varita de mi papá…" Dijo June caminando confiada por los pasillos de su casa.

"Gail… no debo hacer magia…" Dijo Nathair un poco asustado, aunque ciertamente intrigado.

"Bueno, entonces no la hagas… la haremos nosotras" Dijo Gail encogiéndose de hombros.

Entraron a una enorme habitación, lujosa, como todo lo que había en esa casa, June se acercó a un estante y abrió un cajón. Metió las manos y movió todo lo que había en su interior. "No esta!" Dijo June sorprendida. "Ya me la escondió!" agregó boquiabierta. Nathair dio un suspiro de alivio y June soltó una risita pícara "pero creo que ya se en donde la tiene…"

"¿Ah si!" Dijo Gail curiosa.

"En su escondite… el cree que yo no sé nada" Dijo June caminando hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación. "Un día lo vi por aquí, estaba viendo algo… yo hice como que no me di cuenta…"

"¿Y como se abre?" Dijo Gail cuando vieron la portezuela en el piso, bajo la alfombra que June había levantado.

"Con contraseña…" Dijo June acercándose para murmurar, Nathair no podía dominar más su curiosidad, y se había acercado tanto como el par de niñas. "Hidromiel!" Dijo June. Nada sucedió. "Soy el gran Ministro!" Dijo esperanzada. Nada sucedió. Pensó un momento "June…" Todo en silencio, la portezuela no cedía.

"Prueba con el nombre de tu madre," Dijo Gail mirando de vez en cuando a la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie entrara.

Y como si esto último se lo hubieran dicho a Nathair, abrió la boca casi inconscientemente y murmuró "Eileen…" Al mismo tiempo que June murmuraba "Emma" Clic!... se escuchó un chasquido y la puertilla quedó entreabierta.

June sonrió satisfecha. Abrió la trampilla, debajo de ella había un pequeño compartimiento que June revolvió en busca de la vieja varita de su padre. Algo llamó la atención de Nathair, y al instante metió la mano, era una antigua fotografía, en donde se podía ver al Ministro unos años más joven, al lado de una mujer, la mas hermosa mujer que Nathair hubiera visto jamás, los dos sonreían, parecían felices, no sabía porque, pero su corazón estaba latiendo con mas fuerza, aquella mujer le resultaba familiar. "¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó Nathair antes de devolver la foto.

"Ha de ser alguna amiga de mi papá…" Dijo June sin darle la menor importancia. "Aquí esta!" Exclamó contenta, tomando después la varita entre sus manos. "Bueno, ya vámonos… si mi papá me ve aquí…" Agregó sin terminar de decir las consecuencias de lo que podría sucederles.

-- -- --

La decepción y molestia de Ginny, se había transformado poco a poco, hasta convertirse en angustia y desesperación. En los últimos minutos, su mente había especulado cientos de posibles causas por las cuales Harry no estuviera aún en casa, entre ellas: que hubiera sido atrapado por una emboscada de Mortífagos recién escapados de Azkaban, que estuviera perdido en alguna parte del bosque, después de haber perdido la memoria, que alguna bestia salvaje lo hubiera atacado en algún paseo por las afueras de Hogsmeade… en fin, un sinnúmero de terribles catástrofes que solamente pueden ser inventadas por la mente femenina en momentos de incomunicación.

Se escuchó el ruido del cerrojo que giraba. Un segundo después, Harry abrió la puerta y entró con un enorme ramo de flores y una adornada caja de cartón. "Feliz aniversario…"

Ginny dio un suspiro de alivio y abatida se acercó hasta él sin mucho entusiasmo. "Harry, ya estaba preocupada por ti…"

"Lo siento…" Dijo Harry, después le dio un tierno abrazó y le dijo "Toma, esto es para ti…"

Ginny tomó las flores y la caja, intentando esconder el gesto de _¿esto es todo?_ … Harry se había perdido todo el día y "_¿Esto es todo?"_ Pensó Ginny ocultando su injusta decepción.

"Ábrelo ya!" Dijo Harry suprimiendo una carcajada, al haber percibido el desencanto de Ginny.

Ginny abrió la caja y encontró un hermoso vestido, la hizo sonreír ampliamente, pues aquella elegante pieza era un deleite a los ojos.

"Es del color de tus ojos…" Dijo Harry con ternura… "Lo compré para que lo vistieras en nuestra cena de hoy… hice reservación en un lugar muy especial…"

Ginny sonrió aún mas al darse cuenta de que la noche no había terminado aún. "¿A dónde iremos?" Preguntó emocionada.

"Es una sorpresa…" Dijo Harry misterioso. "Anda, vamos a cambiarnos…"

Después de unos momentos Harry miró a Ginny con su elegante vestido, la imagen de sus alargados brazos cubiertos de aquella suave tela azulada y el discreto escote por el cual escapaba su blanco y desnudo cuello, hicieron que Harry sintiera como si su corazón derritiera una y otra vez bajo el encanto de su hermosa pelirroja. "Te ves mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba…"

"Tu también te ves mejor que nunca…" Dijo Ginny al encontrar a Harry en un fino traje negro, que combinaba a la perfección con su alborotado cabello azabache.

Harry ofreció el brazo a su novia y la guió hasta el exterior de la casa, en donde había un carruaje esperándolos. Ginny lo miró sorprendida y ansiosa mientras Harry la llevaba hasta el interior. "Pensé que iríamos a Londres o algo por el estilo…"

"La reservación es en un lugar un poco mas… íntimo…" Dijo Harry alzando las cejas, mientras Ginny intentaba controlar su expectación. Las ventanillas del carruaje estaban cubiertas, por lo que Ginny no podría saber a donde se dirigían. Después de un rato el carruaje se detuvo y Harry abrió la portezuela para ofrecer la mano a Ginny y ayudarla a bajar. "A partir de ahora no puedes ver…"

-- -- --

Nathair caminaba, tras las dos niñas, sin estar muy convencido. "No creo que esto sea una buena idea."

"Nathair, tu mismo viste, cuando llegamos, como se estaban aburriendo todos…" Dijo Gail sin dejar que Nathair fuera a quitarles la diversión.

"Si, al final hasta las gracias nos van a dar…" Dijo June subiendo ahora por una oscura escalera de madera. "¿Hiciste la poción que dijimos?" Agregó la niña a Gail.

"Claro!" Exclamó Gail tomando un frasquillo de uno de sus bolsillos.

"Bueno, entonces haremos esto: Gail Y yo vamos a distraer un poco a todos, mientras tú, Nathair, vas a la mesa del ponche y echas la poción… toda la poción…"

"Pero… para que es?" Dijo Nathair tomando el frasquillo.

"Pues para quitarles el fastidio por un rato!" Dijo Gail como si ya esperara ver el resultado de su poción. "Es la poción de _Locura momentánea…_"

"Locura momentánea…" murmuró Nathair estupefacto.

"Si si!.. anda, mientras mas rápido mejor… vete escurriendo hasta la mesa sin que te vean…" Dijo Gail, animando a Nathair con suaves empujoncillos.

Nathair obedeció y ágilmente se fue adentrando por la antesala con dirección a la mesa. Había unas cuantas armaduras y estatuas que le facilitaban irse escondiendo de tramo en tramo. Cuando asustado escuchó un pequeño estallido a unos metros de él. Luego otro, y otro, y muchos más. Nathair tan sobresaltado como los demás magos presentes, miró hacia el escondite de Gail y June, para encontrarse a las dos que sin recato alguno disparaban hechizos contra las esferas de cristal que colgaban de los 5 árboles de Navidad que se distribuían por el salón. Mientras los elegantes magos y brujas se cubrían la cabeza y los oídos y se movían asustados de un lugar a otro.

Nathair aprovechó entonces el alboroto para apresurarse hasta la mesa y verter el contenido del frasquillo en el ponche, que escondió en sus bolsillos antes de regresar furtivamente a su escondite en donde sus dos amigas reían con entusiasmo.

"¿Vieron la cara de todos!" Decía June entre carcajadas.

Después miraron, por la misma rendija por la que habían lanzado los hechizos, que el Ministro sin perder la calma levantaba las manos y decía "No se preocupen, todo esta bajo control!... era simplemente una broma preparada para divertir la noche!"…y mientras la multitud reía ante las palabras del Ministro, éste echaba una mirada amenazante a la pequeña rendija por donde miraban June, Gail y Nathair.

-- -- --

Ginny divertida cerró los ojos, confiando plenamente en Harry y dejándose sorprender. No lo podía evitar, le encantaba todo aquel misterio. Harry puso las manos sobre sus párpados para evitar que viera, aunque realmente no había mucho que se pudiera percibir aquella noche, puesto que era noche de luna nueva y aquel suceso provocaba que en el lugar reinara una absoluta oscuridad.

Después de unos momentos de caminar con las manos de Harry sobre sus ojos, Ginny sintió que Harry detuvo el paso por lo que ella hizo lo mismo, después escuchó la voz de su novio que dijo, "Bien, ya puedes abrir los ojos…"

Ginny obedeció y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la oscuridad de la noche, que era sutilmente quebrada por un par de lucecillas que iluminaban ligeramente la silueta de un baúl. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás en busca de Harry. Harry ya no estaba, se acercó un poco al baúl y llena de curiosidad lo abrió… Ginny se sobresaltó un poco al encontrar dos Bludgers que rápidamente despegaron del fondo del baúl y subieron en línea recta hasta llegar a unos cincuenta metros de altura en donde sorpresivamente explotaron provocando chispas de colores. Unos segundos después la luz pareció llegar al lugar en que Ginny se encontraba, como si aquella explosión de las bludgers hubiera dado una señal. Era el Estadio de Quidditch de Hogwarts, casi irreconocible por el decorado que poseía ahora, había cientos, por no decir, miles de rosas de varios colores, suspendidas en el aire, provocando una imagen fantástica del lugar. Al igual que las rosas, algunas cuantas snitch doradas, permanecían volando por el aire de un lugar a otro, emitiendo un brillo especial que iluminaba, una a una, el lugar, y desprendiendo un aliviante calorcillo con la rapidez de sus alas.

Ginny estaba boquiabierta. Algo llamó la atención de su mirada y nuevamente la dirigió al interior del baúl que permanecía abierto. Había una carta, Ginny la tomó y comenzó a leerla llena de emoción.

_Gin: _

_Decidí dejar esto por escrito, para no golpearme contra la pared después, al darme cuenta de que no te dije todo lo que pensaba decirte. Ya sabes como la timidez, al hablar, me encierra algunas veces en frases cortas y, creo que, hasta poco especiales. _

_Eres lo más especial en mi vida, eres y has sido por mucho tiempo la luz que me ayudó a buscar esperanza, incluso cuando todo era oscuridad a la redonda. Cada sonrisa tuya llena de felicidad mi vida, de un modo que ya nada más puede hacerme sentir pleno como tú me haces sentir. Sin ti yo sería solamente un cuerpo deambulando por el mundo, porque mi alma te la has quedado tu, es toda para ti y no me interesa que sea de nadie más. Te amo como no pensé que fuera posible amar. _

_A partir de hoy quiero ser tuyo y de nadie más. _

_Harry. _

Ginny tragó saliva con dificultad mientras un nudo de felicidad de apoderaba de su garganta. "¿Harry?" Murmuró con débil voz.

En ese momento Harry reapareció, haciendo un lado su capa de invisibilidad con la que se cubría, y sosteniendo una rosa roja, cuyos pétalos permanecían cerrados aún, miraba a Ginny con gesto nervioso y acercándose a ella extendió la rosa y se la entregó.

En el momento en que Ginny tomó la rosa, esta empezó a abrirse, hasta que su interior mostró adecuado un delicado anillo de diamante.

"Esta vez, la propuesta, no es hipotética" Dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ginny lo miró sonriendo también mientras asentía débilmente con la cabeza. "Pues entonces pónmelo…" Dijo la pelirroja que controlaba sus ganas de estallar de felicidad, y extendía su mano izquierda, mientras con la otra entregaba nuevamente la rosa a Harry. "Que al yo saber la propuesta, tu sabes la respuesta…"

Harry tomó el anillo del interior de la rosa y antes de ponerlo en el dedo de Ginny se detuvo por un segundo. "Solo por asegurarme… ¿Si quieres casarte conmigo, verdad?" Dijo Bromista.

Ginny rió divertida y comenzando a sonrojarse dijo "Quiero casarme contigo, incluso más de lo que quisiera una 'Saeta de Fuego con Propulsor Cometa'"

Harry colocó el anillo y la abrazó sintiéndose lleno de dicha y alivio, pese a que Hipotéticamente, Ginny le había dado una respuesta con anticipación _"Uno no está seguro hasta que está seguro"_ pensaba Harry. "Tomaré nota sobre la 'Saeta de Fuego con Propulsor Cometa… así no me quiebro la cabeza pensando que regalarte en navidad…" Dijo después.

"Esa era la idea," Murmuró Ginny con picardía antes de acercarse a él en un romántico beso.

"Hey!... tranquilos que hay espectadores…" Dijo Ron saliendo de una de las torres de gradas junto con Hermione.

"Se ofrecieron a ayudarme solo si los dejaba ver…" Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"Y no sabes lo difícil que puede ser hechizar un par de Bludgers!" Gritó Ron aún indignado por la tarea que le había tocado realizar.

-- -- --

"Corran!... tenemos que volver a la recámara!..." Dijo June al advertir la mirada de su padre.

Presurosos los tres corrieron hasta la habitación en que se encontraban aun principio, la cual estaba llena de juguetes. "Es una lástima…" Dijo Gail respirando agitadamente. "No podremos ver los efectos de la poción…"

"Ya las veremos en el periódico de mañana…" Dijo June encogiéndose de hombros…

"Tu padre te regañará… ya sabe que fuimos nosotros…" Dijo Nathair un poco aprensivo.

"Sabe que rompimos las esferas, pero no puede culparnos por lo del ponche.." Dijo June restándole importancia. Después miró a Nathair y jugueteando dijo "Nathair tiene miedo…"

Nathair solamente la miró incrédulo¿Cómo no había de tenerle miedo a un hombre que tenía absoluto dominio y poder sobre el mundo mágico.? "Claro, como es tu padre tu no le tienes miedo… a ti no te enviará a prisión ni nada parecido…" Dijo Nathair molesto por el comentario de aquella lunática chiquilla. "Gail, para la otra no me presentes a tus amigas si están locas…"

June lo miró realmente ofendida y estaba a punto de responder a la agresión cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a un enfadado Ministro de Magia.

"JUNE EMILY KAVANAGH!" Dijo el Ministro señalando a su hija. "Tengo a la mitad de mis invitados danzando como locos y a la otra mitad actuando como animales… ¿Quieres decirme la razón de porque están así?

"Porque la poción no actúa igual en todos…" Dijo la chiquilla con mirada inocente.

"Creo que esta vez has cruzado la línea…" Dijo el Ministro Kavanagh intentando mantener el control.

"Esta ves yo no lo hice, papá…" Dijo June mostrando una de sus mejores actuaciones. "Yo no puedo hacerla… la hizo él!.." Dijo June señalando a Nathair de manera acusatoria. "Nathair, el estudia en Hogwarts y puede hacerlas…"

El semblante del Ministro de Magia falseó por completo cuando su mirada encontró a Nathair, que había pasado inadvertido hasta el momento. "¿TU!"


	58. Los Sueños de Los Elegidos

**Hi People!...**

**Bueno, después de un exahustivo regreso a clases, aqui me tienen... cumpliendo un martes mas.. espero que les guste este capi que me ha dejado con un punzante dolor en el cuello... "Muso!"... anda, ven... dame un masajito... jeje...**

**Que les puedo decir... Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews... :**

**MonyGP**... Me alegro mucho de que encontraras interesante el capitulo, déjame decirte que mi Muso tan curioso leyó tu review y la nota que le pusiste en él, por lo que te envía saludos y manda decir que el tiempo que le dedico al fic es tiempo también dedicado a él, pues que te puedo decir, nos dejamos detalles escondidos en cada capitulo... Eso sí... ya verás como lo recompensaré... ;)

**Ivanna:** Que bueno que sigues por aqui dejándome Reviews... me alegra que te haya gustado como llevo las cosas hasta ahora,.. haber que te parece este... prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo, me paso por tu Fic. VA ?

**anattripotter :** Que tal Chika!... jaja... pues si, disculpa la tardanza... pero en serio que intentaré con toda mi alma qu eno suceda de nuevo... Si si, que tal Harry... se la aventó buena... muy cursi, pero en el fondo eso queremos todas... jaja, por cierto, mi 'Muso' te envía saludos y dice que si no has encontrado hombres asi de románticos es porque no has buscado en donde debes... y que seguramente pronto lo encontrarás... y quien sabe y hasta sea mago tambien JAJA...

**Thiago: **Que tal !... Muchas gracias por tus comentarios Thiago, son muy bien recibidos por MUA... pues mira, bien que lo sabes... pero es cierto, Harry y Ginny se aman ya tanto que se han dado hasta el alma... ese es un gran tesoro... En cuanto a Nathair, me gusta que te guste... Y pues si, vamos dejandole un poco de vida infantil al niño... haber que opinas de este capitulo... Afortunados accidentes?...No hay nada mejor.. Un abrazote!

**KornaMenta:** Hey Chamaka!.. te llegó la respuesta que te mandé?... dame señales de vida.. jaja espero que te gusté este capi! dame tu opinion, y recuerda, no te preocupes si no puedes enviarla de inmediato!... TK

**'MUSO':** Adoro tus mensajes... ¿Firmaste con tu nombre?... jaja... Que linda sorpresa eh, en serio que si... Déjame te digo que aunque sabes que me gusta Sabines, ese poema de Neruda me fascina... ahora imaginate cuando tu aparte le hechas palabras de tu propia inspiracion... Gracias por hacer que el viento murmure palabras de amor en el oído... me vinieron muy bien en la escena Harry/Ginny... jeje... Besos, love... GR NZB

**_BUENO Y AHORA SI... POR CIERTO, ALGO QUE OLVIDÉ EN EL COMENTARIO PASADO:_ FELIZ AÑO!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 57**

**LOS SUEÑOS DE LOS ELEGIDOS**

"Yo no lo hice, Señor Ministro"… Dijo sobresaltado Nathair. "Yo no hice la poción… solo la eche al ponche… pero no fue mi idea… todo fue idea de June!" Se excusó rápidamente.

"De quien haya sido la idea!... eso no me importa… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Dijo el Ministro con semblante ansioso, mirando a Nathair de pies a cabeza como si no creyera que estuviera de pie frente a él. "¿Fue idea de Potter, cierto?... Potter te mandó aquí!..."

Nathair negó presuroso con la cabeza sin entender aquello. "Harry no sabe que estoy aquí… yo vine con los padres de Gail."

El Ministro miró a Gail e intentó recuperar la calma, el saber que Harry no intentaba rebasar su autoridad, lo tranquilizaba un poco, sin embargo la mirada que Nathair no le quitaba de encima, le hacia sentir hervir la sangre. "June… estas castigada…." Se limitó a decir para romper el incomodo silencio.

"Pero él fue quien echó la poción al ponche!..." Dijo June con tono incrédulo.

"Pero no me corresponde castigarlo a el…" Dijo Kavanagh procurando que el tono de su voz no sonara alterado, y después en un inseguro murmuro agregó "No es mi hijo…"

"Pero eres el Ministro!" Dijo June mirando a Nathair de manera amenazante.

"Del castigo se encargarán sus tutores… y no quiero escuchar una palabra mas sobre este asunto." Dijo Kavanagh con firmeza. Miró a Nathair y lleno de autoridad dijo. "Ven conmigo"

Nathair tragó saliva y dio unos temblorosos pasos tras el Ministro que en ese momento salía por la puerta. Miró a Gail que estaba muda y llena de temor, y luego a June que lo miraba con expresión triunfante.

El Ministro lo caminó por un alumbrado y elegante pasillo, mientras Nathair lo seguía cada vez mas nervioso. ¿Y que si lo estaba llevando a los dementores?... Quizá lo llevaría a una corte en donde lo juzgarían a cadena perpetua en azkaban, por verter una poción en el ponche de la fiesta del Ministro… El ministro abrió una puerta y murmuró "Adentro".

Nathair lo siguió, entrando ahora en lo que parecía ser un estudio, se quedó quieto por un momento, mientras miraba como el Ministro caminaba de un lado a otro, inseguro de que decir, se detuvo de repente y tomando un pergamino se sentó en su escritorio a redactar una nota, mientras Nathair continuaba mirándolo de manera inquieta.

Terminó la nota y se puso de pié, "Sabes usar los polvos Flu, verdad?" Nathair se limitó a asentir débilmente. El Ministro agregó. "Entonces vete a casa de tus tutores… y entrégales esto…" Dijo extendiendo la nota para que Nathair la tomara.

"Tengo que llevarme mis regalos, Señor…" Dijo Nathair un poco titubeante.

"¿Cuáles regalos?" Preguntó Kavanagh frunciendo el ceño.

"Los regalos que compre para mis tutores…." Dijo Nathair sin atreverse a mirarlo. "Ya sabe… será navidad…"

El Ministro asintió y tras un momento dijo "Ahora mando a que te los traigan.."

-- -- --

"Ron, es su cena de Aniversario!..." Dijo Hermione poco después de haberse aparecido en su apartamento.

"Y que?... hubiéramos podido quedarnos…" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hubiera sido muy inapropiado… acaban de comprometerse, seguramente querrán hablar a solas…"Dijo Hermione frotándose las manos una con otra para intentar que tomaran un poco de calor.

"Pero no viste la comida que tenían?... se veía deliciosa…" Dijo Ron con expresión hambrienta. "Yo no sé, Hermione, pero tendrás que olvidarte de todo ese asunto de los Derechos de los Elfos y tendremos uno en nuestra casa…"

"No tengo que olvidarme de nada, Ronald… contrataremos a uno solamente que acepte recibir paga…" Dijo Hermione pensativa.

La chimenea resplandeció repentinamente con un fuego verdoso y Nathair apareció.

"Hey.. ¿Hay algo de cenar en la Madriguera?"Le preguntó Ron esperanzado.

"No vengo de la madriguera…" Dijo Nathair en un leve murmuro.

Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño. "Y en donde estabas entonces… no te habrás quedado en Hogwarts o si!" Exclamó Hermione un poco avergonzada, "Por Dios!.. Dumbledore pensará que somos unos descuidados!... pensé que Ginny te había llevado a la Madriguera…"

"Ginny me dio permiso de ir con Gail a comer… y… los papás de Gail tenían una fiesta, entonces enviaron una nota a Ginny pidiéndole permiso para que yo pudiera quedarme mas tiempo e ir con ellos a la fiesta…" Dijo Nathair bajando la mirada.

"Pues eso suena bien. Porque tienes esa cara?... si parece que pasaste un buen día…" Dijo Ron confundido.

"No habrás hecho magia o si?" Preguntó Hermione sobresaltada.

"No!" Dijo Nathair con los ojos muy abiertos… "Ginny me pidió que no lo hiciera y no hice magia… en serio que no…" Después bajó nuevamente la cabeza. "Pero eché una poción al ponche del que todos bebían… no fue mi idea… todo lo planeó June, la hija del Ministro… pero el Ministro se dio cuenta… y estuvo a punto de enviarme con los dementores… pero me defendí y solamente me envió de regreso… con esto…" Dijo mostrando la nota. "Es para ustedes"

"Un momento!" Dijo Hermione alzando una mano. "Estuvo a punto de enviarte con los dementores?" Aquella frase no la hubiera creído si hubiera sido dicha por cualquier otro niño, pero viniendo de Nathair, esta posiblemente podía ser verdad.

"Bueno… en realidad no…" Dijo Nathair sonrojándose un poco… "Pero… ¿Puedo contarlo así en Hogwarts?"

Hermione dio un suspiro aliviado y tomó la nota de las manos de Nathair, mientras Ron se acercaba a ella para leerla también, lleno de curiosidad.

Con toda la atención y respeto, que me permito tener ahora hacia ustedes, voy a pedirles que mantengan sus "asuntos" fuera de mi casa, y de ser posible lo más alejado que se pueda de mi.

Les recuerdo también que el plazo de la Adopción del niño cada vez se hace mas corto. Espero que sigan a la búsqueda, ya que, por más historias que inventen acerca de él, al final del plazo la situación será puesta en manos de Azkaban y los dementores, respecto a eso no pienso cambiar de parecer y dejar al Mundo Mágico en riesgo de otro golpe de las fuerzas oscuras.

Terrence Kavanagh.

Ministro de Magia.

"Claro! Que fácil!... deja que nos hagamos cargo de una situación que a él le corresponde!" Dijo Ron molesto mirando una y otra vez el pergamino.

"Nathair, Puedes ir un momento a mi habitación?" Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos. Nathair asintió y se marchó dejando la puerta de la habitación de Hermione entreabierta.

Se asomó curioso por la rendija que quedaba, podía ver a Hermione en el Sillón, murmuraba con Ron, por lo que no podía escuchar bien lo que decía, lo único que llegaba a sus oídos, eran frases cortas y sin mucho sentido que en momentos subían de volumen y en momentos bajaban hasta ser un murmuro apenas audible.

"… imposible que encontremos a alguien que quiera meterse en esta clase de líos!" Exclamó Hermione.

"…insisto en que debemos comentarlo" Dijo Ron con calma, diciendo lo último en un leve murmullo que Nathair no pudo escuchar.

"No, no… esa opción ya la habíamos desechado, Ron!…" Dijo Hermione exasperada, quedando después con la mirada perdida, como cuando se encontraba haciendo alguna tarea de Runas Antiguas.

"Hermione, me asusta la expresión que tienes ahora. Estas pensando en adoptarlo… lo sé" Murmuró Ron con precaución, esperando no darle ideas.

"Si! Eso pensaba! … Ron, tu y yo… piénsalo!.. no puede ser tan malo… " Dijo

Hermione tomando a Ron por el cuello de su abrigo.

"Sería una locura… yo no estoy de acuerdo… cambiaría todo lo que he imaginado" Dijo Ron negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

"NO SEAS EGOÍSTA RON!..." Exclamó Hermione con frustración.

"NO ES EGOÍSMO!... POR MERLÍN, ESTAS HABLANDO DE ALGO QUE ES PARA TODA LA VIDA!... NO PODREMOS DECIR HOY SI Y MAÑANA NO!..." Exclamó también Ron, intentando hacer entrar en razón a Hermione.

"EL MINISTRO NO DUDARÍA EN ENVIARLO A AZKABAN… VAS A PERMITIRLO?" Dijo Hermione estrechando los ojos.

"Hermione, supimos que podría terminar así desde el principio… Además, no hay que darnos por vencidos… aún podemos encontrar otra solución…" Repuso Ron, volviendo a un débil murmuro.

Nathair retrocedió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No entendía claramente las cosas, sin embargo estaba seguro de que cuando hablaron de adopción se referían a él. Ron lo había dejado claro, Adoptarlo a él sería una locura… Y ¿Azkaban?... El Ministro no dudaría en Mandarlo a Azkaban, eso era lo que había escuchado, y dado lo acontecido esa noche, tampoco dudaba que aquella frase se tratara también sobre él. Se sentó en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas comenzó a llorar en silencio. Recordó insistentemente las palabras de TOM…_ "¿Te han adoptado entonces como su hijo?... ¿Te han dado un apellido?... No… no lo han hecho, pues para ellos eres solamente una misión… no quieren que les compliques la vida mas de lo que ya lo has hecho… ellos cumplen su misión y tu debes cumplir la tuya…"_

-- -- --

"Y tu que por un momento te sentiste decepcionada…" Dijo Harry después de bajar de la carreta que los regresó a Hogdwelled después de su cena.

"Por un momento casi llegue a pensar que habías lo habías olvidado…" Dijo Ginny sonriente, mientras miraba su anillo. "Espera a que mi mamá lo sepa… creo que ahora si volverás por completo a su pedestal."

"Ahora Molly no podrá con tantas ceremonias…" Dijo Harry satisfecho.

"Créeme, se las arreglará…" Dijo Ginny tomando presurosa a Harry y lanzándolo al viejo diván… "Espera aquí… tengo que preparar tu regalo…"

"De acuerdo!" Dijo Harry emocionado obedeciendo, mientras exhausto se recostaba en el antiguo diván. Miró como Ginny se alejaba por el pasillo, hermosa aún con su elegante vestido. Fue lo último que vio antes de sentir una opresión en el pecho, como si una gigantesca roca hubiera caído sobre él, no podía respirar, y tras un momento de aquella desesperante situación, cayó desmayado.

Abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en el sótano de Hogdwelled, entre una estruendosa agitación, había antorchas encendidas y algunos magos encapuchados con mascaras cadavéricas, sentía una inmensa emoción, como si estuviera al borde de un inmenso logro… De repente de su boca salió una fría voz. "Tráiganlos…." Se escuchó el rechinido de una puerta que se abrió y por las escaleras bajaron otro par de hombres encapuchados, que arrastraban a una mujer que lloraba histérica y que cargaba entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebé recién nacido que lloraba también de igual forma.

"No, por favor!... no!... no le haga daño…" Suplicaba la joven mujer. "Tenga compasión!"

Harry habló nuevamente con la fría y asquerosa voz… "No…" murmuro acercándose a ella para arrebatarle al niño, la mujer no pudo oponer mucha resistencia, se encontraba notablemente débil. Se limitó a taparse la cara llena de impotencia y llorar con mas dolor, mientras el par de hombres encapuchados la empujaban hacia una orilla del sótano y abrían paso a su Señor. "Puede estar tranquila… A él no le haré daño…" Levantó después su brazo derecho, mientras con el izquierdo sostenía al recién nacido, y con la varita que sostenía en su huesuda mano, apuntó a la mujer exclamando inexpresivamente "Avada Kedavra!..."

Miro después a su lado y dijo, "Sostenlo, fiel vasallo…"

Un hombre regordete y con mano de plata tomó al recién nacido con las dos manos y lo alzó al nivel de su rostro.

Las siguientes palabras las siseó en idioma parcel, con la misma voz repugnante. Mientras sus blanquecinas manos las colocaba por encima de la cabeza de la criatura. "_Esta noche de luna nueva, quedarás marcado con mi legado, te transmitiré la esencia que se sellará con la marca en tu costado… Hoy el Heredero de las fuerzas Oscuras será elegido, y el poder del Ejército negro estará decidido… con tu nombre Nathair, la serpiente habitará en ti…y con la marca del enemigo, este contrato será establecido" _Y después con su varita apuntó al costado del bebé y murmuró lleno de gozo. _"Testamos!"_ Una fluorescente luz salió de la barita y cubrió todo el cuarto con su resplandor, era cegadora.

"Harry?... Harry despierta…"

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, Ginny estaba junto a él y lo sacudía cariñosamente.

"Estas exhausto, verdad?..." Pregunto la pelirroja con suavidad, sonriéndole con ternura… "Te quedaste dormido."

"Nathair…" Murmuró Harry con el corazón acelerado.

"Nathair esta con Hermione y Ron…" Dijo Ginny dibujando entre su sonrisa, un toque de confusión. "¿Estas bien?..."

Harry cerró los ojos, recordando que sucedía antes de aquel extraño 'sueño', era su aniversario, Ginny había ido a preparar su regalo, no quería preocuparla y arruinarle la noche… "Estoy bien… solo… estaba teniendo una pesadilla…" Ya hablaría con ella después.

"Pues que bueno que te desperté… anda, tu regalo te espera…" Dijo Ginny con aquella mirada misteriosa que le gustaba tanto a Harry.

Harry se levantó sonriendo, intentando esconder su gesto mareado, sacudió la cabeza y camino con ella de la mano hasta la alcoba. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver un paquetillo que se encontraba sobre la cama. Harry le sonrió a Ginny y sentándose en la cama tomó el paquete.

"Ábrelo ya!" Dijo Ginny ansiosa.

Harry jaló el listón y comenzó a abrir el paquete recién envuelto. En el interior había una figurilla plateada, con una esmeralda al centro, de la cual salían tres espirales formando una especie de centella.

"Un Triskel… Es un símbolo celta, Cuerpo, Alma y mente unidos en un solo centro…" Dijo Ginny tomando el Triskel del interior de la cajilla para ponerlo en la palma de Harry. "Siempre que me necesites, podrás tenerme junto a ti, en Cuerpo, mente y alma…incluso si no sabes en donde estoy… Y si tu desaparecieras en algún momento, con solo pensar en el Triskel, apareceré en donde tu estés…"

Harry miró el pequeño objeto que reposaba en su palma, "Maravilloso…"

"Eso no es todo…" Dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

"Ah no?..." Preguntó Harry curioso, mientras Ginny se sentaba del otro lado de la cama.

"No, si vienes aquí, podrás ir viendo lo que falta de tu regalo…" Dijo Ginny alzando las cejas.

"Genial…"

-- -- --

La Señora Weasley había quedado estática al enterarse de la noticia que Harry y Ginny le dieron. No había nada que la hiciera más feliz, que saber que su pequeña y única niña, se encontraba ya tradicional y finalmente comprometida.

"Aunque pudiste haberlo hecho desde el principio… no había necesidad de hacer las cosas al revés…" Dijo Molly Weasley a Harry después de darle un efusivo abrazo.

Nathair se había sentido también contento de saberlo, aunque aún sentía los ánimos por el suelo, ni siquiera había tenido ganas de abrir el libro del heredero. No quería que Tom le recordara que tenía razón… no quería ni pensar, que aquellos que eran lo mas cercano que tenía a una familia, lo tomaran como un problema, una simple y estorbosa misión.

En los siguientes días, Ron estuvo jugando Ajedrez con Nathair, mientras Hermione le ayudaba algunas otras veces con las tareas que tenía que hacer durante las vacaciones, por lo que poco a poco, fue dejando atrás aquella discusión que había escuchado y que lo había hecho sentirse tan profundamente dolido con aquel par de magos.

El día de Noche Buena llego y todos habían decidido reunirse en Hogdwelled, Harry y Ginny, como buenos anfitriones, habían preparado otras 4 habitaciones de su enorme finca, para los invitados que decidieran quedarse, o para aquellos que después de mucho Whisky de Fuego, estuvieran tan, etílicamente pasados, que rompieran la ley al efectuar una aparición.

"No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras!" Dijo La Señora Weasley a Fred, al poco tiempo de haber aparecido en Hogdwelled, según parecía, por la expresión de Fred, la discusión llevaba ya algunos momentos.

"Mujer, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo!..." Dijo Fred torciendo los ojos, mientras cuidadosamente acompañaba a Angelina a tomar asiento. "El que me haya casado en una ceremonia Muggle, no quiere decir que no vaya a hacerlo en una Mágica!..."

"Pero soy tu madre!.. hubiera podido asistir también a la Muggle…" Dijo Molly con un inmenso aire ofendido.

"No se me ocurrió… pensé que las ceremonias Muggles, eran solo para Muggles…" Dijo Fred como si no pensara hablar mas del asunto.

"Así que ya eres una Weasley?..." preguntó Harry a Angelina, mientras le ofrecía un vaso con agua.

"Así es… Angelina Weasley… que tal eh…" Dijo Angelina con expresión emocionada. "Y tu, Hermione?... modificarás tu apellido cuando te cases?"

Hermione, que se sentaba justo en ese momento en uno de los sofás, la miró desprevenida. "Eh, pues he estado pensando que…"

"Conociéndola, claro que no lo hará… " Interrumpió Ron, hablando con un tono un tanto resentido. "Seguirá siendo por siempre Hermione Granger… la sabelotodo…" Agregó haciendo muecas y sonidos infantiles.

Hermione lo miró admirada, y levantando las cejas repuso en tono solemne. "Pues como iba diciendo, he estado pensando en que sonaría bien, Hermione Granger-WEASLEY!" Dijo alzando la voz en la última palabra, como esperando que le quedara bien claro a su resentido novio.

"En serio!" Preguntó Ron con una enorme sonrisa de sorpresa… "Pues si que suena bien para mi…" Agregó sin poder evitar sentir el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

Momentos después de la cena, pequeños grupos de charlantes se esparcían por la Mansión Hogdwelled, Hermione, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia y Molly, hablaban sobre recetas de cocina, después, claro, de haber pasado ya por un sinnúmero de temas. Fred, George, Gwen y Clive, quienes parecían solo dejarse ver en ese tipo de reuniones, conversaban animadamente sobre futuros posibles inventos para la, ahora famosa, tienda de los Sortilegios Weasley. Bill, Fleur, Arthur y Charlie, discutían la efectividad de una nueva poción Anti-Grasa. Mientras los Bilius, Edmund y Nathair, en un rincón, jugaban un emocionante juego de Gobstones.

Por otra parte, Harry había aprovechado el momento, para contarle a Ron sobre el extraño sueño de la otra noche. "Era el sótano de esta casa, Ron…"

Ron torció la boca y con tono casual dijo "Pero fue solo un sueño Harry… eso no quiere decir que realmente las cosas hubieran sucedido aquí…"

"Pero todo parecía tan real… era como cuando Voldemort entraba en mi mente… Yo sentía sus emociones… lo veía todo desde sus ojos…" Dijo Harry recordando aquel vívido momento.

"Eso no quiere decir, nada, Harry…"

Fue la seguridad con la que Ron habló, o el titubeo en su mirada, lo que hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño y dijera. "Tu sabes algo, Ron… estas escondiéndome algo…"

"Yo?.. claro que no, Harry… estas loco…" Dijo Ron evitando la mirada de su amigo.

"No, no… algo escondes… no te estremeciste cuando dije el nombre de Voldemort… parecía que estabas pensando en otra cosa y ni siquiera te diste cuenta… y no se… comúnmente tu reaccionarías aprensivamente ante este tipo de cosas… algo sabes y por eso no te sorprende ni te causa duda…"

Ron miró a Harry y con precaución dijo "Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, recuerda que no hice ningún problema cuando decidiste vivir con Ginny… Sucede que… oye, también recuerda que Hermione y yo te ayudamos mucho a reestablecer este lugar… Resulta que… por cierto, no olvides la gran ayuda que te dimos el otro día en el estadio de Quidditch…"

"Ron… sin rodeos, por favor…" Dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia, mas sin embargo tomando en cuenta el comentario de Ron.

"Cuando Hermione y yo continuamos leyendo el diario de Eileen, descubrimos que el lugar en el que estuvo escondida, fue Hogdwelled… también aquí nació Nathair… y… aquí la asesinaron al poco tiempo de que nació él… tal y como en tu sueño…" Dijo Ron bajando la mirada.

"No puedo creerlo…" Dijo Harry pensativo.

"No tiene ninguna importancia, Harry… cuando compraste este lugar, tu sabías que había sido refugio de Mortífagos…" Dijo Ron dándole ánimos.

"Si… pero aún así es extraño… nuevamente, aunque sea de forma indirecta, tengo una relación con Voldemort… elegí para vivir, el mismo lugar que el eligió para sus últimos planes…" Dijo Harry con un poco de repulsión.

"Pero los planes que tu tienes para este lugar son muy diferentes a los que tuvo él… ni siquiera lo compares…" Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

"No le digas nada de esto a Ginny… no quiero que se sienta ni un poco insegura en este lugar… es nuestra casa ahora… y no debe importarnos lo que haya sucedido antes…" Dijo Harry intentando tomar el asunto con filosofía.

Momentos después el lugar estaba en completo silencio, Harry y Ginny, en cama, al igual que Ron y Hermione, que habían aceptado la invitación de quedarse en Hogdwelled, muy contentos de que al final el Señor y la Señora Weasley hubieran decidió volver a la madriguera y así ellos dos pudieran compartir sin remordimientos una habitación.

Nathair se encontraba también en su habitación, había escuchado los murmullos de Tom, sin embargo se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la cabeza y murmuró el nombre de todos los magos que recordaba, con el fin de no escuchar las palabras de su 'Amigo Tom'. No podía evitarlo, ya se sentía demasiado triste como para aguantar todo lo que Tom tuviera por decirle. Le había encantado la cena y jugar con los gemelos, y adoraba las conversaciones de todos en la mesa… sin embargo sabía que nunca sería realmente parte de ellos… porque, justo como había dicho Ron… sería una Locura adoptarlo… El amaba estar con ellos… pero ¿ellos amaban estar con el?

Pronto se sintió mas ligero, y los murmullos de Tom dejaron de molestarlo, estaba en un jardín… un jardín hermoso, lleno de flores como las que había en los Montes Grampianos.

"Nathair…" Escuchó el murmuro de una dulce voz.

Nathair giró y se encontró de frente con la figura de una bella mujer, aquella que alguna otra vez ya le había hablado en sueños de manera lejana… y que sin embargo ahora encontraba tan cerca como a la misma almohada que dormido abrazaba.

"Yo te he visto antes…" Murmuró sonriente Nathair, aquella imagen lo llenaba de tranquilidad y lo hacía sentir protegido.

"Es porque siempre he estado contigo, hijo…" Dijo Sonriente pasando su suave mano por las sonrojadas mejillas de Nathair, en una caricia. "Las madres, nunca nos alejamos de nuestros niños…"

Nathair la miró perplejo… "¿Eres mi madre?..."


	59. El Soldado Oscuro

Hola, queridísimos míos..

Miren, ya hasta me da pena disculparme... pero esque pues... la situación ha estado fuera de mis manos... saben que tengo mucha tarea en la escuela!... Pero bueno, cuando me puse a escribir este capitulo, segui y seguí y bueno, puedo fácilmente asegurarles que el proximo martes si habrá capitulo... :D YEI!... porque pues me falta poco para terminar el que sigue...

Este capitulo, pues.. que les puedo decir... creo que esta relajadito, nuevamente entramos a un estado de "calma" para que se vaya dando paso a todo lo que sigue... Espero sus comentarios ysaludos!...

A todos, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado...

**Silvia:** Perdona si no te he dejado review en tu Fanfic de"Quien llamó a la Cigüeña"... ya que, pues por recomendaciones de mi muso lo he leido y me ha gustado mucho... Que por cierto... Develaste el misterio eh...¬¬ jaja... ok ok.. Shhh...

**Ivanna:** Que bueno que te sigue gustando la historia!... jeje, ya veremos cual es el final para Nathair...

**Daff:** Me alegra que me hayas dejado un review... nunca es tarde para hacerlo y siempre es un placer recibirlos!...Gracias!

**KornaMenta:** Que ondas chamaka!... jaja... disculpa si no he contestado tu mail, sabes, he andado algo corta de tiempo y supongo que tu ya también con lo de tu escuela... Bueno, espero que de cualquier forma tengas tiempo de leer este... :D... Y haber cuando sigues con el tuyo, mujer!

**Mony-hp:** Hey! que gusto que sigas por aqui... pues como vez...ojalá que este capi también lo encuentres un poco revelador... :s... bueno, en todos se va dejando alguna pista... pero pues... ahi, ojalá que te guste...

**Thiago:** Mi, querido Thiago, al último pero no por eso menos importante...finalmente aqui tienes esta actualización... ojalá no la encuentres chafa o demás... y pues bueno, al menos esto ya es un trecho mas recorrido en el camino que falta para llegar al final...

Bueno... pues ahi lo tienen... ya no sigo con tanta letra... :P

PD: "Muso"... Por ti.

* * *

CAPITULO 58

EL SOLDADO OSCURO

La mujer se inclinó un poco y lo miró directo a los ojos, sonriéndole. "Lo soy"

"Y en donde estas?...¿porque no puedo verte cuando estoy despierto?" Dijo Nathair con un hilo de voz.

"Porque ahora estoy en un sitio donde puedo cuidarte siempre…" Dijo su madre con un contagioso tono de serenidad. Después su voz se tornó seria y agregó "Hijo, se que tu corazón está, últimamente, atormentado… no debe ser así…"

Nathair bajó la cabeza y murmuró "Tampoco tengo porque estar feliz… no tengo…" por un instante miró a los ojos de su madre, y después bajando la mirada nuevamente agregó. "a nadie…"

Eileen pasó su mano por el abatido rostro de su hijo, Nathair al sentirla pudo notar como su corazón se sentía reconfortado. Miró nuevamente el rostro de su madre, era muy hermosa, escuchó su voz que sonaba tan dulce. "Tienes a tus tutores, y ellos te están dando mucho…"

"Pero ellos no quieren adoptarme!" Exclamó en tono acusatorio, como si esperara que su madre se hiciera cargo de aquel asunto.

"Y esta bien que no lo hagan…" Dijo Eileen sonriendo con calma.

"¿Por qué dices eso?... ¿No quieres que tenga una familia?" Preguntó Nathair un poco temeroso.

"Eso es lo que mas quiero, hijo…" Dijo mientras pasaba sus finos dedos por el cabello de Nathair. "Pero tus tutores no serán tu familia… tu ya tienes una"

Nathair la miró confundido, incluso la duda llego a su corazón por un momento, y pensó que, posiblemente, aquella mujer era la madre de otro niño y se había equivocado de sueño. "Yo no…"

Eileen no lo dejó terminar y sonriendo dijo "Claro que si… la familia de tu padre podría ser tu familia…" Nathair frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Eileen asintió sonriendo y agregó "Si, hijito mío… tu tienes un padre… y el esta vivo…"

Nathair la miró boquiabierto. Escuchó de repente a una voz masculina que a lo lejos murmuraba su nombre. Miró a los lados intentando encontrar de donde provenía. Eileen se acercó a el y beso su frente. "Anda, mi amor… te llaman…" Y tomando la pequeña mano de su hijo, colocó en el centro de su palma un anillo, después se la cerró y con la sonrisa mas cálida que pudiera existir, murmuró "Quiero que lleves este contigo…"

"Te voy a volver a ver?" Dijo Nathair esperando que ese momento no se tratara de una despedida.

"Recuerda que siempre estoy contigo…." Dijo con su dulce voz, mientras se alejaba de él.

"… anda niño…"

Nathair pudo ver la cara de Ron frente a él, miró a su alrededor y pudo ver las paredes de su habitación en Hogdwelled, comprendió entonces que había despertado. "Que pasa?..." Dijo entre soñolientos gruñidos.

Ron lo miró boquiabierto. "Es Navidad!..." Exclamó en un ahogado murmuro. "Regalos!... diablos, tu deberías ser el primero en estar levantado…" Ron caminó sospechoso hasta la rendija de la puerta entreabierta y miró un momento hacia el exterior.

Mientras Nathair, que aún continuaba inmerso en la sensación que había vivido en su sueño , sintió una pizca de decepción al pensar que todo había sido solamente producto de su imaginación… su madre posiblemente no era la mujer a la que vio, y era solamente una imagen inventada por él mismo, sintiéndose repentinamente esperanzado, abrió su mano. La decepción llegó de nuevo a él… no había anillo.

"Todo sereno…" Dijo Ron alejándose nuevamente de la puerta, mientras desviaba a Nathair de sus pensamientos. "Bien, tengo un plan…"

Nathair lo miró extrañado. "Un plan para que?..." Dijo dando después un largo bostezo, realmente hubiera preferido volver a dormir y seguir soñando

"Para comenzar a abrir los regalos cuanto antes y que yo no parezca un loco y ansioso Abre-Regalos…" Espetó Ron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Nathair sonrió. Ron lo divertía. "Y cual es el plan?"

"Que seas tú el que parezca un Loco y ansioso Abre-Regalos…" Dijo Alzando las cejas. Después agregó sentándose en la cama junto a Nathair. "Mira, yo regresaré tranquilamente a la habitación con Hermione… tu sabes, como adulto que soy, restándole un poco de importancia a todo eso de los regalos… entonces tu irás corriendo a la habitación de Harry y Ginny y harás todo un escándalo respecto a eso… pidiendo que se levanten y diciendo que ya es hora de abrir los regalos… y después vas a mi habitación y haces lo mismo… ¿de acuerdo?... muy fácil… y… si haces una buena actuación, y logras que todos se levanten pronto, te compraré una bolsa llena de ranas de chocolate…" Nathair lo miró y sonriendo se encogió de hombros. "Tenemos un trato entonces?" Dijo Ron con mirada cómplice, extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato con toda solemnidad.

Nathair asintió y estrechó la mano de Ron, cuando débilmente, se escuchó el sonido de algo metálico que golpeaba en las maderas del suelo. "Bien, pues entonces: Acción!..." Dijo Ron inclinándose a tomar algo del piso para después levantarse "Toma, tiraste eso…" dijo lanzando el pequeño objeto a la cama de Nathair, sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Después salió de la habitación.

Nathair sintió un sobresalto en el corazón, pues efectivamente, junto a él, en sus cobijas, yacía el anillo, pequeño y brillante.

-- -- --

El plan de Ron se llevó a cabo de modo impecable, Nathair logró una actuación que bien ganaba la bolsa de ranas de Chocolate puesta en el trato. Todos abrieron su paquete Weasley, que incluía el gran suéter tejido por Molly y un par de calcetines, Nathair fue el mas contento al recibirlo y, sacándolo de la envoltura, se lo puso de inmediato. Mientras tanto Harry miraba sorprendido el regalo de Nathair, al igual que sus amigos, que realmente no pensaban recibir nada por parte del pequeño. Ginny corrió por su monedero y tomando un par de Galeones, los incluyó en su regalo para Nathair, y echando ojeadas furtivas a sus amigos, los animó para que, uno a uno, ellos también hicieran lo mismo.

Nathair estaba completamente boquiabierto, mirando cada obsequio con detenimiento, jamás pensó que en una Navidad, él pudiera recibir tantos regalos.

La semana siguiente pasó sin eventos sorprendentes, Nathair pasaba el día entero en la madriguera, volando al lado de Bilius y Edmund, con quien tenía ya una gran amistad. Cada día que pasaba, Hermione le dirigía tristes miradas, la carta del Ministro aun le rondaba por la cabeza, recordándole que cada día que pasaba, podía ser también un día menos antes de llegar a un terrible final. Y la verdad era que si ese final llegaba, ella no lo soportaría…

"Estas muy pensativa…" Dijo Ron tomando una taza para servirse un poco de té. Se encontraban en la cocina de la madriguera, un día previo al año nuevo. Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros, mirando por la ventana a Nathair que volaba a lo lejos, mientras el aroma de la taza humeante que sostenía entre sus manos, llegaba hasta su nariz. Ron torció los ojos y se acercó a la ventana también. "Le levantaste el castigo muy pronto, la idea era que no volara en todas las vacaciones…"

"Posiblemente no pueda volar por mucho tiempo… a como van las cosas, quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasará en Azkaban…" Dijo Hermione sin mirar a Ron.

"Hermione¿Sigues con eso?..." Dijo Ron un poco exasperado.

"Pues las cosas siguen igual… como quieres que yo deje de pensar en eso…" Dijo Hermione con un deje de lógica. "Tu no has pensado en lo que te dije?..."

Ron la miró frunciendo el ceño.. "¿Adoptarlo?..." dijo en un murmuro. Miró como Hermione asintió casi con timidez y Ron agitó la cabeza. "No… y creo que no hay mucho que pensar…" Dio un paso atrás cuando Hermione giró la cabeza para mirarlo con firmeza. "Hermione, ya te lo dije… por primera ves siento que tengo el control de las cosas… sé que puedo hacer que nuestra vida sea justo como la he imaginado… y no quiero que nada intervenga en eso…"

Hermione lo miró por un momento. "Odio cuando tus ojos tienen esa expresión…"

"¿Cuál?"

"La expresión de que no te importa nada… de que no vas a cambiar de opinión por mas estúpida que esta sea…" Dijo Hermione regresando su visión a la ventana.

"¿Crees que es estúpido que piense en nuestra felicidad?" Dijo Ron con gesto confundido.

"No… no lo es, Ron…" Dijo Hermione dando un suspiro. "Simplemente que algunas veces también es importante pensar en la felicidad de otros…"

"Yo se los digo, yo se los digo…" Dijo Molly Weasley mientras entraba a la cocina al lado de su esposo. Mientras Hermione le dirigía a Ron una mirada que el pelirrojo interpretó como _'Ya hablaremos después' _

"¿Que cosa?" Preguntó Ron a su madre, dando después un sorbo a su taza de té.

"Roddy Pontner se va a Croacia!" Exclamó la Señora Weasley emocionada.

Ron miró a Hermione y simulando discreción dijo "Si supiera quien demonios es Roddy Pontner, quizá me emocionaría un poco…"

Hermione torció los ojos, sin embargo sonrió. "Trabaja en el ministerio…"

"Trabajaba" Corrigió Arthur... "Acaban de darle su retiro… y quiere volver a Croacia cuanto antes…"

"Me alegro por el…" Dijo Hermione aún sin entender que era lo que emocionaba tanto a Molly.

"Y te alegrarás mas cuando sepas que dejará libre un departamento en Notting Hill…" Dijo Arthur alzando las cejas.

"En serio!..." Exclamó Ron, ahora con la misma emoción.

"Arthur!... te dije que yo quería decírselos!" Espetó Molly mirando molesta a su marido.

"Lo siento, querida…" Dijo Arthur besando la mano de su esposa, "Le he pedido que espere antes de poner cualquier anuncio… por si ustedes están interesados, no tengan ningún rival…"

"Es magnífico!..." Dijo Ron sonriendo enormemente.

"Es perfecto!..." Dijo Molly con mirada llena de ilusión. "Esta en Londres, Justo como ustedes lo querían, y es un edificio en donde solamente viven magos… encantador no?..."

"Suena genial…" Dijo Hermione acercándose a sus suegros para darles un abrazo. "Gracias, Arthur, por pensar en nosotros…"

"Y Como no hacerlo…" Dijo él sonrojándose un poco.

-- --

Pasaron la noche de año nuevo todos juntos, en la madriguera, de vez en vez, Ron echaba profundos suspiros y en arranques de emoción le decía a Hermione que se casaran cuanto antes. Harry y Ginny se sentían felices por sus amigos, esperaban que aquel lugar en Notting Hill, se adecuara a lo que buscaban, para así sentirse menos culpables por haberles ganado Hogdwelled.

El año inició con un Charlie algo pasado de copas, una Hermione con dolor de cabeza debido a los interminables cánticos de Fred, George y la alegre Ginny, una Fleur enérgica al regañar a Bilius y Edmund por derramar la sopa de papa, y una innegable petición de ayuda, por parte de Molly Weasley de la cual Ron y Harry, estando en 'receso laboral', no pudieron librarse.

"Este huerto jamás estará como quiere mamá!..." Dijo Ron con un tono bastante quejumbroso, durante una mañana, en los primeros días de enero. "Llevo toda la vida ayudando a desgnomizarlo… y jamás se van por completo!..."

"Bueno, al menos estamos haciendo algo útil…" Dijo Harry mientras con la manga se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

"¿Qué no acabas de escuchar lo que dije!... es IN-U-TIL!" Renegó Ron dando un resoplido exasperado.

"Menos quejas y mas acción, Ronald…" Repuso la Señora Weasley, llegando con vasos y agua por si su Desgnomizadores Oficiales tenían sed. "Deberías aprender un poco del pobre Nathair… tan pequeño y ya esta de nuevo, tan disciplinadamente en Hogwarts… tu crees que el no preferiría estar volando y jugando con Bilius y Edmund todo el día?"

"A el si que no le queda de otra…" Dijo Ron tomando un poco de agua.

"Deberías decirle a Hermione que lo deje disfrutar su infancia…" Dijo Molly dando un suspiro. "Después de todo, si ella solo lo está cuidando, pues podría tomarse las libertades de una tía consentidora…" Ron frunció el ceño al no entender lo que decía su madre, sin embargo antes de poder adelantarse con un comentario inoportuno, su madre continuó, "Que por cierto… cuando piensan volver los padres de Nathair… ¿Cómo pueden andar de viaje tan libremente y dejarlo así… por tanto tiempo?..."

"Eh… pues posiblemente…" Comenzó a decir Ron mientras pensaba en una buena historia.

"No tiene caso, Ron…" Dijo Harry interrumpiéndolo. "Creo que tu madre tiene derecho a saber la verdad…"

Molly los miró de inmediato, estrechando los ojos, como si quisiera adivinar, por ella misma, lo que sucedía. Ron miró a Harry con ojos desorbitados. "Lo estarás diciendo de broma no?..."

"Pues no… mira, creo que es lo mejor, no sabemos como termine todo esto, y si se esta encariñando con el, es mejor que sepa la historia completa…" Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Después como si acabara de recordarlo, agregó "Además, tu mamá fue parte de la Orden del Fénix…" Y como si buscara otra buena razón, sonrió y murmuró "Y peores cosas ha enfrentado teniendo que criar a siete Weasleys…"

Ron dio un suspiro, pensando en las palabras de Harry, sabía que Harry no mencionaba todas sus intenciones al querer decirle la verdad a Molly, y perfectamente imaginaba que una de las razones por la cual quería contarle, era para que Molly estuviera en guardia, siempre que Nathair estuviera con ella. "Toma las cosas con calma…" Dijo Ron a su madre, esperando a que no tomara las cosas con resentimiento. "Si no te dijimos nada, fue simplemente porque esto era una misión secreta… Verás, la cosa es que, Nathair, no es realmente el sobrino de Hermione…"

"¿Ah no?" Preguntó Molly intentando encontrar una explicación.

Ron y Harry negaron con la cabeza, y después, con un suma precaución, el pelirrojo habló "Nathair es el elegido de Vol… de Voldemort… es su heredero…"

Molly los miró fijamente, esperando que soltaran la carcajada y reconocieran que le estaban jugando una broma, sin embargo, al ver que los dos magos frente a ella, permanecían en silencio, tragó saliva y digo. "Vamos adentro… quiero que me lo cuenten todo."

-- -- --

"Nathair, espera!..."

"Que quieres, Gail…" Dijo Nathair cabizbajo.

"¿No piensas volver a hablarme?... No me escribiste en todas las vacaciones…" Dijo Gail con tono firme, sin embargo mostrándose un poco avergonzada. Nathair no contestó, por lo que su amiga agregó. "Discúlpame por no haberte defendido en la casa del Ministro…"

"Me las arreglé solo, tu viste…"

"¿Y tus tutores no te regañaron?" Preguntó curiosa Gail.

"No, no me regañaron… pero no van a adoptarme"

"¿Solo por eso?..." Preguntó Gail preocupada.

"No… no es por eso…" Dijo Nathair, asomando una débil sonrisa. "Descubrí que tengo una familia…"

"En Serio?" dijo Gail boquiabierta.

"Si… mi papá esta vivo…" Respondió Nathair con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro. "Solo que no se quien es… pero se que en donde esté, tiene una familia, que también puede ser mi familia."

"Eso es genial!..." Exclamó Gail, feliz por su amigo. "Te imaginas, posiblemente tienes muchos hermanos, y primos… y de todo…"

"Solo espero que si tengo una hermana, sea mas parecida a ti y no a esa maniaca de June…" Dijo Nathair torciendo los ojos.

"Ah, no es tan mala, una vez que la conoces…"

"Pues de todas formas, espero no conocerla muy a fondo…" Dijo Nathair frunciendo el ceño. "Tengo que irme, tengo clase con Dumbledore…"

-- -- --

"El mundo nunca estará libre de la oscuridad…" Dijo Molly casi en un murmuro, aún sorprendida por la historia que acababa de escuchar. "Ese pobre niño… marcado con una fuerza que el mismo desconoce… Estoy orgullosa de que hubieran aceptado cuidarlo"

"En serio?" Preguntó Ron sorprendido.

"Pues claro que si… eso muestra mucha integridad por parte de ustedes… Aunque no dudo ni un poco que Hermione y Ginny tuvieran que ver en esa decisión…" Dijo Molly alzando las cejas.

"Pensé que estarías aterrorizada…" Dijo Ron mirando con atención las expresiones de su madre.

"Lo estoy…" murmuró la Señora Weasley. De solo pensar que los horrores de la guerra anterior, pudieran repetirse, se le revolvía el estómago.

-- -- --

"Veo que agregaste un dije más en tu colgante…" Dijo Dumbledore a Nathair, poco antes de que este saliera de su oficina.

Nathair miró el anillo, que colgaba ahora también junto al catalizador de energía. Pensó un momento y lleno de alegría dijo. "Me lo dio mi mamá… la vi en un sueño… y me lo dio…"

"¿Puedo verlo?..." Nathair se acercó y le extendió el anillo, Dumbledore lo miró con atención, era un anillo Muggle que tenía una sencilla inscripción por su parte interior EC/TK. "Consérvalo bien, Nathair… Hay objetos que guardan el poder inmenso del recuerdo… algunos son buenos, como este anillo… esos cuídalos… pero hay otros que son peligrosos… y de esos debes cuidarte…"

Nathair pensó en las palabras de Dumbledore, intentando encontrarles algún sentido… pensaba que Dumbledore tenía que aprender a hablar sin tantas vueltas, al menos cuando lo hiciera con él… Sea como sea asintió y en silencio caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla escuchó la voz de Dumbledore nuevamente.

"Por cierto, Nathair… estoy seguro de que ya no habrá problemas si te quitas el catalizador de energía… aunque si en algún momento sientes que no puedes controlar las cosas… no seas orgulloso y úsalo de nuevo…"

Nathair sonrió ampliamente y asintió antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Se sentía de algún modo victorioso, por lo que corrió a un aula vacía y tomando 'el gran libro' de su mochila dijo. "Tom…"

De repente sintió que una fuerza invisible lo arrojaba rudamente al suelo. "Nathair… que sorpresa… pensé que te habías olvidado de tu amigo Tom"

"No… pero estaba de vacaciones…" Dijo Nathair con seguridad. "En las vacaciones no se estudia…"

"Solo si quieres ser un mediocre!... este libro debes estudiarlo to.do.el.tiem.po… Hay muchos hechizos que debes aprender si quieres llegar a ser el mago mas grande de todos los tiempos…" Murmuro la voz fría y seca.

"Yo no quiero ser el mago mas grande de todos los tiempos… solo quiero una familia…" Dijo Nathair levantándose del suelo.

La voz expresó un gruñido de rabia y nuevamente Nathair cayó al suelo. "No me hagas obligarte, ya te lo he dicho, mis poderes para persuadirte son muy grandes, o lo haces por tu gusto… o lo harás por el mío, mi querido amigo…"

Nathair frunció el ceño y enojado se puso de nuevo de pie. "Pues ya te lo he dicho!... no tengo varita!... tu eres un inútil, dijiste que me ibas a conseguir una!"

Nathair sintió como si una fuerza rodeara su cuello, dificultándole el paso del aire para respirar. "Jamás le levantes las voz a tu maestro… al menos no lo hagas, cuando no puedes defenderte de él…" La fuerza lo liberó y Nathair dio una gran bocanada de aire, Tom continuó con su discurso. "Tendrás una varita cuando menos piensas… ya estoy trabajando en eso…"

Nathair cerró el libro de golpe, y guardándolo molesto, salió de aquel salón. Quería alejarse de Tom y sus oscuros hechizos, se sentía usado, el solo quería una familia, no le interesaba ya lo que 'su amigo Tom' tuviera por enseñarle, sin embargo sintió miedo al sentir el enojo de Tom, y sus palabras llegaron nuevamente a su cabeza. _"O lo haces por tu gusto… o lo harás por el mío, mi querido amigo" _

-- -- --

Hermione acababa de entrar en su departamento, cuando una lechuza aleteó fuera de la ventana, se apresuró a abrirla, dejando entrar al ave, la cual no era ni Hedwig ni Pig. Tomo la pequeña nota y se dispuso a leerla.

_Te veo en 'Las 3 escobas' a las 6:00 PM _

_ Clive. _

_PD: Harry, Ginny y Ron también nos verán allá. _

Hermione miró su reloj, eran las 5:47, por lo que intrigada desapareció.

"Amor, pensé que tardarías mas en llegar…" Dijo Ron al verla aparecer.

"Vine en cuanto vi la nota…" Dijo Hermione saludando a Harry con un beso en la mejilla y a Ron un uno en los labios. "Como estuvo su día, en los jardines Weasley…" preguntó con tono burlón…

"Bastante relajado…" Dijo Ron satisfecho mientras estiraba los brazos.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Hermione extrañada.

Harry asintió contento y dijo "Al poco rato de que habíamos empezado, Molly llegó y salió el tema de 'Nathair'… y pues, Ron y yo optamos por decirle la verdad de una vez…"

Hermione los miró boquiabierta. "Oh, no… ¿se molestó?... No puede ser… ahora pensará que soy una mentirosa!.. yo ahí diciendo que era mi sobrino…" Dijo entre murmuros aprensivos.

"No te preocupes… entendió las cosas." Dijo Ron el cuello de Hermione con su brazo mientras se acercaba a ella cariñosamente.

Ginny y Nathair aterrizaron frente a ellos. "Diablos, Nathair… nos ganaron…" Dijo la pelirroja desmontando de su escoba. "Alguno de ustedes sabe para que estamos aquí?" agregó mientras saludaba a sus amigos. Todos negaron con la cabeza, Ginny torció los ojos… "Pues hay que entrar ya!... estoy muy intrigada!"

En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro, Madame Rosmerta se acercó a ellos "Ah… muchachos los esperan en el salón privado…"

Los 4 magos se miraban curiosos mientras se dirigían al salón privado de 'las 3 escobas'. Llegaron a la puerta de aquel salón, un mago algo desaliñado y jorobado se encontraba de pie frente a ella y al verlos llegar, la abrió con solemnidad. Al entrar se encontraron con Gwen y Clive, conversando amablemente con un hombre de duras facciones, que usaba una larga peluca blanca y vestía una ilustre túnica negra. Al verlos llegar Clive sonrió y dijo "Acaban de llegar nuestros testigos, Señor."

"Bien…" Respondió el hombre acomodándose los lentes mientras hacía una señal a los recién llegados para que se acercaran. "Acérquense pronto, que tenemos una ceremonia nupcial por realizar…"

Al cabo de una media hora, todos salieron del salón privado y tomaron una mesa entre el barullo que caracterizaba a 'las 3 escobas'.

"Clive, esta vez me dejaste sin palabras…" Dijo Hermione aun completamente sorprendida por la escena que se acababa de efectuar en el interior del salón.

"Pero fue una buena sorpresa o no?..." Respondió Clive con gesto satisfecho.

"Claro… y me imagino la sorpresa que hubiera sido también para tu madre, si hubiera estado invitada…" Dijo Ginny alzando las cejas. "¿Qué le piensas decir cuando sepa que te casaste y que no la invitaste…"

Ron asintió con una mueca de preocupación… "No se la tuya, pero al menos la mía lloraría por las próximas tres décadas…"

La expresión de Clive endureció un poco. "De todas formas… la mía no hubiera venido, aunque la hubiera invitado…"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Harry extrañado.

"Ya sabe que soy una bruja… se lo dijimos el otro día y no lo tomó muy bien…" Dijo Gwen encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y porque no la desmemorizaron…?" Preguntó Hermione temerosa.

"Porque mi madre debe vivir con la verdad y aceptarla… pues puede que alguna vez tenga nietos magos…" Dijo Clive lleno de convicción. "Por cierto… también le dijimos que tu eras bruja…" Dijo Clive sonriendo a su gran amiga, la cual solo sonrió también satisfecha.

"Ron…" Dijo Nathair alzando las cejas… "No hagas como que no recuerdas… me debes una bolsa de ranas de chocolate…"

"Shhh!..." Dijo Ron con gesto asustado, temeroso de que fueran a descubrir que el autor intelectual de la despertada Navideña, hubiera sido él. Tomó unas monedas de su bolsillo y dijo "Anda, ve a Honeydukes y compra dos… una para ti y una para mi… no te emociones…" Agregó cuando Nathair sonrió aun mas emocionado.

El niño salió contento, en dirección a Honeydukes, pensó en que le regalaría una rana de Chocolate a Gail, para que viera que no le guardaba resentimientos por lo sucedido en la casa del Ministro.

"Psst!... Psst!..." Escuchó que lo llamaban, y se detuvo en seco, mirando a su alrededor. "Aquí!..." Nathair miró al interior de un callejón que se formaba entre una pequeña casa y la tienda de Honeydukes, pues parecía que la voz provenía de ahí, extrañado se acercó. Había un hombre, harapiento y sucio. "Hey, niño… co… co… como te llamas…"

Nathair lo miró un poco desconfiado. "Nathair…"

El hombre lo miró como si se tratara de una pieza invaluable de oro, se acercó un poco a él como si quisiera tocarlo, Nathair retrocedió casi asustado, y el hombre casi entre sollozos se arrodilló ante él "Perdóneme, mi Señor… no quise asustarle…"

"Yo no soy un Señor…" Dijo Nathair con una mueca confundida.

"Oh, si… usted es ahora mi Señor… usted es de quien habló mi antiguo Amo… Usted es el Heredero…" Dijo el hombre, apenas atreviéndose a levantar la cabeza.


	60. Modas Levender

**_Hola!_**

**_Bueno... aqui tienen, martes y cumpliendo..._**

**_Saben... no puedo prometerles que la proxima semana actualizaré, pues no quiero quedarles mal, estoy inmiscuida en la elaboración de un proyecto que me esta quitando un poco de tiempo y pues, pese a que prometo escribir lo mas que pueda, no puedo asegurar nada..._**

**_Espero que este capitulo les guste, suceden un par de cosas interesantes, y pues no se.. creo que se va muy rápido, pero juro que son 10 hojas!... jaja ok ok..._**

**_Gracias por sus comentarioooos!... A todos: Mony-HP, brisa2006, Anattripotter, Thiago, Edna T.O.T.I y KornaMenta... prometo contestar atentamente sus reviews... (En serio... hago lo que puedo)... Pero algo si les digo, son muy importantes para mi y los quiero... GRACIAS..._**

**_My lovely "Muso"... GR NZB !... Pide lo que sea y lo que sea es para ti._**

**_BESOS A TODOS!_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 59**

**MODAS LEVENDER**

Nathair frunció el ceño¿Cómo era que el sabía que el era un Heredero? "Tu quien eres…?" Preguntó firme.

"Evan Jugson mi Señor… Fiel siervo del Amo, y ahora servidor de usted…"

"¿Cómo sabes que soy el Heredero?" Preguntó Nathair confundido, realmente ni siquiera él mismo había entendido bien cual era su Herencia, sin embargo alguien ahí lo reconocía como Heredero.

"El Amo nos habló de usted antes de irse…" Dijo Jugson sin levantar la cabeza. "Y se ha presentado a mi en sueños diciéndome que pronto vendría…" Después hurgó entre sus harapos. "Me ordenó que tuviera esto listo para usted…" Dijo tomando una varita y dejándola a los pies de Nathair.

"Eh… pues gracias" Dijo Nathair tomando la varita.

"Oh, no mi Señor… no me lo agradezca…" Dijo Jugson atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos. "Solo recuerde que lo he servido…"

Nathair asintió, le comenzaba a parecer divertida la actitud de aquel hombre, un adulto arrodillado ante el. "Si… lo recordare…" Miró a Jugson calculador y como si de un juego se tratara dijo, "Y dime, el Amo solamente te tenía a ti como… tu sabes… eso…"

"¿Seguidor?" Preguntó Jugson con su ronca voz.

"Si… seguidor!..." Dijo Nathair sonriendo.

"Oh, no mi Señor… era todo un ejército… es solo que ya no quedamos muchos… y los que quedamos estamos escondidos…" Dijo Jugson con un tono casi avergonzado. "Pero estoy seguro que en donde estemos, seguimos al servicio del Amo y al suyo, mi Señor…"

"Bien… me alegro de saberlo…" Dijo Nathair con seguridad al hablar. "Mira… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?"

"Jugson, Señor... Evan Jugson" Dijo el hombre bajando la cabeza

"Mira, Jugson… tengo que comprar unas cosas…" Dijo Nathair con tono autosuficiente, le parecía bastante cómico ser el 'Señor' de ese hombre. "Pero… tomaré en cuenta que me hayas dado esto…" Dijo Mostrando la varita. "Nos veremos después, supongo."

"Si, mi Señor… estaré esperando por su llamado" Respondió Jugson haciendo una reverencia.

-- -- --

Los siguientes días, pasaron entre ranas de chocolate y alguno que otro hechizo nuevo, que Nathair aprendió. La oportunidad de haber conocido a uno, de los tantos, Siervos, que posiblemente tenía, lo motivó a considerar la idea de convertirse en lo que aparentemente estaba destinado a ser, 'Un gran mago, con poderes más allá de los de cualquiera'. Su actitud no era introvertida como en los días anteriores, sino segura y confiada, y como no iba a ser así, si el sería Grandioso, y tendría cientos de servidores, sea como sea, esta nueva actitud por parte de Nathair tenía bastante contentos sus tutores, pues los llevaba a pensar que las cosas iban marchando de maravilla. Y aún mas satisfecho que sus tutores se encontraba su Maestro y amigo Tom.

"Esta es la última caja…" Dijo Clive con tono melancólico mientras empacaba lo último que le quedaba aun en el departamento que compartió con Hermione. "No te da tristeza?"

"Clive, en los últimos días ni siquiera te veía por mas de 5 minutos…" Dijo Hermione con tono resentido, mientras cargando una pequeña caja, la llevaba hacia la puerta, en donde se encontraban las otras.

"Yo te ayudo con esta" Dijo Nathair tomando la caja de las manos de Hermione, mientras esta solo lo miraba complacida.

"Pues sea como sea… a mi si me da un poco de melancolía…"

"No tienes porque… y menos con el gran lugar que consiguieron…" Dijo Hermione contenta por sus amigos, pues si, sorprendentemente ahora también consideraba a Gwen como tal.

PLOP! Ron apareció.

"Hey, acordé con Roddy Pontner, que lo veríamos en un rato, para que nos muestre el Apartamento." Anunció el pelirrojo emocionado.

"¿Piensan mudarse?" Preguntó Clive curioso. "Pensé que con el departamento libre ya no buscarían otro lugar…"

"Nosotros no lo buscamos, el nos encontró" Dijo Ron presuntuoso, "Por cierto…¿Cómo esta la Señora Peckham?"

"Pues como ha de estar, si esta conmigo…" Dijo Clive con aire fanfarrón, mas realmente bromeando.

Ron sonrió, pero deshizo su sonrisa cuando se encontró con Hermione, que se había quedado pensativa. "Mione¿Qué sucede?"

"No lo sé, posiblemente Clive tenga razón y ni siquiera tenemos que movernos de aquí…" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron torció los ojos, "Hermione, no seas aguafiestas… yo no quiero que vivamos aquí…"

"¿Y porque no… este es un buen lugar… que tienes en contra?" Dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

"Pues no lo sé… que quizá sé que aquí has podido estar con otros novios aparte de mi… ¿o no?" Preguntó Ron esperanzado.

Hermione lo miró por un momento, torció los ojos y dijo "Vamos de una ves con Pontner… no tiene caso que lo hagamos esperar en sábado, seguramente tendrá otros planes…"

Clive rió, "Vayan… Yo me encargo de Nathair… quiero mostrarle mi nueva casa…" Dijo alzando las cejas, mientras Nathair asentía sonriente.

-- -- --

"¿A dónde iremos hoy?"…. Dijo Harry bostezando, le encantaban los fines de semana, simplemente por saber que podía despertar tarde y encontrar aún a Ginny a su lado.

"A ningún lado…" Dijo Ginny estirándose, intentando deshacerse del dolorcillo en la espalda que la invadía cuando se quedaba por mucho tiempo dormida.

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo Harry en un gruñido.

"Harry, la casa esta hecha un asco…" Dijo Ginny dejándose caer nuevamente sobre la cama.

"Eso lo podemos arreglar en 10 minutos… y después a dónde vamos?"

"No se… tengo ganas de estar aquí… los últimos fines de semana hemos estado en 'la madriguera' y solo venimos a dormir... deberíamos disfrutar un poco mas este lugar…" Dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry.

Harry no estaba muy convencido respecto a eso, de hecho, después de haberse enterado mas a fondo de la historia de Hogdwelled, prefería estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, en cualquier otro lugar, incluso había seguido ayudando a la Señora Weasley a desgnomizar el jardín, cosa que Ron juzgó de 'alta traición' y mucha astucia para adular a su querida suegra. Otro de sus pasatiempos favoritos, por aquellos días, era el de ir a la CNA para ver que novedades había entre sus compañeros Aurores, y así no estar muy desinformado cuando regresara… sin embargo, era fin de semana, y Ginny requería su completa presencia. "Mejor, que te parece si vamos a ver atuendos para nuestra boda…" Dijo con la esperanza de encontrar algo que la hiciera desistir de sus planes hogareños.

"Si, si!... Que buena idea…" Dijo Ginny emocionada, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

Harry sonrió satisfecho.

-- -- --

"Como ven el lugar esta en muy buenas condiciones…" Dijo el señor Pontner, en algún lugar, dentro de Notting Hill.

"Y el edificio es genial…" Dijo Ron maravillado. "Te gusta, amor?"

"Ron, esto es justamente como he querido siempre…" Dijo Hermione contenta de haber ido a ver el lugar.

"Y los vecinos no se espantarían si saben que somos magos… porque ellos son magos también!..." Dijo Ron animándola aún más.

El Señor Pontner rió de buena gana, "Me sentiría muy contento de que sea el hijo de Arthur quien disfrute de este lugar… sabes, cuando estuve a punto de perder mi empleo hace algunos años, tu padre me defendió como solo un verdadero amigo lo hace…"

"¿Y entonces… cual es la cifra?" Dijo Ron ansioso.

El Señor Pontner dudó un momento y le extendió a ron un pergamino doblado por la mitad.

-- -- --

"Mira, Harry!... Este se te vería maravilloso" Exclamó Ginny unos momentos mas tarde, en la tienda de 'Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones'.

Harry miro el traje que Ginny mostraba, era verde con centellas brillantes de color azul. "No sé, Gin… creo que me gustaría algo un poco mas… discreto…"

"¿Qué te parece este?" Dijo mostrándole uno rojo, con un moño gigantesco color gris.

Harry no pudo ocultar un gran gesto de disgusto. "Es espantoso…"

"¿Tu crees?..." Dijo Ginny intentando que no se le escapara una carcajada al ver el rostro de Harry. "A mi me parece divino…"

"Ven, ya verás el tuyo luego…" Dijo tomándolo de la mano, mientras lo guiaba a la sección para damas. "Por las barbas de Merlín!... mira este…" Dijo Ginny acercándose a un vestido Rojo escarlata, que parecía tener un escote hasta el ombligo.

Harry lo miró horrorizado "Gin, tu crees que ese sea apropiado para una Ceremonia Nupcial?..."

Ginny miró el vestido por un momento. "Tienes razón… sabes, creo que es lo mas difícil del mundo escoger que es lo apropiado para ese día…"

"Seguramente es que no estamos en el lugar indicado, además, bueno se supone que el novio no debe ver el vestido de la novia antes del día de la ceremonia… porque mejor no vas con Hermione y las dos juntas buscan algo… de cualquier forma Hermione también debe comenzar a buscar uno…"

"Es cierto… ni siquiera la he visto pendiente de eso, es capaz de llegar con jeans y cualquier franela…" Dijo Ginny preocupada por su amiga.

Harry dio un suspiro de alivio, estaba seguro de que Hermione, al tener un gusto completamente Muggle, sabría aconsejar bien a su amiga, en algo un poco mas… tradicional.

-- -- --

"Maldito Pontner!..." Exclamó Ron enojado, después de aparecer nuevamente en el departamento de Hermione. "Esos no son precios amistosos!... ¿Qué acaso olvidó que mi papá lo ayudó a mantener su empleo?"

Hermione torció los ojos. "No, Ron… no lo ha olvidado, porque el fue quien te lo dijo!...Además que esperabas, que nos regalara el lugar?"

"Bueno, claro que no!..." Dijo Ron caminando de un lado a otro, "Pero por ese mismo precio podríamos comprar toda una villa!..."

"Pero esto esta en Londres!... es obvio que iba a costar caro, pensé que lo sabías…"

"Pues no… no pensé que fuera tanto"

"Pero, Ron… el lugar esta maravilloso, no puedes negarlo…" Dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano para que dejara su caminata, pues en realidad, comenzaba a marearla.

Ron se calmó un poco, "No… no puedo negarlo…" dio un suspiro y agregó. "La buena noticia es que, aparentemente, tengo una novia que no desea una boda de lujo…"

Hermione sonrió y se acercó para besarlo.

PLOP! PLOP!

"No se asusten… somos nosotros…" Dijo Ginny divertida por el sobresalto que habían provocado en sus amigos.

"Y no pueden aparecer tras la maldita puerta y tocar después?" Dijo Ron con cara de pocos amigos.

"... Para que a la pobre Señora Jackson le de un infarto?" Dijo Hermione alzando las cejas… "Mejor que aparezcan directamente aquí…"

"¿Y a que se debía el momento romántico eh?" Dijo Harry haciendo que Ron se sonrojara un poco.

"Fuimos a ver el departamento de Notting Hill…" Dijo Hermione contenta.

"Genial!... ¿ Y que tal !" Preguntó Ginny curiosa.

"Fantástico, solo que Ron se espantó un poco con el precio…" Dijo Hermione casualmente.

"Se nos irán todos los ahorros…" Dijo Ron torciendo los ojos.

"Pero será un patrimonio de ustedes… eso vale mas…" Dijo Ginny ayudándole un poco a su amiga.

"Si… si…" Dijo Ron con desgana. "¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?"

Harry se apresuró a hablar, se le había ocurrido una idea en ese momento, después de todo, el era el padrino. "Pues venimos a dos cosas… la primera: Ron, soy el padrino y eres el mejor de los amigos que pueden existir, así que quería, pues… que habláramos sobre lo que debo yo hacer… tu sabes… como padrino…"

Ron se sintió casi conmovido ante las palabras de Harry. "Eh, pues, no te preocupes por nada… solo por tener la sortija a salvo cuando la necesite…"

"No… no…" Dijo Harry poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de su amigo. "Quiero hacer algo mas… algo así como un regalo de bodas… no sé… quizá pagar una parte de la fiesta…" Dijo tronando los dedos como si en ese momento la idea acabara de llegar a su mente.

Ron lo miró estrechando los ojos, como intentando adivinar el plan de Harry… "No lo sé, Harry… tu sabes que no me gusta…"

Harry no lo dejó terminar "Pero soy el padrino, Ron!.. y mi futura esposa es la dama de honor de tu futura esposa…" Dijo con tono obvio, provocando sonrisas en las dos brujas que escuchaban. "Y quiero hacerles ese regalo… porque… pues… ustedes han sido fundamentales en mi vida… pese a que pudieron hacerlo, nunca me dejaron solo… así que por favor… déjame hacerlo…"

Ron sonrió, ahora si muy conmovido por sus palabras. "Esta bien, pero no dejare que te sobrepases…"

"De acuerdo…"

"Y para que otra cosa vinieron… dijiste que eran dos asuntos" Dijo Hermione siempre interesada en lo que estaba fuera de su conocimiento.

"Ah, pues estaba pensando que quizás Ginny y tu podían ir juntas a buscar un atuendo para la boda…" Dijo Harry casualmente, "Ya sabes, se supone que el novio no debe verlo antes…"

"Anda, Herm… dime que si puedes… tu sabes que no es bueno dejar las cosas para el último.." Dijo Ginny utilizando uno de los argumentos favoritos de su amiga.

Hermione sonrió, pues realmente aquello le parecía una excelente idea, "Esta bien, a donde vamos… ¿Con Madame Malkin tendrán buenas opciones?"

"No!..." Dijo Harry como si de ello dependiera su vida. "Creo que sería mejor si buscaran mas opciones…"

"Levender se dedica a eso…" Dijo Ron inexpresivo, pues acababa de recordar aquel dato. "Diseña y vende túnicas y ropa de gala…"

Hermione miró a Ron boquiabierta. "Levender?... y como sabes tu que es lo que esta haciendo?"

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Neville me lo dijo, en nuestra fiesta de compromiso."

Hermione habló nuevamente, intentando parecer casual. "Y… Neville porque te lo contó, amor?... digo… tu le preguntaste?..."

"No… se dio el tema, estábamos hablando sobre lo que había sido de las vidas de nuestros Ex Compañeros… y me lo dijo… eso es todo…." Dijo Ron ahora casi divertido…. "¿Por qué, mi vida…¿Estas celosa?"

"Claro que no… Celosa yo?" Dijo Hermione sintiendo aquella vieja sensación que la embargaba en Hogwarts.

Ginny y Harry no pudieron contener mas la risa. "Definitivamente, Hermione… estas celosa…" Dijo Harry divertido.

-- -- --

"Sabes, yo sigo pensando que pudimos haber buscado mas opciones, antes de venir aquí…" Dijo Hermione a su amiga, de pie, frente a una tienda en donde colgaba un inmenso letrero. "Modas Levender: Mágica y de buen gusto"

Ginny torció los ojos "No puede ser, creo que Ron te esta contagiando lo irracional…" Dijo mientras empujaba a su amiga al interior de la tienda. "Ya supéralo, después de todo tu ganaste… y vas a casarte con el, no?"

Hermione se tranquilizo un poco, "Si… tienes razón… esta bien, vamos…"

El interior de la tienda era extraño, y no precisamente por las hileras de vestidos que flotaban en el aire o el color verde chillante con el que estaban pintadas sus paredes, sino mas bien, por el penetrante aroma a incienso que jugueteaba por todo el lugar, paseando por entre el mas escondido rincón y llegando hasta la nariz de los clientes que aparecían por la puerta, dando la impresión de que aquel lugar era una burbuja de calma, inyectando al corazón la sensación de que ahí todo podía suceder.

"Muchas gracias, Señorita Brown…" Ginny y Hermione escucharon una voz a lo lejos, giraron y se encontraron con una mujer que se despedía cordialmente de Levender y continuación salía del lugar. Tanto Hermione como Ginny, se sentían extrañas, por un momento ya no sabían si aquel momento lo vivían realmente, o todo se trataba de un extraño sueño.

Entre aquella sutil neblina de ensoñación, pudieron ver como Levender se acercaba a ellas.

"Hermione, Ginny… las estaba esperando" Dijo la bruja con una contradictoria expresión de sorpresa. Sus antiguas compañeras de Hogwarts no le respondieron, sino que la miraron con una especie de expresión sonámbula, por lo que tomando un frasquillo de entre sus túnicas Levender dijo "_Sognodore_" Al instante pareció como si una ráfaga de viento entrara de golpe a aquel pequeño frasco. Levender lo cerró y volvió a guardarlo en su túnica. Hermione y Ginny sacudieron la cabeza, sintiéndose como si hubieran sido bruscamente despertadas un domingo por la mañana.

"¿Qué demonios fue todo eso…" Dijo Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Lo siento… eh, se puede decir que son, los efectos especiales…" Dijo Levender sonriendo.

"¿Efectos especiales en una tienda de ropa?... no entiendo…" Dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno… efectos especiales en una tienda de ropa, que además tiene una sección clandestina de adivinación…" Dijo Levender mientras las guiaba tras una cortina hecha de delgadas tiras de bambú. Ahí había una habitación espaciosa, en donde estaba un aparador con distintas hierbas y distintos tipos de café, había también una mesa con una transparente bola de cristal, y extrañas lámparas que daban una mística luz ámbar al lugar.

"¿Por qué clandestina?" Preguntó Ginny extrañada.

"Pues porque nuestro querido Ministro de Magia, me quitó la certificación de adivina…" Dijo Levender con porte indignado. "Todo porque sabe que no soy una charlatana y que las cosas que le he dicho tienen algún sentido para él… algo se esconde ese hombre… y ahora mírenme!... tengo que hacer sesiones secretas de adivinación, poniendo una fachada de modista… esto es simplemente indignante."

Hermione no pudo esconder una sonrisa burlona, debido, no solo a que se trataba de Levender, sino también por el tinte irónico que mostraba el mundo mágico en esos días. Según parecía Kavanagh estaba haciendo lo que quería de cada mago, solo por la simple intención de mantener oculto un secreto de su vida. Ron y Harry suspendidos, Levender sin certificación, y un montón de animagos enterándose de todo tipo de noticias, todo por la pasada existencia de una mujer llamada Eileen y un indescriptible niño: Nathair.

"Pero bueno, dejemos a un lado los problemas… me da gusto volver a verlas…" Dijo Levender con expresión sincera. "Tómense un té conmigo, por los viejos tiempos…" Agregó invitándolas a otra mesa en donde no había ninguna bola de cristal, sino mas bien un juego de cartas que Levender colocó en un estante. "Supe que van a casarse…"

"¿Te lo dijo la bola de cristal?" Dijo Hermione, aun sin saber porque, un poco escéptica.

Levender frunció el ceño. "No… lo leí en _el Profeta_…"

-- -- --

"Sabes, Ron… deberíamos hacerle otra visita a Kavanagh… no puedo seguir así, extraño las misiones…" Dijo Harry desesperado mientras abría su tercer botella de cerveza de mantequilla, y se disponía a hacer su siguiente jugada en el tablero de ajedrez.

Ron asintió efusivamente, en realidad se sintió un poco avergonzado, esas sesiones de cerveza de mantequilla y ajedrez, se estaban haciendo bastante contraproducentes, pues hacían que Ron ni siquiera recordara que, antes que ser un buen jugador de Ajedrez y novio de Hermione, era un Auror Extraordinario.

"¿Te enteraste que Gwen pidió un receso?" Dijo Harry alzando las cejas.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Ron sorprendido. Después dio un resoplido burlón y dijo "No tiene ni un mes de casada y ya esta pidiendo recesos… Es una tonta, debería guardar el permiso para cuando piense… no se… tener un bebe o algo así…"

"Pues aquí entre nos, me enteré de que ese era el motivo por el cual lo pidió…" Dijo Harry sintiendo esa diversión y al mismo tiempo pizca de culpa, que uno siente cuando esta divulgando alguna nueva información.

"Piensa… tu sabes… encargar uno pronto?.." Dijo Ron sorprendido por la rapidez de su exnovia.

"Según sé… ya lo esta esperando…" Dijo Harry mostrando un genuino gesto emocionado.

-- -- --

"Realmente, deberías agradecérmelo, Hermione…" Dijo Levender Brown, dando un sorbo a su té al cual, con motivo de la reunión, habían echado un poco de Whisky de fuego. "Créeme que un poco de práctica no le hizo daño a Ron… en serio, no te hubiera gustado como a mi me tocó…"

Hermione rió y un poco sonrojada dijo "Pues gracias… aunque no se si creerte… conmigo es… simplemente magnífico…" Dijo Riendo de forma extraña, a causa seguramente del Whisky.

"Cállense ya!... por Merlín es mi hermano!..." Exclamó Ginny con expresión de disgusto.

"Pero ya en serio…" Dijo Levender dando un suspiro "Me da gusto que por fin estén juntos… con todo lo que se tardaron ya hasta estaba dudando de mis capacidades en la bola de cristal…

Un rato después, salían de la tienda de Levender, sin vestido para su ceremonia Nupcial, pero con una relajante dosis de Whisky y una sonrisa en los labios.

Al despedirse, Levender tomó a Ginny por los hombros y cerrando los ojos dijo "Ten cuidado, porque un par de traviesos pelirrojos, están planeando una buena broma para el día de tu boda…"

Ginny quedó boquiabierta "Esos dos… ya les daré su merecido en cuanto los vea…" Dijo mascullando.

Después Levender se acercó a Hermione y colocó también las manos sobre sus hombros. Cerró los ojos mientras Hermione la miraba expectante, pensando si realmente Levender tenía habilidades para la adivinación, de repente un largo y sonoro suspiro de la chica, la sacó de sus pensamientos, sus ojos estaban en blanco y sus manos le presionaban fuertemente los hombros, una voz que parecía asfixiada y sin fuerza salió de sus labios. "_El libro de la madre esconde un secreto mas allá de sus páginas… busca bien y encontrarás las palabras que buscan…"_ Y tras otro suspiro Levender cerró los ojos. Tras una pausa en la que Hermione miró a Ginny confundida, Levender se reincorporó y dijo "Sabes que, Herm… yo te recomendaría que cerraran pronto el trato de su nidito de amor… las cosas hay que tenerlas seguras…"

Hermione asintió sin decir una palabra sobre lo que había escuchado unos momentos antes. Y aun un poco impresionadas se despidieron de su antigua compañera de Hogwarts, la cual efectivamente parecía poseer poderes reales de adivinación.

-- -- --

Reaparecieron en el departamento de Hermione, aun contrariadas por lo acontecido. Harry y Ron se encontraban en la sala, de pie los dos y con gesto preocupado, Harry sostenía un pergamino en sus manos mientras Ron tomaba familiarmente a una lechuza que no era ni Pig, ni Hedwig y la llevaba a la ventana.

"Sucede algo?" Preguntó Hermione extrañada.

"Gwen acaba de enviar una nota…" Dijo Harry extendiéndole el pergamino a Hermione "Clive esta en San Mungo… y parece que Nathair… tuvo algo que ver…"


	61. El Regreso de las Artes Oscuras

Pues heme aqui, despuès de una larga ausencia...

En serio... que semanas mas largas y complicadas, parece que entrè a la dimensiòn desconocida... llevo esperando las vacaciones como no tienen una idea, situaciòn que provoca que mis semanas sean todavìa mas insoportables... Ademàs estaba como desconectada, no se porque, pero ùltimamente me cuesta trabajo cerrar mi mente para ponerme a pensar en historias fantàsticas.. (Ya sea esta o cualquier cosa)...El cuatrimestre ha estado lleno de cosas, gracias al cielo estoy a muy poco tiempo de terminarlo... Sea como sea, viendome castigada por mi muso, aprovechè ese tiempo para ponerme a escribir y obligarme a no levantarme hasta tener un avance mas o menos decente...

En fin... espero que sigan por aqui... Envio un saludo enorme a todos... los he extrañado muchìsimo... Y bueno, en serio que ya no pienso ausentarme tanto tiempo... de hecho estamos ya entrando a la etapa final de el fic y seguramente en unos 3 o 4 capitulos terminamos con esta historia...y bueno, siendo que las vacaciones ya solo estan a una semana de distancia, pues me parece casi seguro que actualizarè la proxima semana...

Abrazos a todos...

Espero que encuentren aunque sea un poco interesante este capitulo... si nos vamos a hechos, me parece que hay un salto importante.

Espero sus Reviews! por favor no me castiguen... necesito gasolina.

"Muso"... Te amo... Sabes que tienes mucho que ver en esta actualizaciòn...

atte: _Gemini Left_

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

"Gwen acaba de enviar una nota…" Dijo Harry extendiéndole el pergamino a Hermione "Clive esta en San Mungo… y parece que Nathair… tuvo algo que ver…"

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 60 **

**EL REGRESO DE LAS ARTES OSCURAS **

**

* * *

**

Nathair caminaba impasible por uno de los pasillos del hospital San Mungo. Gwen le había pedido que la esperara fuera de la habitación en que Clive se encontraba, el niño se sentía aturdido. No había sido su intención lastimar a Clive... ¿O si? Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, había tomado su varita aprovechando que Clive iba a ayudar a Gwen en la cocina, Nathair moría de ganas por realizar el último hechizo que su amigo Tom le había mostrado, estaba ansioso pues le había asegurado que con ese encantamiento mostraría su poder y el mundo lo reconocería como un gran mago al instante… todos lo respetarían, se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando Tom le dijo que no lo podía usar aún, sino hasta que estuviera listo… pero sea como sea, aquel hechizo le creaba cierta fascinación. Sin embargo Clive había regresado sorpresivamente, encontrándolo concentrado y con su varita en mano, Nathair al sentirse descubierto había lanzado un hechizo que salió de sus labios casi sin pensar, como si algo en su interior lo hubiera dicho por él.

Un ruidillo tras él, lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, un medimago salió con paso tranquilo, dejando entreabierta la puerta de la habitación, Nathair lo miro sobresaltado "¿Él esta bien?"

El doctor lo miró con atención y dejando escapar después una amable sonrisa dijo dándole suaves golpecillos en la cabeza "No te preocupes, pequeño. Tu padre ha despertado ya"

"No es mi padre" Murmuró Nathair, torciendo la boca después al darse cuenta que el doctor avanzaba y se perdía por uno de los pasillos del hospital.

Miró la puerta entreabierta y se asomó cauteloso al interior del cuarto. Gwen abrazaba a Clive con semblante preocupado.

"¿Te sientes bien, querido?…" Dijo la rubia examinándolo por ella misma.

"Estoy bien… siento como si me hubieran apaleado, pero estoy bien" Dijo Clive sonriendo.

"Que susto me has sacado… eso no es nada bueno para nuestro hijo!" Dijo propinándole un golpe firme pero no muy fuerte en el hombro.

Clive la miró con los ojos muy abiertos "Hijo?.. Cual hijo?"

Gwen dio un suspiro y puso un gesto decepcionado "Me hubiera gustado darte la sorpresa de otra forma…" Lo miró después y sonriendo tiernamente dijo "Estamos esperando un hijo"

"La sorpresa sigue siendo enorme sea cual sea la situación…" Dijo Clive sonriendo y jalando a Gwen para abrazarla.

Nathair sonrió desde la puerta, no tenía idea de que Gwen estuviera embarazada, pero aquello le dio gusto, después de todo sentía cierto afecto por Clive. Sin embargo el gusto de Nathair se vio rápidamente disipado por las siguientes palabras de Gwen.

"Clive… quiero saber ahora mismo que fue lo que sucedió… nunca había visto un desplante tan grande de magia Accidental… ¿Hiciste enojar al niño o que fue lo que pasó?"

Clive se recargó en su torre de almohadas y mirando a Gwen de forma calculadora dijo "No fue magia accidental…" Gwen lo miró contrariada por lo que Clive dijo "No se mucho de estas cosas, pero puedo asegurar que la magia de Nathair estaba perfectamente controlada…"

"No seas tonto un niño no hubiera podido hacer eso… es magia muy avanzada, seguramente fue magia accidental y la sentiste mas intensa por ser Muggle…"

"Gwen… yo escuché cuando dijo el hechizo…" Dijo Clive torciendo los ojos… "Además tenía una varita en la mano"

Gwen sonrió burlonamente "Si claro… Mira Clive… si lo que te sucedió hubiera sido un hechizo, hubiera tenido que ser la Maldición Cruciatus… y es imposible que un niño la logre… debió ser magia accidental con apariencia de Cruciatus, pero en un mucho mas bajo nivel"

Clive sintió el ego herido, por lo que perdiendo la calma dijo "Y que diría si te dijera que estoy casi seguro de que él puede hacerla…"

"Diría que eres un Muggle que no sabe de magia" Dijo Gwen dándole un beso en la mejilla y poniéndose de pie para acomodarle las almohadas a su esposo.

"Y yo diría entonces que eres una bruja que no sabes lo que hay detrás de Nathair…" Dijo Clive con mirada titubeante, mientras detrás de la puerta Nathair aguzaba aun mas el oído.

"¿Qué debo saber de él…" Dijo Gwen mirando a Clive con el entrecejo fruncido… Clive bajó la mirada y Gwen tomándolo de la barbilla hizo que la mirara nuevamente… "Dime que debo saber de él…"

Clive era impulsado por su ego, para demostrarle a su esposa que después de todo no era solamente un tonto Muggle, quería que viera que tenía acceso a información que ni ella misma sabía… "Apuesto a que no sabías, que Nathair es el heredero de ese… el que ha sido el mago mas oscuro de todos los tiempos, como se llamaba?…"

Nathair sentía el corazón golpeteándole en el pecho aceleradamente mientras escuchaba a Gwen, que con ojos horrorizados murmuraba: "¿El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?"

"Ah si… Lord Voldemort…" Dijo Clive con un tono casi irónico.

Nathair ahogó un gritillo de sorpresa y retrocedió casi paralizado, miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, cientos de murmuros de frías voces parecieron explotar en su interior. "_Así es… tu amo… aquel que vive en tu magia y en tus sueños… no es otro que el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso… Lord Voldemort… aquel al que todos temieron… aquel que asesinó a los padres de Harry, es el que vive en ti…. Aquel que fue derrotado por tus odiosos tutores…" _

Sin importar nada, Nathair se echó a correr por los pasillos de San Mungo… Todo lo entendía ahora… Ron, Harry, Hermione… ellos eran sus tutores porque seguramente querían deshacerse de él como lo habían hecho con Voldemort, querían vigilarlo… y era imposible que lo quisieran de otra forma… y aquel hombre que se hizo llamar su Fiel Servidor… seguramente había sido uno de ellos… uno de aquellos hombres que menciono Ginny una vez en sus clases de Historia de la Magia… Mortífagos.

Caminaba sin saber a donde se dirigía, sintió una ráfaga de enojo cuando sintió una gota caliente que resbalaba por su cara y salía de sus ojos. Se sentía defraudado por haberse resguardado en alguien que lo consideraba su enemigo… y no podía evitarlo, sentía una profunda tristeza, pues ahora entendía que realmente el nunca podría ser parte de ellos.

"Pst!... Nathair…" El niño frenó en seco, y se limpió las lagrimas de los ojos antes de girar a ver quien lo llamaba

-- -- --

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Dijo Harry entrando en la habitación de Clive.

"Clive¿Estas bien?" Dijo Hermione al verlo tendido en la cama.

"No debiste llevarte contigo a Nathair, amigo…" Murmuró Ron casi apenado por la situación.

"¿En donde esta Nathair?" Preguntó Ginny con calma.

"Cállense todos!..." Dijo Gwen mirándolos furiosa. "¿Cómo puede ser posible que ese niño se acerque a Clive como si fuera la cosa mas fácil, sabiendo que Clive es Muggle y no tiene absolutamente nada con que defenderse de ese tipo de magia!... ¿Cómo puede ser que no me hubieran dicho quien era realmente ese niño?"

Hermione miró a Clive con ojos desorbitados. Y Ron dijo con tono tranquilo "Se suponía que era una misión secreta, Gwen…"

"No me vengas con patrañas, Weasley!.." Exclamó Gwen… "Para empezar ustedes dos están suspendidos!..."

"Gwen, tranquilízate… no es bueno enojarse en el estado en que estas…" Dijo Harry casi preocupado. Mientras Ginny salía por un momento de la habitación.

Gwen lo miró desconcertada. "Y tu que sabes…"

"Yo solo sé lo que se dice por los pasillos de la CNA…" Respondió Harry alzando las cejas.

Gwen estrechó los ojos y dijo entre dientes "Los hombres son unos chismosos…" Se tomó unos segundos antes de volver a abrir la boca, y cuando lo hizo murmuró. "¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Clive de Nathair?"

Clive asintió levemente y Harry dijo con simpleza. "Desgraciadamente…"

Ginny entró de nuevo a la habitación "¿En Dónde esta Nathair?" Pregunto nuevamente con tono ecuánime, para no romper tan agresivamente el tenso silencio en que había quedado la habitación.

"Estaba sentado afuera…" Dijo Gwen con un sutil ademán, mientras intentaba comprender aún todo el significado de lo que aquel secreto, recién descubierto, guardaba.

"No… ahí no está…" Dijo Ginny con simpleza.

-- -- --

Nathair reconoció de inmediato al joven de la rubia cabellera, el había ido también a recogerlo a los montes Grampianos. Si su memoria no fallaba, su nombre era Draco Malfoy.

"¿Qué haces… vienes solo?" Preguntó Malfoy examinando al niño de pies a cabeza mientras se acercaba a él. El pasillo estaba solo, lo único que había eran unas cuantas sillas para los que esperaban afuera de las habitaciones.

"Eh… pues no… abajo están los demás…" Dijo Nathair con seriedad.

"¿Esta todo bien?" Dijo Malfoy cuando notó los ojos enrojecidos que Nathair tenía por haber llorado.

"¿Si… todo esta bien… y tu que haces aquí?..." Dijo Nathair extrañado por verlo ahí… ¿se habría enterado de lo que le sucedió a Clive?

"Mi mujer esta dando a luz…" Dijo Malfoy con un tono de orgullo y emoción imposible de esconder. Nathair sonrió. Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y dijo con tono de confirmación "Has estado llorando." Nathair lo miró y asintió levemente. Malfoy miró al niño de reojo como si no quisiera verlo directamente "¿Tus tutores no te han tratado bien?"

"Pues si… son muy buenos actores" Dijo Nathair encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Me tratan muy bien para ser su enemigo…" Dijo Nathair con suficiencia. Malfoy permaneció callado, por lo que el niño agregó. "Tu también lo sabes¿no es cierto?.. Sabes, quien soy… si fuiste a los Grampianos, lo sabes…" Malfoy asintió mirando al frente.

"¿Y que piensas de mi?" Dijo Nathair calculador.

"Pienso que tienes muchas cosas en que pensar." Dijo Malfoy como si no le importara realmente estar hablando con el.

"No tengo mucho que pensar… soy lo que soy…" Dijo Nathair con tono resignado.

"Eso no es cierto… es justamente lo que quieren que creas…" Dijo Malfoy como si se tratara de la cosa mas Obvia. "Eres lo que decides ser… ninguna situación es definitiva, siempre hay una salida... si la buscas, claro."

"Tu que sabes de esto…" Dijo Nathair irritado. "Como crees que te sentirías si el mago mas odiado y temido por toda la gente, te hubiera elegido para algo… no es fácil."

"Alguna vez lo hizo…" Dijo Malfoy con amargura. Nathair lo miró contrariado. El rubio tomó asiento y permaneció un momento como debatiéndose para hablar. Después, en un murmuro casi inaudible, dijo "Yo fui un Mortífago."

"Un… Mor… tifago?..." Murmuró Nathair incrédulo.

"¿Sabes lo que es eso?..." Dijo Malfoy mirando con atención el rostro del niño, que asintió temeroso. Draco continuó. "Creí que no tenía otra salida… pensé que tendría que esconderme por siempre… Voldemort me trajo solo desgracias, a pesar de que yo lo obedecía, el no fue masque muerte…"

"El es mi amo…" Dijo Nathair con seriedad.

"Así será mientras tu te dejes…"

"No… el puede dominarme… Tom me lo dijo, y Tom es mi amigo…" Dijo Nathair cautelosamente.

"Y Tom no es otro que el mismo Voldemort… Tom es su nombre real, su nombre de Sangre Sucia… pues al final resultó que era también uno de ellos…"

"¿El señor tenebroso era Sangre Sucia?" Dijo Nathair sorprendido.

"Así es… hijo de una bruja poco talentosa y de un Muggle acaudalado…" Dijo Malfoy lleno de desprecio. "Inténtalo, Nathair… tu puedes dominarlo… debes poder, estoy seguro… inténtalo con todas tus fuerzas…"

"De nada me serviría… nadie va a querer adoptarme, tu lo harías sabiendo lo que soy?" Dijo Nathair torciendo los ojos.

"No…" Dijo Malfoy con seguridad. Nathair lo miró sorprendido por su franqueza, por lo que Malfoy dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Pero no te preocupes, siempre están los que quieren ser héroes."

Una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y una mujer bastante baja de estatura y con cabello verde se acercó a Malfoy sonriéndole. "Felicidades, Señor Malfoy… es usted padre de un hermoso niño."

Malfoy soltó un enorme suspiro, que parecía que había estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo, después sonrió en un gesto jamás antes visto en el. "¿Puedo pasar con mi Esposa?" Preguntó lleno de educación.

"Por supuesto, pase…" Dijo la mujer que entro delante de él, Malfoy se puso de pie de inmediato, y antes de entrar a la habitación, miró a Nathair y le dijo "Vuelve con tus tutores… Solo piensa, si ellos no te quisieran ya te hubieran podido mandar a Azkaban… sin embargo hicieron todo para protegerte… eso me consta…" Y sin decir siquiera adiós, entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Nathair permaneció unos segundos sentado, pensando en las palabras de Malfoy. Acababa de decirle algo que sin duda lo reconfortaba… Sus tutores, lo habían salvado de ir a Azkaban, al menos por el momento… Sin embargo sentía una profunda rabia por las palabras de Malfoy… el había sido un Mortífago, y dejó de serlo… le fue desleal a su amo… y de repente sintió la traición como si se la hubieran hecho a él mismo.

Caminó de regreso por el pasillo, con la intención de regresar con Gwen, cuando algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión, era una habitación con Chimeneas, todas con flamas verdes de las que aparecían y desaparecían magos. Si, definitivamente prefería algún tiempo a solas lejos de ese hospital, necesitaba hablar con Tom, necesitaba hacer muchas cosas.

-- -- --

"No pierdan la calma, debe estar por aquí…" Dijo Hermione caminando por uno de los pasillos, "No creo que hubiera dejado el hospital."

"Gwen debió darle instrucciones para que no se moviera…" Dijo Ron caminando con firmeza.

"Granger!..." Escucharon una voz que les llamaba.

"Es Draco" Dijo Ginny al distinguir al rubio al final del pasillo.

Caminaron hasta él, había algo extraño en su rostro… posiblemente era la inmensa sonrisa que tenía dibujada. "Malfoy… que haces aquí" Preguntó Harry mirando a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaba en el área de maternidad.

"¿Qué fue!" Preguntó Hermione emocionada, al comprender la situación.

"Cecilia adivinó… fue un varón…" Dijo Malfoy orgulloso.

Ron y Ginny miraron curiosos por la puerta entreabierta, y pudieron ver a Cecilia Malfoy que dormía apaciblemente con una sonrisa en los labios y un pequeño bebé a su lado, por encima de uno de sus brazos.

"Y bien… ¿A quien se parece mas?" Preguntó Ginny enternecida por la imagen.

"No tengo la menor idea…" Dijo Malfoy echando una carcajada que sonó casi inexperta, "Cuando nació tenía el cabello negro, como Cecilia, un momento después ya era tan rubio como el mío… y apenas hace un minuto le cambio a Negro Azulado… Increíble, pero creo que mi hijo es un Metamorfomago…"

"Genial… así que incluso podría parecerse a mi…" Dijo Ron en tono burlón, haciendo que Malfoy lo mirara con ceño fruncido. "Tranquilo, solo bromeo." Dijo Ron después de recibir un codazo por parte de Hermione.

"Malfoy, de casualidad no habrás visto a Nathair?" Preguntó Hermione que miraba a su alrededor y seguía sin ver al niño.

"Estuvo aquí un momento, Granger…conversando conmigo… y después le dije que regresara con ustedes…" Dijo Malfoy con seguridad, su gesto tomó seriedad y agregó. "Parecía consternado por algo, habló conmigo sobre Voldemort…"

"¿Sobre Voldemort?"… Dijo Harry echando una ojeada de alerta a sus amigos.

"Si, parecía que estaba ya resignado a ser su heredero… Creo que deberían empezar a tomar medidas drásticas…" Dijo Malfoy eliminando toda sonrisa de su rostro. "No me gustaría que mi hijo estuviera en ninguna clase de riesgo…"

-- -- --

Hogdwelled era uno de los lugares favoritos de Nathair, había algo que lo hacía sentir reconfortado, y al mismo tiempo estaba la presencia de Tom, que algunas veces lo inquietaba, y otras lo hacía sentir especial y único.

Nathair tomó un trozo de pergamino y metió una pluma al tintero, sabía que pronto Harry o Ginny aparecerían ahí buscándolo, necesitaba hacer tiempo, para seguir las instrucciones que Tom, su amigo, le acababa de dar. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, al recordar las palabras de su maestro.

"_Si lo haces como te digo, verás a tu familia hoy mismo… todos los que quedan, los que han estado esperando, ansiosos, por ti… Llámalos tocando con tu varita la cicatriz de tu costado… Por ahora no pienses en aquellos que traicionaron nuestro imperio… de ellos nos encargaremos incluso antes que de nuestros mas grandes Enemigos…" _

Nathair moría de ganas por ver a la 'Familia' que Tom acababa de mencionarle, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir una pizca de tristeza… Posiblemente al encontrarse con aquella familia, no podría ver mas a sus Tutores, recordó las palabras de Malfoy… Ellos lo habían salvado de Azkaban… Y sin embargo, aun con mas fuerza golpetearon las palabras que su amigo Tom le dijo unos momentos antes.

"_Ahora lo entiendes Nathair… Ellos me destrozaron… acabaron con todo lo que había construido, te dejaron mas poco de lo que debió quedarte… Este imperio era también tuyo desde el principio… y ellos, simplemente lo destrozaron… Llegó el Momento, Nathair… el momento de que rehagas el imperio y lo hagas aún mas grande… El momento de que cumplas tu misión y te conviertas en el Mago mas grande de todo el Universo." _

Nathair tomó con decisión la pluma y escribió simplemente:

**_Estoy en Hogwarts. _**

**_Nathair. _**

****

Listo… eso le daría un poco de tiempo.

Y echando una ojeada a ese lugar que tanto le gustaba, tomó su túnica, y su escoba, y salió con decisión hacia el rumbo que Tom le había marcado. El interior del Bosque Prohibido.

-- -- --

Harry y Ginny aparecieron en Hogdwelled, la pelirroja intentaba permanecer calmada, sin embargo la expresión de su novio le provocaba una verdadera incertidumbre. "Nathair!..." Gritó Harry caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que el niño tenía en aquel lugar.

En la habitación no había nadie… salió al jardín, sabía que a Nathair le encantaba el jardín y todas las plantas y extraños insectos que este tuviera. "Nathair, sal… no estamos enojados…" Dijo Harry con firmeza.

PLOP!... PLOP!... Aparecieron Ron y Hermione.

"En mi apartamento no esta…" Dijo Hermione quien parecía también que intentaba guardar la preocupación que realmente sentía.

"Esta en Hogwarts…" Dijo Ginny sosteniendo el pergamino entre sus manos.

Harry no pudo resistir echar un suspiro de alivio. "Iré a buscarlo…"

"Harry… Hogwarts es muy grande… Iremos a buscarlo…" Dijo Hermione de manera correctiva.

"No es necesario…" Dijo Harry minimizando las cosas.

"Si lo es… tiene una varita" Dijo Ginny dejando escapar esta vez su inquietud.

"Y según parece… sabe usarla muy bien…" Agregó Ron sonando casi temeroso.

Al Cabo de un momento, aterrizaron en Hogwarts, caminaron con paso acelerado, ya sin poder esconder la ansiedad que sentían. Nathair había efectuado esa tarde una maldición Cruciatus… y aunque ciertamente no había sido de gran potencia, ya era demasiado que un niño de 7 años lograra siquiera hacerla… No podían negarlo, Nathair estaba creciendo en poder y debajo de sus narices.

El cielo estaba oscuro ya, y las velas iluminaban los cálidos pasillos de Hogwarts, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaba cenando, sin embargo se podía ver a algunos alumnos caminando por los pasillos… La profesora Weasley no perdió tiempo en preguntar a todos ellos si habían visto a Nathair, provocando un desconcierto en los tutores al enfrentarse solamente con negativas.

"Piensen…" Dijo Hermione al cabo de un rato… "Si quisieran un momento de calma, después de haber mandado a alguien al hospital, por haber conjurado una maldición imperdonable… ¿en donde estarían?..."

"Hermione… nunca hemos mandado a nadie al hospital por conjurar una maldición imperdonable…" Dijo Ron con calma y al recibir una mirada fulminante por parte de Hermione agregó "Ahora que si quisiera un poco de calma, tal ves estaría en…"

"La torre de astronomía…" Dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

Caminaron por los corredores a toda velocidad, impulsados por la corazonada de que ahí lo encontrarían. Ginny caminaba al frente, mientras como profesora de la escuela tenía que imponer algunas veces el orden con algunos estudiantes que intentaban obstruir el paso con la esperanza de escuchar alguna de las increíbles historias que los Aurores contaban. Subieron por la escalera de caracol, y cuando Ginny hubo alcanzado la trampilla, entró a toda prisa para inspeccionar la torre. Segundos después Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaron la portezuela, encontrando a Ginny casi paralizada.

"Creo que ya sabemos en donde esta Nathair…" Murmuró mirando al cielo oscuro que se imponía sobre ellos, en donde una enorme calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca, humeaba aterradoramente por encima del bosque Prohibido. Nathair había conjurado La Marca Tenebrosa.


	62. La Verdad Que Cambia Todo

_**Hello!... Bueno... pues aquí me tienen... que les puedo decir de este capitulo... pues es importante porque hay un gran cambio... creo que les va gustar, esta muy objetivo todo... y pues bueno... esta lleno de esa clase de cosas que Voldemort no es capaz de predecir... baaah... la verdad que no es tan listo.. En fin... el final no queda muy intrigante esta vez, pues estamos llegando a la ronda final y los secretos van terminando... pero por ahi les diré una cosilla al final del capi...**_

_**Ahora.. que mas?.. ah si... había intentado subir este capitulo desde hace unos 5 días... pero pues ya saben con todo eso nuevo de aceptar los terminos y no se que tanta cosa que tenian aqui los de Fanfiction, pues nomas no había podido subirlo... y mejor ni digo nada mas... antes de que me acusen de ser de Izquierda o algo así...**_

**Mony-hp:** AAy, gracias por tu felicitación.. que bueno que consideres mi regreso triunfal... Haber que piensas de este capitulo... pues pese a lo que sucede, hay algo que alguna vez digo Dumbledore en uno de los capitulos anteriores...y pues... puede haber algunas concecuencias después del capitulo de hoy... Gracias!

**Karla Gilmore:** Aqui me tienes... y espero no tardar con los que siguen.. ya lo quiero terminar! Saludos, y gracias por tu comentario.

**Anattripotter:** Mi querida Silvia... jajaja... Pues aqui tienes otra entrega... cuando vi que te gusto el capitulo, solo pude dar un suspiro de alivio... siempre es bueno saber que te ha gustado... en fin... tienes toda la razon... El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado me tiene completamente inspirada... y pues, me recuerda constantemente que no puedo dejar el fic colgado...Te envíoun gran Abrazo.

**anita potter**: SI pues si!.. Draco ya tiene un hijo... eso si que debe cambiar a alguien... o almenos los hace ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva... Espero que la que sucede con Nathair en este capitulo te deje satisfecha... aunque repito... todo esto puede tener algunas consecuencias... Efectivamente, Hogdwelled fue el lugar en donde nació Nathair.

**Alehp:** Hola!... Eeeh.. no recuerdo haber leído antes un review tuyo... pero me encantó eso de la felicitación por los 60 capitulos... la verdad que han sido un montón... un montón de letras, un montón de intrigas y un montón de todo... No sabes como me gusta que me comenten que les gusta lo que hago.. ya que realmente en esto del Fanfiction, pues es la unica gratificacion... y es la mejor de todas, yo pienso... **En fin.. sobre la pregunta de si voy a escribir otro Fanfiction... pues... ahi en mi Perfil dejé una especie de Anotación referente a eso... checala ;) ... **

**Thiago:** Hola tu... que milagro... es bueno saber que aún te pasas por estos parajes... leí tu perfil el otro día y según ví, tienes algún que otro avance en tu Fic... pero bueno.. aun no actualizas... ok.. Do it soon!... Increíble todo lo que una puede hacer cuando su "Muso" la castiga nO?... en fin.. creo que esos momentos suelen ser necesarios...aunque también son martirizantes... jaja... anyway...Te envío un abrazo enorme... sabes que si pudiera te lo daría.

**KornaMenta**! Hey Chica!.. Tarde pero Presente... Eso me alegra mucho... Que bueno que te gustaron todos los detalles aparecidos en el capitulo pasado.. Sabes.. tus críticas siempre son super completas... puedo saber exactamente que fue lo que mas resaltó del capi... es como si estuviera viendo tus expresiones mientras lo lees... genial, maravilloso... En fin... entre vacaciones y periodos finales, haber como nos va... Espero que puedas leer este capitulo pronto.. y Obvio que yo pueda sabes que te parecio... Cuidate: Besos!

_**Bueno... En fin... Aqui tienen esto...**_

_**Muso... Aún con todo..GR NZB !**_

_**Gemini Left**_

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

"Creo que ya sabemos en donde esta Nathair…" Murmuró mirando al cielo oscuro que se imponía sobre ellos, en donde una enorme calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca, humeaba aterradoramente por encima del bosque Prohibido. Nathair había conjurado La Marca Tenebrosa.

* * *

CAPITULO 62

**LA VERDAD QUE CAMBIA TODO **

Malfoy caminaba de un lado a otro junto a la cama en la que descansaba Cecilia, unos minutos antes, había sentido arder la Marca de su brazo, situación que lo inquietaba. Un sonido gutural lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y miró aprensivamente el pequeño cunero, para asegurarse que su hijo, recién nacido, durmiera tranquilamente. Al verlo ahí, dormido tan pacíficamente, tomó una decisión. Besó la frente de Cecilia que dormía profundamente y desapareció.

-- -- --

Nathair miraba perplejo a su alrededor. En el lugar en donde hace unos momentos estaban sus 'Fieles seguidores' había solamente oscuridad, y el se encontraba ahora solo a mitad del bosque.

Repentinamente a su lado se materializó una figura. Era Draco, quien miraba ahora al cielo, completamente atónito. "¿Conjuraste la Marca?"

Nathair simplemente asintió, y casi temeroso dijo "¿Por qué se fueron todos?"

"No pensabas que iban a quedarse¿o si?" Dijo Malfoy casi agresivamente.

"¿Por qué no lo harían?" Preguntó Nathair aún sin comprender.

"Te lo pondré claro… Quienes estuvieron aquí hace un momento, llevan años escondiéndose, esperando no ser atrapados… vienen aquí y tu conjuras la Marca Tenebrosa… ¿Sabes que sigue después de eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Un Montón de Aurores dispuestos a llevarlos a Azkaban…" Dijo Malfoy con desdén. "Sin embargo… ¿Alguno de ellos se preocupó por ti?... ¿Trató de esconderte?..."

"No…" Murmuró Nathair asustado. "Tu puedes hacerlo…"

"No… Yo no lo haré." Dijo Malfoy con seguridad. "Tus tutores te han estado cubriendo las espaldas… pero creo que si andas por ahí, sintiéndote un Mago Poderoso, pues también deberías salir de esta tu solo…"

"Pero yo no soy un Mago Poderoso…" Dijo Nathair mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Bueno… dile a tu amigo Tom que te ayude… ¿En donde está?" Dijo Draco desafiante. "Todas las decisiones tienen consecuencias Nathair…" Agregó cuando vio que el niño no dijo nada. "Esta noche, tu decidiste algo… y creo que debes afrontar lo que sigue… Y para eso vine… Para evitar que te fueras y escaparas de lo que te corresponde."

Nathair levantó la vista enojado y exclamó varita en mano "¡Depulso!" Provocando que Malfoy desprevenido fuera impulsado por una fuerza invisible, golpeando después contra un árbol.

"¡Nathair!" Exclamó Hermione, que aterrizaba con Ron en la escoba. El pelirrojo corrió a donde estaba Malfoy para comprobar su estado. Draco soltó unos quejidos sofocados mientras Ron lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"Cruzaste la línea…" Dijo Harry con seguridad mientras bajaba de su escoba y apuntaba ahora a Nathair con su varita. "¡Expelliarmus!"

La varita de Nathair salió volando y este miró a Harry aterrorizado.

"Harry deja de apuntarle…" Dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry.

"Mis seguidores pueden aparecer en cualquier momento y van a atacarte…" Dijo Nathair con seguridad, intentando intimidarlo.

"No creo que lo hagan…" Dijo Harry casi burlándose.

"Nathair… ¿Por qué lo has hecho?" Dijo Hermione tomando por sorpresa a Nathair, pues su voz no sonaba molesta, sino más bien, llena de tristeza.

Nathair intentó permanecer seguro. "Porque Voldemort me eligió… y voy a ser el Mago mas Poderoso del Universo…"

"No si te enviamos a Azkaban en este momento…" Dijo Harry molesto ante los desplantes que Nathair mostraba.

"Harry no digas eso…" Dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

"No hagas como que te importa…" Dijo Nathair mirando a Hermione con recelo. "Ustedes solo dicen mentiras… no quieren ayudarme, quieren controlarme… Tom me lo dijo y yo le creo a él porque el no me ha mentido."

"¿No te ha mentido?..." Dijo Harry. "Pero te apuesto a que no te ha dicho la verdad completa…"

"¿Cuál verdad?"

"¿Acaso te contó que Él fue quien mató a tu madre?" Dijo Harry dejándose de sutilezas… "¿Te contó que fue por su culpa, que tu ahora no tienes una familia?"

Nathair estaba desconcertado, se sentía completamente desarmado, miró a Hermione como queriendo comprobar lo que Harry decía, y cuando ella asintió, fue como si una sacudida creciera dentro de Nathair. La misma sensación que Harry había sentido en algún momento de su vida.

"Tu madre había hecho los mas grandes sacrificios para protegerte…" Continuó Harry. "Pero eso no le importa a Voldemort… El te eligió a ti, y te arrancó la oportunidad de vivir con tus padres… de crecer con todo eso que tanto has soñado… así como también me lo arrancó a mí… Ahora dime… ¿Quieres seguir sirviendo al asesino de tu madre?"

Nathair estalló en llanto. Se escuchaba como Bilius y Edmund cuando caían de su escoba y corrían a los brazos de Fleur.

"¿Quieres seguir sirviéndolo?" Dijo Harry con más firmeza.

"Harry… ya no sigas…" Dijo Hermione corriendo hacia Nathair cuando vio que el Niño lloraba desconsoladamente.

"No… vamos, que responda… si fue capaz de conjurar la Marca, creo que puede responder…" Esta vez que Draco el que habló, muy conforme al ver la actuación de Harry.

"No… no… quiero…" Dijo Nathair entre sollozos, lanzándose a los brazos de Hermione que al instante trató de consolarlo. "Pero… el… dice… que puede… controlarme… aunque yo no quiera…"

"¿Quién te lo dice?" Dijo Ginny acercándose también al niño, con tono consolador.

"Tom… el habla en mi cabeza…"

"Nosotros te vamos a ayudar, Nathair…" Dijo Ginny para tranquilizarlo.

"Si… Mira, quizás en un principio si queríamos tan solo controlarte… pero ahora, queremos ayudarte… Nathair, tu eres nuestro amigo…" Agregó Hermione tratando de mostrar sinceridad.

El momento fue irrumpido por el aterrizaje de todo un equipo de Aurores que iban acompañados por el mismísimo Ministro de Magia. "¿Qué sucedió aquí?" Preguntó al ver a los presentes. "Señor Malfoy… No me diga que pese al buen comportamiento que ha tenido en los últimos años, usted invocó la Marca…"

"No… yo no lo hice…" Dijo Malfoy con indiferencia.

Kavanagh miró entonces a Nathair con incredulidad. "¿Entonces fue él?" Murmuró sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

Hermione miró a Ron aprensivamente, por lo que el pelirrojo dio un paso al frente y dijo "No sucedió nada... todo era una trampa…"

"Una trampa ¿Para quien?" Preguntó el ministro con dejes de burla.

Harry dio un suspiro exasperado. "Aprovechamos a Nathair para saber si había Mortífagos que acudieran a su llamado…"

"Usted sabe… algo así como una emboscada…" Complementó Ron.

"Ustedes dos están suspendidos… No tienen ningún derecho a estar haciendo emboscadas… ¿Saben el pánico que acaban de crear entre la comunidad?..." Dijo el Ministro a los dos Aurores. "¡Bien!... Explíquense, si yo mismo los suspendí, como se atreven a desobedecer mis órdenes…"

"Ellos solo daban apoyo a mi Plan, Señor Ministro…" Dijo Gwen aterrizando en su escoba. "No como Aurores… sino como civiles…"

Ron y Harry sonrieron radiantes. El Ministro miró a Gwen con el entrecejo fruncido, "Procure tener al tanto al Ministerio, cuando piense llevar a cabo procedimientos tan alarmantes."

"Quería guardar el secreto pues usted sabe que los Mortífagos guardan conexiones en cualquier parte…"

"Y Bien… ¿Capturaron a alguno?" Preguntó el Ministro, al ver que nadie respondió éste simplemente asintió y dio a los demás Aurores la señal de retirada, sin embargo antes de subir a su escoba se acercó a Harry y a Ron y murmuró "Espero que todo esto sea cierto… No quiero pensar que no le están dando la atención adecuada al Niño… si así fuera, tendría que disminuir el plazo…"

"Usted descuide… _Su Hijo_ esta en buenas manos…" Dijo Harry con mirada desafiante. El ministro le devolvió la mirada y sin decir nada más, despegó.

"Vaya… Les encanta meterse en problemas…" Dijo Gwen alzando las cejas.

"Bueno… eso es porque sabemos que siempre hay alguien dispuesto a ayudarnos…" Dijo Ron con semblante agradecido.

"Vámonos de aquí…" Dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Nathair.

Momentos después aterrizaron en Hogsmeade. Nathair iba en silencio, había sido un día muy largo para él, Sin embargo ahora tenía una convicción: No volvería a abrir el Libro del Heredero.

"¿Escucharon lo que dijo el Ministro?..." Dijo Hermione como si tuviera un plan en mente… Ron se encogió de hombros. "Dijo que la comunidad había entrado en Pánico cuando se enteró de lo de la Marca…"

"¿Y Porque sonríes como si te divirtiera…?" Preguntó Ron completamente extrañado.

"Creo que podemos sacarle alguna utilidad a eso…" Respondió Hermione sonriendo maliciosamente. "Nos vemos después… tengo que irme." Y sin decir otra cosa. PLOP! Desapareció.

"Este tipo de cosas la vuelven loca…" Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-- -- --

"¡Eres un estúpido!" Gritó Tom a Nathair. Habían regresado, él y Ron, al departamento de Hermione. Ron aún esperaba a que Hermione volviera, mientras Nathair se prepasaba para dormir en la habitación que antiguamente era de Clive. "¡Te dije que no utilizaras la Marca hasta que fuera el momento preciso!... Me desobedeciste Nathair."

"Pues acostúmbrate… porque ya no voy a hacer lo que me digas…" Dijo Nathair saliendo la habitación, azotando la puerta.

Ron, que cabeceaba en el sofá despertó sobresaltado. "¿Qué pasa!"

"Lo siento…" Dijo Nathair… Después pensando sus palabras agregó, "Ron… Tom está hablándome…"

"¿Cuál Tom?..." Dijo Ron confundido. Nathair alzo las cejas dirigiéndole una mirada a Ron, que lo hizo sentir de repente ridículo. "Ah si… Ese Tom… Eh… pues… puedes venir aquí conmigo, a esperar a que llegue Hermione…"

"Tengo sueño…" Dijo Nathair antes de dar un Bostezo.

"Pues mira… no soy muy bueno preparando té y todo eso… pero hay un hechizo que los Aurores usamos cuando estamos muy saturados y no podemos dormir…"

"¿Ah si?... ¿Que hace?" Preguntó Nathair interesado.

"Bueno… Es como si abrieras una caja musical en tu cabeza… As arrullador al principio y creo que puede servirte por hoy, pero si lo usas muchas noches seguidas te fastidiará tanto, que dicen que hasta puedes terminar con los nervios destrozados y desplantes de locura…" Ron habló con tanta gravedad que Nathair quedó boquiabierto. "Pero no te preocupes, por una noche no sucede nada… anda ven…" Nathair se acercó a él y Ron apuntando con su varita murmuró "_Suoneria Corda_…"

Al instante Nathair comenzó a escuchar suaves notas, que conformaban una dulce y tranquilizadora melodía… Era como una canción de cuna y a lo lejos resonaba una apacible voz, la cual era casi imperceptible.

Ron se acercó al oído del niño y murmuró, "Ahora ve a dormir… si necesitas algo más, búscame…" Nathair asintió y se marchó. Ron quedó satisfecho al saber que le había sido de ayuda y sonrió para él mismo. Permaneció un momento intentando mantener los ojos abiertos, mas después de tres cabeceadas, Ron quedó completamente dormido.

_"Hah!... ya verá nuestro querido Ministro…" _Ron se acomodó mientras balbuceaba palabras confusas. La voz de Hermione sonaba casi real, le gustaba soñar con ella, aunque el prefería cuando le murmuraba cosas lindas, y no frases incoherentes sobre el Ministro. _"Solo espero que esto tenga el efecto que espero…"… "Ron… Ron… Amor, despierta… Pensé que ya te habías levantado…" "Por Merlín, Ronald, no puedo creer que tengas el sueño tan pesado…"………………………………………………………………………………… "Oh por todos los cielos ¡Que araña tan horrible tienes en la cabeza!" _

Ron despertó sobresaltado sacudiéndose el cabello, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Hermione solo lo miraba intentando suprimir una carcajada, y después de un suspiro dijo… "Tranquilo… no pensé que te asustarías tanto…"

"Hermione… eso… eso fue cruel…" Dijo Ron intentando reponerse. "¿A que hora llegaste?"

"Pasada la media noche… Te vi tan profundamente dormido que decidí no despertarte…"

"¿Y en donde estuviste?" Preguntó Ron curioso. Por la ventana podía ver que el sol de la mañana iluminaba ya las azoteas de Londres.

"En las oficinas del Profeta… con Rita Skeeter… había una gran agitación por todo eso de la Marca Tenebrosa…" Dijo Hermione haciendo ademanes macabros.

Ron la miró confundido¿Acaso seguía dormido, o porque no entendía ni una palabra de lo que Hermione decía. Hermione torció los ojos y después de tomar un montón de pergaminos, se los extendió a Ron. Era un Diario del Profeta "Mira… Primera plana…" Murmuró la chica con sonrisa traviesa, antes de darle un suave beso al pelirrojo en la mejilla.

Ron frotó sus ojos para poder enfocar bien las letras del periódico, hasta que su mirada dio con un titular que lo llenó de interés.

**LAMARCA TENEBROSA EN EL CIELO Y LOS AURORES EXTRAORDINARIOS: SUSPENDIDOS**.

_Ayer por la noche, la Marca Tenebrosa apareció nuevamente en el Cielo, llenando de pánico los corazones de la Comunidad Mágica entera. Pese a que fuentes del Ministerio aseguran que todo se trató de una Emboscada planeada por la CNA, para atrapar Mortífagos escondidos, el Mundo Mágico se pregunta, si no será este un argumento usado por el Ministerio para tranquilizar a la población._

_Ciertamente todo mago y bruja, podría estar tranquilo, sabiendo que contamos con grandes héroes, aquellos que nos liberaron de la oscuridad y pusieron fin a la guerra, siempre dispuestos a protegernos brindándonos sus servicios de Aurores. Sin embargo, importantes fuentes han revelado que tanto 'El niño que vivió' Harry Potter, como su Inseparable, fiel, valiente, ejemplar y apuesto amigo, Ronald Weasley,…_

Ron se tomó una pausa y miró a Hermione. "¿Tu escribiste esto?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros y sonriendo provocativamente dijo. "Ayudé un poco…"

"Genial…"

_Tanto 'El niño que vivió' Harry Potter, como su Inseparable, fiel, valiente, ejemplar y apuesto amigo, Ronald Weasley, han sido SUSPENDIDOS de sus actividades, y se les ha PROHIBIDO cualquier tipo de acción relativa a ello. Todo esto por razones que permanecen en la incógnita. "Según sé, fueron ordenes Superiores, dadas por el propio Ministro" Declaró un trabajador de la CNA el cual ha preferido permanecer en el anonimato._

_"Haya sido o no una Marca Tenebrosa auténtica, el Mundo Mágico esta expuesto a nuevos practicantes de Artes Oscuras" Declaró Hermione Granger, ejemplar trabajadora del Ministerio y Heroína del Mundo Mágico, quien también asegura que la suspensión de nuestros Aurores Extraordinarios se dio desde el año pasado._

_¿Fue una Marca Tenebrosa auténtica o no lo fue?... Lo cierto es que la pregunta que realmente debe importarnos es¿Podemos sentirnos seguros, sabiendo que Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, se encuentran suspendidos?_

_Para leer más de las actividades heroicas de el Dúo mas famoso de Aurores, pase a la Página 13_.

"Fantástico… no sé ni que decir…" Murmuró Ron con una sonrisa radiante.

"Podrías comenzar con: Eres brillante y te amo…" Dijo Hermione con semblante satisfecho.

PLOP PLOP!... Harry y Ginny aparecieron sosteniendo un diario. "¡Ron¡Hermione!... han visto ya el…" Harry estrechó los ojos y miró a Hermione con aquella expresión que portaba cuando algún plan iba de acuerdo a sus expectativas. "Tu estás detrás de todo esto… ¿Verdad?"

"¡Era Obvio!.." Soltó Ginny sonriendo. "Ya me parecía extraño que dijeran tantas cosas buenas de Ron…"

"Hey…" Exclamó Ron ofendido.

"Estábamos en el Callejón Diagon…" Dijo Harry ansioso por contar su historia. "Ya saben, buscando cosas para la boda, y bueno, escuchamos rumores de que había un disturbio fuera del Ministerio, todo por un reportaje del diario… Conseguimos el diario, y después de ver lo que estaba escrito, fuimos al Ministerio…"

"¡Había como cuarenta magos y brujas exigiendo que les levantaran la suspensión!" Dijo Ginny sin poder resistirlo más. "Algunos hasta lanzaban bombas fétidas…"

"El Ministro tendrá que ceder pronto, si no quiere tener a un montón de Magos detenidos bajo la Ley Muggle…" Dijo Hermione sonriendo maliciosa.

En ese momento un par de lechuzas entraron por la ventana, Harry se acercó ansioso a una de ellas y tomó su nota.

**Documento Expedido por el:**

**Honorable Ministerio de Magia.**

**Auror Harry Potter:**

**Se le informa que a partir de este momento, la suspensión de labores en la que se encontraba, ha llegado a su fin. Por lo que se le solicita que mañana a primera hora se presente en la CNA para que le sean reasignadas sus tareas.**

**ATENTAMENTE:**

**Terrence Kavanagh **

**Distinguido Ministro de Magia**

Harry y Ron lanzaron cánticos de alegría. Por fin volverían a aquello que amaban.

"¿Qué les sucede?" Dijo Nathair apareciendo en la puerta de su habitación.

"¡Ya nos levantaron la suspensión!" Dijo Ron aún emocionado.

"¡Genial… me da mucho gusto!" Dijo Nathair sonriente. Después tomó actitud seria y agregó con dificultad. "Por cierto… quería darles las gracias por decirme toda la verdad ayer… y… por no mandarme a Azkaban…"

Ginny miró a Harry como si esperara una acción por parte de él, por lo que torciendo los ojos dijo "Lamento haberte tenido que apuntar ayer con la varita…"

"No, no… Estuvo bien…" Dijo Nathair con calma, después intentando parecer mas valiente de lo que se sentía agregó. "Tom me ha dicho que el puede obligarme a hacer cosas, aunque yo no quiera… y quería pedirles, que… bueno, si eso pasa,… me lleven a Azkaban…"

"No puedes estar hablando en serio…" Dijo Harry examinando cuidadosamente a Nathair, como si esperara encontrar algún deje de mentira en su expresión.

"Si. Hablo en serio… yo no quiero que por mi culpa otros niños se queden sin mamá y sin familia…"

Hermione corrió hacia Nathair y lo abrazó con ternura. "No tendrá que pasar ni una, ni otra cosa… Nosotros te ayudaremos, Nathair… ya no pienses mas en eso… te lo dije una vez… si pones todo de tu parte podemos lograrlo…"

Nathair la miró y se sorprendió cuando encontró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Pero si no lo logro… hagan lo que tengan que hacer…" Se alejó de los brazos de Hermione y dijo. "Hay un libro que me enseña todo lo que sé… creo que deberían deshacerse de él…"

"¿Un libro?"… Murmuró Ron. "¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

"Lo encontré en un escondite… en el Jardín de Hogdwelled… también ahí es donde Tom empezó a hablar conmigo… es mas difícil callarlo cuando estoy ahí…" Respondió Nathair, dispuesto a cooperar por completo, no quería tener nada que ver con el asesino de su Madre.

"¿En Hogdwelled?" Dijo Ginny confundida, mirando a Harry con aprensión. "¿Qué podría estar haciendo ese libro ahí?"

"No lo se"... Respondió Harry con rapidez, "Seguramente algún Mortífago lo dejó ahí cuando se escondieron…"

Ginny lo miró detenidamente. No le gustó de repente, que Harry le diera una respuesta tan fácil, ante algo que comúnmente lo dejaría inquieto y sin dormir.

Decidieron pasar un día tranquilo. Desayunaron todos juntos, conversando por primera vez con Nathair, sobre sus aventuras de Hogwarts. Después de un rato, Ron y Hermione decidieron dedicarle un tiempo a planear un poco mas, algunos descuidados aspectos, para su Ceremonia Nupcial, como el tipo de flores, las opciones del banquete, la música, el ritual … pues sorprendidos se dieron cuenta que faltaban tan solo dos meses para tan esperada fecha. Mientras Ginny, que había estado un poco seria durante todo el desayuno, miraba pensativa por la ventana.

Harry se acercó cariñosamente a ella. "En que piensas…"

"No creo que quieras saberlo…" Dijo Ginny alejándose de él, yendo hacia uno de los sofás.

Ron y Hermione los miraron por encima de las Revistas Muggles que miraban, con las que Hermione le mostraba los tipos de flores que podrían usar. Los dos bajaron la vista nuevamente, cuando se toparon con la desconcertada mirada de Harry.

"¿Qué te sucede?..." Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"No me molestes…" Dijo Ginny mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

"Pero que demonios… ¿Es acaso el 'Bicho' que te pica cada mes?" Preguntó esta vez con un tono que sonaba molesto.

Ginny lo miró con ojos asesinos. "Eso quisieras…"

Hermione miró a Ron y murmuró "Mejor vámonos…"

"¿Estás loca?... Quiero ver…"

"¡Entonces dime que te pasa!... Sabes que nunca fui bueno en adivinación…" Dijo Harry "Odio que no me digas las cosas… te lo preguntaré una vez mas… ¿Qué te pasa?"

Ginny se puso de pie, estaba tan roja como su cabello. "¡Pasa que tu eres el que no me dice las cosas…!... ¿Quién te crees que eres?... Si realmente piensas casarte conmigo no deberías guardarme secretos… Y será mejor que tu no digas nada, si es que quieres seguir siendo mi dama de Honor!" Exclamó cuando Hermione intentó intervenir.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Pregunto Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Harry… ¿Por quien me tomas?..." Dijo Ginny torciendo los ojos. "Sabes que tengo mas intuición que ustedes tres juntos… no soy ninguna idiota… sé que hay algo detrás de Hogdwelled… como no saberlo… hagamos un recuento…" Dijo hablando apresuradamente… "Encontraron Mortífagos escondidos ahí… después aparece el Diario de Eileen con el pañuelo, ahora Nathair dice que un libro que le da Lecciones también apareció ahí… y… ¿Qué les pasa?... ¿Por qué me miran todos con esos ojos?..." Exclamó cada vez mas irritada. Tanto Ron, como Harry y Hermione miraban a la pelirroja con los ojos muy abiertos, en señal de advertencia.

Nathair no era la excepción, miraba a Ginny desde la sala, en donde había intentado permanecer ajeno a la discusión. Sin embargo algo entre aquel discurso le había provocado un sobresalto en el corazón, y con voz titubeante dijo. "¿Diario de Eileen?... Eileen… ¿Mi mamá?"

* * *

Ahora.. sobre lo que les dije que les diría al principio.. Aun no estoy segura... Pero creo que en el capitulo siguiente, ya va a haber Boda... O al menos... muchos preparativos...

Hasta la próxima!


	63. La Ceremonia de los 4 Elementos

**Hola! **

**AAAh... pues ya, por fin volví... miren que ah, no se que decir... esque estos días estan muy muy ocupadooos... y luego estoy de nuevo en trabajos finales y Uff!.. pero bueno, ya no me desconectaré, pues mas que otra cosa en el mundo, me urge terminar esta historia... **

**Tenemos un capitulo... ps ahi relajado, se avanza un poco en el tiempo, y pues todo digamos tranquilo... ahora si nos acercamos definitivamente a la ronda final y eso es bueno... Sin embargo con todo el tiempo que dejé de escribir, pues sufrí cierto desconecte con algunas situaciones y con los personajes, en estos días procuraré darle una releída a los ultimos capitulos para volver a entrar a la Atmósfera Potteriana... **

**Ypues bien.. aqui dejo este capitulo, que espero que después de todo les guste, y que el resentimiento por el tiempo de espera no les provoque darme una sequia de reviews... **

**BESOOOS! **

**Gemini Left.**

**

* * *

CAPITULO ANTERIOR: **

Nathair no era la excepción, miraba a Ginny desde la sala, en donde había intentado permanecer ajeno a la discusión. Sin embargo algo entre aquel discurso le había provocado un sobresalto en el corazón, y con voz titubeante dijo. "¿Diario de Eileen?... Eileen… ¿Mi mamá?"

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 62

**LA CEREMONIA DE LOS 4 ELEMENTOS**

Harry torció los ojos exasperado y Ginny aun con expresión molesta, miró a Nathair, "Si, tu madre… Pero tranquilo, como te podrás dar cuenta, aquí no eres el único al que le guardan secretos…" Después miró a Harry expectante. "¿y bien?"

Harry dio un suspiro, intentando que la irritación de aquel momento no llegara hasta la vena de su frente. "Primero que nada. Nathair, debes confiar en nosotros, aún no podemos mostrarte el diario, porque hay ciertos asuntos respecto a eso que aún no se han resuelto… y que pueden… quizá perturbarte…"

Nathair lo miró por un momento, esperando a que dijera otra cosa, más al ver que Harry miraba ahora a Ginny, simplemente bajo la mirada y permaneció pensativo. Mientras Ron y Hermione permanecían una vez mas como espectadores de aquella discusión.

"Ahora, Ginny…" Continuó Harry. "Creo que también tu deberías confiar un poco mas en mi, y entender que los secretos que me guardo, me los guardo no por que no confíe en ti… sino porque quiero ahorrarte la pena."

"Harry¿Que no entiendes que al final de todas formas voy a enterarme?... La verdad siempre sale a la luz, y mas cuando se trata de ti, que eres pésimo escondiendo secretos…" Dijo Ginny torciendo los ojos aun irritada. "Ahora, por favor, dime que sucedió exactamente en Hogdwelled"

Harry miró a Ron y a Hermione, estos solo bajaron la cabeza, como si esperaran que Harry arreglara solo la discusión con su prometida. Harry pensó un momento y observando más bien la reacción de Nathair, dijo "Hogdwelled fue uno de los cuarteles de Voldemort. Ahí, Eielen estuvo prisionera, y también ahí fue asesinada…" Sabía que sus palabras tendrían un gran impacto en Nathair, pero la astucia desarrollada en sus años de Auror, le decía que ese impacto sería positivo para ellos.

Nathair miró a Harry atónito, la ráfaga de emociones que sentía lo habían dejado mudo. Ginny también permaneció sin habla y giró la cabeza para mirar a Nathair con atención.

"¿Y bien… entonces que piensas… soportarás vivir en un lugar así?" Dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros.

Ginny no dijo nada al principio, pero hablo amargamente, después de pensar por un momento "Si no soportara vivir en un lugar que esta lleno de huellas de Voldemort, me hubiera ido ya de Inglaterra… Sin embargo sigo aquí."

"Eso pensé…" Murmuró Harry.

Ginny estrechó los ojos "No lo pensaste…"

"Claro que si… yo llegue a esa misma conclusión…" Dijo Harry que comenzaba a contener la sonrisa que quería aparecer en sus labios al ver a Ginny haciendo rabietas, y más que nada, al saber que la situación estaba controlada.

"Pues que listo eres…" Dijo Ginny con tono sarcástico, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Si… la mayor parte del tiempo lo soy…" Dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny de manera calculadora para darle después un abrazo, que la pelirroja correspondió dando un sonoro respingo, como si quisiera hacer notar que aún seguía algo irritada, aunque secretamente ella sabía que pronto, ese sería un asunto olvidado.

Por lo pronto, Hermione se acercó a Nathair. "¿Estas bien?"

"Si…" murmuró bajando la cabeza. Hermione se sentó junto a él y paso su brazo por sus hombros, para que el niño sintiera su apoyo. Todos se sentaron en la sala hablando de muchas cosas, temas breves y poco trascendentales, que sin embargo, pocas veces tenían en gusto de tocar. Mientras hablaban, Nathair pensaba en todo lo recién escuchado, cada vez la muerte de su madre era algo que pesaba mas en su corazón. En momentos lograba distraerse con alguna tontería que Ron decía y reía al igual que todos, mas al ver que la platica se extendía, el sueño se apoderó de él, y quedó dormido tranquilamente en el regazo de Hermione.

-- -- --

La siguiente semana pasó tranquilamente. Harry y Ron habían sido recibidos en la CNA, con una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, y de inmediato asignados a una nueva misión: Ir tras la pista del autor, de ciertas notas amenazantes que le habían sido enviadas al Jefe del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes. Al final de la semana, habían dado con el desdichado, quien era un resentido ex-empleado del Ministerio, que solamente quería asustar a su antiguo Jefe, Sea como sea, el hombre fue sentenciado a una semana en Azkaban.

Mientras tanto, Hermione pasaba todo su tiempo libre con Nathair, si lo hubiera podido llevar al Departamento de Misterios, seguramente lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo tenía que dejarlo en la Madriguera, puesto que en Hogwarts las clases con Dumbledore ya habían terminado.

El fin de semana se reunieron en la Madriguera, pues era una fecha muy esperada: la Boda de Fred y Angelina. La Señora Weasley lloró durante toda la ceremonia, la cual había sido muy breve, ya que Fred ansiaba que la fiesta iniciara, pues como era de esperar, estaba llena de trucos, bromas y explosiones. La que mas le había gustado a Ron, fue la del pastel, pues cuando todos los invitados intentaron meter la cuchara, el pastel salto directamente a su cara, y pese a que el también había recibido el pastelazo, califico de 'invaluable' el poder ver a Hermione con betún hasta en el cabello.

"¿Y ustedes ya pensaron en que ritual quieren?" Preguntó Angelina, que llegaba al lado de Fred, extendiendo pañuelos a sus invitados para que se limpiaran el pastel de la cara.

Hermione sonrió radiante, olvidando por completo el regaño que tenía preparado para Fred por aquella broma. "Decidimos que sería el 'Ritual de los Cuatro Elementos"

Fred soltó una carcajada. "¿Decidieron?... ¿Tu también Ronniekins?"

Hermione dio un suave codazo a Ron en las costillas, por lo que éste, titubeante, dijo. "Si, si, el Ritual de los Cuatro Elementos, nos pareció el mas adecuado, pues es uno de los mas antiguos, interesantes y…y…"

"Lleno de significados…" Dijo Hermione sonriente, sacando a Ron del apuro.

"Bah!… eso me suena a que te lo aprendiste de memoria, Ron…" Dijo Fred burlón.

"Eso no importa…" Dijo Ron son seguridad. "Hermione quiere ese Ritual, y ese Ritual tendrá…" Hermione sonrió ante el comentario y permaneció con la cabeza en alto.

"Como quieras, hermanito… solo te digo que tendrás que despertarme de vez en cuando…" Respondió Fred alejándose después de la mesa al lado de su esposa.

Ron los miró alejarse y después volvió su atención a Hermione, la cual hacía un hechizo con su varita para limpiarse el pastel de la cara. "Hermione, usa el pañuelo, para eso nos lo dieron…"

"Ron, no seas ingenuo… mira a tu alrededor…" Dijo Hermione con una astuta sonrisa en sus labios.

Ron miró a todos los demás invitados, los cuales tenían ahora una enorme mancha negra en la cara, como consecuencia del uso de aquel pañuelo. Mientras muy a lo lejos, Harry y Ginny recurrían a otros métodos para quitarse el pastel del rostro.

-- -- --

Debido a su Ritual escogido, Ron y Hermione tenían muchas cosas que preparar, pues éste, además de ser antiguo, interesante y lleno de significados, era por demás complejo. En los últimos días Nathair no había querido pararse en Hogdwelled, cosa que sus tutores comprendían y no le reprochaban. El niño estaba portándose excelentemente bien, dentro de lo que cabe, pues de repente colaboraba en alguna travesura realizada también con los Gemelos, Bilius y Edmund. Sin embargo, Hermione no dejaba de notar que el niño parecía estar adelgazando, y poco apoco las ojeras en sus ojos se iban haciendo mas profundas. No podía olvidar, las palabras que alguna vez Dumbledore les dijo: "_Al luchar contra su cometido, pasaría por una lucha interna demasiado intensa para la edad que tiene…y puede llevarlo a la autodestrucción…"_ Debido a esto, ahora, más que nunca, pasaba tiempo con Nathair, situación que la llevaba a quererlo más cada día y sentirse cada vez más ansiosa por la posible suerte del Heredero.

"Todavía no entiendo como convenciste a Ron de tener un Ritual de los Cuatro Elementos…" Dijo Ginny a Hermione, mientras caminaban por el callejón Diagon, acompañadas de Nathair.

Hermione echó una risilla maliciosa y después dijo. "Le dije que desde Hogwarts había fantaseado con que mi boda fuera así… y cuando me pregunto quien era el hombre que se casaba conmigo en mis fantasías… yo le dije que él…"

"Hermione… ¡Eres una bruja malvada!..." Dijo Ginny sorprendida.

"No lo soy… en realidad no le mentí…" Dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

"Ah… esta bien entonces…" Dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa, enternecida por el comentario de Hermione, después de todo, era de su hermano preferido, de quien estaban hablando.

"Perfume de flores del Oeste, lámparas, velas con cera del Sur, sales del Norte, un rubí y una esmeralda, Aceites y Inciensos del Este… Hermione son muchas cosas…" Dijo Ginny mirando la lista boquiabierta.

"Solo tenemos que ir a unas cuantas tiendas y lo encontraremos todo…" Dijo Hermione de modo práctico. "Y para eso tengo a mi querida Dama de Honor… sería muy aburrido hacer todas estas compras sin tu compañía"

"Sabes, antes de elegirme como tu Dama de Honor, debiste comentarme sobre el tipo de Ritual que elegirías…" Dijo Ginny con falso tono de seriedad.

"¿Para que?"

"Para zafarme a tiempo…" Dijo Ginny riendo.

Hermione rió también, "Yo no se de que te quejas, es mas difícil lo que le tocó a Ron, y Harry también va a acompañarlo…"

"¿Mas difícil? Pero si ellos solo tienen que ir con la Tía Tessie y la Tía Muriel, para que le den las Reliquias Familiares del Ritual…" Dijo Ginny sin entender. Hermione alzo las cejas, por lo que Ginny dijo, "Tienes razón, les tocó la peor parte…"

-- -- --

Los días pasaron velozmente, como suele suceder cuando una fecha importante esta cerca y tienes que pensar en cientos de detalles. Hermione había elegido, después de todo, a Levender, para que se encargara de lo que vestiría ese día, pues, pese a que la Adivinación era más bien su punto fuerte, su tienda era la que tenía los mejores modelos.

Nathair pasaba ahora la mayor parte del día leyendo, incluso cuando estaba en la Madriguera y los gemelos querían arrastrarlo a alguna de sus travesuras. El decía que lo que leía era muy interesante y por eso quería seguir haciéndolo, sin embargo la verdad era, que cada día sentía menos energía para jugar. Algunas veces la tentación de buscar a Tom le llegaba inexplicablemente de repente, y era ahí cuando tomaba el anillo de su madre con fuerzas, para que el impulso se esfumara tan velozmente como había llegado.

Una mañana, Ron despertó confundido. Como casi todas las mañanas frotó sus ojos, dio un largo bostezo, estiró los brazos y sintiendo de repente que el estómago se le encogía, le llegó al pensamiento la frase 'Hoy es el Día'. Miró a Nathair que dormía profundamente, en la cama extra que había aparecido en la habitación de la CNA y aclarándose un poco la garganta se acercó a él para despertarlo.

Hermione había pasado la noche en Hogdwelled, en donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia, quería asegurarse de dejar todos los detalles listos, y para ese momento Ginny la ayudaba ya a arreglarse. Harry, estaba haciendo un papel excelente de padrino, y se había levantado muy temprano para preparar los puntos en que se daría cada parte del Ritual.

Los primeros en llegar fueron, nada más y nada menos, que Neville y Luna, seguidos por el Sr. y la Sra. Granger, ambos ansiosos y claramente emocionados por el gran día que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Cerca de un cuarto de hora después, llegaron Bill y Fleur, con los pequeños Bilius y Edmund. Molly y Arthur Weasley aparecieron al poco tiempo. Durante los siguientes diez minutos, arribaron Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, Clive y Gwen, Draco y Cecilia Malfoy, ahora también con su pequeño hijo, y obviamente Rita Skeeter.

Hermione miraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación en que se encontraba, la expectación crecía más cada segundo.

"Pues ya… yo digo que estas lista…" Dijo Ginny terminando de arreglar el tocado de su cabello. "Te ves divina…"

Hermione suspiró, y sonrió después de manera radiante. "Pues entonces es hora de lo mas interesante…"

Toc, toc, toc

"¿Quién es?" Dijo Ginny aguzando el oído.

"Yo… Harry"

"Bueno, tu si puedes entrar…" Dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta.

"Hey… te ves muy bien…" Dijo al encontrar a Hermione en el fondo de la habitación. Después se aclaró la garganta y anunció, "El oficiante acaba de llegar… y dice que le gustaría empezar lo mas pronto posible, que quiere dar una breve introducción antes del ritual del medio día."

"Ah… pues entonces podemos empezar ya…" Dijo Hermione ansiosa, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Eh… No, no podemos…" Dijo Harry mirando a Ginny con aprensión.

"¿Por qué no?... ¿te faltó preparar algún altar?" Preguntó Ginny casi alarmada.

"No… es que… Ron no ha llegado…" Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione con precaución.

"¿Qué!..." Exclamó Hermione. "No puede ser… le dije que tenía que llegar una hora antes del medio día!... seguramente se quedó dormido… es imposible, tan infantil… no se toma las cosas en serio…" mascullaba entre acelerados pasos que daba alrededor de la habitación.

"Hermione, tranquila, de acuerdo..." Dijo Ginny con mirada severa "No quiero tener que abofetearte el día de tu boda…" miró después a Harry que intentaba suprimir una sonrisa. "Y tu que estas haciendo aquí!... ya deberías estar en la CNA buscando a Ron…"

"Buena idea…" PLOP!

PLOP!

"Harry, que bueno que llegas!" Dijo Ron con expresión preocupada. Se encontraba ya completamente vestido y preparado.

"¡Qué demonios haces aquí?... ¡Tenías que estas en Hogdwelled desde hace cuarenta y cinco minutos!"

"¡Y tu crees que no lo se?... Nathair es el que me tiene aún aquí… dice que no quiere ir a Hogdwelled, que yo me vaya y lo deje… pero no puedo dejarlo aquí solo…" Dijo Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.

Nathair se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la pequeña sala de la habitación, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada en el suelo.

"De acuerdo, vete tu a Hogdwelled, yo me encargo de Nathair… Intenta que me esperen lo mas que puedan…" Dijo Harry dando un suspiro.

"Lo intentaré, pero no puedo posponer el mediodía…" Dijo Ron con una sonrisa de alivio antes de desaparecer. PLOP!

"Y bien… en verdad que no piensas volver a poner un pie en Hogdwelled eh…" Dijo Harry sentándose junto a Nathair, tratando de aparentar calma.

"Pues no… ya se los había dicho…" Dijo Nathair sin mirarlo.

"Siempre te había gustado Hogdwelled cuando estabas ahí… y debería seguirte gustando. Después de todo, ese lugar fue el que llegaste a compartir con tu madre… fue el lugar en el que ella mas pensó en ti…" Dijo Harry con cierta melancolía.

Nathair lo miró pensando ahora en sus comentarios.

"Sabes…" Continuó Harry "Sé como te sientes… yo mismo lo sentí cuando iba a ir al Valle de Godric, a la casa en donde mi madre me cuido mi primer año de vida… y la misma casa en donde Voldemort la asesinó…" Dijo con amargura. "Me sorprendí mucho al llegar y sentir todo, menos temor y tristeza… de alguna forma podía sentir la presencia de mis padres, y mas que nunca me sentí fuerte… aún voy cuando me siento perdido, ahí hay una energía que me reconforta…"

Nathair sonrió, pensando en esa misma energía reconfortante, que sintió cuando soñó con su madre. "Siempre me he sentido bien en Hogdwelled… pero también me da miedo Tom… siento que ahí es mas fuerte."

"Por ese no te debes preocupar… después de todo, estarás rodeado de las personas que lo derrotaron… y obviamente vamos a protegerte…" Dijo Harry sonriendo confiadamente. "Anda ya… vámonos, no creo que quieras perderte del gran día de Ron y Hermione…"

"¡Claro que no!.." Dijo Nathair poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

"Sabes… estaba pensando…." Dijo Harry mientras rápidamente ayudaba a Nathair a que se colocara su túnica de gala. "Posiblemente podrías seleccionar alguna parte del jardín de Hogdwelled, la que mas te guste… y ahí… pues creo que podríamos poner una inscripción para tu madre… ahí podrías llevarle flores o lo que tu quieras…"

"¿En serio!" Dijo Nathair con una sonrisa radiante.

"Pues claro que si… pero anda… ya apresúrate que el mediodía no espera" Harry sonrió definitivamente satisfecho, sabiendo que Ginny y sus padres hubieran estado orgullosos de él.

Aparecieron en los terrenos de Hogdwelled, encontrándose a los invitados ya instalados frente al primer altar, el Oficiante de la Ceremonia hablaba mientras todos lo miraban atentos, todos, con excepción de Fred y George que se hacían muecas extrañas desde un extremo a otro, para después soltar una silenciosa carcajada. Harry y Nathair tomaron asiento presurosa y discretamente.

"Asi es… ya casi nadie acostumbra realizar esta ceremonia, aunque es de las mas completas que existen… pero si, si, volvamos a lo que les decía… después de la ceremonia del medio día, iremos al siguiente altar, pero hasta la puesta de sol… mientras tanto pueden celebrar la unión acontecida en el primer altar.. y así sucesivamente…" Contaba elocuentemente el Oficiante de las ceremonias, un hombre alto, delgado y de expresiones serenas. "Bien, pues comencemos entonces… el medio día esta ya presente…" Agregó con una cálida sonrisa. "Y el novio también…"

Ron se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió, y miro expectante el lugar del cual emergería su amada Hermione. Un sonido de retumbantes percusiones, llevadas a cabo de un modo sereno y pausado surgieron del altar en el que se encontraban, y después el solemne acompañamiento de algo que sonaba como un fagot continuó el ritmo de las graves percusiones. El incienso que se encontraba en el altar comenzó a liberar su perfumado humo, y del final del pasillo que formaban los invitados, Hermione asomó, sonriente, pero claramente nerviosa. Al instante los invitados callaron, Ron permaneció inmóvil y completamente embelezado.

Hermione vestía un vestido blanco con pequeños y finos detalles en rojo, que era el color que representaba al primer elemento, el fuego, al igual que Ron, que vestía una túnica roja, que al inverso, llevaba pequeños detalles en blanco. La novia llevaba también un ramo pequeño pero bien provisto de rosas intensamente rojas. Ron la recibió tomando su mano cuando finalmente llegó a él.

"Ehem… Bien, pues iniciamos esta Ceremonia Nupcial con la ceremonia del fuego…" Dijo el Oficiante, silenciando a algunos invitados que al ver a Hermione comenzaron rápidamente a dirigirse comentarios. "El elemento que representa los cambios y la pasión con la que deben vivir día a día su unión… Hermione y Ronald, que las promesas que hoy quemen en este altar, dejen sus cenizas guardadas en su corazón, y estas se cumplan no porque deban ser cumplidas, sino porque ustedes quieran hacerlo."…. Después el Oficiante caminó solemnemente hacia la parte de atrás del pequeño altar, en donde había velas e incienso, y tomando una pequeña lámpara, tomó su varita y apareció fuego en ella. "Tienen ya sus promesas escritas… Supongo…" Rápidamente Harry y Ginny se acercaron a ellos y extendieron los pequeños pergaminos, pertenecientes a cada uno de ellos. "Bien, ahora tómense de la mano, mientras juntos introducen las promesas dentro de la lámpara." Ron y Hermione se tomaron las manos entre sonrisas, y siguiendo la indicación del oficiante, miraron sus promesas combustionarse y fusionarse juntas entre las cenizas del fondo de la lámpara.

"La primera Unión esta hecha, y ya jamás puede ser deshecha…" Dijo el Oficiante mirando a ambos a los ojos alternadamente. "Bien, ahora, si pueden darme un poco de Whisky de fuego… sería espléndido!..."

Al instante surgieron unas cuantas mesas, que contenían bocadillos ligeros, y algunos otros mas elaborados. Ginny como buena dama de honor, atendió al Oficiante y lo condujo a la mesa de bebidas. Los demás invitados comenzaban a hablar y comentaban el ritual. Otros se acercaban a la pequeña banda de músicos y pedían canciones para amenizar el ambiente, y comenzar a bailar.

"Maldición y ahora tenemos que esperar hasta la puesta de sol…" Dijo Fred a Angelina de manera audible, para que Ron y Hermione que pasaban por ahí en ese momento, pudieran escucharlos.

"Tranquilo… era de suponerse que haría un comentario así…" Dijo Hermione a Ron con intenciones de ignorar la observación. Ron solamente miró a Fred con desdén y continuaron el paso, hasta llegar con otros invitados y pasar algún momento con cada uno de ellos. Poco después se integraron a la pista de baile, siendo recibidos por aplausos y gritillos de los presentes.

Poco antes de la puesta de sol Hermione y Ron entraron a las habitaciones de Hogdwelled, pues debían cambiarse para la ceremonia siguiente. Los invitados caminaron hacia el altar que se encontraba ubicado al Oeste, en los jardines de la gran Mansión de Harry y Ginny. El sol iba descendiendo tornando el momento con una iluminación rosada. Esta vez, la música que emergió del Altar, era una melodía que sonaba tan dulce e hipnotizante como el canto de una sirena. Ron y Hermione aparecieron juntos, con túnicas azules, caminaron de la mano hasta el altar y nuevamente todo permaneció en silencio hasta que el Oficiante habló. "Esta es la unión frente al elemento de las ninfas y sirenas, el Agua. Elemento de la purificación, intuición, misterios, compasión… Elemento de la espiritualidad y la familia…" Al decir esto se escuchó entre los invitados un escape de la contenida emoción de la Sra. Weasley. "Calma.. calma…" Dijo El oficiante casi reprendiendo mas sin embargo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, después se dirigió a Harry, "¿Consiguieron la reliquia familiar?"

"Si, si…" Dijo Harry tomando un pequeño Cáliz de plata, que extendió al Oficiante. Después regresó a su lugar.

"Bien… 'Acuaninfus…'" Murmuró el Oficiante, colocando la punta de su varita en el cáliz. Al instante la copa se lleno de agua. "Tomen esta copa entre sus manos, y cárguenla con la energía de sus intenciones, diciéndolas en voz alta para que sus pensamientos se materialicen en vibración…"

Ron se aclaró la garganta, con voz temblorosa y cerrando los ojos murmuró simplemente, "Quiero ser capaz de hacerla feliz…" Mientras junto a Hermione sostenía el cáliz.

En ese momento Hermione sintió una oleada de ternura y el amor mas intenso que había sentido en toda su vida. "Quiero tener la sabiduría, para poder entregarle todo el amor que se merece… y ser feliz para poder hacerlo feliz… quiero saber demostrarle siempre que es el hombre mas importante en mi vida y que nada me importa mas que él… y quiero…"

"Ehem-Ehem…" Carraspeó el Oficiante. Hermione sonrió y guardó silencio. "Bien, ahora compartan el agua que contiene sus intenciones. Ronald tu dale a beber a Hermione y Hermione tu dásela de beber a Ronald." Y de ese modo lo hicieron. "La Segunda Unión ha sido hecha y ya jamás puede ser deshecha."

Aparecieron después unas mesas con postres y té, los invitados se dispusieron a pasar el tiempo con más calma, pues si continuaban bailando como lo hicieron después de la ceremonia del Fuego, no podrían mantenerse despiertos cuando llegara la ceremonia de la Tierra. Hermione y Ron continuaban atendiendo a sus invitados sin separarse ni un momento, cada que finalizaba cada unión se sentían mas compenetrados que nunca.

"Ya escucharon… el Oficiante dijo familia… no pueden ignorarlo… ustedes saben que dentro de un matrimonio es importante…"

"Mamá… lo sabemos, por favor cálmate y deja de seguirnos…" Dijo Ron a su madre un poco desesperado.

Algunos pocos, entre los que se encontraban Draco y Cecilia Malfoy, comenzaron nuevamente a bailar, solicitando a los músicos una melodía tranquila. Mientras tanto Ginny se hacía cargo del pequeño Julius, el bebe de los Malfoy.

"¿Sabes que te ves preciosa así?" Dijo Harry mirándola con calma mientras Ginny se mecía suavemente arrullando a Julius. "Me provocas que quiera complacer de inmediato a tu madre…"

Ginny rió y en un susurro dijo "Si lo hicieras ahora, no la complacerías del todo…"

"Bueno, pero podríamos complacerla en cuanto termine nuestra ceremonia el mes que entra…" Respondió Harry calculador.

"Eso es algo que debemos pensar con calma…" Dijo Ginny mirando a Harry detenidamente, mientras sentía el corazón acelerado.

Finalmente llegó la media noche, y nuevamente todos se reunieron frente al Altar del Norte del Jardín. Algunos invitados sin mucha importancia, como compañeros del trabajo, se habían marchado ya, sin embargo Rita Skeeter continuaba por los alrededores seguida por su pluma y su libreta mágica. Esta vez Ron apareció con una Túnica Verde y Hermione con un vestido blanco y detalles en verde. Mientras caminaron entre los invitados para llegar al altar, pudieron escuchar el comentario soñoliento de Fred que le decía a George, "Que va… por supuesto que si no fuera su hermano me hubiera ido ya…" Ron simplemente torció los ojos.

"Pues continuemos pues con la ceremonia del Tercer Elemento: La tierra…" Dijo el Oficiante arrastrando un poco las palabras, provocando que Ron y Hermione se miraran un poco confusos. "¡Hic!... Perdón, perdón… Este elemento representa ¡Hic!... la Estabilidad… la Sabiduría, la Fuerza y… ¿Qué mas? Ah si.. ¡Hic!... La Prosperidad…"

El altar era igual de pequeño que los otros, en el centro había un recipiente con piedras preciosas, propiedad del oficiante. Y el Suelo estaba cubierto de Sal.

"Aquí lo único que tienen que hacer… ¡Hic!... Es tomar un puñado de sal del suelo y esparcirlo alrededor del otro… mientras repiten las palabras de la tierra ¡Hic!... Que espero se hayan aprendido…¡Hic! Perdón, perdón…"

Ron continuó con toda seriedad la ceremonia siguiendo la indicación recién dada. "Riquezas, tesoros, incorporación y prosperidad, la sabiduría para reconocer que no todo es material…"

Mientras Hermione hacía lo mismo, Harry se acercó a Ginny y en un Susurro le dijo "Creo que tendremos que encontrar la forma de que el Oficiante se aleje del Whisky de fuego…"

"¡Hic! Bien, bien… pues que la tierra de piso a su hogar y lo llene de protección y estabilidad… ¡Hic!... la Tercera Unión ha sido hecha y ya jamás puede ser deshecha… ¡HIC!..." Dijo el oficiante levantando un dedo con firmeza… "Bien, bien… podemos ir de nuevo al Whisky…"

Hermione miró con firmeza a Ginny y a Harry y dijo entre dientes "Ni uno más..."

Al instante Ginny y Harry se acercaron al Oficiante para distraerlo y mantenerlo alejado de la mesa de bebidas.

"Hay habitaciones disponibles para todo el que quiera descansar antes de la siguiente ceremonia…" Dijo Hermione complaciente a todos sus invitados. La verdad era que nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, salvo la ocasión en que Ron y ella por fin se habían declarado su amor, sin embargo en aquel momento la felicidad había durado muy poco, pues había estaba a punto de enfrentarse con un peligroso lunático.

"¿Y tu no quieres ir a una de las habitaciones?" Dijo Ron en su oído, hablando provocativamente.

"Ron…" Dijo Hermione riendo sonrojada. "Aún falta una unión, antes de estar oficial y completamente casados…"

"Y eso que… no nos ha importado antes el estar oficialmente casados o no…" Decretó con un tono bastante convincente. Mientras jalaba su mano haciendo que lo siguiera. "Además, de haber elegido una ceremonia mas corta, para este momento ya estaríamos casados…"

"Bueno… eso que mencionas tiene cierto sentido…" Dijo Hermione buscando razones para seguir sin remordimientos a su casi nuevo esposo.

Caminaron discretamente esperando pasar desapercibidos por los invitados, para no ser detenidos a mitad de su camino. Sin embargo en una de las rápidas ojeadas que Hermione echó, para su mejor escabullimiento, su mirada se topó con la figura de Nathair, que en un oscuro rincón permanecía de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión que parecía estar perdida en algún oscuro trance.


	64. La Reina de Nothing Hill

**HOLAS! AQUI TIENEN UNA ENTREGA MAS. **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, AHI LA LLEVO ESPERO NO DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR POR LO MENOS EL DÌA DE HOY Y MAÑANA... QUIEN SABE Y EN ESTOS DOS DIAS YA LO TERMINE. **

**CUIDENSE POR LO PRONTO, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN OTROS MAS... **

**A todos aquellos que apenas hace poco comenzaron a leer la historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. **

Gilraen Vardamir (Ya no me quiero desaparecer :p )

juaniweb (Hey! no... no te olvides de mi historia!)

anattripotter (La angustia y la desazon... que te puedo decir... en parte no ha sido nada facil, pero aqui estoy! Wooo!...Espero que sigas por aqui. GRACIAS.

Circe Black (Hey, pues esta ves intente no tardar tanto... lo juro... en fin, espero que este capi te guste. Gracias por tu comentario. :)

mony-hp (Ay! Una disculpa enorme mi querida Mony... esque no sabes la de cosas que se le atraviesan a una.. no, que va, estoysegura que si lo sabes... Espero que en estos dìas no hayas sentido, tristeza ni rabia por mi culpa... intenté no tardar tanto... y pues aquiesta. Por lo pronto...Gracias por seguir aqui.

BESOS A TODOS!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR: **

Caminaron discretamente esperando pasar desapercibidos por los invitados, para no ser detenidos a mitad de su camino. Sin embargo en una de las rápidas ojeadas que Hermione echó, para su mejor escabullimiento, su mirada se topó con la figura de Nathair, que en un oscuro rincón permanecía de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión que parecía estar perdida en algún oscuro trance.

**CAPITULO 64 **

**LA REINA DE NOTHING HILL **

**"**Oh no… ahora que…" Dijo Ron cuando Hermione lo jaló de un brazo y lo llevó junto con ella a ver lo que sucedía con Nathair.

"Hey, Nathair… ¿Te encuentras bien?... ¿Te sucede algo?" Dijo Hermione acercándose a él y tocando su frente como si quisiera medir su temperatura.

Nathair la miró lentamente, las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos eran cada vez mas profundas, y su mirada desgarradoramente triste y sin vida. "No quiero estar así por siempre…"

"Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien…" Dijo Hermione tomándolo entre sus brazos.

"No es cierto… Tom ya me lo dijo muchas veces. El no se irá. Yo voy a seguir así por siempre." Los ojos de Nathair se llenaron de lágrimas. "Ya ni siquiera tengo ganas de jugar con Bilius y con Edmund…" Dio un suspiro y mirando a Ron dijo con firmeza "Estoy seguro que es mejor estar en Azkaban, de todas formas me siento miserable. Al menos si estoy en azkaban, ustedes podrían tener una vida normal…"

"¡Nathair!... ¡No digas eso!…" Dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza. "Te lo prohíbo… Nosotros estamos contentos de tenerte¿Verdad Ron?…" Agregó dándole un leve codazo a su casi nuevo esposo.

Ron dio un suspiro y mirando a Nathair dijo… "Claro… estamos contentos de que estés de nuestro lado…"

Nathair se encogió de hombros y dijo resentido. "Esto solo es un trabajo para ti Ron…" Se safó de los brazos de Hermione y caminó alejándose de ellos. Mas al dar unos cuantos pasos, cayó al suelo desmayado.

"Nathair!..." Gritó Hermione corriendo hacia el.

Algunos invitados, al ver la escena a lo lejos se acercaron también. Entre ellos Dumbledore.

"Rápido, Ron…" Dijo Hermione indicándole que levantara al niño del sueño. "Tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo…."

"¿Qué?... ¿Estás loca!" Dijo Ron con ojos desorbitados. "Hermione, nuestra ceremonia no ha terminado aún… No… ni hablar, yo no me muevo de aquí…"

Hermione lo miró incrédula. "Ron…" dijo entre dientes.

Ron tomó a Nathair del suelo, lo levantó y dijo con firmeza "No pienso dejar inconcluso esto… Lo siento…"

"Pues entonces tendrás que seguir tu solo…" Dijo Hermione sonando irritada.

"No…" Gimió La Señora Weasley, que impactada había escuchado la discusión.

"Todos calma, por favor…" Se escuchó de repente la suave y ecuánime voz de Dumbledore. "No hay necesidad de suspender nada… Señorita Granger…" Hizo una reflexiva pausa y luego agregó con una sonrisa, "Curioso, esta es quizá la última ves que la llamo de esa forma…" después agregó nuevamente con tono formal, "Recuerde que ante un problema hay varias soluciones. Y Principalmente, no olvide que ahora entre sus invitados, tenemos a nuestra querida, Madame Pomfrey, que seguramente podrá revisar al niño, antes de la siguiente ceremonia, para la cual aún quedan unas cuantas horas…"

Ron sonrió contento y dando un suspiro de alivio llevó a Nathair al interior de la casa.

Después de un rato, Nathair se encontraba dormido, de acuerdo al diagnóstico de Madame Pomfrey, el niño se encontraba débil y necesitaba que alguien estuviera al pendiente de su alimentación, "Este niño necesita cuidado… _Su_ cuidado…" Les dijo mirando severamente a los cuatro amigos. Hermione se alejó después a una de las habitaciones y Ron compartió un momento con sus invitados.

Al cabo de un rato, Ron se escabulló hacia la habitación en donde Hermione se encontraba. "Hey, preciosa… ya vine…" Dijo con voz sugerente.

"Pues entonces ya me voy…" Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

"Por… hey... ¿Qué demonios te sucede?..." Dijo Ron al ser tomado por sorpresa.

"Te comportaste como un gran cretino allá afuera…" Respondió Hermione como si hubiera estado esperando por un gran tiempo que Ron le hiciera esa pregunta.

"Hermione, de todos los momentos que has elegido para iniciar una discusión, este es el menos apropiado…" Dijo Ron intentando no perder la calma. "Este es el día de nuestra boda… No quiero que nada lo arruine, ni lo posponga, No tienes idea de el tiempo que llevo esperando… no la tienes…"

Hermione disminuyo un poco el tono de reproche al ver los ojos de Ron, "Créeme que la tengo, Ronald… pero quiero casarme contigo sabiendo, o al menos pensando, que eres alguien adorable… y no un…"

"Ya no sigas…" Dijo Ron bajando la mirada. "Mira, las cosas ya están resueltas, Madame Pomfrey esta aquí… y no hay ninguna razón para hacer esta discusión mas grande… esta ves te lo suplico… quiero que esta ceremonia termine tan bien como empezó… y quiero que el día de mañana, tu y yo estemos como siempre he querido que estemos…"

"Parece que has soñado mucho con todo esto…" Dijo Hermione con calma.

"Por supuesto que si!.. ¿Tu no?" Preguntó Ron con semblante angustiado.

Hermione sonrió. "Por supuesto que si, Ron… Sabes, cuando te lo propones, puedes dar unos discursos muy convincentes…"

"¿Qué tan convincentes?..." Dijo Ron alzando las cejas.

"Acércate un poco mas, y te respondo…" Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa picara.

Al cabo de unas horas, los invitados se acercaban al altar del este, el sol apenas asomaba unos cuantos rayos de luz.

Ron y Hermione emergieron ahora con ropas blancas y detalles amarillos, sonreían radiantes. Parecía que a diferencia de los demás, habían pasado unas buenas horas de descanso antes de la última ceremonia. Tan solo unos cuantos malpensados les dirigieron risillas cómplices cuando pasaron por el pequeño camino que llevaba al altar.

"Bien, estamos ahora por dar fin a esta ceremonia, y el inicio a una nueva unión" Dijo el oficiante, que después de decir algunas palabras tragaba saliva difícilmente como si tuviera la garganta reseca, la palidez de su cara solo podía dejar ver un poco la terrible resaca que seguramente estaba pasando. "Ron y Hermione, aquí, frente a este sol naciente vienen a culminar su unión, y con la magia del elemento del Aire, sellarán la bendición. El elemento de los sueños y deseos, de la nueva vida, de las nuevas posibilidades. Un elemento que realza su magia al milagroso encuentro que se da entre las almas, cuando estas por fin encuentran el lugar en donde quieren permanecer. Ahora, tomen sus varitas y unan sus puntas. Visualicen sus almas, uniéndose y convirtiéndose en una… y murmuren, _Ringus paralda_…"

Ron y Hermione obedecieron, y siguieron las indicaciones al pie de la letra, de la punta de sus varitas emergió un brillo incandescente, tan brillante como la nueva luz que bañaba el día. Ron cerraba los ojos mientras visualizaba la imagen que el oficiante había indicado, y Hermione miraba a Ron frente a ella, y sonreía como si estuviera expuesta al mas sublime deleite. Al cabo de unos segundos, el brillo de las varitas se extinguió y en la punta de las mismas se encontraban un par de plateados anillos.

"Ronald, el anillo de tu varita es para Hermione, colócaselo diciendo las palabras de el Libro de los elementos…"

Ron se aclaró la garganta, mientras recordaba las palabras que Hermione le había ayudado a memorizar unos cuantos días antes. "Hermione, con este anillo que representa la eternidad de los cuatro elementos, yo sello nuestra unión y te convierto en mi esposa y eterno amor.

"Hermione, ahora es tu turno…" Dijo el oficiante sonriente.

"Ronald, con este anillo que representa la eternidad de los cuatro elementos, yo sello nuestra unión, y te convierto en mi esposo y eterno amor."

"Bien!" Exclamo el Oficiante como aliviado por poder dar final al momento. "Pues por el poder que me confiere la Magia de los Cuatro elementos, yo los declaro ahora una nueva pareja bendecida y unida por la Magia Elemental y frente a todos estos testigos son ahora reconocidos como Marido y Mujer… Fanfarrias! Un Aplauso por esta nueva pareja!"…

Ron y Hermione sonrieron y se dieron un rápido y dulce beso en los labios mientras sus invitados aplaudían contentos y algunos otros soñolientos. "Yo Aplaudo porque por fin puedo irme a casa!"…. Dijo Fred haciendo un gran escándalo como si su equipo favorito de quiditch hubiera ganado. "¡Si su unión es tan eterna como su ceremonia, entonces no tienen porque preocuparse!" Dijo George acercándose a los novios para darles un abrazo.

"Pst!... Ginny…" Susurró Hermione al cabo de un rato. "Necesito que me consigas un poco de lápiz labial… con tantos abrazos y besos de felicitación mira, ya no tengo nada…"

"Eso es lo que tu crees…" Dijo Ginny sonriendo… "Si pudieras ver tu mejilla verías que la tía Tessie te ha dejado lápiz labial para rato…" Decretó dando después una sonora carcajada.

"¡Ginny!" Dijo Hermione angustiada.

"Ya, espera…" Dijo ayudando a Hermione con un pañuelo. "Sabes, pierdes la calma con mucha facilidad cuando eres el centro de atención…"

"SI, ya quiero verte a ti en un par de meses… espero que tengas el don de la calma…" Dijo Hermione torciendo los ojos.

"Lista, ya estas…" Dijo Ginny sonriendo. "Ahora espera, que tu genial Dama de Honor te traerá un poco de labial para que puedas besar a tu amorcito con mas gracia…" Dijo sonriente mientras se alejaba.

"Hey, Gin… Escuché que necesitabas lápiz labial para la novia?..."

"Si Fred… y como no creo que tu tengas uno que no provoque sarpullido o algo parecido, sigo mi camino..." Dijo Ginny.

"Hey, con calma hermanita, mi mujer puede prestarte uno de los de ella… sabes que Angelina no aprueba mis bromas en tiempos matrimoniales… puedes confiar en ella…"

"Puedo confiar en ella, en lo que no confío es en tu interés por sacarme del apuro…" Dijo Ginny estrechando los ojos.

"Ron se enojó conmigo por estar hablando tonterías sobre su ceremonia" Dijo Fred como si estuviera un poco avergonzado. "Y quiero hacer algo por ellos… después de todo el whisky de fuego estuvo bien…"

Ginny sonrió, asintió y fue hacia Angelina. Al cabo de un momento caminaba con calma de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba Hermione. "Me debes una…" Dijo Angelina a su esposo.

"Pero mi vida, si todo esto es solo para asegurar tu diversión… te darás cuenta que cuando participas activamente, todo resulta mas encantador…" Respondió Fred guiñando un ojo.

-

"Wof… nunca pensé que abrazar a tantas gentes fuera tan cansado…" Dijo Ron a Hermione estirando los brazos.

"¡Hey¡Queremos ver un beso de los novios!..." Gritó George entre algunos invitados.

"¡Si!... ¡Vamos¡Un Beso!..." Exclamó Fred animado. Mientras los demás invitados continuaban la petición.

Ron y Hermione se miraron sonrientes y sin pensarlo mucho complacieron a sus invitados. "Rn!..." Exclamó Hermione cuando Ron no se separaba.

"¡N sy y!... Staos g'gas!" Dijo Ron en aprietos al darse cuenta de que sus labios estaban pegados extrañamente y no podían apartarse. Intentó alejarse pero solo provocó un gritillo de dolor por parte de Hermione que lo tomó de los hombros y lo jaló de nuevo hacia ella.

La señora Weasley miró sonrojada a los invitados, entre los que se encontraban los asombrados padres de Hermione, que miraban a su hija boquiabiertos. "Oh por Merlín… ehem… chicos… no creen que es un poco inapropiado…" Pero Ron y Hermione continuaban en su aparente 'Beso'.

"Nunca pensé que Hermione se atreviera a dar un espectáculo de estos…" Dijo Harry un poco ruborizado también por el impacto de ver a sus mejores amigos, haciendo ese tipo de cosas frente a sus invitados.

"Yo tampoco…" Dijo Ginny que había decidido mirar a otro lado al no soportar ver a su hermano favorito dándose tremendo festín. "Un momento…" Dijo Tras pensar un segundo… " Es mi culpa…"

"¿De que estas hablado?... Tu y yo nunca hemos hecho ese tipo de cosas…" Dijo Harry alzando las cejas.

"No, no… es el labial… el labial de Angelina que Hermione se puso en los labios…" Después Ginny dio echó un gruñido "Maldito Fred… no podía dejar pasar este día sin algún truco…" Fue muy aprisa hasta Hermione y con algunos empujones los fue orillando hacia el interior de la casa. "En verdad lo siento Herm… vamos… caminen…."

"Eh gi'ji'jie!" Se quejaba Ron.

"Grn! Jj'dhag!" Respondía Hermione como reprendiendo a Ron.

Mientras los demás invitados miraban como Hermione y Ron entraban a la casa sin ser capaces de suspender ni un segundo su intenso beso.

"Parece que a esos dos les urgía ya que terminara la ceremonia…" Dijo George entre carcajadas, dándole unas pequeñas palmadas al padre de Hermione que continuaba sin poder disimular su expresión de asombro.

"¡George!" Exclamó la Sra. Weasley. Con el rostro aún invadido de un encendido color rojo. "Bueno…" Dijo sonriendo hacia los padres de Hermione… "Son jóvenes… y vigorosos… y … Oh, mi Ronnie…" Agregó con un ahogado sollozo.

"¡FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY!... ¡ESTA VEZ LA PAGARÁN!" Gritó Ginny desde la puerta de su mansión. "Como se atreven a hacerme quedar mal a mi como Dama de Honor… ¡En este mismo instante vienen y se encargan de despegarles los labios a esos dos!..."

+ - + - +

"Bah, no estuvo tan mal… si me dejas opinar, esa broma no estuvo nada mal… al menos yo me hubiera podido quedar así por semanas…" Dijo Ron mientras caminaban por el pasillo del edificio en donde se encontraba su nuevo apartamento.

"Claro, yo también… pero no enfrente de todas esas personas, cuando fui a despedirme de papá, ni siquiera quería verme a los ojos…" Dijo Hermione intentando disimular la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir. Realmente estaba feliz y nada podía cambiar eso. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de su nueva casa. "Bien, pues haz los honores… esta será la primera vez, como esposos, que entremos a nuestra casa por esta puerta…"

"Y seguramente la última, pues después nos apareceremos…" Dijo Ron bromeando.

"Ron, no lo arruines, quieres…"

"De acuerdo…" Ron dio unos cuantos golpes a la cerradura y la puerta se abrió. "Muy bien Señora Granger-Weasley… bienvenida a nuestro nuevo hogar…"

Entraron los dos con esa sensación de libertad que solo encontraban cuando estaban juntos.

"Genial…" murmuró Ron dando un suspiro de satisfacción. "Y ahora…" Dijo Ron tomando a Hermione de la mano.

"A dormir… Estoy muerta…"

"Si tu estas muerta, yo estoy mas que muerto… no podré levantarme en tres días…"

"Pues no se como le harás, te toca hacer el desayuno mañana…"

"¿Me toca?... y ¿Cuándo establecimos eso?..."

"No lo establecimos… yo lo establecí…"

"Y Ahora que eres… ¿ La Reina de Londres?"

" La Reina de Nothing hill…"

+ - + - +

"Bienvenidos Tórtolos…" Dijo Ginny abriendo las puertas de Hogdwelled.

"¿Qué tal el viaje de bodas…?" Dijo Harry limpiando su escoba en el sofá.

"Corto… muy corto…" Dijo Ron miserablemente, después sonrió abiertamente. "Pero adivinen… me subí a un avión…"

"OOH!... Genial…" Dijo Ginny boquiabierta.

"Y pudimos ver la Reserva de Dragones en donde trabajaba Charlie…" Dijo Hermione con tono sorprendido. "Simplemente maravillosos… ¿Cómo esta Nathair?"

Ron torció los ojos. "Es en lo único que piensa…"

"Esta bien…" Dijo Ginny bajando la mirada… "En este momento esta dormido…Ha comido bien estos días, pero Tom lo sigue atormentando… no se si todo esto tenga sentido, Herm… Solo de pensar, que tendría que estar toda una vida así… porque seamos sinceros, es imposible que encontremos la cláusula…"

"Lo sé… lo sé… todo esto me esta volviendo loca…" Dijo Hermione tomando asiento. "No he dejado de darle vueltas al asunto… el destino de Nathair será pésimo sea cual sea… si va a azkaban o si no va, Voldemort lo ha condenado ya a ser miserable…"

"Eso no es lo peor…" Dijo Harry mirando a las chicas con aprensión. "El plazo termina en dos semanas…"

"Ron…" Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron con ojos suplicantes.

"Ah no… ya te lo dije… no… ¿Por qué no lo adopta Harry?" Dijo Ron sabiendo muy bien lo que pensaba Hermione.

"Yo no puedo hacerlo, tendría que estar casado y yo me caso hasta dentro de mes y medio…" Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"Déjate de tonterías, aunque estuvieras casado no lo adoptarías…" Dijo Ron resentido.

"Ron ya no hay tiempo… y tu sabes que nadie mas lo va a hacer…" Dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

"¿Por qué nosotros, Hermione?... ¿Por qué?... No me pidas esto, no puedo aceptarlo…"

"Ron, por favor…"

Ron negó con la cabeza levemente. "Ustedes mismas lo han dicho… hagamos lo que hagamos su destino esta marcado... no tendría sentido el sacrificio…"

"Estoy segura que lo haría sentir mejor saber que tiene alguien en quien puede confiar completamente… que tiene un padre y una madre…" Dijo Hermione casi con cautela.

"Escucha lo que estas diciendo… seríamos sus padres Hermione… NO, NO, NO… Eso es algo increíblemente enorme… además… ¡hey! El tiene un padre…" Dijo Ron caminando ansioso por la estancia.

"Que no se hará cargo de él… No podemos seguir esperando a que Kavanagh haga algo… sabemos muy bien que no lo hará…. Ron por favor… por favor…"

"Es que no lo entiendes…" Dijo Ron mirando a Hermione a los ojos. "Esta vez no voy a ceder Mione… no esta vez, Nuestro futuro esta en juego… no podría tener hijos y pensar que ellos están con el… sea como sea es un peligro… No puedo sacrificar tanto, para que el mundo mágico ni siquiera se de cuenta del enorme sacrificio que estaríamos haciendo…"

"Esto dejó de ser por el mundo mágico, Ron… es por el… por un niño que no tiene la culpa de nada… No pueden darse cuenta de que incluso es peor lo que esta viviendo el que lo que vivió Harry?... El no tiene familia, no tiene amigos, no tiene una esperanza… y ¿vamos a quedarnos sin hacer nada?"

"No quiero sonar frío… pero, quizá hubiera sido mejor que lo entregáramos a Azkaban desde el principio…" Dijo Ron sin atreverse a mirarlos.

"No tiene caso discutir contigo... Vete de aquí, no te quiero ver…" Dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Y Porque me tengo que ir yo?... Tu eres la que no quiere verme…" Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

"Yo voy a estar con Nathair un rato… y de solo pensar que tu estas por aquí, me revuelve el estómago…" Dijo Hermione girando sobre sus talones y caminando molesta hacia la habitación de Nathair.

"Aprovecharé esta discusión para ir a visitar a mamá…" Dijo Ron como si fuera a marcharse mas por gusto que por que Hermione se lo dijera. "Díganle a Hermione que me fui porque quería verla…" PLOP!

"No es romántico pensar que estos dos tienen toda una vida por delante para discutir…" Dijo Ginny dando un suspiro.

--

"Nathair…" Dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama junto a él.

"Hermione… ya estas aquí…" Dijo el niño sonriendo débilmente.

"Mírate nada más… puedo ver que has estado comiendo!... Genial, porque te compré unos cuantos libros en Rumania que estoy segura que te van a encantar… y necesitas energía para leerlos…"

"Estoy contento de que ya estés aquí de nuevo…" Dijo Nathair sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

"Nathair…" Dijo Hermione tomándolo de los hombros. "Quiero que me prometas que serás un niño fuerte… y que pase lo que pase, vas a buscar una forma de ser feliz…"

"¿Voy a ir a Azkaban, verdad?" Dijo Nathair bajando la mirada.

"Si fueras a ir a Azkaban, no te pediría que buscaras la forma de ser feliz… Voy a hacer todo lo posible, porque tengas una familia, Nathair… te lo prometo si tu me prometes lo que te acabo de pedir." Dijo Hermione mientras lo acercaba a ella en un cariñoso abrazo.

"Te lo prometo…"

"Quiero leerte algo…" Dijo Hermione tomando un pequeño libro de su bolsa.

"¿Sobre dragones?..." Preguntó Nathair curioso.

"No… Es algo del diario de tu madre… seleccione algunas partes, que se que te harán muy feliz escuchar…"


	65. La Profecía de Levender

**BUEN DÍA... **

**Pues que caray... me es increíble, ahora si. Tienen ante ustedes el penúltimo capitulo. Pues el que sigue es el final... Por fin, después de tanto tiempo... A los que sigan aún la historia, WOW, mis respetos. Gracias por mantenerse atentos a las actualizaciones. **

**LA CASA DEL LAGO... quiero recomendarla. Me gustó esa película, salen Sandra Bullock y Keanu Reeves (O como se escriba) **

**En fin... Espero que les guste este capitulo. Pues saben bien, esto solo es para ustedes. Kornamenta, me alegro mucho en verdad de que estes de vuelta... mony, gracias por tus constantes comentarios. Silvia, me muero de ganas por tener tiempo para pasarme de nuevo por tus fics. pero por lo pronto aqui tienes otro mío... **

**EN fin... Que tengan una excelente semana... prometo que el ultimo capitulo estará a mas tardar, el próximo Miercoles 20 de septiembre. **

**Besos!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 65 **

**LA PROFECÍA**** DE**** LEVENDER **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"¡Es una locura!... Como puede pedirme eso…" Dijo Ron en la cocina de la Madriguera.

"La vida siempre va a pedir que nos enfrentemos a problemas cada vez mas grandes…" Dijo La Sra. Weasley sirviéndole a Ron un poco de té. "Me da gusto al menos pensar que esta vez estas eligiendo bien… ¿Quieres un poco de té George?" Agregó casualmente mientras iba ahora con George a servirle té en su taza.

"¡Genial!... Al menos tu estás de mi lado…" Dijo Ron dando un resoplido de satisfacción.

"Pero no puedo decir que la decisión de Hermione sea incorrecta… no se ni que pensar…" Suspiró la Sra. Weasley tomando al fin asiento.

"Lo que yo digo, Ronnie… es…" Dijo George con tono serio, como si fuera a dar el mejor de los consejos. "Déjate de tonterías… sabes que al final terminarás haciendo lo que Hermione te pida…"

"Eso no es cierto…" Dijo Ron defensivamente.

"Claro que si, has de entender ahora que la que tiene los pantalones y toma las decisiones en tu 'nuevo nidito de amor' es ella y no tú." Dijo George, con su bien conocido tono burlón en la voz.

"Claro que no…" Dijo Ron con una mueca abatida en el rostro, mientras permanecía sin decir otra palabra.

+ - + - +

_'Siempre escuché hablar de un rayo de luz, que ilumina incluso el momento mas oscuro de la vida… Nunca lo entendí realmente, hasta ahora. Estos momentos, que podrían ser simplemente los peores para cualquiera, tienen una ilusión, una esperanza que me hace pensar en un mañana diferente, en donde todo estará bien. En donde yo y mi pequeño hijo estaremos compartiendo sonrisas y momentos llenos de luz. Hoy, aunque pudiera ser el momento más oscuro, vivo con la luz dentro de mí ser' _

"¿Puedes darte cuenta de cuanto te amaba tu madre?" Dijo Hermione intentando que Nathair no notara el nudo en la garganta que tenia formado.

"¿Y porque yo la quiero tanto?… si nunca estuve con ella…" Dijo Nathair con la mirada perdida.

"Porque sabes que ella ha estado contigo todo este tiempo… te ha cuidado, ella esta en ti Nathair… tu fuiste, eres y serás parte de ella siempre." Dijo Hermione.

"Sabes… después de mi mamá… tu eres a la persona que mas quiero en el mundo…" Dijo Nathair regalándole de repente a Hermione una sonrisa de esas que roban el corazón.

"Yo también te quiero, Nathair… y quiero que estés seguro de eso…"

"Estoy seguro…" Dijo Nathair aún sonriendo.

"Bueno, ahora tienes que seguir descansando, mañana vendré por ti y por tus cosas, para que vengas con nosotros a Nothing Hill… ya verás que te van a encantar esos libros Rumanos…" Dijo Hermione arropando a Nathair que se integraba nuevamente al cómodo espacio entre cobijas y almohadas.

Hermione salió de la habitación de Nathair, sonrió a Harry y Ginny y sin dar muchas explicaciones dijo "Tengo que irme… Nos veremos después." PLOP!

Reapareció en Nothing hill y un segundo después, soltó el llanto. Simplemente era insoportable todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ver la sonrisa de Nathair y saber que no podía hacer nada.

PLOP!

"Ya vine…" Dijo Ron indiferente, hasta que escuchó los sollozos y su corazón tuvo un sobresalto. "Hey.. Her… Mione… ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó acercándose con dulzura.

"Estoy bien…" Dijo Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa.

"No hagas esto… sabes que no soporto verte así…" Dijo Ron entrando en estado de pánico al solo pensar que el podía ser la causa de esos sollozos. "Perdóname… en verdad lo siento tanto… Quisiera poder aceptar lo que me pides, pero por mas que lo pienso lo encuentro una locura…"

"Ron… sé que es una locura…" Dijo Hermione con los ojos aún enrojecidos. "Sé que tienes razón y una parte de mi te entiende a la perfección, pero no puedo soportarlo… es un niño…"

"Todo se va a arreglar… ya verás… no te preocupes…" Dijo Ron con suavidad mientras con un poco de cautela la acercaba a él en un abrazo.

+ - + - +

Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilamente, Ron procuraba evitar a toda costa el tema de Nathair, y mientras tanto el niño pasaba agradables momentos con Hermione leyendo los libros rumanos que hablaban de vampiros y dragones.

Harry y Ginny comenzaban a sentir que los días volaban y se apresuraban en concretar los últimos detalles para su boda, que se encontraba ya muy próxima.

"Esto es lo mas desgastante que he hecho en mi vida…" Dijo Harry exhausto tomando asiento en su sofá.

"¿Mas que un ensayo de adivinación?..." Dijo Ginny dando vueltas a su cabeza como si quisiera descansar el cuello.

"En este momento ni siquiera puedo pensar que es peor…"

Ginny dudó un momento y luego dijo "Pues yo te tengo algo mucho peor…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Estoy embarazada…"

"¿Qué!"

La pelirroja soltó un resoplido burlón y tras una carcajada dijo "Solo bromeo… por cierto ¿En donde guardaste tu cámara fotográfica?... me hubiera gustado una foto con la expresión de tu cara…"

"Ginny, eso es lo mas cruel que me has hecho en la vida…" Dijo Harry recobrando el aliento.

"Es solo para que recuerdes que puede haber peores cosas por el momento que hablar con el Ministro Kavanagh…" Dijo Ginny con tono lógico.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Kavanagh en el asunto?" Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Harry, creo que debes hablar con el… no sé… pedirle mas tiempo para encontrar quien adopte a Nathair… rogarle por clemencia para que se olvide de enviarlo a azkaban… reclamarle que el es el padre y tiene que hacerse cargo…" Dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

"Parece que has pensado mucho en el asunto…" Dijo Harry mirando a Ginny de pies a cabeza. "¿Ya te había dicho lo bien que te ves hoy?"

"¿Te he dicho hoy que eres adorable?..." Dijo Ginny sonriendo seductora.

"Pues me lo dijiste ayer… pero nunca esta de mas escucharlo…" Respondió Harry con tono sugerente mientras se acercaba a ella.

Ginny rió casi sonrojada. Harry adoraba cuando lograba encender el rubor de sus mejillas. "¡Harry!... Eres increíblemente bueno evadiendo conversaciones… Escúchame, esto es serio… Me enteré de que Hermione esta pensando dejar su trabajo para atender completamente a Nathair, y hacerlo feliz los últimos días que le quedan antes de ir a Azkaban, esta deprimida porque no ha podido convencer a Ron de adoptarlo…"

"¿Y como te enteraste?" Preguntó Harry curioso.

"Hermione me lo dijo…" Dijo Ginny con temor. "Pero concéntrate en lo principal… ¿Hermione dejando su empleo?..."

"Eso es imposible… te apuesto a que es una trampa… así Ron va a ver cuanto le importa Nathair y va a acceder a adoptarlo…" Dijo Harry estrechando los ojos con sospecha.

"No creo que esta vez Ron acepte…" Dijo Ginny bajando la mirada. "Lo conozco, y sé que no va a cambiar el futuro que siempre ha deseado…"

Harry dio un suspiro. "Hablaré con Kavanagh…"

- + - + -

TOK TOK TOK!

"!Ron puedes abrir, por favor?... Estoy algo ocupada" Exclamó Hermione desde el interior de su habitación.

"Si yo voy…" Dijo Ron dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras rascaba su cabeza soñoliento.

El estridente sonido de una corneta azotó a Ron justo después de abrir la puerta. Encontrándose después frente a un enorme payaso y otros dos mas pequeños. "¿Bill?..." Preguntó Ron intentando ver mas allá del disfraz.

"y Yo!" Gritó Bilius. "Y yo también!" Gritó Edmund.

"¿Qué hacen vestidos así?" Preguntó Ron al borde de la risa.

"Vengo a traerte la invitación para la fiesta de los gemelos… es mañana, será en casa de mamá…" Dijo Bill con imponente seriedad, pese a la enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Ron dio un resoplido burlón. "Sigo sin entender el porque del disfraz…"

"Es el tema de la fiesta, Fleur adora a los payasos…" Dijo Bill torciendo los ojos.

"¡Por supuesto!... Por fin entiendo como fue que se casó contigo…" Dijo Ron bromista.

"Oh Ron… eres delirantemente gracioso. No falten, los niños están muy ilusionados." Dijo Bill tomando a sus gemelos de las manos antes de desaparecer. PLOP! Plop plop!

Ron se dirigió después a la recamara. "Era Bill, o al menos lo que queda de él… Nunca me hagas hacer ese tipo de ridiculeces, quieres… Hey… ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó al encontrarla inmersa en el Diario de Eileen.

"Debe haber aquí algo importante… Levender lo dijo… bueno, dijo algo así…" Dijo Hermione hojeando el libro.

"¿Levender?" Preguntó Ron algo desconcertado.

"Hace un tiempo… estábamos fuera de su tienda, y de repente pareció entrar en alguna especie de trance… digo algo acerca de buscar en las páginas del libro de la madre… que encontraríamos palabras importantes…" Dijo Hermione volviendo al inicio del diario.

"¿Y bien?" Dijo Ron curioso.

"Nada… al menos nada que parezca resolver algo… ya lo he leído de principio a fin unas tres veces… pero no hay mucho que ver, ni siquiera son tantas páginas las que están escritas…" Respondió sintiéndose un poco abatida.

"Ya deja eso entonces… ¿Que te parece si salimos? Seguramente a Nathair le gustaría ir por un helado, o algo por el estilo…"

"Si, si… buena idea, vamos…" Dijo Hermione pensando en que era lo mejor para Nathair. En los últimos días, ya no pensaba en otra cosa.

+ - + - +

"Adelante" Se escuchó del otro lado de la elegante puerta en la oficina del Ministro de Magia. Harry entró.

"¿Tu de nuevo?" Dijo Kavanagh dando después un suspiro cansado. "Potter, tengo cientos de asuntos por resolver aquí… crees que estoy dispuesto a dar mas tiempo a toda esa tontería del niño…"

"¿Cómo puede ser tan indiferente?" Preguntó Harry incrédulo. "Es su hijo, por Merlín…"

"Cuando vas a entender que Eileen se casó con otro hombre…" Dijo Kavanagh poniéndose de pie.

"¡YA LE DIJE QUE ESO NO ES CIERTO!... ¿Por qué no habla con Rita y se lo pregunta?..." Dijo Harry intentando mantener el control.

"Eso es algo de mi vida que quedó atrás… un asunto en el que me prometí no volver a pensar. Y así será." Respondió fríamente Kavanagh. "Soy Ministro de Magia, Potter… y antes que otra cosa, debo encargarme de la seguridad de esta comunidad. El plazo esta por terminar mañana, y debido a toda esta responsabilidad que tengo hacia la gente allá afuera, no pienso considerar el darles más tiempo. La ley es la ley."

"Pero señor… Eileen…"

"Eileen esta muerta, fue parte de mi pasado, y ahora procuro que no se aparezca ni siquiera en mis recuerdos…" Dijo Terrence con amargura.

"Entonces nada de lo que vivió con ella fue cierto y me alegra que ella no vive para darse cuenta de eso" Dijo Harry mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Pudo ver que en la expresión de los ojos del Ministro apareció un destello de tristeza. Sin embargo había ido con la intención de encontrar una solución, por lo que agregando en tono altanero dijo. "De repente me pregunto, si su esposa encontraría interesante hablar conmigo…"

Kavanagh miró a Harry firmemente, sin perder ni un poco la calma asintió y dijo. "Posiblemente tan interesante como podría ser un paseo por Azkaban para su prometida…" Harry palideció al instante, Terrence tomó asiento y volviendo a sus notas dijo con simpleza. "No se meta conmigo Potter, ya se lo dije…"

+ - + - +

La Madriguera nunca había estado tan colorida como aquel día. Listones de todos colores adornaban el lugar y payasos con acento Francés divertían a los niños que atentos miraban sus chuscos trucos de magia. Bilius y Edmund reían mas que todos y disfrutaban el día siendo los reyes de la fiesta, mientras sus divertidos y puntiagudos sombreros, regalos de sus tíos Fred y George, sacaban, de vez en vez, chispas coloridas.

Nathair reía atento al igual que los demás niños, sus ojos ya comúnmente apagados, irradiaban por momentos destellos de genuina alegría, y su cuerpecillo cada vez mas delgado, se movía lleno de infantiles ademanes.

"Ron… todavía tenemos oportunidad…" Dijo Hermione sintiéndose llena de culpa.

"Hermione, no sigas… Aparte de todo lo que ya te he dicho antes, no pienso ser la burla de mis hermanos toda la vida..." Dijo Ron mirando de reojo a Fred y George que bailaban, con narices de payaso, entonando una burlona canción "_Si mi vida… lo que digas mi amor…" _

"¡Ese Maldito Kavanagh!"… Exclamó Harry furioso.

"Algún día se arrepentirá Harry… lo sabes…" Dijo Ginny intentando calmarlo mientras miraba las dos contrastantes escenas. Por un lado los pequeños niños riendo, y por otro Ron, Harry, Hermione y ella sintiendo un tremendo nudo en la garganta.

Sintiéndose llena de ansiedad, Hermione tomó de nuevo el Diario de Eileen. "Debe haber algo… estoy segura de que la profecía de Levender era auténtica…"

"¿Estas segura que has buscado bien?" Preguntó Ginny acercándose al libro también.

"No he dejado pasar ni una sola línea… y he intentado también leer entre ellas…" Dijo Hermione con expresión frustrada.

"Hoy termina el plazo al atardecer… dudo mucho que el diario tenga algo que sirva demasiado…" Dijo Harry dando un suspiro desalentado.

Hermione miró a Harry por un momento y después dijo con frialdad "Tampoco tu comentario sirve demasiado…" después continúo en su búsqueda. "_El libro de la madre esconde un secreto en sus páginas… busca bien y encontrarás las palabras que buscan_" agregó recordando en voz alta las palabras de Levender.

"¿Estás segura de que eso era lo que decía?" Preguntó Ron suspicaz.

"No lo sé… todo fue muy rápido." Respondió Hermione.

"El Pasillo de las profecías…" Murmuró Harry "Si la profecía es auténtica, debe estar una copia en el pasillo de las profecías…"

Hermione permaneció estática. "Ese comentario si que tiene utilidad… En un momento regreso…" PLOP!

Ron, Harry y Ginny permanecieron en silencio por un momento. Se sentían completamente ajenos al momento en que se encontraban. Incluso permanecieron con una inquebrantable seriedad cuando uno de los payasos, rodeado de niños, se acercó a Ron y comenzó a sacarle un extenso listón de colores por la nariz.

PLOP! "La tengo… es auténtica…" Dijo Hermione reapareciendo con una esfera en sus manos.

"Quieres decir que Levender en realidad aprendió algo con la profesora Trelawney" Preguntó Ron impactado.

"Pues eso parece…" Dijo Hermione con un renovado destello de esperanza. "Bien, aquí vamos…" Dijo dejándola caer.

La profecía comenzó a sonar entre el infantil bullicio que acompañaba a la fiesta. "_El libro de la madre esconde un secreto mas allá de sus páginas… busca bien y encontrarás las palabras que buscan…" _

"Hoy aprendí que es difícil escuchar profecías con gritos al fondo…" Dijo Ron mirando resentido a los ruidosos infantes.

"Es la misma que ya había dicho…" Dijo Hermione nuevamente frustrada.

"No, Herm… no es la misma…" Dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza. "No tenemos que buscar _en sus paginas, _como tu habías dicho_…_ tenemos que buscar _mas allá de sus páginas"_

La pelirroja tomó el diario en sus manos y yendo hasta las ultimas páginas, las cuales se encontraran en blanco, comenzó a examinarlas con rapidez. Sacó su varita y miró a Hermione, la cual asintió, por lo que Ginny susurró "_Revela tu secreto!"_

Nada apareció. Miraron de nuevo sus páginas blancas, miraron las páginas escritas y todo se encontraba igual que antes.

"Tiene que haber algo, la profecía lo dice…" Dijo Hermione incrédula.

Pasó de nuevo las páginas rápidamente, hasta que llegó a la parte interna de la contraportada. "Un momento… esto no estaba antes…" Ahí escrito, con la misma letra de Eileen, se encontraba ahora una pequeña inscripción _'Jeremy Kavanagh-Cooney' _

"¿Jeremy Kavanagh-Cooney?" Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

Y justo después de que estas palabras fueron dichas en voz alta, una fina ranura apareció en la contraportada del diario. Al instante Hermione comprendió, más por una corazonada que por cualquier idea racional, que aquello era una especie de mini-compartimiento secreto, por lo que introduciendo la mano, extrajo un amarillento sobre de papel, que con la misma familiar letra denotaba sus destinatarios. 'A Terrence Kavanagh y Jeremy Kavanagh-Cooney'

"No puedo creerlo…" Murmuró Ginny boquiabierta.

"Jeremy…" Musitó Hermione mirando a Nathair a lo lejos.

Los payasos habían pasado ahora a actuaciones chuscas y básicas, como golpearse con pasteles y fingir exageradas caídas, que provocaban animadas carcajadas en sus pequeños espectadores.

De un momento a otro uno de los payasos miró al cielo, y transformando su divertida expresión en una de pavor, comenzó a balbucear. Los niños rieron sin entender muy bien su extraña pantomima, hasta que el payaso tembloroso logró articular palabra y en un horrorizado grito exclamó "D…d….¡Dementores!"

De inmediato todos miraron al cielo, el cual de un instante a otro se había tornado grisáceo, aquellas oscilantes sombras se acercaban a lo lejos, de manera lenta pero constante. Los niños comenzaron a gritar y correr llenos de miedo, y Nathair entre sofocantes respiros de pavor, comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

Aterrizaron entonces tres magos en sus respectivas escobas. El director del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes, el Director del Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica y el mismísimo Ministro de Magia: Terrence Kavanagh.

"¿Qué esta haciendo usted aquí!" Dijo Harry enojado, caminando hacia ellos.

"El plazo ha terminado" Dijo Kavanagh sin atreverse a mirar a Harry directamente a los ojos.

"¿Pero que sucede con usted!... ¡Esto es una fiesta infantil¡Como puede llegar así a ella!" Exclamo Ron mientras su rostro tomaba el color de su cabello.

"Señor Weasley… ¿es ese su nombre verdad?" Dijo uno de los hombres que acompañaban al ministro. "Soy Trevor Ogden, Director del Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica…"

"A mi no me importa quien sea usted…" Dijo Ron despectivo.

"Eh… bueno, no hay necesidad de ponernos agresivos… usted sabe, un plazo fue dado y el plazo terminó… La ley es la ley…" Dijo Trevor mirando al Ministro como esperando su mirada aprobatoria. Sin embargo el Ministro se encontraba realmente ausente, había perdido toda pose confiada tan característica de él y sin decir ni una palabra comenzó a caminar alejándose de la discusión.

"¡Detengan esto!... Los Dementores están acercándose…" Dijo Hermione mirando de vez en vez al cielo. "¡Nathair ven aquí!"

Nathair que se encontraba solo a mitad del Jardín miró a Hermione y antes de volver su mirada al cielo, negó con la cabeza.

"¡Nathair!... ¡Obedece!" Dijo Hermione ahora caminando hacia el, mientras los dementores se acercaban mas y mas.

Nathair alzó una mano y gritó furioso. "¡Aléjate!...¡No vengas aquí!"

"Hermione…" Dijo Ron tomando a Hermione de la mano y llevándola hacia él… "No vayas… es peligroso…"

"Ron… no entiendes… tenemos que detener esto…" Dijo Hermione mientras algunas lágrimas se asomaban en su rostro.

El césped que cubría los terrenos de la Madriguera comenzaba a tomar un aspecto marchito, mientras un monstruoso frío se apoderaba de los presentes, y la oscuridad intentaba a cubrir el lugar. Los Dementores se aproximaban, eran demasiados, todo un ejército de dementores que parecía tener el propósito de enfrentar a un temible monstruo en lugar del pequeño niño delgado y ojeroso que se encontraba de pie, mirándolos, como dispuesto a enfrentar el destino próximo.


	66. Jeremy KavanaghConney

**Ufff... Aquí esta, e incluso antes de lo que dije... Ay ay ay... pues aqui esta ya el final de esta historia... Nunca estoy conforme con los finales... nunca me quedo satisfecha... pero creo que eso sucede, porque en parte uno no quisiera terminar la historia... no sé... ahora me siento melancólica... Pero en fin... Ahora me dedicaré a mis propias historias, mis propios personajes, mis propios mundos... y espero algún día poder publicar algo... ya si ninguna editorial quiere hacerlo, pues los publicaré en internet para ustedes... Solo espero que los lean... jaja **

**Que decir... esto ha sido tan tan tan lindo, que no quisiera dejar de hacerlo. En verdad, muchísimas gracias por todo el tiempo que han dedicado a leer mis historias... por sus comentarios y tantas cosas que me han servido como no tienen una idea... Me han hecho descubrir mas de lo que se imaginan. **

**Un enorme abrazo a Silvia, Mony, mi querida Pamme, juaniweb, Circe Black,... por sus comentarios que nunca faltaron.. y a todos aquellos que alguna vez me dejaron saber que estaban por aqui.**

Ahora... Quiero dedicar este capitulo a **THIAGO,** esperando que en algún momento se de el tiempo para terminar su gran historia. Ojalá que no te pierdas este final, confío en que querrás satisfacer a tu curiosidad... La última frase de este capitulo es solo porque tu me lo pediste cuando te conté lo que pensaba hacer... En fin, por ahora supongo que estarás completamente enfocado a tu trabajo, logrando todos los exitos que te mereces... Por lo pronto te dejo este capitulo (hecho en Saturno) para que te distraigas aunque sea un rato. Por cierto, Dile a César que por ahi tenemos unas amenazas pendientes... y a Yago, que no se meta en muchos problemas. Cuidate. Besos!GR NZB Inmensos agradecimientos "Muso"

**Con todo mi cariño: Gemini Left...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 66**

**JEREMY KAVANAGH-CONNEY**

* * *

"¡Deténgalos!" Gritó Hermione con expresión colérica.

"Bueno… eso no es algo que yo pueda hacer…" Dijo Trevor apareciendo unos pergaminos. "El niño no esta legalmente adoptado y de acuerdo a lo que el Ministro había autorizado… si el niño no esta propiamente…"

"¡Entonces déme esos malditos papeles!" Dijo Hermione interrumpiendo al hombre. "Yo lo adoptaré…"

"Hermione…" Dijo Ron incrédulo. "Pero si yo… Mione… no hagas esto…" Dijo Ron sintiéndose un poco irritado, mientras con la mirada buscaba a Fred y George.

"Lo siento Ronald… pero no puedo permitir esto…" Dijo Hermione arrebatándole los pergaminos al hombre del Ministerio.

"Entonces no te importa lo que yo piense…" Dijo Ron incrédulo.

Hermione miró a Ron, nunca había visto esa expresión tan decisiva en sus ojos, miró después a Nathair, los dementores se encontraban ya a unos cuantos metros de él, y el niño, incapaz ya de controlar su miedo, se encontraba de pie sollozando con la cabeza entre las manos, como si no quisiera ver a las horribles criaturas que se acercaban poco a poco.

"Esta vez no, Ron… Lo siento tanto…" Dijo Hermione sabiendo muy bien las consecuencias que todo esto podía tener, de las cuales entre las más importantes se encontraba, que Ron se alejara de su vida. Sacó su varita y con los ojos cristalinos murmuró "Signatura…" Dejando sellado el contrato de adopción.

"Maldita sea… no puedo creer que lo hicieras…" Dijo Ron casi sofocado. Miró a Hermione con reproche, y después dirigiéndose a Trevor dijo "Déme los condenados papeles…"

"Ron…" Dijo Hermione alerta, temiendo que este intentara romperlos en un arranque de necedad.

"No voy a dejarte sola con todo esto…" Dijo Ron lleno de seriedad, esta vez sin imprimir ningún toque de dulzura. "Déme los papeles…"

Trevor hizo lo solicitado y al cabo de un segundo una segunda firma se unió al contrato de adopción.

"¡Bien ahora aleje a esos dementores…!" Dijo Hermione siguiendo con la desesperación. "¡Aléjelos¡Que no ve que ya están casi encima!"

"Eh… muchachos… eh… aléjense…" Dijo el hombre del Ministerio temeroso dirigiéndose a los hambrientos dementores.

"¡Eso no sirve de nada!... ¿Por Merlín no hay una orden que los detenga!" Gritó Harry comenzando también a alterarse.

"Es muy tarde… ya no se detendrán…" Dijo Ginny comenzando a sentir una sensación parecida al asco.

"¡Expecto patronum!" Dijo Hermione completamente alterada por la desesperación. Una plateada nutria salio de la punta de su varita, directamente hasta uno de los dementores que retrocedió por un momento. Sin embargo no fue suficiente. Nathair yacía ahora en el piso, intentando protegerse la cara instintivamente. Cerca de cinco dementores lo tenían rodeado.

"No… por favor… no puede ser…" Murmuró abatida Hermione al perder de vista a Nathair entre las roídas capas de los dementores, mientras Ron la retenía para que no corriera hacia él.

"No puedo quedarme mirando…" Dijo Harry que había estado hasta el momento debatiéndose entre el odio que sentía por Voldemort y el cariño que había crecido por el niño. "Ginny… te amo…" Dijo Antes de soltar su mano y correr hacia el lugar en que se encontraba Nathair. Y de un segundo a otro se perdió, al igual que el niño, entre las capas de los hambrientos dementores.

"¡Harry!" Gritó Ginny, que ya con miedo esperaba que Harry tomara una dedición parecida.

"No podrán salir de ahí… son demasiados…" Dijo Ron mirando impactado la escena.

Nathair había perdido ya el conocimiento y yacía recostado boca arriba. Uno de los dementores estaba ya a centímetros de él, absorbiendo los pocos momentos de felicidad que el pequeño Nathair guardaba, la expresión de su rostro parecía de cera, parecía sin vida.

"¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas, el imponente ciervo salió galopante logrando alejar a los Dementores más cercanos, pero al instante otros, que se encontraban a asecho, se acercaron ferozmente haciendo que Harry cayera al piso.

Harry se arrastro lleno de la nauseabunda sensación que los Dementores le provocaban, su visión era borrosa, avanzó lentamente a gatas, hasta que pudo sentir los pequeños pies de Nathair, se acercó más y más hasta que lo cubrió con su propio cuerpo tembloroso.

Hermione miró a Ron, sus ojos eran firmes. El Pelirrojo tomó su varita y sin decir una sola palabra se lanzó presurosamente hacia la peligrosa escena. Cuando de repente, una incandescente luz estalló entre los Dementores. Era una luz más potente que la que irradiaba cualquier patronum. Era una luz tan fuerte como la que el año anterior había invadido Londres. Era una luz proveniente de Nathair.

Los dementores salieron despedidos como si una potente explosión los hubiera lanzado lejos. Como si un tornado los hubiera arrancado fieramente del lugar.

Ron cayó al piso cubriéndose los ojos, encandilado al igual que Ginny, Hermione y los hombres del Ministerio.

En el instante siguiente, Harry sintió como si toda esa pesadumbre se fuera de él. Y respirando entrecortadamente abrió los ojos, en el momento justo en que la luz se extinguía en el costado de Nathair, de donde aparentemente había provenido el destello. Ron, Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a él presurosos. Mientras a lo lejos, los demás Weasleys y los niños comenzaban a asomarse curiosos para saber si el peligro había pasado ya.

"Harry ¿Estas bien?" Dijo Ginny examinando a su prometido, antes de arrojarse a el en un efusivo abrazo.

"No lo sé… Nathair… la luz vino de él… de su costado…" Dijo Harry aún débil y tembloroso.

Hermione se arrodilló junto al niño y lo tomó en sus brazos. "Aún respira…" Dijo Hermione sintiendo cierto alivio. Inspeccionó su temperatura y lo acercó mas a ella para intentar transmitirle un poco de calor. Miró sus ropas. Estaban rotas del costado. Hermione removió la tela de la camisa, conteniendo la respiración de inmediato. "Ya no está la cicatriz…"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ron arrodillándose también.

"La cicatriz… la que era como la de Harry… ya no esta… desapareció…" Dijo Hermione buscándola aún con incredulidad.

"Se rompió el sello…" Dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos. "El sello de voldemort… la cicatriz… eso era lo que sellaba el testamento… yo lo vi… en la visión que tuve…" Dijo dirigiéndose a Ron. "Encontramos la cláusula…"

Ginny sonrió atrayendo de nuevo a Harry hacia ella. "Ya… no te esfuerces ahora tanto… primero intenta reponerte…"

"Arriesgaste la vida por tu mas grande enemigo…" Dijo Hermione sintiendo las cosas claras.

"No solo fui yo… ustedes… al adoptarlo… renunciaron a aquello que… habían soñado… dejaron todo eso, por él…" Dijo Harry aún sofocado. Era simplemente una de las peores cosas, el tener que enfrentarse con Dementores.

"Apuesto a que Voldemort nunca creyó que esto pasaría…" Dijo Ron estupefacto.

"Desde que encontramos la profecía su plan comenzó a fallar…" Dijo Hermione pensativa, estrechando una de las pequeñas manos de Nathair

"Ehem… ehem…" Dijo Trevor acercándose cautelosamente. "Pues parece que ya todo esta bien aquí… creo que el Ministerio de Magia ya no tiene nada que ver en este asunto…"

"En donde esta Kavanagh…" Dijo Harry mirando furioso al empleado Ministerial.

"Eh…bueno, él Señor Ministro se marchó ya desde hace un buen tiempo… a él no le gusta mucho ver este tipo de cosas… el solo viene a dar parte y pues…" Dijo Trevor excusando a su Jefe.

"Ya lo creo…" Dijo Harry sin poder evitar que el coraje se asomara en su rostro. "Que esperan… lárguense ya… como usted dijo… El ministerio de Magia no tiene ya nada que ver en este asunto."

+ - + - +

Terrence Kavanagh caminaba impasible de un lado a otro en su oficina. El haberse topado con el diario de Eileen lo había dejado con la sangre helada. Tomó asiento tras su escritorio y lo miró detenidamente, debatiéndose entre abrirlo o deshacerse de él.

Finalmente y en un movimiento muy rápido, casi impulsivo, abrió el libro. Su corazón se aceleró impasible al encontrarse con un viejo sobre, en el que de inmediato reconoció la caligrafía de Eileen.

_A TERRENCE KAVANAGH Y JEREMY KAVANAGH-COONEY _

Y sintiendo como sus ojos se inundaban en calientes lágrimas, tomó la nota que desde hacía mucho tiempo, descansaba en el interior de el sobre, esperando ser encontrada y entregada a él. Terrence Kavanagh.

_Terry, amor… _

_Si esto esta ahora en tus manos es porque yo me encuentro ya cuidando de ustedes. Antes que otra cosa sea dicha, quiero que sepas que te amo hoy, y te amaré siempre… Nunca dejaste de ser mi gran amor, aunque las circunstancias me hubieran llevado a caminos lejos de ti. Perdona a Rita si tuvo que mentirte, yo le pedí que lo hiciera, pues antes que otra cosa solo quiero que seas feliz. Sé que lograrás todo aquello que has soñado, nadie lo merece más que tu. _

_Soy la mujer más feliz por haberte conocido y por todos esos momentos que viví a tu lado. Aún en estos días en que nada parece estar bien, la inmensa alegría, de saber que espero a nuestro hijo, me sostiene. ¿Recuerdas cuantas veces soñaste con que tuviéramos un hijo? Se llamaría Jeremy, como tu abuelo, no lo he olvidado. Será niño, un adivino me lo dijo. Mientras escribo estas líneas imagino tu rostro brillante al saber que algo tuyo y mío aún existe. _

_Terry, has todo por encontrarlo y llevarlo a tu lado, Que nunca olvide lo deseado que fue y el inmenso amor que le tuve. Y nunca olvides tú, el significado que diste a mi vida. _

_Con profundo amor. _

_Eileen June Cooney _

**_'No importa todo lo que suceda… siempre existirá ese lugar que solo tu y yo conocimos' _**

Terrence tomó la carta, guardándola lentamente en el sobre, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro y pesadamente caía sobre su corbata. Segundos más tarde la culpa, de saber que había condenado a muerte a su propio hijo, lo hizo romper en sollozos.

+ - + - +

"Este lugar es deprimente…" Murmuró Ron rompiendo el silencio en uno de los pasillos del Hospital San Mungo.

"Relájate…Tu hijo estará bien…" Bromeó Harry intentando aligerar la tención.

"Cállate…" Respondió Ron con molestia.

"Ron…" Dijo Hermione débilmente. "Gracias. Aún no puedo creer que lo hicieras."

"Hermione, yo soy el que no puede creer que lo hicieras… a pesar de todo lo que te dije… tu no tienes respeto por mi…" Dijo Ron sin siquiera mirarla.

"Pero Ron… ahora no hay problema… Nathair… el ya no es el heredero…" Dijo Hermione intentando controlar la situación.

"Pero decidiste adoptarlo cuando aún lo era…" Dijo Ron testarudo.

"Ron… lo siento… yo no podía…"

"Disculpen…" Dijo un medimago interrumpiendo la discusión. "¿Quiénes aquí son los padres de Nathair?"

"Nosotros…" Dijo Ron al instante, corrigiendo de inmediato. "Bueno…algo así… adoptivos… ¿Qué sucede?"

"Ya despertó… Estaba algo confundido, preguntando si esto era Azkaban…" Dijo el medimago, sonriendo por la ocurrencia. "Escuchen, tengo que decirles algo importante…" Agregó con semblante mas serio. "De acuerdo a los estudios generales… bueno… esto aún no es completamente seguro... Según el expediente, el niño ya había dado muestras de magia accidental¿cierto?"

Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre ellos, asintiendo después con efusividad.

"Es extraño… según parece el chico es un… Squib…" Dijo el medimago encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Squib?... No lo creo…" Dijo Ron incrédulo, incapaz de aceptar que Nathair hubiera perdido su magia.

"Bueno… no estoy diciendo que sea algo definitivo… pero… eso es lo que parece ahora…" Respondió el medimago revisando nuevamente el expediente. "Sea como sea, ya pueden pasar… creo que le agradará verlos…"

Nathair miraba expectante la puerta de la habitación, estaba seguro de que en algún momento llegaría un guardia o peor aun, otro dementor. Se sentía extraño, diferente, como si hubiera dormido toda una semana seguida y su energía se hubiera recuperado casi completamente. En ese instante la puerta se abrió. Nathair no podía creerlo, eran tan solo Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione.

"¿Entonces es verdad?" Dijo Nathair boquiabierto.

"¿Que cosa?" Dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a el para abrazarlo.

"No estoy en Azkaban…" Dijo Nathair sonriendo.

"Y no solo eso." Dijo Ginny alzando las cejas.

"¿A no?" Preguntó Nathair intrigado esperando escuchar aquello que tanto quería.

"Nathair… ya no eres el heredero de Voldemort… eres libre…" Dijo Harry sin saber si se sentía más feliz él o el niño.

La sonrisa de Nathair decayó un poco "Me alegro… es una noticia genial…"

"¿Pero que te sucede?... Pensé que estarías mas contento…" Dijo Hermione completamente extrañada.

"Si lo estoy…" Dijo Nathair de inmediato. "Es solo que pensé que sería otra cosa…"

"Eh, Nathair… pues de hecho creo que deberías saber otra cosa…" Dijo Ron acercándose a el con cautela. Nathair lo miró atento sin decir una palabra, esperando a que Ron continuara. "Hermione y yo… te hemos adoptado…"

"¿Es cierto?" Dijo Nathair boquiabierto. Todos asintieron en respuesta y Nathair se levantó de un brinco. "¡Eso si que es genial!"

Su sonrisa era única, Ron nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de alguien. Por lo que sin poder evitar sentirse bien ahora, miró a Hermione y le dirigió una sonrisilla de disculpas. Hermione simplemente murmuró "Gracias"

"Entonces… ¿Soy un Weasley?" Dijo Nathair como si aún no lo creyera.

"Pues si… así ha quedado el registro… Nathair Weasley…" Dijo Ron sintiéndose extraño al decirlo.

+ - + - +

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente. Nathair se sintió un poco desilusionado al darse cuenta de que ahora se encontraba en calidad de Squib, sin embargo al pensar en Clive, se sintió un poco reconfortado, ya que el muggle aún sin magia, sabía hacer cosas muy interesantes.

La vida con Ron y Hermione era justo lo que el quería. Por las mañanas cuando se quedaba con la Señora Weasley, pasaba momentos maravillosos con sus buenos amigos, Edmund y Bilius, a los cuales ya no temía lastimar involuntariamente. La Señora Weasley se sentía muy orgullosa de él, pues con mucha facilidad aprendía todas las lecciones que ésta le impartía, y ahora constantemente le recordaba que ya no le llamara Señora Weasley, sino Abuela Molly.

Finalmente llegó el día de la, tan esperada, Ceremonia Nupcial de Harry y Ginny. Harry se sentía mas nervioso de lo que pensó que podría estar.

La Celebración sería ofrecida en los jardines de Hogwarts, junto al lago del castillo. En donde cientos de invitados, entre los que se encontraban emocionados alumnos de Hogwarts pudieron ver la llegada de la novia. Que vestía un estupendo y fino vestido azul cielo que resaltaban de hermosa forma el color de sus ojos.

"Nathair… no te pusiste la túnica que te dije…" Refunfuñó Hermione entre dientes, esperando no hacer mucho escándalo entre los demás invitados.

"Me picaba… Ron dijo que podía ponerme esta… que solo importaba mi comodidad…" Dijo Nathair en tono solemne.

"Si claro…" Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron con reproche "Estoy segura de que lo dijo…"

Ginny caminó hacia Harry sin dejar de verlo ni un segundo. Harry por su parte se sentía al borde del colapso, al no poder asimilar de repente toda la buena fortuna que tenía simplemente con poder mirar la sonrisa de su adorada pelirroja.

"Harry… Ginny… Antes que otra cosa sea dicha, quiero dejar claro cuán halagado me siento al ser yo el oficiante de esta celebración…" Dijo Dumbledore en tono elocuente. "Pues nunca he conocido una pareja que se complemente de la forma en que estos dos tenaces jóvenes lo hacen… Han superado duras pruebas… pruebas llenas de incertidumbre, de temores, de imponentes obstáculos… las cuales afrontaron con amor y paciencia el uno al otro… Ya después de todo esto que han pasado juntos, de descubrir, como lo mas grande, el amor que se tienen… solo queda el paso mas valiente de todos… el de aceptar unir sus vidas enfrentando, de la misma forma que han hecho, cualquier tormenta que pueda venir de paso… A partir de hoy sus almas se pertenecerán y se guardarán como el tesoro mas preciado que pueda existir en el mundo… pues cuando el amor se ha encontrado, ya nada puede separarlo."

Después de votos, promesas y anillos, la ceremonia se dio por terminada entre aplausos y emocionados gritos de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Todo era espléndido, la música hechizaba a los presentes y los hacía bailar perdiendo cualquier postura. Harry y Ginny lucían radiantes y no dejaban ni un minuto la pista de baile, pese a que Harry no dejaba de decir que era un mal bailarín. Todos ahí sabían que 'el niño que vivió' se encontraba tan feliz, que fácilmente podía estar ahí toda la noche brincando y agitando la cabeza.

Ginny no paraba de reír al ver los dos pies izquierdos de Harry, "Nunca pensé verte bailar con tanto ánimo…"

"¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Dumbledore?... Ya nada puede separarnos… ni siquiera mis terribles pasos…" Dijo Harry rodeando después a Ginny en un abrazo. "Por cierto…" Dijo después como si acabara de recordar algo importante. Ginny lo miró expectante. "Ahora que Hermione y Ron tienen un niño de 7 años… tendremos que trabajar muy duro para alcanzarlos…"

Ginny sonrió y con esa seguridad que no parecía ser nunca perturbada dijo "Trabajaremos todo lo que sea necesario…"

En una de las mesas Ron y Hermione conversaban, para variar, de manera cariñosa y sin dar pie a discusiones. "Sabes… todo esto es mejor de lo que alguna vez pensé... ya ni siquiera me importa lo que puedan decir Fred y George de mi…" Dijo Ron aún conmovido por la ceremonia recién acontecida de su pequeña hermana consentida.

"Ron… estoy segura de que Fred y George saben, mejor que nadie, lo gran hombre que eres… y bueno… solo para que tengas algo que decirles… tu serás quien escoja el nombre del primer hijo que tengamos…" Dijo Hermione complaciente.

"Genial… ¿y cuando será eso?" Preguntó Ron encantador.

Hermione dio un suspiro "No estoy segura… 7… 8 meses…"

Ron torció los ojos "Sabía que dirías algo así… aún tenemos muy poco de habernos casado…" Dijo Ron imitando la voz de Hermione. Después guardó silencio repentinamente, miró a Hermione quién solo le devolvía la mirada sonriendo. "Un momento… ¿dijiste 8 meses?"

Hermione asintió riendo. "Algo así…" Ron permaneció boquiabierto un par de segundos y después se lanzó a Hermione en un abrazo.

"Detesto interrumpir algo que parece un momento agradable…" Dijo Dumbledore con educación. "Pero hay alguien que los espera en mi oficina y quiere hablar con ustedes…"

"¿Con nosotros?" Preguntó Ron aun sin poder creer lo que Hermione acababa de decirle.

"Precisamente Señor Weasley… yo me quedaré aquí… muero de ganas por probar el pastel de calabaza…" Dijo sonriente el director de Hogwarts antes de guiñarles un ojo.

"Pastel de Calabaza" murmuraron momentos después ante la gárgola de piedra. Subieron por las pequeñas escaleras de piedra que llevaban a la oficina de Dumbledore. "¿Qué crees que sea?..." Preguntó Hermione Intrigada.

"Posiblemente Dumbledore nos tiene un regalo sorpresa" Dijo Ron sin soltar la mano de Hermione, mientras de vez en vez la miraba furtivamente, como si quisiera encontrar alguna diferencia en ella.

"Siempre piensas en regalos sorpresa…" Dijo Hermione riendo.

"Bueno…y que quieres, después del que acabas de darme…" Respondió Ron mientras Hermione abría la puerta.

"Ministro Kavanagh…" Murmuró Hermione sorprendida al encontrarse frente a Terrence.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?..." Dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

Terrence intentó parecer seguro, aunque cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que el sudor de su frente, no era precisamente por el clima del lugar. "Quiero hablar con ustedes sobre Jeremy…"

"¿Jeremy?" Dijo Ron mirándolo despectivamente.

"Usted tomó el diario antes de irse la última vez…" Dijo Hermione con calma, examinando al ministro con la mirada.

El ministro asintió en silencio. "¿Puedo quedármelo?"

"Es mas suyo que nuestro…" Dijo Hermione al instante. "Jeremy… Ese es el nombre que Eileen había pensado para Nathair¿no?" Agregó con una leve sonrisa.

"Así se llamaba mi abuelo…" Respondió Terrence sin poder evitar la sonrisa también.

Ron los miró alternadamente, después dando un resoplido de indignación dijo "Y bien… ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?… y de Nathair… Jeremy o como sea…"

"Hablé con Emma… mi esposa…" Dijo Terrence como si le costara hablar. "En cuanto supe que… mi hijo… seguía con vida… Yo tenía que resolver algunas cosas… y pensar… todo esto fue demasiado para mi… tienen que entender…"

Hermione asintió sutilmente y Ron incrédulo y sintiéndose cada vez mas Irritado estalló "¿Y Ahora quiere llevárselo, no!"

"Haría lo que fuera…" Dijo Terrence con firmeza "Estoy dispuesto a reconocerlo públicamente… Emma sería como su madre… y June, mi hija, es su hermana … Jeremy tendría una familia completa…"

"Nosotros somos su familia…" Dijo Ron tomando a Hermione del hombro.

"Ron… el es su padre…" Dijo Hermione sin saber bien que pensar. No quería que alejaran a Nathair de su lado, sin embargo, cuando se encontró con que el Diario de Eileen estaba desaparecido, de inmediato la invadió el pensamiento de que ese momento podría llegar. Entendía al Ministro, lo entendía pues sabía exactamente todo lo que había sucedido entre él y Eileen. Y lo entendía porque comprendía todo el dolor que puede vivir alguien al perder a esa persona que amas, y todo sin ni siquiera una explicación. Ron también lo sabía, sin embargo, era necio, y podía recurrir a toda esa necedad para mantener a Nathair con ellos.

"¿Su padre?... Por Merlín… el hombre lo entregó a los dementores… ¡dime en donde estuvo en el momento que Nathair lo necesitaba!" Dijo Ron molesto sin quitarle la mirada de encima al ministro.

"Sé que me equivoqué… lo sé, y ahora me arrepiento." Dijo Terrence mirando un punto indefinido de los muros. "Pero Jeremy es mi hijo… y sé que puedo darle todo lo que necesita…" Después con una inevitable voz entrecortada agregó "No me dejen fallarle de nuevo a Eileen… esta es su última voluntad…"

"Escuche… lo entendemos perfectamente…"

"Yo no…" Dijo Ron interrumpiendo a Hermione, que lo miró con firmeza.

"Si, Ron… si lo entendemos… Es solo que en todo este tiempo… nos hemos encariñado demasiado con el… debe entendernos también a nosotros…" Dijo Hermione con firmeza.

"Lo podrían ver en el momento que quieran… lo prometo… solo bastará con que envíen un mensaje…" Dijo el ministro con suavidad.

"Pues entonces… creo que depende de Nathair…" Dijo Hermione con los ojos un poco enrojecidos.

"Si… no es como si solo viene usted y se lo lleva… debemos hablar con el…" Dijo Ron aún lanzándole repentinas miradas incrédulas a Hermione.

El Ministro pareció desesperanzado y asintió débilmente.

+ - + - +

Momentos después Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Nathair, aterrizaban en los terrenos de Hogdwelled.

"Un momento…" Dijo Harry deteniendo a todos la entrada. "Mi esposa y yo debemos ser los primeros en entrar…"

Nathair rió divertido al igual que Hermione, mientras Ron solo torcía los ojos.

Harry tomó a Ginny en sus brazos mientras entraban a su querida mansión, segundos después sus amigos entraban tras ellos. "Por cierto Nathair…" Dijo Harry tomando la mano del niño "Quiero que vengas a ver algo que acaban de entregarme esta mañana…"

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Nathair curioso.

"Es una sorpresa para ti…" Dijo Harry sonriente echándole a Ginny algunas miradas de complicidad. "Está en el jardín…"

Harry salió con Nathair de la mano, Ginny los siguió, haciendo antes un ademán a Hermione y a Ron para que la alcanzaran.

"Y bien... ¿que es?…" Murmuró Ron a su hermana.

"Shh… Ya verán…" Dijo Ginny con semblante misterioso, dejando que Harry y Nathair se adelantaran un poco. "Y entonces… ¿van a dejar que se vaya con su padre?" Preguntó intentando enterarse del fin de la plática del Ministro.

"Solo tenemos que planteárselo a Nathair… será dedición de él…" Dijo Hermione con tristeza.

"Es injusto Hermione…" Murmuró Ron testarudo.

"No Ronald… no lo es…" Dijo Hermione con firmeza, haciendo que Ron la mirara. "¿Te gustaría que alguien alejara a tu hijo de ti?..."

"Por Merlín… claro que no… no podría soportarlo…" Dijo Ron con gravedad. "Pero es diferente…"

"No lo es… Tú y yo aún no hemos visto al hijo que esperamos y por nada del mundo queremos perderlo… Imagina ahora la situación de Kavanagh…" Dijo Hermione casi pudiendo sentir la desesperación del Ministro.

"Herm… ¿Qué has dicho?" Preguntó Ginny boquiabierta. "Ron y tu están…"

Hermione y Ron asintieron efusivamente antes de que Ginny pudiera terminar la frase.

Ginny sonrió enormemente y se lanzó a ellos en un abrazo, después repentinamente expulsó un resoplido de frustración "Maldición…. De nuevo tomaron la delantera…"

"Bien… Nathair… Aquí está…" Dijo Harry deteniéndose de repente mientras quitaba una manta del lugar que señalaba.

Ahí, en una pequeña estructura de piedra, se encontraba grabado con letras doradas.

**Dedicado a: **

**Eileen Cooney **

**_"Madre y Ángel Guardián" _**

**_Con profundo amor de su hijo. _**

Nathair leyó la inscripción mientras permanecía perplejo. "Gracias Harry… pensé que lo habías olvidado…" Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Harry sonrió satisfecho. "Ginny y yo nos iremos de viaje de bodas, pero hasta pasado mañana… Mañana haremos una pequeña ceremonia para tu madre… Rita y otras personas que la conocieron vendrán aquí…"

"¡Genial!" Exclamó Nathair radiante de alegría. "Podrán contarme cientos de cosas…"

"Nathair… ahora que todo esto de tu madre ha surgido… queremos decirte algo…" Dijo Hermione con cautela, sentándose en un pequeño tronco y tomando a Nathair de las manos. El niño la miró atentamente. "¿Recuerdas el sueño que tuviste… en el que tu madre te contó que tu padre estaba vivo?"

Nathair asintió sin dejar de mirar a Hermione. "Si no pudieron encontrarlo esta bien… me siento feliz con ustedes…"

Hermione se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar. "Pero lo encontramos…" Miró a Ron un segundo y luego agregó "El no sabía que era tu padre… acaba de saberlo, y se muere de ganas por tenerte a su lado… y eso es también lo que quería tu madre… que estuvieras con él."

"Pero… ¿Y ustedes?" Dijo Nathair sin saber si se sentía increíblemente feliz o inquietantemente triste.

"Nosotros entenderíamos… sabemos que con tu padre y su familia serás feliz… el puede darte todo lo que deseas…" Dijo Hermione intentando sonreír, aunque realmente tenía que esforzarse para lograrlo.

"Además el nos prometió que podremos verte siempre que queramos… y tu también podrás vernos siempre que quieras…" Dijo Ron intentando infundirle confianza.

"¿Qué piensas?... Esto es decisión tuya… si quieres quedarte con nosotros… estaríamos felices de tenerte…" Dijo Hermione con calma.

"¿Podré verlos siempre que quiera?" Dijo Nathair mientras Ron y Hermione asentían con firmeza. "Voy a extrañarlos mucho de todas formas… pero él es mi padre… y mamá quería que estuviera con él… yo… quiero ir con él…"

Hermione asintió y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, mientras Ron daba un resoplido de sentimientos encontrados.

"Le enviaré una nota para que venga mañana a la ceremonia de tu madre." Dijo hermione sonriéndole con aparente felicidad para infundirle ánimos al pequeño.

+ - + - +

"Estoy harto de las corbatas… corbata ayer… corbata hoy…" Dijo Ron en un constante refunfuño mientras entraban a la mansión Hogdwelled.

"Esto es importante para Nathair… lo sabes…"

"Hermione… ¡Querida!..." Exclamó la señora Weasley, rodeándola después en un efusivo abrazo. "¡Ginny ya me lo ha contado!... ¡Oh¡Por todos los cielos… esto es simplemente maravilloso!... ¡Oh mi Ronnie!" Agregó yendo después hacia su hijo.

"Tú si que no pierdes el tiempo…" Dijo Harry alzando las cejas, antes de dar a Ron un abrazo. "Y ahora supongo que tomarás el cargo en el Equipo de Reforzamiento…"

"Yo… eh… pues si… creo que es lo mejor. No quiero a Hermione preocupada todo el tiempo…" Dijo Ron sintiéndose extraño. "Pero hey… quizá pueda esperar una o dos misiones mas, mientras encuentras a alguien…"

"No, amigo… no te preocupes. Hoy Moody mandó llamarme, esta pensando ascenderme a Jefe de Grupo." Dijo Harry sonriendo con satisfacción.

Ron dio un respiro aliviado. "No sabes cuanto me alegro…"

Unos cuantos magos y brujas llegaron a los jardines de Hogdwelled, en donde se deleitaron con delicioso jugo de calabaza, pastel de moras, estofado y cerveza de Mantequilla. Nathair caminaba entre ellos, presentado por Hermione como el Hijo de Eileen, ante esto Nathair se llevaba unos buenos pellizcos en las mejillas, para después escuchar atento las historias que estos le contaban. '_Oh… ella bailaba como un ángel… adoraba bailar ¿Sabías eso?...' 'Recuerdo que cuando estaba muy concentrada escribiendo sus notas, se mordía los labios' 'Siempre que tenía la oportunidad, te hacía cosquillas con la pluma en la oreja... le gustaba ver a la gente reír'. _

"Nathair…" Dijo Ginny tocando con delicadeza su hombro. Nathair, que en ese momento escuchaba atento la historia de una de las amigas de su madre, miró a Ginny expectante. Ginny señaló el otro lado del Jardín, en donde Hermione se encontraba hablando con un hombre. Ya lo reconocía, era el Ministro de Magia. "Hermione quiere que vayas… ya llegó tu padre"

Nathair caminó boquiabierto hacía Hermione y el hombre. Después deteniéndose frente a él, lo miró de pies a cabeza. "¿Tú eres mi padre?"

"Les daré un tiempo a solas…" Dijo Hermione alejándose después de darle un beso a Nathair.

"Espero no desilusionarte…" Dijo Terrence algo ansioso.

"Solo estoy sorprendido…" Dijo Nathair sin dejar de mirarlo. "Has estado tan cerca de mi…"

"Lo sé… lo sé… pero entonces era diferente…" Dijo Kavanagh arrodillándose para estar a su nivel. "Por Merlín… tienes mis ojos… ¿Cómo no pude verlo antes…?"

Nathair sonrió y se dejó examinar por su padre. Se sentía extraño, parecía todo una fantasía. Su padre estaba ahora de pie frente a él, y podía ver que además de los ojos, también su cabello y su boca eran parecidos. "¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?" Preguntó el Ministro al encontrarse con el colgante que Nathair portaba en el cuello. "Es el anillo de Eileen… el que yo le regalé…" Dijo Terrence sonriendo incrédulo al ver la sortija.

"Lo sé… ella me lo dio… en un sueño muy real…" Dijo Nathair quitándose el colgante para que su padre pudiera examinarlo mejor.

Terrence miró el anillo un momento. Después contemplo a Nathair unos segundos y poniéndose de pie, lo tomó de la mano. "Ven… quiero que conozcas a tu nueva familia… aunque se podría decir que ya la conoces… pero ahora… bueno… tu me entiendes…"

De inmediato Nathair recordó a la pequeña y maliciosa June. Sin embargo ni la imagen de la niña a lo lejos pudo hacerlo sentir menos contento. De repente pensó y estuvo seguro de que sería bastante divertido tenerla como hermana.

+ - + - +

"Esto es intolerable… tenemos ya 3 semanas sin verlo…" Dijo Ron irritado, mientras Hermione, Harry y Ginny caminaban con dirección a la Mansión de los Kavanagh.

"Estaban de viaje Ron… que esperabas…" Dijo Ginny torciendo los ojos.

"Era necesario para que se adaptaran como familia…" Agregó Hermione con convicción.

Harry abrazó a Ginny por la espalda. "Creo que tu y yo podríamos hacer otro viaje de bodas… así solo estaríamos dedicados a…"

"Harry cállate ya…" Dijo Ron despectivo. "No quiero saber, y ni siquiera imaginar a que dedicaban el tiempo en su viaje de bodas…"

Tocaron en las puertas de la Mansión y fueron recibidos por Nathair que al instante dio brincos de alegría. "¡Genial!... Estaba seguro de que vendrían…"

"¿Ah si?"

"Si… hasta le dije a papá que pidiera a los elfos que prepararan una buena comida…" Dijo Nathair invitándolos a entrar.

"Jeremy… ¿Quién es?..." Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

"Son ellos mamá… llegaron." Dijo Nathair mientras los llevaba a la sala, en donde se encontraba Emma, esposa de Terrence Kavanagh.

"Finalmente…" Dijo la mujer dando un suspiro de alivio. "Jeremy los esperaba ansioso…"

"Así que ahora eres Jeremy…" Dijo Harry alzando las cejas.

Nathair asintió un poco sonrojado. "Papá me ha registrado como Jeremy Kavanagh-Conney... así es como mi mamá quería...Pero si quieren pueden seguirme llamando Nathair…" Agregó complaciente.

"¡Jeremy!... Me mentiste…" Dijo una pequeña bruja entrando a la sala. "Dijiste que irías a buscarme y tengo ya mucho tiempo escondida…"

"Lo siento June… lo había olvidado…" Dijo Nathair algo preocupado. La niña lo miró y se cruzó de brazos, sin ni siquiera prestar atención a los invitados. "June... saluda a mis amigos…" Dijo Nathair algo avergonzado por la actitud de su hermana.

"No…" Dijo June testaruda mirando al techo. Nathair la miró por un momento, estrechando los ojos. De repente la niña comenzó a reír retrocediendo como si quisiera alejarse de una fuerza que la llenaba de cosquillas. "Jeremy… ¡ya!... Odio que me hagas esto…" Exclamó entre risas "Esta bien… saludaré…"

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, después dirigiendo la mirada a sus amigos, los encontró tan estupefactos como ella. "Eso… eso fue magia…"

"Sorpresa…" Dijo Nathair gozando de verlos tan impresionados. "La magia volvió"

**FIN**


End file.
